


Robin's Mansion

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adventure, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Incest, Lactation, Multi, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 313,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the fall of Grima, life has returned to normal, and Robin is working hard to keep Ylisse running as the Exalt's right hand man. However, things get complicated as Robin's duties both inside and outside of the office force him to spend a lot of time with some of the most beautiful women in the land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mansion and the Apprentice

Robin sighed contently as a gentle breeze cooled him down in his office on a painfully hot summer evening. The palace had grown silent as the guests had retired to their rooms, satisfied by the delicious dinner that had been served a few hours ago, and the staff now quickly and efficiently finished their chores and prepared the castle for a new day of bickering nobles. This would have been the ideal time for Robin to get some paperwork done, but he just stared at the intimidating pile in front of him, feeling mentally and physically drained not only by the earlier dinner in which he had been forced to listen to a man’s art collection for nearly an hour, but also because of the damn heat which made it difficult to focus on anything for a longer period of time. 

He sighed again, this time with much less relief, and took a few documents from the pile and lazily looked at their titles. Requests from people wanting to transfer to other branches of the military or to other bases, a report about supply lines being interrupted in the west, a letter from a captain telling him about Plegian bandits causing troubles near the border (that sounded familiar) and Cynthia’s third request for longer Pegasus Knight dresses, even though he had told her twice before that he had no influence over that group, and especially not over their attires.

He put his elbows on the desk in front of him and buried his head in his hands. He genuinely loved his job, but he would be lying if he said it wasn’t very tiring at times. His tired train of thought was interrupted by a familiar knock on the door.

“Come in.” 

“Woah, you sound even more tired than I am.” Chrom said with a yawn as if to emphasize his point, closing the door behind him. He was wearing a formal, black tunic with intricate golden patterns embroidered along the sleeves; given his distaste for uncomfortable clothing, Robin assumed he must’ve been really busy up until now if he hadn’t had the opportunity to change. “You know you won’t get any work done in this state, right?”

Robin tsked. “I thought I was supposed to be the smart busybody.” 

Chrom chuckled, leaning against the door, showing that he didn’t plan on staying for long. “What can I say? You pick up a few things.” 

The tactician leaned back in his chair and put his palms against his face. “Why have you done this to me, Chrom? I survived a battle with an ancient, evil dragon only to be defeated by paperwork; what will my tombstone say?” 

“Here lies a whiner.” Chrom said, obviously proud over his quick wit. “You should head home, my friend, you’ve been working very hard lately, and a bath and a few extra hours of sleep would do you some good.” 

Now it was Robin’s turn to chuckle. “You mean in my new, giant mansion?”

“You exaggerate. Besides, Frederick insists that a man of your importance and renown needs an important-looking house to impress various dignitaries. I’ve never understood why people would judge someone else based on how they live, but I suppose that’s politics for you, and if that’s one less thing for them to complain about, then I think it’s worth it.” The prince explained.

Robin scoffed. “I hate it when you’re right. But thanks, anyway, it’s a wonderful house, and the training hall has been great for teaching magic.” 

“See? We all win.” Chrom proclaimed happily. “How’s Morgan and Noire’s training coming along?”

“They’re really doing well. Morgan obviously already had some experience before she traveled back in time, and even though Noire had no formal training before she started training with me, she’s learning quickly.” Robin explained with a hint of pride, crossing his arms. “I thought Tharja had taught her a little, but she says there was no time for that in the future, and even now, in our timeline, she’s still afraid of her mother.”

The prince smiled. “I’m glad to hear that – well, at least the part about the training going well, but why does Noire want to learn how to use magic now? We defeated Grima around two years ago, and if a new threat were to appear she could fight with her bow just like last time.”

Robin shook his head. “How naïve, don’t underestimate the thirst for knowledge, my friend! Besides, the more weapons she’s proficient with the better, and magic can be used for other things as well, after all.” 

Chrom shook his shoulders. “Fair enough, I suppose. Anyway, I’m going to go to bed, and I order you to go home and rest up as well.”

Robin smiled and couldn’t help feeling a bit touched by his friend’s thoughtfulness. “Aye aye, sir. I’ll just pack up here for the day, then. Good night, Chrom.” 

“See you tomorrow.” He replied and closed the door, and Robin was once again left alone. He put the documents he had checked out and put them neatly back on top of the pile. He then closed the windows behind the desk and grabbed his robe which was hanging from his chair. As he took cast a glance over his office to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything, he heard another knock on the door.

Unsure of who could want to visit him so late, he walked towards the door and opened it himself, rather than letting people enter on their own as he usually did. However, he soon regretted having done so, since he was met by none other than Cynthia, the last person one wanted to run into when tired. 

“Oh good you’re here!” She said happily, pushing past him and walking into his office without his permission. “I came here to talk about the Pegasus Knights’ uniforms!”

Robin resisted the urge to slam his palm against his own face. He closed the door and turned around to the hyperactive princess. She had put up her blue hair in two small pigtails and was wearing her usual armor, which she had worn even during the dinner due to her role as a royal Pegasus Knight. She looked the same as always.

And that was the problem.

Cynthia had grown into a very beautiful young woman. Not only that, but presumably thanks to her mother’s genes and her own harsh training, she had a body few people could only dream about attaining. It was clear from the angle of her breastplate that it pushed back a very large bust, and the short, tight dress showed just how wide her hips were. Her face was always bright and cheerful which only served to accentuate her cute features. All in all, she was one of the sexiest women Robin had ever seen, and she had no idea just how gorgeous she was – she liked saying she was pretty in her heroic speeches, but Robin didn’t think she fully realized just how true that was. Of course, she was also the daughter of his best friend, boss and ruler of the land, so he felt ashamed for even having such thoughts about her.

Robin almost started sweating, and the summer heat had nothing to do with it this time. “Cynthia, what can I help you with this time?” He said with as much cheer as he could muster. 

Cynthia inflated her cheeks. “You know exactly what you can help me with, Buster! Why haven’t you done anything about our uniforms yet?!” 

This time Robin actually did smack his hand against his forehead in frustration. “Cynthia, look, I’ve told you that I’ve got no influence over…”

She cut him off. “Yeah well I can’t bring this up to Cordelia! What would I even say to her? ‘Excuse me, Commander, but I feel half naked in our traditional, totally important uniforms’? I’d insult hundreds of years of tradition!”

“Well what would you like me to say to her?! I have nothing to do with the Pegasus Knights, and Cordelia would assume I had been staring at her soldiers! If she didn’t kill me, I’d die of humiliation!” 

“Just say it was an anonymous tip!”

“That wouldn’t help anything at all; Cordelia would want to try to solve it amicably first without any changes; can’t you just get a larger uniform?” 

“No way, that’d be super duper embarrassing! But…argh! I can’t fight like this! Look!” She said in a raised voice and spun around. Time seemed to slow down as her dress flew upwards, and Robin could catch the faintest glimpse of her purple panties which did an admirable job trying to conceal her large, round butt. As much as he wanted to stare, he instinctively looked away.

“See?! I can’t show my royal nethers to my fellow soldiers! How am I going to be everyone’s role model if all they’ll see is my underwear?!” She asked. 

Robin admired how her heart was always in the right place, even if her way of approaching things were often questionable. However, he also found himself admiring other things about her, and his body was reacting accordingly. Wanting to get the conversation over with as quickly as possible, and thanking Naga for his outfit’s relatively baggy pants, he replied “alright alright, point taken, I’ll try talking to Cordelia, but I’m very busy at the moment, and I can’t promise I’ll do it anytime soon, alright?” 

Cynthia did a little victory jump and raised her hands up high. “Yay! Robin, you’re just the best!” She rushed over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out of the office after a quick goodbye. Robin, on the other hand, remained in his office with his hand on his kissed cheek, staring blindly into space and enjoying the lasting faint scent of lavender. He decided to remain for a few minutes just to let his body cool down; the room may have been insufferably warm, but it was nothing compared to the heat in Robin’s lower regions.

-

The tactician left his office five minutes later and quickly made his way through the streets of Ylisstol to his new house which lay on the outskirts of town. The usually busy streets were almost empty even though an hour or two remained until midnight, most likely because of the heat which discouraged people from going outside. He smacked his lips, lamenting the fact that no shops were open, as he would’ve loved a glass of juice to quench his thirst. After around 20 minutes of walking through the beautiful streets of the capital, the buildings became fewer, and the distance grew between them, invoking a more rural feel. Finally, he saw his new house, or rather villa, which lay behind a hill that separated it from its nearest neighbor. There, it overlooked a small river that separated the neighborhood from an open field, and in the distance was the entrance to a mountain forest. 

Robin had always, or at least since he woke up and was found by Chrom, been a simple man. The impressive scenery and luxurious house were a bit too much for his taste, and he didn’t think people with his kind of job which involved a lot of communication and trust between many diverse groups should distance themselves with things like material goods. However, he thought back on the conversation he had had with Chrom, and if this was something that reflected well upon him, then he could put up with it, and he had spoken the truth when he had said that the training hall had been of great use. 

He unlocked the door and removed his shoes as the nobles did and walked into the living room which had a fancier name, but Robin hadn’t bothered remembering it. A beautiful hearth was the centerpiece of the room; in front of it was a glass table, a white wool rug and several red armchairs. To the side of it was a dark wooden table with far more chairs than necessary for Robin, but he supposed that’s where he would eat with “foreign dignitaries” when needed.

He then noticed a small note on the table and walked over to read it. 

“Dearest father, 

Noire dropped by earlier tonight for her training, but you weren’t here, and I was on my way out so I just told her to stay in the guest room which she has used before since I didn’t know when you were coming back, and knowing her she might’ve fallen asleep waiting for you. I’m going to Nah’s place and I won’t be home until tomorrow. Don’t worry, there’ll be no boys there!

Love,  
Morgan”

Robin chuckled a little at the last line and the adorable little heart she had drawn next to her name; he knew she thought he was a little overprotective of her, but what did she expect when Inigo was part of her circle of friends? Besides, because he didn’t have a wife yet, and Morgan couldn’t wait to find out who her mother was, she was constantly trying to set him up with people, so in his mind, they were even. 

He walked up to the second floor and knocked softly on the door to the guest room, and after not receiving an answer, he quietly opened the door, and saw that Noire was indeed lying on the bed. He entered the room and sat down next to her and shook her gently. She slowly opened her eyes with an “mm” and looked around the room, taking in surroundings, and her eyes fell upon Robin. 

“O-Oh! R-Robin! I’m so sorry! I fell asleep in your house and I wasn’t even invited, and you weren’t even here, but it was just so hot that I passed out!” She said quickly in a loud voice as she sat up and lowered her head as an apology. 

Robin just laughed. “Noire, you’re always welcome here; you’ve spent nearly as much time as I have in this place anyway, you practically live here with us!”

Noire blushed and bit her lip. “A-Am I really here that often?”

“Yes, and both me and Morgan really appreciate your company since this place is too big for us anyway, so relax will you?” He said and placed a hand on her scrawny shoulder. She was wearing her usual archer gear, and Robin saw both a bag next to the bag and noticed a bow and a quiver resting against the corner of the room, so she had probably been training earlier. Her midnight black hair was short and pointy, not even reaching her shoulders. Her cheekbones were both very high and prominent, and her dark green eyes seemed to sparkle in the light of the sun that came in through the large windows. She was as skinny as always, which of course made her chest stick out even more. Her big bust had only grown after the war, and she was now without a doubt even better equipped than her mother and Tiki. Robin had no idea how such a feat was possible given her physique, but as her teacher he had always tried his best to ignore it.

Unfortunately, it had grown increasingly hard to ignore, and since he was now spending so much time with her, and often running into Cynthia and other Shepherds, he felt as if though he was constantly surrounded by unrealistically beautiful women. It also didn’t help that Noire seemed to be completely unaware of her own assets, much like Cynthia.

“T-That’s so kind…” She said and looked away, pressing her arms down against the bed and raising her shoulders. This, of course, squeezed her breasts together to the point where it looked as if though they were about to burst out of her cleavage. Robin tried very hard to keep his focus on her face, wondering how he kept finding himself in these bizarre situations, especially without the influence of Morgan, who had more than once jokingly asked him if he preferred Noire’s chest or Cynthia’s butt, or someone else entirely – he had lightly smacked the back of her head every time she had asked him that though. Come to think of it, how did he raise her to become such a pervert? 

“Don’t mention it, Noire. You know, it’s too late for you to go home on your own anyway, so why don’t you stay the night? I’m sorry I came home so late, but if you want, we can have a session tomorrow morning after breakfast.” He suggested, standing up, careful to face away from her in order to avoid her seeing his once-again rock hard dick.

Noire smiled at him. “Thank you, I’d really like that. I’m sorry to be a bother.”

He shook his head, although he still didn’t dare to turn around. “You’re never a bother, Noire, I’ve told you that before. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need a bath before I go to bed, so I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast!”

“Good night!” She replied sweetly as he left the room. Once outside, he leaned against the wall and breathed heavily; what was wrong with him today? Why was it so difficult for him to be around women these days? He was still a young man with urges just like everyone else, but he had never felt this distracted by the good-looking women around him. Taking a deep breath, he tried rationalizing like he always did; he was simply tired and stressed, and that made his body react strangely. Plus, the heat was probably clouding his judgement as well.

It wasn’t a very logical explanation, but it was the only one that made sense to him at the moment, and with that, he walked to the bathroom, hoping there were still a few buckets of water left to fill the bathtub. He needed a cold bath.

-

Every morning, a middle-aged maid came to prepare breakfast and take care of the villa; after all, such a big house needed a lot of maintenance to be kept clean and not fall apart. This was Robin’s idea, as he almost never had enough time to do either, and it was nice to be met with fresh fruit, cheese, bread and different kinds of meat every morning. He had left a note telling her to prepare breakfast for Noire as well, and he found two plates waiting for them as a result.

He prepared a cup of black tea and cut up an apple and took a few grapes and a slice of a creamy cheese, and started eating and reading a novel he had borrowed from Sumia. It was strange eating in such silence since Morgan was usually around to cause a ruckus, but the maid wasn’t here nor did it seem like Noire had woken up yet, so he sat alone in the living room, enjoying a few minutes of peace and quiet before his busy day began.

The novel really wasn’t particularly well written, but Robin would be lying if he said it wasn’t at least entertaining. It was about a young, clumsy Pegasus Knight who suddenly found herself in a group of really attractive men all competing for her affections, and over the course of the story she grew as both a person and a warrior, and Robin had an inkling that she’d also find true love in the end. He chuckled to himself, of course this was the kind of book Sumia would like to read, although she didn’t have to rely on fantasies anymore; she was now a queen, a mother and a fantastic warrior, all she needed was a bit more self-esteem.

After having read several pages, Noire walked down the stairs and greeted him. “Good morning, Robin. Did you sleep well?”

She was as sweet as always, Robin thought. “Yeah, thanks, I slept like a log. How about you? Oh yeah, by the way, help yourself to whatever food you want; if we’re going to train we’ll need plenty of energy.”

She sat down and placed a small loaf of bread on her plate. “Thank you, you’re always so kind to me…”

“I’m pretty sure forbidding my guests from eating food while I am would make me a pretty shitty person.” He said with a laugh. “Don’t mention it, Noire. Besides, you sometimes drop by just to make sure I don’t work too much, so I’d say you’re the real kindhearted one here.”

She stopped putting food on her plate, cheeks turning slightly red, but her voice was full of determination. “S-Someone must make sure you don’t work yourself to death! You always put everyone else’s needs first! I know Morgan worries about you, too!”

Robin blinked twice, surprised by Noire’s conviction and worry. “I’m fi-“

“You’re not fine!” She said forcefully, although without any anger. “You work late into the nights, forget to eat, and everyone expects you to solve all of their problems! You looked like you were about to collapse yesterday when you got home, and if you didn’t train me and Morgan you wouldn’t have an outlet for all of your pent-up stress!”

He stared at her, unsure where this was coming from. He didn’t know how to reply, as all she had said was true.

After a few moments of silence, Noire returned to her usual meek self. “Eep! I-I didn’t mean to shout at you! I’ll just be on my way, I understand if you don’t want to train me anymore.” 

He stopped her from hastily leaving the table. He then started laughing, which made her even more nervous. “Thank you, I’m very glad to hear you care so much about my well-being. I promise I’ll try to take better care of myself from now on, alright?”

She sat down again with a relieved expression on her face. “Good.”

Robin leaned back in his chair, not uncomfortable with the affection showed by his beautiful student. However, one thing was bothering him. “So, Morgan worries about me too, huh?”

Noire swallowed a piece of bread. “Yeah…you’re her everything, you know? She just wants you to be happy, although, of course she wants to meet her mother as well. It must be so strange not knowing who your parents are…” 

He grimaced. Having not talked to Morgan about this at length made him feel like a bad parent. He knew they had a great connection; they’d do almost everything together, and they could talk forever about anything and everything. They were each other’s best friend, so he felt doubly ashamed that he hadn’t picked up on her worries; were all of her attempts at making him hook up with someone a way of her to get to know her mother? 

“I see…” He replied sadly. “I’ll talk to her about it later today. I never wanted for everyone to worry about me, least of all her.” 

“I think that’s a good idea.” She replied with a warm smile, happy that her words had had a proper impact. “It must be nice, having such kind parents…” She muttered dreamily.

“Hm? Did you say something?”

Noire’s eyes widened. “Ah! Oh, no, er… I mean, I just said you should talk to her!” She said quickly, pouring herself a glass of water and emptying it one go, coughing heavily afterwards. “Well, I’m all done here so I’ll just go get ready for my training!”

Robin had hardly had enough time to react, much less stop her. He briefly wondered if it was something he had said, but he brushed it off and chalked it up to Noire being terribly shy; she must’ve said something she didn’t want him to hear, although he didn’t know what. Finishing his breakfast, he started walking towards the training hall as well. 

-

The training hall was a separate building made in a traditional Chon’sin style, with square rice straw mats with black wooden frames. The doors were large and could be moved sideways, and lead to a wooden veranda which overlooked the field on the other side of the river. It was, in Robin’s opinion, the best part of his new fancy house, and he could see why nobles often built buildings such as these. They were both practical and exotic.

He found Noire standing on the veranda, enjoying the view. She closed her eyes in satisfaction as a gust of wind cooled her down. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Ugh, how long are we going to have to put up with this heat?”

“I don’t know, but I hope it’ll rain soon; I just feel so tired all the time now because of the sun.” 

“Well, I hope you’ve got enough energy for a real workout! I was thinking we could spar today, since we haven’t done that in a while.” Robin explained, heading into the hall. 

“Oh, yes, but…I don’t think I can defeat you; last time I didn’t even land a single good hit…” Noire said quietly, following him. 

“It’s not about defeating me, it’s about learning how to use your tomes and how other mages fight.” He informed her, picking up two training tomes from a cupboard. Training tomes contained low power wind spells that hardly even hurt an opponent, but they could send them flying if the incantations were used with enough force and if the magician was skilled enough. As such, they were the perfect tools for wizards to spar with. 

“Right.” She said, taking the tome Robin handed to her. “I’ll do my best!” 

He nodded. “Remember, we keep going until the other one is incapable of fighting back or yields – if you keep moving or using your spells, even if you’re on the ground, I’ll assume you’ll want to continue fighting. If you feel uncomfortable, or you get hurt, you tell me immediately, alright?”

“Yes, sir!” Noire replied, assuming her combat stance. 

“Alright then, ready yourself, my pupil! Three…two…one…go!” He said. Even though Noire had improved considerably in a short amount of time, she was still a novice, and Robin didn’t expect her to put up too much of a fight. Still, a spar like this always got his heart pounding, and he found it hard not to get excited. 

Noire went on the offensive immediately, quickly channeling a spell and sent it flying towards Robin. It took the form of a teal, faintly glowing light that mimicked a powerful gust of wind. He easily dodged it, but was impressed nonetheless. 

“Very good! You’re improving in both speed and power, but you’re still too predictable!” He told her, waiting for her to make the next move. 

She clicked her tongue and quickly summoned three less powerful spells and sent them in Robin’s direction; one against his legs, one against his chest, and the last one against his head. Rather than trying to dodge, he demonstrated that as a magician himself, he could easily dispel such weak, quickly conjured spells, and with a flick of his wrist, the energy coming towards him was dispersed immediately. Now it was his turn to attack; he prepared a spell and threw it against his opponent. The green energy from his spell shined brightly, and the wind magic made their hair and clothes flutter, obviously dwarfing Noire’s spells in power. The archer had just enough time to react and stepped to the side, dodging the blast that would’ve sent her flying into the wall. Breathing a quick sigh of relief, she channeled all the power she could into her next attack – Robin thought he could dodge whatever she threw at her, but after she launched spell, she split it in two, and he sidestepped right into one of the orbs. 

Mild pain struck his stomach, and he was knocked back a meter, but he didn’t lose his footing. He could see Noire pressing her advantage, closing the distance and rapidly casting spells, trying to make sure Robin couldn’t launch any counter attacks. He dodged and blocked as many projectiles as he could, but a few did manage to slip past his guard. However, they barely hurt at all since Noire didn’t have a lot of time to put any real power into them, and she was quickly growing tired from her assaults. 

Robin brought up his arm and blocked the final last attacks before Noire stopped. She was panting, her enormous chest heaving to the rhythm of her ragged breaths. She bent forward and grabbed her own legs in an attempt to quickly catch her breath, which gave Robin another good look at her chest. However, he was distracted only for a little while, and quickly resumed his role as the harsh teacher; she hadn’t called quits yet, and as such the battle continued.

“Not bad at all!” He praised her. “However, as you’ve probably noticed, you spent far too much energy trying to beat me even though you weren’t doing a lot of damage, and now you’ll have a hard time fighting back. Do you want to take a break, or should we continue?” 

“Hah…hah…” She stood up properly, and although she was clearly tired, her eyes were full of determination. “The rules state…hah…that we should continue until the other one…gives up or is incapable of fighting back…there’s no mention of any breaks, and I haven’t lost yet.” 

Despite being a very gentle and shy person, Noire was incredibly competitive and hated the idea of losing. She also didn’t like to be pitied, which was one of the reasons why Robin’s rules were so strict; he wanted to show her that he didn’t treat her any differently and that she was a strong person capable of putting up with even his strict training. 

“Alright then, if you want to be tossed around a bit before you surrender, then I don’t mind.” He gloated and quickly launched a spell that sent her flying several meters, although she was still standing, crossing her arms in front of her to shield herself from any new attacks while she caught her breath. 

“Uah…uh…” She whimpered, not expecting such a strong attack so suddenly. Robin then remembered why he had taken a break with the sparring sessions: Noire let out some very suggestive moans whenever she was attacked, even though they only used training tomes. Robin was suddenly very glad that the training hall was a separate building, or else the maid would’ve assumed they were doing something else entirely. Unfortunately, for the third time in a very short period of time, Robin felt his cock growing stiff at the most inopportune time. 

“That guard won’t help you if you don’t see the attack coming!” He instructed her, and cast a spell that hit her from the side, knocking her shoulder-first into the wall. 

“Kyaaa! Uuh…” She whined, pressing her back against the wall and holding her aching shoulder, bracing herself for another attack.

And Robin delivered, casting spells, although less powerful than the ones before, and slammed her into the wall several times, her moans increasing in intensity after every hit. Noire tried countering to the best of her ability, raising her thin arm slowly to try and catch Robin off guard as he punished her weakened defenses, but he quickly slapped her hand down, forcing her to drop her book. 

He stopped casting his spells and looked at her. She was still holding her right shoulder and breathing heavily, leaning against the wall for support, and it looked once again as if though her breasts were about to pop out, as his repeated attacks had shaken her up considerably. Her knees pointed slightly inwards, her eyes were shut and her hair was a mess. Even though she hadn’t told him to stop, Robin was worried he had gone too far and actually hurt her for real. 

“H-Hey, Noire? Are you alright? I’m so sorry, you look like you’re hurt. Let’s stop here.” He said in a worried tone, walking closer to her. 

“Hah…hah…” She looked at him, eyes half-closed and unfocused. “I…haven’t given up…yet…”

Robin stared at her incredulously. “Noire, you’re clearly incapable of fighting back. You should be proud of yourself; you’ve improved so much so quickly, you’ll be my equal in no time.”

She smiled at him. “R-Really? I’m glad…” She murmured, and then sat down, still leaning against the wall. “I just…want you to be proud of me.”

“You idiot! You have nothing to prove to me, I’ve always been proud of you! You’re an inspiration to me!” He said with more force than intended. 

“H-Huh?! W-What are you saying?!” She asked nervously, cheeks again ablaze. 

“You’re always working hard even when you’re tired, you fought bravely against Grima even when you were afraid, and you even came back in time to correct our mistakes! You’re a damn hero, Noire!” He told her, sitting down with her and putting a hand on her thigh.

“A-Ah…” She stuttered, just staring at him and then on the floor. “You’re exaggerating, I’m not that special. I just went with the flow; Lucina is the true hero.” 

Robin shook his head and then leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, continuing to slowly stroke her thigh. “You need to give yourself some more credit.”

They spent a few moments in silence, both resting up after their sparring session. They both noticed the heat and that they had begun sweating; they’d both need a bath, which Robin felt was one of his primary activities at the moment. 

Suddenly, Noire spoke up in a timid voice. “R-Robin…you’re still stroking my thigh…” 

“O-Oh!” Robin burst out, quickly removing his hand. “I’m so sorry! Gods, I don’t know why I did that.” 

“…I don’t mind.” Noire said quietly. 

Robin nearly coughed his lungs up in surprise. “H-Huh?”

“I don’t mind.” She said, more self-assuredly. “A-And judging by things, you don’t either.” She continued and pointed at Robin’s crotch, and he noticed that his erection was very much visible. 

“Oh…shit.” Robin said, hanging his head low. “I’m so sorry, Noire, I don’t know what’s up with my body recently. I think the stress and the heat might be getting to me, heh.” He finished pathetically, trying to blame something, anything to alleviate the awkward situation. 

Noire gently placed her hand over his and looked him in the eye. “I told you I don’t mind, and you don’t need to find an excuse for your body reacting a certain way. In fact…I…” She trailed off, biting her lip. 

“Noire?”

“I…I enjoy our sparring sessions. I mean, I really enjoy them. I…thought my moans gave me away.” 

So those hadn’t been merely suggestive moans, Robin thought, but actual moans of pleasure. He felt stupid for not having realized it sooner, although if he had known about it earlier, he might’ve changed the format of his classes. “So…when I was blowing you into the wall…?”

Noire nodded sheepishly. “I loved it. I think if anyone here should be concerned with what our bodies react to, it should be me.” 

“Huh…” He murmured. He couldn’t believe Noire of all people was into…whatever slamming someone against a wall was called. She always came across as so meek and timid, but he knew she was a very strong person when it mattered the most. Being dominated by someone else seemed to go against both her weaker side and her stronger side. “So uh…do you get excited when you fight for real as well?”

She looked at him with wide eyes. “N-No! Of course not! I don’t want to be injured or anything I just…want to lose control for a while, and I can only let myself go completely when I’m with someone I trust, like you…I know you’d never, ever hurt me for real.” 

“That makes sense, and of course I’d never hurt you; I care a lot about you, Noire.” Robin said with a nod. “To tell you the truth, I, uh…rather enjoyed tossing you around like a ragdoll as well. Of course, I couldn’t admit that to anyone for, uh, obvious reasons.” 

They were both silent, sitting near each other and just staring into space, neither of them really knowing what to do next. However, the tactician’s heart was pounding harder and harder with every passing second, and he found it very difficult to keep his thoughts and desires in check. However, before he could come up with an excuse to leave, or do anything that would cool down his desires, Noire spoke again.

“Robin, please, let me take care of you for a while.” She said, closing in on him and locked her lips with his. They were both inexperienced kissers, but they made up for it with their raw passion. Their tongues fought for control, circling, wrestling and colliding with each other. This battle kept going for a long while until they both had to stop for air. 

“Hah…wow…” Robin said. 

“Yeah…” Noire replied.

And then they continued, learning to slow down and how to best satisfy each other with their mouths. She gently lay him down on the rice straw floor and sat on top of him, placing her crotch right over his and started grinding, supporting herself by placing her hands on his chest. Even though she did this through their clothes, Robin felt incredibly good, and he forgot all about kissing her and just enjoyed the sensation of her pussy slowly rubbing against his dick.

She lowered her head and spoke lowly only a centimeter from his ear, her voice filled with a heat he had never heard before “I’m glad you like it. I’m glad I can make you feel good.” 

Robin moaned in response, not able to think clearly. Because of her proximity, he could smell a combination of her usual scent of freshly cut grass mixed with the sweat that came from the heat, sparring and what they were doing right now. A part of him wondered how he ended up here and if this was the right thing to do; things like these had a tendency to get out and cause a lot of problems, especially in a group as tightly knit as the Shepherds. However, even though he had always prided himself on his ability to think rationally, he found it almost impossible to concentrate on anything other than the impossibly beautiful woman who was pleasing him. 

Noire picked up the pace, and her breasts finally escaped their confinement. They bounced around in time to her movement, completely entrancing Robin.

“Oh no!” She yelled in surprise, and stopped grinding and turning away from Robin, bringing him back to reality as she desperately tried putting her huge assets back into her clothes. 

“Noire, are you alright?” He asked carefully. He wanted desperately to continue what they were doing, but the most important part was that they both enjoyed it.

She turned around again, trying to cover her breasts with her hands, but failing to do so; they were simply too big. The archer looked at him shyly. “I’m sorry…it’s a little silly to worry about this now, huh?”

“Noire, we can stop whenever you want, you shouldn’t push yourself to do anything you don’t want to do.” Robin said, placing a hand on her cheek and stroking it with his thumb.

“No!” She said immediately. “I-I want to do this, I NEED to do this! I just…I’m a little shy. My body is so frail and skinny, yet these things are completely unproportional to the rest of me. That’s why I never wear anything with a cleavage when I’m not using my archer outfit.” 

He placed his other hand behind her head and gave her a deep kiss. She let out a surprised squeak but soon kissed him back, humming in satisfaction. “You’re beautiful. You’re so beautiful that I can hardly believe my eyes; I really wish you wouldn’t feel so negatively about your own body.” 

“I know I shouldn’t, but it’s not that easy.” She said, and was silent for a moment, but soon continued. “But I trust you, and I want you to look at me.” 

She lowered her hands, and her breasts fell down. Robin took a moment to enjoy the view, they really were gigantic, and the shape was just what he had hoped for, with small, pink, erect nipples inviting him to grab them, noticing that they sort of spilled over in his hands. Noire had always had nice, pale skin, but these breasts felt as if they were made of silk, so light and smooth that he felt like they would’ve made the perfect pillows. He gave them a gentle squeeze and then kissed them multiple times. 

“Ah…uh…” She let out her cute groans again, which Robin had learned to take as a sign that she was really enjoying herself. 

“Do you want to continue what we were doing?” He asked, squeezing her tits harder this time and planted a kiss on each of her nipples. 

“Y-Yes, please…” 

“Does it feel good when I play with your breasts?” 

“Y-Yes…”

“And if I do this?” He said, squeezing them even harder. 

“Uuaaaahh! Uuuugh…!” She moaned loudly, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip. She had started touching herself as Robin focused all of his attention on her breasts.

“Oh? You seem to like that.”

“Yes! I really like it!”

“Then you’re going to love this!” He screamed, tightening his grip even further and pulling them as far as he could sideways.

“AAAAAH?! UAH!!! MMMM!!!” Her moans were ecstatic and she kept rubbing her pussy as she bent her back backwards, writhing under Robin’s treatment of her tits. Her eyes rolled back into her head and looked as if though she was about to pass out from the pleasure.

Robin kept this up for a minute or two, before he finally moved on to her nipples, and twist them. 

Noire’s scream was incredibly loud, and for a second Robin was afraid that the entire neighborhood had heard them, but he realized that he didn’t care; all that mattered was him, her and what they were doing. 

After a few seconds, Noire started screaming and repeating the same words over and over. “UAAAH! I’m cumming…I’m cummingI’mcummingI’MCUMMINGI’M…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!”

Her entire body convulsed, and Robin let go of her breasts, dropping her to the ground. He watched her twitch from the pleasure as her movements grew slower and slower, and her moans grew more and more quiet, until she lay still in complete silence, tears, sweat and saliva all blending together on her face; she looked like a complete mess, and it made him hornier than he had ever been before. 

She didn’t wake up until several minutes later. He gently stroked her still-clothed stomach, realizing that they were both still fully dressed, apart from Noire’s breasts having finally made their way out of her cleavage. 

Noire made a few incomprehensible noises and then touched her tits, wincing in pain. “Ah…ah…ouch…” 

“You okay?”

She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. “I’m exhausted, and my breasts feel as if a wyvern has stepped on them…but I’ve never felt better.” 

He smiled back at her and leaned against the wall, gesturing for her to lean against him. She complied, and for a few minutes they just sat in silence, slowly stroking and massaging each other’s bodies. Robin planted a kiss on her head, taking in her scent of freshly cut grass as he lowered his mouth to her neck and started kissing her there. 

“Mmm…” Noire hummed in content. “I’m sorry, I started this with wanting to take care of you, but in the end you were the one who had to satisfy me.”

He turned her head around and kissed her soft lips. “The pleasure was all mine.” 

She sighed. “You need to stop sacrificing your own needs, Robin.” She said, and turned around and stood on all fours, her eyes locked with his. “It’s no wonder you’ve been turned on for so long; we haven’t done anything for several minutes now and you’re still rock hard!” 

He was about to say something, but she cut him off, her midnight black hair swinging dramatically as she emphasized her point. “I don’t want to hear it!”

She unbuttoned his pants and lowered his smallclothes. The pants were still technically on, but you could now fully see his cock. 

“W-Wow…” She said, taken aback by the sheer size of it. “I-It’s huge! It’s just like…just like in the books I’ve read.” 

“You read those kinds of things, Noire?”

“Hah…well…yes, but I don’t think you understand how popular they are.”

“If you say so! They’ve never really appealed to me, but I can see why…”

He didn’t finish his sentence as Noire started playing with his dick, softly moving her right hand up and down while her left index finger played with the tip. The softness of her skin made it feel as if though she was wearing silken gloves and was afraid of hurting him. However, he could see that she wasn’t looking particularly nervous; her eyes were focused, and her mouth was slightly open, clearly enjoying herself and wanting to make sure she did a good job. 

“These are always my favorite scenes in the books.” She said quietly. “I hope I’m doing this right.”

She lowered her head and kissed the tip of his dick, her breasts grazing the shaft. She then used her tongue to lick the glans, playing with the hole. She moved on to insert her tongue between the foreskin and the glans and circled it around. 

Robin moaned. He had not been expecting this. “W-Where did you learn this?!”

She stopped playing with her tongue and looked up at him, her head never leaving his crotch area. “Those books are, um, very descriptive.”

“I-I see…” He replied, now very curious as to just how graphic these books were. He also swore that if he ever met the author, he’d personally thank them.

She kissed the bottom of his cock a few times before she started to lick it up and down, until she finally decided to fully put it in her mouth. Robin could feel her mouth making his rod wet as it pressed against the inside of her cheeks. She started slowly and built up the speed over the time. However, she could never reach all the way down, as his dick was too big, and she didn’t want to risk gagging.

“Ah…ah!” Robin groaned, closing his eyes tightly. He could hear the slurping sounds of Noire as she picked up the pace yet again, her breasts bouncing wildly to the rhythm of her movements. 

“Mm, uugh..MMM! Ooh!” Noire moaned, sounding as if she was at her limits. Her breathing was ragged, and she was slowly losing her previous intensity.

“Please, Noire! Just a little bit more! I’m…I’m so close!” 

She put as much energy as she could into the final moments. Robin then had the idea of helping out, grabbing hold of her hair and pushing her head up and down.

“UAH!” Noire let out a surprised, muffled scream, excited by the idea of yet again having her movements controlled by him. Her body was heavy, her thoughts clouded and her mouth and throat ached, but she still kept going.

“This is it!” Robin screamed. “FUCK! I’m cumming!” 

Noire could feel the tactician’s cock starting to twitch and she removed her mouth from his cock, breathing heavily. However, what she had forgotten was that Robin’s load was on its way. Unable to stop it, Robin sprayed his cum all over her face, even getting plenty of it in her hair. Trying to withdraw from the flood of semen, she raised her head and put her hands in front of her, but after another twitch, another, less intense load landed on her tits and clothes. 

Both of them collapsed. Robin slumped against the wall while Noire just lay on her back, completely out of it. 

“It…it feels so good…” She said quietly, sounding as if she was struggling to stay awake. “It…it feels so unreal…I actually…got to do this…with Robin…” 

“Hah…hah…” He gasped. “You make it…sound as if…you’ve been wanting this for a while.” 

It took a while for her to respond. “So many of us have wanted this for so long, don’t you know how popular you were? You were always the attractive, hard-working guy everyone could rely on. So many people had crushes on you, or at least wanted to have sex with you. And now I was the first…I’m so glad.” 

Robin’s eyes widened at the revelation. “Really?”

Noire didn’t respond, she had passed out, her face stained with sweat, saliva, tears and now cum made her almost unrecognizable, but she was smiling happily, not bothered by her current appearance. 

He looked at her, enjoying the view of his handiwork and her enormous cum-stained chest. He couldn’t help feeling happier than he had been in a long time; not only had he had sex with one of the most beautiful women he knew, but she had revealed that she, and many others, had been very interested in him for a long time. He couldn’t help but feeling very proud of the news, and he was now very interested in finding out who his admirers were, or at least had been. 

However, that would all have to wait until he had cleaned up both himself and his pupil. Scooping her gently up in his arms, careful not to wake her up, he walked towards the main building, hoping she wouldn’t have anything against a shared bath, and that they could avoid the maid and possibly Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire Emblem and all of its characters belong to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> There we go, my first lemon story or whatever they're called. It was really fun to write! Now I just need to figure out who I'll write about in the next chapter. Feel free to leave any suggestions for characters you want to see, improvements to my writing or whatever crosses your mind! 
> 
> So, why is Robin so hot and bothered all the time recently? Who's the author of the romance novels? Will Robin let this encounter get to his head? Find out later!


	2. Wings of Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having had a rough, but pleasant, morning with Noire, they discuss what happened and decide to meet again at an unspecified time in the near future. Meanwhile, Robin's duties lead him to a woman who has a lot of things on her mind.

He couldn’t get over just how good her skin felt. They were lying in the big stone bathtub filled with cold water collected by the maid earlier in the morning. The room itself wasn’t particularly large, but the bathtub was fairly spacious, and the sunlight from the window reflected upon the blue and white colored stone tablets that adorned the walls and the floor. Noire was leaning against his chest, enjoying Robin’s touch as he stroked her body and softly kneaded her breasts, trying to make them feel a bit better after the punishment they had gone through not more than half an hour before. Noire had washed her face thoroughly several times in the washbasin to get rid of the various fluids after getting over the idea of sharing a bath with someone else, and she was now sighing contently as her teacher explored every inch of her. Robin had also had the foresight to bring two big glasses of water, and they were slowly but surely feeling more and more refreshed after their particularly intense training session. He buried his face in her scrawny shoulder and kissed it gently, taking in her wonderful outdoor scent.

“This is nice.” She said dreamily and taking another sip of water. “I can’t believe you have to go to work soon.” 

“Yeah, sorry for having responsibilities.” He replied cheekily. 

“Har har.” The archer replied sarcastically, surprising Robin. She turned around and placed her hands on his chest, her long, thin fingers playfully drawing small circles. “So, where do we go from here?”

Robin exhaled, looking down at Noire, who was now resting her head against his breast. He planted a kiss on her head and stroked her back. “I don’t know.” 

“Mm…” She hummed as a reply. “I think we should take it slow and, um, not mention it to people for a while.”

“How so?”

“W-Well, first of all, my mother would kill me.”

“Oh yeah.”

“And secondly, this happened so fast; I need time to gather my thoughts.”

Robin nodded silently.

“B-But I’m not saying I didn’t enjoy it!” She said, sitting up properly and waving her hands in front of her defensively, trying to deflect whatever argument she thought Robin could come up with. “I loved it! I’ve been wanting that for a while! I just…”

He grabbed ahold of her arms. “Noire, I understand what you’re saying, and I agree.”

“Oh…” She answered, her mouth forming a small O. “Can we still kiss?”

“That we can.” Robin answered, bringing her body closer to his yet again, and their lips met and stayed locked for quite some time. Robin brought his hands down her very thin waist and placed them on her hips, then brought them up again with his nails lightly pressed against her back.

“O-Ooh…ahh…y-you’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” She asked happily, quivering in delight at the sensation. 

“One of my many charms.” He replied cockily.

Their playful banter was suddenly interrupted by a familiar loud voice coming from the main entrance. “Fathe~r I’m ho~me!” 

They both sat up suddenly, eyes widening; they had been having such a pleasant time that they had completely forgotten that they didn’t know at what time Morgan had planned on returning. Noire looked at her clothes that had been unceremoniously thrown against the wall and forgotten about; they were still stained with cum and sweat, so she had to go to the guest room and get the other clothes she had in her bag. However, the guest room was on the other side of the corridor, and she would have to pass the stairs on the way, which would make her fully visible from the bottom floor. For obvious reasons, they couldn’t show Morgan that they had both been in the bathroom at the same time, and especially not that they had been bathing together – naked! 

“Damn!” Robin muttered, trying to quickly come up with a plan of action. “You’re going to have to pass the stairs to get to your guest room, which means Morgan will see you on the way there.”

“B-But I can’t wear my clothes! And if she comes up to the second floor, we’ll be stuck in here!” 

Morgan called for Robin again, louder than before. “Fa~the~r where a~re you~?” 

“Oh, uh, I didn’t hear you before, sweetie! I’m in the bathroom; I’ll be right there!” Robin yelled, then turned to Noire and spoke quickly and quietly. “I’ll go and distract her! You’re going to have to try and listen to what we say, and if you can’t hear us, move quickly. I’ll make sure she doesn’t look in your direction.” 

“Right!” Noire said, clenching her fists in determination. “Good luck!”

He stood up and quickly dried his body with a smooth, white towel with a blue floral pattern that Virion had given him the year before – the nobleman had, in fact, given him two, and nudged Robin’s ribs with his elbow and winked while handing his gift over. Had…had he expected something like this to happen? 

Robin shook his head, wondering why he was thinking about that right now. He tied the towel around his waist and left the room and practically flew down the stairs. He was just in time, too, as Morgan was about to begin climbing them. She was wearing an outfit similar to his, although she had removed the coat because of the heat and held it against her chest. Since she wasn’t particularly fond of the unusually warm summer either, she had switched from the standard pants to a short skirt that matched the black and purple coat. Her black hair was messy and uneven, as always, and like Noire’s it didn’t reach her shoulders. Her brown eyes were large and sharp, and her cheeks were rather round, contrasting her well-trained body and short stature.

“Hey, sweetheart!” Robin said with an odd mix of genuine parental love and sheer dread; maybe one day he and Noire would enter a proper relationship, but he didn’t want to reveal just what they had done to his only daughter, who was prone to asking many questions and the occasional flight of fancy.

“Father!” She replied with a bright smile. “Couldn’t wait to see me, huh? I’ve only been gone for a day!” 

“Uh…yeah, it’s good to see you again.”

“Hm? Are you alright, Father? You make it sound as if I’ve been gone for ages! In fact, you look a little pale...”

Robin was wracking his brain for a way out of this mess and any explanation that would sound logical. “Um, I didn’t sleep very well. You know, thinking about my responsibilities and such.” 

Morgan’s face grew more serious and she put her hands on her hips, her cloak almost touching the ground. “Geez! I’ve told you that you’ve got to be more careful with your own health! What would we all do if you collapsed, hmm? What would Chrom say? You can’t help everyone if you break under the pressure!”

He looked at his daughter and smiled warmly, so proud to have raised such a caring girl that he almost forgot about his current situation. “I promise I’ll take my health into account more often.”

“That’s what you always say!”

“But I really mean it this time.” He said, placing a hand on her head.

“You promise?” She asked skeptically, squinting at him.

“I can’t have my daughter worry about me all the time, now can I? I’ll take more breaks and try to come home earlier when my schedule allows for it.”

Morgan beamed at him again, her white teeth practically shining at him. “Good! But Father, you really should consider how you choose to greet pure, innocent maidens such as myself! I mean look at you, you’re wearing nothing but a towel!”

Robin clicked his tongue. Apparently, that was enough seriousness for her. He gently smacked the back of her head as he always did whenever she talked about things like that. “Innocent? You? The things I’ve heard coming out of your mouth would make even Gaius blush.” 

She stuck her tongue out at him. “I’m glad Chrom and Frederick at least keep you in shape! And where’s Noire? If she saw your manly chest she’d probably pass out, yet her body would react instinctively and run out on its own, and then she’d never come back!” 

“Where do you even get all of your ideas from?” He asked her, half-impressed at her creativity. “We just had a sparring session, and she’s sleeping in her guest room; you know how easily she gets tired. Let’s go down to the bottom floor and talk there so we can let her rest.” He put extra emphasis on the words “let’s go down” to make sure Noire heard it.

“Ooh, okay!” She replied chirpily and turned around. Now Robin only had to find a way to make sure she couldn’t see up to the second floor. So far, things were going well. “How did it go?”

Oh right, of course she’d want to know that. He had to be careful not to let any details slip. “She’s improving very quickly; she might even become your equal one of these days.” 

“Awesome!” She answered positively. “Nothing motivates you like a friendly rivalry. And then, one day, we might even beat you!”

Robin chuckled, seating himself in an armchair that faced the stairs, forcing Morgan to sit in one facing the other direction. “Sure, kiddo, whatever you say.” 

She inflated her cheeks in mock annoyance. “Are you doubting me? I’ll have you know I’m working very hard to surpass you!”

“And I’m working hard to stay ahead of you.”

Morgan growled. “So, what kinds of moves did she use? I want to know what worked and what didn’t.” 

Robin swallowed. “W-Well, she was really aggressive, and she cleverly put a lot of energy into one attack and then split it into two, predicting my dodge.” 

“Ah, so that’s where that mark came from.” She said and pointed at his stomach. Indeed, there was a pink mark left after the attack right under his right ribs. 

“Yeah, it stung a little, but you know how weak the training tomes are; it doesn’t get much worse than that unless you blow someone into a wall or something.” He explained and stopped himself from adding “like I did to her”.

“Uh-huh, then what?”

“She got tired from trying to break my defenses, so I cast my own spell and that was it.” 

Morgan tilted her head. “Really? Just one spell? Noire has more fight in her than that, surely? I would’ve thought you’d blow her into the wall, her massive boobies knocked out of her cleavage as she goes ‘kyaa! M-Master Robin! T-This is so embarrassing, I give up!’” She said, doing her best impression of Noire, complete with mannerisms.

If Robin had had been drinking something at that point, he would’ve spat it out. He was somewhat used to – or as used to as you could be to – his daughter being a pervert and having some weird fantasies she didn’t mind sharing, but this one was actually dangerously close to what had actually happened. “W-What are you saying?!”

She laughed loudly and leaned back in her armchair. “Aah, you should see the look on your face! I didn’t know you were THAT sensitive, Father! A lot of women like that, especially when coupled with a smoking hot bod’” 

“By Naga, I’ve raised a monster…” 

“Aaw, that’s unfair! Come on, you know I just want you to meet someone; you need someone to take care of and someone to be taken care by! Besides, I also want to meet my mother! It’s crazy talking to all these beautiful single ladies in the Shepherds and not knowing whether or not they’re actually my future mom, you know?”

Robin smiled sadly at her. “That must be pretty tough, but I can’t promise to fall from someone in the Shepherds, you know? There are more women out there.”

Morgan waved her hand dismissively. “What are the odds of that happening? You don’t talk to many people outside of the Shepherds, not to mention I think you’re quite popular amongst the group’s many bachelorettes!” 

He tried coming up with a counterargument, but it was pointless. Most people he spoke to at length did belong to the Shepherds. However, he did make a mental note of Morgan also thinking he was popular; if everyone kept saying it, it would surely go to his head.

“It’s so strange not knowing if one of my best friends might turn out to be my mother! I don’t know if that’s awesome or terrifying, or a mix of both!” 

They laughed together at the bizarre situation. It really was odd how quickly the Shepherds had gotten used to the idea of their children coming back from the future. Of course, Robin’s situation was quite different since he had never married, and even though he just wanted what was best for Morgan, he couldn’t force himself to fall in love. Still, on some level it felt like he had failed her.

“You know I love you, right Morgan? No matter how this strange situation turns out, I’ll always be here for you. If you ever feel down because of this, or anything else, please come and talk to me, alright?”

Morgan’s eyes widened and she moved around a bit in her armchair, uncharacteristically taken aback. “I know. Thanks, daddy.” 

She very rarely called him something other than “Father”, but in moments like these, he was reminded of the fact that she was a young girl and that this must be bothering her greatly. 

“I’m going to hug you now.” She continued, standing up and quickly running over to him, sitting down in his lap, wrapping her arms around him. “I love you too.” 

“I know you do, honey.” He said, gently stroking her messy hair. He had almost entirely forgotten about Noire at this point, but he reasoned that she must’ve reached the guest room and changed her clothes by now; she should be down at any moment. “I hope I’m doing alright as a single parent.”

“You’re doing great. I’m sorry for complaining about this.”

“No no, you have every right; I can’t imagine how confusing it must be for you. You know, I even appreciate your attempts at trying to set me up with people.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, so don’t stop doing that. Who knows, maybe one day soon your efforts will bear fruit.”

She giggled. “I’ll do that. You know I don’t just do it to find my mother and get you a wife; I also do it because it’s hilarious.” 

Before Robin could reply, a third, much more timid voice spoke from the bottom of the stairs. “You look like you’re having fun.” 

Noire had come down, wearing a loose, sleeveless white blouse with a black string tied in a neat knot around her collar, and black shorts. It may have been a very unremarkable outfit, but Robin was still amazed by her long, pale legs. Add to the fact that you could even make out her assets through the large blouse, and she was still as sexy as ever. 

“Oh, hey Noire!” Morgan greeted cheerfully, still sitting in Robin’s lap. “Did your training go well?”

For a fraction of a second, Noire’s eyes looked panicked, and she exchanged a lightning quick look with Robin. Thankfully, she quickly regained her composure. “Ah, yes, very well, thank you.” 

Morgan gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up. “Awesome! Now, shouldn’t you comment on the fact that my father isn’t wearing any clothes?”

“E-Eep! R-Robin!” Noire said, averting her gaze from father and son. A part of Robin was unsure whether or not she was faking her embarrassment or not, seeing as she was a rather shy person, but they HAD just spent quite some time together without any clothes on, so he assumed she was just a good actress. 

“Morgan, don’t embarrass our guests! I’m sorry, Noire, I thought you’d be sleeping for a little while longer.” He explained, smacking Morgan on the back of her head. 

“N-No it’s alright…” She stammered weakly. 

“Aaw, look, she’s all shy!” Morgan said happily, looking first at Noire, then at her father, then back at Noire. “Maybe I should leave you two alone. Father, don’t put any clothes on!” 

“Eeek!” Noire all but screamed. “I-I’m sorry, I promised I would help Mother with a few things. T-Thanks for the training Robin I’ll see you later bye!” She said at the speed of sound and ran towards the door, opening it and forgetting to even close it. Robin assumed that while her shyness played a part in how nervous she seemed, he was certain that she just wasn’t comfortable with lying or running the risk of revealing what had happened, and took her first and best chance to leave as quickly as she could. 

“Aw, Father, you’re scaring out guests away with your bare chest.” She said in a mocking tone. “Really, you don’t know how to treat us innocent maidens at all. For shame.”

Robin tried sighing angrily, but he couldn’t stop himself from cracking a smile.

Morgan took his lack of retaliation as a sign that she could keep teasing him. “But man, she sure has some nice tiddies; her back must hurt like hell.”

“Morgan, what have we said about objectifying people?”

“What? It’s true! They’re like, huge! Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about them while training! It’s a miracle those bad boys haven’t popped out of her archer outfit during any of our sparring sessions! I can see it now, her embarrassed look, your lustful…”

Robin stood up, causing Morgan to fall down to the ground with a loud thump. “And that’s my cue to go to work. You can stay here and daydream all you want, but some of us have responsibilities.” He said condescendingly, making his way to his room to prepare for another day in the castle. 

“Owie…” Morgan said, rubbing her left knee which she had fallen on. “That’s low, Father! I just happen to have a day off – and a life to enjoy, unlike someone else here!”

“Now who’s being low?!” Robin asked, not turning his head around. Their not-so-serious argument kept going even as the distance between them increased, causing them both to yell at each other as they exchanged mean-spirited comments. When Robin was finally dressed and had packed his bag with the necessary papers and was about to leave, they laughed, hugged, and wished each other a pleasant day. Their relationship might’ve looked very strange on the outside, but their circumstances were anything but normal, and they did the best they could – what mattered to both of them was that they loved each other dearly.

-

The sun scorched the capital, and people who had somewhere they needed to be walked down the shaded parts of the streets, effectively forming large lines and leaving the center empty. Old women coming from the countryside to sell fruits, vegetables, homemade wine and cheese were fanning themselves and complaining loudly about the heat, and even the kids who’d normally run around and cause havoc were eerily absent, presumably indoors or at a lake somewhere, as there was little else one could do in this temperature.

Robin held his cloak over his head to shield himself from the sun, wondering why he had even brought it with him when he knew he’d never wear it in this weather, but for now he appreciated the shade it provided. He stopped at a fruit vendor who sold freshly squeezed juice, bought a glass and downed it in only a few seconds. Thanking the vendor and paying for his drink, he picked up the pace and soon entered the castle, greeting the soldiers standing guard outside. 

Thankfully, it was cooler inside. He walked through the palace garden, enjoying the scent of the many flowers which were kept in pristine condition in spite of the weather thanks to the staff and Sumia. Ever since she had become queen, the garden had become increasingly beautiful, filled with all sorts of plants and flowers of all colors, both local and exotic. Vines with dark blue flowers hung from the pillars surrounding the area, contrasting the crimson roses near the entrance to the castle proper. Robin knew little about flowers, so he didn’t even know the names of some of the more strange-looking ones, but he did enjoy the serene atmosphere and appreciated all the hard work that must’ve go to maintaining so many different kinds of plants nonetheless.

Entering the castle and passing by various portraits and suits of armor, he walked towards the throne room to greet Chrom and ask him if there were any urgent matters to attend. Normally, it was Robin’s job to know that, but since a lot of people reported directly to the Exalt, it wasn’t all that rare that Chrom was the one updating Robin. He may have been a royal, but Chrom was never one to just sit on his throne and do nothing; he was still a man of action, and he kept up to date with as many things as possible, and still kept training like he always had.

He walked into the throne room and noticed his best friend talking to a ranting Lord Southwind, a noble of a small region to the south of Ylisstol. It was the same man who had occupied most of Robin’s attention last night, as he talked passionately about art for nearly an hour. The man was surprisingly well built, with long, dark brown hair and an impressive beard that reminded Robin of a lion. He was also one of the more blunt and honest nobles around, making him more likeable than most whenever he wasn’t busy talking someone’s ears off. Choosing to take an arrow for Chrom, Robin greeted them both cheerfully and asked Lord Southwind if he could come to his office and share some decoration tips for Robin’s new house. Absolutely ecstatic at the idea, the noble bowed for a very relieved-looking Chrom and took his leave, Robin following and giving his friend a “you-owe-me-for-this” look.

About an hour later, their conversation ended and Lord Southwind left his office and went to prepare for the trip back to his lands. Robin took a deep breath and got to work on his pile of documents, starting with tearing up Cynthia’s request; he’d have to come up with a way to talk to Cordelia about their outfits. He sighed, trying to think of ways he could say something that wouldn’t make him sound awkward or, at the very least not make him sound like a pervert. However, thinking back on his morning, maybe he was one. Maybe Morgan had actually corrupted him.

He ran a hand through his white, spiky hair. It was harder to work while thinking about Cynthia and Noire. He remembered Cynthia’s little twirl that gave him the faintest glimpse of her butt just the other day, and he thought of Noire’s tired moans as she was repeatedly slammed into the wall, her breasts just barely contained by her outfit. 

He wondered if he should even think about other women; were him and Noire a thing now? They had both pleased each other and then relaxed together in his bathtub, but Noire herself said she had wanted to take it slow and think things over, but what did that even mean? These thoughts troubled Robin as he read through some of the less important papers on his desk. 

He kept working for a few hours until he heard people starting to talk outside. His office overlooked a training yard that many of the Pegasus Knights often used, and his windows were open to let in the wind. He decided to see what was going on and leaned out of his window, seeing Lucina and Cynthia, both carrying training equipment and walking towards the open space where they could train. They fought for several minutes, their yells growing more and more intense. Feeling like he had earned himself a quick break, and all too willing to look for any excuse that’d let him talk to Cynthia, he walked to the kitchen, asked for a jug of water and headed out.

The first thing he heard once he walked outside was the sound of Cynthia hitting the ground hard. “Ow ow ow ow!” She whined, brushing the dust off her gloves and breastplate. 

Lucina sighed, brushing away a strand of hair from her face. “I told you charging me like a maniac wouldn’t work! If you’re going to waste both of our time then just say so!” 

Cynthia stood up and spit on the ground, grabbing her spear in anger. “Oh that’s it! I, Cynthia, shall emerge victorious and save the day! Prepare yourself, villain! HIYAAA!” 

Lucina easily danced around her sister’s charge with grace and hit Cynthia’s back with the training sword’s pommel, toppling the younger girl yet again and sending her flying across the ground. Once it dawned on her what had happened, she quickly turned around but found Lucina standing on top of her with her sword pointing straight at her. 

Robin swore he could see Cynthia’s pride shatter. 

In a last ditch effort to save her honor, Cynthia grabbed her lance and tried swinging it at Lucina’s legs, but the swordswoman was faster, putting her foot on her sister’s breastplate and pushing her to the ground, sending her opponent’s lance flying. 

Lucina sighed again. “I thought you wanted to train, but it’s clear you just wanted to play around again. Isn’t it time you grew up a little?” 

“Ugh…” Cynthia said eloquently, trying to sit up but she fell down again, looking both tired and slightly injured.

The elder princess’ previously stern face softened and she smiled at her sister, stretching out her hand. “Come on, let me help you up.”

Cynthia looked at it, scowled and then slapped it away. “I don’t need your pity!”

Lucina stared in shock, but it quickly turned into an angry glare. “Fine, stay in the dirt then.” She said coolly and turned around fuming, seeing Robin standing there. Feeling more than a little awkward, she walked over to him.

“R-Robin, how do you do? How long have you been standing there?” She asked nervously. 

“Since you started fighting – with words, I mean.” He replied without skipping a beat, handing her the jug. “Thirsty?”

Lucina closed one eye as if she were in pain. “Ah, well…thank you, that’s very thoughtful of you.” She took the container with both of her hands and started drinking slowly and as refined as one could drink from a jug; Lucina always did her best to act properly even though she didn’t care how people acted around her. A good trait, Robin thought, especially for a leader of the country. It also helped that she, even after having sparred – although she didn’t appear to have been struck properly even once – she was still strikingly beautiful, her cheeks slightly red in contrast to her blue eyes and long, blue hair. 

“So, anything you want to talk about?” Robin asked her casually. “There seems to be some tension here.” He pointed at Cynthia, still lying on the ground and just looking up at the sky. 

The swordswoman exhaled air sharply. “No, there’s nothing out of the ordinary you need to worry about; my little sister simply needs to grow up.” 

Robin nodded slowly. “Well, I don’t have any siblings so maybe I’m coming off as naïve here, but you two should try getting along.” 

Lucina stomped the ground once in uncharacteristic anger, clenching her fists. “I AM trying; she’s the one who doesn’t!” 

He couldn’t help but to start laughing. Lucina shot him an annoyed look. “I’m sorry, but you two are just adorable together.”

“A-Adorable?!” Lucina asked in both embarrassment and indignation. “Her driving me mad is adorable?!”

“Yes.” Robin replied bluntly. “Look, again, I don’t have any siblings, but I think this is how it’s supposed to be, you know? Even though you’re both princesses and warriors, you still get caught up in minor differences and blow them out of proportion. In short, it’s adorable.” 

She scoffed, for a brief moment almost looking like Severa whenever she tried to denying what she truly felt. “You’re a very strange man, Robin.” She said, not without humor. “Here, take the rest of the water and give it to Cynthia, please. I have a feeling she needs it more than I do.” 

He took the container and winked at her. “Yes, your majesty!” And after a brief moment, just before Lucina turned around to leave, he added. “See? I knew you cared.”

She tried hard, and failed spectacularly, to look upset. “You hush! …Thanks for cheering me up as always, Robin.” She added later with a small smile that only Lucina could make; Robin swore he could feel his heart melting. 

Saying goodbye to Lucina, he walked over to Cynthia who was still lying down, a blank look on her face. Both her armor and face were dirty, and there were a few clumps of mud in her hair, caught in her plain hairbands. Robin sat down next to her and didn’t say anything for a while, but he did place the water next to her to show her why he was there. They remained like that in silence for a few minutes until the princess made a not-so-princess like sound. 

“Muooooooaaahh…” She sat up, clenching her stomach and then leaned forward, arms dangling lifelessly in front of her, mouth hanging open. 

While Robin knew she exaggerated like she always did, he couldn’t help but to feel a pang of pity as the normally cheerful Cynthia sounded like a Risen. “I brought you some water.”

She grabbed the jug and started chugging, emptying it completely in a graceless manner as many large droplets made their way down her chin. “Hey Robin.” She finally said once she was done drinking. The personality difference between the two sisters was vast, Robin thought.

“Hey there, Cynthia. Are you alright?” 

“Oh, yeah, sure, I’m swell!” She said in a raised voice, sounding annoyed, but Robin didn’t think she was irritated at him. “I just got my butt handed to me by my perfect sister without even so much as scratching her!” 

Robin nodded. “But you’re not on your pegasus, right? Lucina is much more used to fighting on the ground than you are, while you’re the superior rider; all armies need individuals with different strengths.” 

“Yeah but…” She said as if she hadn’t considered that, but she wasn’t done ranting just yet. Can I complain to you, Robin?”

“I would be disappointed if you didn’t.” 

She giggled sweetly, even holding a hand in front of her mouth like Maribelle always did; maybe she was trying to act more like a royal every once in a while. “Come on, let’s sit in the shade.” They sat down on a bench overlooking the empty training grounds. Cynthia brushed her armor a bit, licked her thumb and tried brushing off dirt from her face.

“I just…feel like everything I do pales in comparison to her.” She said wistfully, perfectly timing it to a gust of wind passing by for dramatic effect. 

Robin assumed his listening stance. He was used to people coming to him to talk about their problems, and he really enjoyed that level of trust. He dared even say that he had also become quite proficient at giving people advice. He remained silent, prompting her to go on.

“She’s just so gosh diggity darn perfect! She’s the firstborn princess, one of the most beautiful people alive, only second to our father with the sword, refined, respected…how can I compete with that?! I’m just plain ol’ Cynthia, the crazy girl who talks in monologues…”

He felt that pang of sadness again. Behind that brave, cheerful façade, she really did worry about how she was perceived. He also had to admit that he could see where she was coming from; she was surrounded by outstanding individuals; anyone would’ve felt the pressure of trying to stand out. “Cynthia…” 

“And now that the war is over, I’ll never be able to be everyone’s hero! It’s Lucina, Father and, well, you!” She pointed at him. 

He looked at the finger and then pushed her hand down gently. Her eyes widened, and she looked ashamed over what she had just said. 

“Well, I must admit I didn’t know how much this affected you.” He said slowly while she was looking down, biting her lips. “However, I wouldn’t worry about that if I were you.” She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, and Robin continued. “Look, I won’t lie, your family is pretty amazing, and I can understand why you’d want to stand out on your own, but don’t forget that you are you. You’re Cynthia! The peerless Pegasus Knight who traveled back in time to save a ruined future. While things were looking the bleakest, you kept our spirits up; I never did anything as important as that! You’ll always be my hero, Cynthia.” 

He finished, and she stared at him, big eyes practically shining, and her soft, pink lips trembling. “Oh Robin!” She hugged him, and even though she was covered in dirt and sweat, Robin could immediately feel his body reacting to her touching him. He placed a hand on her lower back, under her armor, and stroked it, enjoying the sensation of touching her even through her clothes. He could feel the breastplate, ever trying hard to push her large bust down, wriggle left and right as Robin shifted his position; it was incredible how it even stayed on her. How he wished for her to remove it and press her breasts against him. Emboldened by his own thoughts, he carefully put his left hand on her knee, stroking it with his thumb.

“Thank you thank you thank you! I just KNEW talking to you was the right thing to do! You always know what to say!” She said, sounding happier than usual. She then broke the hug, much to Robin’s dismay. “How are you not married yet?!” She asked not two seconds later. 

Robin swallowed. “W-Well, I’m a busy man, I suppose?” 

“Pshaw! You need a wife – or a husband, I’m not judging!” 

He chuckled. “Well, if you find a wife for me, you let me know, alright? Morgan is trying her hardest to convince me to hook up with someone as well.”

She clenched her fists in front of her face in determination. “Ooh, I’m going to have a talk to her, then! We’ll get you a ball ‘n’ chain in no time flat, just leave it to us!”

“Well, it’s not every day a princess offers to help out with my non-existent love life.” He said jokingly. “I’d be honored.” 

“Goodie! By the way, Robin? When do you think you’re going talk about…you know?” She asked carefully with the most innocent look she could muster, pointing at herself and her dress which was once again dangerously close to flashing her panties. “Cordelia is usually in her office around this time of day, you know~”

He sighed, as always doing his best not to stare at her in spite of every fiber of his being telling him to. Figuring he couldn’t postpone the inevitable awkward discussion any longer, he said “Fine, fine, I’ll go and do it right now if it’ll make you stop looking at me like that. Boy am I glad Morgan doesn’t know my one weakness is puppy dog eyes.” 

“Yaaay!” She did a little victory dance, shaking her shoulders and moving her arms in a sporadic fashion. 

“By the way, Cynthia?”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s go on an adventure one day soon. I think you might need to get out of the castle a bit, you know? We could take your pegasus and go somewhere and seek out injustice, just you and me.”

“Y-You mean it?” She asked, mouth agape. “W-Will you be my sidekick?”

“Absolutely.” 

“ROBIIIIIIN!” She jumped into his arms again, burying her face into his chest. “You’re simply the bestest, most awesomest friend a girl could ask for! You’re even better than a puppy!” 

He discreetly pulled his legs back as far as he could so as to not poke her with his erection; he hadn’t been expecting her to hug him again, and the damn scent of lavender was driving him insane. “High praise indeed.” He said sarcastically, gently pulling her away from him so he wouldn’t lose his mind. “Now, I’m off to go see Cordelia – but remember, no promises!” 

“Yeah yeah, you say that, but we all know you’re a real problem solver; you’ll find a way! I believe in you!” She gave him two enthusiastic thumbs up.

They said their goodbyes, and Robin didn’t mention how he desperately wanted her to keep that outfit. He looked at her as she walked away, hips swaying and big ass barely concealed by the tight dress. Even though he had received a blowjob that very morning, he could feel his desire flaming up again; he was starting to look forward to their upcoming adventure together. 

-

Robin stood outside Cordelia’s door hesitantly, feeling incredibly awkward; how does one initiate a conversation like this? The better question is, how will Cordelia of all people not pick up on this? He felt as if though Cynthia was greatly underestimating her commander. 

Since their duties rarely overlapped in times of peace, Robin didn’t often have a chance to talk with her over an extended period of time, but he always did appreciate her company; she was intelligent, strong and kind. Thinking it over, he was rather looking forward to talking to her again even in spite of the ridiculous premise.

However, just as he was about to knock on the door, he could faintly hear her voice coming from the inside. It was low, but he swore he could hear her…Sighing? Crying? He lowered his hand that had just been about to alert his presence and looking through the keyhole after making sure no one in the castle could see him spying on the commander of the Pegasus Knights. There she sat, in an office that was very similar to his, although with fewer books and documents cluttering the desk. He almost took a step back in surprise when he realized just what it was he had heard; she was reading a book and masturbating, biting down on a finger to stop herself from being too loud. He noticed that she had even closed the windows as to not risk being heard. 

Surely the heat must’ve affected his mind somehow; there was no way Cordelia, perfect Cordelia, would masturbate on the job. Robin assumed he had passed out and that he was actually still at his desk.

Yet, the noises persisted and pulled him back to reality. They were quiet, so quiet that anyone passing by wouldn’t have heard them; he had only heard them because he had been standing still right outside her door. 

What should he do? He both wanted and technically needed to talk to her, but if she was having some alone time now, would she even be willing to have a conversation with him? Under normal circumstances, Robin would’ve politely backed away from the door and pretended he had seen nothing. However, he felt emboldened by his earlier encounter with Noire, and the idea of Cordelia moaning by herself in her office when she should be working turned him on more than he cared to admit. Just how would she react once he entered? 

He knocked twice on the door, giving her time to hide the book and what she had been doing. “Hey, Cordelia, it’s me! Can I come in?” 

The second his hand had touched the door he had heard her moving at the speed of light to straighten her dress, hide the book and open the windows. “Oh, Robin? By all means, please come in!” 

Surprised just by how calm she sounded, he pressed down the door handle and walked inside and was even more impressed by the fact that she already had a document in front of her that she pretended to have been reading. She was wearing a red standard Pegasus Knight uniform with a small, light chest plate designed to shield her ribcage and shoulders while still allowing for mobility. Her long, red hair that reached to her lower back was carefully brushed and maintained. She sat sideways in the chair, her legs crossed which showed off just how long and toned they were. Combining her incredible beauty with both brain and brawn, it was no wonder she was so respected.

“Robin!” She burst out happily, her long hair swinging as she tilted her head. “Goodness, I can’t remember the last time you were in here!” 

“It’s been too long, that’s for sure.” He agreed, sitting down at her invitation. “How are you, Commander?” 

She scoffed. “’Commander’, is it, Master Tactician Robin, Right Hand of the Exalt?” 

He crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. “Oh come on, that’s not my title!” 

“Might as well be.” She said sweetly. “So, how can I help you?” 

He suddenly felt very unsure as to why he was there. “Ah, well, you see…one of your Pegasus Knight’s has filed an official complaint regarding…”

“It’s Cynthia, isn’t it?” She interrupted him, seeing through him immediately. 

“That obvious, huh?” He asked, strangely enough more relaxed now that he didn’t have to walk around on eggshells anymore. 

She sighed, putting her thumb and index finger against her eyelids and moved them slowly to the bridge of her nose. “That girl is certainly a handful, let me tell you. I also know that you only personally know three other Pegasus Knights if we exclude me. Sumia doesn’t have as much free time as she used to, and Severa would complain loudly about what was bothering her directly to my face; Cynthia, on the other hand, would take the least efficient way of addressing a problem. Let me guess, it’s about her uniform, isn’t it?” 

“I’m glad to see you haven’t lost that razor sharp wit since the war.” He said with a slight bow. “So uh, what should she do?” 

“Obviously, she should ask for a new one!” She said in frustration. “I’ve been very close to telling her that myself, but seeing as she’s the princess, I’ve held my tongue, knowing that I’d just embarrass her.” 

Robin held up his arms defensively, a bit taken aback. “Woah there, don’t shoot the messenger! She roped me into this with puppy dog eyes and sweet words about how great I am!” 

Cordelia’s previous irritation was swept away as she burst out into laughter at his comment. Robin soon followed, and they kept laughing until they had all but forgotten what they had been talking about. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you.” She said softly, offering him a disarming smile that would’ve made it impossible to be angry at her even if he had taken offense. “I suppose I’m just not in the best mood.” 

“Oh?” He asked, assuming his listening position. He could always tell when people wanted to confide in him. 

She hesitated, tapping her desk nervously with her nails. “I can trust you, right Robin? I seem to remember you practically running a mental health tent.” 

“I do have some experience with listening to people’s problems, yes.” He confirmed. “You can talk to me about anything, Cordelia; I would never reveal any of your secrets to anyone.” 

“I know.” She said, still a bit hesitant. She put her right hand on her left arm and clenched it tightly, taking a deep breath. “You…you aren’t married, are you?” 

He cocked an eyebrow, he hadn’t been expecting a question about him. “Not yet, no.”

“Do you ever get…I don’t know, lonely?” She asked weakly, voice trailing off towards the end and avoiding eye contact. Suddenly, it clicked; Robin knew that her husband Lon’qu was rarely at home, serving instead as the right hand of Basilio back in Regna Ferox, so of course Cordelia would miss him greatly and feel the need to give herself some stimulation. 

He shook his head. “Not really, no. I’m often busy with my job, but I’m always near Chrom and his family, back home I’ve got Morgan raising a ruckus every day, and I’m teaching both her and Noire how to use magic, so I’m always surrounded by people I care about.” 

She nodded slowly, seemingly sad that he couldn’t relate to her woes. “I see…”

A few moments of awkward silence passed as he waited for her to explain herself, but she seemed to have lost her courage. Not wanting to leave a friend in such a sad state, Robin decided he needed to reveal a bit more about his own current problems to get her to open up. “That doesn’t mean my life is perfect by any means, you know.” He began, leaning forward and placing his elbows on her desk. “Can I tell YOU something?”

Intrigued, she looked at him. “Of course you can!” 

He rested his chin on his thumbs. “I just don’t know how to deal with not having found Morgan’s mother yet; we get along great, but even though she’s always so positive, I know it bothers her deep down. I don’t know, I guess it makes me feel like a worse parent.” 

“Now that’s just not true, Robin.” She said with yet another smile that threatened to give him diabetes. “I don’t know Morgan at all, but I know how much she adores you; everyone does. You can’t blame yourself for not having married yet, not even you can control time traveling children, so don’t let it get to you. One day, you’ll find the one you were meant to be with and you’ll all live happily together, so don’t worry if it takes a little while; it’s worth waiting for!”

Robin smiled, touched by her words. That was typical Cordelia, ever the romantic. “Thank you, I’m looking forward to that day.” 

“Yeah, me too.” She said quietly. 

“I thought you were already married?” He said uncertainly. He had an inkling as to what her problem was, but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. 

“W-Well…yes.” She began, once again avoiding eye contact. “I-It’s just that I…well…” 

He placed his hand over hers, causing her to straighten her back and look at him. “You can tell me anything.”

“Hah…” She scoffed lightly. “I can see why everyone was so prone to share their problems with you.” 

“I’m a very charming guy.” He said with a confident smile, removing his hand and leaning back in his chair, waiting for her to start talking. 

“No kidding.” She agreed. “I suppose my life just didn’t…turn out the way I wanted, if that makes sense?”

“What do you mean?”

She stood up and looked out the windows, back turned against him. A breeze blew through the room, cooling them both down and causing Cordelia’s hair to flutter dramatically as if it were dancing along her back. 

“I had a very small, simple wedding, you know.” She spoke after a while in a wistful tone. “Completely unlike the one I had always wanted, but everything happened so fast: the war, the future children the…falling in love part.” 

Her voice grew slightly unsteady as she thought of what could and should have been. Robin waited for her to gather her thoughts before telling him the rest. 

“And look at what I’ve got to show for it! My husband is working in another country, only coming home for a few weeks every half year or so, and I’ve got to take care of both my duties and the baby back home; where’s my free time? Where’s my…life?” She finished softly, a single tear making its way down her cheeks. She quickly put her hand over it and dried her eyes. 

She was still looking out the windows, hiding her expression. Robin had already assumed that she felt lonely because of her marriage, but he hadn’t realized just how much. “Cordelia, you need to talk to Lon’qu about this; he’s an honest man who would hate seeing you like this.” 

“I know, I know.” She said, sitting down again, hanging her head low and putting her hands on top of it. “He’s great with baby Severa, and he sends both money and letters but…he’s so hard to talk to. His letters are so short and devoid of passion, and back home he isn’t very…um…intimate.” She flushed, afraid of having said too much while venting. 

“I see…have you told anyone else about this? What does Sumia say?” He asked, not feeling the need to inquire further about their lack of intimacy; her earlier activities had made that very clear.

“She’s already got enough to worry about, being queen and all.” She said tiredly. “We talk as often as we can, but it takes effort to run a country, and compared to that my small problems are trivial.”

“She wouldn’t think so.”

“Which is why I won’t tell her.” 

He could tell she wouldn’t budge, so he decided to drop that approach. “Then you should talk to Lon’qu, it’s the only right thing to do for both of you.” 

She nodded. “I know, I just don’t know how or what I should say…” 

“Tell him exactly what you feel and what you want.” He advised her, trying to sound as if he knew more about relationships than he actually did. In conversations like these, it was always comforting if one person sounded as if they had all the answers. 

“But I don’t know what that is…” She said, looking at him with a sad, confused look. “He won’t come back home for another few months, and this isn’t something I can talk to him about over letters. I just don’t want to go work, take care of the baby and sleep in a bed alone day in and day out. What should I do, Robin?!” 

She was begging him for an answer he didn’t have, the desperation in her voice made his heart drop; how could he have missed something like this, even if they didn’t talk often; how hard could it be to miss cracks in her perfect façade? How long had she felt this way? He wracked his brain for solutions and said the first thing that popped into his mind. 

“Look, why don’t you come over to my house tonight? Find someone to take care of Severa and have dinner with me and Morgan; we’d love to have a guest over, and you deserve a break.” 

The expression on her face went from sadness to surprise to flustered happiness. Her entire face seemed to have lifted by Robin’s friendly invitation; was that all she had needed to hear for gods know how long? “T-That’d be great! I’m sure Severa or my parents wouldn’t mind babysitting, er, Severa.” 

He laughed, relieved that she seemed so much happier, but sad that such a small thing meant so much to her. “Babysitting herself, huh? We’ve really come to accept some strange things as natural.” 

She giggled, her serene composure returning. “That we have.” 

“Anyway, do you know where I live? Chrom offered me a large, white house twenty minutes to the east, behind a hill near a river. You should be able to spot it easily if you take your Pegasus.” He informed her, always feeling a bit awkward telling people about his villa. 

She had the reaction he had expected. “You live THERE!? Robin, that’s for rich people! I didn’t know your paycheck was that much bigger than mine!” 

“Uh…yeah, Chrom gave it to me so that I had something ‘befitting of my status’, my salary would never be enough for a place like that!” 

“Uh-huh.” She said, not believing him. “Anyway, I’ll definitely be there, and it’d be great for Aurora to get some time outside of the stables and training grounds as well.” 

Robin stood up, feeling proud of himself and glad to have been able to help a friend, if only a little. “Great! Feel free to stop by whenever you’re done for the day. Speaking of which, I have to get back to work now, so I’ll see you later.” 

“Goodbye.” She said with a small wave. “Oh, and Robin?”

He turned around.

“Thank you.” 

Two simple words, but she didn’t need to say anything more to express her gratitude. 

“You’re welcome.” He returned warmly. And with that, he left the room to finish his work as quickly as possible, already thinking about how he should plan the evening.

-

Robin had never considered himself to be much of a cook, but he had picked up a bit from Stahl, and later during the war he had found himself preparing food for Nah after finding out how she ate almost anything in sight and he had been worried about her health. He was preparing a light salad with various vegetables, some nuts and cheese, hoping it would be refreshing to eat in this heat. He had also grilled a chicken earlier, and was about to start cutting it before he heard the door open.

“Fathe~r I’m ho~me!” Morgan shouted. “Oooh, making dinner, are we? What’re we having? I’m starvin’!” She hugged him from behind, looking at the food in front of her with hungry eyes. 

“Haha, easy there, sweetie, I’m almost done. Why don’t you go set the table?” 

“Aye aye, sir!” She said enthusiastically, saluting him.

“For three, by the way.” 

She stopped dead in her tracks in comedic exaggeration. “Come again?” 

“Cordelia’s coming.”

“Cordelia the perfect commander of the Pegasus Knights?! That Cordelia?!” 

“Uh-huh. See, your old man’s still got it.” 

She ran up to him, eyes full of wonder and mouth open in positive surprise. “Ohmygodsfatherwhathappenedyou’vegottotellmeeverythingrightnow!” She was jumping in place, waving her hands around frantically. 

He ruffled her hair, forcing her to stand still. “We just haven’t seen each other in a while and wanted to talk. Can you please promise to be on your best behavior?” 

“Meh!” She puffed up her cheeks, squinting at him. “I’m always a perfect role model of a daughter when it counts! …But if I don’t help you out, how else will I get her to sleep with you?”

He held up a finger in warning. “None of that tonight, Morgan! Besides, not only is she married, but Cordelia isn’t that kind of a person anyway, so even if you were…yourself, you would just scare her off.” 

“Ooooh? Interesting, very interesting…” She said ominously, placing the tip of her fingers against each other. 

That couldn’t be good. “Morgan, what are you planning?”

“Oh, nothing~” She replied happily, placing a finger on the corner of her mouth playfully. “I’ll just go and set the table then~” 

She grabbed a few plates and walked to the table with a spring in her step. He couldn’t help but to chuckle at the younger tactician’s enthusiasm, and he went back to cutting the chicken, hoping his daughter wouldn’t make Cordelia run out of the door as she had Noire. 

After putting the finishing touches on their meal, he walked up to his room with Morgan who insisted on preparing him for what she kept referring to as a date even in spite of him reminding her that Cordelia was a married woman. Morgan just dismissed it and said that he should look his best anyway, especially if girls were involved. 

She sat him down on his desk chair and ran off to her room to get a nifty little mirror that could stand on its own which she had bought from Anna one day, as well as a brush. She quickly returned and went to work immediately, trying to get her father’s spiky hair under control, muttering under her breath that he didn’t care about his own appearance at all, and would probably have gotten fat if Chrom and Frederick weren’t around. 

Once she was done with his hair, which for all intents and purposes looked the same to to Robin, she opened his wardrobe without his permission and started going through his clothes, searching for something suitable. 

“Morgan, I think you’ve got the wrong idea; we’re just going to have dinner. I mean, you’re even going to be there!” He tried explaining to her as Morgan told him to stand up so she could compare different various articles of clothing, humming skeptically. 

“Pshaw, Father! I have no idea what you’re talking about; my intentions are pure and white as the Feroxi snow. Why, I just want my father to look his best when prestigious guests are around.” She said way too sweetly to be convincing. “Now take off your clothes and wear this.” She ordered, holding a pair of black pants, a white shirt and a black vest.”

Seeing the fancy yet very warm clothes, he grimaced. “Morgan, I’m going to be sweating buckets!” 

“And you’ll look amazing doing so! Now come on, off with that boring ol’ tank top!” 

“You’ve got an identical one, you know.” He informed her dryly as he did what she said. 

“Yes, but I can pull it off; boobies make everything better.” 

Not dignifying her with a response, he told her to turn around as he changed pants. Once he was done and looked himself in the mirror, he admitted that he was looking rather good, and that it was nice to wear something else for a change. 

Finally satisfied, Morgan nodded, proud over her little makeover. They left the room and went back to the bottom floor to wait for their guest. As if on cue, they could hear a knock not soon afterwards. Morgan pretty much pushed her father towards the door, and when he opened it, he was rendered temporarily speechless.

Cordelia was standing in front of him, wearing a sleeveless white blouse similar to what Noire had been wearing earlier that day, only this one was smaller and tighter, painting a very appealing picture of her body as well as showing a small bit of her well-trained stomach without revealing too much. Accompanying that was a short, crimson skirt that allowed Robin to once again appreciate her long, toned legs. It might’ve been a fairly casual outfit on a summer day for a young woman, but on Cordelia, it looked as if she was on her way to a beauty contest. 

Recovering quickly from his initial shock, he said “Welcome, Cordelia! I’m glad you found it.”

She bowed slightly, entering the house. “Thank you. Um, it was hard to miss; this place is huge!” She looked around, taking it all in. “Wow, look at it all…” 

“Waa~, Cordelia!” Morgan said loudly, making her presence known. “It’s good to see you! Wow, you’ve gotten even more beautiful since the war! What’s your secret?”

The older woman flushed slightly. “O-Oh, Morgan, good to see you, too! I haven’t done anything special, but thank you for the compliment; you’ve grown very beautiful yourself!” 

Morgan beamed at her. “Isn’t she beautiful, Father?” 

Robin was taken aback; was she going to act like this all evening? “Ah, yes, very much so, but Morgan, you’re embarrassing her.” 

“Oh, sorry~!” She said innocently. “Now with that out of the way, let’s eat!” 

She marched into the living room, complete with dramatic arm movements, leaving Cordelia and Robin alone. The Pegasus Knight let out a small laugh. “She’s very energetic, isn’t she?”

“You have no idea.” Robin said, shaking his head. “I wonder how the me in the other world dealt with her.” 

“How I wish I knew how I handled Severa in the future as well.” Cordelia agreed tiredly, walking with Robin towards the table where Morgan was waiting impatiently, seated in a way so that Robin and Cordelia would have to sit next to each other and she could observe everything they did. 

Robin pulled out Cordelia’s chair. “Please have a seat. It’s not the most luxurious meal but I hope it’ll taste alright.” 

She sat down and crossed her legs under the table, Robin finding it impossible not to stare. “You’re too modest; this looks delicious.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.” He said proudly, seating himself. “If all goes south, we’ve at least got wine! Morgan, you can only have half a glass.” 

She glared at him. “Geez, Father, I’m not a kid anymore!” 

“Yeah well, you live in my house, so you’ll live under my rules.” He said, pouring her exactly 50% of the glass as if he had been using a precise measuring tool. Ignoring his daughter’s inflated cheeks and sour expression, he turned to his and Cordelia’s glasses, filling them much more generously. 

The Pegasus Knight giggled softly, looking at Morgan staring daggers and her father deliberately ignoring her. “You two really seem close.” 

“Hmpf! Father is lucky to have me around to keep his life in order!” Morgan explained, crossing her arms and looking away, chin pointing skywards. 

“Yes, what would I ever do without my freeloading daughter almost burning up the kitchen?” He countered as he put food on their plates. 

Morgan’s defiant expression shattered immediately. “T-That’s only happened twice, and I had it under control!” 

Cordelia laughed louder, her melodious voice filling the room. It proved to be infectious, and Morgan and Robin soon joined her. They began eating and talked about what they had been doing after the war, what they thought everyone else was up to and more, enjoying each other’s company as well as the food. They remained at the table for a long time, and Morgan, most likely wanting to give them some alone time, said she had things to take care of in her room. She kissed Robin on the cheek and wished them both good night. 

Robin and Cordelia walked over to the armchairs, both of them bringing their wine glasses. While certainly not drunk, they definitely felt tipsy. 

Sitting down comfortably, she sighed contently. “This has been nice, thank you for inviting me over.” 

He looked over at her; she looked so happy and comfortable as she pulled her legs against herself. “The pleasure’s been all mine; Morgan really seems to like you.”

She laughed. “Not as much as she likes you. What’s your secret? Severa sounds as if she wants to slap me more often than not.”

“Sorry, but I couldn’t tell you; I’m pretty sure she just idolizes whoever I was in the future.”

“Oh don’t say that.” She said warmly. “You’re an amazing person, Robin.” 

He laughed sheepishly, putting his hand behind his head and scratched it. “Haha…I’m nothing special…”

“You are!” She said suddenly, the alcohol making it a bit harder to control her volume. “You’re always so kind, considerate and hardworking! You always make time for everyone else! I wish…I wish Lon’qu was more like you…”

They were silent for a while as the gravity of what she had said sank in. She looked down in shame and then stood up, placing the wine glass on a nearby stand. “I-I should probably go.” She said quietly.

“No, wait.” Robin said, standing up as well, his mind working overtime trying to figure out a way to handle the situation. “Come on, let’s go to my room and talk this out; we’ve got our privacy guaranteed there, and you need to talk.”

She nodded but didn’t offer a verbal reply, following Robin up the stairs and into his room. It was a spacious, room with a golden brown desk to the right, in front of a window just like in his office. On the opposite side next to the wall was a bed for two, clad in a dark blue sheet and white pillows. They sat down on the soft surface, the twilight sun growing ever fainter, and the room grew darker and darker.

Robin placing a hand on her shoulder. “Are you really that unhappy with your marriage, Cordelia?”

She lowered her head sadly, looking ashamed. “Of couse I am.” She muttered quietly. “I’m…so lonely. All I have from him are letters and sporadic visits. I know he doesn’t mean to neglect me but…” She trailed off. 

“I never knew him that well.” Robin admitted. “But he seemed like an honest man. However, he always did have trouble communicating, especially with women.” 

Cordelia scoffed. “That’s putting it mildly. We…um…” 

“Yes?”

“We’ve only had sex a few times. He, um…isn’t very interested in that sort of thing, but he does it occasionally almost as if it were his duty. I’ve…stopped asking for it, since I needed to work so hard to make him feel comfortable.” 

He nodded slowly, stroking her back. “I’m sorry to hear that. I can’t imagine how that must feel.”

Her head perked up, anger, frustration and sadness all too apparent. “Want to know how it makes me feel!? Lonely! Unattractive! Unloved!” She breathed heavily, standing up. “I-Is this what my life has led to?! Is…is this all there is for me after years of unrequited love and dutiful service?! Why can’t I also have a lovely, warm house to come home to like you?!” 

The floor creaked lowly as she paced back and forth. He waited for her to calm down; she needed to vent, and perhaps the alcohol had helped, even if they hadn’t had that much. She soon sat down again and broke down in tears, hugging Robin tightly. He hugged her back, saddened by his friend’s loneliness. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” She said quietly, staining his vest with her tears.

He split up the hug for a moment, holding her shoulders. “Cordelia, it’s okay, just let it all out.”

She hugged him again, her body twitching as she sobbed. They remained like that for a while as Robin put his hands on the bared part of her hips and traced her exposed skin. She shivered and pulled him closer, her own hands starting to slide up and down his back. The tactician could feel himself getting worked up, and he could tell she enjoyed his touch a little too much, but this was wrong; she was a married woman. Even if they both had needs, he couldn’t let that cloud their judgements. However, at the same time, he wanted to comfort his friend, to make her feel appreciated as the fantastic person that she was. 

Removing his hands from her body, he scooted away from her, giving them both space. “Cordelia, I’ll always be there for you if you need to talk. You don’t have to feel alone anymore. Also, please don’t think of yourself as ugly; you’re one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen.” 

She stared at him longingly as the sun finally set, leaving them in darkness. She moved forward slowly, hesitantly, and kissed him on the cheeks. He could feel her hot breath on his face, and she lingered right next to him. 

Then she kissed him on the mouth. 

Robin was taken aback, but it took him a while to break it off. “C-Cordelia, what are you…?” 

His reluctance didn’t deter her. She leaned forward again, pressing her left arm against the mattress for support and kissed him again. Robin offered no resistance this time as he felt his increasingly common urges returning by her tongue desperately wrestling with his. She closed her eyes, seemingly satisfied with the situation and calmed down once she noticed the tactician needed no further convincing. Robin placed both of his hands on her hips yet again, continuing where he had left off earlier. She hummed contently as he pulled up her blouse, revealing more of her perfect figure.

Robin lay down and pulled her on top of him, pulling up her blouse further and scratching her back all the way to the lower back. He hesitated before moving any further, reminded of Cordelia’s marriage.

“Cordelia…this is wrong, isn’t it?” He asked unsurely, lighting a candle on his nightstand with a snap of his fingers. His body wanted to keep going, he wanted her to break her vows and throw herself at him, and while he wanted to comfort her as a friend, there was a growing desire to also please her until she couldn’t think straight anymore. However, he was still held back by his guilt. 

Her face was close to his, a few strands of her hair tickling his face, and she was still looking at him with desire and longing. “I don’t want to sleep in an empty bed yet another night.” She said simply and quietly, offering no further explanation. She kissed him again, more fiercely this time, and Robin complied yet again, throwing his caution and conscience to the wind. 

He continued what he had been doing, his hands making a slow, meticulous descent towards her crimson skirt. This time he didn’t stop, but wriggled his finger under both it and her small, very form-fitting pink panties. Cordelia inhaled sharply and lay still save for a few shudders, enjoying his touch as he explored her ass. It was big, and just like the rest of Cordelia, trained to perfection. He kneaded her butt cheeks and pressed her against himself, making her feel just how turned on and big he was.

“Mm…” She purred, kissing him passionately, but stopped suddenly as he began rocking her hips back and forth with his hands, stimulating her sex as it grinded against his. “Uh…ah…!” She moaned weakly, clearly not used to feeling so good. 

“You okay there?” He asked partly to make sure, partly because he wanted to hear her speak in such a state. 

“Mmhm…” She murmured with a nod, beginning to imitate Robin’s movements, leaving his hands to do other things. He lowered both her skirt and her panties as far as he could, and she removed them quickly, eager to return to feeling his cock between her legs. 

He grabbed her ass again, this time without anything constricting his movements. He pushed her down even harder and guided her movements. 

“Mm…ah!” She moaned softly, trying to put more effort into her rubs by grabbing his shoulders and using him as support. “Oh…” 

Loving the sound of her moans, he quickly flipped her around, laying her on her back and positioning himself over her, looking down on her flushed face and naked lower body, enjoying the sight of not only her body, but the shy face she was making. 

“Let’s get you out of that blouse; aren’t you hot?” He said with a grin, pulling lightly at the edges. 

“Ah…” She shielded her bust instinctively. “Y-You haven’t removed any clothes yet…” 

“I’ll get right on that.” He said smugly, removing his vest and shirt, reminding himself to subtly drop a hint to Morgan that he appreciated her efforts in making him look good. He dropped his clothes, landing on the ground with a light thud next to Cordelia’s discarded undergarments. She looked at him hungrily, biting down on her index finger after seeing his naked upper body which was surprisingly well-trained for someone who spent so much time indoors reading and doing paperwork. She reached out and felt his abs with a small, girly smile.

He placed a hand on her inner thigh and fondled it. “Your turn.” 

“A-Alright…” 

His face softened. “You don’t have to, you know, but I know you’re gorgeous regardless of what you think of your body.”

“I-I know…” She said warmly and removed her shirt and dropping it in their pile next to the bed. While she was at it, she did the same with her white socks she had been wearing, and was now lying on her back completely exposed. Her breasts were small, completely unlike Noire’s which wouldn’t even fits in his hands, but it suited her perfectly trained, slim body. He leaned forward and kissed her.

“I told you you were hot.” He said huskily, lowering his head down her neck and planted several kisses and licked it teasingly, causing her to let out more erotic sounds. He continued downwards, kissing her chest, licking and nibbling on her nipples. 

“Ah! Hah…hah…” Her cries grew louder and more desperate the closer he came to her pussy. He was now at the lower part of her stomach, and his hands moved from holding her down at her hips to grabbing her modest breasts, thinking they had gone too long without any stimulation. 

He stopped just above her soaked cunt, and she looked at him in pleading anticipation, her dewy eyes glittering in the candlelight. 

“Are you ready?” He asked as he teased her entrance. Just those light touches were enough for her to react strongly, her upper body twitching. 

“Y-Yes…please, do it.” She said shyly, closing her eyes in preparation.

Robin was more than happy to comply, beginning by inserting one finger. The result was immediate: she started gasping and clenching hear own breasts as his finger slowly penetrated her. He picked up the pace, and so did she, opening her eyes and mouth and furrowed her eyebrows, her face showing a mixture of pleasure and desperation. 

He inserted another finger, and she arched her back and grabbed the sheets, panting heavily. Her legs were shaking, and the bed started rocking back in forth in time with the wet sound that came from him dominating her pussy.

“Ooh…aah…” She moaned, her eyes struggling to maintain focus. “Robin, please keep going, it feels so good! It feels so, so gooood!” 

More than happy to oblige, Robin picked up the pace as much as he could, digging deep, deep into her with his fingers as she squirmed under his care, messing up the bed. Her right arm flung around wildly, trying to find support by somehow grabbing the wall, but its flat surface couldn’t offer her any. Drops of sweat started appearing on her face and body as she grew hotter and hotter. The wet sounds grew in frequency and intensity as Robin fingered her to the point that part of his knuckles went inside as well. Inside he split up his fingers, twisted them around, trying to find the spots that would give her the best pleasure possible.

“Ah-AH! There! Oh please, there! Please, more! I just want more! Don’t stop now! Please! Please!” She begged him as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around Robin back, desperate to feel him with every inch of her body.

With a final, powerful thrust, Cordelia reached her peak and came hard, her body tensing up, her open mouth indicating a silent scream, her legs still tightly wrapped around Robin and her hands tightly gripping the sheets. After several seconds, she relaxed, and her legs fell tiredly back to the bed as she came back to her senses. 

“Hah…hah…hah…” She wheezed, her body shivering slightly. “T-That was…incredible…” 

Seeing as she needed a minute to catch her breath, Robin lay down cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her. She closed her eyes yet again and kissed him back. 

“Thank you…thank you.” She said several times, moving for the first time in a while and lay on top of him, placing her hands his chest and smooched him, seemingly eager for more already. 

Laughing, he returned the favor, playing with her tongue and sucking on her lower lip, much to her enjoyment. “You’re welcome. It’s not every day you get to see the mighty Cordelia wriggling under you, horny and pleading.” He teased her. 

“I-It most certainly wasn’t that bad!” She objected, slapping him without any malice on the stomach. “I just haven’t done this in a while, so I might’ve gotten a bit carried away, but don’t think you’ll get the same reaction from me again!” 

He avoided bringing up how much she sounded like Severa, figuring she was the last person she wanted to think about right now. “Oh? Is that your way of saying you want more? Think you can handle it?” 

She sat up, placing the full weight of her body on his cock, her huge ass pressing against it, causing Robin to clench his teeth and inhale sharply as he battled his desire to push her down again and pound her wet pussy until she couldn’t stand anymore. 

“O-Of course I can! I can’t be the only one to get off anyway, that just wouldn’t be right! Now come on, off with those pants!” She unbuttoned his black pants and pulled them down, fully revealing just how big Robin was. She gulped as she saw such a massive thing, both dreading and desiring putting it inside her. 

That was the reaction he had been hoping for. “Well then, commander, let’s see if you can keep your pride and not beg for more this time.” 

“N-No problem…” She said, clearly regretting her earlier attempts at sounding more confident and in control than she was. She grabbed it, stroked it slowly and explored just how it felt in her hand. She pulled it and let it go, causing it to smack against Robin’s stomach. 

“Having fun?” He asked, finding her fascination adorable. 

She sat closer to his cock and took it in her hands again. “Just getting ready.” She explained, taking a deep breath and raised herself over his dick, carefully guiding its way between her legs. She released her hold of it and slowly pushed more and more of him into herself, still sensitive from her earlier orgasm. 

The sensation was almost too much for handle for Robin. Her wet walls enfolded his cock, welcoming him as Cordelia lowered herself, making more, higher-pitched sounds the further she came.

“Oh…oh! It’s so big…this is amazing! Aaaah!” She gasped, starting to move up and down alongside his cock, supporting herself by holding onto his muscular chest. 

He moaned as her movements went from careful and controlled to fast and filled with desire, desperate for more. 

Once he was sure she was ready, Robin started moving his hips as well, reaching even further into her passage.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” She was already reacting so strongly every time he matched her rhythm, even though she still hadn’t taken in all of him. Thinking it was time for him to change that and take control once more, he placed his hands on her hips and pushed her all the way down, his entire length buried deep inside her.

“GUAH?! HAH?!” She screamed in surprise and pleasure, her head flying backwards, making her long hair sway dramatically as the fire from the candle flickered from her sudden movement. “G-GODS!” 

Wanting to exploit her moment of weakness, he raised himself, put his hands under her knee pits and stood up, lifting her with his cock still buried between her legs. He pushed her against the well, and she wrapped her legs around his back and arms around his neck for support. She looked at him, in confusion, wondering why he had left the bed.

She would soon find out.

He moved his hips slightly away from her, almost pulling out…

…And shoved it right back in almost as hard as he could.

“UUGHAAAAAA!?” She let out a guttural roar at the sudden explosion of pleasure. As soon as her senses returned, she overwhelmed him with kisses, kissing his mouth, cheeks and shoulder, covering Robin in saliva. “Gods gods gods gods! More! Please! More!”

He laughed. “What happened to your stoicism?” He asked, breathing heavily and not trying to show just how much he was enjoying himself as well; he wanted her to admit it first. He stopped moving, giving her a chance to respond.

“Hah…hah…” She panted, looking at him darkly. “Hmpf! F-Fine, I’ll show you that you can’t get me to scream or beg any more now that I’ve gotten used to it.” 

Challenge accepted.

He started moving slowly, kissing her deeply on the mouth and then moved on to the neck. Cordelia shut her lips tightly, trying to maintain a façade of being in control. He lightly bit her shoulder.

“Ah!” She let out a small gasp, but not much more. 

He picked up the pace, once again filling the room with a sloshing sound. The air was hot and dry, and the smell of sweat and sex covered every part of the room. She hugged him tighter and rested her head on his shoulder, biting her lips even harder. 

He readjusted his grip on her and decided playtime was over. He started thrusting as rapidly as he could, hitting the same spots over and over again as her wet walls tightened around him.

The sound coming from her mouth was almost indescribable as she tried keeping it all in, but her resistance was soon shattered. “OOOOOOOH! OH!” Her cries returned as her pride disappeared, allowing herself to enjoy his rough love fully, her nails digging into his back as her neck thrashed along the wall. “Oh gods oh gods oh gods please!”

“Tell me how much you love it!” He ordered, not letting up his pounding.

“I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!” 

“Tell me how much you need it!”

“I NEED IT SO BADLY! PLEASE DON’T STOP, I NEED THIS!” 

He took pride in seeing the perfect Cordelia begging him for more, trying to move her hips the best she could to get every single extra millimeter of his cock into her. Her mouth was open, tongue sticking out. Her eyes were unfocused, and she was using her last strength to cling to him as hard as she could. 

“Now, I’ll let you cum if you tell me how much you want me.” He said as he slowed down slightly as if it were a threat; the truth was that Robin could hardly contain himself either, loving not only her tight pussy, but also the feeling of her long, smooth legs wrapped around him, her head now resting on his shoulder as she couldn’t hold it high any longer.

She responded immediately, her voice the highest it had been all night. “I WANT YOU ROBIN! I WANT YOU TO CUM INSIDE ME! PLEASE JUST GIVE IT TO ME NOW!” 

Her cravings were answered as Robin came, filling her up, his cock sending a new load with every twitch. 

“OOOOOOOOH!!! YES! YES! HAAAH! Haah…haaah…hah…” Her screams petered out after cumming, and she loosened her grip on Robin, only being held up by his hands. Cum mixed with her own juices were pouring out of her and down on his cock which was still inside her. He lifted her nigh-unconscious body back to the bed and put her down, watching her sweaty chest rise and fall in time with her shallow breaths. He lay down beside her, rubbing his still-hard rod against her sides and kissing her.

“Uh? Ah…oh…” She whimpered weakly, looking at him tiredly, melting under his gentle touches and his tongue massaging hers. She was exhausted, but she turned around on her side and buried her head in his chest. 

“I hope you’ve enjoyed yourself.” He said sweetly, stroking her hair. 

She looked up at him, and he removed a strand of hair from her face. “T-That was…fantastic…” 

“It really was.” He agreed. “I think I’ve grown attached to you squirming under me, begging for more.”

She closed an eye, not able to deny just what she had shouted or how. “Ugh…you’re sounding awfully smug.” 

“Can you blame me? The perfect Cordelia reduced to a sniveling, horny mess all because of me.” 

She punched him lightly in the stomach and rested her head against him again. “D-Don’t say such things!” 

He embraced her, and the two remained still, dozing off in the comfort of each other’s presence, until Robin remembered that his daughter might’ve heard everything.

“Oh no…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire Emblem and all of its characters belong to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> Wow, that got longer than I thought it would! Next chapter will probably be a bit more about the sex and have a little less worldbuilding. I've also considered adding a few, less serious shorts in between. 
> 
> As always, any constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome. Tell me who and what you want to see next, what you think of my writing and how I can improve it, etc.


	3. The Festival - Part I

The realization that he had the commander of the Pegasus Knights’ naked body pushing against him in his own bed filled Robin with an odd combination of conflicting emotions. On one hand, looking at her elegant, serene face as she lay there sleeping as if all of her problems had melted away made him feel proud of himself for having managed to help her. On the other, he felt awful for having been a willing participant in having an affair with her; even though she had insisted on her loneliness and her troubled relationship, it didn’t change the fact that she was a married woman. However, that detail suddenly seemed less important as she shifted her weight, pressing her large behind against his penis.

He hugged her from behind, careful not to wake her up. Even after a night of…physical exertion, and then clinging together in the same bed in a hot room, she still smelled divine. He placed a hand just below her belly button and gently rubbed the area; the flat, smooth surface of her lower stomach making him remember what they had done not many hours ago when he had covered it in kisses. 

Before Robin could continue that train of thought, the door to the villa opened, and he could hear the now-familiar footsteps of the maid walking into the kitchen as per usual. Wanting to avoid anyone seeing him and Cordelia together, he carefully and reluctantly let go of her, left the bed, put on a thin, dark blue morning gown and descended the stairs, telling the maid she could go home after making breakfast but that she would still be paid as usual. She cocked an eyebrow but didn’t complain or question her order, but instead looked rather happy that she had just received a day off. They talked for a while, shared a laugh and said goodbye as Robin accepted a plate of the usual fruits and meats, along with a glass of water. With a spring in his step, he returned to his room.

Upon entering, he saw that she had woken up and was in the process of getting dressed; she was standing in front of the bed and had just finished putting on her small red skirt which so nicely complemented her wonderful legs that never seemed to end. Seeing her turning towards him with a slight look of surprise and uncertainty on her face as the morning sun shone through the window and bathed her in a golden light, he was as dumbstruck as he had been when he opened the door for her last night. 

“You’re so beautiful…” He breathed before he could stop himself, mentally scolding himself for saying something like that so suddenly. 

She laughed, her musical voice suggesting that she had very much enjoyed the compliment, as strange as the delivery might’ve been. “Why thank you, Robin. Hearing that first thing in the morning is a lovely way to start the day!” She sat down on the bed, looking expectantly at him, and he couldn’t avoid noting the fact that she didn’t put on her blouse, leaving her well-trained yet thin upper body exposed. 

Needing no further convincing, he sat down next to her and put the plate between them. “I thought you might be hungry.” He explained, taking a slice of an apple and eating it. 

“This looks lovely! So this is what rich people eat every morning.” She joked, popping a grape into her mouth. “I could get used to this luxury.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Very funny. Honestly I think we earn more or less the same, the only difference is that Chrom gave me a huge house I didn’t need; I pay for the maid.” 

She grinned mischievously. “Sore subject, I take it, Mr. Fancy Pants?” 

“Why you…!” 

“Oh relax, you know I’m joking.” She smiled disarmingly, her elegant composure making him wonder how he could ever have gotten slightly annoyed in the first place. 

“Ah, well…” He coughed into his hand. “I suppose I’ve never liked coming across as having a privileged position; it’s important to treat everyone equally no matter what, especially with my profession, you know? I guess I don’t want to distance myself from the average soldier somehow.” 

Putting another grape in her mouth, she scooted closer to him and hugged him from behind. “The Halidom is in good hands with someone like you helping Lord Chrom, Robin. We all know how hard you work, so please don’t start worrying about insignificant details. Besides, you deserve a little luxury every once in a while.” 

He could feel her small breasts rubbing against his back through his nightgown, and a familiar tingling sensation made itself known throughout his body and down to his lower regions. “Ah, Cordelia, are you sure we should…?”

“Oh…” She said sheepishly, letting go of him. “Do you, um, regret last night?” 

“Shouldn’t that be my question for you?” 

She shook her head, her long hair swaying as if to emphasize her point. “Of course I don’t like going behind Lon’qu’s back, but I needed this, Robin. I will ask for a divorce when he returns, and I can only hope neither he nor Severa will take it too hard, but I don’t think I can sacrifice my happiness just to maintain a long distance relationship without passion and protect my adult daughter’s feelings.” She looked down slightly. “Does that make me a bad wife and mother?” 

Turning around, he placed a hand on her knee which she was sitting on, stroking it. “No, you deserve to be happy. I think you should tell Lon’qu about everything the second he comes home, but like you said, you shouldn’t have to live an unhappy life; that’s not what Lon’qu nor Severa would want for you.” 

She smiled weakly. “I know. Thanks, Robin. I’m sorry I brought you into my own mess though.” 

“No no no!” He protested, raising his hands. “I’m in control of my own actions, and I don’t regret this at all provided it made you feel better and you’ll be upfront with your husband when he gets home.” 

“I definitely will.” She said, looking away sadly, obviously not looking forward to that particular conversation. 

Realizing there was nothing he could say no more about it that would make her feel better, he offered her the glass of water he had brought with him and started talking about the upcoming festival that would commemorate two years having passed since Grima’s fall. Both of them were excited to see the Shepherds again, since almost everyone had made it last year and eaten lunch together in the castle courtyard. Robin dreaded some of the preparations though, as he would have to manage guard duty and the basic logistics of the festivities. That would probably mean a few long nights and an upset Morgan. 

The two talked about what they wanted to do when the festival began, what they wanted to eat and wondered what certain Shepherds had been up to. The small talk continued and their breakfast was largely ignored as they enjoyed each other’s company, sitting on the bed which sheets had been twisted by them clinging to each other all night.

Cordelia looked down on the messy bed, and the white pillows which had been fallen to the rug in front of the bed along with their clothes. Finally, she asked, “so…did you enjoy it?” 

“Oh yes, very much so.” He said earnestly, then grinned teasingly at her. “I don’t need to ask you though, since you already told me how much you loved it last night.” 

Scoffing, she reached for a small sausage on the plate. “Smug dastard.” 

“That’s me, and you’re my quivering little pile of moans.” He replied arrogantly, drinking a sip of water.

“I-I told you to stop saying such things!” She said, slapping him on the side of his leg. “Hmph, and here I was thinking you were a gentleman!”

He laughed at her comment. “I’m the perfect gentleman…outside of the bedchamber. Besides, it didn’t seem as if though you wanted a gentleman in bed, judging by how you acted.” 

“Grr, you little…!” She began, but stopped herself and spoke calmly. “Fine, if that’s how it is, I’ll just leave you to your eating while I go do something else.” 

Jumping out of the bed, she sat down on the red rug and hugged her left leg against her chest, covering her upper body but giving Robin a good view of her pink panties tightly hugging her upper thighs and butt. It seemed as if though she had started stretching in preparation for a day of training. 

Robin looked at her with great interest as she positioned herself in ways that fully displayed her long, toned limbs from every conceivable angle. Occasionally, he could also see her under her short skirt, and he couldn’t help but to think of her ass and slick pussy as she moved around in front of him. He could feel his cock grow even harder as lay on her stomach, placing her hands next to her chest and bent her back backwards, effectively flashing Robin her modest breasts as she still wasn’t wearing any shirt. 

Ever the observant one, Cordelia could see Robin shifting in a mixture of discomfort and pleasure as she stretched. She added a few quiet, satisfied moans as she moved, goading him to react. 

Finally, he couldn’t just keep quiet and watch anymore. “J-Just what are you doing, Cordelia?” 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m just making sure I’m ready for another tough day.” She said, faking innocence as she sat on her knees and leaned backwards, her back resting on the floor which gave Robin another glimpse of underneath her skirt.

“And you’re just doing that in front of me, half naked and moaning?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and moving his leg to try and conceal the area between his legs. 

Sitting on her knees and placing her hands on them, she looked at him warmly. “Well, I just didn’t want to dirty my pretty blouse, so I left it there. It’s not like you’re seeing anything new anyway.” 

“Tsk…”

“Now, could you help me with a few exercises? I just need you to press my legs against me while I lie down; no biggie, right?” She said far too sweetly, lying down on the ground and placing her outstretched arms above her head. 

Robin stood up, his erection clearly visible through the morning gown, and walked over to Cordelia, who smirked after seeing the very visible bulge. 

“Why, Robin, you sure seem excited. Is this how you react every time you observe training sessions? I sure hope you’re not spying on me or my girls when we’re practicing!” She said, raising her leg so that he could grab it and push it downward against her body. 

“You’re surprisingly smug for someone who begged me for release last night.” He replied dryly, pushing her leg down, holding one hand on her foot and one on her shinbone, and Cordelia groaned quietly through her teeth. 

“Consider this my way of getting back a sense of control.” She said with a wink and released her leg from his grasp and carefully placed her foot on his cock, rubbing it softly. 

Even though they had had sex not many hours earlier, Robin inhaled sharply at her touch, lightly pressing against her foot to get the most out of her massage. 

She looked incredibly pleased at evoking such a reaction from him, and even more so as she stopped and saw a flash of disappointment cross his features. She raised her other leg expectantly, signaling that she wanted him to continue with her stretching and that he might get a reward for following her orders. He did what she wanted, deciding to play along if it meant she would continue what she had been doing.

“Good boy.” She said after a while. “Why don’t you remove that robe so I can properly thank you for following my orders?” 

Curious as to where she was going with this, he complied again, letting the morning gown fall to the floor with a soft thud, exposing his naked body for her, and she took in the sight of his muscular frame and huge cock which was pointing skyward because of her. “You know I’m going to punish you for toying with me, right?” He told her, doing his best to not sound like she was in charge. 

His bravado quickly disappeared as she placed her other foot on his cock, moving it up and down and pressing it against his own body. “I’m looking forward to it.” She said with a laugh, removing a strand of hair from her face. “But that’s later; right now, I’m the one in control.” 

“That won’t last long.” He declared between groans, grabbing her ankles and pushing her foot harder against him. 

“You sure sound convincing.” She said sarcastically, shifting her gaze to her currently busy foot, looking dreamily at what was under it. “Gods, it’s so big…” 

He smiled, always happy to hear a comment like that. “Well, why don’t you get over here and get a closer look? I’m sure it’d look even better then.” 

Wanting more, the Commander stood up and walked over to Robin. She was almost as tall as him, and as she put her hands on his shoulders she could feel his rod scraping against her stomach; she could feel its warmth and how desperate it was for more of her attention, filling her with both confidence and lust. She looked up at him and he lowered his head, kissing her and placing his hands on her wide hips, his fingers dancing along the top of her crimson skirt.

Before she got too carried away, she broke off the kiss and put some distance between their faces. “Oh, I had completely forgotten about Morgan! Didn’t you say you were worried about her having heard everything? Maybe we should call this off for now just to be on the safe side; what if she were to tell everyone what we have been up to?”

He laughed, stroking her hair behind her ears. “She’s not at home; she’s working in a shop that specializes in alchemy ingredients and certain spell reagents a few days every week, and she’s got some very early shifts to take care of. Besides, even if she did hear everything, the biggest problem will be her pestering me. Morgan’s a smart and kind girl, so she knows what to say and what should remain unsaid…for the most part.” 

“Pestering you?” She asked, calmer now that she knew the young tactician wasn’t at home and had Robin’s complete trust. “For what?”

Clearing his throat, he tried thinking of the best way to phrase ‘my daughter is a giant pervert’ in the kindest way. “She’s very…enthusiastic when it comes to me finding her mother.”

“Oh, I see. Hahaha, I don’t think Severa and I are close enough to discuss our sex lives, or at least it’s not a discussion she’d want to have with me.” 

“She’d probably just say she’s much better than you and has far more experience.” 

They shared a laugh, both imagining a flushed Severa going off on another one of her angry rants. Cordelia sighed, thinking about her daughter. “I hope she’ll stop trying to be the best at everything and just accept that she’s already a fantastic woman. I also hope she’ll forgive me for this if she finds out…”

He cupped her chin in his hand and made her look at him. “You’re a wonderful person, Cordelia, and I’m sure you’re a great mother as well. Please don’t doubt that.” 

She pressed herself hard against him, wrapping her arms around him. “You really always know what to say, don’t you? Thank you again, for everything.” 

“I haven’t done anything aside from inviting you to dinner and offering some friendly advice; it’s nothing you wouldn’t have done for me.”

“S-Stop being so darn perfect you…you…charmer!”

Laughing at her embarrassment and subsequent ineloquence, he kissed her again, noting that she tasted of the fresh fruits they had had for breakfast. The Commander’s bashfulness was swept away, and she relaxed comfortably in his arms, closing her eyes and focusing only on the sensation of their tongues, and the heat welling up inside both of them yet again. 

He let his hands slide down her body and rest at her hips once more, tugging slightly at the waistband of the skirt and inserting a few fingers, coming into contact with her small, pink panties. Eventually, he pulled his hands out and placed them on her butt; even though she was still wearing her skirt, he loved how it felt in his hands. His fascination didn’t go unnoticed by Cordelia, who broke their kiss and giggled. 

“You really love that thing, don’t you?” 

“I just don’t understand how it can be so big, soft and firm at the same time.” He said, squeezing it and eliciting a soft moan from the red haired warrior. “What’s your secret?” 

She laughed at his childlike obsession and curiosity, kissing him on the cheek. “Lots and lots of riding; I’m sure my butt is nothing special when compared to other Pegasus Knights, or Wyvern Riders for that matter.” She pulled down her skirt along with her panties, baring herself completely for him. “There, now you can get a better look – and feel.” 

Enjoying the view, he pressed his cock harder against, almost unable to keep himself from throwing her onto the bed. “I think you underestimate just how perfect it is – your hips too. By Naga, I’m almost rendered speechless.” 

Smiling coyly, she winked at him. “Sit down on the bed, I’ve got a little present for you.” 

The tactician sat down on the bed, looking at her expectantly as she slowly walked towards him, her wide hips swaying seductively and her hair illuminated by the sunlight shining behind her. Looking at her from a distance, he noticed how she didn’t seem to have a single scar, pimple or anything else that could draw attention from her slender body. Once in front of him, she turned around and prepared to sit in his lap, or more specifically, on his penis. She grabbed it, made sure it was still hard enough and then guided it into herself, and Robin could feel the now-familiar warmth of her pussy. He leaned his head back and let out a sigh of satisfaction as his huge cock was buried deeper and deeper into her. His mind was covered in a lustful haze as waves of pleasure emanated from his cock, and he wanted nothing more than to fuck her perfect ass until she could hardly walk anymore. 

“Hah…” She breathed, struggling to take in so much of him into her. ”You like that, don’t you? This way you can stare at my butt all you want while we have our fun.” 

Religion wasn’t something that Robin thought about often, but he uttered a single, quiet ‘thank you’ to Naga as he grabbed her hips and helped ease his member into her. After a few moments, it was buried to the hilt, and his entire cock was surrounded by her tight walls and covered in her juices. 

She exhaled contently and began making a few circular movements with her hips, a pleased sigh escaping her lips. Robin began to slowly move his hips as well, his dick moving back and forth in the deepest part of her.

“Uh…” She moaned as she tried matching his rhythm, her large rear moving up, down and to the sides right on front him. He placed his hands just above her hips and massaged her lower back with his thumbs, wanting to save the best for last and take it a little slow at first. He then made his way to her inner thighs and lower belly, caressing her creamy skin, never stopping his gentle thrusts, her flawless skin getting goosebumps as it reacted to his touches.

Cordelia started moving faster, excited by his hands exploring her body. She quickly gathered her long hair dancing along her back and threw it over her shoulder, revealing more of her back to her partner, who appreciatively and instinctively started to stroke the newly exposed flesh. Robin wanted to feel all of Cordelia, and he wanted her to feel his touch on every millimeter of her body. 

As they continued, the tactician could feel himself getting closer and the breathing of Cordelia coarser and shallower. Feeling it was time for a little change of pace, he grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard, then played with and pinched her nipples.

“Oooh…” She let out a satisfied moan and renewed her effort, moving her hips with more power and passion than just a moment before, riding him frantically as his thrusts intensified, her round butt colliding with his lap every time she descended, causing a smacking sound. “I was beginning to wonder when you’d do this.” 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” He said with a smile, playing with her small tits in his hands. His attention eventually fell on her ass, and he slapped it hard and clenched her buttocks as hard as he could, not able to resist it any longer as it had been teasing him mercilessly for several minutes now. 

“AH!” She shouted, surprised at the intensity of Robin’s grip. “T-Took you long enough!” She said as the pain dulled.

“Oh? You like that? And here I was thinking this was how I was going to punish you.” He said with slightly ragged breaths, his attention on her ass and pussy never wavering.

To show how much she loved Robin’s fascination with her behind, she stopped moving her hips for a brief moment, removed his hands from her butt cheeks and then slapped them herself, breathing heavily through gritted teeth. She repeated this several times, and her knees quivered slightly every time she did, and the clapping sound reverberated through the room. The tactician watched in awe as she kept striking herself, her butt jiggling tauntingly in front of him as her skin got redder and redder. His dick was still deep inside of her, and he could feel her move her hips with every slap.

After about a minute, she stopped, panting heavily after her self-inflicted punishment. She slumped down into his lap and closed her eyes, her sweaty back leaning against his chest. 

Robin smirked. “That’s adorable, did you expect me to let you rest?”

“W-What?”

He grabbed her arms and spun her around, pushing her down onto the bed. He never pulled out, and was now in a prime position to penetrate her with full force as she lay gasping in front of him. Once he let go of her arms, she pushed her body up with her arms, now standing on all fours, and looked back at Robin expectantly, shaking both because of her earlier self-beating and due to anticipation and excitement. 

“That was a nice show you put on for me.” He said, fondling the area where she had struck herself. “But surely you realize that’s not nearly enough of a punishment for your teasing earlier, right?” 

Shivering at his tone, she looked back at him with wide eyes and started to rock against him, completely absorbed by her current role and position; she knew she could stop him at any time, but she had absolutely no desire to, wanting instead to see what the dominant side of Robin had in store for her. “W-What do you mean?”

“This.” He said simply and lowered his hand, smacking her so hard on her already sensitive skin that he could hear the bed squeak underneath them; her blows paled in comparison to his as Robin didn’t show any restraint.

“GUAHA!!!” She screamed loudly, voice filling the whole room and beyond. Her entire body tensing up as she breathed desperately through her clenched teeth. Robin was glad Morgan wasn’t at home, as there would’ve been no way for her to miss that. Cordelia kept rocking against him, getting more turned on by the second. 

The tactician looked down on her ass, a large, red hand-shaped mark had already begun to appear. “I wonder if the Pegasus Knights know their leader is a masochist slut.” He whispered, leaning down next to her ear. “What would they say if they saw a large mark like this under those short dresses of yours?” 

“Hah…hah…” She didn’t reply, dreading what her sisters would say, especially Cynthia and Severa; she wouldn’t be able to look at them if they knew how much things like these turned her on. She lowered her head and her cheeks turned deep red as she imagined their disappointed looks, but she couldn’t deny herself the thrill she was currently experiencing.

Robin remained leaned forward next to her ear, his warm breath tickling her ear. Once he realized Cordelia wasn’t going to answer him, he continued, “I wonder if they know how you masturbate in the office, biting down on your finger in order to be as silent as possible.” 

This evoked the reaction he had been hoping for and he pulled back, placing his hands on her hips again. She looked at him in complete shock and shame, mouth partly open. “H-How do you k-know that?”

Her most private, embarrassing secret had been revealed through unknown means. He didn’t want to tell her he just happened to hear it as he stood outside her office, opting instead to use it to make himself sound even more in control of the situation and by extension her. He spanked her again, in the exact same place he had struck her before.

“AUGH!? HAH!!!” Her entire body shook as she wondered what she had done to deserve additional punishment. Her eyes began watering from the pain, pleasure and humiliation of having her secret exposed mixing together into an indescribable sensation. Even though Robin’s movements were slow for now, she could feel herself getting closer and closer to an orgasm, being insanely turned on by how the supposed bookworm was dominating her.

As the redhead breathed heavily in front of him, he pulled her hair backwards against him; she followed his movement wordlessly, seemingly not daring to speak out of turn. Her back leaned against his chest, yet her head was only kept in place because of Robin; she made no effort to hide her current weakness. He kissed her shoulder and softly bit her neck, eliciting a weak moan from her. Her ragged breathing grew more and more intense as his pecks on the surprisingly sensitive area continued. 

Finally, he spoke, answering her question of how he knew about what she had been doing at her desk in the castle. “There’s nothing you can hide from me.” He said simply and let go of her hair, making her body fall unceremoniously to the soft surface of the bed. 

She got up on all fours again, her arms trembling under her weight. Noting that she hadn’t replied to his statement, he figured she was in need of being disciplined. He raised his hand, then spoke in a loud voice before bringing it down. 

“DO.”

*SMACK*

Cordelia let out a surprised roar of agony and satisfaction, rocking her hips wildly as her desire washed over her and overtook her sanity.

“YOU.”

*SMACK*

The bed creaked in protest at the strength of the blows and the Pegasus Knight’s frenzied hip movements, the squishing sound of Robin’s dick hitting against her core growing louder by the second. 

“UNDERSTAND?”

*SMACK*

“HUUUWAAAAA! YES! YES! I’M SO SORRY FOR NOT REPLYING, I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLYYYYYYYY! PLEASE FORGIVE THIS DIRTY, UNGRATEFUL SLUT!” She wailed, her eyes rolled back and her tongue hung out of her mouth, almost concealing the blissful smile on her face as she was so close to finally cumming. 

Satisfied with her response and the now-crimson, hand-shaped mark engraved on her ass almost as a symbol of his control of her in the bedroom, he grabbed her hips and focused entirely on matching her rhythm, penetrating him with all that he had. Her hot, wet walls were tightening around his cock as they both neared their climaxes. Robin also couldn’t ignore the pleasant sensation of her huge ass bumping into him with every thrust, her soft yet firm buttocks feeling like warm pillows against him. 

“It’s so big…it’s so biiiiiig…ooh this feels sooo gooood…” She moaned in an absentminded fashion, remaining conscious only because of sheer force of will as she didn’t want to miss a second of the tactician plowing her. 

He couldn’t stop himself from grinning proudly; not everyone could make someone else feel so good. He saw her arms shaking, barely supporting her weight, and tears and beads of sweat making its way down her cheeks, passing her high, prominent cheekbones. She was working incredibly hard these last few moments in spite of her ragged breaths indicating that she had almost no energy left in her. All of that was proof of how much she loved what they were doing, and Robin would’ve been lying if he said he felt any differently. Their fucking had turned almost feral, needy moans filling the air and frantic thrusts signaling the end.

“Next time…” Robin began, panting heavily as he put all of his effort into the final, powerful thrusts, pounding her innermost walls again and again, the imminent orgasm getting closer, making him enter a state of euphoria as she tightened around his manhood. “…You find me…hah…instead of masturbating in the office!” 

The Commander’s arms gave way, and her head fell to the mattress as she let Robin do the last part. She could feel her core being completely penetrated by his huge cock, hitting all of her most sensitive spots repeatedly. She could feel her body tensing in preparation of her release as she clenched the sheets as hard as she could, almost piercing them with her nails. “Y-Yes, Robin! I-I…AAAAAH! I W-Won’t do that again, I promise!”

“Good girl.” He breathed. “Ah…Cordelia, I’m gonna cum!”

“Do it! B-Blow your load inside me-EEEAAAAAHHH!”

Their peaks were reached simultaneously, causing both of them to shout out in ecstasy as their bodies tensed up and then relaxed. Robin could feel his huge load of cum filling her up completely, every twitch sending out even more into her throbbing pussy. It mixed with her juices, and once he pulled out, the liquids trickled down her thighs.

“FUCK! R-ROBIN! ROBIN! ROBIIIIN!” She screamed as she writhed in front of him, her body twitching like possessed. She gradually stopped moving, maintaining a blissful face as she was still not down from the high and weakly mumbled his name repeatedly. He sat next to her, gently stroking her lower back and aching rear gently, briefly wondering if she’d even be able to ride on her pegasus for a while. Her entire body was sweating and shaking, her long hair was messy due to her thrashing and looked like it was in dire need of a hairbrush, a rare sight for Cordelia who, despite the length of her hair, hardly ever had a single strand of it out of place. He wondered what people would’ve said if they had seen her now, thoroughly spent from having been fucked harder than she had ever been before and only capable of repeating the same word over and over again, ‘Robin…Robin…Robin…’

After a few minutes, she had regained enough strength to push herself up and sit next to him. She looked around disorientedly, reactively brining a hand to her ass, inhaling sharply in pain. Robin was reminded of how Noire had looked in the training hall the other day, although she had been holding her massive tits and not her butt. 

“You okay?” He asked her, wrapping his arm around her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

“Mm-hmm…” She hummed, leaning in for a kiss, smelling of sweat and still, somehow, fresh fruits. "That was…something else.” 

He chuckled in agreement. “Uh, I didn’t go overboard did I? Will you even be able to sit in a saddle today?” He pointed downwards, looking a bit worried he had hurt her for real.

However, she dismissed his concerns immediately, her long hair swaying as she shook her head. “I’ll manage. If you had broken character, I would’ve told Severa you had gotten a raise and were feeling generous.”

There were few threats more menacing than that. They laughed together tiredly, still catching their breaths. 

After a moment, Cordelia looked down at Robin’s still-erect cock interestedly, seeing it covered in both his cum and her nectar. She got down and planted a kiss on the glans, taking in the salty and sweet taste and savoring the aroma. 

“W-What’re you…” He began, but was interrupted as she licked him from the shaft to the very top, tasting the result of the union of their bodies. He didn’t think either of them had the strength – or even time – to continue, but he didn’t raise any objections as she explored and experimented. Her wet tongue felt so good against his sensitive rod, almost like a sort of after sex massage. Cordelia moaned quietly as she tasted both him and herself, small spots of the fluids getting stuck on her cheeks as she licked it from top to bottom.

Once there was very little left, she smacked her lips contently and stood up, her cheeks still covered partly in white. “Well, that was interesting. Now, how about we take a bath before work? I don’t think either of us should go to the castle reeking of sex.” 

Surprised by how quickly she regained her usual composure, he followed her to the bathroom, hoping they still had enough water in the buckets to fill the bathtub, and that she would want to continue what she had been doing.

-

The pair had said their goodbyes after bathing together for a long time where they had once again forgotten about their schedules and duties. Cordelia had gotten dressed and, not without wincing in pain, taken her pegasus which had been waiting outside the house all morning and flown home to get a fresh change of clothes. Robin, on the other hand, took the same route he always did, walking through the lovely, rural-like neighborhood where he lived until he reached the capital’s eastern gate.

To the relief of the denizens of Ylisse, it was slightly colder today than it had been for quite some time, and as a result the people of the capital went about their days with an alertness that hadn’t been seen for weeks. More children were playing in the streets and the number of people sitting outside on the public benches or an outdoor tavern table had increased, filling the city with laughter and a pleasant buzz. Robin felt that it was the perfect weather to sit down with a few friends and have a drink, but his duties wouldn’t allow him to have such diversions until the upcoming festival.

While he would’ve liked getting to work immediately, seemingly the second he set foot inside the castle walls Chrom appeared from behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, saying that he hadn’t been able to work out in several days and that he was looking for a sparring partner. This was essentially Chrom’s default way of asking to spend time with someone, and while Robin’s legs were still tired from having bedded Cordelia, he wanted to not only spend more time with his best friend but also keep his body in shape, something that felt more important now that he had found himself with more frequent female company. He accepted the Exalt’s invitation, and the duo made their way to the training grounds. 

It didn’t take long for Robin to be reminded that Chrom was a much better swordsman than him as he was sent flying across the ground for the third time in only fifteen minutes. While he would’ve been able to use magic in a real fight, it would defeat the purpose of a strictly physical exercise if he did. Of course, it was hard to resist the urge of blasting him with the forces of nature as he bent forward, stretching out his arm and saying, “there are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know…”

Robin reached for his friend’s hand with a growl and was pulled up. “Very funny.” 

“Cynthia does keep telling me I’ve got typical ‘dad humor’, so I must be doing something right, right?” He said, chuckling to himself, placing his non-sword wielding hand smugly at his hips. “She probably thinks I’m hilarious.”

“Oh you are definitely entertaining, alright.” Robin replied, almost unable to keep himself from laughing at his clueless friend. He really was a dork. 

They assumed their positions again and began anew, the sound of two wooden swords clashing attracting a few spectators as members of the castle staff stayed and looked for a few moments before they continued their routines. Two young maids giggled excitedly at the two going at it, and Robin could’ve sworn he heard one of the chefs betting five gold on Chrom winning the current round. Unfortunately for Robin, he was soon proven right as the tactician fell for Chrom’s feint, which was soon followed by a pommel in the back, and he fell to the ground once more, rolling uncontrollably and getting both dirt and dust stuck in his white, spiky hair.

Once his momentum stopped, he turned around and lay on his back with a pathetic groan. “Great, now I need another bath. I swear, all I’ve done this summer is to take baths and sign documents. Uuugh…”

“I had almost forgotten how much you hate losing.” Chrom said smugly, pretending to look at his nails. “I guess all those books couldn’t prepare you for a rea – woah!”

There was no need for a wind tome to cast a spell strong enough to sweep his knees, causing the Exalt to fall down backwards. It may have been really immature, and maybe slightly treasonous, but damn if it didn’t feel good. 

Of course, Chrom wasn’t the kind of person who would react strongly to that. He simply got comfortable on the ground and put his hands behind, still looking smug. They remained like that for a minute or two in silence, watching a few thin clouds passing by, offering momentary respites from the sun. The occasional breeze carried the scent from the castle gardens’ many flowers, reminding Robin of Naga’s Cradle, where they had defended Lady Tiki from an army of Risen; this peace was what they had been fighting for.

“Can you believe it’s been two years already?” Robin asked Chrom, remaining still on the ground.

“No, Naga knows sitting on a throne makes every day feel twice as long.” He said, although not without humor. “Still, it’s worth it, as I can carry on my sister’s legacy and maintain the peace we fought for.”

“I was just thinking that.”

“Two halves of the same whole, huh?” 

Robin smiled. “Yeah.” 

They were silent for a moment before Chrom awkwardly continued. “If Lissa had heard that, she would’ve told us to get a room.”

“Oh yes.” 

They both stood up and brushed off the dirt off their clothes and talked about the commemoration festival which would be held within a week. Chrom would spend the first hours of the day with various nobles and thank them for the military aid during the war and discuss a list of “usual topics”, as he put it, and then eat lunch with the rest of the Shepherds. The Exalt had also told his best friend to take the day off, meaning that Robin would have an entire day to enjoy the various stalls and available activities, although that didn’t free him from the responsibility of helping to organize it all. 

Saying their goodbyes, the duo went their separate ways, both of them looking forward to seeing all of their friends gathered again.

-

Robin spent the next four days practically locked inside his office, dealing with both his usual duties and preparations for the festival; the stone walls of the relatively small room appeared to be closing in, and the small, brown leather sofa he had brought in a year ago for when he needed to stay overnight looked increasingly alluring. It stood next to his oaken bookshelf where he stored his magical tomes on top, encyclopedia and thick, leather-bound books of importance in the center and various copies of crucial documents on the bottom shelf. The sunlight scorched his neck even through the curtains as he was sitting on the chair in front of the desk, trying in vain to make sense of a phrase as the letters danced around and traded places with each other, forcing him to reread the same part over and over again.

Throwing the paper away in frustration, he buried his face in his hands and sighed heavily, closing his eyes. He stood up with his eyes half shut, dragging himself to the sofa and lying down on his back, resting his neck against the armrest, the leather making a scrunching sound as he rested his weary body against it. He drifted off to sleep almost as soon as he positioned himself comfortably, and he had no idea for how long he had slept when he woke up to a few timid knocks on his door. Sitting up, the edges of his vision blackening temporarily, he told his visitor to enter. 

In walked Noire, clad in her archer outfit which indicated she had been training with her bow. She was carrying a small straw basket with its handle strapped around her elbow. “Good day.” She said quietly, her voice shaking ever so slightly as it always did. “I, um, heard you have been working hard, so I brought you some food.”

He rubbed his eyes, his mind feeling unusually slow and unresponsive. “Oh, thank you, Noire, that’s very kind of you. Please, sit down.” He pointed at the chair in front of his desk, but she sat down next to him on the sofa instead. 

“How long has it been since you’ve eaten?” She asked, looking worriedly at his tired features. 

“Uh…what time is it?” He replied sheepishly, unsure himself, although now that she mentioned it his stomach did feel rather empty. 

She sighed, the feather in her thin headband wavering as she slumped her shoulders. “Robin, this isn’t healthy.” She picked up a small food box containing rice and fried vegetables and shoved it into his hands. “Eat.”

Seeing no reason to object as he was both hungry and touched by her concern, he picked up a fork from the basket and opened the lid. “Ah, thank you kindly, this looks delicious.”

Her expression softened as he began eating. “Good, I made it myself. I-It’s really nothing special at all, I just used what we had at home…”

As always, she was trying to downplay her efforts in order to soften the blow of any potential criticism even when there was no need to do so. Robin smiled at her. “It tastes great, and it’s just what I needed, so thank you again.”

“You’re welcome!” She replied happily, tilting her head sweetly to the side, but her face darkened again as she remembered why she had come in the first place. “Robin, y-you can’t overwork yourself like this. People get worried about you, especially me and Morgan!” 

He swallowed a piece of carrot. “I’m sorry, but I’m fine.” 

“You always say that!” She raised her voice. “You need to take care of yourself every once in a while; the Halidom won’t collapse if you rest a little! Don’t think I don’t see those bags under your eyes.”

He instinctively brought a finger to the skin under his eyes and could feel a few wrinkles. He clicked his tongue as he realized she was right. “You’re right…have you, um, talked to Morgan? How is she?” 

His apprentice scooted closer to him as he put down the box, placing her gaunt hand on his leg. “S-She’s alright, but worried about you, even if she doesn’t want you to know just how much. I told her to come here and pick you up later today, actually.”

“Really?”

“Yeah…I figured you needed a second scolding. S-Sorry…”

He wrapped his arm around her thin shoulders. “You’ve got nothing to apologize for; I should be thanking you for taking such good care of me. I haven’t set a very good example as your teacher, have I?”

The archer leaned against him, her head resting on his chest, her hand stroking his thigh. “You’re a great teacher, and you’ve taught me so much about more than just magic. It’s only fair I look after you a little as well. Just promise me you’ll go home and get some proper rest tonight.”

“I promise you. I said something similar to Morgan the other day though…she’s going to kill me for not keeping my word – I really meant it though, I’ve been meaning to get home earlier.” 

“She won’t kill you; you’re her everything.” She said, looking up at him. “A-And y-you’re also v-very important t-t-t…”

Their lips met, and Noire closed her eyes as she purred into his mouth. Robin could feel himself getting worked up, but it was neither the time nor the place to have sex. He also felt guilty about having slept with Cordelia only the day after he had done the same with Noire; he didn’t deserve this. He broke the kiss with a slightly worried expression. “I’m sorry, Noire…”

“W-What?” She looked up at him in concern, wondering if she had done something wrong.

“I…You can keep a secret, right?”

“Of course, anything.” 

It was a redundant question as he already trusted her with his life. He told her what had happened, even including Cordelia’s loneliness. He told her about how he had wanted to help her, how he invited the Commander to his home and how they had ended up in his bed. Noire listened to the story silently, occasionally nodding gravely. She placed her hands in her lap as she thought over what she had been told.

Robin finished his story and looked over at his apprentice, feeling as if he had betrayed her trust and failed as a teacher. After a minute of silence, he spoke quietly, “I’m sorry. I understand if you want to look for another person to teach you how to wield magic; I can recommend a few- umf!?” 

She kissed him again, much to his confusion. “Robin, what you did is serious, but you were just trying to help a friend. Besides, I was the one who said I needed time to think, right? I-It’s not like we’re in an official relationship…”

“Noire…”

“This might sound a bit strange, but I…don’t really care, so long as you have time for me. M-Maybe my childhood and teenage years have skewered what I consider normal, but in the future, we learned how to accept the happiness we had right here, right now, without putting much thought into it.” She seated herself on his lap, her face now looking down on his, and her enormous tits were only a few centimeters away from his chin. She stroked his hair, moved her hand down his cheek and finally to his breast. “All I know is that you make me very happy.”

He looked at her, hands on her skinny waist. Her large, clear eyes sparkled with determination. “Y-You make me happy too, Noire. If, uh…if you ever feel as if though I’ve hurt you though, please tell me, and I’ll let you throw me around like a ragdoll in the training hall.”

Smiling coyly, she looked down between his legs. “I-Isn’t that your job?” 

Surprised by her being so forward, he laughed, remembering their last sparring session. “Well, if you’d still let me do that, I suppose it is.”

“I insist.” She said, kissing him with a small giggle. She began grinding against his erection the best she could given how they were sitting, her soft, meek moans Robin had come to adore felt like music to his ears. He guided her hips with his hands, their two bodies pressing hard against each other. She bent forward slightly, and Robin was treated to her soft breasts prodding him. 

“Ah…” He moaned quietly, careful not to be heard by anyone happening to walk past his door. “Gods, I’ve missed these…” 

She looked down at the tactician who was now fondling her tits obsessively. She bent her neck backwards with a satisfied gasp as he pulled them out from her outfit and kissed them. “Oh…ah…I’m glad you’ve missed them; they’ve missed you too.”

Chortling at her adorable comment, he played along. “Yeah? How much?”

“So much.” She said, her eyes closed as she rolled her hips against him. “They’re so lonely at night when there’s n-nobody to hold them.” 

“We’ll have to fix that, then.” He said, grabbing her breasts the best he could as they spilled over his hands, squeezing them gingerly. “It doesn’t hurt anymore, does it?”

She had to put a finger in her mouth to stop herself from screeching loudly as his fingers played with her nipples. “No, although m-maybe…aaah…we can fix that during our next training session?” 

As she kept saying exactly what he wanted to hear as she was trying to desperately feel his cock against her sex, it was hard for him not to clench them as hard as he could right then and there. “I think we can arrange that.” He whispered in her ear.

She shivered at the thought of it, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing against him with more force. “Cordelia doesn’t have boobs like mine, does she?”

“Er…no.” He confirmed, surprised by the sudden mention of her name again. If she only knew the difference between their two bodies were like night and day in some regards.

“Good, I thought so.” She said, looking very pleased. “I-I know how much you like mine, so I-I’m glad I stick out like…ah…that. I won’t lose to Cordelia – or anyone else!” 

“’Lose’? ‘Anyone’? Noire, this isn’t a competition, and I doubt people are just waiting to sleep with me out there.” 

Her midnight black hair covered his sight as she quickly bent down to kiss him again, then cupping his face with her hands, her long fingers tickling his temples. “By the Hero-King, you sure are a bit clueless sometimes for being such a smart man.” 

Not knowing how to respond to that, not that it seemed like she expected him to say anything for that matter, he returned his attention to her breasts, kissing her nipples and playing with them with his tongue. Unfortunately, a thought crossed his mind, and he slid his hands down from her chest to her hips and slowed her movement, both of them stopping and breathing heavily as they looked at each other. “Um, as much as it pains me to say this, but I think we have to stop; remember the last time we forgot about Morgan?”

Her cheeks flushed a deep red, having gotten so lost in the moment that she had forgotten about why she had originally come there. “O-Oh, you’re right, of course! Forgive me, Robin!”

“There’s nothing to forgive! If anything I’m sorry for starting to make out with you when you came here to check up on my health.” He explained, feeling a bit sad as she put in her breasts into her outfit again. 

“N-No! You’ve got nothing to apologize for!” 

“So, we’re ‘even’, then?” 

“If that’s what you want to call it, then sure!” 

“Good, no more worrying about constantly upsetting me, you hear? You’ve never done so before.”

She beamed at him and his efforts to calm her down; she had always been apologetic and had a hard time gauging people’s reactions; having someone calm and understanding like Robin meant the world to her. “Understood.” 

He planted a small kiss on her lips, careful not to make it too sexual as they were both struggling to get their horniness under control. “Great. I’m very sorry, Noire, but I think I’ll have to eat a bit more and try and catch some sleep before Morgan shows up, but I’ll see you at the festival, alright? There are only three days left, and I was thinking you, me and Morgan could check out a few stands together before the Shepherds gather for lunch.” 

Her cheeks flushed again and she raised her shoulders as she smiled shyly. “That…that’d be great, I’d love that!”

He smiled at her; he couldn’t get enough of just how cute she was. He kissed her again before she jumped off of his lap and straightened her garb. “I’m really looking forward to it! I can’t wait to talk to the rest of the Shepherds as well.”

“Mm.” She agreed. “I haven’t seen some of them since last year. I…um, didn’t speak to as many people on a regular basis as you or Lord Chrom, but it’s still going to be fun to see everyone gathered again. A-Anyway, I’ll leave you alone now; please don’t forget what we talked about before we got…distracted.” 

“Okay, Mother.” 

“Hmph!”

“Fine, okay, Frederick.”

“Y-You think you’re really funny, don’t you? Gods, so this is where Morgan gets it from.” She said in mock annoyance, pointing her nose skywards as she stomped out of the office. Just as Robin got ready to start eating again, she rushed back in. “Um, where and when do we meet on the day of the festival?” 

“How about the eastern gate at around 10? The festivities should have started properly by then.” 

“O-Okay, see you then!” She spun around to walk back out, but turned around yet again to give him a clumsy kiss on the cheek before leaving for real. He chuckled at her tumultuous exit and picked up the rest of his lunch, very grateful to have such a caring friend looking out for him. He remained on the sofa as he felt too lazy to even move to his desk where all those papers were taunting him with their presence. He finished his meal without leaving a single grain of rice and immediately got comfortable in the sofa again, wondering how much he had messed up his sleep schedule these last couple of days. With that final thought, he fell asleep once more, a comfortable darkness welcoming him as he left his duties behind.

-

A few hours later, he woke up and noticed that the sun’s position had moved quite a bit, meaning that he must’ve slept for several hours. He tried raising his right hand to rub his eyes, but it wouldn’t move. He looked down and saw his daughter sleeping next to him on the very edge of the sofa, hugging his arm tightly. Her mouth was wide open, and her right leg was flung over his own in order to get more space; despite her awkward position, she looked content and her breathing was slow. Robin smiled at the younger tactician, using his free arm to brush a few strands of hair out of her eyes. She must’ve come here to shout at him, seen him sound asleep and quietly joined him. 

A part of him wanted to remain as they were for a while as he hadn’t seen her for a while, and he always liked being near her, but his right arm was beginning to go numb, and he was afraid she’d fall down if he moved. “Hey honey, wake up.” He shook her gingerly, and her large eyes fluttered open confusedly.

“Mm…Father? Ah, good, you’re awake, I can finally…” She yawned deeply, making no effort to cover her mouth. “…Scold you…”

He chuckled, playing with a lock of her hair. “Yeah? You sure sound excited about it.”

The response to that was a slap to the stomach, followed by another yawn. “I was, but then you looked so defenseless while you were asleep, and I was tired as well, so I just lay down next to you and figured I would let you off the hook if you went home as soon as you returned to the land of the living.”

“A bit dramatic, are we?” He said, laughing at her explanation. “I’m really sorry I’ve been away for a few days, Morgan, especially after I promised you I’d take more time off.” 

She climbed on top of him and lay down on his stomach, her head resting on his chest, and he could feel her nuzzling her round, rosy cheeks against him and getting comfortable. “Yeah you better be.”

He stroked her hair, its dark color contrasting his white. “I am.” He reaffirmed. “How about I make it up to you by inviting you to the festival with me and Noire? I thought we could all enjoy the event together.” 

“Hmph!” She breathed. “How do you know I haven’t already been asked out? I’ll have you know I’m a gorgeous, very popular woman who can’t be expected to make time for just anybody at a moment’s notice.” 

There was no doubt that Morgan was beautiful – in Robin’s eyes, she was the prettiest girl in the entire world – but he knew when she was bluffing. “No one has dared to ask you, huh?” 

She squinted at him, placing her hands on his chest and leaning forward, making Robin able to smell her usual scent of vanilla. “Because last time Inigo tried asking me out you were smiling super creepily as you told him you planned on making him Frederick’s assistant! You’re scaring away my male friends!” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“Fatheeeer!” She wailed in mock frustration, looking less tired now that they were talking about something exciting. “Fine, I’ll go with you, you lucky guy.”

“I really am the luckiest guy in the world; the most beautiful woman in all the land has agreed to spend time with me.” He said, ruffling her hair.

“Who, Noire?”

“You.”

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide an embarrassed smile; she had always loved his compliments, and Robin enjoyed seeing her cheeks turn only the slightest shade of red at his words, a rare sight on the normally confident and shameless tactician. “Man, how are you still single with a mouth like that?” She asked with an amused giggle as she stood up and stretched, indicating that it was time to leave. 

Following suit, Robin stood up and bent forward, the lower part of his back making a satisfying popping sound, his mind feeling refreshed after the nap. “You can’t rush love, Morgan. I’ll find the right woman eventually.”

There was a moment of silence as Morgan was clearly thinking of how best to put what she wanted to say next. She stroked her chin as if she had a beard and looked at her father with an impish smile. “Is that so?” 

Her tone sent a shiver done his spine as he thought he had an inkling as to where this was going. “Y-Yes?”

“So is Cordelia the ‘right woman’, then?” She asked playfully, her voice barely containing her excitement. “It sure sounded like it a few days ago.” 

He sat down on the sofa, suddenly feeling tired again as his daughter was enjoying making him feel awkward. “Just how much did you hear?”

“Oh, just about all the juicy stuff.” She replied casually as she straightened her short skirt, making it seem like this was the most natural conversation in the world. “’I need it so badly! Please don’t stop, I need this!’” She quoted, trying to mimic Cordelia, holding her hands to her chest and making the expression she thought Cordelia had when she had said it. 

“You know, most people don’t talk much about sex with their parents at all, let alone comment on the specifics.” He remarked dryly as he watched her practically dance in place impatiently as she waited for a proper explanation as to what had happened. 

She dismissed it with a wave of her hand. “Yeah but where’s the fun in that? For all I know you’ve found my mother! Besides, you and I are much closer than the average family, aren’t we?” 

In his mind, Robin had always assumed that to be the case; he and Morgan did seem unusually close, and since they were fairly close in age, perhaps this was a more natural topic to talk about than he had originally thought. They got along not only as father and child, but also as master and apprentice where tactics and magic were involved, and they were good friends who loved each other’s company. “We are.” He acknowledged. “Anyway, yes, me and Cordelia had sex five days ago, and we’re trying to keep quiet about it since she’s…uh…”

“Still married?”

“Yeah.”

She nodded, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “That’s understandable, but I still can’t believe you did it! My plan was just to act like the perfect daughter and butter her up with compliments and maybe pour her an extra glass of wine or two, although you kept that bottle too far away from me.” 

He looked at her darkly. “For a good reason, by the sound of it.” He said, and Morgan let out a small ‘eek’ as she realized she had said too much. “Anyway, Cordelia’s marriage hasn’t been the happiest, and she’s been very busy and lonely recently, so I invited her home as a friend and then, well, one thing led to another.”

Her happy expression fell and her excitement died down. “Oh…that’s actually really sad.” She said, looking out the window and was quiet for a while before continuing. “Father, you don’t feel bad about this, right? You were just trying to help.” 

“I know, and we’ve talked about it; she’ll be upfront with Lon’qu when he next visits, and we’ll take it from there.” He informed her. 

Morgan nodded. “That makes sense. And hey, you know my lips are sealed.”

“Yeah I know. Thanks, sweetie.”

“…Unlike Cordelia’s pussy!” She exclaimed suddenly, back to her normal self.

Groaning, he stood up and smacked her on the back of her head. “Come on, let’s go.” 

“Oh but Father you just have to tell me the details! Was she any good? I would imagine so since she’s so beautiful! Will you be doing it again? It sure sounded like she enjoyed it~!” 

The unusual family walked out of his office and left the castle, making their way home together. Robin had to endure many embarrassing questions and ridiculous theories about flirting and sex, but before long they started talking about what they so often thought about: tactics. Morgan challenged him to a game of chess when they got home, which he accepted, and he asked her if she wanted to read and study together with him in his room afterwards, something that she was always willing to do. He smiled proudly as she recited a few key historic battles and why the winners had emerged victorious, and she enjoyed his praise and attention. 

True to his word, Robin worked less on the remaining days before the festival, wanting to be in top shape when he met everyone. He overlooked the preparations and talked to the merchants, the guards and the entertainers, making sure everything was in order for a day where the entire country would celebrate. Once he was done on the final day, he walked home with a spring in his step, looking forward to spending some time with his favorite girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and all of its characters belong to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> Phew, what a chapter. I realized halfway that what I wanted to write would be too big for a single chapter, so I had to split it up - I'm painfully aware that the ending is very abrupt. This chapter is also a lot more fragmented than my earlier ones, but it's to set up the next chapter, which I think will be a good one. I've got a clear idea for what it'll be about and what will happen afterwards, so I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Who do you expect to see at the festival? What will happen? Which characters do you want to see next? Share your thoughts in the comments! Any and all feedback is appreciated and motivates me to get these chapters out quicker, and commenting is the best way to influence the story and make sure I include the characters you want to see.
> 
> Oh, I almost forgot: the next chapter will feature the first appearance of a dear fan favorite! I hope you will look forward to it!


	4. The Festival - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having told Noire about bedding Cordelia and prepared for a comemmoration festival celebrating the second year after Grima's death, Robin looks to enjoy a day off with his friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to read the notes at the end to see how you can majorly affect the next chapter(s)!

It was yet another warm day in Ylisse, but it seemed like the worst of the heatwave had passed. The weather, with its clear, cloudless skies was perfect for today’s festival, and Robin couldn’t wait to enjoy his first free day in what seemed like forever. It was with an almost childlike excitement he got up from his bed and put on his morning gown, feeling more well-rested than he had for weeks as he had had time to sleep to his heart’s content. He had gone to bed early, right after having practiced a particularly tricky wind spell with Morgan who, in spite of a lot of natural talent and a constant hunger for more knowledge, hadn’t been able to execute it well. While he wanted nothing more than for her to succeed in life and eventually surpass him, a part of him was still glad he had a lot left to teach her.

Walking down the stairs, he saw a used plate that indicated that his daughter had already eaten and was more than likely in the bathroom getting ready for the festivities. He chuckled as he realized she was probably looking forward to it as much as he was, and ate his breakfast while finishing the novel about the clumsy Pegasus Knight that Sumia had borrowed him. It had ended exactly like he thought it would, and he shook his head as he thought about his friend, afraid she still, in spite of her life’s many achievements, used books like these as an escape mechanism when she was feeling down. He finished his breakfast hoping that he was worrying over nothing and that she had just happened to have liked the book in spite of its mediocrity.

He walked back up and turned to the left, knocking on the bathroom door. “Are you in there, honey? I need to get ready too; we’re supposed to meet Noire soon.” 

“I’m almost done~.” She all but sang, and he could hear her putting down a small glass container next to the washbasin in front of the mirror. She came out after half a minute and spread out her hands expectantly, waiting for his reaction. “Well, how do I look?”

The bathroom was still slightly humid, and it smelled just like her, a scent of vanilla clinging to the walls and spreading out of the room. She was wearing a simple white button shirt tucked into a dark skirt with a floral pattern that reached to a few centimeters above her knees, making it slightly longer than her usual skirt she wore with her tactician’s robe in the summer time. To finish it off she wore white socks that reached halfway up to her shinbone, and her eyes were looking more prominent than usual as she had applied just a hint of black eyeshadow. 

He looked at her with a proud smile. “You look so good I’m afraid I’m going to have to arm you with a stick to fend off boys.” 

She beamed at him even though she had expected him to praise her look; she looked awesome and she knew it. “Father, YOU are that stick, so don’t worry about it.” 

“Just doing my duty as an overprotective father. Now let me in so I can get ready too.” 

“Want me to give you company and wash your back for you, Father?” 

Wordlessly and with a small sigh, he grabbed her by the upper arms, lifted her up, spun around and placed her outside, locking the door behind him. Morgan puffed up her cheeks and placed her hands on her hips. “Geez, I just wanted to make sure you were looking presentable, talk about ungrateful! You better at least wear some different clothes so people don’t think you only have one outfit in your entire wardrobe, you hear?!” 

Even though she couldn’t see him, he nodded repeatedly as if he were being scolded. “Fine, fine, I’ll wear something nice, but just because you asked me to and not because I’m planning on hooking up with someone, alright?” 

“Ugh, Father you’re so boring sometimes! Where’s your sense of adventure? Both your faithful apprentice and your newly conquered warrior commander will be in town! Their jealous gazes will meet as they attempt to outdo each other at every turn, trying to win your attention and affection!” She declared dramatically, her voice making it sound as if though she were on stage and trying to rile up the crowd before a play. 

As silly as Morgan could be, she did bring up a good point: he had no idea how Noire would act around Cordelia if they met now that she knew Robin had had sex with her as well, and he recalled her saying ‘I won’t lose to anyone’ without explaining what those words meant. He brought his hand to under his chin and mulled it over, dreading what would happen if they ran into Cordelia today and Morgan decided to be her usual self.

“Father? Come on I was only teasing…” He heard her say sullenly from outside. 

“Ah, er, sorry about that, sweetie, I was thinking.” 

“Hmm~? About who you’re going to choose?” She asked jokingly.

Even though she couldn’t see him, he rolled his eyes. “Young lady, don’t live out your sexual fantasies through me.”

He could practically hear her eyes widening in surprise and her mouth opening. “Wo-ho-HO! Claws out today, huh? Fine, I’ll leave you alone, but don’t say I didn’t warn you~!” 

“Yeah yeah yeah.” He said as he removed his dressing gown and poured water into the bathtub, heating it up with a low-level fire spell. “Look, I get that you’re envious that I’m popular and get to spend time with other people, but you’re just going to have to learn to live with it.” 

“Hmph!” She breathed in annoyance. “You’ll pay for that comment, Father! I bet you feel really popular locked inside your office all day, huh?”

The pair kept arguing as they often did, leaving Robin unable to enjoy his bath in peace. Once he got out, he tied one of the room’s white towels with the blue floral patterns on around his waist and walked out of the bath, meeting the critical gaze of Morgan who, just like she had done before the dinner with Cordelia, practically shoved him into his room and fixed his hair and suggested what he should wear. While he tried arguing that it wasn’t a formal event at all and that few people aside from the royal family and the nobles would wear finer clothing, she reasoned that he should at least look decent as Chrom’s right hand – she knew that it was always best to appeal to his sense of duty. Robin accepted his daughter’s rationale with slumped shoulders, sad to leave his comfortable tank top and robe behind as she put forward a beige tunic with intricate white patterns and simple black pants – the older tactician had no recollection of ever buying clothes like that, but he didn’t dare mention that to Morgan, who would most definitely force him to go shopping.

After getting the approval – and an inappropriate slap to the rear ‘for luck’ – from Morgan, they left their house after saying goodbye to the maid. 

They arrived at the eastern gate talking passionately about what they wanted to eat at the festival even though they had had breakfast not too long ago. The smells and sounds from within the walls hit them first: they could hear merchants trying to outshout each other and sell everything from odd potions to fancy jewelry, families playing various games and people enjoying activities such as plays, dances and even a sock puppet theater for kids that told the story of how the Shepherd saved the world, complete with a lot of misinformation and exaggerations. The many loud noises from the capital mixed with the smell of grilled meat and vegetables and sweets, contributing to the festive mood.

Stopping just inside of the gate to wait for Noire, Robin spoke. “It looks like it’s an even bigger fuzz this year, huh?”

Morgan nodded. “I’ll say, but this is so cool! Look at all these stalls and merchants; I’m sure we can buy a lot of crazy stuff here!”

“Good thing you have your own money.” 

“Whaaaat? Father, I’m practically your date; isn’t it your duty as a man to treat your lady?” 

He rolled his eyes. “First of all, what’s with the gender roles? I thought we had moved past that in our modern society. Secondly, you’re my daughter, so my ‘duty’ is to make sure you grow up into a strong, independent woman.” 

“Hmph!”

“I’ll buy you a small bag of fudge if you promise to share it. Deal?”

She beamed at him, clearly having joked about him having to spend money for her. “Deal!”

A few minutes passed while they waited. They had arrived a few minutes early, and while they both wanted to take a walk and look around, they knew it would be impossible for Noire to find them if they got lost among the crowds. Everyone looked like they were having fun, and it was clear that people from all over the country and all social classes had come to enjoy the spectacle. Morgan looked at a young couple together with their baby and smiled wistfully. 

“Hey, Father? Shouldn’t we be able to find my mother by comparing my hair color to hers or something? Surely I must look somewhat like her.” She said, walking closer to Robin and lowered her voice as it was a rather private topic. 

He shook his head slowly, his eyes pensive. “I don’t think that’s a very good idea. How would we know we’d found the right person? Besides, look at Kjelle and Inigo: they don’t share either of their parents’ hair colors.”

She blew her fringe away in frustration. “Ugh, I know you’re right, but still…my hair is bluish, right? I mean, it’s very dark, sure, but it’s there if you look carefully.” 

“That’s true. Where are you going with this?” 

“Well, what if I’m actually secretly a princess like Cynthia and Lucina? Wouldn’t that be awesome?!” 

A very happy image ran through Robin’s mind as he thought about what that would mean before he remembered who he was talking to; he swore that Morgan was a part time mind reader. “W-Well…I don’t think that’s very likely.” 

“Is that right?” A dangerous look flashed through her eyes as she suddenly pressed herself against him, a devious smile plastered across her face. “But you looked oh so very happy imagining the possibility.” 

Robin gulped, wondering how she always managed to get him right where she wanted him. He tried ignoring the feeling of his daughter’s surprisingly large bust wrapped softly around his arm as he spoke. “Y-You’re just imagining things, honey.” 

“Tell me, Father.” She said, ignoring his denials. “Were you thinking about Cynthia? Or Lucina?” Morgan’s voice dropped an octave as she leaned closer in, her lips right next to his ear. “Or both of them, shouting your name at the same time?” 

“Morgan…”

“I mean, I’ve got a bust like Cynthia’s, and I share their round hips.” She brought a hand to said hips, seductively tracing the contour of her tight floral skirt. “If we want to find my mother, you should fuck them both at the same time – you know, for efficiency.” 

“M-MORGAN!” 

Slipping away from him, she easily danced away from her father’s flailing arms as he tried to reel his wayward daughter back under control. “Careful, Father!” She laughed, dashing a few steps out of reach. “I think you’ll have trouble running after me right now!”

Before he could answer her or properly punish her, they saw Noire jogging towards them, wearing a seemingly newly purchased white dress with a thin black belt right under her chest which emphasized her breasts, which were bouncing around wildly as she ran, and even though the cleavage of the dress was very modest, Robin wondered if they’d would break free regardless – an increasingly common thought, he noted. Wondering why he was already being tormented by such thoughts in a public place, he tried concealing his discomfort with a smile, thankful that his pants were probably spacious enough to hide his erection. “Good morning, Noire!”

She curtsied politely, putting her right foot behind her left and lowered her head slightly. “Good morning, I’m so sorry for being late!” 

Having stared in awe at Noire and forgotten all about teasing her father, Morgan walked up to her. “Waa~, you’re so pretty, Noire! I love your new dress!” 

“Ah, um, thank you, Morgan! I-I figured it wouldn’t hurt with some new clothes. I really like your skirt as well!” 

“Right?! Isn’t it cute?” 

Glad to see his apprentices getting along so well and that he didn’t have to play his daughter’s game anymore, he placed a hand on their shoulders. “Well then, shall we get a move on? We only have a few hours before we’re supposed to meet for lunch.”

“Oh oh oh!” Morgan began excitedly. “Let’s have a ring toss competition first! Come on, people, let’s go!” She ran off, disappearing into the sea of people, leaving Noire and Robin, who hardly even had time to register what she had said, alone. 

“S-She’s so full of energy, huh?” Noire said with a laugh. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep up with her for even a few hours…” 

Seeing no people in the passage that led to the city, he wrapped his hand around her waist. “You’ll manage. You look great today, by the way.” 

She turned around after making sure no one was watching them and kissed him quickly. “I-I wanted to wear this dress for you…it’s even got, um…some cleavage…” She said shyly, pressing her body against him, her already impressive breasts looking even bigger because of the belt she wore under them. 

“Gods…Noire, you’re too good to me.” He murmured, unable to stop himself from closing his eyes as he enjoyed her upper body rubbing against his. Noire always seemed to know just what to say and do to turn him on, remembering how she normally didn’t like wearing clothes that showed her breasts even slightly, and yet here she was doing that anyway just for him.

The archer giggled quietly. “I could say the same thing to you.” 

Two families and a group of friends walked past them, and they stopped what they had been doing, hoping it hadn’t looked too suspicious; it would’ve been unfortunate if the Shepherds – especially Cordelia – found out about their relationship through a rumor. Whether he liked it or not, Robin was fairly well-known, and there were many people who would be able to recognize him. 

“Maybe we should hold back on that for now and try to find Morgan, what do you say?” He said as the people walked past them who ignored the two of them. 

“G-Good idea.” She agreed, her cheeks crimson as she had gotten lost in the moment and forgotten they were in a very public place. “S-Sorry, I don’t know what c-came over me!”

Chuckling, he took her hand as they finally entered the city proper so they wouldn’t get separated by the masses. “As always, you’ve got nothing to apologize for. If anything, I should be thanking you for thinking about me when buying your new clothes. Morgan forced me into this.” He explained, making a sweeping gesture towards himself and his clothes which looked too fancy in comparison to his usual, simpler outfit. 

“I think you look great today, too.” She said with a warm smile before her eyes widened. “N-Not that you don’t always look good, I mean, I think you’re so hot that…ah, no, wait, what am I saying!?”

“Noire?” He interrupted before she exploded.

“Y-Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“Oh…” She said sheepishly, calming down. “You’re welcome. Now, let’s find Morgan.”

They walked hand in hand and looked for the ring toss tent, finding it difficult to pass through certain parts of the festival as some stalls gathered an obscene amount of people. Anna from the Shepherds – or at least someone from her family, there was no way to know for sure – was moving at the speed of sound trying to accommodate all the customers, her trademark cheeky smile never wavering in spite of the crowds as her purses grew heavier. Robin would’ve liked to stop and chat for a while, but figured he’d have plenty of time to do that later.

Eventually, in the probably loudest part of town, they found several stands offering a wide variety of games. Morgan was waiting for them in front of a green tent with an impressive number of shelves where you were supposed to throw rings around wooden spikes to win prizes. 

“Finally!” the young tactician burst out, putting her hands on her hips as she often did when trying to look serious or annoyed. “You were gone for so long that I even asked a friend to play a game with me while I was waiting.”

“A friend? Who?” Robin asked as he paid the man in the stall for three sets of rings. 

As if on cue, Cordelia appeared from behind the tent. “I’m sorry for taking so long Morgan, I…” She stopped when she saw Robin and Noire standing there as well. “Oh, good morning you two! Morgan invited me to play some games with you, and since Severa and Cynthia more or less forced me to stop working and enjoy the festival, I’ve got an hour or two to kill. May I join you?”

This had to have been Morgan’s plan, Robin reasoned, and judging by how she winked, her mouth wide open and shaped into an excited grin, his gut reaction was right. She either wanted him to spend time with Cordelia, or for Noire to get jealous, even though his daughter wasn’t aware of their relationship. No matter what though, she could tease her father and watch him squirm. With that unsettling thought in his mind, he returned Cordelia’s greeting as casually as he could. “Hey Cordelia. Of course you can join us, I’m sure this is right up your alley.” 

Noire shifted in place. “But I’m the archer…” She said darkly, glaring at Cordelia, who didn’t seem to notice. Morgan, however, did, and Robin could see her face lighting up like a summer sunrise. Her real entertainment had finally begun.

“Ah, right you are, Noire. Let’s all do our best, shall we? I want to try winning that book.” He pointed at shelf to the left with a relatively small spike. The book was titled “The Conquest”, and Robin had heard it was one of the worst received books on the continent, and he was too curious to not try and pick it up. 

“Ooh, that looks interesting.” Morgan said, getting in position next to him. “Let’s see which one of us can get it first, Father!” 

“You’re on, kiddo!” 

From the corner of his eye, he could see Cordelia paying for herself and getting in position, followed somewhat awkwardly by Noire. They all received three rings each, and could technically win 12 prizes in total, but the game was deceptively hard. It wasn’t made any easier when Morgan leaned next to him with a smug grin. “So~, who will you choose? Surely you must see how jealous Noire is?!” 

He threw a ring and missed, terrified that either of the girls would’ve heard his daughter, but that didn’t seem to have been the case; the people around them were making a lot of noise which practically guaranteed their privacy. “You’re really enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” He muttered, trying to warn her not to go too far. 

Her voice was low, but filled with delight, completely ignoring the tone of his voice. “I’m at a festival with my dear father, one of my best friends and the commander of the Pegasus Knights; what more could a girl ask for?” 

“Hmph, fine, play innocent all you like.” He missed another toss and looked over at the other side of the bench; Cordelia had already won a toy lance, which she gave to a little girl who said she wanted to grow up to be a Pegasus Knight. It was like a scene ripped straight out of one of Sumia’s books the way she bent down and said she looked forward to training her newest recruit. 

Meanwhile, Noire hadn’t dared to throw a ring yet, presumably because of Cordelia’s success. She was biting her nails as she watched her new rival win another toy lance, this one for baby Severa at home. Robin didn’t know what to say to the archer that wouldn’t cause her to become embarrassed, so he returned his attention to the game as he heard Morgan’s head hit the wooden counter in front of them with a loud bang, disappointed at having botched her three attempts already. 

Focusing on the book with the energy of a thousand curious Miriels, he picked up his last ring, made a waving motion with his wrist as he tried getting a feel of the weight and the distance between him and his prize. He took a deep breath and threw the ring, following its trajectory as if it were flying in slow-motion…

…And he missed. 

Slamming the counter lightly with his fist, he remembered Chrom’s words from the other day about how he couldn’t stand losing. He comforted himself with the fact that at least he didn’t take it as badly as Morgan.

Cordelia noticed his disappointment and walked over to his side of the counter. “Oh, did you want that book, Robin? Here, allow me.” She said casually, her calm, almost musical voice filled with the usual confidence and elegance. She took aim and with a flick of her wrist, the ring landed perfectly on the wooden pike. The man in charge of the game scoffed quietly as he gave her the book, afraid that Cordelia would win all of his prizes. The redhead accepted the book with a small bow and handed it to Robin. “Here you go, it’s on me.” 

Amazed by just how easily everything came to her, he accepted the book. “T-Thanks…wow, that was incredible, Cordelia!” 

“Oh no no no.” She picked up her toy lance and stuck it between her uniform and her belt as she didn’t have any pockets large enough for it. “It was nothing, really.” 

Morgan made a gurgling sound as she stood up again, her neat, pretty appearance failing to hide her more unrefined traits. “Easy for you to say, me and Father missed all of our rings! How did it go for you, Noire?” 

Looking as if though she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t have, her eyes widened as their gazes all fell on her; she had been glaring at Cordelia handing Robin the book he wanted, and her rings all lay in front of her. “O-Oh, I-I haven’t thrown any yet…” 

“Do you want me to show you how I did?” Cordelia offered sweetly. 

“N-No, I’m fine.” Noire replied coolly, picking up the rings. Morgan walked over to her side, and the two girls began talking quietly to each other. 

Meanwhile, as Morgan loudly shouted ‘wohoo!’ at Noire winning an adorably small stuffed owl, Cordelia whispered to Robin. “Have I done something to offend Noire? I get the feeling that she doesn’t like me.” 

The tactician swallowed audibly, feeling it was neither the time nor the place to discuss his and Noire’s strange relationship. “She’s just shy.” He explained, and while that was true, it wasn’t the whole truth. “She might be a bit quiet during the festival, but please don’t let it bother you.”

Nodding, she looked at Noire and Morgan still absorbed in the game and then, whispered to him again, this time in a much more sultry voice. “I’ve missed you this past week, you know.” 

Picking up the shift in mood, he smiled. “Oh?”

“Don’t just ‘oh’ me.” She flicked his forehead. “Tell me how much you’ve missed me too!” She demanded quietly, making sure there was still adequate space between them so they didn’t look like they were talking about anything strange.

He rubbed his forehead, laughing sheepishly. “I’ve missed you too, Cordelia; I was hoping to see you in my office during those long days, but you didn’t show up.”

“I really wanted to, but we were both very busy.” She replied simply, putting her arm behind her back and grabbing her wrist. “Otherwise I would’ve made sure you weren’t alone, if you catch my drift.” She smiled wickedly.

“Gods, is this something we should be talking about when my dau-“

“I thought I might run into you today.” She interrupted, lowering her voice even more as she tugged at the bottom of her uniform, the beautiful white and red dress reaching to her upper thighs, exposing quite a bit of her smooth skin and toned legs. “So I decided not to wear any…you know.” Her smile was playful, yet her eyes implied that she was telling the truth as they awaited Robin’s reaction.

As much as he wanted to continue that conversation, he could see his apprentices walking towards them, and he made sure to hide his shock at Cordelia of all people telling him she wasn’t wearing any panties in public. “Whacha whispering about?” Morgan asked chirpily, looking at the two expectantly. “I hope we’re not interrupting anything…private?”

“Not at all.” Robin replied without missing a beat, surprised at how convincing he sounded – had he gotten used to having these kinds of secrets already? “We were just discussing the people who will be guarding Chrom during his speech; we’ve assigned our best men and women to it, and Cordelia was just telling me that, aside from a few people who were already drunk that were just taken care of, the festival has been very calm and orderly.”

“Oh…” Morgan made no attempt at hiding her disappointment, but was soon back to her usual self. “Well that’s good, wouldn’t want Chrom to get injured, but I bet he thinks all those guards are excessive anyways! Right, who’s up for another game? Something a little less childish this time!” 

Cordelia replied almost instantly, wanting to divert any and all attention from her and Robin’s previous discussion. “Another game sounds great. Lead the way, Morgan!” 

The young tactician clenched her fist in excitement at the idea of another challenge before grabbing the commander’s hand. “Alright!” 

Pulled away by the shorter girl at a remarkable speed, the two women made their way to the far end of the line of gaming tents, leaving Noire and Robin alone once more, surrounded by an incredible amount of people moving like an ocean current around them. The whitehaired man turned to her. “You okay, Noire? You’ve been pretty quiet for a while.”

She looked down at her feet, shifting in place as he gently squeezed her upper arm. “S-Sorry…I just didn’t know how to act around her, you know?”

“Noire, I’m sorry, if she’s upsetting you, I-“

“No!” She exclaimed, drawing a few odd looks from the people around them, but they were soon forgotten about and ignored again. “I meant what I said the other day: I won’t lose to anyone.” With that said, she took his hand into hers and pushed herself against him again, the familiar sensation of her bosom exciting him just as much as it did the first time. “Not even to little Miss Perfect, you’ll see.” 

“Ah…” He breathed, her generous assets engulfing his arm. How much more of this could he take? First Morgan teases him and makes him imagine things, then Noire, followed by Cordelia and now Noire again. He could feel his poor penis twitching, wanting nothing more than to be touched and taken care of by either of the two people who competed for his affection, but that would have to wait. “T-Then let’s go rejoin them.” 

The rest of their time together continued in a similar fashion. Morgan did her best to incite a rivalry between Cordelia and Noire, and whenever they could do so without anyone seeing them, they would try and get Robin excited. Cordelia managed to bend forward when they were playing a game and lifted up her dress ever so slightly, making him catch just the faintest glimpse of her perfect ass, something that went unnoticed by the other two. Noire was often touching him and leaning forward next to him, the modest cleavage offering just a peek of what was beneath her white dress. It seemed as if though Cordelia, ever the observant one, started picking up on Noire’s tactics, and redoubled her efforts to remain the center of Robin’s attention. As much fun as he had being with the people he cared about, it got progressively harder to ignore his increasingly common urges. Trapped between two very beautiful women who tried outdoing each other in public, he felt powerless both to make them stop and to do anything about his sexual frustration. Morgan, on the other hand, was having the time of her life, laughing at his discomfort and often making sure either Cordelia or Noire could speak to him in private for a few minutes at a time. 

Finally, no longer able to take the pressure between his legs, he spoke. “Ah, excuse me, ladies, but I need to find a restroom; can I meet you later in the castle courtyard with the rest of the Shepherds?”

“Sure thing, Father!” Morgan responded, granting him mercy as she decided he had had enough and needed to cool down a bit. She took the book Cordelia had won for him and put it in a bag she had bought to carry all the spoils from the festival. “I’ll make sure there’s some great food left for you!”

Cordelia nodded. “Thank you for your company, everyone, I’ve had a really great time.”

“Y-Yes.” Noire agreed with a small bow. “Thank you.”

They went their separate ways, and Robin hurried to the nearest castle gate, which happened to be the northern one, and left the city and the crowds behind him, wanting nothing more than to find a lake or a river and wash his face, hoping the water could clear his mind and cool his body down. Remembering a small lake in the nearby forest, he walked off the main road, the buzz from the capital growing quieter with every step he took. While he liked parties and celebrations as much as the next person, he found himself growing a bit tired from constantly being surrounded by a lot of people and noise; walking into the forest refreshed him, the scent of moss and flowers soothing his mind and making him forget about his dick which was still pointing skywards.

His tranquil stroll didn’t last long, however, as he reached the clearing and saw the lake, as well as someone with a distinctly bright pink hair color, moving in methodical patterns, more than likely stretching.

“Oh Gods, that’s Olivia, isn’t it?” He gasped, looking up to the sky. “Naga, why are you doing this to me?” He wondered aloud, instantly reminded of the day’s struggles and his seemingly everlasting arousal. While he always enjoyed talking to his former comrades in arms, the last thing he needed right now was seeing yet another very attractive woman, this one half naked in her dancer’s outfit, her body assuming a wide array of different positions, some of which gave Robin quite a few involuntary, dirty ideas. 

Trying to walk backwards without alerting her to his presence, both for his sake and her privacy, he stumbled over a root, the sound causing Olivia to turn around, looking nervously at the direction from where the noise had come. “H-Hello? I-Is there anyone there?”

Standing up awkwardly, brushing off a few leaves from his hair and clothes, he smiled sheepishly. “H-Hey, Olivia, fancy seeing you here.”

“R-Robin?!” Her worried expression disappeared and was replaced with a confused one. They began walking towards each other, and Robin, especially in his current state, couldn’t ignore looking at every detail of her body. Her long, pink hair was set up in a large ponytail and two thin braids to the side, swaying dramatically as she moved. Her uncertain purple eyes met his, their innocence piercing Robin as he scolded himself for having had dirty thoughts about her just a second ago without her even knowing he was there. She wore several golden accessories, just as she had during the war: two armbands on her upper arm, fastening a black see-through fabric that reached to her hands, two large rings on her wrists with golden spikes sticking out of them, and finally a belt of the same color, which didn’t manage to offer much in terms of modesty. As for clothes, she wore a loose, white band around her breasts, looking like little more than a bra, which was held together by a golden ring in the middle, making Robin able to see parts of her breasts not only from above, but also from the sides. Further down, she wore what could only be described as white panties and long, matching white socks that reached to her lower thighs. It was impossible not to notice how beautiful was or what a well-trained body she had as she walked towards him, her thin stomach and shoulders completely exposed. “W-What are you doing here? H-How long have you been standing there?!”

He held up his hands defensively. “I just arrived; I came here to relax before we’re supposed to have lunch with the Shepherds. It’s been a…hectic day.” 

Breathing a sigh of relief, she said, “oh thank Naga…” 

“I’m sorry, Olivia, it wasn’t my intention to disturb your privacy; I’ll leave immediately if that’s what you want. Will you come later and say hi to everyone though?” He asked, a bit surprised at the way she was acting. 

She waved her arms in front of her. “N-No! I’m sorry, I…um…was swimming here after a performance – I didn’t want to meet everyone while being all sweaty!” 

That made sense, Robin thought. “I see. Don’t worry, like I said, I just arrived. I’m sorry to have startled you, and even more sorry that I didn’t catch your performance! If I had known you were going to be performing, I would’ve made it my highest priority to go see you. It’s been too long since I saw you dance.” 

Smiling shyly as she often did when people paid her a genuine compliment, she looked to the side and tilted her head. “I-It was nothing special at all!” 

He laughed, thinking she sounded a lot like Noire the way she always tried downplaying her strengths and achievements. “Olivia, I remember watching you dance and instantly feeling reinvigorated during the war. Your dances were always something special.

“Aw shucks, Robin…” She brought her hands to her cheeks and shook her head. “You sure know how to make a lady feel like a million gold!” 

“Coincidentally, that’s the amount of money I’d be willing to pay to watch you dance.” He winked and flashed her a charming smile, surprising even himself with his forwardness. What with both Noire and Cordelia very interested in him, he felt a strange form of confidence as he talked to the shy girl in front of him, like he knew she’d appreciate his cheesy compliments. Of course, this was Olivia, and she’d start blushing if someone said something nice about her toenails.

She pointed her knees slightly inwards and played with her fingers, doing everything she could not to meet his gaze. “C-Come on, Robin, you’re embarrassing me!” She sounded more than a little happy, and even though her confidence had grown slightly since the war, she was still very much a timid person who needed some validation every now and again.

“Sorry, sorry.” He chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets. “It really is good to see you though; I’ve missed all of the Shepherds this last year.” 

The dancer nodded in agreement, her bracelets making a rattling sound as the small golden spikes collided with each other. “It’s great seeing you too, Robin. I never expected to run into anyone here, least of all the busiest man in the country.” 

Laughing at her comment, he crossed his arms. “Actually, I’ve done nothing today except spending time with my daughter and my friends and playing games. Honestly it feels a little odd to have a whole day to myself.” 

“That sounds like a good indication that you need some time off.” She giggled sweetly. “Take it from me, overworking yourself always ends badly. I remember one time when I was younger and I trained until my calves hurt so much that I couldn’t stand up for two whole days. Basilio had to come and carry me to my bed and call a healer.” 

Tugging at his collar exaggeratedly, he spoke in a low voice. “Well, I’ll have to avoid that so Chrom doesn’t have to carry me to my bed.” 

She laughed as she imagined the Exalt carrying the capable Robin and tucking him in bed, her voice sharing the same singing-like characteristic Cordelia had, and it was hard not to join her. 

Once she was done, Robin asked, “Anyway, do you need to finish stretching or something? I was thinking of heading back and getting something to eat.” 

“Oh, no I’m all done. Getting some food does sound great.” 

The two Shepherds left the lake together, walking back to town and making their way to the castle courtyard, talking about the good old days when all they had to worry about was the complete destruction of the world and not raising kids and living normal lives. Robin’s attention kept falling on the band covering her breasts which bobbed freely behind the loose cloth as they walked side by side; her head hardly reached up to his shoulder, and thus his eyes fell on that part of her body naturally as they talked. Had they always been this big, or was she simply wearing a smaller outfit than he remembered? He did his best to pay attention to what his friend was saying and ignore his primal desires which covered his mind like a shroud. 

Before long they entered the courtyard and were met with the wonderful scent of Sumia’s flowers and the food prepared by the palace chefs, as well as many familiar faces. Olivia said a quick goodbye and ran over to Panne, Sully was shaking her head at Stahl who had already started eating, Nowi was sitting in Henry’s lap and acting lovey-dovey, much to the chagrin of Nah, who winced every time she heard her parents kissing as she was talking to Morgan. Robin couldn’t help but to smile at the lively scene in front of him seeing all of his old friends in high spirits and having fun together. He was also secretly relieved that Lon’qu was nowhere in sight.

Robin tapped his daughter on the shoulder to show he had arrived, said hello to Nah and then sat down at one of the many tables spread out to accommodate for so many people eating at such a relatively small place. As soon as he sat down, Tharja appeared out of nowhere and took the seat next to him, quickly pulling up a pocket mirror to make sure she was looking alright before she spoke, pulling out a single strand of hair out of place in her otherwise neat, perfectly even fringe. “Oh, Robin, I almost didn’t see you there!” 

Unconvinced but amused by her poor attempt at acting casual, he smiled at her. “Hello Tharja, it’s good to see you. It’s been too long.” 

“Definitely.” She agreed a little too quickly and forcefully, placing her hand on top of his, her velvety skin feeling so good that he didn’t want to move it. “So you’ve missed me, then?”

“I’ve missed everyone being together like this.” He replied neutrally, taking a look around at everyone having a good time. 

Her face soured slightly, and her eyebrow twitched almost imperceptibly. Trying to steer the conversation back to her and Robin, she coughed into her hand, trying to hide her frustration at Robin not getting the hints – or worse, ignoring them. “So, how’s my daughter’s training coming along?”

“It’s going great; Noire’s a quick learner and always wants to know more. However, you know as well as I do that it takes a long time to become a full-fledged magician, so I’m afraid I’m going to have to hold on to your daughter for a little while longer.” He explained, an unmistakable hint of pride in his voice as he talked about his apprentice. Of course, he made sure to not go into any specifics, as he didn’t want to accidentally mention anything that could reveal their relationship, or what they did last time they practiced magic. There was no telling what Tharja would do if she ever found out.

She brought her hand further up Robin’s arm, the movements growing more seductive as she put on an uncharacteristically sweet smile. “Well, thank you for taking such good care of her.”

It was impossible to tell by her tone if the dark mage was jealous, sarcastic or genuine, something that scared Robin who prided himself on being somewhat capable of reading people, but it was never easy to tell where you had her. She continued, lowering her voice and plastered a seductive grin on her face. “You know, if you ever want to become MY apprentice and learn some more about the dark arts…well, my doors are always open.” 

“Hah…thank you, I’ll, uh, consider it.” He answered weakly, the same way he had before. She had made that offer at least twice after the war, but he had never dared to accept her proposal regardless of how curious he was given her fascination with him. Of course, it was much harder to think straight as she was massaging his arm and getting bolder and bolder as she noticed that he didn’t tell her to stop, something he had always done quickly in the past.

It wasn’t long ago that he had had his first sexual encounter in years, and suddenly it seemed like everyone was after him, and while he knew how that could complicate matters and up with a lot of people hurt, he couldn’t deny that he loved the attention, nor that his body seemed to get easier worked up these days and that his needs were occasionally very hard to ignore. This was one of those times, after having been teased and pushed to the limit all day, all he wanted was release, but he would find none until he got home. However, doing that and missing out on talking to his friends whom he hadn’t seen in a long time was out of the question, so he bit his lower lip and tried to endure it, hoping that something to occupy his mind and distract him would appear.

Sighing lightly, Tharja played with a lock of his spiky hair. “Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind.”

Just as Robin was about to come up with an excuse to leave Tharja alone and find a group of men to talk to, Cordelia seated herself on the chair opposite of his with Sumia sitting next to her. This was not going to end well, he thought.

“Oh, hello you two!” the redhead greeted in a manner far more convincing than that of the dark mage. “I’m glad to see you two are still getting along.”

Tharja let go of Robin, looking none too pleased at having had her ‘alone time’ disturbed. “Hey.” Her voice, while not rude, was devoid of any warmth, and she didn’t look like she wanted to participate in a conversation at the moment.

Glad to have a moment of respite, the tactician raised a hand. “Hello again, Cordelia.” He turned to Sumia and smiled warmly. “And hello to you too, Sumia. I finished the book you lent me.” 

She clapped her hands excitedly. “Really?! Oh, you’ve got to tell me what you thought about it! I know this might sound a little self-indulgent but I really saw a part of myself in that story.” 

If he hadn’t known better, Robin would’ve thought it was based on her life, so that was an understatement. He was about to respond as he felt something nudge against his penis, applying no small amount of pressure and rubbing up and down. He quickly deduced that Cordelia was actually stimulating his cock with her foot under the table. While it would’ve been hard for anyone to detect it, Robin was shocked that she would even consider doing something like this in the presence of all the Shepherds, especially while sitting next to her best friend the queen. He sucked in his lips and exhaled sharply, the sensation making him feel so good that he might explode right then and there. 

“Robin?” Sumia asked confusedly at his lack of response. “D-Did I say something strange? I knew it, I’m not like her at all, but I really…”

“N-No!” Robin exclaimed with some effort, trying to keep his voice stable. “There were definitely…” He suppressed a moan as subtly as he could. “…Some similarities.”

The pressure increased, and Robin straightened his back. Gods, it felt so good, but he really shouldn’t be enjoying this, should he? To make matters worse, Cordelia was apparently an excellent actress and looked just the same as always as she placed her elbows on the table, looking innocently worried. “Robin, are you alright? You seem flustered, or did the fudge give you a stomachache?” 

There was just a trace of mockery in her voice and a glint in her eyes. Robin glared at her, speaking through clenched teeth, “no, I’m fine, thank you.” 

Sumia looked happier after Robin’s comment, clasping her hands in front of her chest. “Well, I hope you liked the book! If you want to borrow another one, just let me know!”

“I actually won a book for him earlier today.” Cordelia interjected with a casual smile, showing no indication of what she was doing under the table. “I believe it was called ‘The Conquest’; what is it about, Robin? You seemed very interested in it.” 

Finally, realizing he wouldn’t be able to keep it in much longer, not to mention speak properly, if Cordelia kept up, he crossed his legs, earning him a quick wink from the redhead. “It’s about a young princess who has to choose between defending an innocent nation she was supposed to grow up in, or conquer it with the family that kidnapped her – needless to say, she chooses the latter, and she is hailed as a hero for it afterwards. At least, that’s what I’ve heard.” 

The three women looked at him with furrowed brows, unsure they had heard him correctly. Surprisingly, Tharja was the one who spoke up first. “Wait…don’t you have it backwards? Shouldn’t she be hailed as a hero for defending the innocent country?”

“Nope.”

“Huh…”

After a moment of silence, Sumia burst out laughing, holding both of her hands in front of her mouth but failing to conceal her amused bewilderment. “That sounds AWFUL!” She tried catching her breath but failed, causing Cordelia and Robin to join her; even Tharja chuckled dryly at the nonsense of it all. “Who would ever want to read that?!” The queen continued once she was capable of constructing full sentences again. 

Robin didn’t want to point out her hypocrisy since she had some rather low standards when it came to literature, but he acknowledged that it had to be a truly absurd book for Sumia to criticize it so readily. 

Their conversation eventually drifted to other things: how Sumia dealt with being queen, trying in vain to figure out what Tharja did to keep herself busy, and, of course, their kids. They were interrupted before long, however, as Chrom made his appearance, his daughters in tow, all of the blue haired royals wearing formal clothing which implied they had been spending time with the nobles Chrom had mentioned the other day; no one in that family aside from Sumia liked wearing fancy clothes and would not do so for a second longer than necessary. The Exalt didn’t like to stand on ceremony, but he did welcome everyone to his home, thanked the Shepherds for their efforts against Grima and ordered everyone to eat to their hearts’ content. A simple and direct speech, much like the man himself, and yet it was met with a deafening applause and cheer.

After having served himself a plate of various delicacies and grabbed a fork, Robin walked around and talked to as many people as he could, especially the ones he hadn’t seen in a while. During the war, he had had to talk to pretty much everyone in the army and get to know them on a personal level in order to learn how to best make use of their skills on the battlefield. As such, he felt comfortable around everyone, and while he definitely wasn’t equally close to everyone, it felt good to exchange a few words with people like Gregor, whom he hadn’t seen since last year.

The lunch had lasted about an hour when Owain showed up, rushing through castle gate looking even more excited than usual. His eyes were as wide as saucers, and judging by his ragged breath he had been running for quite a while. Lissa, who had been talking to Robin, was shocked by his sudden entrance. “Young man, where have you been?! You’re an hour late and then you come rushing in like a madman!” 

Catching his breath, his back bent forward and his hands clasping his knees, he chuckled in his usual exaggerated manner. “Mother, I, Owain, have found an insidious font of power of legend! Behold!” He pulled out what looked like a black opal the size of a fist from his breast pocket; however, it was clear that it was no ordinary gemstone, as it looked like some kind of dark, ominous magic swirled within it, sending a shiver down Robin’s spine.

“Hey, Owain.” He began carefully, and the people around him got quiet as they heard the tone of his voice, their eyes falling on the mysterious object in the prince’s hand. “Whatever that is, I think you should be damn careful with it.” 

Noting the sense of urgency in his voice, even Owain’s demeanor changed. “What? Come on, this is just a rock.” He explained, significantly less excited as all eyes were upon him now. He tapped the rock nervously. “I don’t think this poses a threat to u-“

The rock exploded, whatever dark magic that was sealed inside was released and took the form of a thick smoke that flew up in the air before it descended upon the ground, spreading out over the entire courtyard like a tidal wave. The Shepherds screamed in surprise as the darkness engulfed them, the powerful wind surrounding it forcing them to close their eyes and raise their hands to protect their faces. The storm-like gale screeched in their ears like a powerful gust entering a small creak of a window. 

And then, it ended just as quickly as it had begun, and the group stood still in shock, inspecting their surroundings and their bodies, making sure they and everyone else were okay. Robin looked at his hands and didn’t notice anything different. He touched his face, his body and lastly his clothes, but he couldn’t feel anything out of the ordinary. Looking around, it seemed like everyone else was unharmed as well. He sighed with relief as he put his two index fingers on each tragus and tried getting rid of the ringing sound in his ears. 

The moment after whatever chaos had occurred seemed to stretch on for hours as everyone stood dumbfounded in the courtyard, the heavy mood the complete opposite of the happy buzz from the festival in town. Severa was the first one to speak, pulling everyone back to reality from their thoughts. “OWAIN!” She yelled, running to him with frustrated steps, her long, red pigtails swaying dramatically as she marched forward. She pinched his cheek with all her might as she spoke through gritted teeth. “What in Naga’s name was that?! Are you insane, bringing that to all of us?!”

“Severa!” Lissa screamed as she saw her son wailing in pain, rushing over to the two of them.

The redhead looked shocked; she had just assaulted a prince in front of the entire royal family even though she was now a Pegasus Knight sworn to defending them. She let go of her victim immediately, looking ashamed and regretful. “P-Princess Lissa! I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I-“

“It hurts more if you twist his ears!” Lissa interrupted angrily, pinching her son’s ear and bending it in an unnatural direction, causing the swordsman to cry out in pain once more, the two pigtails-styled girls showing no mercy.

Chrom stood up, assuming the leadership role over the Shepherd once more. “That’s enough!” His voice silenced the worried soldiers, and Lissa let go of Owain’s now-swollen ear. “First of all, we need to make sure we’re all alright; Lissa, Maribelle and Libra, inspect everyone in the vicinity thoroughly. I will go and determine just how far this dark cloud has spread.”

“Right.” Lissa said with a nod.

“Of course, darling.” Maribelle replied.

“At once, Your Grace.” Libra responded, and the three healers organized everyone into three groups and started their check-up. 

Robin didn’t feel any different, and he couldn’t see anyone looking any worse either, but since they had no idea what they had just been exposed to, he thought it was better to be safe than sorry. He looked over the large group of people, trying to find Morgan and make sure she was safe, but she found him first, appearing behind him. “Daddy? Daddy are you okay?!” She asked nervously, hugging the man tightly. “You’re not hurt, are you?!” 

Relieved that she seemed to be okay as well, he returned the hug and kissed her on the top of her head. “No, I don’t feel any different. Are you alright, honey?” 

“Uh-huh, I think so.” It was very rare for Morgan to be so shaken up, but it had been a scary experience that had affected everyone she knew and loved, including him. He hugged her tighter, and she nuzzled her head against his chest. “I’m so glad you’re okay…I…I…” 

“Shhh…” He hushed her, trying to sound as soothing and comforting as he could. “Nothing’s happened, daddy’s here, and so is everyone else. Everything’s fine.”

She sobbed quietly, tears staining his tunic. Morgan was fearless on the battlefield and her positivity during the long marches had been very appreciated during the war, but she had always been very concerned when his safety was in jeopardy; this must have hit her hard, Robin reasoned. She looked up at him with beady eyes, and he dried a tear from her soft, round cheek with his thumb, wearing the most fatherly smile he could muster. “Everything’s fine.” He repeated, evoking a weak smile from his daughter.

After the three healers had made a thorough examination of everyone nearby, Chrom walked back into the courtyard. “The people outside haven’t seen anything, nor have the staff in the castle.” He explained, sounding noticeably relieved. “I think we can assume it didn’t spread very far.”

Maribelle placed the healing staff a maid had run off get her on the table next to her, sighing quietly. “It would appear that everyone is in good health, milord.” She explained confidently. “I don’t know what that wretched stone contained, but it does not seem to have affected any of our health in the slightest.” 

Chrom breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on a chair. “Good, that’s good…” He brought his hands to his face and looked skywards, glad that it seemed that it was all over, except for one very important detail. “Robin.” 

Hearing his name, he walked up to his best friend. “Yes?” 

“Find out what that was.” The order could not have been simpler.

“Of course.” He didn’t need to be told that, and Chrom knew it, but it was a sort of formality. However, he was no expert in the dark arts, and whatever that was, it sure wasn’t any common magic. He’d need help. “Tharja?” He asked aloud.

The dark mage responded instantaneously at having her named called by him. “What is it?” 

“Please grab any tomes or books you might need and come to my office. We need to find out exactly what happened here.” 

Her features lit up in spite of the tense atmosphere, her ecstatic expression sticking out like a sore thumb amidst the confusion and nervousness of her friends. The tactician briefly wondered if he had made a mistake in asking her for her help, thinking that she might not take their predicament seriously, but his options were limited and there was no one more qualified than she when it came to dark magic. “I’ll be there in 20 minutes.” She ran off quicker than he had ever seen her move before, her cape flying dramatically behind her as she darted out of the castle. 

Getting mentally ready for what could be yet another long day, Robin approached Noire. “Are you alright?” 

She nodded. “Y-Yes, I think so.” 

“I’m glad to hear it. Listen, Noire, I have a favor to ask of you: could you take my daughter home? I’ll be working with your mother to find out just what that darkness was, and I don’t know for how long I’ll be gone. Morgan got very scared by what happened, so I’d rest easier knowing she had some company.” He told her, his voice almost inaudible as the Shepherds talked worriedly around them.

“Of course, y-you can count on me!” She clenched her hands in front of her chest with such strength and conviction it looked as if though she had just been given a secret mission. She walked over to Morgan and whispered something into her ear, placing a gentle hand on the young tactician’s back. The latter nodded slowly, and the two left the courtyard hand in hand. 

While he would’ve liked to walk home with Morgan himself, he knew he had his work cut out for him and that everyone relied on him. Taking solace in the fact that his daughter was a strong girl and that she’d at least have the company of one of her closest friends, he temporarily let go of his worries about her and exchanged a few words with the remaining Shepherds there before making his way to his office, hoping he had a book that could shed some light on this mystery.

However, before he could enter the castle, Owain called his name. “Robin.” His voice was steady and serious, quite unlike his usual demeanor. Robin turned around and saw that, while the swordsman’s left cheek and right ear were slightly swollen and red, his face was unusually serious, while his eyes were concerned, yet determined. “I’m sorry. I had no idea what I had found; if I did, I would never have touched it, much less brought it here.” 

Robin was almost taken aback by the sincere apology, appreciating seeing Owain’s more serious side. “I know.” He answered genuinely. While the prince may have had a penchant for saying strange things and living in his own world, he didn’t have a bad bone in his body and knew when to act normally. “Don’t worry about it. The healers say we’re all fine, and I and Tharja will definitely get to the bottom of this mystery.” 

“If I can help, let me know. Please.” There was a slight quiver in his voice at the end of the sentence.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Robin spoke as calmly and with as much confidence as he could muster. “I will. If we find something important, you will be the first person we’ll tell.”

“Thank you.” He replied simply, and the two went their separate ways. 

The tactician entered his office, the deafening silence feeling almost suffocating after both the festival and what had happened only a few minutes earlier. He closed the door behind him and somehow managed to ignore the sofa to the right, walking past it to the bookcase and searched for any books that could possibly contain the answers they needed. Picking out a very general book about magic, as well as an encyclopedia that he hoped could have information regarding the stone, he sat down behind his desk, feeling the sun in his neck as always, and opened the two books, placing them right next to each other. 

After ten minutes, a couple of a little too excited knocks struck his door, signaling the arrival of Tharja. “Come in.” Robin said, looking up from his books and leaning back in his chair. She entered, pressing two books of her own against her chest the way she often did, although the usual air of drabness. She greeted him and placed her books on the sofa as she took off her cloak and hung it on a hook on the door where he left his cloak on days it wasn’t too warm to wear it. 

This made Robin acutely aware of just how gorgeous she was, and that over the four years he had known her, she had only grown more attractive. Her black hair reached down to the bottom of her shoulder blades and was adorned by a golden, tiara-like accessory. Her eyes were a light violet and sharp, in spite of her usual mood, and a dark eyeshadow similar to what Morgan had worn that day made them stick out even more. Her tailbones were high and visible on her thin face, although she wasn’t as scrawny as her daughter. Her outfit largely constituted of a thin, see-through fabric that left little of her amazing body to the imagination, only covering her large breasts with a black garb not much bigger than the average bra, and the middle of her legs and her butt were covered by two straps of the same color tied together by a golden belt. Robin noticed that the strap that was supposed to cover her ass wasn’t wide enough, and he could easily see the sides of her rear. 

She sat down in front of her and placed her books in front of her like Robin; no longer hugging them to her chest, Robin was treated to a good view of her shapely breasts, looking almost as big as Noire’s. He briefly wondered just who had the largest breasts out of her and Tiki, but he dismissed the thought, scolding himself for thinking with his dick even though they had an important job to do. 

“Thanks for coming so quickly.” He said earnestly, shoving his fantasies to the back of his mind. “Do you want some tea or something before we begin?” 

She smirked at him, her voice barely hiding her exhilaration over being alone with him. “I don’t need anything at all.” Robin could’ve sworn she wanted to continue that phrase, but she seemed to have thought better of it. 

Nodding, he continued. “Alright, then let’s get to reading, unless you don’t already have an idea of what that was?” 

Her face grew more serious, showing that she didn’t think of this as just some game after all. “No, but I doubt there’s much reason for everyone to be as worried as they are; the healers said we were fine and there were no visible physical injuries or changes.” 

“Physical, huh?” He murmured. “Could it affect our mental health somehow, you think?”

“Yes.” She replied without missing a beat in such a neutral tone that it sent a shiver down Robin’s spine. “But affecting so many people at once would dilute its power, provided we’re talking about some kind of curse. Chances are that, if that’s what we’re dealing with, the changes wouldn’t be too dire or it would have some drawbacks – there’s a limit to how powerful a curse can be without glaring weaknesses.” 

While he couldn’t say he liked the idea of a curse messing his up mind, he was grateful for Tharja’s expertise and knowledge. “That’s good information, but what do you think it was, if you had to guess?” 

She crossed her arms. “Honestly, I think that fool found some kind of magical smoke bomb or something. However, worst case scenario, we’re dealing with something which consequences will only be made apparent over time.” Seeing Robin’s expression darkening as she said that, she softened her tone. “But like I said earlier, it shouldn’t be too dire.”

“Right.” He responded, grateful for the last part. “Let’s get to work then, shall we?” 

They read in silence. Pages were turned slowly as they careful went through every single line carefully so as to not miss any potential reference to the strange phenomenon they had witnessed. The only sound they heard came from readjusting their sitting positions, popping their necks or knuckles, or the occasional louder-than-normal scream from the still-ongoing festival. Childish though it may have been, Robin felt slightly bitter at having his only day off in recent memory being interrupted in this manner, not only for himself, but for Morgan as well, whom he knew had looked forward to this day. Even though she had spent much of the time being her usual perverted self, they had had a lot of fun together, and he hated the thought of having her happy memories of this festival tainted because of this. 

An hour later, Robin stood up and stretched slightly, calling for a break and went to get two glasses of water. Upon his return, he found Tharja on the sofa, hands behind her back. He put down the glass on the ground next to her and sat down in the chair she had moved from which was closer to her. “Sorry for keeping you here like this.” He said, taking a sip of water. “Did you have any other plans today?”

“No, festivals aren’t my thing.” Her voice was as dry as always, but there was a perceptible effort to sound disinterested. “Besides, no one wants to hang out with the dreary dark mage anyway.”

“Tharja…”

“I didn’t say that to get any pity.” She sat up, stretching her arms upwards. “It’s just how it is, and I’m okay with that.”

He couldn’t help but to feel bad for not having invited her; she must’ve known Noire spent the festival with him and Morgan.

However, before he could say anything, she started talking again. “Do you ever miss the old days?” 

“It’s not like you to get sentimental.” He pointed out.

Her face darkened and she looked to the side, and Robin could’ve sworn shadows appeared out of nowhere to cover her face, making her look even more brooding than usual. “I was talking about us during the war.” 

Ah, of course, Robin thought. During the war, he had often been exceedingly stressed, and what with Tharja always being around him and being very upfront with her feelings towards him, one thing had led to another, and before they knew it they often met in one of their tents or an inn in a nearby town at night. The dark mage looked at him expectantly, and he nodded slowly, choosing his words carefully. “I really enjoyed our time together, you know that.” He leaned forward in the chair and placed his elbows on his knees, holding his hands between his legs. “But things just got too complicated.”

She stood up with a sigh and walked over to the window. “You mean with our future children?”

“Well, yes…” It was true that what with Noire’s father being Gaius, Robin had felt that he had needed to take a step back and give him and Tharja a chance to start a relationship. “It just felt wrong.” He finished, his voice trailing off as he couldn’t find another way to put it.

Scoffing, she turned around. “I kept telling you that what me in another history shouldn’t dictate what I do in this one.” Her voice was dry and factual now, unlike how it had been the night when Robin had ended their relationship years ago. “Besides, going by your logic, we still don’t know who Morgan’s mother is, do we? Perhaps it was meant for US to be married, while me and Gaius in the other history had a fling before you and I got together; Noire’s older than Morgan, after all.” 

He knew she was right, but it wasn’t the only reason as to why he had done what he did. “You know I also left because I didn’t feel the same way about you, Tharja. I felt like I was exploiting you and your feelings for me; what started as a way to relieve stress and have fun made me feel even worse than before.” 

Her face softened, and she offered him a small smile. She walked over to him and ran her fingers tenderly through his hair. “I know.” There was a moment of silence as they both struggled to find the right words to say. Finally, Tharja spoke again. “We did have a lot of fun though, didn’t we?” 

“Oh absolutely.” He responded immediately, smiling as he thought back on their various escapades. “You were pretty great.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself.” They laughed together, and Tharja brought her hand to his cheek, stroking it lightly with her thumb. “We went from being two awkward bookworms to…well…”

“Two very loud bookworms…” He finished. “I still can’t believe we woke up an entire inn – I’m just glad you managed to warp us out of the room before they kicked down our door.” 

Tharja snickered as she recalled the night in question. “And you left just enough money to cover the expenses. How typical.” 

“I guess so.” He said with a laugh. Their eyes met, and Robin could feel himself getting turned on again; he had Tharja all alone in front of him, who was more than willing to jump into bed with him at any given time, and as her hand caressed his cheek, her velvety skin smelling of a fruity perfume, it was hard not to just lean into it and close his eyes. It felt familiar and safe. 

Picking up on Robin’s feelings, she grinned and sat down on his lap just like her daughter had done the other day in this very room, placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward, her lips grazing his ears as she whispered seductively. “I know how turned on you are, and I know about Cordelia.” 

Even though he should’ve been surprised, he wasn’t. Tharja had a knack for finding out about almost everything about him, and she wasn’t against using that knowledge to get what she wanted. He wanted to deny it all, but he couldn’t; after a day of being teased by Noire and Cordelia, his resistance to pretty girls had effectively disappeared. “How?” He asked simply, placing a hand on her back, not even bothering to act shocked at the abruptness of her actions. 

She planted a few light pecks on his cheek, a wet, quiet smacking sound filling his ears and giving him goosebumps as her lips feathered his skin. “You were always so quick to reject physical contact with me before, being afraid that I would somehow misinterpret it. Earlier today, you just sat there and enjoyed it – and don’t think you were subtle when Cordelia pressed her boot between your legs.”

“Hah…” She began kissing and licking his neck. Of course she would’ve picked up on that.

“And then, you could’ve invited Henry up here to help, if you truly cared for dark mage expertise.” She pulled his collar down and planted a wet kiss on his chest.

“Ugh…” 

“So…” She continued, moving her face close to his, the bridges of their noses touching. “I may not know what happened between you two, but I do know that she’s a married woman, and that you slept with her anyway, otherwise you two would never have done anything like that in public. Imagine my initial frustration when I realized it! The same Robin who told me he couldn’t see me because he wasn’t the father of Noire was suddenly sleeping with the married Cordelia, whose daughter’s father is Lon’qu. But then…” She kissed him on the mouth before he had time to react. “…I figured something had changed, and that you could be persuaded to be with me again.”

He was silent, closing an eye as if he were in physical pain. Many thoughts ran through his head, ones that told him that it was a bad idea to be with yet another woman, that nothing good would come out of this aside from some short-term pleasure, that he could end up hurting a lot of his friends. However, his needs overwhelmed his reason, and in the darkest recesses of his mind, a small voice wondered, “What is just one more? Cordelia and Noire are already crazy about you; they’ll understand.” 

With a triumphant smirk, Tharja continued. “If this isn’t what you want, I will stop. You just need to tell me.” She was serious, but he could tell she was confident in what the reply would be. 

“I’m just afraid I’ll end up hurting people, you included.” He murmured, but he didn’t sound as convinced as he had years ago; his heart was the same, always in the right place, but his current urges were too great to ignore. 

“I think it’s pretty clear what I want, so don’t worry about that.” She dismissed, cupping his chin and forcing him to look at her. “Tell me what YOU want.”

There wasn’t any doubt about what Robin wanted right now. He placed his hands on the side of her thighs just below her golden belt and kissed her fiercely, and Tharja responded with an overwhelming passion. She explored every millimeter of his mouth as if it had changed since the last time they had made out and often moaned quietly to show how much she was enjoying herself. She distanced herself from him briefly, and as soon as she had caught just enough breath to go another minute without breathing, she assaulted his mouth again. She was insatiable.

Robin tore himself from her mouth, his breathing ragged. “G-Gods…” The dark mage simply smirked flirtatiously and then rested her head on his shoulder as they both recovered. “I…had forgotten just how…ardent you could be. “ He said between gasps, hugging her and enjoying the feeling of her panting in his ear. 

“Hehe…I can be a lot more than that.” She stood up slowly and began removing her clothes, making sure he watched her as the revealing outfit was removed piece by piece. Before he knew it, she stood in front of him, in his office where anyone could come knocking at any time, stark naked. Her body was close to perfect, and the tactician couldn’t help but to stare in awe at her pale, massive breasts that he had fondled, squeezed, sucked, kissed and played with many times before, yet in spite of their previous nights spent together, his reaction was always the same when she bared them for him. She sat down in his lap again, loving the way he hungrily looked at her. “I remember you wanting me to be naked while you were clothed before we got to the really fun part.” she purred, resting her hands on his chest. “You liked feeling in control, being clothed while I was completely exposed; I remember many details like that.”

Impressed by her memory, he kissed her, holding her naked body against him. “You really know how to turn me on, don’t you?” 

“Lots of observations and lots of practice.” She explained simply, placing her hands in front of her and pushing her breasts together with her arms. “They’re all yours to enjoy, Robin.”

Having no reason to abstain, he buried his face in her chest, planting his face between her breasts and grasping them with each hand, pressing them against himself. He then leaned back slightly and focused on the front of her tits, kissing them all over and sucking on her nipples, covering them in saliva that made them glisten in the sunlight shining through the window. The amazing, soft texture and shape of her breasts were overwhelming, and hearing her whimper and shake slightly every time he kissed them urged him to do it harder, faster and more passionately. After having been horny all day, he wanted to take out all of his desires on her; his need for release threatened to overwhelm him like a bursting dam. 

Tharja inhaled sharply and sucked in her lips as her sensitive nipples were being shown far more attention than she was used to. “Hah…you’ve…ah…gotten better at this!” 

He stopped what he was doing but kept pinching her right nipple, rolling it playfully between his fingers. “Is that so? Maybe it’s just been too long.” 

“Maybe.” She agreed, looking at her unattended left breast and chortled dryly, thinking of yet another way to really entice her partner. She took her left breast, made sure Robin was watching, and sucked on her own nipple and circled her areola with her tongue, letting out needy moans as she did so. She began grinding her pussy against the large bulge in his pants, her body feeling hotter by the second.

Seeing her pleasure herself and feeling her pussy pushing against him just in the same way Noire had done, his mouth fell open; he had almost forgotten just how dirty Tharja could be when she wanted to. Not wanting to be outdone, he lightly bit down on her nipple, grinding his teeth softly against it. 

She let go of the breast she had been holding and focused only on what Robin was doing as she thrusted more frantically against him. She leaned her head backwards, stretching her thin neck as she enjoyed the sensation of having her tits pleasured. “Mm…” she hummed happily as he moved from one breast to the other, clenching it hard as he sucked, bit and kissed her nipples. “Mhaa…” She gasped when he finally let go of them with a large smack. “You sure like them, don’t you?”

“How could I not have?” He asked, weighing her breasts in his hands and massaging them gently. They were so soft, yet full and round and almost impossibly spherical for their size and weight; he kissed them again to show how much he loved them. “They’re perfect…”

With a satisfied smirk, she leaned forward and smothered him with her aroused peaks, making a waving motion so that he could fully enjoy the smoothness of her pale white skin. She put a hand behind his head and brought her mouth to his ears, whispering seductively. “And they’re all yours.” 

Her massive breasts stifled his moan; much like her daughter, everything she said and did seemed to turn him on. Maybe it was hereditary. Noire had certainly inherited her mother’s generous bust, and they seemed to prefer the same positions and even the same locations.

Once she moved back, he placed his hands on her round hips and kissed her deeply, sticking his tongue far into her mouth, and she responded by sucking on it, making the same movements with her head as if she were sucking him off. “Aah…” He breathed once she let go of his tongue. “Wow...that felt good.”

“Just a taste of what’s to come.” She wasted no time in planting an innumerable amount of kisses on his cheeks, neck and chest, tracing the area with her tongue, her hot breath tickling his now-wet skin. She slid off his lap, spread his legs and unbuttoned his pants, looking at him all the while. She couldn’t get enough of how he looked her longingly and expectantly, like a starving man’s eyes lighting up at the sight of a meal. She lowered his pants slightly, reached down and with needy, antsy fingers grabbed his cock – now it was her turn to light up; she had missed it more than he would ever know, the familiar length feeling like a perfect fit in her hands. With barely contained anticipation, she started jacking him off. 

“Finally…” He sighed, leaning back into his chair. 

“Hehe…that’s my line.” 

“Mine too; you wouldn’t believe how horny I’ve been all day.”

“Cordelia?” She asked, picking up the pace, causing the whitehaired man to clench the seat of the chair until his knuckles turned white. 

“Yeah.” He confirmed, careful not to mention Noire. “She took every chance she could to tease me, and my daughter picked up on that and made sure she could continue.” 

He didn’t know why he was telling her this, especially not now, but he wanted to keep as few secrets as possible. He knew that at some point he would have to tell Noire, Cordelia and Tharja everything. It wasn’t a conversation he was looking forward to, but he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he kept going behind people’s backs. However, Tharja didn’t seem to care about what Cordelia had done, she simply chuckled dryly as she always did when she was in a good mood. “Poor Robin’s cock…don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good, unlike that dirty Pegasus Knight.” 

Bending forward, she cupped her balls in his hands and kissed them, then she brought her lips the very bottom of his cock and licked her way upwards, kissing the glans and circling it with her tongue the same way she had done with her own areola. 

Robin had to try hard to keep his voice down as he heard two people walking past his office. Tharja, on the other hand, didn’t care as she hungrily and sloppily kissed every inch of his cock, her soft cheeks brushing against his thighs as she moved up and down. He put a hand on her head and pressed it against his rock hard rod. Understanding what he wanted, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail which signaled what was about to come. 

As soon as her wet mouth engulfed his cock, Robin realized that he didn’t care if anyone walked in; all that mattered was that he finally found the release he had been longing for all day. He grunted in appreciation, spurring Tharja to take even more of him into her mouth, accompanied by a wet, bobbing sound and her own moans suppressed by the huge length. 

His eyes widened as he realized she reached to the very hilt of his cock; Noire had definitely not managed that, and while he had loved her passionate blowjob, Tharja’s experience and knowledge of just what turned Robin almost took his breath away as all he could do was stare at the sexy dark mage in front of him, desperate to please him. 

“Tharja…fuck…” He closed his eyes, his mouth half open as he spoke. Whatever he had thought to say it was lost in the haze of pleasure clouding his mind.

She stopped sucking and licked up his precum and savoring the taste of him on her tongue with satisfied, horny moans, moving her hand up and down along his member at an incredible speed. “Oh my, you already sound so cute even though the best part’s coming up now!” She purred, looking up at him as she grabbed her breasts, placed his cock between them and rubbed her mountains against it.

“Aaah!” He groaned loudly, thankful that he couldn’t hear anyone outside in the corridor. He began thrusting upwards to her rhythm, her massive breasts covering most of his dick. Her soft flesh wrapped around him felt so good that he could already feel an orgasm getting closer. 

As if she could read his mind, she spoke. “You can cum whenever you want; I want you to fuck my tits and cum all over me!” 

“But what about…”

“I’ve waited more than two years for this, I can wait a little longer – besides, this is hardly the time or the place to have some proper fun.” She interrupted, her eyes focused on his nether region. “I just want you to feel so good that you can’t imagine being without me again.” 

He laughed slightly nervously but was incapable of offering any objections in his current state, wanting nothing more than to do what she said. “Mission accomplished, then.” He stroked her hair as she began kissing his cock, still rubbing her breasts up and down with impressive speed. 

“Good. I’m not letting you go again, you know.” She said in a tone that left Robin wondering if she had been serious, joking, or a mix of both. “I don’t care who you’re with as long as you’re also with me.” 

Without waiting for a response, she inserted his penis in her mouth once more, her breasts still around his member. Robin began to thrust upwards almost in desperation as he pleasure building was far too much to take; Tharja had him exactly where she wanted him, horny beyond belief and wanting nothing more than for her to finish the job. “Aaah…I promise you, from this day on, I will fuck you often and hard! I will fuck you so hard you’ll even have trouble walking the next day!” 

She looked at him with a smile of genuine happiness, completely unlike the ominous smirks that she usually had. “That’s all I wanted to hear.” She returned her mouth to his cock and sucked with a frenzy, her tongue teasing his meatus and her breasts pressing hard against his rod. 

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head up and down, shoving it down hard against his thrusts, messing up her perfectly styled fringe and eliciting suppressed moans from the dark mage. He could see that even though she was sitting on her knees and her hands were busy, she tried desperately to press her legs together to satisfy her own aching pussy. Her pale, velvety skin was covered in sweat, and her breathing started becoming ragged. 

“Just a little more, Tharja, I’m so, so close!” He almost pleaded.

With a few final strokes with her breasts, he came, unleashing more semen than he ever had before. She got it into her mouth, and once she removed her mouth, a second twitch painted almost her entire face white with his seed, dripping down her sweaty face along the neck, shoulders and breasts. She fell backwards and lay on the floor, not only because she was tired, but because she loved the taste and feel of his cum both inside and outside of her, and she wanted to make sure nothing of it went to waste. She swallowed the first load that had come gushing into her mouth, and she rubbed her tits together, a thin trail of the white liquid forming between them. “Wow…” She finally said, looking down at her naked body. “There’s so much…”

“Hah…hah…yeah, long day.” He breathed, slumping back in his chair as his body relaxed and his mind cleared up. “That felt so, so good, Tharja.” 

“Good, there’s plenty more where that came from, although I suspect that’ll have to wait until we’re somewhere a little more private.” She chuckled, stretching her arms above her head and spread her legs, flashing him her wet pussy. Robin watched it with great interest, although his attention was soon diverted to her licking her breasts again, making sure to get every last drop of his cum. He could feel himself getting turned on as her tongue carefully traced her own flesh, her face still covered with his seed. She whined in pleasure as she sucked on her nipples, trying to savor the last of him on her that she could reach. Once she was done, she took the two glasses of water and walked over to the window, stood on Robin’s chair and leaned outside, pouring the water of one glass over her face, and cleaned her mouth, neck and chest with the other. It wasn’t until the window was opened and fresh air got in that Robin noticed how much the room smelled of sex and sweat. 

Making sure she looked alright, she put down the glasses on the desk and sat down on his lap again, resting her head on his shoulder and kissing his neck. “My my, still rock hard?”

“Ah…well…yeah.” Robin admitted weakly, caressing her legs and hips. “I’ve been very horny recently and I don’t really know why – well, aside from Cordelia going at it today.”

She looked down at his penis with a quiet ‘hmm…’. 

“W-What?” He asked nervously, not liking how skeptical she sounded. 

“Well, it’s wonderful news for me, and I guess all those Pegasus Knights you’re so involved with.” She said, flashing him a toothy grin. “I was just thinking that turning people on is one of the most basic curses.” 

He squinted at her. “You’re just messing with me, aren’t you?” 

Shaking her head, she sat up and looked him in the eyes. “No, although I can understand why you’d think that.” She played with a lock of his hair, twirling it around her finger. “Not that I think someone has used it on you; you would probably have noticed.” 

“I sure hope so! You really scared me there for a second!” He laughed nervously, taking his eyes away from her and looked over at the desk and saw the still-open books. His eyes widened as he realized why they were in his office in the first place. “T-Tharja, we’ve completely forgotten about that stone Owain found! By the Hero-King, how could I be so foolish as to indulge in my own desires while my friends are worried sick?!” He brought his hands to the top of his head, a sense of failure and disappointment boiling in the pit of his stomach.

She silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. “I found what we were looking for while you were getting water, actually.” 

Incredulous, he stared at her with wide eyes. “Why didn’t you say anything?!” He asked loudly; she left his lap and he stood up. “How bad is it?” 

The dark mage stretched her neck nonchalantly, placing her hands on her hips and bent backwards; even though he was shocked that she hadn’t said anything, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her wonderful body as she stretched. “It’s called Grima’s Tear, and it’s practically the antithesis of the Naga’s Tear we found along with your daughter in those ruins.” 

“The antithesis?” Robin recalled Naga’s Tear and the calming, positive energies it emitted; it had filled the Shepherds with hope, confidence and made them all recover faster mentally after battles. “So you’re saying this smoke will make people feel horrible and hopeless? That’s awful! How do we stop it?!” 

She maintained her cool façade as she walked over to the desk and showed him the pages of her book that detailed the effects of the object in question. “If I got it right, it’ll prey on people’s minds when they’re at their lowest, meaning it can trigger at random. It says it’ll amplify their worst traits and generally make them feel bad. The specifics are a bit diffuse as it can vary from person to person.” 

Sitting down again, he brought his hand to his forehead. “T-That’s awful! How can you be so calm about this?” 

“Because like I told you earlier, any curse affecting this many people will have weaknesses; it may be from Grima but the same rules apply. First of all, it’ll only affect people who let themselves be ruled by their negative traits: insecurity, past traumas and the like. Mentally stronger people will probably resist the curse completely. Secondly, it can be dispelled if the victim feels really, really happy.”

“’Really, really happy’?”

“I’d assume someone like Chrom is safe; while he’s troubled by the sins of his father and his sister’s death, he doesn’t let it rule him; he’s also always so infuriatingly happy around his family and you, so if my book’s information is correct, he shouldn’t be in any danger.” She explained sagely, handing the book to him. “Take this.”

He stood up again, too nervous to sit down. “Huh? Why? We should tell everyone about this as soon as possible!”

She wagged her finger in front of him. “The book warns against that; apparently this has happened twice before in Plegia – which is why there’s so much concrete information about it here – and in both cases, when people were told they were being cheered up in order to be healed, they practically mentally defended themselves from feeling better, making the healing process much harder.” She paused, crossing her arms under her still-exposed breasts. “You’re going to have to be subtle.” 

The choice of words didn’t go unnoticed by the tactician. “You make it sound like I’m going to be doing all the work here.” 

“Come on, Robin; do I really strike you as the kind of person who’ll make someone ‘really, really happy’?” She said, a hint of bitterness in her voice. “Even my own daughter likes you better than me.” 

“Tharja, that’s not-“ 

“It’s the truth, so don’t bother denying it.” She interrupted him, walking slowly towards him and gently pushed her body against his. “Just…if she starts acting strange, just help her, okay? I don’t care how.” 

He embraced her and planted a kiss on her head. “You’re a good person, Tharja.”

“Hmph.”

“And you make me happy, so that’s at least one person.”

She tried hiding her face by looking down and burying it in his chest, but he caught her cheeks turn crimson. “Oh Robin…” Her voice was much higher than usual, carrying none of her usual gloom. “No wonder you made that sappy redhead fall for you so easily.” 

He chuckled and bent down to kiss her. “You flatter me.” Their lips met again, and the two remained standing like that for several minutes, Robin having calmed down considerably after Tharja’s explanation. “I’m going to report this to Chrom and make sure he stays quiet about it; he should know, and he can probably help. If it’s like you said and past traumas can make people fall for Grima’s Tear, I’m worried about Lucina and everyone who followed her. I’ll then keep an eye out for people who act out of the ordinary and see if I can help them…somehow.” 

“Yeah…” She agreed. “That sounds like a good plan.” 

They separated, and she started putting on clothes, much to the chagrin of the tactician. “It’s a shame you have to wear clothes.”

She shook her head amusedly at the comment. “Well, maybe I’ll drop by for a visit to check up on my daughter’s progress someday soon and I’ll walk around naked once she goes to bed or leaves.”

A dark thought crossed his mind: what would Noire say if Tharja started spending more and more time with them together? Would she got suspicious, or downright angry with him? He cursed himself for getting himself into this situation and promised himself silently that he’d set things right. “And if she doesn’t leave us alone?” 

“Then we’ll do it right in front of her, I don’t care.”

“Tharja!”

“What? She’s so squeamish that she’d pass out immediately. Or were you hoping she’d join us?”

“What?! No I-” He took an involuntary step backwards in surprise as she turned around, now fully clothed. She walked slowly towards him with a rare, playful smile plastered across her face which reminded him of Morgan. She wrapped her arms around his neck and licked her lips. 

“Are you sure about that? Doing it with two women at once might tame that overly enthusiastic dick of yours, who knows?” She patted the area between his legs, feeling his still-erect penis. “I wouldn’t mind.” She didn’t give him a chance to respond as she kissed him on the mouth. 

Robin would be lying if he said the thought didn’t appeal to him; being with two women at once sounded wrong in his mind, but the more he thought of the possibilities, the more found himself enjoying it. Their breasts colliding, one touching herself as she eagerly waited for her turn as he fucked the other. 

He shook his head. What was he thinking? Just because Tharja was okay with it didn’t mean she wanted to do it, nor that they’d find someone else who was willing to participate. He blamed his vivid imagination on the woman in front of him and being tired from a long day of being sexually frustrated and then finally getting the release he had craved. “While that does sound lovely, we’ll have to talk about it some other day; right now, I’ve got to get ahold of Chrom and formulate a strategy to deal with this.” 

With a nod and a final kiss, the dark mage left his office, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Not only did he have to deal with Grima’s Tear threatening to effectively make his friends depressed, but he also had to deal with the fact that he had now involved Tharja in his growing number of strange, physically intimate relationships. He sat down on his trusty chair behind his desk and buried his face in his hands, trying to get his many thoughts and feelings under control. He reread the pages about the dark stone over and over again, memorizing its arcane powers and trying to figure out who would be most susceptible to them and how he could help them. 

After an inefficient and distracted hour of reading, he decided that there was little more he could prepare for in his office. Sighing heavily, he stood up and brought the book with him, determined to talk to Chrom and then head home to check up on Morgan. Walking outside, he could hear the loud, happy cry of a child at the festival, reminding him of the day he had lost. 

However, that didn’t bother him as much as it had earlier. He was focused now and his friends needed him. The only question was who ran the biggest risk of being affected by Grima’s Tear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, dear readers! Another chapter is over and Robin stands at a crossroad; from here, I've got three immediate chapter ideas, and I want your help in deciding where to start.
> 
> Chapter Olivia - will sooner lead to more Morgan
> 
> Chapter Severa - will sooner lead to more Cordelia and Cynthia
> 
> Chapter Noire - will sooner lead to more Tharja
> 
> No matter who you vote for, those three will have their chapters some time in the future, but they can be written in any order and I'm curious to hear which character you want to see first. If no one wants to chime in, I'll just go with whatever I feel like. 
> 
> A special thank you to JLDavenport, a fantastic writer who has helped me out with many ideas and scenes - if you like harem stories with a plot, check him out here on Archive of Our Own (after you've left your comment here, of course)!


	5. The Wyverns of Summerpeak - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out about Grima's Tear and its ability to influence people's thoughts and emotions in a negative way, Robin is given not only a mission to help the Shepherds who might be affected by it, but also one that takes him far away from Ylisstol to assist a nobleman who finds himself in a dire situation.

The sun was already setting when Robin left the castle, and the few remaining stalls of the fair were closing, leaving a familiar sense of melancholy that always seemed to accompany the end of a festive event. He had told Chrom everything he and Tharja had discussed in his office a few hours ago, and the Exalt had sat on a chair with crossed arms and a grim, serious expression, listening intently to his right hand’s words without interrupting until Robin had told him not to inform anyone else of Grima’s Tear. Chrom was an honest and blunt man who held little love for keeping secrets, especially from his friends and family, but like any good leader, he realized the importance of putting up with something he wasn’t personally fond of for the greater good. They had kept talking about what could possibly be done about it, and Chrom had given Robin free rein to do whatever needed to be done in case someone was afflicted by the mysterious curse that could appear at any moment, as long as he kept him informed. Chrom would in turn do the same, and before Robin left, the Exalt had asked his best friend to immediately report to him if it seemed like either of his daughters were acting strangely. The tactician had simply answered that there was no need to make such a personal request, as that’s what he would’ve done anyway.

He let out a relieved sigh as he got closer to home and enjoyed the semi-rural air of his neighborhood where the only sounds at this time of day came from the cicadas and the occasional passerby. The day had been long and demanding for many different reasons, and he looked forward to getting home and checking up on his two apprentices before going to bed early. He chuckled tiredly at seeing his house, behind a hill overlooking a field on the other side of the nearby river; he had lived here for months now, but he still felt like a bit of an outsider living in such a big villa surrounded by rich people. Regardless, it had become much more like a home with Noire’s frequent visits, and he wondered if Cordelia and Tharja would like to come over more often as well; at least there was always room for more in his new house.

Entering the mansion, he took off his shoes and walked into the empty living room. Figuring they were in Morgan’s room, he climbed the stairs and took a left, lighting a candle in the corridor by snapping his fingers since the sun was setting. Once outside her door, he knocked before opening. They were lying in Morgan’s bed which was directly in front of the entrance to her room, looking up from the books they had been reading as he walked in. The room was very similar to Robin’s: they had identical beds and similar golden brown desks in front of a large window, but unlike Robin, Morgan had a lot more personal belongings lying around. Pieces of clothing lay on the edge of her bed, a few make-up articles shared the same space with the books on her desk and she kept a few random trinkets on her nightstand, the newest addition being the stuffed owl Noire had won at the festival. “Good evening ladies, are you both alright after what happened earlier today?”

“Father!” Morgan exclaimed and ran up to hug him, her hair tickling the base of his neck. It seemed as if though she had calmed down since lunch but was still feeling a bit nervous over what had happened. “Did you find out what that smoke was?”

It was hard to look into Morgan’s large, hopeful eyes and lie; Robin couldn’t risk either of them finding out about Grima’s Tear just in case they’d be affected by it, since it would make the recovery process much harder, according to the book Tharja had lent him. He stroked her round cheek with his thumb and smiled reassuringly. “Yes, after hours of researching, Tharja and I found out that it was a simple magical smoke bomb.”

Noire sat up on the edge of the bed, placing her hands on her knees. “Really? I’m so glad...” 

“You can say that again!” Morgan shouted and let out a relieved, but loud, laugh. “I-I just got so…” She took a deep breath as she tried getting her emotions under control. She closed her eyes and brought a hand to her chest before she continued in a much calmer fashion. “I’m sorry, Father, I didn’t mean to lose my cool like that earlier today.” 

Glad to see they had bought his explanation without question, he hugged his daughter again. “Don’t apologize for feeling things, Morgan. Besides, it warms my heart to know you still care about your old man so much.”

“You idiot, of course I do…” She strengthened her grip on him as she lowered her voice. “I love you more than anything, and I was so afraid something would happen to you…”

Even though he already knew how much she cared for him, he was touched by her words. He understood how she felt, after all, since he felt the same way about her. “I’m not going anywhere, so don’t worry.” He whispered soothingly, stroking her hair comfortingly.

Noire stood up, smiling at the scene in front of her. “You two are so adorable together.” She said, a hint of sadness in her voice as she had never shared such a loving, tender moment with her parents. “I should probably go; I’ve got a lot to take care of tomorrow.” 

Robin let go of Morgan and turned to face his other apprentice. While she was always welcome in his house, he couldn’t help but to feel thankful that she’d leave since he wanted nothing more now than to go to bed. “Thanks for looking after Morgan, Noire.” He said warmly. “I owe you one.”

“N-No, it was nothing! Morgan’s my friend and I wanted to make sure she was alright as well!”

“I’m standing right here, you know.” The girl in question interjected with a pout, her messy hair partly covering her eyes as she crossed her arms. “Come on, you guys are making me sound like an emotional wreck!”

Robin chuckled. “It’s just so rare for us to tease you; normally it’s the other way around.” 

“True, we really have to seize this opportunity.” Noire agreed with a playful smile.

“G-Geez you guys are horrible! I get a little bit worried about my father and then all of a sudden I’m being mocked!” Morgan said in an exaggerated tone, unable to keep a straight face as her mouth twitched upwards. 

Sharing a laugh, they followed Noire to the door and said their goodbyes, deciding to have a magic class the day after tomorrow. Left alone with his daughter, Robin slumped his shoulder and exhaled tiredly, now truly feeling the weight of the hectic day he had had.

Morgan patted him on the back sympathetically. “You’ve had a long day. Have you remembered to actually something for dinner?” 

“Yeah, I grabbed a few things from the palace kitchen. You?”

“Uh-huh, Noire and I just boiled some potatoes and cooked some meat.” 

He nodded, feeling his exhaustion getting worse. He stretched and covered his mouth as he yawned deeply. “I’m sorry, I would’ve liked to talk more but I think I’d just end up falling asleep standing up, so I’m going to hit the hay. Are you sure you’re alright?”

She shuffled uncomfortably, looking down at her feet and twiddling with her fingers. “I’m fine, Father, but…I don’t know, I still feel a little shaken up. Do you think I could maybe sleep in your bed tonight?” 

At first he thought it was one of her usual jokes, but judging by how shyly she looked at him and had her knees pointed inwards unsurely, he realized she was being serious. He wasn’t sure what to think of her suggestion, but if that was what his daughter needed to calm down, then that’s what he would provide. “Of course you can, honey.”

“Thanks, daddy.” She looked so happy and relieved that there was no doubt in Robin’s mind that he did the right thing in accepting her proposal. “I’ll go and get changed immediately, I’m very tired as well.” 

After quickly planting a small kiss on his cheek, she ran up the stairs and entered the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once she was done, Robin walked in and did the same thing, washing his tired face and brushing his teeth before he went into his room and got into his comfortable pajamas shorts he had bought from Anna a few months ago. It was so warm that he didn’t feel the need to get under the blankets, so he lay on top of them and grabbed a book from his nightstand, wanting to read just a few lines before he dozed off. 

However, he didn’t get very far before Morgan opened the door and walked inside, wearing a thin, turquoise nightgown that hardly reached down to her legs. Her hefty bosom, so often concealed by a thick cloak, was impossible to ignore as the garb constricted it, making it look as if though the fabric around her chest could tear at any second; it was obvious that the nightgown was about right for her length, but that her massive breasts made it look far smaller than it actually was. Robin was painfully aware of his daughter’s generous assets and well-trained body as when they hugged like they often did, her soft tits always pushed against him, but this was the first time he had seen her wearing something so revealing in his presence, and it was hard not to marvel at her almost perfect appearance as she uncharacteristically timidly walked towards him, the edge of the nightdress moving up and down with every step, only a centimeter or two from exposing her sex to him. 

Realizing he wouldn’t get any more reading done, and wanting to look in another direction since he somehow felt like he had done something wrong just by looking at his daughter wearing that, Robin placed the book on the nightstand again. Clearing his throat and telling himself to maintain eye contact and sound casual, he said, “Hey, sweetie, think there’s enough room for you?”

She nodded, looking more confident as Robin spoke so casually, presumably having felt slightly childish at having requested to share the bed with her father. “It’s made for two people, Father, I’m sure I won’t accidentally knee you in the stomach or something.” 

“Good, then I won’t have to ‘accidentally’ kick you out of the bed.” 

“Hmph!” She climbed into bed with a huff, lying on her right side to look at her father. “Kicking girls out of bed…no wonder it took you so long to finally get someone into one.” 

“Morgan…” 

“So this is where you boned Cordelia, pride of Ylisse and commander of the famous Pegasus Knights…not bad, Father, not bad.” She patted the bed as she imagined the scene in her head. “She really enjoyed it, huh?” 

Before he could stop himself, he pointed at the wall. “We actually did it over there too.” He inwardly groaned because of his quick tongue and closed his eyes, bracing himself for his daughter’s inevitable comments as her trademark coy smile appeared while she nodded in approval. 

“Niiiiice, I didn’t expect that from you, Father!” She slapped him playfully on his exposed stomach. “Oh my, you certainly look like you have the strength to hold her up against the wall and plow her mercilessly, making her beg for more.” She traced her finger along his abs until he smacked the hand away, causing the young woman to stick out her tongue gleefully.

Robin could feel himself getting slightly flustered; normally he dismissed her comments fairly easily, but it was much harder now that she was lying next to him, wearing something that made her gigantic chest stick out while in the same room he had bedded Cordelia. As he struggled to find the words, she continued.

“I’m surprised actually; just think of all the Shepherds with big boobies, and you pick one with such a modest chest. Poor Noire’s going to be devastated.” She sighed dramatically, wrapping her left arm around his body and scooting closer, her breasts squishing against his sides. “Oh well, I’m gonna stop teasing you now since you were nice enough to let me sleep here tonight…thank you.” She sounded genuine, and with a slow, slightly unsure movement, she rested her head on the same pillow as him.

He was about to point out that there was plenty of space left on her side of the bed, but he stopped himself when looked at her, her eyes now closed and her face completely at peace. Turning slowly, he lay on his left side and faced his daughter, planted a kiss on her head and hugged her tightly, ignoring the pillow-like things pressing against his chest. “Don’t mention it, I’m just glad you’re feeling better, and that you’re okay.” He paused as he remembered he had wanted to ask her to work with him in his office for a few days so that he could watch over her and see if she was in any danger of being affected by Grima’s Tear. “Morgan?”

“Hmm?” She hummed quietly, nuzzling against his chest and mumbling ‘so warm…this feels so nice…’ 

“Would you like to come to my office and help me out a little bit for a few days? I’ve got a lot of things to take care of, especially now after the festival.”

“Father, if this is about me freaking out a bit earlier today, don’t worry, I-“ 

“I just want some help.” He interrupted her, sounding as convincing as he could. He didn’t like tricking her, but he knew he would have a much harder time doing anything if he worried about her starting to feel depressed or whatever negative emotions the Tear would bring her. “I can count on you, can’t I?” 

She looked up to him with a toothy smile, overjoyed at getting to work with him officially again; she had helped him out in the past but mostly at home, and she welcomed any chance to learn from her father directly. “Of course you can, daddy.” 

“Good.” He returned her smile with one of his own. The pair closed their eyes and waited for sleep to claim them, feeling that no more words were needed between them as a cooling breeze from the still-open window brushed gently against their intertwined bodies. 

Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep and woken up in the familiar, now-sunlit room. Feeling refreshed, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned deeply. He noticed that he didn’t feel Morgan’s silken skin against his thighs, so he assumed she had already woken up and gone to eat breakfast, until he turned his head to the side and saw her feet right next to his face resting against the pillow. He looked further down the bed, following her legs until he was met by a shocking sight: her exposed rear. The short nightgown had ridden up to her stomach and everything below it was completely exposed. He should’ve woken her up or pulled down the nightdress for her, but he was busy looking in the opposite direction, unable to get the mental picture of her ass out of his head; it was almost as big as Cordelia’s, and like hers it looked smooth and shiny like porcelain. Her hips were about as wide as Cynthia’s, and it was clear that she had taken great care of her body in numerous ways; not only must she have been training often, but Robin was sure she must’ve also used the beauty products in her room to give her skin the almost shining quality that haunted his thoughts now. He wondered how she could have both such amazing breasts and a butt like that, not to mention the flawless skin; it was as if someone had taken some of the most appealing physical traits and given them to one person.

Robin shook his head forcefully, trying to stop thinking about his half-naked daughter in front of him. Even if he had looked away immediately, he felt ashamed at having seen Morgan’s butt even inadvertently, especially because she was sleeping so peacefully, completely unaware of her father’s plight. Her calm, steady breathing made her look so innocent, even though he knew that was far from the truth. With a gentle tug, he covered her perfect behind and then rubbed her lower back, waking her up. She looked around confusedly with heavy eyelids, looking at the familiar room that was not hers until she remembered where she was. “Good morning, sweetie, did you sleep well?”

She sat up and yawned just like he had done, although she didn’t have the decency to cover her mouth, opting instead to scratch her head and stomach. “Uh-huh, although I woke up in the middle of the night and felt like changing position. I hope I didn’t kick you in the face.” 

“Why yes, thank you, I also slept well.” Robin said sarcastically, ruffling her hair. “What do you say we get out of here and get ready for work, kiddo?” 

With a salute, Morgan stood up and stretched her arms upwards, causing the nightgown to ride up. He diverted his eyes, and when he followed her out of his room, he did his best not to look down at what he now knew to be a fantastic butt as the very bottom of it was exposed with every step she took.

-

The next few days progressed slowly as Robin and Morgan worked together in his office. He tried keeping a close eye on everyone in his surroundings who could’ve possibly been affected by Grima’s Tear, but no matter how vigilant he was, he couldn’t find any trace of a changed personality or someone seeming like they were feeling down. On the fifth day after the incident, he sighed heavily as he sat down in his office chair, alone this time, and told himself he couldn’t keep watch on everyone all the time, lest he’d collapse without having achieved anything. He had also been plagued by his indecision regarding how to deal with Noire and Tharja, and the fact that he, in spite of what had happened in his bed being a simple accident, had felt a little awkward working with Morgan, especially when she had sat in his lap as she occasionally did. 

Leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes, he let out a quiet groan, wondering when and how he became so perverted. He hadn’t been able to see anyone from his little fan group since the festival either due to having worked so intently with Morgan, so he daydreamed often about someone’s lips wrapped around his cock. Funny, he would’ve never thought of his daughter as someone who’d be in the way of him having sex. He chuckled dryly at his own thoughts, but his mind soon returned to dirtier fantasies once more; he remembered Noire running towards them at the festival and how it had caused her enormous breasts to bounce wildly, Cordelia rubbing her boot against his groin and Morgan leaning forward over his desk whenever she had had a question, showing off no small amount of cleavage. 

He slapped himself for thinking about his daughter in that way; maybe Grima’s Tear was affecting him somehow. He entertained that idea and thought it made far more sense than him creeping on his own daughter; of course, it was entirely possible that she had finally broken him with her constant perverseness. Wanting to think of something else, he buried his thoughts in his work, going through the mail that had been left for him this morning with an incredible discipline. 

Once he had read through the final document – a scouting report from the Plegian border – he felt the need to reward himself for his efficiency and prepared to head for the kitchen. However, just as he was about to turn the doorknob, a soft knock struck the door. He opened immediately, and saw Cordelia standing in front of him, recoiling in surprise. 

“Robin! My goodness, you scared me, I didn’t expect you to open the door so suddenly!” She walked into his office and he closed the door behind her. “So, five days since the festival huh? Did you like my – mmf?!” 

He kissed her passionately, feeling the all too familiar urges flaring up as he saw the beautiful woman who had teased him so mercilessly a few days ago. She tasted vaguely of strawberries, he noted, as he softly bit her lower lip and massaged her rear. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as she was pushed against the wall and felt his erection pressing needily against her sex through her uniform.

“Uaaah…” She stopped kissing him to lean her head back and let out a satisfied moan, her nails digging into his cloak that was thankfully there to shield him. “M-Missed me?” She managed to breathe out as he pinned her arms to the wall and stared longingly at her. 

“Gods, Cordelia…it’s been five long days.” He calmed down and let go of her arms, realizing that his office wasn’t the best place to get so worked up. He rested his hands on her broad hips and caressed them. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to jump you like that.”

Her half-closed eyes and half-open mouth seemed to indicate that it hadn’t been a problem at all. “Hah…getting me turned on like that and then wimping out? How very rude.” 

He scoffed at the hypocrisy. “Says the woman flashing her ass for everyone to see.” 

“I took outmost care to not be seen by anyone but you, don’t you worry your pretty little head about that.” She kissed him and pushed him down onto the sofa and deftly removed her breastplate before pouncing on him, lying on top of him and grinding against his cock, both of them still wearing their usual clothes. “I can’t just let anyone see my behind; I’ve got a reputation to uphold, after all. Besides, what would its biggest fan say if someone else caught a glimpse?”

“I’ve been called many things, but biggest fan of a butt is a new one, I must say.” He brushed her fringe from his face and chuckled as Cordelia kept sliding up and down his body. “I can’t say it isn’t true though.” 

With equally quick hands as her, he removed her gauntlets and threw them on the ground, and they landed on the stone floor with two metallic clangs. He grabbed her by the hips and aided her in rubbing against him, the leather sofa making a scrunching sound as the weight kept shifting position. 

“Mhaa…” Her hot, craving breath revealed how quickly she had gotten worked up as she did her best to keep her voice down. “I actually…oh…came here to…aaah…talk about work.” She began humping him now, bringing the full weight of her impressive lower body down against his cock in quick yet controlled motions. 

“Go on, I’m all ears.” He said as nonchalantly as he could, beginning to remove her dress. She raised no objections and her uniform joined the gloves on the floor, soon followed by her simple white bra. She was now only wearing her small, matching white panties and red thigh high boots – she had left the stockings at home, which made it easier to strip her, Robin thought. Thankfully, her panties were kept together by a simple knot, and with a tug at the string, they fell off and joined the now-sizable pile of her clothes right in the middle of his office. 

She looked down on her naked body, amazed by the speed at which she had been stripped. Only her boots were left to try and preserve her modesty, but they only served to accentuate her nakedness. She shivered at the thought of someone walking in right now, but it only served to turn her on even more. “W-What I was saying was that…ah…Chrom wants to see us in t-ten minutes…” 

Pushing her off himself and laying her on her back with her head leaning against the armrest, one leg pressing against the back cushions and the other dangling over the edge, he began to tease her entrance with his fingers. “Hmm…I see, so that’s why you’re so determined to do this quickly.” He said as he spread her folds open. “But what if I take my sweet time?” 

“Y-You’re wrong, y-you’re the one who…who…ooooooh!” She leaned her head back and slammed her palm against her mouth so as to not make too much noise that could alert someone to what they were doing; Robin had inserted a finger, and it was currently going in and out of her at a slow pace. “O-Okay, you’re right, I wanted to get off before going to see Chrom with you!” 

“You’ve really gotten bold, haven’t you? Teasing me all day at the festival and then you want me to please you ten minutes before a meeting with the Exalt.” He stated matter-of-factly, rubbing her clit with his thumb. 

Gasping, her face contorted slightly as he teased her most sensitive spot. The thrill of being completely exposed and at his mercy in his office was something she had never experienced before, and something she could never have seen herself doing just a few weeks ago. Now though, it seemed to amplify everything he said and did; everything felt a little more powerful, a little more daring, and quite a lot more exciting. “Haaah! Yes, I just needed you, Robin! I just really, really needed you!”

He inserted another finger as a reward for her honesty, and she bit down on her fingers to keep herself from screaming loudly enough to alert the entire castle to their activities. He was impressed by just how much Cordelia had gotten into the role of having an affair; she seemed so ready to do the dirtiest thing she could think of regardless of location; he assumed that she must, at least on some level if not consciously, be trying to make up for the time she felt she had lost in an unhappy relationship. Now she had someone who could make her feel good whenever she needed it. However, he hadn’t forgotten about what she did to him when they were sharing a table at lunch five days ago, and he had been meaning to get back on her, to show her that he was the one in control in their relationship. He picked up the pace, fingering her mercilessly as she writhed in pleasure before him, clawing at the cushions and stomping the floor with her left foot. 

After about two minutes, he removed his fingers from her soaked pussy and placed them in front of her face. “Lick them.” 

She did as she was told without hesitation, sucking his fingers dry as she tasted her own juices. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and moved her mouth back and forth as if she were sucking him off, making appreciative noises as she twirled her tongue around his fingers. Once she was done, she left a trail of saliva between his fingers and her mouth which broke when he resumed what he had been doing, and she returned to moaning as quietly as she could. 

“Oh…ah…aaaah…” She whimpered as he dug even deeper, burying his fingers to the hilt. “I-I can’t believe you’re…aaaaaah…making me feel this good with only your fingers…” She said between gasps, an incredulous smile plastered on her face as she rocked her hips against his fingers. “More…I need mooooore…” 

“Gods, Cordelia, I love hearing you sound like a slut.” He admitted, turned on at the mess in front of him that was supposed to be one of the finest warriors in all of Ylisse. Her usually perfect hair was slightly disheveled because of her tossing and turning her head around, and her nipples were hard and surrounded by tiny droplets of sweat. Her tongue was sticking out as she panted, reveling in the pleasure and excitement. 

She smiled blissfully at his words. “I’m your slut, Robin, if you can make me feel this good I’ll always be your bitch…” She had gotten so into her role that she submitted herself completely to him, her voice sounding an octave higher than usual as she tried sounding as vulnerable as possible.

There was no point in denying how aroused he was. He leaned forward to kiss her, and she responded the best she could; he had learned that Cordelia reached her climax very quickly, and got fired up and into whatever they were doing at record speed; while he was turned on, he wasn’t as far gone as her, he thought as he looked at her massaging her own breasts in order to help stimulate herself further, 

“Ooh…Robin…I’m gonna…I’m gonnaaaaa – HAH?!” She let out a surprised scream that could’ve easily been heard if people had been walking past the office as he removed his fingers from her pussy. “R-Robin?! C-Come on, I’m so close, you’ve got to let me…”

He wagged his finger in front of her, standing up. “Welcome to how I felt for hours at the festival. This is your punishment for that – now come on, we’ve got to meet Chrom, don’t we?” 

She tried standing up but fell down due to her shaking legs, needing a few moments to deal with the fire plaguing her between her legs. She tried inserting a finger of her own, but he stopped her with a cruel smile, and she could only look at him in horror. “Y-You’re joking, right? You can’t leave me like this!” 

“The wait makes the release worth it, wouldn’t you say? Besides, you wouldn’t want to be late for your appointment with Chrom, hmm?” He took great pleasure in seeing her face in such a shocked state as she realized he wasn’t kidding. 

“B-But…how will I even concentrate on the conversation?! I need release now, I’m so, so close…” She was starting to sound more and more desperate, realizing that resistance was futile. 

“Tell you what.” He whispered, lowering his face to hers. “If you’re a good girl, I might give you the release you desire the next chance I get.” 

She slumped her shoulders in defeat and closed her eyes – while she knew she could just tell him to stop, she loved the sweet agony of her orgasm being entirely in his control; she had given in to him, and could only hope he’d give her what she wanted soon. “I understand…I’ll be a good girl.” She looked up at him with dewy eyes, placing her hands gently on her chest, looking more vulnerable than he had ever seen her before. 

He laughed at his victory and kissed her on the lips, trying his hardest to turn her on as much as possible to make the wait that much worse. “I’ll go and see what Chrom wants. Take your time before joining us, I’m sure you need it, but remember: no touching yourself – I’ll know if you do.” There was no way for him to really know that, but he figured the key was to sound confident enough for her to buy it. He turned around and walked out of his office, leaving the sweaty and still-panting Cordelia behind on his sofa, struggling to keep a wicked smirk off his face.

-

The throne room was well-lit as always. The sun shone through the large windows, illuminating the corridor decorated by columns and large, unused candelabras and suits of armor. A red carpet in the center of the room led directly to the throne that was situated on a platform above a few stairsteps that allowed whoever was sitting on it a perfect view of the room. Above it was a huge, green banner with a white brand of the exalt decorating it. 

Robin met his friend who left the throne immediately, not wanting to stand on ceremony unless the situation called for it. They shook hands, and Robin was glad he had managed to wash his hands before coming here. 

“Feels like I’m bossing you around more than I ever did two years ago.” Chrom patted him on the shoulder. “Where’s Cordelia?”

Thinking quickly, Robin said the first thing that he could think of that would sound vaguely convincing. “I think she said she had something she needed to do first. She should be here shortly.” What a stellar lie, he thought, disappointed in himself for not expecting Chrom to ask such an obvious question.

He shrugged. “Not like Cordelia to be late but whatever, I’m sure it’s important if it’s keeping her.” He sat down on a stairstep and rested his body against his elbows. “Anyway, I don’t have much to say honestly: I’ve got a mission for you.”

“A mission?” Curious, he sat down next to his best friend, accepting a letter that Chrom handed him. The handwriting was elegant, and the paper was thick and of high quality; he could immediately tell that it was someone of importance who had sent it. He read the letter carefully.

_“To His Grace Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse,_

_I do not feel describing the full extent of the predicament in which I currently find myself via a letter is possible, but I shall endeavor to convince you to send urgent aid._

_A lad in my employ was recently found murdered in one of my wyvern ranches. What’s more, all of the eggs guarded there have been stolen, which marks the third theft in but a week, and the boy’s murder has exposed the lengths to which these criminals will go to get what they desire. I no longer feel like I can trust the people working on my land since I suspect all three deeds have only been made possible due to help from the inside, and as such I implore you to send a capable man or woman to flush out the corruption within my own ranks. An outsider would be able to obtain information one of my own men would not._

_I shall not lie to you, milord: I wish for you to send Master Robin. While his fame could draw unwanted attention, I’m sure his abilities would be well-suited for this task._

_Wyvern eggs are extraordinarily expensive, and wyverns can be used not only for incredible manual labor, but also, as you are well aware, for war. I do not need to point out that someone who shouldn’t could be making a fortune on upsetting the military balance on the continent._

_It is with a heavy heart and high expectations that I await your liaison in Summerpeak._

_Ever loyal,_  
_Lord Kingsley Southwind”_

Robin read through the letter twice and placed his hand to his chin, thinking deeply before stating the obvious, “This sounds serious.” 

Standing up, Chrom crossed his arms. “It does, which is why I’m sending you and Cordelia. He knows both of you and of your skills; it’ll show that I take his letter seriously. Lord Southwind may be an art fanatic and love the sound of his own voice, but he’s one of the few noblemen who says what’s on his mind no matter what – well, most of the time. Summerpeak is not very big, but it’s the only place where wyverns live in Ylisse, and as such it’s an incredibly important region, and maintaining a friendly relationship with both the people and the nobles there is a necessity.” 

As if she had been summoned by the mention of her name, Cordelia walked in, her legs quivering almost imperceptibly as she moved towards them, still horny from their earlier encounter. She was immediately shown the letter and had the situation explained to her. She frowned as she listened to the details, and then turned to Chrom with a grim expression. “Milord, I’m honored that you would send me away on such an important mission, but I was supposed to meet Say’ri and plan the upcoming joint exercises with the Chon’sin swordsmen and Ylissean Pegasus Knights.” 

Chrom brought his index finger and thumb to his eyes and brought them towards the bridge of his nose with a sigh. “You were supposed to meet today, weren’t you? Gods, I had forgotten all about that.” 

“Chrom, it’s alright, I can go by myself.” 

The Exalt shook his head. “Summerpeak is incredibly mountainous and traveling there by land would take you around two days, while a pegasus could take you over a set of cliffs and have you there by the end of today, not to mention his mansion is in the mountains overlooking the town and it would be easier to reach it via flying. Besides, I want someone to watch your back while you’re there.” 

There was a pause before Cordelia spoke, raising her hand as if she were in a classroom. “Severa has no specific duties today; I’m sure she would be happy to help out.” 

With a relieved sigh, Chrom nodded. “Good. I didn’t want to have to send Cynthia since Lord Southwind urged discretion, and she would’ve been recognized immediately.” He turned to Cordelia, noticeably glad that she had solved that particular problem for him. “Could you run and get Severa? I want to explain the situation to her myself.” 

“Yes, sir!” 

“I’ll go with her; I want to discuss a few things about our voyage and the route we’ll take.” Robin said. “Don’t worry, I’ll get to the bottom of this.” 

Chrom laughed. “Of course you will, you always do.” He made it sound as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, that the outcome had already been decided and the trip was just a formality. 

Leaving the big room and the Exalt behind, Cordelia and Robin walked through the castle corridor towards the stairs that’d take them down to the training grounds where they assumed they’d find Severa. After having spent five days straight working in his office, Robin felt as if though a little adventure was just what he needed. 

Interrupting his thoughts, Cordelia spoke quietly with a hint of bitterness, “Well, I guess I won’t be getting off today.” She slapped the back of his head just like he always did to Morgan when she was at it. “I sure hope you’ll be able to keep it in your pants while you’re flying around with my daughter.” 

He scoffed, but he realized her fears were unwittingly well-founded since he had had trouble doing just that for weeks now. He was reminded of Cordelia’s obliviousness, and the feelings of shame over not having told her washed over him. Looking around to see if they were alone, he stopped, gesturing for her to do the same. “Right…about that, or, us, rather…” 

“Hm?” She could tell by his tone that he was being serious. “What’s wrong? Do you want to stop seeing me?” She sounded worried as she looked at him with her big, reddish brown eyes. The corridor was eerily silent, and Robin made sure once more that no one would hear them talk. 

“No no no…well…maybe it’s you who’ll want to stop after I tell you this. I…slept with Noire before I invited you over for dinner, and me and Tharja relapsed into our old relationship when we were trying to discover the origins of the smoke bomb Owain had brought.” He admitted everything and couldn’t help but to look away; she should’ve been told about this from the get-go, he told himself, but he had kept her in the dark knowingly, afraid of losing her. 

She nodded gravely, looking to the opposite side of him. They stared awkwardly at the floor for a few seconds before she responded. “I guess I’m not surprised about Noire given how she acted at the festival, but Tharja?”

“Yeah, we met every once in a while in a tent or at an inn at night during the war, but stopped once our future kids showed up and it turned out Noire was Gaius’ kid.”

“Huh, I never knew…and now you were now just too horny to say no five days ago?” The hint of humor in her voice made him hopeful that she wasn’t too angry at him, and he dared to joke back.

“And whose fault would that be?” 

She giggled, and the tense atmosphere all but disappeared. She placed her right hand on his cheek and smiled sweetly at him. “Robin, I’m not exactly one to judge others when it comes to romance.” She said a bit sadly, remembering both Chrom and Lon’qu. “You made me feel wanted and needed again, and that hasn’t changed. I value you greatly as a friend, and I love what we do in bed, but we were never in a romantic relationship; from my point of view, I have no reason to be angry at you.” 

Breathing out a sigh of relief, he kissed her quickly. “Are you sure? I mean, you don’t think it’s a bit…sleazy?”

“Oh it’s definitely sleazy.” She responded immediately, causing the whitehaired man to wince at the bluntness of her words. “But I guess I am as well, and will continue to be as long as you’ll have me.” She brought her lips to his ear, the soft skin teasing it gently as she spoke in a low voice. “I’m your bitch, and you owe me an orgasm”.

He shivered in delight at her words as her hips pressed against his, and they were about to kiss when they heard someone walking up the stairs they were standing next to. Straightening her dress quickly, she spoke a little too loudly and quickly. “You should go and pack what you might need; chances are you’ll be there for a few days. The ride shouldn’t take more than eight hours, and I’ll tell Severa to wait for you outside of the castle gate with her pegasus. Good luck, Robin!”

The pair nodded quickly in agreement and as casually and inconspicuously as they could, went their separate ways, both with their own missions ahead of them.

-

With a bag containing a few essentials for the road strapped over his shoulder he walked towards the castle gate, having been at home to pack a few things and writing a note to Morgan informing her of the situation. She had calmed down from her little outburst the day after the festival, and he had kept a close eye on her to detect any influence of Grima’s Tear without finding any trace of it as they had worked together, so he was confident there should be no trouble leaving her alone for a day or two. He smiled as he imagined her putting her hands on her hips and scolding him for being so overprotective of her, but she could act very much the same way, so he felt like they were even. 

He knew fairly little about pegasi and even animals in general, and he wondered if the clouds in the distance would make it much harder for them to reach their destination in time. He was also looking forward to spending some time with Severa, whom he hadn’t talked to in a few weeks; she was easily the Pegasus Knight in the Shepherds whom he spent the least amount of time with, but even though her temper could be difficult to deal with, he had always appreciated her honesty and even her company. 

Walking up the slope that led to the castle, he could see the girl in question standing in front of him, waiting with her pegasus. She was wearing an identical uniform to her mother except for that the red patterns were brighter on Severa’s dress. She was fairly short, about a head shorter than her mother, but her hair was just as long, the crimson pigtails reaching down to just below her round hips. Her eyes were sharp and her facial expression was locked in a semi-permanent frown, her pink lips more often than not pointing downwards or flashing her white teeth in anger. Her skin was immaculate, much like her mother’s, but it was slightly brighter and had the same almost shiny quality that Morgan’s had. Her face showed that she had taken great care of her appearance and applied just enough make-up to stand out while making it look as if though she had not put much effort into it at all. There was no doubt that she was one of the prettiest girls Robin had ever seen, which was saying something considering that the Shepherds seemed to all be unrealistically good-looking.

He waved at her, and she did the same. “Hey Severa, how are you?” 

She scoffed, and Robin realized she was in one of her usual moods. This might be a long trip. “Hmph, I’m apparently your coachman for today, and mother dearest called me ‘worse than usual’ just a few minutes ago. Hah! Glad I can still be a disappointment to her.” 

He looked at her confusedly. Worse than usual? Those words rang an alarm bell in Robin’s mind, realizing that, while she could just be angry – this was Severa they were talking about after all – a part of him prepared mentally for the possibility that she had been affected by Grima’s Tear; if that were the case, he would’ve never expected one of its victims to warn him about it. Wanting to play it cool, he chuckled at her supposed greeting as he handed her his bag so that she could properly fasten it to the saddle. “Well, if that’s what you want to call yourself then go ahead; I’ll just call you my partner during this little adventure.” 

Her mouth twitched upwards, but she stopped herself from grinning. “Call me whatever you want, just get on the pegasus so we can get going already!”

“Okie-dokie, partner!”

“Gawds…”

He put his foot in the iron stirrup to help himself climb on top of the animal that would carry them this long distance, placing himself as far back as he could on the saddle made for two. Once he removed his feet, Severa did the same thing, swinging her leg elegantly across the beast’s back and seated herself confidently on the front of the saddle, grabbing the reins in her hands. 

She turned to look at him the best she could, her pigtail brushing against his legs. “Hold on tight.” 

“Um…where?”

Rolling her eyes, she pointed at her hips. “Where do you think?! If you hold on to the saddle and lean too far to one side, you’ll just fall down and die, and then everyone’s going to be blaming me!” 

“Glad to know you care so much.” He said with a wink. He had often found that deflecting Severa’s rudeness with charm and humor was the quickest way of defusing her anger. Making sure there was enough space between his groin and her back, he placed his hands on her hips; they were not quite as broad as Cordelia’s, but still wider than average, and the roundness of them made it very comfortable to rest his hands there. Robin couldn’t help but notice just how physically similar the two women really were apart from the height and the hairstyle, yet complete opposites when it came to personality. “I’ll make sure not to stain your flawless record.” 

She rolled her eyes and made a rapid motion with her hands, signaling that it was time to start flying. The pegasus spread out its wings and took off with remarkable speed and grace, and before he knew it, he was high up in the sky. People looked so small from up here, he mused, glad he had remembered to wear his cloak since it was much colder in the sky than on the ground. He looked down again and felt a bit queasy, causing him to clench her hips hard.

“Hey!” She screamed in surprise. “That hurts!” 

“Ah, sorry, Severa, I guess I’m just unaccustomed to flying – I haven’t done it in two years, and even back during the war I hardly ever had a need to get this high up.” He explained, softening his grip. 

She exhaled air through her nostrils as her only reply. “Whatever.” 

Wanting to probe her a little bit to see if she was just upset or indeed affected by Grima’s Tear, Robin decided to try some small talk. “Are you mad at me?”

“No.”

Well, this wasn’t going to be easy. He tapped his fingers on her hips as he was thinking, looking at the clouds above them which were closer than ever. Feeling the wind in his hair and marveling at the fantastic view, he could understand why so many girls dreamed of becoming Pegasus Knights. While he preferred having his feet on the ground, there was a special kind of serenity up in the sky; there were no people around, and the chance of running into another rider got smaller the further away from the capital they flew, meaning that the tranquility and their privacy were pretty much guaranteed. Thinking that, he asked her another question, “So why did you become a Pegasus Knight after the war?”

“The pay’s better.” She replied simply. “And I don’t have to travel so much and deal with the scum you encounter on the road as a mercenary. Don’t think I did it because of my mother, because I didn’t!” 

He held up his hands defensively even though she couldn’t see them. She sighed and brought her right hand to her head, the left one still firmly gripping the reins. “Look, I’m sorry.”

“Huh?”

“I said I’m sorry, you dingus!” She spat, then calmed herself down with great effort. “Look I…my mother’s right, I’ve been acting strange ever since the festival. At first I thought I was just tired, but I just get so angry and…ugh, why am I telling you this?” 

“Because of my irresistible charm and you have nothing better to do?” 

“Ugh…you’re just the worst, you know that?” She glared at him the best she could, the corner of her eyes glinting dangerously. “Whatever, you’re right, I’ve got nothing better to do. So, tactician, why am I so pissed off all the time?” 

It sounded as if she were under the influence of Grima’s Tear, Robin thought. He had expected a more drastic change in personality, but he remembered that he had read that the effects could vary greatly from person to person. While he had no idea how he’d get Severa happy enough to break the curse, he figured the first step would be to stay on her good side. “I might need a little bit to work with before I offer you my thoughts. Why do you think you’re angry?”

“Gawds, I had forgotten you were pretty much the army’s therapist in your spare time.” She said amusedly, but her mirth didn’t last long. “Maybe I’m just messed up after what happened in the future.” 

“Severa…”

She shook her head. “Whatever, let’s just drop it. Things feel better up here anyway.” She said it in a way that shut down any objections, and Robin complied, not wanting to push his luck in case she actually was afflicted by the curse. Angering her, which was an easy thing to do even without arcane magic messing with her mind, would only complicate matters. 

They flew for a few hours without saying a word to one another, the silence only broken by the wind whistling in their ears and the flapping of the pegasus’ wings. Robin was amazed by the creature’s stamina and wondered if they’d even need to land and take a break. He noticed it got colder as they flew past a few dark clouds looming above them threateningly. He blew on his hands and rubbed them together, finding it a bit chilly to fly this high up for an extended period of time. While he expected Severa to be used to it, he couldn’t help but wonder if she was cold as well; she was wearing less clothes than him, and her thighs were completely unprotected. Of course, she would be too proud to admit it. He carefully leaned to the side and looked at her thighs; the exposed flesh was slightly purplish and had goosebumps. He sighed at her not saying anything and removed his cloak. “Stick out your arm to the side.” He ordered, trying to sound as commanding as he could. 

“Huh?” 

“Just do it.” 

She did was she was told and he put on the cloak. “And now the other.” 

“W-What are you doing? I don’t need your-“ 

“Severa, you’re freezing.” 

She clicked her tongue and let him put on his cloak completely, realizing that there was no use in protesting. It was too big for her, but it wasn’t a bad thing as it properly shielded both her upper body and her legs. She shifted in place, lowering her face into it as much as she could after she had buttoned it up. She put on the hood, covering most of her head, yet her pigtails were still sticking out, a sight Robin found adorable. “Thanks…” She murmured, clenching the collar with her right hand. “But what about you?” 

“I’ll be fine.” He lied. It was chilly due to the ever-present strong wind this high up, especially now that the sun didn’t reach them, but they couldn’t descend due to the small mountain range beneath them, showing them they were on the right way south to Summerpeak. “At least my pants are warm, so don’t worry about it. Besides, it’s been so hot in Ylisse these last few weeks that this is almost refreshing.” 

A particularly strong gust made him regret his words as it felt like a cold whip against his skin. The contrast between the temperature on the ground and in the air was bizarre, Robin thought, and while it definitely wasn’t exactly freezing, sitting still for a few hours more while being uncomfortable was not something he particularly cared for, and it would only get worse the longer he was exposed to the chilly winds. However, Severa had put up with it without complaints for a few hours, and so would he. 

She squirmed guiltily in place, looking down at the robe and touching it, enjoying the warmth it provided. “You should take it back, I’ll be fine.”

“I refuse.”

“W-Well maybe I’ll refuse to wear it, then!” 

“You sure sound convincing when it’s clear you adore wearing it.” 

She turned back to look at him, her cheeks red either due to the cold, anger, embarrassment or a mix of all three. “You just watch me, I’ll drop it if you don’t take it back, and then we’ll both be cold!” 

“No you won’t.” He smirked smugly at her, knowing that her threats were empty. She gritted her teeth and turned back to look at where they were going, steering the pegasus slightly to the right as she recognized a landmark below them and adjusted their course accordingly. 

The redhead was silent for a moment, and Robin assumed she was stewing in anger over her attempted act of altruism being brushed off like that. However, when next she spoke, she muttered shyly and so quietly that he almost didn’t hear her. “You can lean against me to keep warm…” 

“Huh?”

“I said you can lean against me to keep warm! Gawds!” She snapped at him, turning around violently and flashing her teeth. “Don’t make people repeat stuff like that!” 

He leaned back in surprise and almost lost his balance. “I see…uh, thank you.”

“Hmph!” She turned away from him once more. “If you so much as think about placing your hands somewhere inappropriate I’m kicking your pervert ass off my pegasus.”

“Wouldn’t think of it.” He said, although he didn’t believe his own words; he hadn’t had sex in five days, and his usual sexual frustration had returned with a passion. Now that he was alone with only Severa and his own thoughts to keep him company, he had already imagined more than a few ways they could’ve fucked on top of her pegasus. He felt slightly ashamed of his overactive imagination, but he couldn’t get the thought of her moaning and fingering herself while arching her neck back to kiss him out of his head.

Pressing his upper body against her back, he was careful to leave some space between their lower regions. It felt strange to practically embrace someone from behind like that, especially someone wearing his clothes, but he found he rather liked it. He wasn’t surprised to discover that Severa smelled faintly of a rose perfume, which fit her perfectly. Her crimson pigtails were blowing in the wind and occasionally tickled his face, and he noted that they shared the same rose scent as the rest of her. “Thanks, I feel warmer.” He said, her body heat warming him up considerably, although his arms were still slightly cold. 

“I think I’m the one who should thank you.” She replied simply. “You may also comment on how great I smell.”

“You smell divine.”

“Wha-?! You perv!” 

“B-But you told me to-“

“I was just messing with you! Ugh, men!”

Utterly bewildered, he gave up trying to argue with her, and the all too familiar silence returned. He briefly wondered if that was just the ordinary Severa acting embarrassed, or the strange anger she had mentioned earlier flaring up. He felt as if though the Pegaus Knight had been harder to talk to than usual, and he was starting to get more and more convinced that she was indeed affected by Grima’s Tear. He started thinking of various things that would make Severa happy enough to break the curse, but he couldn’t think of one particular thing that would somehow cheer her up to that degree. He opted for a wait-and-see approach, hoping that an opportunity to enliven her would present itself. 

He didn’t have to wait long for a chance to initiate a conversation with her again as her stomach growled. She quickly placed a hand on her stomach as if it would shut it up, but a louder growl quickly proved that to be futile. 

“Did you skip lunch?” He asked. 

“N-No, I ate something.”

“What?”

“A salad.” 

“Well, that won’t sustain you for very long, and we’ve got a few hours left, don’t we? Do you want to stop and find an inn somewhere?” He put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. 

“I’m not that weak! Pegasi can fly for many hours without stopping, so there’s no need to us to take a break!” With a flick of her wrist she commanded the pegasus to fly faster.

He leaned back and shook his head, he had expected her to be difficult. It was as if she was both trying to punish and push herself at the same time as if it would dispel her worries or unfounded feelings of inferiority. He reached down in his bag and took out a sandwich he had prepared just in case they wouldn’t have time to stop. 

“Here.” He said softly, thinking of the last time Noire had come to him with food; he couldn’t scold her for pushing herself as that was something he was guilty of as well, but he could tell her to at least take care of herself. 

She looked hungrily at the sandwich in front of her which was partially wrapped in a simple pink cloth. Then she looked down as if she were ashamed. “I…I can’t accept that. You’ve already given me your cloak; gawds, I’m a grown woman, I don’t need to be both fed and taken care of!” 

It was true that he might be pampering her a little bit, but not only did he have a good reason for doing that, but he also just mimicked what Noire and Morgan always did whenever he was working too hard. “I’ve got another one in the bag, actually, along with a small bottle of water, so please help yourself.”

The Pegasus Knight took the sandwich with a quiet ‘thanks’ and began eating, nibbling at the edges of the sandwich in an attempt to not come across as desperate, and he could hear her trying to stifle a content sigh.

“You know, just because you don’t need to be taken care of doesn’t mean your friends don’t want to help you out every once in a while.” He told her sagely, and she swallowed a piece of her meal and tilted her head slightly to show that she was listening. “I often overwork myself just like you are now, but someone usually comes along and either scolds me until I realize I’ve made my friends worry or helps me by, for instance, feeding me – that’s usually what Noire does.” 

She turned around, a small smile adorning her beautiful face; she really did look much better when she was in a good mood. “You sound so unreliable.” 

He chuckled. “Maybe I am. Good thing I’ve got friends to help me out then, huh?”

She groaned. “Why are you so cheesy? I don’t know how Noire puts up with you.” 

“Like I told you earlier, I’ve got an irresistible charm.” He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes. 

“What I wouldn’t give to have your stupidly positive outlook on everything. You were like that during the war as well, you know.” She lowered the pegasus slightly as they passed a mountain and the terrain got more even, and the dark clouds dispersed, and the immediate shift in temperature was welcomed by both of them. “Whenever we used to talk alone in either of our tents, you’d always act so happy to see me, and you just brushed off my nasty remarks like they were nothing.”

“So nothing’s changed, you mean?” He said merrily. “Besides, I didn’t ‘act’ happy, I was always looking forward to talking with you, even though we didn’t meet that often.” 

She scoffed. “But why? Why me? I know you were just playing therapist, but…” Her voice trailed off.

He looked at her expectantly, but she kept her mouth shut. Figuring he had a chance to cheer her up, he continued the conversation. “Because I enjoyed your company – I still do.”

“Gawds, you’re such a dope.” She said, laughing quietly. “Why would anyone ever want to be with me?”

He placed a hand on her arm and gently stroked it. He couldn’t help but to feel sad by his friend’s low self-esteem; it was no wonder that she had been so susceptible to the Tear, and while it made him worry about Olivia and Noire who often struggled with the same problem but in a different way, he had to remain focused on the woman in front of him. “Because you’re never boring – well, when you don’t spend hours sulking.” 

“Tsk…” 

“And you’re brutally honest and always mean well, even if you’re a little rough around the edges. So you see, there are plenty of reasons.” 

There was a moment of silence between them, and Robin was afraid he had said something he shouldn’t have until she opened her mouth again. “First you warm me up, then you feed me and now you’re giving me a pep talk…hmph, what are you, my father?” 

He couldn’t help but to laugh at her comment. “No, I’m just taking care of a friend.”

“You really are way too cheesy.” She giggled sweetly, sounding a lot happier than when they had begun their journey. Robin congratulated himself on actually managing to cheer her up slightly, and hoped her good mood would last. “Thank you.” She said, interrupting his thoughts. 

Crossing his arms proudly, he smiled at her. “Don’t mention it, it’s nothing you wouldn’t have done for me.”

“Robin, I swear you get all of your social interaction skills from books; people don’t talk like you in real life.” 

“Then I’m unique – which, of course, contributes to my previously mentioned irresistible charm.” 

“Well I’ve got an irresistible urge to knock you out of the sky…” She muttered, although her words were devoid of her usual aggressive tone, and the two bickered back and forth for the remainder of their voyage until Severa told him they had arrived. 

The region was just as mountainous as Robin had been led to believe, and it looked tough to navigate through the roads that twisted themselves around the cliffs, hills and large boulders that dotted the green and yellow landscape. They could see a relatively large harbor town further south, which must’ve been the town Chrom had said Lord Southwind’s mansion overlooked. While he couldn’t make out many details, he could see that there were an unusual amount of ships in the nearby sea for a town of that size, which he assumed meant that the economy was doing fairly well. In the distance they could hear the far-off cries of the wyverns living in the area, which more than anything reminded them that they weren’t at home anymore. 

A beautiful, white and gray mansion that looked as if it was partially carved out of the mountain next to it came into their view, and Severa descended towards the stable located outside of its large, colorful garden. A rough-looking man with an impressive beard took care of their pegasus and summoned a young woman who guided them into the large building where their lord awaited them; it was clear that the staff had been expecting them. Before they entered through the large brown doors and into the cool entrance hall, Robin looked behind him and saw the wonderful sight of the sun setting between the mountain peaks, coloring the fields and the nearby town in the somber colors of the twilight sun. 

They were led into a large study with a cozy fireplace, where Kingsley Southwind looked up from his book with a merry expression. Robin instantly recognized the man from almost two weeks before; he was tall, muscular, had long, dark brown hair and a beard that together with his hair looked like a lion’s mane that encircled his light brown skinned face. He was wearing a simple but elegant red robe, and if they hadn’t found him in his study, Robin would’ve assumed it was a morning gown. 

“Master Robin, you’re earlier than I expected.” He bowed deeply with his hands in front of his chest, the long hair almost reaching the floor. Looking up, he turned to Severa, and for the briefest of moments, it looked as if he was shocked, but his voice remained the same; deep and commanding. “You will have to forgive me, milady, but I do not believe I’ve had the honor of making your acquaintance.” 

Robin and Severa bowed in return, and Robin was the first to speak. “Lord Southwind, I came as soon as Lord Chrom received your note. This is my friend who is to thank for our speedy arrival, Severa.” 

“I’m pleased to meet you.” Severa stood up normally and assumed a relaxed yet observant stance, holding her lance close to her; she looked and sounded remarkably professional; Cordelia’s influence was obvious. 

“Ah.” Lord Southwind nodded knowingly. “You must be Cordelia’s daughter. I have spoken to her once or twice, she is truly a remarkable woman.”

Severa clenched her lance to the point where it started trembling. “Yes, Mother is an unparalleled warrior and a wonderful commander; the Halidom is fortunate to have her.” She sounded almost like she was going to throw up, as if the very words she had used were poisonous – while Severa loved her mother dearly, she had suffered greatly by living in her shadow and constantly being associated with and compared to Cordelia, and she didn’t react well to her mother being the first topic of discussion with a stranger. Robin inhaled sharply, wondering if the Tear amplified whatever it was she was feeling now. 

However, Lord Southwind didn’t seem to have picked up on her tone, but instead continued pleasantly. “Indeed, indeed. I can tell you have great respect for her, and I can also tell you have inherited both her beauty and her skills, which leads me to believe I’m in good hands.” As he said that, Severa relaxed her grip, and Robin resisted the urge to wipe his forehead with his sleeve. 

After the war had ended, Chrom had told the nobles of the realm about the situation with the future children, something that had initially been met with ridicule. However, since Lucina and Cynthia could show their brands as proof, the noblemen had had no choice but to begrudgingly accept the truth. Some, like Lord Southwind, had accepted it quicker than others. 

Severa curtseyed politely at the lord’s words. “We shall endeavor to do our best.” 

With the pleasantries out of the way, Robin spoke, eager to hear the details about what they were expected to accomplish here. “Milord, could you tell us more about the problems you are facing? I would like to get to working on a plan to aid you as soon as possible.” 

As if pulled back to reality, the lion like man’s face grew darker. “Indeed. Come, let us go to the state room and discuss the matter over spiced olives and sherry; I trust you are old enough to drink, milady?” 

“Yes, milord.”

“Good, good. I never did understand how people are allowed to join the military at such a young age, yet they’re prohibited from drinking alcohol! Truly, the priorities of – ah, my apologies, I have a small tendency to talk for a long time, usually to myself. It is something I’m trying to change.” 

Robin breathed a sigh of relief, remembering the hour-long monologues about art he had had to endure not too long ago. 

Lord Southwind opened two enormous doors that led to a lavish room filled with statues, paintings and abstract objects Robin could only assume were art. They sat down in comfortable, red armchairs next to a low, wide table in front of yet another fireplace. A maid appeared to immediately serve them each a small bowl of oily, spiced olives mixed with herbs and a few other thinly cut vegetables and a white sherry poured into small flowery glasses. The food and drink offered to guests were very different here, Robin thought, but he couldn’t deny that it looked very appetizing after a long flight. 

“Please, enjoy yourselves. I also insist that you go to bed early and get a good night’s sleep before you start working tomorrow. I shall have a proper meal sent to your rooms after our talk.” Lord Southwind raised his glass and brought it to his mouth, savoring the dry taste of the sherry. “I trust you will enjoy our southern cuisine!” 

Robin lowered his head slightly. “You are very kind, milord, this tastes wonderfully.” He replied earnestly, removing the olive core from his mouth and putting it on the brink of the tiny plate under his bowl. 

Satisfied with the praise, Lord Southwind continued, once again sounding more serious. “I’m afraid I don’t have much more information than what I sent to his Grace; a lad working on the closest wyvern ranch was murdered, and all the eggs were stolen. As I mentioned in my letter, this was the third egg theft in only a week, and it is clear to me now that the robbers must have had help from the inside; wyvern eggs are heavily guarded, yet the soldiers on duty were either conveniently absent or knocked out cold when the thefts took place. Since I lack someone who could find out information either about the thieves or their informant without arousing too much suspicion, I sent for you.” 

Listening carefully, Robin took the opportunity to speak as the noble finished his drink. “Where would you have us look first? We’re new to the area, and we wouldn’t know where to go after inspecting the ranch where the murder took place.”

“I wish for you to go down to the Breakwater Bar and talk to Johannes; there isn’t a more informed man in town, and his loyalty is first and foremost to his purse rather than any lord or gang.” 

Putting her glass down after having emptied its contents, Severa spoke in a slightly agitated tone. “So why haven’t you gone to that guy yourself?”

Lord Southwind laughed and slammed his hand on the table, his large palm producing a thundering sound that made Robin almost jump out of his chair. “I like your bluntness! The simple answer is that I just don’t want to draw attention to this; Johannes might sell this information to someone, or someone might overhear it. Not only that, but I wouldn’t be able to send anyone that wouldn’t be recognized immediately, and that person might find themselves in danger, just like the boy who was killed.”

His logic made sense, Robin thought. While he had no doubt Lord Southwind could, with some effort, solve this on his own, an outsider would be able to work more swiftly and more quietly. However, one thing still bothered him. “Are you sure your staff here in the mansion can be trusted? We still don’t know how many people we’re up against.”

“They have agreed to not leave the premises until you’re finished; I told them about your possible arrival earlier today, although nobody expected to see you here so soon, myself included.”

“They could still send messages through someone.”

“Indeed, but it is impossible to prepare for everything. I cannot guarantee that no one will recognize you, if that is what you are asking, but I have done what I can to ensure your anonymity and safety, and I shall continue to do so during your visit here.” The lord explained calmly, having spent much time preparing his arguments. 

Robin nodded, accepting the explanation as he began trying to think of the most effective way of finding useful information. “We will need to see the ranch, or rather, the murder scene, as well as interview the person who found the body.” 

“Ah…indeed.” The large man sucked in his lips and was quiet for a moment, looking away at a few pieces of his art as if to calm his nerves before he continued. “That would be my son, who won’t return until tomorrow morning. Had I known you would arrive tonight, I wouldn’t have permitted him to leave for so long.” 

Surprised, the whitehaired man couldn’t stop himself from asking, “You have a son?”

“Hah! You sound surprised!” The nobleman laughed merrily as a maid came to pick up their empty bowls and refill their glasses. “A son I have, and he is very interested in wyverns, and as such spends a lot of time with them. That was why he was the one who found the body yesterday morning, and most likely why he’s away this evening; he’s a sensitive lad, you see, and I can tell he was very shaken by what he saw. When you ask him about the details tomorrow, I would appreciate it if you could be a bit gentle.” His eyes fell on Severa for a brief moment before he looked at Robin again.

Taking that as a cue that he was allowed to leave, Robin stood up, and Severa followed suit, both of them tired from the journey. “You have my word milord, and you have my word we’ll get to the bottom of this. We’ll first inspect the murder scene and have a word with your son, then we’ll travel to the nearby town and meet this Johannes. If we find any leads, we’ll tell you as soon as we can.” 

“I appreciate your efficiency and dedication, Master Robin.” Lord Southwind stood up and shook his hand, then turned to Severa to shake hers. He gestured for a maid and told her to show them to their rooms that had thankfully already been prepared. “I would’ve enjoyed talking to you both a bit longer, but I understand you must be tired. Please, make yourselves at home, and don’t hesitate to ask me for anything that might aid you in your search.” 

Severa and Robin said their goodbyes to the large man and left him alone to enjoy another glass of sherry in his art-filled room as they were escorted to the guest rooms. They were led through the mansion in silence, lost in their own thoughts, and the maid didn’t seem to be one for small talk. While Lord Southwind was not the most extravagant noble, nor could Robin ever recall him boasting about his wealth, position or power, he didn’t seem to hold back on filling his home with all kinds of art. The corridors were filled with paintings, both realistic and abstract, and beautiful embroideries covered the furniture they passed, giving the mansion a much more vibrant and colorful feel than one would’ve expected just by looking at it from the outside.

They reached their rooms at the end of the guest quarters where their privacy would be guaranteed. The rooms were on the opposite side of each other and were identical, supplied with everything one could need for a short visit to a distant region. The maid told them the staff was at their disposal at all times but that any service needed during the night would more than likely take a little extra time. Robin assured her that they needed very little and weren’t used to ordering staff around at all, and the maid bowed politely before she left them, relieved that the current guests didn’t need any pampering. 

Left alone, they stood with the backs to their respective rooms, facing each other. “Thanks for the ride, partner. You must be exhausted.” 

Severa crossed her arms. “This is nothing.” 

Sighing, he placed his hands in his cloak and straightened his back. “Well, we’ll have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, so I think we should go to bed early anyway; I don’t need any dinner, so I’ll hit the hay early.” 

“Really? Then who’s going to keep me company?” She sighed and leaned against the door. “Fine, maybe I’m a little tired, but I’m not skipping dinner, which I now have to eat alone. Dick.” 

“Will you forgive me if I buy you lunch tomorrow?” 

“Only if it’s good.”

He laughed, and she couldn’t resist cracking a smile. “Sounds like a date, then. Let’s discuss the details of our mission tomorrow morning, then talk to Lord Southwind’s son as soon as we can.” 

Severa nodded. “Guess I have no choice but to follow you around while you do your thing.” She sighed dramatically, running a hand through one of her pigtails. “You better be grateful I’m such a hardworking and loyal partner.” 

“Oh, so now you’re calling yourself my partner as well? Great, I knew I could win you over!” 

She flinched and clenched her fists, her face twisting into an angry, embarrassed scowl. “I-I just said it because you’ve said it all day, you dummy! What does partner even mean, huh?! Like I’d ever want to be your partner!” It seemed as if she was going to go on for a while, so Robin turned around and opened the door to his temporary abode and closed it immediately afterwards, leaving a very angry and surprised Severa behind. “H-Hey! I wasn’t done talking to you! Gods dammit Robin if you don’t come out here I won’t forgive you, you hear!?”

“Good night, partner.” He said casually, placing his bag on a chair and removing his robe. For a brief moment he wondered if Severa was genuinely angry and that Grima’s Tear would reset her relatively good mood, but he dismissed the idea, thinking that this was the Severa he had always known, and that treating her any differently wouldn’t help matters at all. 

“Hmpf!”She snorted and stomped into her room, putting an unnecessary amount of force into each step. She really got embarrassed way too easily, Robin thought, but that was one of her charms. 

Tear or not, he knew that she would’ve all but forgotten about her embarrassment tomorrow. He removed his clothes, mourned the loss of his comfortable pajamas which was still at home since he hadn’t had enough room in his bag to bring it with him, brushed his teeth at the small washbasin under the room’s only mirror and all but jumped into bed; while his body was tired, his mind was active and, in spite of the serious circumstances, was looking forward to solving a mystery. Of course, he would have to make sure to keep an eye on Severa as well and think of a way to help her out of her predicament. 

With Severa on his mind, he drifted off to sleep, his dreams filled with blurry images of crimson pigtails and discarded armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That took a while! The chapter has been somewhat ready for a while, but I got super busy all of a sudden, but things have calmed down now. Sadly, this is chapter one out of two, and as such most of the exciting scenes will be in the next one (and the bonus prologue I've got planned, which I hope you're all looking forward to!), but I hope this will keep you entertained for now, especially since I was constantly interrupted while writing it.
> 
> I don't know if I've mentioned it before, but all the future children have their canon hair colors aside from Cynthia, who's got blue hair solely due to my personal preferences. I'm also considering having Morgan dye her hair blond for a little while so she won't clash with Tharja and Noire - yay or nay? 
> 
> Also, since this is that kind of story, I think it's important to keep track of the female Shepherds' bust sizes - here's what I have in mind right now, and if you have any additions you would like to make, you need only comment; someone might want to see an S+ Nah.
> 
> From C to S, like the support conversations in the game, I present to you the Shepherd Boob-o-Meter:
> 
> C - Nowi  
> C+ - Lucina and Cordelia
> 
> B+ - Severa
> 
> A - Olivia
> 
> S - Tharja, Tiki, Cynthia, Morgan  
> S+ - Noire
> 
> As always, please leave a kudos and a comment. I appreciate all feedback, constructive criticism and casual "ey, you're doing a good job, keep at it, buddy!"


	6. The Wyverns of Summerpeak - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having arrived to Summerpeak in order to help the local lord, Kingsley Southwind, discover who murdered a groom in his employ, Robin and Severa set out to find the clues they need to solve the case. However, Robin also has to deal with not only his sexual frustration, but also cure Severa from the curse of Grima's Tear.

The well-furnished, isolated guest room was dark and absolutely silent, yet Severa couldn’t sleep. She lay on the soft, large bed clad in smooth, beautiful snow white sheets, dark thoughts plaguing her mind; her usual doubts about every single aspect of herself had been harder to ignore lately, and now it felt as if though they were pounding her mind like a hammer, keeping her from feeling at ease. She stood up and walked to the washbasin, poured water into the glass bowl and cleaned her face, looking at her reflection in the mirror as droplets ran down her cheeks and fell down back into the washbasin with a small, dripping sound. She knew she was pretty, but why couldn’t she accept it? She always wanted to act nicer to people, but why didn’t she? Why was she so messed up?

She spat into the small pool of water below her as if it would dispel the thoughts nagging her, but it didn’t help. She grabbed the edges of the small wooden desk the washbasin was standing on and leaned over it, exhaling loudly in frustration. She shouldn’t be thinking about this now; she should go to bed, sleep peacefully and then wake up as a better person tomorrow. 

Determined, she returned to the bed and closed her eyes, but her insecurities were still gnawing at her. She took the pillow and wrapped it around her head as if her thoughts came like noise from the outside that could be blocked out. She could feel her eyes tear up, and she felt almost physically ill. She remembered how she had treated Robin during their flight there, and how nice he had been to her even in spite of her attitude.

Robin…

He was always so nice to her, always willing to listen and always ready with a smile. They hadn’t talked much during the war, nor had they run into each other that often after Grima’s death, either, but she seemed to almost only have fond memories of him. Robin felt like a different kind of man compared to her friends she returned to the past with; while she loved them all – even if she would never say it aloud – Robin felt more mature, calm and collected and…very hot. 

It was undeniable that Robin was a very attractive man, even if he could be a bit of a stereotypical boring bookworm from time to time. He was about the right height, according to Severa, and Frederick and Chrom kept him in good physical condition at the castle while Morgan and Noire kept him on his toes at home, making sure he never lost his edge or the fire in his eyes. She remembered how good it had felt when he had placed his strong hands on her hips when they flew to Summerpeak, and how he had really given them a squeeze when he had freaked out over their altitude; even someone as good-looking and calm as him could have a cute side. She giggled quietly as she imagined how he must’ve looked, grabbing her own hips and realizing that she missed his touch. She didn’t know why it was so hard to get him out of her head tonight, but she could feel her cheeks getting warmer as she thought of their return flight home and how he would inevitably sit behind her again. Maybe she could discreetly press her butt against his groin somehow…

She slapped herself. What was wrong with her tonight? On top of acting like a bitch, now she was thinking like Inigo, too? She brought her hands to her face and groaned, feeling more and more desperate to fall asleep as the seconds turned into minutes. A whirlpool of emotions raged within her, and she didn’t know what to do to calm it down; she had never felt like this before. She briefly considered going into Robin’s room, but she thought better of it. She wasn’t a kid, and she wasn’t his responsibility, not to mention there was nothing he could do to make her magically feel better. 

With a low, self-deprecating laugh, she thought of Robin again, but this time, she didn’t stop herself from letting her fantasy run wild. They’d be alone together at least all day tomorrow and the entire trip back to Ylisstol, and there would be no one around who knew who they were. She briefly wondered in her emotional state if there was anything she could do that would make Robin fall for her; she didn’t know him too well, and as Noire had once sadly complained about in secret, he didn’t seem to be too interested in sex or romantic relationships in general. She felt bad for even thinking about making a move on the man her friend had been pining for for such a long time, but her guilt didn’t hold her back for long. 

“Robin…” She whispered, bringing her thin hand down her body and slipped it under her panties. She hesitated for a moment; she hardly ever masturbated. She hadn’t even done it often back in her own time when things looked the worst, trying for some inexplicable reason to remain classically ladylike. Now, however, she felt worse than ever as her emotions raged within her, and she needed some kind of relief. Thinking of Robin again, remembering how his chest had felt so right against her back, she inserted a finger.

“Mm…” She covered her mouth, afraid that someone would come walking past her door even though both she and her companion were as isolated as they could be in the large house. Her fingers got wet and sticky, and while she normally disliked feeling anything less than one hundred percent clean and proper, she didn’t care now. The raging emotions were temporarily held at bay by the increasing sensation of pleasure. 

She slowly pulled down her panties with her unoccupied hand, careful not to let them become a victim of her desires. They were damn cute, after all. Once they were off her legs and she lay completely naked on top of the spacious bed, she started thrusting her index finger in and out of her wet pussy. She did her best to ignore the fact that she was doing something very private in a stranger’s house and instead imagined her finger was Robin’s cock penetrating her, being gentle at first as he assured her she was beautiful, comfortable and in good hands. Then, as she inserted two fingers deeper into her core, she pretended he started pounding her hard. Severa didn’t have any sexual experience whatsoever, and she wasn’t even sure she’d know what to do when the time for her first sexual encounter came, but she wasn’t lacking in imagination. Rolling onto her stomach, she pushed her hips into the air and buried her fingers as deep as she could from that angle and moved them up and down her walls with a fiery passion. 

The color of her cheeks now matched her long, well-kept crimson hair which rested against her back or scraped against the mattress as she rocked back and forth to the motion of her fingers. Her breasts swayed to the rhythm as well, and she felt a strange urge to fondle them. She threw herself on her back and grabbed both of them, not caring how wet one of them got, and started massaging them. She let out a quiet moan as she pressed them against herself, and in the midst of her chaotic mood, she noted that she was pretty darn proud of her boobs; they were about a nice handful, round and perky. Sure, she didn’t have the monster tits of Noire or Cynthia, but hey, at least she’d be able to walk properly when she turned forty. She laughed at her own thoughts and returned to what she had been doing, clenching her breasts harder and rubbing her nipples. It felt good, but she wanted someone else to do it for her.

“Robin…”

Why was she thinking about Robin, anyway? Sure he might be damn attractive, but he was Robin; the guy was probably unaware that he even had a penis! And it was probably small, like, really tiny.

However, even thinking that, she found herself unable to stop what she was doing. She removed her hands from her breasts to not leave any long-lasting red marks and started rubbing her clit, letting the raw pleasure overwhelm her. She felt so warm even though she was lying naked on top of the bedsheets. Her breasts bounced freely as she twisted her body around, unable to just lie still as she pleasured herself. Her breathing got heavier, and a guilty smiled dawned on her face as she insert her fingers so deep into her pussy that she even almost buried her knuckles. She let out a moan, much louder than the first one had been, and she closed her eyes and bucked her hips, feeling the orgasm approaching.

Would someone like Robin even want her? She was rude, annoying and just a shadow of her mother.

She shook her head, trying once again to calm her raging emotions as her release got closer. Why couldn’t she stop feeling sorry for herself? Her confidence had grown since coming back from the future, and now she felt like her insecure teenage self again. Of course Robin would like someone like her! Hell, even Lord Southwind hadn’t been able to keep himself from looking at her, and for a good reason; she was cute as hell! Maybe it was she who didn’t want Robin! He might occupy her mind right now, sure, but he probably wouldn’t tomorrow, and if he did, she would handle it then, she thought.

“Fuck me, Robin…” She whispered. “Fuck me so hard I pass out…” Her walls tightened, her entire body grew tense, she pushed her legs down as hard as she could and raised her hips as she frantically fingerfucked herself. She smiled with closed eyes, imagining that it was her ‘partner’ plowing her like no tomorrow, possessed by her beauty. 

With a final, desperate push, she came; her juices gushed out of her, something that had never happened the few other times she had masturbated, and she stared at the trail of the clear liquid as if it had all happened in slow-motion. Her legs gave way and she crashed down in the bed, panting heavily. Her emotions appeared to be under control for now, drowned out by the overwhelming sexual lust she felt. A part of her felt ashamed over what she had done and thought, natural though it may be, and she was terrified that the maids would figure out what she had done; however, she left that to her future self as sleep finally claimed her. Naked, sweaty, sticky and wet, but more than anything temporarily satisfied, she could finally rest.

-

Robin was reading a book at the large table in the dining room while he waited for Severa. Lord Southwind had handed him a map of the region and pointed out where the murder had taken place, but hadn’t been able to stay and keep the tactician company for more than twenty minutes since he had other matters to attend to. Robin didn’t mind having a few minutes to himself to mull things over and enjoy a good book in peace while eating a sandwich with a potato omelet on; he really appreciated the different food he had been served here thus far, and was already looking forward to lunch.

Of course, it also helped that said lunch would be accompanied by Severa. 

That thought brought him back to reality and out of his book. He reached for his glass of orange juice and drank up what remained, the taste of fresh fruit doing wonders to keep his head cool on a hot day such as this. Severa was nowhere to be seen, and he still didn’t know how to deal with her probably being under the Tear’s influence. He would have to keep up his wait-and-see approach and wait for an opportunity to present itself to dispel the curse, although he didn’t know how one would show up during a murder investigation.

As if that wasn’t enough, he also found himself feeling drawn to her. Severa was an incredibly pretty woman that took great care of her appearance, and something about the way she acted appealed to him; she was always honest with other people, yet tried poorly to hide her own insecurities, which, when revealed, showed a very warm yet vulnerable young woman. He had spent quite some time yesterday, both when flying and before he fell asleep, imagining her shyly approaching him, undressing and baring everything for him. He was almost ashamed of the amount of positions he had mentally placed her in in front of him on top of her own pegasus, but he had been unable to stop himself, seeing it almost as a bit of a challenge to think of new ways for her to be fucked while flying through the air.

He shook his head. What was he thinking? Severa was his friend and the daughter of one of the three people he was currently sleeping with! He couldn’t possibly have sex with another woman right now no matter how horny he got. Besides, he knew that Severa thought he was a big, fat tactical jerk, and probably very boring to boot, so the chances of anything even happening were miniscule. That thought calmed him somewhat, and he returned to reading his book.

After about ten minutes, Severa half walked, half ran into the room, obviously aware of her own tardiness. She was dressed in her old mercenary outfit, a simple beige leather tunic which accentuated the area around her breasts with a striped, black fabric, and Robin could’ve sworn that her chest was much more conspicuous than it had been two years ago. Her pants were tight, black and equally simple, while the lower parts of her legs were covered by silver leg guards. He was actually surprised that she had kept it, much less brought it along with her given their limited luggage space, but seeing her in that outfit brought back memories. 

“I’m sorry I’m late!” She half shouted. “I must’ve been more tired than I thought; I woke up late and then almost fell asleep while taking a bath.” She grabbed what remained of Robin’s sandwich and inspected it. “I can eat this on the road. Come on, let’s go!”

Well, she was certainly eager, Robin thought. “Well, good morning to you, too. You sure you want my scraps and not something more substantial? I mean I might not have any emergency sandwiches to give you today, you know.” 

She scowled at him, her cheeks turning a mild shade of red as they always did whenever she got upset or embarrassed. “I just wanted to make up for lost time, you dork! And you better not forget about buying me lunch today!”

“How could I forget? I get to have a date with the one and only Severa, I’m all giddy with excitement.”

The omelet was crushed and parts of it squeezed out of the sandwich as Severa clenched it as hard as she could, her red cheeks darkening. “Y-Y’better not get any funny ideas, you hear!? I’m only here because I have to, and I’ll only eat with you because you’re paying for it!”

He held up his hands and stood up, signaling that it was time to leave. “Of course, of course, but you won’t mind me bragging about this to Inigo, will you?”

“Gawds, men!” She turned around and stomped out of the room.

Following an angry Severa with a smug laugh, Robin didn’t stop himself from staring at the round ass in front of him that looked so enchanting in those tight pants she wore. Every aggressive, exaggerated stomp only served to make it jiggle ever so slightly, and he wondered what kind of panties she wore; modest ones? Small and tight ones like her mother? …None at all? 

The Pegasus Knight quickly spun around, sending her pigtails flying so far up that they almost brushed against him. She looked at him with a frown. “Why did you get so quiet all of a sudden?”

He had had just enough time to hide the fact that he had been checking her out. “Huh? W-Well, yesterday you hardly wanted to talk, so I…”

“Hmm…” She crossed her arms and looked him over from top to bottom, and Robin was once again thankful for his relatively baggy pants. “Whatever. Do you know where we’re going?” 

Glad to have avoided what would’ve most likely resulted in his execution, he hurriedly took out the map from his cloak’s inner pocket. “R-Right, yeah, Lord Southwind gave me this map and marked the ranch on it. He also mentioned his son would be waiting for us there.” 

She walked over to his side and looked at the map, her cheek grazing his shoulder. She still smelled like roses, and Robin found it difficult to even hold the map steadily as she ran her finger across it with a cute, studious humming. He tried snapping out of it; he was sleeping with her mother and two other women, for Naga’s sake! Even if he tried making a move on her, his head would inevitably end up adorning someone’s lance if either of the redheaded Pegasus Knights found out about his sexual exploits. 

“Right, I’ve got it.” She said, bringing him back to reality. She took the map and fastened it underneath her belt. “It’s pretty close, but I still think we should take my pegasus. I’m also curious about that son of his.” 

“As am I.” Robin agreed with a nod, and the two started walking. “Well then, I trust you to lead the way, partner.”

“Tsk.” She rolled her eyes in annoyance. “I’m a glorified coachman; you’ll be doing all the work and heavy mental lifting, I’ll just stand on the sidelines looking pretty.” 

He chuckled at her usual pessimism and bluntness, causing her to roll her eyes again, but he didn’t care if he was vexing her; he was having fun, even though he had a lot on his mind. “Well, you’re always pretty, so that shouldn’t be any problem for you.”

“Hmph!” She huffed, pointing her nose up in the air, closing her eyes and crossing her arms without even slowing down as Robin opened the door for her that led out to the garden. “Flattery will get you nowhere, you perv.” 

That was just about the response he had expected, but he couldn’t resist teasing her, and he knew she, just like him, craved the occasional compliment, although he hoped he was a lot more subtle about it than she was. 

The pair made their way through the colorful garden and appreciated the wonderful view of the quaint town in the distance near the sparkling ocean. Refreshing breezes, cooled down by the sea, were very welcomed by the two of them since the heat reminded them of the heatwave that had plagued Ylisstol not too long ago; here in the south it seemed to be a much more normal summer temperature, and the duo made an offhand remark about how, in spite of Summerpeak being very beautiful, it would be impossible for either of them to live there during this time of year. They then met the same man who had taken care of Severa’s pegasus yesterday and they were soon in the sky once more, although their flight wouldn’t last nearly as long this time around. 

“Phew, I shouldn’t have worn my cloak today, let me tell you.” Robin said, trying to make some small talk while flying as his eyes once more fell downwards, his hands resting on her shapely body as per her instructions. 

“Hey, Robin…” She said slowly, her tone suggesting that she hadn’t listened to him at all. At first he was afraid that she’d caught him checking her out like she had been close to doing just five minutes ago, briefly wondering if she had some kind of special anti-pervert sense, but his fears disappeared once she continued. “I’m sorry about yesterday.”

The apology took him by surprise, and his lack of an immediate response seemed to anger her, and her previously soft voice was replaced with the familiar high-pitched, frustrated and half-yelling tone. “Well?! Forgive me already!”

“Ah, right, don’t worry about it! You just took me by surprise!” He was silent for a moment, trying to make sense of what she had just said. “Um, forgive you for what, exactly?”

“For acting like a total bitch, obviously! Gawds, for someone so smart you’re surprisingly thick…” 

He smiled at her, even though she couldn’t see it, and clapped her hips twice in a friendly fashion. “Don’t mention it. But if you ever feel down, you know you can talk to me, right?” 

“I…”

“It pains me to hear you tell yourself you’re messed up, Severa. You’re not, and I wish you could see what a wonderful person you really are.

She bit her lip and prepared them for landing, having flown only for a few minutes over the rocky terrain below them. “Thanks…” She muttered without trying to look back at him.

“You’re welcome. Besides, don’t worry about being too blunt or too forceful; that’s part of your charm!”

“Aaand you ruined the mood. Good job, asshole.”

They landed in front of an enormous but simple-looking grey stone building. Its façade was charred and black in places, and the smell of the ocean clashed with the stench coming from within the structure. The field around them was expansive, and the high, fortified white fence behind them stretched out over the area and eventually disappeared behind a set of rocky hills, making it impossible to judge just how large the ranch was. It was clear that the wyverns needed a lot of room, and they could see them being ridden in the distance, stretching their wings menacingly. 

Hoping that they wouldn’t run into any wyverns within stables, the two walked into the building in front of them after Severa gently tied the saddle of her pegasus to the fence so that it wouldn’t fly away if it got scared by a wyvern roar. The interior looked remarkably like a normal stable, only it was made to house much larger creature than horses, and it was designed accordingly. 

A lone man’s footsteps could be heard from the second floor, and they got closer to the ledge looking over the entrance. A thin, timid-looking face carefully looked at the newcomers, and when Severa met his gaze, he practically recoiled in surprise and hurried down the stairs. He couldn’t have been much older than sixteen, but in spite of his nervous exterior, he carried himself with an air of grace and power that was expected of nobles. He bowed deeply, much like Lord Southwind had done, which told Robin this was most likely his son. “Good morning to you both. My name is Lord Theodore Southwind, and you must be Master Robin and Severa. I’m honored to meet you.”

“The honor is ours.” Robin replied as he and Severa returned his bow with one of their own. “I hope you’ll excuse me if I want to ask my questions immediately; we’ve got a lot ahead of us today, you see.” 

Theodore shook his head, his shoulder-long, light brown hair almost covering his eyes as he did so. “Not at all, um, please go ahead, I’ll try to answer to the best of my ability.” 

Robin had prepared numerous questions to which he wanted answers before he had gone to sleep yesterday. He decided to start with the simplest one, “I just want to confirm one thing first: was it you who discovered the body?”

“Yes, sir.”

“When?”

“At around two in the morning four days ago now.” 

“How was he killed?” 

“By a stab in the back, according to Father’s healer. Such a strike would’ve killed almost anyone instantaneously.” 

“Did you know the victim?”

The young man licked his lips and tensed up. “Y-Yes, although not well. Even so I…I didn’t react well to finding him in this state.”

Fair enough, Robin thought, finding the corpse of an acquaintance in the middle of the night would’ve been a frightening experience for anyone. “I realize, then, that this is an extra sensitive topic for you, but I need to know more about the boy; who was he, and why would someone have murdered him?”

“I…” Theodore looked around unsurely, then swallowed loudly after meeting Severa’s eyes. ”His name was James, he was seventeen years old and just a simple groom in my father’s employ. I cannot fathom why anyone would want to kill him. As far as I know he didn’t have any habits that would get him on someone’s bad side. Granted, I only knew him because I like going to the ranches and take care of the wyverns; I know not what he did when he wasn’t working.” 

Robin nodded slowly and brought a hand to his chin. It didn’t exactly sound like the victim would be a high priority assassination target, so for now it was safe to assume that he had been murdered in order to guarantee the theft of the wyvern eggs. Of course, then one major question remained, but before he could ask it, Severa spoke up, glaring at the young noble in front of them.

“So why was he here all alone? I thought the wyverns and their eggs were heavily guarded!” She crossed her arms and looked as if she was going to stare Theodore into the ground as he winced at the intensity of her glare. “Where were all the guards? Either they’re all incompetent or someone of importance ordered them away.”

It was the biggest mystery at the moment, Robin agreed. While he didn’t approve of his partner’s tone, he couldn’t deny that the easiest explanation was that the guards either weren’t there or hadn’t been doing their jobs properly. 

“A-A-Actually, since this is the ranch closest to Father’s estate, hidden well in the mountains, this has always been the least guarded stable. O-Only a few soldiers were patrolling outside that night, and it would seem as if the murdered slipped past them in the shadows.” Theodore explained timidly. 

“Why in the seven hells didn’t you have more people stationed here when the first eggs were stolen, huh?! It’s not like this was the first robbery!” Severa asked in shock, angry at hearing that something like this might’ve been prevented. 

The young noble held up his hands and looked as if though he was about to cry. “T-T-The wyverns d-don’t take kindly to a-a lot of new people showing up all of a sudden! I-It was my fault! I told Father to a-avoid having more soldiers stationed here if he could!” He dried his eyes and whimpered quietly, and Severa looked at him in disgust and without empathy. 

Robin placed a gentle hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “It’s okay, you couldn’t have known. You’ve helped us a lot. Right, Severa?”

“Hmph.”

“I-If I can answer any more of your questions, I-I’d be happy to, sir.” Theodore said, looking up at Robin in a way that made him seem smaller than he really was.

“If we need anything more explained in detail, we’ll talk to you, alright? Please don’t worry about it, we’ll get to the bottom of this.” He released the nobleman’s shoulder and straightened his back. “Alright, partner, time to hit the town and ask this Johannes for information!” 

Before they turned around to leave, Theodore bowed deeply again. “G-Good luck!” 

Robin expressed his thanks while Severa hastily exited the stable. He had to walk quickly to catch up to her and leave the young man behind them; the Pegasus Knight was clearly angry over something, but Robin couldn’t really figure out why. As they walked up to the pegasus and Severa prepared for their trip down to the town where they would speak to the informant Johannes at the Breakwater Bar which Lord Southwind had told them about, he decided to pry a little before they took off. “Severa, are you alright?”

She slammed the saddle in frustration, scaring the beast they were going to ride on. She skillfully calmed it down and apologized in a soothing voice before she turned to Robin with a frown, back to her angry self once more. “No, I’m not alright, Robin! We’re here because of that guy’s incompetence!” 

“What do you mean?”

Her arms shook slightly as she clenched her fists hard. “Before I traveled back to the past we were constantly hounded by Grima and his cronies; if you were not prepared for everything, if you did not learn from your mistakes, people would DIE. These people had two warnings and thought the feelings of the wyverns mattered more! Besides, don’t you think the wyverns care a little more about their unborn babies being taken away?! Gods, this is so stupid! Why are we even here?!” 

She breathed heavily after her outburst, her lip quivering as she exhaled through clenched teeth. Robin waited for her to calm down without saying anything, and within seconds she looked down on the ground, embarrassed. “Sorry…” She said quietly, her body relaxing. 

“There’s nothing to forgive. I mean, you’re not exactly wrong.” He said kindly. “I’m glad you’re saying what’s on your mind.”

She scoffed. “But let me guess, this is me being ‘too blunt or too forceful’, right?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

Running a hand through her fringe, she chuckled self-deprecatingly. “Gawds…Robin, why am I so angry recently?” 

It hurt not being able to tell her; he was close to revealing everything about the Tear just to help her understand what was going on, but he held his tongue even though his conscious was screaming at him not to. “I don’t know.” He replied simply, seating himself behind her on the saddle, once again enjoying getting to touch her hips even in spite of the circumstances. “But I’ll do everything in my power to help you get over whatever it is that makes you feel that way.” At least that last part was true.

“Thanks, Robin.” She said with a small smile. “You’re a pretty nice guy, you know that?”

“Yes, actually.”

She rolled her eyes. “But you clearly haven’t heard of false humility – you’re supposed to deny it at first!” 

“…Why?”

“B-Because…I don’t know! That’s just how it is! Now shut up, we’re taking off!” 

Not able to help himself, he laughed at her embarrassment and at her subsequent threats to kick him off the pegasus. It was made even funnier due to her rising pitch, increasingly dark cheeks and futile attempts at hitting him from such an awkward angle. Robin wondered if she’d beat the smug out of him when they landed, but for now, he was content with teasing his friend mercilessly.

-

“You know, I really thought that Johannes would be more helpful.” Robin said slowly and with a hint of disappointment, bringing the glass of ice cold mango juice to his lips.

They sat outside of an almost full restaurant overlooking a charming, lively square at a table for two. The sun was still shining mercilessly from above, but the people of Summerpeak seemed to be far more accustomed to the heat as evidenced by citizens of all ages being out and about in spite of the harsh weather. They had ordered food some ten minutes ago after having been to the Breakwater Bar and talked to Johannes, the information seller Lord Southwind had told them about. While he had been more than willing to help in exchange for the bribe money provided by Lord Southwind, he didn’t know anything about the wyvern egg thefts aside from the fact that many people had wanted to pull off a heist like that for years. He had speculated that it must’ve been the work of someone out of town, or else he would’ve known more about it. In the end, they had left with only a scrap of new information and more wild speculation, and now they were out of leads. Robin felt a twinge of nervousness as he realized he wasn’t exactly sure what to do next; he had expected to have more information to go on by now, but he had underestimated just how hard it would be to obtain it. The only thing he could think of was to interview all the soldiers that had been guarding the stable and hope they would be able to point him in the right direction, but what would he do if that didn’t help?

A waiter came and handed them what they had ordered: a plate of small pieces of white bread and a bowl of olive oil to dip them in and two bowls of cold tomato soup. They said their thanks, and while Severa began eating immediately, pointing out her pinky while holding the spoon, Robin merely played with his food as he was lost in thought.

“Yeah, but what can you expect from a guy like that? We don’t even know if he’s telling the truth, and we don’t really have a way to find out, either.” Severa said simply with a shrug. “Huh, this is surprisingly good.” She pointed at the soup with her spoon and nodded in approval. 

“Hmm…”

Severa looked surprised. “You don’t sound like your usual obnoxiously carefree self. What’s up?”

He couldn’t help but to get a little annoyed at her belittling him at a time like this. “I’m sorry for taking this seriously.” He answered coolly, eyes still focused on the untouched soup in front of him. 

She was silent for a while, sitting still without saying much, looking instead at the people walking past them. “Don’t worry yourself so much.”

“Severa, we’re running pretty low on op-“

“Yeah, well, then we’ll just stay here a little longer until we get to the bottom of this!” She interrupted, knowing exactly what Robin would’ve said. “Believe it or not, I’m taking this seriously too. However, keep in mind we’re not exactly on a time limit here, and it’s not like the world will perish if we fail unlike last time we had to work together, so I’m asking you, as a tactician, to keep your head in the game.” 

Taken a back, he opened his mouth to say something, but he realized he couldn’t think of anything to say. She was right; it was childish and more than a little arrogant to expect himself to solve this immediately without running into any obstacles along the way. He shook his head with a chortle, suddenly feeling a desire to eat again. “Thank you, Severa, I think I needed to hear that.”

“Damn straight you did.” She said with a cute, satisfied smirk. She flicked her right pigtail and lifted her spoon once more, but before she resumed eating, she said, “Besides, I can’t leave you alone here with these assholes.” 

Robin smiled at her, glad to have such an honest person on his side. “You can’t leave your partner behind, huh?”

“Exact-“ She stood up and slammed the table with her palms, causing several patrons to look at their table in shock. “W-Will you stop with the partner nonsense?! Why would anyone want to be your partner, huh!? I-I’m sure you’re just imagining something pervy, you perv! This is what I get for trying to cheer you up!” While she wasn’t exactly yelling, her pitch grew higher and higher to the point where she was practically shrieking towards the end and her face was, as always, red from anger and embarrassment. 

“Uh, Severa, maybe you should…” Robin gestured for her to quiet down, and Severa looked around to see several people, both restaurant customers and passersby, staring at her disapprovingly. She winced when she realized that so many people had heard what she had said and shrank down into the chair, burrowing her face into the collar of her tunic and covering herself with her long pigtails, looking like she was about to start fuming. As people lost interest in the strange pair and started leaving or focusing their attention on something else, they could hear a few not-so-subtle comments.

“Northerners…”

“Damn, she wants it so badly!”

“Haven’t I seen that whitehaired man somewhere before…?”

“Why is it always the girls with red pigtails?”

Severa remained motionless for two whole minutes, her face completely obscured by her hair and her collar. Suddenly, she whispered coldly, still not moving a muscle. “Robin?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“You’re paying for dessert as well.”

-

After an awkward lunch, they had returned to the mansion and asked to meet the soldiers who had been guarding the stable where James had been murdered, but in the end they had been able to reveal nothing they didn’t already know. Now, two hours after the sun had gone down, they were sitting on Robin’s bed, playing a game of chess to relax before they went over what they knew about the incident so far. Severa groaned in frustration as she fell right into the tactician’s trap, and he claimed her bishop as a result. 

“Stop grinning like such a fool.” She muttered, disappointed in herself for not having been able to see it coming. This was their second game, and while she was doing better now that she had gotten warmed up, she knew she was no real match for him; this was his turf, and that annoyed her to no end. She exchanged one of her pawns for one of his and immediately regretted her decision as his advance came closer and closer. “Gods, this game is so stupid…”

“It’s too hard to think a little, is it?” He couldn’t keep the smugness out of his voice, and she knew how much he liked teasing her. However, in spite of knowing that, she found it hard to not take the bait. 

“I’d like to see you race against me, you jerk!” She saw an opening and moved her remaining bishop to capture his rook, but the second she grabbed ahold of his black chess piece, she realized it was a trap. She tried putting it back, but Robin wagged his finger tauntingly close to her face. “I didn’t let go of my piece, see?!” 

“You can’t do that.”

“Y-Yes I can!”

“Yeah, no.” 

She made his next turn for him to show she knew what was going to happen and threw her own piece in front of him, causing it to bounce on the bed and land on his lap. “I hope you’re happy!” She spat, realizing that the game was over. She crossed her arms and turned away from the board, dangling her legs over the edge of the bed.

“Oh, unbelievably so.” He started cleaning up, that annoying smirk never leaving his face. Gawds, she wanted nothing more than to punch him square in the jaw and…and…kiss him all over.

She inhaled sharply as she realized she was getting as aroused as she had been last night. It had been a long day, spending so much time with Robin and trying to ignore her attraction to him. No matter what she said, he never judged her and always tried cheering her up, and even though she felt she didn’t deserve such affection and attention from such a wonderful man, she couldn’t ignore her yearning for him; she had even been close to discreetly trying to press her rear against him when they had flown together, since his hands on her hips had almost driven her insane. However, she had stopped herself at the last second, realizing that she would probably just have ended up looking awkward, rather than turning him on.

The board was now back in order and all the pieces were standing where they were supposed to be. Robin carried it over to the desk, and Severa looked intently at his legs and butt as he walked. Gods, what was happening to her? She needed to find an excuse to leave as soon as possible, or she’d run the risk of ruining their friendship forever by trying to kiss him or something. However, she knew her traveling companion would want to go over the last details of the mission and come up with a plan for tomorrow, and as such she would have to fight against her desires for a few minutes more.

Great, now she was counting down the minutes until she could leave her friend because her horniness threatened to overwhelm her. What kind of pathetic problem was that? She’d need to have a word with a healer when she got home.

“You okay there, partner?” 

His voice woke her up like a cold bath and she sat up straight. “Ah, yes, I’m just a little tired, sorry.” 

He sat down next to her, and she was afraid he’d be able to hear her heartbeat. “I don’t blame you, we’ve been traveling around quite a bit, and in this heat, no less. Do you want to go over what we know and what our plan of action should be tomorrow instead?”

Oh no, she wanted to run as far away from this room as possible and somehow cool down, but at the same time she didn’t want to leave his side. Gah! It was impossible to think straight when he was sitting so close to her! She swallowed, and while her sanity pleaded for her to exit the room, it was drowned out by her lust. “N-No, I’m good, let’s talk.” 

“You sure? You look a little tense.” 

“I’m fine, _dad_.”

__“Sheesh, sorry for trying to take your feelings into consideration.” He quickly grabbed her by her kneecap, tickling her. She let out a very high-pitched, unnatural-sounding noise as she fell back onto the bed, her leg making a few spastic movements before she got it under control. She quickly sat up with a huff and slapped the laughing tactician, but that didn’t ruin his mirth. “Haha, sorry, sorry. I just couldn’t resist.”_ _

__With yet another huff, she slapped him on the thigh and looked the other way, nose pointing skywards. “I’m glad someone here is having fun, at least.”_ _

__He gently stroked the lower part of her back. “Yeah, I am; you’re fun to be around.”_ _

__Blast, why did his hands make her feel all tingly inside? She stopped herself from whimpering when he let go of her. Steeling herself, she hardened her expression and tried to sound like her usual self. “Damn straight I am. Now, before you keep me up all night, let’s get down to business.”_ _

__Remembering they actually had a mission to complete, Robin grabbed a quill and a small, leather-bound book with blank pages. Ever the perfectionist, he elegantly wrote down the date, where he was when writing the entry and what it was about, even going so far as to call their adventure “The Wyverns of Summerpeak”. What a dork, Severa thought, but at least he was thorough._ _

__“Alright.” He said, looking up from the book. “My preparations are complete, so let’s go over what we do know and what kind of conclusions we can draw from all of this.”_ _

__The redhead nodded and stood up, pacing to and fro to help her think. “Right, first of all, the victim’s name was a James, a seventeen-year-old man working as a groom on one of Lord Southwind’s wyvern ranches. He was killed by a single stab in the back, according to a healer, and the body was found by Theodore, Lord Southwind’s son.”_ _

__Robin wrote everything down with remarkable speed, and Severa found that she didn’t need to wait long until he had caught up with her breakdown of the case. Somehow, his handwriting kept a simple yet professional style even in spite of the speed at which he was writing. “Let’s not forget about the eggs that were stolen, or that it was the third theft in about a week. As far as we know, that’s the only probable motive so far.”_ _

__The room fell silent as the whitehaired man wrote down what he had just said, and Severa noted how dramatic it all looked and sounded as the quill scraped against the paper which was dimly lit up by the flickering candlelight. However, she also felt herself getting unproportionately furious once more at the mention of the earlier incidents. “Don’t remind me, what kind of idiots don’t reinforce their security when their stuff is being stolen repeatedly?! And just to not hurt the wyverns’ feelings, no less!”_ _

__“Severa, please focus.” Robin gently scolded her with an air of professionalism. It was very intriguing to really see him in action outside of the battlefield, she thought, and she did her best to swallow her rage._ _

__“Sorry.” She muttered, pouring herself a glass of water to cool herself down. “Anyway, we then went to Johannes the information seller, who said that he didn’t know anything about the incident. He did mention that it could’ve only been someone from out of town, or else he would’ve heard of it, but we can’t actually trust a guy like that, can we?”_ _

__Robin was lost in thought, only offering a small hum to acknowledge that he had been listening to her. “No, we can’t. Still, since it was Lord Southwind himself who suggested talking to him, I say we take his word for it for now and see where our train of thought leads us.”_ _

__“You’re the guy who gets paid to think.” Severa replied with a shrug to show that she accepted his way of approaching their problem._ _

__The tactician chuckled as he so often did, although the Pegasus Knight didn’t really mind, as it was the kind of chuckle that really lifted the mood; it wasn’t too obnoxiously high or unconfidently low. She shook her head and turned around as she felt her cheeks tinge pink; did she just analyze her friend’s laugh? What in the Hero-King’s name was wrong with her?! Trying to think of something else, she spoke again, “So, if we just believe everything we’ve been told, James was killed by someone from out of town because of the wyvern eggs. However hypothetically, if the murderer has left Summerpeak, there isn’t really anything for us to do, is there? I mean, no one knows who they are, and we can’t track someone we know nothing about.”_ _

__As if it would help him think, Robin played around with the book, shifting the weight from one side to the other, filling the room with the sound of turning pages. “Right.” He replied after a while, obviously thinking very hard. “I suppose, if that’s all there is to the case, then there would be nothing left for us to do, aside from proving that the murderer has indeed left.”_ _

__“But we can’t know that! We can’t even know how many they are!”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Unless we try luring them out somehow? I mean, we could spread rumors about valuable –“_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Wha-?! You don’t even know what I was going to say!”_ _

__“If we spread a rumor about valuable treasure or whatever you had in mind, and someone does indeed come and we do capture them, how would we know if we had caught the right person?”_ _

__Severa winced. She had overlooked that little detail; what they needed was proof or a confession or something along those lines, not more speculation._ _

__Robin spoke again, his tone guarded and neutral, masking his emotions. “Severa, do you think Theodore could’ve had a hand in this? I want your honest opinion.”_ _

__That took her by surprise. The son of the lord that hired them? Certainly, it wouldn’t have been the first time someone in a position of power did something horrible for selfish reasons, but as much as she couldn’t stand Theodore even in spite of his politeness, she didn’t think he could murder someone. “In the murder itself? No?”_ _

__The whitehaired man looked up at her from his book. “Why?”_ _

__“Well, unless he’s a damn good actor, why would he? According to his father, he’s a sensitive boy who spends a lot of time with the wyverns; why would he steal their eggs? Not to mention they’re technically his property as well.”_ _

__A nod was her only reply, prompting her to continue._ _

__“And James died by a single stab in the back. No matter how good the weapon is, a skinny man like Theodore would never have been able to instantly kill someone even from behind, especially not without the victim making a lot of noise.” Severa finished her impromptu analysis, feeling a sense of satisfaction as she thought her logic was sound._ _

__Judging by the smile on Robin’s face, he felt the same way. “I hadn’t even considered that last part. Good job, Severa.”_ _

__She couldn’t help but to grin in return._ _

__“The reason why I asked is because there’s one thing that still doesn’t make sense – why would no guard have seen them? They were few, sure, but they should’ve seen or heard something, yet the ones we were talking to today seemed genuine, and their testimonies matched up perfectly and they mentioned nothing of the sort.” Robin frowned at the piece of evidence that should be there but wasn’t._ _

__Running a hand through a pigtail absentmindedly, she spoke, “So, what, you think someone snuck in?”_ _

__“Well, that’s a possibility, and there the perpetrator would’ve run into James. However, if the eggs was their objective, why resort to murder? That would’ve risked exposing them.”_ _

__“Perhaps it was impossible to steal the eggs as long as James was there, and the killer got impatient and stabbed him from behind?”_ _

__“Hmm…” He muttered with closed eyes, deep in thought. “Bah, no good, all we’ve got is speculation! I feel like there’s something we’re missing that should be there but isn’t!” He looked genuinely upset, something that caught Severa off guard, seeing as he had been his normal, happy-go-lucky self only a few minutes ago. Was he…disappointed in himself? It sure looked like it, the way he stared at his notes and tried connecting the dots. She felt a pang of sympathy for him as she saw that even calm, reliable Robin was human like everyone else, a victim of his own perfectionism._ _

__She walked over to him slowly and gently put the book down for him. He looked at her, his face a mixture of annoyance and surprise. “It’s late, Robin, and we both need our sleep. We’ll deal with this tomorrow.”_ _

__“Severa, I can’t let this rest! I’m supposed to solve this, everyone is counting on me!” He reached for the book, but she slapped his hand away hard, and he withdrew it in pain._ _

__She regretted having struck him so hard, but she didn’t let it show. “I thought we talked about this earlier today? I told you to chill out! You said yourself the other day that you work so hard that people worry about you and end up taking care of you. Well, you were right, and now I’m telling you to act like the adult you are and go to bed and deal with this tomorrow!” She wasn’t as gentle as Noire, nor could she cook like her, and she didn’t have Morgan’s unparalleled cheerfulness, but she did know how to show tough love, and in her opinion, that was something Robin needed more of._ _

__Clenching his hand, he looked away and sighed. “You’re right…sorry.” He lowered his head slightly. “Hah, two lectures in a day, huh? I guess you’re right, I really am unreliable.”_ _

__“Oh don’t sound so down.” She found herself feeling cheerful all of a sudden; being able to be there for someone like Robin felt nice, for the lack of a better word, and she was glad to see that even he had his shortcomings. “You literally fed and clothed me yesterday, not to mention you’ve given me so damn many pep talks recently, so I’m just returning the favor, okay?”_ _

__He looked up at her and flashed her a toothy grin, and she found herself struggling to not wrap her arms around him and kiss him; she was starting to understand why Noire felt a need to take care of him, and what with her emotions going haywire recently, she had felt herself drawn to him. Now he was so close to her, all she had to do was bend down and give him a small peck on the cheek or something. She wanted to taste him, she wanted him to appreciate her and rely on her, and right now, more than anything, she wanted to fuck him._ _

__She wanted all of him._ _

__He was looking at her expectantly; they had been silent for a while now. The redhead struggled to find anything to do or even say, but she bent down instinctively; she was now so close that she could feel his breath on her face. Their eyes tried desperately to analyze what was going on, and both of them waited for the other to make the next move. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster. All she needed to do was to not lose her cool._ _

__“You stink.” She said suddenly. She hadn’t even meant it, it was just the first thing that came to mind. He smelled alright considering the fact that they had been traveling around in the heat all day. “You should really make sure to wash yourself properly tomorrow.” Oh gods, she couldn’t stop._ _

__“Oh, uh…I’ll make sure to do that.” He answered, looking at her confusedly._ _

__“Good. I’ll go do that right now, actually, I’m sweating like a pig.” She could feel her pride shatter and her heart was about to jump out of her throat. She hadn’t even been sweating until she started running her mouth! Gods, how pathetic was she? “So uh, I’ll see you tomorrow.”_ _

__“S-Sure, partner…good night.” He said, trying hard to sound unaffected by the strange and sudden conversation, not that she could blame him._ _

__She ran out of his room and hurried towards the guest bathroom. With any luck, a long bath would not only clean her body, but also wash away the shame she was feeling. The moonlit corridor seemed to stretch on forever, and she absentmindedly ran her hand along the wall as she walked until her fingertips began stinging from the coarse surface. She felt a lump in her throat as she tried understanding what she was feeling and why. Not only was she angry all the time now, and her insecurities made themselves known more frequently than ever before, but now she was also acting like drooling, sex-obsessed idiot around Robin; sure, she and pretty much all of her friends had really liked being around Robin during the war and had, in their most girly moments, giggled at his good looks, but she had never felt this kind of attraction to anyone. Were these feelings genuine, or was she just looking for an outlet? Whatever the reason, she needed to get ahold of herself. She could deal with Robin when she felt better._ _

__Reaching the door to the bathroom, she realized she was breathing heavily. She gripped her stomach, feeling the same, sickening feeling from yesterday returning. She doubled over, but kept herself standing by keeping a firm grip on the doorknob. The tip of her pigtails dangled only a centimeter above the ground, and she felt a strong urge to spit due to the strange, dull pain she felt, but she summoned her willpower and resisted the temptation. Gritting her teeth, she stood up normally._ _

__Just as she had regained a sense of control, she could hear a burly, female voice calling out to her from further down the corridor. “Monica? Monica is that you, dear? Goodness gracious, where have you been?!”_ _

__Severa turned around, confused at someone talking to her in the middle of the night, especially by the wrong name. The robust, elderly woman, who Severa assumed was the head maid, approached her with surprisingly quick steps. Once she got closer, the older woman’s face fell and she looked away, clearly embarrassed._ _

__“M-Milady, I apologize! I thought you were someone else! It’s so dark, you see, and these ol’ eyes aren’t what they used to be!”_ _

__Happy to have something else to occupy her mind, Severa held up a hand to show that she had taken no offense. “Don’t worry about it. Who’s Monica?” It may not have anything to do with her, but she didn’t want to be left alone again just yet, and so she wanted to keep the conversation going._ _

__“Why, she was a maid who began working here only some three, four weeks ago!” The elderly woman explained, a hint of sadness in her voice. “Lord Southwind – the younger one – personally introduced her. Goodness me, if I didn’t know better I’d say he was smitten by her!_ _

__It was a universally accepted truth that maids knew everything and loved gossip above all else. Judging by the sound of the elderly woman’s voice, Severa assumed something happened to this Monica, and if she was personally involved with the man who found James’ body, she felt a need to find out as much as she could about this woman. “Oh?”_ _

__The maid nodded. “Oh indeed! She was beautiful, she was! Long, dark purple hair, perfectly tanned skin – ah, she made me miss my youth something fierce, I’ll tell you what!”_ _

__“I see.” Severa said, unsure how to react to a comment like that. “So, she was working here, then?”_ _

__“Quite right, quite right! That little boy – don’t tell Lord Southwind Junior I called him that – must’ve really liked her, because they were often together! Can you imagine the scandal if that got out? A lord and a maid!” She spread out her arms, looking at Severa expectantly._ _

__“Absolutely.” Severa nodded in agreement, trying to keep the woman talking, now out of curiosity rather than a need for company._ _

__Content with having someone to gossip with, the older woman leaned closer, her voice bordering on a whisper, and she looked around to make sure they were alone. The redhead could feel herself tensing up instinctively. “A good worker too, she was! She learned everything in record time and had eyes as sharp as any Pegasus Knight! And so friendly she was, too!”_ _

__Severa’s competitive side reacted to the comment about having eyes as sharp as a Pegasus Knight, but she held her tongue. Trying to get the woman to go back to talking about Theodore, she said, “so what do you think happened to her? Could she have had a falling out with Theo- Lord Southwind?”_ _

__The maid nodded slowly, trying to think back. “Naw...that just doesn’t seem very likely, considering how much time they spent together! Maybe Lord Southwind Senior found out, and ordered them to stop seeing each other? Or maybe that murder incident scared her off.”_ _

__Bingo, Severa thought. She tried not getting worked up, but this didn’t sound like a coincidence. So far they had only interviewed soldiers, who would have had no idea about the existence of Monica. Maybe, just maybe, this maid was the key to their next lead. ”What makes you say that?” Her voice was almost emotionless as she tried to hide her anticipation._ _

__“Well, she just up and disappeared after that poor groom was murdered, you see.” The maid shook her head. “Tragic business, that, and it caused Theodore to spend even more time at the wyvern stables, even though his father worries so about his safety.”_ _

__“Do you have any idea where she might be?” Severa asked a little too quickly and intensely, causing the older woman to blink twice rapidly at her sudden enthusiasm._ _

__“None at all.” She replied sadly. “I hope that poor dear is safe and sound, and I hope Junio- er, Lord Southwind isn’t heartbroken.”_ _

__Severa was utterly convinced that she had found their next clue; no one had mentioned this mystery person before, and Robin did talk about how something that should be there isn’t. She tried calming herself down. She knew this might all be a strange coincidence and have no bearing on the case, but at the very least she wanted to squeeze more information out of Theodore. “I’m sure they’re alright, ma’am. Have you talked to Theodore about this?”_ _

__With a scoff, she replied incredulously, “Good heavens no! I may have taken care of the boy all his life but I’m still his servant! I couldn’t possibly inquire about his teenage love life!”_ _

__“Then I will make sure to speak to him tomorrow to make sure he’s alright.” Severa said, trying not to smirk at fortuitous turn of events. “Right now though all I want is to take a bath and go to sleep.”_ _

__“Why thank you, milady!” The maid exclaimed happily, her worries put at ease. “Please, don’t let this ol’ bat keep you any longer!”_ _

__Severa shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. Thank you for the talk.” Excited and with little trace of her previous inner turmoil, she said her goodbyes to the older woman, entered the bathroom and readied her bath in the cozy, already-lit room. She removed her clothes and placed them neatly on a nearby chair, careful to not wrinkle them, and slid down into the hot water; thank Naga for the mundane uses of magic that could keep water warm for easy use for such a long period of time. She moaned contently as her body relaxed, and she entertained herself by imagining what Robin would say when she brought him their next lead. Thinking about the man made her remember the embarrassing moment that had occurred not too long ago, but she tried not letting it affect her; she’d make it up to him by being useful._ _

__“Robin…” His name escaped from her lips, and she let her imagination run wild once more as her hand slowly but surely made its way down her thin, warm body. However, she stopped herself just before she got too carried away; she just realized she had something that needed to be done before she could masturbate. Washing herself faster and more sloppily than she had ever done in her entire life, she was soon out of the bath and once more into her old mercenary outfit. Even if it was a little tighter around certain areas now than it had been a few years ago, she still preferred wearing it over the Pegasus Knight uniform which, while very beautiful, sometimes felt too stiff and formal. While she may have been more materialistic than her friends and enjoyed elegant clothing, dazzling jewelry and cute accessories, she didn’t hate simpler and sturdier clothes at all, and her old outfit fit these kinds of missions far better._ _

__She moved through the dark mansion as silently as she could in hopes of not being seen, her hair still wet and dripping. She had decided that she would try to find Theodore’s room and search it for anything that could shed some more light on Monica and the situation at hand. Exiting the guest quarters, she could hear two servants talking below her. She let them pass; while she didn’t know exactly where she was going and could use the help, she didn’t want anyone to know about what she was planning to do, lest she would raise suspicion._ _

__Searching quietly and meticulously for about twenty minutes, she finally found a room in the northern wing that had to belong to Theodore. It was grand and luxurious, yet there were no pieces of art in sight, which was a stark difference from the rest of the mansion. There were many books about wyverns in the great bookshelves, and the desk was far neater than the one in Lord Southwind’s study, presumably because it was used less frequently. The bed, which looked more expensive than all of Severa’s possessions combined, was thankfully empty, telling the redheaded girl that the younger lord was outside, presumably tending to the wyverns._ _

__With only the moonlight shining through the windows to guide her, she sneakily closed the door and walked over to the desk. Unsure of what she was looking for but hoping she would know it when she found it, she went through the books and letters on top of the desk one by one, always making sure to put everything back exactly where she had found it. She groaned in frustration when she couldn’t find anything of use, and started rummaging through the drawers, but even that yielded no results._ _

__Hearing voices outside of the room, she dived under the bed, but forgot to close the last drawer she had been going through. Someone entered the room, but she was unable to see who it was or how many they were. The footsteps got closer and closer to her, and she had to remind herself to breathe slowly; if she held her breath for too long, she’d need to make more noise inhaling, which would give away her position._ _

__The feet paused just in front of the bed. She braced for the worst, regretting not having brought a weapon with her. She felt naked and exposed, but she tried to remain calm._ _

__She realized there were two people inside of the room, but why weren’t they saying anything? They instead walked to the opposite sides of the bed wordlessly yet in perfect unison. Were they planning on cutting off her potential escape? The thought scared her, and she could feel her hands starting to shake._ _

__There was a sound above her. What were they doing? Whatever it was, they kept at it for several minutes._ _

__Then, as suddenly as they had arrived, they left, and she could hear a young, feminine voice say, “Phew! Finally done for tonight!”_ _

__Of course they had been servants, she thought, feeling silly at having overreacted like that. She remained under the bed for two more minutes before she dared to move. She brushed the dust off her clothes with a tired sigh – she really didn’t like getting dirty._ _

__The Pegasus Knight looked at the bed and realized they had been folding Theodore’s clothes and placed them on top of the bed, which would explain why they had been there for so long. Looking at the bed, she wondered if it was a place where one would hide personal items or private missives. She lifted a few pillows and, to her surprise and delight, saw an envelope, which she grabbed immediately, putting the pillows back and making sure it looked like they had never been touched. With eager fingers, she opened the envelope and took out the letter inside; judging by the creaks in the middle to the sides of the letter, it had been read thoroughly many times._ _

__“ _Lord Southwind,_ _ _

___Thanks to you, five more wyvern eggs have been liberated! Words cannot describe how happy I am to have met you. That a man of your upbringing has such a strong sense of justice fills me with hope for the future._ _ _

___Speaking of which, perhaps that is something we should discuss after our next mission. Let us meet at the usual time and place to discuss the details.__ _

___Yours truly,_  
_Monica”__ _

__Severa’s eyes widened, and even though she was still technically breaking into someone’s room, she read the short letter multiple times. She had done it, she had solid proof of Theodore being involved with the wyvern egg thefts! She made her way to the door, made sure that there was no one outside of it and quickly ran back to the guest quarters._ _

__-_ _

__Robin knew he was dreaming, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t spellbound by what he saw. He found himself in a hot spring in a faraway land, thick steam rising from the water obscuring his vision. Exotic trees and plants surrounded the area, guaranteeing his privacy, and the sky above him was a pleasant shade of dark blue, lit up by hundreds of stars which looked to be closer than any stars he had ever seen before. He sat down and relaxed, listening to the water that came pouring down from a distant source._ _

__However, the hot spring itself wasn’t what he found the most fascinating, but rather the people in it._ _

__In front of him, not more than five meters away, he could see Severa and Cynthia. While the steam made it difficult to make out the details, he could see that they were both completely naked. He felt a bit embarrassed seeing the two of them in what should be a private environment, but they didn’t even seem to acknowledge his existence; was he invisible? …Did they want him to watch? Regardless, he found himself physically unable to move or look away, something that would have scared him if he hadn’t known he was dreaming or had such a lovely view in front of him._ _

__Severa ran a hand down her body, sensually washing it and rolling her head back and pushing her chest outwards. Robin cursed the steam, since it rendered him unable to fully appreciate her supple breasts, but like he had noticed during the time he had spent with her recently, he could see that they were bigger than he remembered. As if she could read his mind, the redhead grabbed her tits and squeezed them, letting out a content sigh in the process._ _

__The tactician could feel himself getting hard at the erotic sight. He wanted to cover himself up, but even if he had been able to move, there was nothing around him that he could’ve used that would’ve hidden his erection. Both of the girls ignored him, however, and he relaxed a little and tried to once again enjoy what he was seeing._ _

__It seemed like he wasn’t the only one who had noticed Severa’s growth – Cynthia, being uncharacteristically silent, moved over to her friend’s side and cupped her breasts gently. The redhead leaned back against the smooth stone edge of the pool without protesting, spreading out her arms alongside it and lowering her body deeper into the water. Her thin, flat stomach was now completely submerged, but her ample bosom was still above the surface, getting quite a bit of attention from the bluenette’s impatient hands._ _

__As much as Severa’s chest seemed to have grown, it paled in comparison to Cynthia’s, whose large breasts – partially obscured by the damnable steam – seemed to rival even Tharja’s assets. Her stomach also had more clearly defined abs, unlike Severa’s, and her hips were wider as well. Robin had had trouble concentrating whenever Cynthia had been around him even before he had become almost permanently aroused due to her lack of respect for personal space, intoxicating lavender scent and combining a face as sweet as sugar with a flawless body, but now, after having struggled with his horniness without a chance to relieve himself for several days, she looked like all of his most private desires in one irresistible package._ _

__The two women closed the distance between themselves, squishing their breasts together as they slowly and tenderly began kissing each other. Small, wet smacks echoed across the nocturnally shining water, and every time their lips met Robin could painfully feel his cock twitching, anticipating a release that would never come._ _

__Severa gingerly pushed Cynthia down and seated herself on top of her lap, placing her hands on the princess’ face, looking into her expectant eyes and kissing her again. There was more passion behind the kiss this time around, and Robin could see how Severa grinded her pussy against Cynthia’s legs in an attempt to get the most out of her newfound position on top. Not about to be outdone, Cynthia snaked her arms around her friend’s neck and returned the kisses, alternating between kissing her lips and wrestling with her tongue._ _

__Unsure of whether or not it was torture or bliss he was going through, Robin could do nothing but stare. He wondered why it was just those two women he was seeing – perhaps it was because the image of Cynthia had hounded him in his private thoughts for quite some time, while he had spent the last two days alone with Severa. Ever since his sex drive had spiraled out of control, he had spent a lot of time and energy not only actually sleeping with women, but also thinking about different female Shepherds and imagining how it would be to bed them. Perhaps what he was seeing now was just a result of his overactive imagination._ _

__Suddenly, he could hear an all too familiar voice behind him, “It seems like you’re enjoying yourself, Father.”_ _

__“M-Morgan?!” He replied, still unable to move. Severa and Cynthia didn’t seem to have heard him as they kept making out with each other, growing only bolder and bolder. “What ar–“_ _

__“Ssh, Father.” She hushed him gently, and he could suddenly feel a pair of bare, very large breasts pushing against his back. Morgan moved her chest up, down and to the side, making sure she rubbed her tits all over his back in a slow, methodical fashion. The smooth skin felt so good against his back, almost like a very erotic massage, but he knew it was wrong._ _

__“Morgan, stop this! What are you doing? I’m your father for crying out loud!”_ _

__She merely laughed. “This is YOUR dream, Father.” She hugged him from behind, pressing her bosom hard against his back. “I’m only here to make you feel good, so just relax…” With a swift motion, she brought her hand to his cock and started stroking it._ _

__The pleasure he felt made his protests dissipate in his mind, and all he could do was to close his eyes and enjoy the sensation. He tried rationalizing what was happening in his mind; this was just a dream, and he couldn’t move anyway, so it was futile to resist. It’s not like this meant anything._ _

__Before long, he could see Severa standing up and walking towards him; could see she him!? The thought of her catching him in the same hot spring as her while being jacked off by his daughter sent a chill down his spine, but there was nothing he could do but to await her judgement. He tried locking eyes with the redhead, gathering all the courage he could muster, but the constant pleasure that rippled through his body made it impossible to look unaffected by what was happening, and he could hardly even think straight._ _

__Severa stood in front of him, a hand on her round hips and a strangely neutral look on her face. “It’s time for you to wake up, Robin.” She said cryptically._ _

__“Huh?”_ _

__“She said it’s time for you to wake up, silly!” Morgan said chirpily, not letting up what she was doing. “Don’t worry, we can finish this later!”_ _

__“Wake up, Robin.” Severa repeated._ _

__With a gasp, the tactician opened his eyes and sat up straight, breathing heavily. Severa was standing right next to his bed, having tried waking him up, and was startled by the sudden movement._ _

__“Kyaaa! Don’t scare me like that, you idiot!” She brought a hand to her chest and sat down on a chair._ _

__A million questions flew through his mind. What time was it? Why was Severa in his room when it was still dark outside? What was that dream, and why had he suddenly started dreaming about Morgan? He felt ashamed over what he had dreamed, even if he didn’t have any control over it, and he ran a hand through his hair as he tried regaining his breath. To make matters worse, he was now going to have to explain his strange behavior to Severa, and he could feel he was on the verge of cumming._ _

__“H-Hey, Robin, are you alright?” She walked up to him, sounding concerned, and placed a hand on his back._ _

__“I’m fine.” He lied, not only feeling very confused, but also forced to conceal his throbbing erection from Severa. Fortunately, she was sitting behind him, and he had a blanket covering his groin. With a sigh, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he tried figuring out a plausible excuse to his strange behavior. “I just had a bad dream. We, uh, the Shepherds, were running through the desert and were suddenly attacked by wyverns.”_ _

__Severa scoffed. “This place is really getting to you, huh?”_ _

__He hadn’t even thought about that, but it did make his story sound more plausible. With a laugh, he replied, “I guess so!” Leaning against the wall, careful not to lose the blanket covering his lower body, he asked, “So what brings you to my room at this ungodly hour? Planning on finally confessing your love for me?” He tried using humor as a way to deflect any suspicion she might have regarding his behavior and hide his own bewilderment over what he had dreamed._ _

__Rolling her eyes, she slapped him on the back of the head. “Very funny. First of all, someone will have to confess their love for ME, and I expect him to do it somewhere romantic and not in a dark room in the middle of the night. Secondly, I’ve brought news regarding our mission.” She handed him the letter she had found in Theodore’s room and handed it to Robin, who started reading it immediately, dropping his joking act._ _

__He read through it twice before he lowered the letter and looked at her. “Severa, where on earth did you get this?” He returned the letter and looked at her expectantly, forgetting all about his arousal and the poorly hidden erection which would be revealed the second he had to move from the bed._ _

__Severa explained everything that had happened after hurriedly leaving Robin’s room, retelling what the old maid had said about Monica, Theodore and the murder. She then told him about how she had decided to take matters into her own hands and searched through Theodore’s room, although she left out the trivial details like how she had been forced to dive under the bed and lie there for a while. There was an unmistakable hint of pride and excitement in her voice, and it was clear to Robin that she wanted him to acknowledge her efforts. Once she was done with her story, she sat down in the chair again, crossing her legs and arms with a smug smile. “So? What do you think? Not too bad, huh?”_ _

__It was true that he appreciated her effort and commitment, but first and foremost, he was shocked at how she had broken into the room of a nobleman. “Severa, what you did was incredibly reckless; what would you’ve done if you had been caught?”_ _

__That wasn’t the response she had been expecting. She frowned at him, looking visibly annoyed. “Well, I didn’t, did I? I’m here, safe and sound, and now we’ve got the proof we need!”_ _

__“And don’t you think they’ll ask where you got it from?”_ _

__“That’s…!” She tried coming up with a retort, but it was clear she hadn’t thought so far yet. Severa was intelligent, there was no doubt about that, but she was reckless and impulsive as well. She looked away guiltily, although the edge in her voice didn’t dull in the slightest. “So what’re you saying exactly, huh?!”_ _

__He sighed and buried his face in his hands. “I’m not saying anything, Severa, I just want you to remember that your actions have consequences.” She grit her teeth but remained silent, so he continued, “But I am very happy you’d go so far to solve this mess. Thank you.”_ _

__A small smile crept onto her face, and she regained her confidence and good mood as if she had never gotten angry to begin with. “That’s more like it.”_ _

__“I can’t believe that meek little man would have something to do with this…” He massaged his temples, wondering about potential motives and if Theodore was just a good actor that had fooled them both or of there was something more to this. “Still though, I meant what I said: we can’t just show this letter to Theodore and Lord Southwind; we can’t know how Lord Southwind would react.”_ _

__“So what do you suggest we do?”_ _

__He paused, trying to think of a plan, which wasn’t the easiest thing to do in his current state. He was tired and still reeling from his dream and subsequent sudden awakening. Thankfully, he was at the very least getting his groin under control and would soon be able to stand up. “We may not be able to use the letter itself as proof, but we still have the information of what it says.”_ _

__Her eyes lit up. “Ooh, I see what you’re getting at! We could confront Theodore and make him spit out a confession without revealing how we know what we know!” She stood up and read through the letter again, memorizing every word._ _

__“Bingo.” He said with a smile, impressed by her deduction. “Let’s just hope it works. We’ll need to rehearse our lines and make sure we look and sound intimidating enough for him to spill the beans. In other words, just be your normal self.”_ _

__The redhead glared at him, but didn’t offer any verbal retort, perhaps she was tired as well. “Hey, Robin?” She said unsurely as she read through the letter once more. “Do we know how many eggs were stolen the first two times?”_ _

__“Six respectively five, I believe Lord Southwind told me. Why?”_ _

__“So that means she wrote this letter after the second robbery. Hmm…I wonder what she means by ‘liberating’ the eggs…”_ _

__With a shrug he finally stood up, having gotten control over his urges for now. He was wearing only his pajamas shorts, but at least they were modest enough to not make Severa uncomfortable; the last thing he wanted was for her to realize he was half naked and shout ‘pervert’ and wake up everyone in the entire mansion. He walked over to the washbasin and cleaned his face, remembering how Severa had told him he stank not too long ago._ _

__From the corner of his eye, he could see that Severa was now only pretending to read the letter, and was in actuality looking at him. Was she checking him out? He recalled how close their faces had been after their second game of chess, and how they had stared into each other’s eyes in silence; did that mean something? Surely not, or else she wouldn’t have said something so ‘Severa-y’ to ruin the mood. Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling that she was looking at his body while trying to look busy. Thinking that, he submerged his hands into the water and then brought them to his upper body, slowly cleaning himself._ _

__It was only fair that he did it in front of her, considering what he had just seen in his dream._ _

__The Pegasus Knight inadvertently let out a small gasp and immediately looked in the opposite direction of him. “D-Do you have to do that while I’m in here?!”_ _

__“Hmm? Oh, you’re still here?”_ _

__She looked baffled. “He-llo?! Rude!”_ _

__“Says the woman charging into a man’s room in the middle of the night.”_ _

__“That’s…I mean…you!” She stood up, looking flustered. “FINE! We’ll talk about this tomorrow morning, but you better have some damn good ideas for what we’re going to say!”_ _

__“Yes, sir.” He replied lazily, reaching for a small towel and drying himself off._ _

__“Gawds, you’re just impossible! I can’t wait to get this over with…” And with that, she stormed out of his room for the second time that night, leaving a chortling Robin alone once more. He had many things he needed to figure out, and while he felt a little bad for feeling that way, he was relieved that his companion had finally gone back to her room._ _

__Running a wet hand through his hair, he sighed and lay down on the bed. “What a messed up night…” he murmured to himself. He knew he should be more concerned with the mission, but he just couldn’t find the motivation to think about it at the moment. What he had seen and experienced in his dream still haunted him, and he knew it would continue to do so for quite some time. Why had he suddenly started dreaming about Morgan? Was this related to the incident in his bed where he saw her exposed rear, or was it just a coincidence? Was he a bad father for just dreaming about something like this on accident?_ _

__So many thoughts swirled around in his mind that he felt dizzy, and without being able to answer a single one of the questions he had about himself, the mission and his current condition, he fell asleep, this time blissfully free from any controversial dreams._ _

__-_ _

__The following morning the two Shepherds ate a quick breakfast before once again retiring to Robin’s room to discuss their plan of action. They went over the details one last time and what they wanted to hear from Theodore before they asked Lord Southwind to call for his son and then join them in his study where they sat in a tense silence; the lion like man asked several questions, each one filled with more annoyance and a sort of desperation than the last, but Robin calmly explained that everything would hopefully be revealed soon. The same idyllic weather that had graced the country for weeks contrasted the strained mood in the room, and the tactician unfocusedly read through a book from the study to avoid making eye contact with either of the other two._ _

__This was a gambit that relied entirely on intimidating Theodore into revealing what had happened. While something told Robin that the young man wasn’t behind the murder itself, he didn’t know to what extent he had been involved with the wyvern egg thefts or why he would become involved with a scheme like this in the first place, especially considering his interest in the beasts._ _

__He glanced over at Severa who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. He wondered if she’d do something she’d regret in her emotionally unpredictable state, but he chose to trust her and hoped that his remark last night about actions having consequences would be enough to dissuade her from attacking a nobleman in front of his father._ _

__The minutes passed slowly, and it was obvious that Lord Southwind had started expecting the worst. He paced to and fro in the room, his large, muscular frame rising and sinking quickly due to his nervousness, and he played excessively with his beard as to occupy his fingers and his attention._ _

__After what felt like an agonizingly long wait, Theodore entered the room, wearing sturdy, simple clothes that showed he had once again been working at one of the ranches. His gaunt face looked shocked the moment he entered the room, meeting the gaze of three very serious people. He stood still, looking like he had half a mind to turn around and run away, but he remained rooted in place, and Robin realized he needed a push._ _

__“Please enter, Theodore.” Robin said as gently as he could. “Have a seat.”_ _

__The young man did as he was told, his eyes darting around, first looking at everyone and then doing his best to avoid eye contact._ _

__Cutting right to the chase, the tactician leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees. “We know about your involvement in the egg thefts.”_ _

__The two lord recoiled; Lord Southwind’s eyes shot open, while Theodore swallowed audibly. “What?! Absurd!” The large man moved quickly and stepped in front of Robin. “Theodore’s a gentle boy that loves working with the wyverns; why would he kill someone and steal the eggs of the creatures he himself has helped raising?!”_ _

__Remaining perfectly calm, Robin looked up at Lord Southwind. “That’s what we would like to know as well. However, I personally doubt your son wanted anyone to be murdered, but only his confession will reveal the truth.”_ _

__“What madness has possessed you, Master Robin?! Why would my son steal my wyvern eggs, and better yet, where would he even hide them?! They’re the size of a grown man’s head!” He moved over to the younger man’s side and placed an enormous hand on his shoulder. “Right, son?”_ _

__Theodore’s lips remained sealed, prompting Severa to step forward. “Milord, you haven’t heard the details yet.”_ _

__“Then enlighten me!” He spat, sounding completely different from his polite, talkative self that had greeted them two days ago._ _

__“Fine.” Severa replied curtly, not keeping the same neutral tone that Robin had. “First and foremost, we know he didn’t work alone, which would explain why the eggs haven’t been found. Of course, he could’ve simply hidden them in a forest somewhere, but what would the point of that be?”_ _

__Lord Southwind seemed to wait for Theodore to say something, but the young man didn’t move a muscle, opting instead to look down on his feet with a pained expression. His guilt would’ve been obvious to any third party, but they needed him to tell them exactly what had happened and why. After a moment of silence, Lord Southwind offered a retort. “Not alone? Then who was he working with?”_ _

__“That…” Robin stood up and walked over to Theodore. “…is what we would like to know as well.”_ _

__The suspect remained quiet, so the whitehaired man continued. “I can only help you if you work with me, Theodore.”_ _

__“And not saying anything won’t help Monica.” Severa finished, looking smugly at Theodore as she expected that name to make him start talking, and she was right. The skinny man looked up and stared at the two Shepherds in shock._ _

__“H-How…how do you know all of this? W-Who told you about her?!”_ _

__“I’ve got my ways.” The Pegasus Knight replied, and Robin, in spite of the serious situation, almost laughed at how proud she sounded over something she had stumbled over by dumb luck, but he couldn’t argue with the results._ _

__“Monica?” For the first time, Lord Southwind turned his attention fully to his son. “Theo, who is that?”_ _

__“Didn’t you have employ her, milord? She worked here as a maid for almost a month.” Robin informed him._ _

__Surprised, Lord Southwind shook his head. “No, I most certainly did not. It’s true that I have many people under my employ and I’m not the best when it comes to names, but I’ve never hired someone called Monica; I do not even have any positions open at the present.”_ _

__All eyes fell upon Theodore once more, who shifted uncomfortably in the soft armchair. With an attempt at trying to get his breathing under control, he inhaled slowly and held his breath as he spoke. “I…I only ask that you will let me finish explaining before you interrupt me, and know that I from the onset only had the purest intentions, but I was deceived and betrayed. I swear on my name that what I’m about to say is the truth, even if I will not be able to prove it.”_ _

__“You have my word.” Robin assured him, gesturing for Lord Southwind to sit down and be quiet._ _

__Taking his time trying to get comfortable in the chair without any success, he stood up and walked over to the window, overlooking the vast, rocky meadows below. “I…ran into Monica while on an errand in town about two months ago. It’s funny, I cannot even remember how we began talking to each other.” He paused, a melancholic smile appearing on his face. “I grew to, um, really like her in a short amount of time, and she seemed to enjoy my company as well; we talked about everything, and spent many long hours taking walks or taking care of the wyverns, often far away from other people, as Monica was shy and didn’t like being around other people.”_ _

__He sighed, sounding very tired. “At least…that’s what she told me, among many other things. After having seen my devotion to the wyverns, she started talking about how interested she was in them, what majestic creatures they were, how horrible it was that we raised them like cattle and that she wanted to be able to make sure they could live in freedom. Like the fool I am, and being head over heels for her, I started buying into her stories; I thought that I had wrought nothing but pain and enslavement to the wyverns, and before I knew it, I accepted her plans to ‘liberate’ the eggs and make sure they’d grow up somewhere where they’d be free.”_ _

__Sitting down, he poured himself a glass of water and drank it before continuing, the silence of the room remaining unbroken. Although Lord Southwind looked crestfallen and confused, he kept his mouth shut as well. “It was my idea that she should stay in the mansion, since we would need to meet often in order to plan the heists. However, I couldn’t hide a woman in my room for such a long period of time, so I simply introduced her as a new maid; what is one more person taking care of this enormous house and all of the chores which that entails? She blended in perfectly, and we could make plans at our leisure. We couldn’t just waltz into the stables and steal the eggs while there were still grooms around, so we went at night – the guards knew me, of course, so the first two times we didn’t raise any suspicion when we walked in. We waited for the guards to go on patrol, and then we placed the eggs in two large bags she had brought with her, and she later relocated them to ‘somewhere safe’.”_ _

__Everyone waited patiently for Theodore to continue who was getting to the more painful part of the story. He squirmed in the chair and winced as he went on. “I…never asked her where she took the eggs; I expected her to have a contact somewhere or something, I believed in her that much. I liked her that much, and every compliment she paid me made me feel like I was in heaven and doing something really important. However, after our two first heists that’s when…ah…”_ _

__He took a deep breath and looked out the window, scratching his neck nervously. “That’s when we ran into trouble. The guards got more careful – worried about my safety – and we couldn’t just walk into a stable like we had previously. I wanted to lay low for a while, but Monica wouldn’t listen to me. We snuck in after Monica threw a rock against a boulder, which distracted the guard at the door. I started putting the eggs in the bag, and that’s when...”_ _

__Tears started falling down his cheeks, and his voice started shaking. “That’s when James came up to talk to me, as if there was nothing odd about what I was doing. He was just happy to see me; he didn’t even have time to tell me why he was there before…before…”_ _

__He buried his face in his hands, and it took a long while before he continued. Robin wanted to say something, but he had promised to remain silent, and as callous as it sounded, he didn’t want Theodore to get off track. Lord Southwind rested his elbow on the desk and covered his mouth with his hand, staring down at the papers in front of him, not looking at his son._ _

__“She stabbed him without any hesitation!” Theodore suddenly yelled. “His face of complete shock is seared into my mind forever! She covered his mouth so he couldn’t scream, and then he collapsed but a second later, his life gone for good! I wanted to run away and shout to the heavens, but she covered my mouth and pinned me to the wall, saying that now there was no witness to what we were doing. I could only stutter out a pathetic ‘why’ as I fell to my knees, and she simply laughed, ran a hand through my hair, picked up the bag and walked down to the first floor, thanking me for being such a naïve fool. Then, just before she walked out of the stable and out of my life forever, she said that if I told anyone what would’ve happened, she would reveal my involvement in it as well – she had letters I had written as proof – and that it would destroy my family’s reputation forever.”_ _

__Theodore cried, his face still concealed by his hands. Robin looked at Severa, who grimaced at the sorry sight in front of them. The tactician, on the other hand, felt sympathy for the boy; he doubted he was a good enough actor make this all up on the spot and fake such a believable reaction. Revealing it all must’ve been a sort of catharsis for the nobleman, and Robin hoped this would close the chapter of this story._ _

__“I’m so, so sorry…” Theodore whispered once he had calmed down. “I didn’t mean to lie to you yesterday. I just…I just didn’t want my father to suffer for my mistake.”_ _

__“You fool of a boy!” Lord Southwind roared, his powerful voice practically sending shockwaves through the room. “I formally requested aid from the exalt himself! I asked for his right hand man! All because you believed a criminal’s vague threat! If you had cared about the family name – no, if you just had a spine – you would’ve told the truth from the start!”_ _

__“I-I-I’ll find the eggs, Father, I swear I’ll–“_ _

__“This is not about the wyvern eggs, it never was!” Lord Southwind stood up, his face contorted in anger; with his large body and lion like features, he looked incredibly intimidating when angry. “A boy is dead, Theo, and now you’ve told us the killer is still on the loose because you fell for everything she told you; we may never track her down now!”_ _

__Robin wanted to say something, but he didn’t feel like it was his place to step in. After all, what Lord Southwind said wasn’t exactly wrong, and it was his son who had stolen his property, meaning that at the end of the day, he would be the one deciding what to do with Theodore._ _

__“How could you do this, Theo?! What were you thinking?!” Lord Southwind sounded incredulous, and he spread out his arms to emphasize his disbelief. “You claim to be worried about the family name, yet you stole from me; you were afraid to confess, but you do so now; you value the wyverns so highly, but you stole their eggs! You even went so far as to convince me that more guards wouldn’t be worth it as it would upset the wyverns – you manipulated your own father!”_ _

__Theodore did nothing but whimper and flinch at every accusation. Lord Southwind fell back into his chair, tiredly massaging his temples with one hand, leaning lazily against the backrest. “By Naga, I wish Jennifer was here…”_ _

__“Who?” Severa looked like she regretted having spoken up the second the word left her mouth, but senior nobleman’s expression didn’t change._ _

__“My late wife. She died during the war with Plegia; she was a terrifying fighter, but I guess she must’ve gotten overwhelmed somehow.” He smiled sadly, looking like he remembered something. “Can you believe she was the one who taught me how to fight? Before I met her I could only use a healing staff – rather poorly, I might add. I met her while I was out with my father, who enjoyed talking to his soldiers and get to know them on a personal level. Jennifer and I were the same age, but she was so much more mature and confident than I was. She detested my spoiled, sheltered upbringing, and when I challenged her to a practice fight in a pathetic attempt at defending my honor, she grinned at the opportunity to legally beat me up mercilessly. Still, in spite of the wounds I sustained and every millimeter of my body begging me not to, I kept challenging her, until eventually she started to respect me.”_ _

__He paused, everyone looking at him in mild confusion. “Gods, I miss her every single day. Even when she was young she was wiser than I’ll ever be. She would know what to do now – hells, knowing her this never would’ve happened in the first place if she were still alive.”_ _

__“Father, please…” Theodore whispered. “It’s my fault, h-having Mother here would not have stopped me.”_ _

__For the first time that day, Lord Southwind looked almost happy. “I suppose the gods decided to make our love lives unnecessarily difficult.”_ _

__“Is it ever easy for anyone?” Robin asked. Of course, his problems might have been very different, but that didn’t mean they weren’t hard to deal with._ _

__“Hah…” Lord Southwind exhaled tiredly but with a small smile. ” I suppose not, otherwise we wouldn’t have so bloody many songs about it, would we?” He was remained silent for a while, trying to make sense of the situation at hand. “Theo, do you swear to me that what you have said is true? You swear that you did not have anything to do with the murder, and that this Monica was the one who suggested the thefts in the first place?”_ _

__“Yes, Father.” Theodore said, a firmness in his voice where there had been none before. “However, I don’t want to play down my role in it all; I still stole from you simply because of my feelings for Monica, and I played an active part in making sure the thefts could happen.”_ _

__Severa grunted, muttering something under her breath. It was clear that she didn’t think that Theodore owning up to what he had done was enough._ _

__With a sigh, Lord Southwind stood up. “Master Robin, Severa, please come with me. I need to speak with you in private. Theodore, I expect you to stay here.”_ _

__“Y-Yes, Father.”_ _

__Wordlessly, they followed the large man out of the stuffy study. Robin thought they were going to the state room where they had eaten two days ago, and was surprised when they walked past it. Instead, the trio entered what looked to be the lord’s private chambers. It looked remarkably like the rest of the mansion, filled with art and colorful embroidery decorating a spacious, old-fashioned villa, but the presence of a large bed, wardrobes and more private items dotting the magnificent room indicated that it was indeed Lord Southwind’s room._ _

__“Please excuse the mess.” The lord said, pointing at a single book lying on his bed, which seemed to be the only item out of place. Sitting down on the edge of bed, he took a deep breath and said, “There are no words to describe how sorry I am that I brought you both here to solve my own mess, and then it turned out it was all because of my son.”_ _

__Robin shook his head. “Think nothing of it, it’s my job.”_ _

__“But not mine.” Severa said with a tone that made it difficult to decipher if it had been a joke or if she was bitter. Regardless, it did make Lord Southwind chuckle._ _

__“I mean this in the least inappropriate way, Severa, but you remind me of my wife. She, too, was beautiful and very honest, just like you. She also had red hair.”_ _

__Not having expected sudden praise, Severa looked visibly flustered. “R-Really?”_ _

__He nodded. “Really. I’m glad to have met you, and for the assistance you have provided.” He walked over to one of his wardrobes, bent down and picked up a small, wooden box. He opened it and revealed a beautiful golden bracelet dotted with several small rubies. Severa’s eyes lit up when she saw it, and she slowly walked over to the lord to get a better look. Lord Southwind continued, “This is a token of my appreciation. It was my wife’s, and I think it would fit you just as well as it did her. Please take it, and think of my gratitude when you wear it.”_ _

__Severa looked shocked. She brought a hand to her chest as her eyes began to tear up. Her lips quivered slightly, and Lord Southwind looked worriedly at her as if he had caused offense, but she soon opened her mouth to speak, “Thank you…that’s…one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me.” She dried her tears, and her whole body relaxed. “Gods, I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”_ _

__“Well, I’m glad to know I’ve still got a way with the ladies.” Lord Southwind said with a small chuckle as Severa took the bracelet and stared at it adoringly._ _

__The way Severa reacted made Robin wonder if the curse had finally lifted from her. However, this was not the time nor the place to make sure, he’d have to do it on the way home. Realizing that their voyage home would last for a long time and that it’d be for the best if they could leave soon, he asked, “Milord, while I appreciate the kindness you’ve shown my friend, I don’t believe that’s why you wanted to speak to us in private.”_ _

__Blinking, Lord Southwind put the box away hurriedly. “Ah, yes, quite right.” His face grew more serious as he was reminded of his predicament. “As irresponsible as it may make me sound, I would like your opinion on what to do with Theodore. He has acted in a way not befitting of the family name, but at the same time, I do not have the heart to punish him severely for being led astray.”_ _

__“You want us to tell you how to act like a parent?” Severa asked dryly. Even though she had just been given a wonderful gift, she still acted as always; one couldn’t buy her approval._ _

__“Hah! I suppose that’s one way of putting it.”_ _

__Robin had expected him to seek their counsel and had planned accordingly. “Milord, Frederick, knight captain of the Ylissean army, has been struggling to find a suitable assistant.” He didn’t mention the fact that people rightly feared Frederick would overwork them, but judging by Lord Southwind’s knowing look, he seemed to understand that was the case. “Perhaps Theodore should help him out in the capital until he has found a longer-lasting solution?”_ _

__Playing with his beard, Lord Southwind looked to be deep in thought. “I see…perhaps Sir Frederick could whip my boy into shape, gods know I should’ve been stricter with the boy, but my heart doesn’t allow me to. Tell me, Master Robin, is it the same for you?”_ _

__“My daughter is incorrigible, but I can never stay mad at her no matter what.” Robin said with a laugh._ _

__“Then you understand my predicament.” Lord Southwind replied happily, the traces of his previous anger gone. “However, I am disappointed in Theo, and he needs to be disciplined. Perhaps sending him away for a few months is the best course of action. Thank you, Master Robin, I shall consider it. Before any such decision can be made, however, I’ll have to ask him all about this Monica so that I can have wanted posters made and warn the neighboring regions about her.”_ _

__Severa walked up to Robin and stood to his right. “I think that’s our cue to leave. I’ll go get my pegasus ready, we’ve got a long way to go.”_ _

__“Oh, are you leaving already?” Lord Southwind asked, sounding mildly surprised. “I hope you understand you’re free to stay for as long as you want, but if you feel your home calling to you already, please do not let me hinder you.”_ _

__With a bow and a final thank you for the gift, Severa left, leaving the two men alone in the room. Robin shrugged at her sudden departure. “I think she was just embarrassed by your kind words, milord, and we have a long day ahead of us.”_ _

__“Hmm…you don’t think I sounded ‘creepy’, do you? I had no such intentions, I assure you!” He held up his hands defensively, realizing that he had just compared a much younger woman to his dead wife, but Robin just shook his head._ _

__“I guarantee you that’s not how she took it. She just doesn’t like appearing vulnerable.”_ _

__“Hah, just like Jennifer, then. Anyway, I shan’t keep you much longer, but please allow me to write a letter to his Grace thanking him for your assistance. I also have a bottle of my finest sherry to personally thank you with, Master Robin. Now, where’s my quill…”_ _

__-_ _

__After having said goodbye to Lord Southwind and once again assured him that he had been happy to help, Robin quickly packed the few personal belongings he had brought with him as well as the bottle of sherry he had been given, prepared two sandwiches in case Severa got hungry on the way back home again and headed out to the stables where his ride home awaited him. All in all, in spite of the circumstances, he had enjoyed this little adventure, even if he felt as if though he hadn’t actually contributed much to getting to the bottom of the mystery. No matter what though, he was happy to be able to put it behind him and that it had been solved so quickly and amicably._ _

__Severa greeted him cheerfully as he approached her, and he was reminded of Grima’s Tear; he’d have to ask a few questions to ascertain whether or not she was still suffering from the curse that had been plaguing her._ _

__“You ready to go?” She asked him, grabbing his bag and fastening it to the saddle. “Good food aside, I’m glad to be leaving this place behind; I can’t believe this could’ve all been avoided if Theodore hadn’t been such a wimp!”_ _

__Charming as always, Robin thought with a smile. “Is that how you really feel though?” He asked her, pointing at the golden bracelet that adorned her wrist, matching the color of her hair perfectly._ _

__She grimaced. “This is the least he could give me as a thank you!” Her face softened as she stroked the jewelry fondly. “Still…it is a pretty good present, and…nah, forget it.”_ _

__“Go on, let me hear it.”_ _

__“Tsk…looking at it makes me feel like I really accomplished something here, you know? That I…” She blinked rapidly, turning away from Robin so that he couldn’t see her tearing up. “Whatever, it’s stupid, forget I said anything.”_ _

__He walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder, causing her body to tense up as she let out a small gasp. “This is your victory, Severa, not mine, not Cordelia’s – yours. I was just here giving you company and ‘looking pretty’.”_ _

__Turning around, she looked up at him with dewy eyes and suddenly embraced him, nuzzling her head into his chest. Surprised, but with a warm, fluttering feeling rising in his stomach and other parts of his body, he hugged her back. They remained like that for a long time, ignoring the whistling made by the groom, and Robin enjoyed the scent of roses and the smooth yet sturdy fabric of the Pegasus Knight uniform as he stroked her back. When they let go, Severa looked to the side, nervously playing with her hair. “Um…thank you, Robin, that really means a lot.”_ _

__Seeing an opportunity to probe for information, he said, “Don’t thank me for being honest, partner. Are you still feeling angry and confused like before?_ _

__Her eyes widened slightly almost as if she just realized something. “No, now that you mention it, I feel like a haze has been lifted from my mind, like I’m back to my old self and can think clearly.”_ _

__“You sure?”_ _

__“Yeah, absolutely!” She flashed him a genuine smile, one that was hard not to reciprocate; her smiles were particularly charming since they were far rarer than those of the other members of the Shepherds. Every smile like this felt like a personal victory to him. As they mounted the pegasus and took off, she continued rhetorically, “I wonder what it was that messed me up so bad…”_ _

__It was now or never, Robin thought. She deserved to hear about Grima’s Tear and what it meant, not to mention she could prove to be an invaluable source of information in the future since she had already been affected by it and – hopefully – cured. It was a bit of a gamble to reveal everything so soon after she claimed to have been returned to normal, but he chose to believe her and his own instincts; she seemed happier and more relaxed, far more so than she had been during the rest of their trip. As such, he told her everything in outmost detail – what Grima’s Tear was, how it affected others, why he hadn’t told her about this earlier and how it could affect almost anyone at a moment’s notice. She listened with an unusually serious look on her face as they flew low over a large forest. When he was done, she didn’t say anything for several minutes, instead choosing to let it all sink in. He could tell that it was a relief for her to know from where her volatile emotions had come from._ _

__Without saying a word, she let go of the reins and turned around, facing Robin completely, something which took him by surprise since he assumed that the pegasus needed to be guided, but that didn’t appear to be the case, at least not always. “You…you willingly put up with all of my crap just to make sure I got better?”_ _

__“I had no other choice; I couldn’t just let you suffer like that. Besides, it seems as if it was Lord Southwind who– hmmf…!”_ _

__She leaned forward and kissed him, her hands pressing against his chest as she timidly let go of his mouth. Before he could react, and before she lost her courage, she kissed him on the cheek. “You…you are so kind to me, Robin. Thank you…” She looked at him warmly, a tinge of pink spreading on her cheeks, but he could just stare at her in disbelief; did Severa just kiss him? Cordelia’s words before he left rang warningly in his mind, and he knew he couldn’t involve Severa in his ever-growing group of women who expressed interest in him. When he didn’t say anything, Severa glared at him. “He~llo?! You’re supposed to say something romantic now, or something!”_ _

__Awkwardly, he looked away, focusing his attention on the distant mountains stretching out beyond the forest. Below them, only some twenty meters, was a large lake, and the thought of jumping into it to avoid having this conversation seemed very appealing to him at the moment. “I’m sorry, Severa I…I’m sort of seeing someone else.” He said, taking solace in the fact that it wasn’t a lie, but he remained vague on purpose since he wasn’t sure he’d survive the trip if Severa found out about him sleeping with Cordelia._ _

__“Oh…” She sounded defeated, but she didn’t turn away to steer the pegasus. She tried to gather her thoughts, swallowing several times as she fought to maintain a steady voice. “Do I…do I know who it is?” She looked at him, and he could almost feel his heart break in two; Severa didn’t deserve this, she deserved someone better than him, someone who didn’t sleep with multiple women and had an almost insatiable sexual lust – even now he was completely captivated by the beauty of the woman in front of him, and he found it hard to think straight._ _

__“Yeah…” He rubbed his arm, trying to think of a way to talk about something else, or at least finish the conversation._ _

__She nodded knowingly. “I see, it’s Noire, isn’t it? She’s liked you for so long, you know, I hope you take good care of her.” She rubbed her eyes with the bottom of her palms._ _

__Baffled at what she said, and unsure of what to do, he nodded before hugging her gently, and she laughed darkly, her voice filled with scorn for herself. “Gawds, why am I so pathetic…”_ _

__“You’re not!” He said forcefully, holding her by her shoulders. “Severa, you’re one of the most beautiful, funniest and smartest women I’ve ever met. If anything, you deserve better than me – I’m not as good a man as you think I am.”_ _

__“Oh Robin…” She winced as if his compliments had hurt her. “Maybe it’s a family curse – my parents don’t exactly have the best relationship either, and…I’m pretty sure Mother might have started seeing someone else; she’s so happy now, and occasionally she walks a little funnily, but her explanations for it never make any sense. Gawds, what a mess…”_ _

__Unable to say anything, he sucked on his lips and looked away. However, this proved to be the wrong move, as the Pegasus Knight instantly picked up on his poor poker face. “Robin, this is the part where you’re surprised my mother of all people could be having an affair, and you tell me I must be imagining things.”_ _

__“Right…I…” He sounded so unsure that no matter what he said would’ve sounded credible. His thoughts were a jumbled mess after having been kissed, and he never expected anyone would suspect Cordelia of cheating. Now he was caught completely off guard._ _

__Her mouth hung open. “No…”_ _

__“Severa, I…”_ _

__“No you didn’t…”_ _

__“There’s a perfectly logi–“_ _

__“Both Noire and Mother?! You…YOU SLEAZEBAG!”_ _

__He didn’t even have time to react – she moved so fast that the next thing he knew he was on a one way trip downwards. Time seemed to slow down as he fell freely in the air, and he mused that maybe he deserved to get thrown into a lake from such a height, and he hoped it would quell Severa’s wrath at least a little. It was also preferable to be alone right now, rather than sitting behind a hurt, angry woman. He wondered if she would come and get him later, or if he’d have to walk back to Summerpeak and catch a ride from there. However, his thoughts were interrupted as he came closer to the water’s surface, seeing an absolutely enormous creature with sharp teeth and glowing eyes preparing to eat him as soon as he entered its territory._ _

__“Oh gods! Nope nope nope nope nope!” He blasted the area below him with as much wind magic as he could muster, sending him flying uncontrollably towards the closest beach, narrowly avoiding the beast which jumped out of the water in an attempt to swallow him whole. While he wanted Severa to get a taste of justice, he wasn’t planning on becoming fish food just yet. He crashed into a compact dune with enough force to make a loud sound, and he lost consciousness immediately._ _

__He woke up not too much later, he assumed, as the sun’s position hadn’t changed at all. However, he did see something that most certainly hadn’t been there before: Severa. She was looking worriedly at him, her pretty face obscuring the sun and her pigtails tickling his face._ _

__“Robin?! Oh thank the Hero-King!” She shouted in relief, hugging him tightly which gave him a minor headache, but it was worth it for being forgiven so quickly. “I’m so, so sorry! I just lost it up there, I didn’t think you’d almost die to a fucking fish!”_ _

__Chuckling, he sat up slowly, holding the aching back of his head. “Yeah well, me neither – I had fully planned on getting soaked so that you could get a taste of revenge.”_ _

__“Y-You idiot! Think of yourself for once!” She brushed sand out of his hair, sighing as she did so. Closing his eyes at her care, he tried getting his thoughts and emotions under control as he could feel himself getting hard – he hadn’t had sex in a week, and constantly being close to Severa, holding onto her perfect, round hips and being exposed to her scent had been difficult. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to continue what she had started on her pegasus, but he couldn’t, not now when she knew the truth._ _

__“Well, technically I was thinking of myself. I mean, I figured you’d be less likely to kill me if you saw me getting soaked – you know, as a minor form of payback.”_ _

__“You moron, of course I don’t want to kill you!”_ _

__“You just want to throw me off the pegasus? I’ve got to be honest, I never expected you’d actually do it.” He leaned back against the dune he had collided into and coughed into his hand. He didn’t think he had seriously hurt himself, but his head stung, his chest felt sore and his vision was partially obscured by periodically disappearing and reappearing red dots. Thankfully, there was no one around them for miles and the silence felt like a mental bandage on his wounds._ _

__“W-Well maybe I got a little carried away.” She admitted, scooting closer to him, playing with a lock of his hair. “But I have a right to be, dammit! Who do you think you are, playing with women’s hearts like that?!”_ _

__It felt odd that she took such good care of him physically while reprimanding him with words. In a way, it summed Severa up rather nicely, he thought. “They uh…they know all about it – I slept with Noire first, then I invited Cordelia to my mansion purely as an act of friendship, which spiraled out of control, but I told both of them not long after the fact, and they both wanted us to keep doing what we had been doing.”_ _

__She clearly hadn’t expected that response. She frowned at him, hardly believing her ears. “Really? You’re not just saying this so I’m going to drop you off my pegasus again?”_ _

__“I swear it.”_ _

__There was a pause before she continued. “So, who’s the best in bed out of the two?” She asked slyly, a playful grin that reminded him of Morgan plastered on her face._ _

__Now it was his turn to be surprised. “E-Excuse me?!”_ _

__“You heard me, Mr. Heartbreaker, I’m curious.”_ _

__“I-I’m not going to answer something like that! What’s wrong with you?!”_ _

__“Pretty rich coming from the guy who sleeps around with two different women.”_ _

__Not wanting to correct her and point out that Tharja was also part of his little harem, he said, “That doesn’t mean I’m going to discuss the details; I’ve still got a right to privacy, as do they!”_ _

__She looked him over, still smirking, playfully putting a finger to the corner of her mouth. “Pity, looks like I’ll have to find out on my own.” She sat down on his legs and kissed him, this time much more confidently than before, which made it hard for Robin to resist the temptation of kissing her back._ _

__“S-Severa?”_ _

__“Look, someone needs to keep you in line, and that might as well be me. Besides, I absolutely refuse to let Mother beat me in this! Not this time! All my life I’ve been compared to her and lived in her shadow, but this is something I refuse to lose in!”_ _

__“You’re okay with me being with more women just so that you can somehow “beat” Cordelia as if this were a competition?!”_ _

__“Yeah. Any complaints?”_ _

__He wracked his brains for a clever retort, but he couldn’t come up with any. The way she sat so comfortably on his legs, staring into his eyes seductively as her face was only a few centimeters away made it impossible to deny her anything, and Robin had desired her for days, and now that the opportunity to act on those desires had finally presented himself, he found that every fiber of his being screamed at him to accept her into his group. “None whatsoever. I look forward to seeing if you’re better than your mother.”_ _

__“Thought so.” She removed her breastplate and leaned against him, pressing her breasts against his chest and placed her mouth against his ears, whispering, “I’ll take such good care of you that you’ll forget all about her.”_ _

__He shivered at her words, sliding his hands up her legs and rested them on the hips that had been such an object of his fascination. Giving them a squeeze, he kissed her before replying. “I’ll hold you to that.” He began removing the rest of her armor, placing her shoulder guards and gauntlets on the dune behind him, exposing more of her slender body._ _

__Standing up, she offered him a hand and helped him stand. She was about a head shorter than him, so she stood on her toes in order to kiss him, pressing her hands against his chest as his hands once again found their way to her hips. “Yeah well, you better work hard to deserve it. You ruined my first kiss.” She sounded half serious, half playful, and she quickly stripped him of his cloak and threw it on the ground. Robin gave her a quizzical look, so she said, “You know, just in case we’ll need to lie down – I don’t want to get sand everywhere!”_ _

__He chuckled, crouching down and spreading out his cloak so that there’d be enough room to accommodate both of them. Then, he removed his tank top and placed it next to the cloak, making sure their makeshift blanket would be large enough. When he stood back up, Severa was trying hard not to stare too hungrily at his upper body, but failed miserably to hide her lust. “See something you like?” He asked, his tone light._ _

__“Y-You idiot! Don’t you think you’re being a little sudden!?”_ _

__“Hey, I’m just following your lead and preparing.”_ _

__“Geez…I bet you just want me to compliment you or something, you dork.” She closed the distance and touched his abs, following the clearly defined lines with her finger, then moving up and feeling his chest with her palms. She stifled a giggle as her hands explored his body, until she suddenly took half a step backwards and crossed her arms. “W-Well, maybe you’re not in bad shape exactly, but don’t think you’re impressive or anything!”_ _

__Knowing better than to fall for Severa’s poorly veiled attempts at trying to mask her true feelings, he replied, “Duly noted, I’ll make sure to work hard until you’re satisfied.”_ _

__“G-Good! And don’t forget about making up to me for being so unromantic!” She placed a hand on her side, bringing the other back to his stomach._ _

__He wrapped his arms around her and looked down at her, her eyes glimmering expectantly. “I’ll treat you like a princess if that’s what you want, Severa. I’m sorry if I ruined any expectations you might’ve had; do you want us to stop this and just fly back home?”_ _

__She shuffled her feet, looking down awkwardly. “N-No, I just…gawds, Robin, this is just something I say to put some distance between myself and whoever is unfortunate enough to talk to me! Don’t take it so seriously.”_ _

__“Well, I still want to spoil you a little. Maybe I could treat you to a nice candlelit dinner someday?”_ _

__“Th-That sounds wonderful.” She looked back up at him, smirking now that she had him where she wanted him. “I also expect some compliments – good ones.”_ _

__He laughed, kissing her again as he ran a hand slowly through her hair. She tasted so sweet, and the way she clumsily tried to dominate the kiss with her tongue was adorable. It was as if she thought whoever’s tongue was on top was the victor, so he conceded and let her try to take charge. When they separated, he continued their conversation, “Severa, I know I said it before you sent me flying, but you’re one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen – you’ve practically driven me wild these last two days. Sitting behind you, having to hold onto your damn perfect hips all the time was almost more than I could bear.”_ _

__“R-Really?” She looked astonished that she had had that effect on him, but it was the truth; even now he couldn’t wait for her to take off her uniform so that he could properly appreciate her body. “I…I liked feeling your hands on them.”_ _

__“Oh?”_ _

__“Yeah…”_ _

__Taking that as a signal to go a bit further, he lowered his hands and brought them to her butt. As expected of the daughter of Cordelia and a Pegasus Knight, it was round and trained to perfection, offering just the right amount of resistance as he gripped it and massaged it. “So how does this feel?”_ _

__“Mm…” She hummed. “I might like that – just a little.”_ _

__“Just a little bit?” He gave her round ass a tighter squeeze._ _

__“Ah!” She pushed her entire body against him and let out a timid yelp, pressing her cheek against his breast and looking away so that he couldn’t see her expression. “Okay, so maybe I really like it. Happy? You shouldn’t force a lady to admit such things!”_ _

__His only response was to clench it harder and push her lower body against him, making her rub against his erection with her sex._ _

__“Hah…” She breathed, closing her eyes as she took in what she was feeling, letting Robin move her body slowly so that she could focus on the pleasant sensation spreading through her body. He could feel himself getting more and more turned on as he pressed her against his cock, evoking quiet but lust-filled moans from the Pegasus Knight. “Mhaa…I didn’t expect you to be so into my butt; I always thought men were more interested in breasts.”_ _

__Not needing to guide her any longer as she kept grinding against his cock through their clothes with arms wrapped around his lower back to give her the grip she needed, Robin kissed her before replying, savoring her sweet taste as he sucked on her full lower lip. The way she looked at him after every kiss was irresistible; every time their lips parted there was a flash of disappointment and longing before she returned to normal, and seeing that vulnerable, sensitive side of her that she tried so hard to keep hidden made Robin feel not only strangely proud, but it also motivated him to please her more, to really show her how good he could make her feel. “Can’t I be into both?” He said after a while as he realized he hadn’t replied to her remark._ _

__“Hmph, pervert.”_ _

__“I won’t deny that.”_ _

__“No shit, I mean you’re already rock hard. Oh well, I guess I should be glad you’re so turned on by me.”_ _

__“I won’t deny that either, but are you saying you’re not enjoying what you’re doing right now?” He pointed downwards; she was still holding onto him and grinding, having picked up the pace considerably in the last minute. “Looks to me like I’m not the only pervert around here.”_ _

__“Ridiculous! You can hardly control yourself, but I can stop at any time.” She said as she continued doing what she had doing without showing any signs of slowing down. When she saw his quizzical, smug expression, her face tinged red and she stuttered, “I-I mean I just don’t want to! Gawds, you should be thanking me for making you feel this good, not being a smartass!”_ _

__Wanting to tease her a little with her because of her hypocrisy, he grinned at her. “Sure you can.”_ _

__“Oh shut up and kiss me! And grab my ass again while you’re at it!”_ _

__Not needing to be told twice, his attention returned to her rear while she snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth as he pushed his body against hers. He felt increasingly annoyed by the fact that they were both clothed, and as he made a thrusting movement to show how much he wanted things to progress, she arched back dramatically with a groan, bending so far backwards that her pigtails almost touched the ground. In a bold move, he started to tug at the hem of her dress and slowly pull it upwards; she offered no protests, so he placed his hands under it, exploring what secrets were beneath that sexy uniform of hers – her skin was as smooth as he had expected, much like Noire and Cordelia’s, and like her mother, her panties were not too small, but incredibly form fitting and tight, underscoring their wide hips and big, round butts. He inserted his hands underneath her panties and circled her waist tenderly, stopping when he reached the area just above her vagina._ _

__Severa looked away timidly, the dominant attitude she had displayed but a moment ago was nowhere to be seen, although in Severa’s case it could come back without warning. “Maybe this would be easier if I removed my clothes…”_ _

__“You know you don’t have to if you don–“_ _

__“Well duh! Get it through your thick head: I want this!” Her temper flared up and then her demeanor changed again like a campfire suddenly being doused by a bucket full of water. “I…guess I’m just a little shy. Besides, you’ve seen Mother naked – how can I ever compare to that?”_ _

__He let go of her panties with a sigh, giving her a normal, friendly hug. “Severa, I’ve said it several times, but you’re gorgeous, and you’ve hounded my most private thoughts for days now, not Cordelia.”_ _

__She kissed him lightly on the cheek, then on the neck, then on the chest, the cute show of affection both tickling him and giving him goosebumps. “Yeah, sorry…likewise, by the way.”_ _

__“Really?”_ _

__She slapped him on the chest. “Yes, really! Why do you always need to double check and know every little detail? Let a girl have her secrets!” She frowned at him, but when he held up his arms defensively, her expression softened. “But I guess there’s one secret I don’t mind revealing.” As soon as she had uttered those words, she quickly undressed, removing her uniform, thigh high boots, socks and garter belt. She stood before him wearing only a pair of white and blue stripes panties and a matching bra which clung tightly to her slim body. Her stomach was perfectly flat, like she had worked hard to avoid the slightly more muscular build her mother had received after many years of hard training. Her breasts were slightly bigger than average, looking like they’d fit well in his hands, and he wanted nothing more than to test that theory. Her slender legs were pointing slightly inwards, making her look a bit shy even as she met his gaze without flinching. She truly was one of the sexiest people he had ever seen._ _

__“Wow…” Was all he could say._ _

__“C-Come on, don’t use that cliché, say something I want to hear!”_ _

__“Uh…your tits are much bigger than your mother’s?”_ _

__Her reaction was immediate and highly amusing as she glanced down at her own assets, beaming at his words. “Really?!”_ _

__“Yeah, didn’t you know that?”_ _

__“No! Mother rarely wears something revea– ooh…” She smiled wickedly, reveling in the revelation. “Now THAT’S something I want to hear. I think you deserve a reward for that.” She walked up to him, placed her hands on his shoulders and jumped up, holding onto him and wrapping her legs around his back; he instinctively grabbed onto her thighs, and once she felt like she was fastened properly, she kissed him all over, moving from his forehead to his cheeks to his neck before she finally – and unexpectedly skillfully – diverted her full attention to his mouth, sucking on his tongue with an almost overwhelming need. It was all he could do to even remain standing._ _

__He reminded himself to pay her more compliments at Cordelia’s expense more often._ _

__Severa pulled back her head, a thin strand of saliva connecting their mouths. When she stretched out her back, Robin realized that her breasts were just a few centimeters from his face. Emboldened by what she had just done, he kissed them while at the same time he moved his hands over her butt, eliciting soft moans from the Pegasus Knight, who pressed her damp panties against his stomach._ _

__“Mm…” Her mouth was slightly agape as she watched him kissing every inch of her chest. Making sure he held her up properly, she undid her bra and threw it on top of the pile of armor, freeing her ample tits and exposing them to the tactician, who immediately and eagerly started kissing and licking her small, pink, erect nipples. “Ah, Robin…”_ _

__As much as he loved the initiative she had shown and feeling her soft breasts brushing against his face, he needed more. He helped her down and started touching her breasts with his hands, all while slowly thrusting against her pussy. Severa, who could feel things were escalating fast, raised her hands to let her hair loose. Seeing that, he stopped what he was doing, and between flustered breaths said, “Wait! Ah, don’t do that.”_ _

__“Huh? Why not?”_ _

__“Because…I really like pigtails and braids. Always have, always will.”_ _

__She blinked at him. “You’re that into my hairstyle?”_ _

__“W-Well, yours, Lissa’s, Cynthia’s, et cetera…”_ _

__“You’re a real smooth talker, aren’t you?” She deadpanned, but even though her tone was dry, she lowered her hands. “Fine, I like my hairstyle anyway, so feel free to enjoy it. I’m glad it’s turning you on.”_ _

__“It really is.”_ _

__She giggled. “You’ve got the weirdest turn-ons, Robin. I’ll remember this though.” Her voice was sultry, suggesting he had said the right thing in spite of his clumsy delivery. She pushed past his hands which were still on her tits and kissed his chest and stomach, running her tongue along the lines of his abs which she had traced earlier with her finger. He cupped her head in his hands but let her move freely, finding himself incredibly turned on by the way she was treating his body. After this he would really have to thank Frederick and Chrom and maybe get an extra training shift in every once in a while._ _

__Once she felt satisfied and his upper body was covered in her saliva, she pulled down both his pants and his smallclothes with one quick motion, catching him off guard. “Woah! Easy, tiger.”_ _

__Ignoring him, she grabbed his cock and immediately started moving her hand up and down, surprising him with the confidence with which she performed the action. “O-Or don’t take it easy, you know, it’s up to you.”_ _

__“Wow, you’ve wanted this for a while, huh?”_ _

__“Yeah, I’ve…ah…had an…’increased appetite’, as of late.”_ _

__“Interesting…” She picked up the pace and placed her hands under his balls, fondling them ever so gingerly. He refrained from commenting on how similar she sounded to Tharja with that last remark, opting instead to just enjoy what she was doing and watching her breasts bobbing around to the motion of her movements. They may not have been Tharja or Noire’s size, but they were very pleasant to look at regardless._ _

__Feeling the familiar haze of pleasure clouding his mind, he gently grabbed Severa’s wrist, removed his pants properly and then threw her down on his cloak and tank top. At first he was afraid such a sudden, rough action would’ve pissed her off, but she just let out a surprised yelp as she fell on her stomach, but soon raised herself onto all fours, sticking her ass out. He had expected her to be shyer than this, more prudish and less inclined to having sex in the open and not somewhere private and romantic, but he reminded herself that Severa, like Noire, had been raised in a very chaotic, dangerous environment, and a little dirt wasn’t going to get in the way of what she wanted, even if she preferred being spoiled. That, and she seemed to have a very healthy sex drive of her own._ _

__He positioned himself on his knees behind her, the soft sand beneath his clothes giving way to his weight. He touched her ass again for what felt like the umpteenth time that day, but he couldn’t get over how perfect it felt in his hands. Slowly, he pulled down her tight panties, and she kicked them off her legs and reassumed her position quickly, clearly looking forward to this as much as he did. “Are you ready, Severa?”_ _

__“Yeah.” She replied without missing a beat. “Um…will it hurt?”_ _

__“It usually does the first time for a little while, yeah, so tell me how you feel. I promise I’ll be as gentle as I can.”_ _

__“You better!” She said as confidently as she could, but she failed to mask her nervousness. She gripped his cloak hard, bracing herself for her first time._ _

__Seeing her in this position made him thankful he was so close to becoming fish food, or else she might not have landed here to check up on him. He scooted a little closer, grabbed his dick and prodded against her entrance._ _

__“Mhaaa…” She breathed, pushing back and forth, matching his tempo._ _

__He chuckled. “I’m glad you’re already enjoying yourself so much. You’re adorable.”_ _

__“W-Well if you can make me feel better, what are you waiting for?! I don’t have all day.” She turned around to look at him, her pigtails sweeping across his cloak._ _

__Not finding a reason not to obey the wishes of a very beautiful, naked woman, he inserted the tip of his dick. She groaned at the strange mixture of pleasure and pain, but she didn’t say or do anything that would imply that she wanted him to stop. He let herself get used to the length inside her before he pushed deeper, burying about half of his cock in her, which elicited much more delightful sounds from her. Her knees and arms shook a little bit, but she held firm. After a pause, he moved deeper in and made small thrusting movements to get her used to the friction._ _

__“Aah…” She moaned sweetly, her eyes shut closed as she sucked in her lips. “I-Is that all you’ve got?”_ _

__“Well, first of all, this is not a competition and I’m trying my best not to hurt you. Secondly, no, there’s still a little bit more to go.”_ _

__“What?!” She tried looking at him, but a convenient, somewhat more powerful thrust made her arch her neck back and produce an unintelligible, pleasure-drowned sound instead._ _

__He loved getting these reactions out of her. Had this been Tharja, he would’ve had to work much harder to get the same response, but Severa seemed to love everything he did, even if she didn’t want to admit it. He finally inserted his entire cock in her, penetrating her completely. She bit her lip, trying to avoid making any whimpering sounds, but at the same time began pushing herself against him even harder, not deterred by the huge cock inside of her._ _

__Taking it easy at first, Robin let her do the majority of the work. She rocked her hips back and forth slowly at first, but soon grew bolder, making circling movements to ensure his dick hit all the right places. In the meantime, he stretched out his hands and started to caress her breasts; they were warm, just like the inside of her pussy was, reflecting the desire they felt for each other, and as he had speculated previously, they fit perfectly in his hands as if they had been shaped for that specific purpose._ _

__Unable to hold himself back any longer, he grabbed her flawlessly flat waist and started pounding her, the increasingly erotic sounds escaping her mouth and ever more daring movements goading him into action as if his hips moved on their own accord. Whatever scathing comment she could’ve come up with would’ve been drowned out by the sheer satisfaction and thrill she was feeling as he relentlessly shoved his member into her core, producing a cacophony of wet sounds, grunts and haggard moans as the familiar smell of sex spread out across the beach, mingling with the scents from the forest and nearby lake._ _

__“Hah…” He made no effort to hide his ecstatic state, the desire in his voice making her effect on him clear as day. ”Good enough for you?”_ _

__It took a few seconds before she trusted herself to speak. “Is…mm...that all you’ve got?”_ _

__A challenge, huh? Robin loved those. “As a matter of fact…” He let go of her waist and instead grabbed ahold of her pigtails, his sweaty palms gripping the carefully groomed crimson hair tightly as he pulled her against him, suspending her in the air as her arms were left dangling in front of her limply. Putting even more force behind his already powerful thrusts, this new position had just the effect he wanted._ _

__“Uwaaaa! Haaaah!” She screamed in delight, her voice echoing across the water and throughout the forest as if she wanted the whole world to know what she was experiencing. She began panting frantically, her already high-pitched voice rising even further as the whimpering sounds she had tried to conceal poured out of her mouth unabatedly. “This…this is too muuuuch! I’m…I’m…”_ _

__Oh, how he had longed to hear these words._ _

__“I’M GONNA CUM!” As if on cue, a hot, clear liquid burst out of her and made its way down his cock, staining the cloak they were sitting on, but Robin didn’t let up – he had yet to have his orgasm, after all. Her entire body tensed, but instead of relaxing immediately afterwards, she remained completely rigid by his repeated pounding. “R-ROBIN?! I-I-I need time to…you’re gonna…!”_ _

__She tightened even harder, which finally prompted his own release, shooting a huge load of his thick, white liquid into her most private area which, in her hypersensitive state, was enough to get her off a second time. “HIYAAAAAaaa...aah…aa…” Her eyes shot wide only to close a few seconds later, and her entire body could finally relax now that Robin had had his turn. She hung her head down, mouth agape, as she fell forward and landed on his cloak on her stomach, her nectar mixed with his cum further staining the hem of it. The tactician sat down in the sand, leaned backwards while supporting himself on his arms and gathered his breath, looking proudly at the state he had left Severa in. She was lying face down on the dark fabric, her arms positioned parallel down her sweaty sides completely motionless while her hips twitched every so often. He grabbed her ankle – the only thing he could touch without having to move, which he had no desire of doing at the present – and stroked it as if to tell her she had done well and that he was very satisfied with what they’d done._ _

__Surprisingly, even though her body lay completely still, she mumbled, “That was pretty intense.”_ _

__“Yeah, yeah it was.”_ _

__“…Was I any good?”_ _

__“Absolutely marvelous.” He assured her. “How was I?”_ _

__“You were alright.” She turned to lie on her back, flashing him a cheeky grin to show her she was playing down how good it had felt. “Um…sorry about the cloak.”_ _

__He laughed. “You know, I didn’t actually think that far when you threw it down and I arranged for us to be able to lie on it, so it’s my fault; I’ll wash it as soon as I get home.”_ _

__Relieved that he didn’t seem to mind, she continued, “Speaking of which, we probably have to go soon if we want to get home before it gets dark. Gawds, can’t a lady bask in the afterglow in peace…?”_ _

__“We’ll have plenty of times to do that in the future though, won’t we?”_ _

__“You’re right.” She said, looking at him slyly. “So, was I better than Mother?”_ _

__“Severa…”_ _

__“I won’t tell her, I promise!”_ _

__“Like I’d believe that.”_ _

__“I see…so the only way of finding out the truth is to compare the results myself. Hmm…”_ _

__Not liking the tone of that, he asked, “W-What are you talking about now?”_ _

__“Oh, nothing~” She replied far too sweetly for it to sound believable. She stood up on shaking legs and walked over to the edge of the lake to wash herself off, careful not to anger whatever beast it was that had tried eating Robin even though it wouldn’t be able to swim that close to the beach. He followed her lead and washed himself off, and before they got dressed again, they took a few minutes to once again thoroughly explore each other’s naked bodies. Something told Robin that the flight home would be a very congenial one indeed._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I can't believe it's finally finished. I've had a lot to do recently and this chapter just kept expanding - I'll stick to writing somewhat simpler chapters in the future! Due to the length and my hectic schedule, it might not be as good as the previous chapters, but I hope you'll enjoy it regardless.
> 
> So they're finally on their way home! Next up is a quick bonus chapter with the story's first threesome and then it is, at last, time for everyone's favorite pega-pony princess!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment telling me what you thought of the chapter. I appreciate all feedback, constructive criticism, speculation and even suggestions and requests which may make their way into the story if I like them, so fire up that keyboard.
> 
> For those of you needing more Awakening harems, which a lot of people ask me about, I once again recommend "A Change of Tactics", written by my friend JLDavenport, who often helps me with ideas or even sometimes reads through a few paragraphs to make sure my writing is up to par. Here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7165721/chapters/16266056 
> 
> Of course, I want your comments before you move on and read his story! Speaking of which, after Cynthia's chapter, should I hold a vote for the next Shepherd or should I move on to Olivia, who got second place in the last poll?


	7. A Crimson Contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! As promised, here's the threesome chapter. However, as I've also promised in the comments numerous times, I'm also telling you guys that it involves incest, which starts about halfway into the chapter. 
> 
> If you really dislike that sort of thing, then feel free to just read half of the story or skip it entirely. This chapter doesn't advance the story very much, but I'd appreciate it if you could at least read the notes at the end if you're still intent on following the story.

There were few things that really got Robin’s heart racing. As a tactician and a man of logic, it was both in his nature as well as his job to keep calm and analyze any situation regardless of its nature. Naturally, this didn’t mean that he was an unfeeling man by any means; he got scared when his friends were in danger, he laughed when he was happy and whenever he spent time with one of the women in his group of particularly intimate friends, he felt passion and joy just like anyone else would have in such a situation. He simply prided himself on his ability to keep a cool head and be a source of strength to those around him no matter the circumstances. 

So when Cordelia had come into his office and invited him to her home with a smile that could’ve frozen the entire room in spite of the summer heat, he got surprised when his heart skipped a beat out of fear and he had been unable to say anything aside from stammering out a weak ‘sure’.

Now, it wasn’t hard to figure out what Cordelia wanted: Severa must’ve said something, either accidentally or on purpose, about what had happened between him and her during their mission to Summerpeak. Three days had passed since their return, and he was almost impressed that the younger Pegasus Knight had been able to keep that secret for so long given how ecstatic she had been at the prospect of beating her mother at something. 

He doubted Cordelia would react as well as Tharja had done; two days ago, during one of her surprise visits, he had nervously confessed to sleeping with her daughter as well, and she had merely replied that she had a good taste in men and then continued kissing him as if he had just commented on the weather. Noire was still unaware of her mother and Robin sharing a bed on a regular basis, and he was thinking hard of a good way of telling her about it. However, right now, his mind was completely focused on surviving his scheduled meeting with Cordelia.

Making his way through the western part of Ylisstol, he walked through old, charmingly narrow streets and alleys surrounded by old-fashioned houses. Cordelia lived much closer to the castle than him, and while this part of town was a bit too loud for him during the day, it was delightful at night the way the footsteps of a handful of night owls echoed across the small streets. He reached a square with a fountain in the center, the sound of pouring water soothing him as he took a right past a cozy bar. Before long he stood outside of the Commander’s abode, a quaint house somewhat separated from the rest of its neighbors which guaranteed the privacy of its residents. 

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the, fittingly enough, pegasus-shaped metal door knocker and knocked twice. Cordelia, unarmored but still dressed in her uniform, opened almost immediately. 

“Robin.” She said neutrally. “Please, come in.”

He followed her into the living room where Severa lay lazily on the couch, bouncing her ankles on the armrest impatiently. It was a very traditional, homely room, adorned with furniture that didn’t quite fit a woman as young as Cordelia, but it was immediately apparent that it was her home due to how neat everything was; had the mood been more amicable, he would’ve joked that Cordelia could’ve become a good maid.

When Severa saw Robin, she flashed him a predatory grin that told him she had planned well for this encounter. No doubt she was already trying to start that competition with Cordelia, and in spite of the older woman wearing a dangerously emotionless expression that sent a shiver down his spine, he was curious to see just what Severa was going to do. 

It didn’t take long for him to find out. She sat up and practically jumped out of the couch, walking towards him slowly but with a barely concealed excitement, swinging her hips entrancingly. Robin didn’t know how to react to this now that Cordelia seemed to be ready to skewer him at any given moment, but Severa didn’t care about that; she threw her arms around his neck, brought her face close to his and said in a sultry voice, “Hello there, handsome.”

“Um…hi?” Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place. 

“Severa, stop that!” Cordelia said firmly, disapproval clear in her eyes. “I brought him here to talk about our…situation.” 

Well, that was just about what he had expected. He braced himself for what could end up being a very long and possibly sad night. Severa had them both right where she wanted them. 

The younger Pegasus Knight didn’t let go of Robin, but looked at her mother. “And I said I wouldn’t give him up that easily, so I guess we’re at an impasse, huh?” 

Cordelia sighed. “Can we at least sit down and discuss this as adults? You look like you’re going to eat him up.” She walked over to the couch, crossing her long, toned legs, clasping the upper kneecap with her hands. Even in an uncomfortable situation such as this, she looked calm and refined. 

Following her lead, Robin and Severa sat down on the couch. With the two redheads on either side, the tactician would have to deal with one girl toying with them both in a manner that reminded him of Morgan while at the same time trying not to anger the woman to his right. No one said anything; Cordelia cleared her throat a few too many times to show that she was thinking of saying something admonishing, Severa discreetly stroked the outer side of Robin’s thigh and the man himself was caught between his desires and his survival instinct. A single bead of sweat made its way down his face when the Commander saw what her daughter was doing.

“For goodness’ sake, Severa, give the man some room to breathe.” She scolded, sounding more awkward than annoyed. 

Severa responded by making it more obvious what she was doing, now caressing the tactician’s inner thighs and tracing the lines of his pants with her finger. “Why? I’m just trying to make him feel at home.” She rested her head against his shoulder and hummed contently, making sure to glance at Cordelia and gauge her reaction. “Right, Robin? You’re not…uncomfortable are you?”

Blast, even though she was clearly exaggerating the sweetness in her voice to get under Cordelia’s skin, Robin found it difficult to oppose her; what manner of sorcery was this? “Ah, no, I mean, maybe we should, uh, talk, or something?”

“You sure sound convincing. What’s the matter with you, Robin? I can’t believe you couldn’t even handle two days alone with my daughter without…well, you know! Wasn’t I and two other women good enough for you?” Cordelia glared at him for a moment, but her eyes soon returned to a smug-looking Severa. 

“Wait, two more? Who’s the third woman? I thought it was just you and Noire?” 

Looking shocked, Cordelia spoke, “Hasn’t he even told you that?! He’s also sleeping with Tharja!”

“Huh.” Severa shrugged. “That makes sense, she’s been stalking him like crazy. It was just a matter of time.” 

It came as a complete surprise to both Cordelia and Robin that Severa would just let something like that slide; she kept stroking him and humming softly, clouding Robin’s thoughts and making it more difficult to stay focused on the matter at hand. 

The older woman spoke first. “Is that all you have to say?! Severa, honey, this isn’t normal! I mean, we’re two pairs of mothers and daughters, who knows how many more weird fantasies he’s got in that brilliant, perverted head of his!” 

Raising his hand, he spoke awkwardly, “I’m still here, you know.” 

They both ignored him. Severa sat up properly and glared at her mother, crossing her arms with one of her trademark huffs. “So what? It doesn’t hurt me. Besides, you cheated on Father to join this little sex group, and it sounds like you don’t want to stop seeing Robin, otherwise you would’ve just said that your affair was over.” 

Gritting her teeth, Cordelia tried coming up with an explanation or at least an excuse, but she couldn’t find any. She slumped her shoulders and looked down at the floor, looking considerably less threatening than she had just a minute ago. “It’s true, I don’t want to stop seeing Robin…when I’m with him, I feel so alive…”

They looked at her, and Robin even dared to place a hand on her shoulder, relieved when she didn’t shrug it off. 

“But we’re mother and daughter, Severa, we can’t possibly be with the same man!” The Commander continued, standing up, annoyed at their current predicament. 

“So what do you suggest we do?” Severa said with a barely concealed grin. Robin could immediately tell that this was going exactly as she had expected, and he was too curious to see what she had planned to stop her. 

Cordelia spread out her arms in frustration. “I don’t know, maybe Robin could choose who he wants to keep seeing?” 

“But Mother!” Severa’s voice was thick with fake shock, even going so far as to bring the tips of her fingers to her mouth to look exaggeratedly surprised. “We can’t make him choose between us! It’s not fair to him OR to us! It would just make two out of three people involved feel awful.” 

That much was true, Robin admitted mentally. He would never have been able to put them in a position where they’d get hurt and possibly fight among themselves because of him; he’d rather stop seeing everyone in his group before that happened. No matter how bad his urges got, he would never want anyone to get hurt on his behalf. 

It seemed like Cordelia agreed with her daughter’s sentiment, but it only served to confuse her even further. She massaged her temples, muttering something under her breath, and then said, “So what should we do?” 

“Simple!” Severa burst out without missing a beat, standing up and placing her hands on her sides. “We’re going to have a contest!”

“A contest?” Robin and Cordelia asked in unison.

“Uh-huh. That way there’ll be no hard feelings between us, and the winner gets to decide what happens next.” She explained merrily, walking up to where Cordelia was standing. “The competition is...” She paused dramatically, and the senior Shepherds couldn’t help but to lean forward in anticipation. “…See who can make Robin the horniest!” 

Cordelia opened her mouth in shock; at first she couldn’t manage to make a sound, until finally she all but screeched, “WHAT?! That’s absurd! Robin, say something!”

Taken off guard, and shocked – yet intrigued – by Severa’s proposal, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to defuse the situation. “I think that’s a great idea.” His tongue acted faster than his brain, his response making Severa light up like the summer sun. “I mean, no one here wants to stop doing what we are doing, and if you’re so against, er, ‘sharing’ me with Severa, then perhaps this is for the best.” 

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing…” Cordelia said, bringing a hand to her forehead, eyes wide in shock. “This must be some kind of elaborate prank; surely my life didn’t just get this messed up…” 

“Well, if you can come up with a better idea, we’re all ears.” Severa said. “Otherwise, I’ll take that as my cue to begin.” 

With a defeated expression, Cordelia sat down on a nearby chair, still holding on to her head as if she would fall down from dizziness otherwise. However, a part of Robin suspected Cordelia, at least to some extent, merely put up an act of being outraged to cope with the bizarre situation they had found themselves in. She was a strong woman who wouldn’t be bullied into doing something she wasn’t comfortable with; had she truly been this upset, she would’ve thrown him out of the house already. Indeed, a part of him suspected her competitive nature awakened as soon as her daughter mentioned a competition and was thinking of an excuse to join in.

It seemed as if though Severa would provide one for her, as she said, “Aw, are you scared I’d beat you, Mother?”

The Commander clicked her tongue but didn’t reply. 

“If you don’t want to fight for him, I might as well just claim my reward right now.” Robin should’ve protested against being objectified in that manner, but his rational objections and complaints dissipated when he saw Severa turning around and walking towards him, looking like she was having the time of her life. Her playful smile lit up her entire face, showing off every detail of her unbelievably pretty face while the lovely Pegasus Knight dress revealed just the right amount of her slender legs. 

“Wait!” Cordelia stood up, and Severa stopped dead in her tracks. A competitive spark had appeared in the older woman’s eyes; if this was the only way to get out of this mess, then she would do it, as perfectly and elegantly as she did everything else, and she wasn’t going to lose to her daughter in something like this. “So, how are we going to do this?” 

Severa looked ecstatic, her eyes showing the same fire that Cordelia’s possessed, and Robin thought that even if they hadn’t looked so similar, it would’ve been impossible to not see that they were related. The tension in the room was rising, and he was eagerly anticipating what would happen next. “I’ll go first and do whatever comes to mind for, say, one minute, then it’s your turn, and we keep that up for a little while until Robin can declare a winner. Sounds good, Mother?” 

“Hmph.” Cordelia smirked. “Is that all? Then this should be over in no time.” 

“I’ll make you eat those words.” Severa said happily as she walked towards him. Robin couldn’t quite wrap his head around just how quickly the entire situation had been turned on its head; Cordelia’s competitive nature had really gotten the better of her quickly. 

When Severa sat next to him, Robin couldn’t help but to feel all giddy with excitement, unsure as to where this would lead and how far it could escalate. “By the way, the rules are fine for me as well.” He joked, partly because he felt like he needed to say something, partly to remove some of the tension in the room; it would be easier to enjoy this if everyone was on good terms, after all.

Grinning at him and leaning in close, Severa said, “Who cares what you think?” It was clear that she wasn’t being serious, but she didn’t wait for him to answer her regardless. She started to gently play with his hair, looking at him longingly before she kissed him on the cheek, her soft, full lips tickling the area and giving him goosebumps; he hadn’t expected her to start so gently, but the slow, sensual start was welcomed by him. He could feel her tenderly massaging his neck as she moved her lips slowly around his cheek, her eyelashes grazing his temples; she really knew how to make him feel completely at ease even though they were being watched intently. The minute passed all too quickly, and Severa finished her first session by kissing him quickly on the lips. “Don’t miss me too much while I’m gone, okay?” 

Unable to promise something like that, he just watched her get up and leave, then shifted his attention to the other redhead approaching him. She sat in his lap, her impressive rear pressing down against his legs while her long, practically shining hair brushed against his knees. She snaked her arms around his neck and gently placed her forehead against his, her breath feeling hot against his face as they looked at each other. 

“I’ve missed you.” She said after a while, kissing him softly. Much like Severa, she began gently, but unlike her, Cordelia had gone straight for the mouth. Their tongues met only briefly as the Pegasus Knight seemed to want to restrain herself, focusing mostly on the lips instead so as to not get too carried away too quickly. He placed his hands on her toned legs, squeezing them and appreciating the warmth of her velvety skin. Her legs had long been a subject of fascination for him; while she was definitely not muscular, the results of her training were apparent, which complimented her body wonderfully, especially her legs. Thinking that, he slowly ran his nails across her thighs down to her thigh high boots, causing her to stop kissing him and close her eyes to fully appreciate his touch. 

“Aw, why is it already over?” Cordelia muttered sadly, leaving the comfort of his lap, discreetly patting his erection with a wink before she walked over to the other side of the room where Severa leaned against the wall with crossed arms and an impressed smirk, making sure her hips moved as enticingly as possible. It was a hypnotic sight to behold, as Cordelia’s big, round ass, partially visible through the contour of her dress, was nothing short of amazing, and her hips were wide enough to accommodate it. 

While passing Cordelia on her way to Robin, Severa said, “Is that all you’ve got, Mother?”

“We’ve only just begun, sweetheart.” There was an unmistakable edge to their voices as they pried for each other’s weaknesses, trying to throw the other off balance. 

Severa removed her boots, having no stockings underneath them, and placed them next to the couch and sat down on his lap, her arms pressing lightly against his chest. “You prefer me, don’t you, Robin?” Her voice was sweet, timid and quiet, a far cry from how she usually sounded. Even though he knew she was just trying to score some bonus points, he would’ve been lying if he said it wasn’t working; she might not be the best actress, but she knew how to butter people up. “I’d get so sad if you didn’t pick me, you know…”

“Severa, you know I–“ 

“Shh…it’s okay, I know you need some more convincing, so just sit back and let me take good care of you.” She silenced his response immediately and dove for his mouth, kissing him much more fiercely this time. She circled her tongue around his, making appreciative sounds as she explored his mouth. She thrusted her hips against his cock, stimulating him further as he sat back and let her take charge; this was their competition, after all, he could be in control later. The slow buildup had done wonders in leaving him wanting more, and he felt a pang of frustration when she pulled back and left his lap, but it didn’t last long as Cordelia soon took her place, grinding needily against him and moaning into his ears. Robin couldn’t help but to close his eyes, and the last thing he saw before he did so was Severa looking at her mother in shock, not having expected her to have such a side to her, not that Robin could blame her, as he too had been surprised by just how perverted she could get. 

Eventually, Robin lost track of how many times they switched places as things steadily escalated. Somewhere along the line he had lost both his cloak and his tank top and was now sitting bare chested in the Pegasus Knight Commander’s living room, passionately making out with her and her very own daughter. Even though he had mostly been sitting still thus far, he still needed to take deep breaths between their turns, which intervals seemed to grow shorter. They no longer walked over to the other side in the room to wait, but rather just stood right next to the couch, watching jealously as they eagerly awaited their next turn.

Their bodies had gotten hotter and hotter, and Robin thought it’d be hard to hold himself back much longer – a part of him had even forgotten about the contest, but the rules were still being followed, and the two did their best to make him as horny as they possibly could. So far, it was a very even competition, he thought as Cordelia licked her lips after having kissed him, standing up, taking deep breaths and doing her best to straighten her somewhat disheveled hair and messed up dress. 

Severa approached him, breathing heavily and tugging at the collar of her uniform; it looked as if she was hesitating, but before Robin could ask her what was wrong, she ripped her dress open, forcefully unbuttoning the top part of it and exposing her naked breasts. “I can’t hold back any longer!” As soon as she sat down, a strap holding the dress open fell down her arm; she looked almost feral, and the way she kissed him all over his face, making her way down his neck to his collarbones, matched her current appearance. Her soft, ample tits touched his wet skin, causing him to hold on to her hips tight and press her against him as he couldn’t just sit back and enjoy himself anymore; he needed more. He groaned in appreciation, but was soon silenced as the young Pegasus Knight straightened her back and pulled his head into her bosom, and he could only respond by kissing and sucking on every millimeter he could reach. 

In spite of a frenzied Severa requiring his full attention, he could see Cordelia in the corner of his eye; she was rubbing her legs together, holding a finger to the bottom lip of her half open mouth. She was enraptured by what she was seeing, while at the same time trying not to show it, just as she tried not staring jealously at her daughter’s chest. 

“It’s…it’s my turn now, isn’t it?” Cordelia asked, almost hesitant to interrupt them. To the tactician’s surprise, Severa snapped out of her almost feral state immediately, pulled back to reality by someone talking to them. She wordlessly slid off his lap and pulled the strap back up to her shoulder and closed the buttons on her uniform. She cleared her throat and ran her hands through her long pigtails, making sure she was still looking presentable. 

Robin exhaled heavily, leaning forward and supporting his weight on his elbows which rested on his knees. “I think I have to announce the winner soon, don’t I? Otherwise we’ll be here all night, and I’m not sure I’d survive that.” 

“Hah, what better way to go?” Severa asked with a wink, having regained some of her composure, but like Cordelia she radiated a lust which electrified the air of the room. Robin had no idea how either of them would react when he had to choose a winner, and he knew they wouldn’t accept a draw. 

Cordelia sat down on his lap once more, but decided to change position at the last second. She turned around, grabbed ahold of his knees and pressed her ass against him, grinding up against his dick slowly. She closed her eyes and let out a satisfied little gasp, pulling up her uniform just enough so that Robin could fully appreciate the sight while making sure Severa couldn’t make out anything underneath it. 

“F-Fuck…Cordelia…” He muttered. This was an almost unparalleled feeling, and Cordelia knew how much he loved her ass. She had finally decided to use her trump card. Thoughts blurred together as she kept working her magic, grinding his penis between her buttocks, and he wondered if Severa would object if he removed his pants right then and there. She seemed to have other things on her mind, however, as she stared at the pair’s blissful expressions as their moans reverberated across the room. She looked mesmerized by her mother, but also afraid that she would lose the competition.

Once her time was up, she stood up, straightening her dress with a smug smile as Robin was left groaning, arms spread out against the backrest of the couch. She looked at Severa with an air of superiority. “Think you can beat that?” 

The younger girl bit her lip. “Well…I’ve got one secret weapon left.” 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, but Robin has to watch me closely.” 

Having recovered quickly, Robin looked at her expectantly, curious as to see where this would lead. Cordelia had revitalized him, and he now wanted things to progress; a secret final weapon to finish the competition sounded perfect to him, although he didn’t know how Severa could possibly beat Cordelia now. 

Severa took a deep breath, kept it in for a few seconds and then let it out. “You ready for this?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Robin replied, trying to play down his excitement and temper his expectations. 

However, nothing could’ve prepared him for what he’d see next: Severa quickly placed her hands on her mother’s cheeks and kissed her – not innocently, like the small pecks Morgan usually planted on his cheeks, but a serious, deep kiss, tongue and all.

Cordelia pulled away in surprise, wiping off the saliva from her lips and edges of her cheeks. “W-What are you– mmf!?” Severa didn’t let her get away that easily, again moving in to claim her mother’s lips for herself, one arm wrapped around her lower back and the other behind her head to really push her into the kiss. Sloppy, wet sounds coupled with guttural gasps filled the room, and Robin could only stare in awe at the scene in front of him. While Cordelia looked shocked and unsure, she only offered a half-hearted resistance; it was clear that they were both as aroused as he was after their so-called contest, and this was Severa’s final way of escalating things further and sealing the deal. 

Placing a hand on Cordelia’s breast, Severa caused the older woman to break the kiss and moan, looking away in shame at her own reaction. However, she wasn’t given enough time to even explain herself or come up with an excuse as Severa went in for another kiss, this time varying between sucking on her lower lip and dominating the other woman’s tongue. Cordelia could do nothing but to emit satisfied noises as she failed to regain any semblance of control over the situation. 

This went on for more than two minutes until Cordelia finally broke it off, sitting down in a chair to catch her breath and to try to understand what had just happened. Severa looked a bit shocked herself, but was still wearing a smug grin as she looked expectantly at Robin, hoping he would once and for all declare her the winner. 

“Severa, what was…hah…” Cordelia began, but her words faded into nothing before she could finish her phrase. 

“That was me winning the contest and showing my dear mother some affection at the same time.” She explained cheekily, flicking one of her pigtails. “You got a little carried away there, so someone had to keep you under control.” 

Cordelia was still panting. “Hah…you haven’t won yet…”

“Actually, she has.” Robin spoke up, interrupting their banter. He couldn’t take much more of this, and Severa had gone above and beyond what he had expected; he should’ve been shocked and appalled by what she had done and what he had seen, but all he felt was arousal and intrigue as he tried not to think about the dream he had had where Morgan had jacked him off, or Cordelia’s comment about his interest in going for mothers and their daughters. Perhaps this was just who he was in the bedchamber, but he would save that introspection for later, when his cock wasn’t throbbing like a pulse after a long training session and he didn’t have two horny women competing for his affection to deal with. “If she had gone on for much longer, I would’ve…well. The point is, Severa has won.” 

The girl in question jumped up and down, her breasts bouncing wildly underneath her dress as she did so, then ran up to him to give him a soft kiss. “I knew you’d choose me!” She looked over at Cordelia, who hung her head in defeat. “That means I get to decide what happens with you.”

“Tsk…” Cordelia breathed and looked to the side, crossing her arms, looking remarkably like Severa at that moment. “I guess our time together is over, huh Robin?” She tried forcing a smile, but her quivering lips gave her true feelings away.

“Oh don’t be so overdramatic!” Severa said merrily, walking over to Cordelia, cupping her cheek in her hand. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“H-Huh…?” 

“You heard me: I get to decide what happens, and after seeing you fighting so hard for your place in Robin’s little group and acting like such a good little slut, I think I want to keep you around.” 

“Y-You can’t be serious…then the whole competition was meaningless!”

“Not at all, this way I’ve guaranteed the top spot and asserted my dominance over you.” She smiled wickedly as she began caressing her mother’s cheek. Cordelia looked up at her daughter, nervousness written on her face. “And you would’ve kicked me out if you had won, but I’m not as cruel as you. I think we’re going to have a lot of fun together.” 

Robin didn’t dare to intervene, nor did he want to. This was a twisted, impossibly selfish desire coming true right before his eyes, and he was afraid he’d mess it up by saying something stupid. Instead, he let Severa do the talking.

Severa kissed the Commander, taking her time as if to savor her victory. “First things first, you and I are going to give Robin here a little present. Come with me.” She pulled Cordelia up from the chair and led her out of the room after instructing Robin to wait there. He sat down in the couch and wondered what she had in mind this time; she had been a constant barrage of surprises tonight, and he was looking forward to seeing how she would keep impressing him.

It didn’t take long for them to return. At first, he didn’t see any real change, until his eyes fell on Cordelia’s hair; it was styled into two pigtails, held together by two very girly pink ribbons, something that clashed completely with her usual demeanor and attire, but he loved it nevertheless. The older Pegasus Knight rubbed her arm nervously, refusing to meet Robin’s gaze; she had been dollied up for his and Severa’s amusement, but as the loser of the competition, she would have accept the consequences of losing. 

Beaming at Severa, he said, “I can’t believe you remember what I told you.” He sounded genuinely impressed and even a bit touched. “Thanks for thinking about my ‘weird fetishes’, Severa.” 

“Don’t mention it. I think it rather suits this little slut.” She slapped Cordelia’s butt, causing her to yelp in surprise. “Don’t you agree, skank?” 

“N-Not really…” Cordelia mumbled, rubbing the area where she had been slapped, thankful she was still wearing her dress as protection. “I haven’t worn this hairstyle since I was a little girl.”

“Oh, so I’m a kid now, is that it?” Severa asked angrily, pushing Cordelia down onto the couch next to Robin. “I guess we’re going to have to teach you not to be such a rude bitch, huh Robin?”

He nodded, running a hand through the older woman’s hair. “Indeed, that was a low blow, Cordelia; I think you need to be punished.”

“But I-“ She couldn’t say any more as his kiss cut off any protests she might’ve had. He cupped her face, his palms caressing her cheeks while the tip of his fingers brushed against her hair. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, letting him do all the work, something he happily did after having been relatively passive for such a long time. She tasted as sweet as always, and the fragrance of fresh fruit clashed only served to make him want to hold her close and not letting go. However, Severa soon seated herself on the other side of her mother and tugged at her hair, causing the Commander to turn around in surprise only to be met by yet another kiss, this one a lot fiercer. Not wanting to just sit idly by and await his turn, Robin grabbed Cordelia’s modest breasts and started playing with them, causing her to moan into Severa’s mouth. 

When she felt it was Robin’s turn, Severa passed the heavily-panting Cordelia over to him, whose lips were wet from a mixture of their saliva, and as the senior Shepherds got busy, she started unbuttoning her mother’s uniform. 

“W-W-Wait, Severa!” Cordelia protested meekly, covering her chest as the straps of her dress fell down along her arms, baring her shoulders. “I-Isn’t this a bit much too quickly?” 

Her only response was a kiss to her neck, shoulders and exposed back. Her face flushed even redder and her grip on the dress loosened, prompting Robin to open it up once and for all and start sucking on her small tits. All she could do was whimper in pleasure as she was being taken care of from two fronts. Of course, since they were sitting down, the dress was still covering her lower regions no matter how far down they pulled it. 

Taking a small break from pleasing Cordelia, the tactician grabbed her waist and tilted her slightly to the side so that he could move forward and smooch Severa, making sure she didn’t feel left out, as she could be a very jealous person. What sounded like a far-off, weak moan from Cordelia made them return their attention to her, however, and they lay her down on the couch and yanked off the dress, leaving her in only a very small pair of white panties with pink, ruffled edges. She gasped and covered her chest, her face as red as Severa’s was whenever she was embarrassed, and she looked up at them distantly, gritting her teeth. 

“Wait a second…” Severa said, her breath uneven and her tone incredulous. “Those are MY panties! What the hells, Mother?!” 

“I-I– muah!?” She wasn’t even given a chance to defend herself as her daughter ran a finger along her pussy, inspecting her panties. Cordelia just gritted her teeth and pressed the back of her head hard against the cushions, the sensations spreading throughout her entire body.

“You’ve got them all wet!” She complained, still rubbing against her mother’s entrance. “Gawds, you’re going to have to wash them later – after your punishment!”

Thinking she was already being punished, Robin assumed this was Severa’s way of saying she wanted things to step up. The younger girl threw Cordelia onto the ground where she landed on her stomach on the soft, white rug. Severa immediately moved on to strip Cordelia of her last remaining garment protecting her modesty, causing the Commander to shiver at her exposed situation and at how she was at the mercy of her own daughter. Severa then quickly removed her own dress, stripping down to her damp, cutesy panties which she removed slowly with a wicked grin, balling them up in her hand She then sat down on Cordelia’s back, pulled her mother’s head up by gripping her long hair…

…And shoved her panties into Cordelia’s mouth. 

Surprised muffles and stifled screams of protest accompanied Cordelia’s sudden, erratic movements, but Severa covered her mother’s mouth and hushed her. “This is just your punishment, now be a good little whore and accept it! I thought you loved my panties! You should be grateful you get them straight from the source!” As Cordelia calmed down and closed her eyes, bracing for whatever was coming her way, Severa jumped off her back and motioned for Robin to sit on the other side of Cordelia’s hips. 

“You take the left side and I take the right.” She commanded, raising her arm to show what she was about to do. Cordelia turned around and looked at them in a mixture of horror and arousal; she knew what was coming, and Robin knew how much it had turned her on the last time they had had sex, otherwise he would likely have hesitated, but Cordelia knew she could stop this at any time if she wanted to, and the look in her eye told him she wanted them to proceed.

“Gotcha.” Was all he said, raising his arm and quickly lowering it, delivering a precise slap to his friend’s round buttock, causing it to jiggle uncontrollably. Cordelia arched her back and let out a stifled scream immediately afterwards as her skin reddened. 

“Mmph! Mmph! Mmgh!”

Taking that as her cue to deliver her punishment, Severa spanked her mother on the other butt cheek, evoking a similar reaction from the woman under them. “You really like this, don’t you? I never knew you were such a slut, Mother. What would our sisters say?” The Commander lowered her head and her expression darkened at the mention of ‘her girls’, but since she was still unable to speak due to the panties in her mouth, her daughter could continue taunting her without any fear of retaliation. “Poor Cynthia looks up to you, you know, but now look at you: lying on the ground lost in pleasure from two people spanking your gigantic ass.” She delivered another, much harder slap to emphasize her point, and Cordelia rolled her eyes back into her head and let out what would’ve been a guttural roar had her mouth not been covered.

Loving the sound of Cordelia and turned on immensely by Severa’s low, seductive tone as she taunted and spanked her mother as hard as she could, Robin felt like it was his turn, delivering yet another slap to the already red, sensitive skin, earning him a look of approval from the pigtailed haired girl, and the two met for a hungry kiss while Cordelia thrashed on the floor, gripping the rug so hard that her knuckles almost turned the same shade of white as the textile. Severa brought a hand to her breast and massaged it as she kissed the whitehaired man, but she never let go of her mother’s ass, kneading it forcefully to show that her ‘punishment’ wasn’t over yet. Robin, in turn, did the same, bringing his free hand to her unoccupied breast and ran his thumb over her erect nipple, once again making sure that he didn’t want to leave her unsatisfied just because her mother was currently the center of attention.

In a flash of inspiration, he pulled Cordelia’s tired, almost limp body up and lay her across his lap, the side of her soft, sweaty upper body rubbing against his abs. He grabbed her arms and put them behind her back, holding them down with one hand as he smacked her rear again with the other. In this new, vulnerable position and because her butt was becoming so sore, she let out the loudest scream thus far, prompting Severa to seize the opportunity to strike her when she was at her weakest. The two kept on punishing Cordelia for several minutes, occasionally taking breaks to make out with each other and keep themselves horny, as they had yet to reach the main event. 

However, in her eagerness and excitement, Severa struck Cordelia’s ass with a closed fist as hard as she could from the side. The older woman’s eyes, which had been distant and half-lidded for a while, shot open as her entire body shook wildly; at first Robin thought they had gone too far and removed Severa’s panties from her mouth in a hurry, but his fears were unfounded when he saw the familiar clear liquid seeping out of her pussy. She had just orgasmed from being dominated and spanked. He rolled her over onto the rug again, on her back this time, to let her relax. Her breathing was frantic, her chest rising and falling rapidly and deeply with every loud breath she took. She covered her eyes with an arm, looking ashamed by having climaxed in front of them so easily. They all took a minute to recover, something Severa and Robin needed as well.

“Wow…” Severa said, lowering her head and inspecting Cordelia’s nectar. “I can’t believe you came so easily!” 

“Hah…hah…” Cordelia lay completely still, not wanting to move as she was completely exhausted, and just pressing her ass against the floor hurt. 

All of a sudden, the younger girl inserted two fingers into the Commander’s pussy, causing the drained woman to once again shoot her eyes open and let out a high-pitched scream, arching backwards as she in her incredibly sensitive state was being toyed with again. However, Severa soon withdrew her fingers and brought them to her lips, happily licking them clean. “Mm, you’re delicious.”

“W-What…S-Severa, you…” Cordelia couldn’t even focus on what she was saying both due to the shock of what was happening and her exhaustion. Robin couldn’t blame her; he could hardly believe what was happening either, and he suspected only Severa knew exactly what was going to happen next, but he enjoyed playing his part in her little scheme. 

He gently grabbed Severa’s hand and brought it to his mouth as well, enjoying the taste of both of the women in the room. “She’s right, you taste sweet, Cordelia.” 

“S-Stop it…it’s so embarrassing…” She covered her face with her hands, reminding him of Olivia. Even though he had been with Cordelia before, it was still hard to believe it was actually her lying naked and satisfied in front of him. 

“Well then, what happens now?” Robin asked, looking at the two naked women. “Should we go to the bedroom and let Cordelia relax, maybe?” 

Severa snorted. “No way! Mother dearest can take a little more before we go have our own fun. Isn’t that right, Mother?” 

“H-Huh…?” 

“Here, let me show you.” Severa swiftly seated herself on Cordelia’s face. The Commander grabbed ahold of her daughter’s almost equally impressive rear and squeezed it as hard as she could, but she couldn’t push her off in her weakened state. She settled down, and once she lay still, the younger Shepherd only said one word, “Lick.”

The response was immediate; Severa shut her eyes in delight and let out satisfied giggles as the woman under her did as she was told, still holding on to her round hips. “Gods…this feels so good; you’re a natural at this, you slut! I suppose it also feels better because I’m finally above you – literally, in this case…aaaah! Aaah, don’t you dare slow down now!” She rubbed her lower body slowly against her mother’s face and planted her hands firmly on her chest, clenching the modest breasts hard. “What’re you waiting for, Robin? Go on and fuck her!”

“Uh…are you sure she can handle it?” To his surprise, Cordelia discreetly gave him a weak thumbs up before she went back to massaging Severa’s ass. As he had originally suspected, she was also in-character; much like Noire, Cordelia loved having someone telling her what to do and how in the bedroom, even if her pride wouldn’t allow her to admit such things out loud. Not seeing any reason to hold himself back any longer if both of the Shepherds wanted him to fuck the pride of Ylisse, he finally removed his pants and began grinding his cock against her vagina, testing the waters as it were. Her entire body tensed up in anticipation, the immediate reaction making Robin grin to himself as he spread her legs further apart to make the insertion easier.

“See? She wants it! She wants to be fucked by two people at once!” She slapped Cordelia’s breast twice before clenching them again, rocking her hips against the face under her, causing her tits to jiggle in an alluring fashion. “Mhaa…” She sucked in a breath through gritted teeth as her pussy was still being pleasured by her mother’s tongue. “Give her what she wants, Robin! Fuck her silly!” 

He did as he was asked and put it in, unable to stop himself from grunting as the wonderful wet, warm flesh surrounded his member. Even though Cordelia had already cum, was incredibly wet and had her legs split as far as she could in her current position, it was still a bit of a challenge to get all of him into her, and every centimeter inserted caused her to whimper in approval underneath Severa’s ass, seemingly energizing her as her daughter started rocking her hips faster and faster, presumably because Cordelia had redoubled her efforts in licking the younger girl’s wet pussy. 

Grabbing her waist, he could see Cordelia’s body tensing up further, her toned stomach revealing her abs underneath his hands. With her entire face being covered by Severa’s butt, her breasts being massaged by the same girl and her stomach being grabbed by him while he started thrusting, it really looked as if her entire being was being pleasured all at once, and she made the sounds to match. She flailed her arms around, her right one pounding the floor before they returned to her daughter’s hips; the pleasure she was experiencing sent ripples across her body, filling her with more energy than she knew what she could do with. 

Picking up the pace, he jammed his cock hard into her deepest, most private area. Severa, still sitting on top of Cordelia and looking very close to finally cumming herself, bounced to the motion of his thrusts, once again making her lovely breasts jouncing up and down. He realized just how much he wanted to suck on her tits, but he wouldn’t be able to without slowing down his powerful thrusts into Cordelia’s tight cunt, and he couldn’t imagine slowing down and rid himself of the pleasure that spread out throughout his body; penetrating her made him both relax and get lost in a blissful, frantic state at the same time, prompting him to move faster and faster, harder and harder, and he was rewarded with muffled screams and the sight of her fingers digging desperately into Severa’s hips as if she were holding on for dear life.

“Uaaaah!” Severa let out a roar of pleasure, burying her hands and fingers even deeper into Cordelia’s breasts as a result, twisting them as she laughed due to how good she was feeling. “Hooooh my ghooods! She really likes this! Whatever you’re doing, don’t stop, Robin! I’m so close, and this bitch licks better when she’s being plowed!” Her hairbands came loose from the rapid movements, releasing her long, crimson hair, partially obscuring her sweaty, red, sex-crazed face. He had almost never seen her with her hair down before, but it made her looked even more like her mother, whereas Cordelia, still wearing the overly girly pink ribbons tying he hair into two pigtails, looked very similar to Severa. Not that he could see that now, as she currently had her face buried in her daughters nethers. 

“Mmph…” Cordelia let out a whimper and wrapped her legs around Robin’s lower back, making sure he didn’t slow down; her grip quickly grew weaker, showing that she was at her limits, yet held on due to sheer force of will.

Severa opened her mouth looking like she’d screech something again, but only a silent scream escaped from her wide open mouth. One of her eyes was shut tight while the other was half open, making it look like she was about to pass out, but her grip on her mother’s tits was still almost unnecessarily strong. 

The increasingly loud, needy moans meshed with the wet sounds coming from Robin’s cock hitting Cordelia’s sensitive spots over and over again. The desperate noises they were making, along with the scent from the redheads’ pussies was almost enough to drive him mad with desire. He groaned, gathering his energy and lifting up Cordelia’s hips to allow himself to reach the deepest recesses of her being, his thick rod filling her up completely.

As if on cue, Severa let out another scream, her entire body rigid and her face looking upwards towards the ceiling. “OH FUCK! I DON’T CARE IF THIS IS WRONG, IT FEELS SO GOOOOOO-EAAAAAAH!” Her voice was a bit hoarse after having screamed so much, but she didn’t hold back. She tensed up and closed her eyes, her mouth forming a small O as her body relaxed, and then finally she jumped off her mother’s face which was smeared in her nectar. 

Cordelia took several shallow breaths, furrowing her brow and biting her lower lip as high-pitched whimpers poured through her lips. Her tits, now free from her daughter’s grasp, were completely red and slightly bluish, with handprints all over them showing where and how they had been grabbed. Like Severa’s had done, they bounced around wildly as she was gripping the rug as to not get pushed away from Robin. 

Having quickly caught her breath enough to speak, Severa decided the wet sounds accompanying her mother being screwed right in front of her weren’t enough. “Good, fuck her harder! Make sure she’ll never forget this!” 

“S-Severa…” Cordelia gasped, but was silenced as her daughter kissed her hungrily, licking her own juices up from her mother’s lips. 

“Say what’s happening right now, do it.” 

“I-I…”

“Do it!”

“I-I’m GOING TO CUM IN FRONT OF MY DAUGHTER AGAAAAAAAAINNN!” 

Feeling himself getting close as well, Robin finished by summoning all of his strength in the final few pushes. As Cordelia convulsed on the ground after such a powerful orgasm, he pulled out and released his load all over her, the white liquid flying through the air and landing in a straight line from her face all the way down to just below her bellybutton. Her screams of pleasure were cut short as her face was hit by his seed, and all she could do was let out a surprised gasp as her body cooled down and she fell silent, not moving a muscle.

Severa watched in awe at the mess in front of her; Cordelia lay motionless, her nectar and Robin’s cum covering her entire face. Her body was red all over, especially where the younger girl had slapped and clenched her, and Cordelia’s own juices were trickling out of her down onto the rug, along with the drops of sweat found all over her exhausted body. 

“I…I think she passed out.” Severa said, scooting over to her mother and slapping her gently on the cheek. “Wow…no reaction, not even a pathetic little whimper. Gods, look at her…”

It was hard not to stare at her; Robin was rather proud of his handiwork, although he supposed that this time he had had help in making sure she was thoroughly and utterly pleased and satisfied. “Yeah…” He said, taking a deep breath as he looked down at his still erect penis. “She looks beautiful, but I think she might need some company.”

“Huh?” 

He walked over to her. She was still sitting on her knees next to Cordelia, at the perfect height to get a closer look at his cock. “Well, it’d be a boring to end this already, wouldn’t it?” 

She grinned at him, then grabbed his erection, still covered in both his and Cordelia’s cum, and brought it to her mouth, starting sucking on it as she hummed at the sweet and salty taste. Unlike Noire who had started out timidly, Severa had no time for that, trying instead to get as much of him down her throat immediately, which was just as well, Robin thought as he grabbed her hair and guided her head against his crotch; they were both too worked up to take it slow and play nice anyway.

“Do you like being on your knees sucking my cock while your mother lies passed out from orgasming too hard right next to you?” Robin asked, shoving more of him down her throat, forcing her to hold on to his legs to not get pushed back. 

Looking up at him with distant, cloudy eyes, she could only nod weakly as her entire mouth was filled by his rod, and she had no intention to stop sucking it. 

“Good, it turns me on like crazy, Severa. I can’t believe you set all of this up.” 

Her mouth twitched upwards and he heard what he could only assume was a self-satisfied laugh trying to get out of her mouth. She twirled her tongue around his length, licking up the last of the liquids which had coated it, making sure she got every last drop before she redoubled her efforts in sucking him off.

As the room was once again filled with slobbering sounds, coming from having almost his entire dick being pleasured by the young Pegasus Knight, he exhaled contently. Only Tharja was able to actually reach down to his hilt, but he couldn’t complain about the service he was being given; she moved back and forth quickly, occasionally looking up at him with only a hint of uncertainty to confirm that she was doing a good job and that he was enjoying himself. It was incredible how she could switch from being standoffish and pretty, to dominant and sexy, to shy and cute. He wanted to assure her that she was doing great, and so let out a low, growling moan as he clasped her head. He felt he needed to hold onto something, to make use of all that adrenaline pumping through his veins. He ran his fingers through her messed up hair and pulled away a few strands in front of her eyes so that she could focus on what she was currently doing, thinking it was odd to see her without her trademark pigtails for once, but a girl like Severa could make any hairstyle look good.

Encouraged by him showing his appreciation, she grabbed the shaft and pleasured him by nimbly moving her wrists. She freed her mouth for a moment to catch her breath. “Th-There’s just so much to suck...” She breathed before she wrapped her lips around it once more, kissing the glans and then licking it before she moved it deeper down her throat. She fondled his balls gingerly with her left hand and massaged his inner thigh with her right, making sure he felt as good as he possibly could.

“Severa…” He whispered her name dreamily, closing his eyes as he pressed her harder against him. Hearing her name being called out like that seemed to have turned her on further as he could see her smile, followed by a shiver. 

Their breathings grew heavier together, and he could feel himself getting closer to his second orgasm, but he didn’t want it to end just yet. Her overeager tongue felt so good that he never wanted it to leave his cock, but he wouldn’t be able to hold it in much longer. 

She quickly stopped sucking and looked up at him with a pleading expression, saying more than any words ever could. “Please cum, Robin! Cum in my mouth and all over me! Please!” Without waiting for a reply, she rammed his cock into her mouth once more, wrapping her arms around him, clawing at his lower back and thighs. 

He arched his entire body backwards and bucked his hips forward, reaching his climax again. His hot, white load flowing down her throat. Severa removed herself from his cock, and he grabbed it and aimed at her face and upper body, releasing even more of his cum on her. 

“Uaaah! Haaah!” She yelled partly in surprise, partly in excitement as she was covered by his semen in the same way her mother had been. As she opened her mouth, the white liquid poured out, making its way down her cheek and landing on her legs. After a long time spent in that wonderful high, Robin sat down on the ground while Severa fell down on her back right next to Cordelia, staring up at the ceiling. 

However, Robin wasn’t about to let Severa relax just yet. After all, he had meant it when he said that Cordelia needed company, and it wouldn’t be fair if she was the only one who had been fucked to unconsciousness. The whole room smelled of their sinful actions which served to drive him forward. He moved over to where Severa was lying, still panting and touching her upper body to see just how much cum she was drenched in, spread her legs and promptly inserted two fingers.

“UAAH?!” Severa’s eyes shot wide open and she leaned on her shaking elbows for support. “A-A-Aren’t we done yet?!” 

“Just tell me if you want me to stop.” He said, voice perfectly calm in spite of what he was doing. 

“N-N-No way!” Her elbows gave way and she crashed onto the floor again, her arms lying limp at her sides. “Fuck me…Hnnghaaa…Fuck me so hard I end up just like Mother!” 

His fingers reached all the way in, his knuckles rubbing against her entrance, and he felt a heat rushing to his face as his digits moved into her, rubbing against her wet, silken walls. Her sensitive pussy exuded the same wonderful scent that had clung to the walls of the room during the night they’d spent together, and he loved twisting his fingers around inside of her and watch her tired, cum-stained body squirm. “Since you gave me such a good blowjob, I guess I can do that.” He grabbed her right breast which hadn’t been stained by his semen with his free hand, finally able to once again feel them fitting perfectly in his hand. “These two have taunted me all damn night…” 

“Mwhaaahhh...” She grabbed her unattended breast, ignoring how it soiled her entire hand. “Good! Just compare mine to…aaaahaa…Mother’s tits! Mine are so much bigger and prettier!”

Choosing not to answer that just in case Cordelia woke up, he ran his thumb over her nipple as he as he twisted his fingers inside her, causing her to grab ahold of her mother’s hand and clench it hard, although the older woman didn’t even react. 

She moaned desperately, rocking her hips against his fingers, using the last of her strength to assure she got thoroughly satisfied. “Ooooh! Please, more! I just…” Her voice trailed off into a silent scream as he inserted a third finger, pushing her body to its limits. 

Not long after the third finger was inserted, her entire body convulsed as she let out a final hoarse, ecstatic scream, twisting her upper body back and forth while still holding onto Cordelia’s hand. “Oh gods oh gods oh go-OOOOOOAAAAHHHAA! I-I-I CAN’T HOLD IT BACK ANY LONGEEEEEER!” Robin felt his hand get engulfed by the clear liquid streaming out of her, but he didn’t stop moving his fingers in and out of her until she was reduced to a moaning mess whose attempts at constructing a sentence ended up in a gurgling sound. She tried lifting her head and through half-lidded eyes look down at Robin’s drenched fingers still pumping in and out of her, but she fell back almost immediately, having no power left in her to even think, much less stand up. Through her attempts at taking deep breaths, she stuck out her tongue, which Robin noted was still partially white from the earlier blowjob, and traces of his cum still made its way from the corner of her mouth down to her cheeks. 

Without so much as another moan, Severa came again; she tensed up only to immediately relax every muscle in her body, her head tilting to the side as she lost consciousness. He withdrew his fingers, not blaming her for cumming so quickly after having been active for so long – she had held on much longer than her mother, after all, although she hadn’t exactly been ganged up upon in the same way.

Standing up and stretching his back, he placed his dry hand to his side and watched the two women below him. They were lying right next to each other with their legs spread out and their juices staining the rug they were sleeping on. Their bodies and faces were completely drenched in cum, sweat and saliva, and in Severa’s case his semen still leaked out of her mouth. Cordelia’s body also showed how carried away he and Severa had gotten in their ‘punishment’; her face almost matched the color of her hair, and her red and bluish, slightly swollen breasts looked like they’d hurt for at least a week, making him wonder just how her ass had fared. 

In spite of the sinful nature of what they had done, the whitehaired man couldn’t help but to smile as he watched the two sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of what was going on in the world around them, joined together by their hands as Severa had needed something to hold onto while she received her reward for pleasuring him so well. 

He knew they’d have a lot to talk about when they woke up, provided they could keep themselves from repeating tonight’s activities. As it stood now though, he was content watching over his two lovers, basking in the afterglow of all parties having been thoroughly satisfied. He inhaled deeply, not able to get enough of their own unique scents mixed together with the overwhelming smell of sex. He would’ve bent down to kiss them goodnight, or done something to make sure they were more comfortable while they recuperated, but not only didn’t he want to wake them up, but unlike them, he didn’t fancy tasting his own cum. 

He placed a pillow each under their heads, stopping briefly in front of Cordelia’s face to appreciate seeing her in pigtails and wondering if she would ever style her hair like that again. He then threw them one last glance before he left the room to look for their bathroom, hoping they wouldn’t mind him using it, as he couldn’t possibly leave their house in his current state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it folks, the first threesome of the story! Please let me know what you thought and how you think I can improve future threesomes, as well as who you'd like to see together!
> 
> I've received a lot of questions asking me about certain characters, so I want to make it clear once and for all who won't make it into the harem: Sully, Kjelle, Panne, Miriel, Say'ri, Flavia, and probably Cherche won't join Robin's little group. Aversa and Emmeryn are dead, as I never liked their resurrection in the extra chapters, so they're out as well.
> 
> As always, please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed what you read, since that helps me keep motivated, and I love interacting with you all.
> 
> Next up is Cynthia, and I'm considering adding another poll in that chapter to decide on the next Shepherd, but I haven't made up my mind yet.


	8. Poses and Pigtails - Part I

The two days following the events at Cordelia’s house were almost eerily normal for Robin, as if what they had all done together had been nothing but a dream and he was now back in the real world. He hadn’t seen either of the two Pegasus Knights since then, and while he did miss them and thought more about what had transpired that night than he cared to admit, he figured that giving them some space might be for the best; chances were they both had a few things to sort out. 

He stretched his arms upwards, then rolled his right shoulder and massaged his hand, his body feeling tense after having gone through a few extra documents at home in his spare time in order to give Chrom a detailed analysis of the current status of Ylisse’s border guards in two days. His large house was also noticeably quiet, as Morgan had gone home to Nah, where she would spend the night. As such, he had no distractions around and had been able to work efficiently, but without Morgan around his home just felt colorless, not that he’d ever tell her that, or she’d never let him live it down. 

Fortunately, he was expecting company. Noire was scheduled to arrive in about an hour for a private magic training lesson, something they hadn’t done in quite a while now, making him wonder if they’d end up like last time. That was certainly what he wanted, but since he had decided to spill the beans and update her on what had happened with Tharja and Severa, he doubted she’d be willing to even spar with him, much less have sex. 

Standing up and leaving his work behind him for the day, he sighed, dreading the upcoming conversation, but he had gotten himself into this mess and he’d set things straight regardless of the consequences; he couldn’t lie to a person as wonderful as Noire, and the thought of him having hurt her made him grimace in disappointment with himself. Hopefully, she’d at least hear him out and listen to his apology.

Removing his cloak and grabbing a book to read, he walked out of his room and down the stairs, wanting to read a few pages in the evening sun before his friend arrived. He took out a small glass from the kitchen shelf and filled half of it with the sherry Lord Southwind had given him as a thank you gift. How strange one got accustomed to the simple luxuries of peace; being able to sit down and read a good book with an exotic drink in hand for just an hour was something Robin would’ve spent almost his entire monthly salary on two years ago, yet now he could do it whenever he wasn’t buried in work, Morgan’s antics or, as of late, occupied with one of his particularly close female friends. Granted, that wasn’t very often, but it was still frequent enough for him.

He sat down in one of the living room armchairs, placed the glass on the small table in front of him and opened the book, enjoying the peace and quiet as he got engulfed in the story he was reading. He took a sip of his drink, which tasted almost like a strong alcoholic honey which tickled his fancy; he preferred sweet beverages to bitter or dry ones.

An hour passed in blissful silence before he heard a few light knocks on the door which he immediately recognized as Noire’s. She was often very punctual – he could only ever remember her being late to the fair and nothing else – and she had a strong desire to learn and grow stronger; she was the ideal student. With that thought, the whitehaired man rose from his chair to greet his visitor. Opening the door, he smiled brightly when he saw her standing in front of him, wearing her usual archer garb which she used for training magic as well, complete with a feather held up by a thin headband. Her midnight black hair signaled the night that was just around the corner, while her almost pale skin seemed to glow like the moon. “Hey, Noire, come on in. It’s great to see you again.”

She gave him a quick bow before walking in, letting Robin close the door behind her just as the last rays of the sun graced the land for that day. “You too! It feels like we’ve both been so busy lately…”

“Well, haven’t we been?” He guided her into the living room, thinking they’d have to talk a bit before they started training, if she’d still be up for it after the discussion. “Do you want anything to drink?”

Raising her hands as if to dismiss it in an attempt to not be a bother, her eyes fell on the glass he had used to drink his sherry. “Hmm? What’s that?”

“Oh this?” He picked up the glass, noticing there was still a bit left of the golden liquid in it. “The lord of Summerpeak gave me a bottle of sherry as a thank you for helping him with a small matter, but really, it was Severa who did all the work. Care to try it?”

He handed her the drink and she took a careful sip before finishing it, licking her lips before bringing a hand to her chest. “Oh wow, that’s really good, but it was a bit strong for me. But thank you!”

Shaking his head with a chuckle, he put the glass back down. “Don’t mention it. Please, have a seat.” He sat down in one of the armchairs and expected Noire to do the same, but she nimbly positioned herself on his lap and wrapped one arm around his shoulder. “Or you know, do that.” He grinned at her, and the two kissed for the first time in what seemed like forever. He stroked the inside of her thigh as she ran a hand through his hair, but as much as he wanted to enjoy the moment, he couldn’t; he had something to say. He felt bad when he realized he had done almost the exact same thing not too long ago, but he pushed that thought aside for now.

“Noire, wait…I’ve got something to confess.” 

She distanced herself from his face but remained seated on his lap, waiting for him to continue. He could’ve sworn she didn’t look particularly surprised. 

“I…slept with Severa during our mission to Southpeak. And…um…” 

“And with Mother.” She finished, giving him a small, almost pitiful smile. “Robin, did you really think a woman like my mother wouldn’t show some kind of changes in her demeanor?”

Speechless, he realized he hadn’t thought about that. Tharja had missed him for around two years, he knew that, but even though it had made him feel bad, he hadn’t allowed himself to get involved with her again after Noire had come back from the future claiming to be Gaius’ daughter. Now, with a different perspective and maybe slightly looser morals, he had slept with her again, and as good as it had felt for him, it must’ve felt even better for her to be back with him in a manner of speaking.

He hung his head down. “I’m so, so sorry…” 

To his surprise, she remained on his lap, keeping quiet for a while as she thought of her next words carefully. “C-Can you keep a secret?”

Those were not the words he had expected to hear. He gave her a quizzical look, but his answer was immediate and firm. “Of course, anything.” 

“I…” She played with her fingers adorably while looking away. “I…sort of…find that…hot.” 

“Huh?”

“I-I mean, you…you know, with other people…you know?”

“…What?” 

She slapped him on the chest, her cheeks flushed red. “S-Stop that!” 

Gathering his thoughts, he resumed stroking her thighs, and she smiled, showing him that it was the right thing to do. “I’m sorry, I just…I guess it really took me by surprise. What, er, do you find so hot about it?”

Looking away again nervously, running a few strands of her hair beneath her fingers. It was clear that discussing this was very embarrassing for her, so he did his best to look as neutral and reliable as possible; he wasn’t one to judge others, and considering what he himself had been up to recently, he had no right to do that anyway. “I just enjoy the idea of you, um, dominating them, I suppose…?” 

He held up his hands in front of his chest defensively. “Woah there! Noire, I don’t know what kind of impression you’ve got of me, but I treat everyone as equals, and I’d neve–“

“I know you wouldn’t treat someone poorly, silly.” She interrupted him, kissing him on the cheek. “We all know you’d never exploit someone, and you always treat everyone well and work hard for their sakes. It’s just…the idea of them all being bound together by you…it’s just…hot.” She kissed him again, sounding almost a bit turned on already just imagining what he had done with the other women.

Not sure he understood, he asked, “So does that include you as well?”

“Yes.” She replied immediately. “Y-You already know I’ve got some…um, odd tastes in bed.” 

“I do remember our last private sparring session vividly, yes.” He said, thinking back to how this whole sex group began and how Noire had passed out in the training hall from overstimulation. He would’ve been lying if he hadn’t thought of that encounter many times.

“M-Maybe it’s an extension of that.” She theorized, standing up and motioned for him to follow. “I’ve already told you that, but I love being able to let go of myself completely for a while, to leave myself vulnerable to someone I truly trust…” 

He hugged her, touched by her confidence in him. “You know I’d never hurt you or anyone else I care about.” 

“Of course I do.” She placed her ear to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. “It’s exactly why I can let go of everything when I’m with you. I’m sure Mother feels the same way.” 

Clearing his throat at the mention of Tharja, he asked, “Noire, are you sure you’re fine with this…arrangement? To be honest, I’m afraid that someone will end up getting hurt because of my selfish actions, even if everyone involved seems to be okay with me sleeping with other people.”

The archer nodded sympathetically. “I understand why you’d be worried.” She paused for a moment, trying her best to appear confident and comforting. “This is not a normal situation to be in, but if everyone is in agreement, then I don’t see the problem. L-Like I said earlier, I rather like the idea…” 

Smiling, he hugged her again, rubbing the back of her head and playing with her hair. “Well, so long as you’re okay with it…”

“M-Maybe you should make everyone sign a paper that says you can’t be held accountable for potentially hurting their feelings?” She giggled at her own silly joke, and he couldn’t help but to chuckle at the absurd suggestion. “No but seriously, don’t worry about me, and don’t think about it while you’re with me, please.” 

“But what about Tha–“

“I can handle Mother; the worst thing she would do is give me a mild curse to prevent me from seeing you so that she could have you all to herself, but I’ve been working on dispelling curses on the side, so…” She smiled slyly at him, shining with pride.

“I’m so proud of you.” He winked at her, glad to have such an ambitious student. “Don’t let her control you, and let me know if she does anything…well, Tharja-y.” 

Beaming at the praise, she said, “Of course, thank you!” They were silent for a minute as they enjoyed each other’s company, wrapped in each other’s arms. It was dark inside of the mansion now that the sun had gone down, and the only light in the house shone from the kitchen. After a while, Noire spoke again, “Um…I have a request.”

“I’m listening.”

“If…if we get a repeat of what happened last time during tonight’s training session, d-don’t be so hesitant. Trust me like I trust you – I know how much I can take, and I’ll let you know if I’m uncomfortable.” 

Robin looked down at her. She was not much shorter than him or Cordelia, but her scrawny body and polite, timid demeanor often made her look smaller than she actually was. “You make it sound as if you want me to do something bad.” 

“No no no, not at all!” Her eyes were darting all over the place, but she sounded determined. “It’s just…we both know what we like, we both trust the other person, so I don’t see any harm in living out those fantasies a little, you know?” 

It was clear that she were using euphuisms to make what she was trying to say a bit more socially acceptable, but he thought he understood what she wanted. He nodded seriously. “I agree with you, but are you absolutely sure? Do you want a repeat of what happened last time?”

“I’m sure.” She said, looking him dead in the eye. “W-Well, I want us to go a little further, to be more specific. But if I can actually beat you in a sparring session, then I’m sure that’d make me feel just as good.” 

He scoffed. “Good luck with that, disciple.” He emphasized the last word haughtily with a smirk, evoking a sweet giggle from the girl wrapped in his arms. He then grabbed her hand, and the two set off for the training hall with which they had become so familiar in recent months. 

The Chon’sin-styled building in his yard was one of the best things about living in such a luxurious house; it could be used both for sparring and meditating. The doors opened sideways, and the floor inside was covered in rice straw mats that felt more welcoming to their bare feet than stone or wood. The pair walked up the wooden terrace that surrounded the entire structure, slid a door opened after removing their shoes which they left outside and walked in. Noire removed her protective iron gauntlet which she always wore on her left hand whenever she was in her practice uniform while Robin lit the candles mounted on the walls by snapping his fingers, lighting up the room in an almost cozy fashion. In the corner of the hall was a box filled with training gear and another empty one where they could put things that could get in their way while they sparred.

“Home sweet home, huh?” Robin said jokingly, handing Noire one of their training tomes which reduced the amount of magical energy of their spells to a bare minimum which was perfect for sparring. “It’s been a while since it was just the two of us.” 

She took her tome and weighed it in her hands. “Yes, I agree. I’ve missed this place; I’ve got so many fond memories here…” 

Looking at her warmly, he placed a hand on her shoulders. “Same here. I don’t know what I’d do without you or Morgan, honestly. Strange how my life was so improved because of time travel.” 

“Oh stop that, you.” She said, although she looked like the comment had pleased her immensely. She walked over to the other side of the hall, stretched her legs and took a deep breath before assuming her combat stance, her previous mirth replaced by a concentrated look on her face. 

Seeing how serious she had gotten, he prepared himself as well, readying the book in his hand and rolling his shoulders. “Alright, you know the rules: the first one to yield or is rendered incapable of fighting back loses. You ready?”

“Absolutely.” 

“Alright, feel free to start whenever you want.” 

Her fingers twitched slightly in anticipation, which revealed just when she was going to attack. He prematurely dodged the spell lazily, the turquoise energy fizzling out against the wall. He smirked tauntingly at her, causing her to grit her teeth and fire off two similar incantations in the same predictable fashion. While not as competitive as Severa or Cordelia, Noire didn’t like losing, and she was quickly thrown off balance when her plan didn’t work out the way she had expected. 

“Noire, you’re being too predictable.” He sent out a weak spell directly at her, but it followed her as she tried to dodge, striking her side, proving with actions rather than words how important it was for one’s opponent to be difficult to read. “Focus! Don’t let me distract you.” 

Blowing a few strands of hair that had loosened from her headband out of her eyes, she inhaled audibly and exhaled sharply, taking his advice to heart without giving him a verbal reply. She ran forward, trying to bombard him with as many spells as she could, making it almost impossible to dodge them. However, due to how quickly they had been summoned, they were weak, and Robin saw no need to do little more than blink every time he was struck. He raised his hand and aimed at Noire, who was still charging him, and blew her away, sending her flying several meters back. 

“Guh!” She had just had time to raise her arms to shield herself, and she managed to remain standing even though she had been sent flying. She was improving. 

“Good job defending yourself, but your offense is sloppy – I could’ve brushed those attacks off with my hands. You’re just wasting your energy.” He gently scolded her to make sure he got the message across. Noire had always been rather physically frail, and such reckless attacks drained her stamina faster than it would most Shepherds. 

Seeing that she had recovered properly, he went on the offensive again, making her elegantly dodge the bursts of energy flying towards her, her hair and clothes fluttering in the magical wind. Her reflexes were on point, and her thin body was appropriately hard to hit. Of course, it was also hard to stay focused on attacking when every movement she made caused her gigantic chest to move as well; when she jumped to the side, her breasts bounced wildly, bumping into each other before they stopped moving; when she jumped forwards over a spell he had targeted at her feet, it looked as if though her assets would pop out of her cleavage; when she hopped backwards, she leaned forward for just a moment, giving him a perfect view of what lay underneath her outfit. 

His attacks eventually stopped being as focused, and Noire seized the opportunity to strike back, blasting his chest with as much magical energy as she could muster. He was thrown backwards, dropping the book in the process before his back hit the walls, thankful that they weren’t made of stone. He dropped to his knees only to see Noire kicking his book away to the other side of the room, joyous at the prospect of defeating her master in a sparring match. But, in her attempt at finishing him off quickly, she left her guard open. She jumped up in the air and prepared to unleash even more wind magic to make him lose his balance, but he rolled out of the way just in time and swiped her off her feet with a sloppy but effective kick. Having bought himself a few precious seconds, he ran as fast as he could and made a beeline for his training tome. Noire, having gotten back on her feet, fired off a spell that grazed his leg, but thankfully he could barely feel it. 

Now armed again, he smiled proudly at his pupil as he could feel his heart pumping faster because of the adrenaline rushing through him. “Excellent, Noire, excellent! However, you shouldn’t assume I’m out of the game just because you’ve temporarily disarmed me.” 

She scoffed, irritated at having had her chance slip through her fingers. “I’ll get you next time.” 

“Boldly said.” 

Smiling wickedly, she slowly brought her hand to her cleavage and pulled it downwards with her index finger, revealing more and more flesh by every passing second. Then, as he stared, having completely forgotten what they were doing, she quickly summoned the turquoise energy once again, pulling him back to reality. He had just enough time to raise his arms to cover his face, and he managed to stand his ground. 

Noire clicked her tongue. “I was so sure that’d work.”

“That’s a really low blow, Noire!” In spite of his words, he was impressed she’d go so far to score a hit. Maybe Morgan was beginning to corrupt her. 

“It’s not my fault you can’t keep your eyes off me, ‘master’.” She gave him a playful wink, getting ready once more. “I guess you’ll have to scold me once you’ve actually won.” 

Robin assumed that was her invitation he was allowed to step things up a bit. Even though Noire had improved considerably in a short amount of time, she knew she wouldn’t stand a chance against him in a fair fight; even now her chest was rising and falling noticeably, while he, although worked up, still breathed somewhat normally. Still, he wouldn’t underestimate her, having seen just how crafty she could get. He cracked his neck, positioned his right foot firmly in front of him and stared her down, enjoying himself thoroughly. “I’ll do much more than just scold you.” 

“I’m looking forward to it – if you can actually beat me, that is.” She opened the book, making the text within shine with power and aimed her next spell at him. It was a straightforward attack to pry for his weakness and to catch him off guard when he dodged. However, Robin had no plan of moving from that spot just yet – he, too, opened his book and immediately made the energy coming towards him fizzle out and disappear into nothingness.

Having had her attack blocked so easily, Noire sucked in her lips, realizing the difference in experience between them. However, she wouldn’t give up so easily, and when Robin fired off his own attacks, she either skillfully dodged them or tried blocking them with her own spells to the best of her ability. 

They kept up their back and forth for several minutes, and while it was clear the tactician always had the upper hand, his apprentice put up much more of a fight than he had expected. But in the end, he could tell that her spells were losing power and her movements becoming sluggish, droplets of sweat dotting her face which were sent flying at every sudden movement she made. 

“You’re incredible, Noire, I can’t believe how fast you learn and adapt to my fighting style.” He felt a need to praise her before he finished their bout, knowing that she was reaching her limits. “You’ll be a better magician than me in no time!” 

“Hah…hah…” She ducked, a spell grazing her head which knocked her headband to the other side of the room. She made the mistake of following it with her eyes, not noticing the energy heading straight for her left leg. “Gaha!” She dropped to one knee, her arms hanging tiredly to her sides, the tome looking like it could fall out of her hand at any moment. 

He walked up to her, tome still at the ready in case she tried to surprise him. “But I’m still the master. Ready to give up?” She had asked him not to hold back in their battle or beyond, but he still wanted to give her a chance to stop what they were doing just in case she had changed her mind. Of course, he realized that it was most likely unnecessary, as he knew how much doing things like these turned her on, in part because he loved it as well; the way she looked up at him with tired eyes, chest rising and falling rapidly, the heat and excitement that set the room aflame…he loved it all. 

In a last act of defiance, she stood up and tried knocking him back with all the strength she had left, but he instantaneously overwhelmed her with an incantation of his own, sending her own spell back towards her with double the strength. Her eyes widened just before the amplified gust struck her right in the chest, sending her flying several meters before crashing against the floor, spinning twice before she regained control of her own momentum, lying still on her back. Robin let her lay there for a few seconds as he casually grabbed the training tome which she had dropped in front of him and put it back where it was supposed to be, effectively declaring that the fight was over. He then walked over to her, looking down at his disciple who seemed to have just understood what exactly had happened.

“I guess I win. Again.” He gloated. “If you ask me nicely, I may not have to punish you for that cheap little stunt you pulled earlier.” 

“Never.” She breathed. “Y-You haven’t even won yet…” Her devious smile betrayed what she truly wanted: this was her invitation to begin the main act which they had both longed for. 

Sighing dramatically, he placed his foot on her stomach. “Well, then I’ve got no choice but to keep going until you surrender, do I?” He slowly but surely shifted more weight to his other foot. “You just let me know when you’re ready to accept your inevitable defeat.” 

As the pressure to her belly increased, she grabbed ahold of his calf with both of her thin hands, her long fingers wrapping around it and trying fruitlessly to lift it up. “Guh!” 

“You’re looking a little uncomfortable down there, Noire.” He pressed his foot down harder into her skinny stomach, causing her grip around his leg to tighten.

“Agh…!” 

He temporarily let go, leading her to believe she was free to stand up, but as she pushed herself off the ground, he placed his foot on her stomach once more and pushed down, causing the young woman to fall to the ground with a yelp. She looked up at him, annoyed at having been taunted and played with like that, but her attention quickly fell upon his leg as he applied pressure to her belly. 

Not wanting her to surrender too quickly, he moved on from her stomach, much to her immediate relief, and instead decided to focus on her pussy. He started rubbing the area gingerly with his foot, causing the archer to bite her lower lip. “Maybe this’ll do the trick…” He spoke aloud, more to himself than to her, as he applied more pressure and started moving his foot up and down at a faster pace.

Noire shut her eyes closed and bit down on her lip even harder, refusing to show any indication of pleasure just yet. “I-Is that all you’ve…got?” 

“Still think you’ve got a chance to beat me?” He asked, not breaking character. 

“I’m just…mm…regaining my strength, w-waiting for the perfect opportunity…” 

Chuckling, he removed his foot from between her legs and helped her to her feet, leaning her against the nearby wall. “Well, then, I’ve got no choice but to keep fighting you, is that what you’re saying?”

“Yes.” She replied, the excitement building in her voice as she tried to remain in character as well. “B-Bring it on!”

As soon as those words had left her lips, he blasted her with wind magic, causing her to push up further against the wall. The crackling gale struck at her chest, shoulders, arms and stomach, tearing up the fabric of her clothes and revealing more of her scrawny, alluring body. She let out a yelp as her body was slammed into the wall by the magic, and then again, and then once more, her shoulder blades aching already from colliding with the wall repeatedly. While the walls were lightly padded for training purposes, they were most certainly not comfortable to get rammed into.

Robin paused, inspecting her as she leaned against the wall, mouth half open and eyes half-lidded. “Hmm, something is wrong here, don’t you think?”

“Wha…what?”

He brought a finger to her cleavage and tugged it down, finally letting her huge breasts free from their confinement. When Noire instinctively brought her hands in an attempt to shield them, he bent forward and pulled down her green pants, revealing her long, thin legs that seemed to never end. She was wearing a pair of small, adorable black panties with a pink ribbon on either side, clearly having expected this turn of events. “See, isn’t that better?”

“Ugh…” She looked to the side, her cheeks aflame in embarrassment and arousal. “W-Well, then it’s only fair that you remove some clothes, too!”

Thinking that he might as well give her something to look at while he toyed with her, he removed his cloak and his tank top, letting them both fall onto the floor, forming a pile along with Noire’s pants. The black-haired woman brought her hands to his abs and traced them with a finger, giggling before she remembered to remain in character.

“I-I still haven’t given up, you know.” She looked at him and tilted her head slightly, egging him on. “Aren’t you going to try to defeat me once and for all? Y-You never know when I might have enough power to strike…”

Chuckling, he ran his hands up and down along her sleeveless upper arms, looking at her expectant face and then down to her conspicuous chest which was still partially supported by her torn tunic. He knew her clothes would likely not survive the night, but thankfully he also knew that such an archery outfit wasn’t too expensive; he could buy her a new one later. Besides, he had an inkling that she quite enjoyed having her clothes be ripped apart in this fashion. 

He gave her a quick kiss before he spoke, “Well, I sure have trained a defiant disciple. I think someone is in dire need of an extra class in humility and respect!” He took a step back, shaking his head as Noire braced herself for the impact. She raised her hands to shield her face, but he targeted her stomach once more with enough power to send her flying up into the air and towards the nearby door, which he quickly opened with another spell, causing the young woman to fly out of the hall and into the railing which surrounded the building. 

“Ugh!” She let out a grunt as her back struck the wood, and she instinctively wrapped her arms along the surface to support herself. However, Robin had no intention of letting her rest. 

“Get back in here; class is not dismissed just yet!” He made a few complicated gestures, making his next spell appear behind his student, blowing her back into the room again with as much power as the weak training tome would allow. She landed on the floor ungracefully, rolling several times before she got control of her momentum, positioned on all fours with her usually tidy hair almost completely covering her face. Meanwhile, Robin closed the door to make sure they could keep their privacy. 

Noire slowly got back up on her unsteady feet, bringing a hand to her temple and groaning quietly. She looked down at her torn shirt, exposed breasts and cute panties, realizing just how much she had been toyed with. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened them again and immediately fired off a spell against Robin, who was taken aback by the sudden action but still easily dodged it, since her movements were slow and sloppy. 

He followed the spell with his eyes, watching amusedly as it fizzled out against the wall. “You’re still going at it?” 

Just as he finished talking, he could feel Noire’s body pressing against his, trying to topple him with a tackle. However, while Robin certainly wasn’t a Frederick or a Sully, he could easily withstand an impact from a frail, tired Noire, who gritted her teeth in annoyance at having her surprise attack be so inefficient. She brought her hand to his stomach and fired off as much magical energy directly at him as she could, but at this point, even without the training tome, it didn’t do much more than tickle him. 

Grabbing one of her wrists, he smirked at her and placed his own hand in front of her partially exposed belly. “Is this what you were planning to do?” As her eyes widened, he unleashed a furious gale right in front of her which tore at her clothes and sent her flying halfway across the room. 

“Kyaaa!” She screamed while in midair, her tunic finally giving up on trying to stay together, shattering into useless pieces of green fabric which fell to the ground like autumn leaves, leaving the young woman with only her panties and leather gloves on. She spun around and had just enough time to stretch out her arms before she landed on the ground with a loud thud. “Agh…” She let out a disgruntling sound and rubbed her stomach which stung after Robin’s latest attack, although he had made sure the dull pain would pass within a few minutes. 

He walked up to her side and stared down at her, crossing his arms smugly. “Still trying to win, huh?”

“Hah…hah…” She pushed herself up, her arms shaking as she got onto her knees. To the tactician, it looked as if a not so insignificant percentage of Noire’s weight came solely from her breasts, but he held his tongue as he awaited her response. Once she stood up and could face him properly, she smiled and said, “Is that…all you’ve…got?”  
The excitement was evident in her voice, reassuring Robin that she indeed wanted him to continue toying with her. Impressed by just how tenacious she was and how she stuck to her ‘role’ in what they were doing, he scoffed and made a few quick gestures, summoning a gust of wind which swept Noire off her feet, causing her to land on her rear.

“Ow ow ow! My butt!” She changed position and ran her hand along her ass, grabbing her buttocks instinctively. “Th-That’s low!”

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about, you’re just so clumsy you fell down all of a sudden. Let me make sure that doesn’t happen again.” He threw the tome away, enabling him to cast spells unhindered by the limitations of the training book; while ordinary tomes would allow him to cast much more powerful spells than he could manage on his own, he had no need for that amount of power right now. 

Noire looked at him in awe as he muttered a few things under his breath and then unleashed his incantation. At first, she could notice no change whatsoever, and she assumed the spell had failed somehow, but then she felt something incorporeal wrap itself around her wrists tightly, pulling her upwards towards the ceiling. She looked up and saw her wrists were being tied by a green, magical light which had taken the shape of shackles. As she was distracted, she could feel her ankles being chained in the same way, spreading her legs and rendering her unable to move. Curiously, the ethereal chains didn’t hurt at all, in fact, they were incredibly smooth and felt almost like a solidified breeze wrapping itself around her. 

Clapping his hands, Robin walked around his apprentice who was testing just how strong the spell was and whether or not she could break free. “So what do you think? I came up with this little spell not too long ago in case I’d ever need to interrogate someone, but I never thought I’d use it like this.” 

She shivered in delight as he ran his hands down along her sides and tugged at her panties. “Th-This is very impressive, I would never have been able to think of something like this.” 

“Why thank you.” He stood in front of her once more and cupped her face and kissed her gently. “I’ll teach it to you someday. Who knows, maybe you can use it to surprise Morgan when she’s pestering you about something, although you should know it doesn’t last very long.” 

Giggling, she kissed him again, seizing the chance while his face was still close enough for her to reach. “I’d like that.” She bit her lip while smiling expectantly at him, her dark eyes glimmering with anticipation. “S-So what’re you going to do now?” 

“Well…” He said slowly, bringing his hands to her bare tits which were even more noticeable than normal now that she was naked and on display, tied up in the center of the training hall where they had practiced so many times before. He gripped both of them, marveling at how they spilled over in his hands and reveling in Noire’s surprised, high-pitched gasp. “…First, I was thinking about having a bit of fun with these things.”

“O-Oh yeah?” She either didn’t seem to know what to say or she was too busy enjoying herself to think of a good reply. 

Realizing her breasts were simply too big to pleasure properly with just one hand each, he focused his attention on her right tit, using both his hands to knead it thoroughly, which had an immediate effect on the young woman who closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly. “Yeah, I’m going to make sure your tits feel really, really good.” He whispered huskily, teasing her nipple with his thumb. 

“Mm…” She hummed, eyes still closed. “They already do…th-they’re really sensitive, you know…”

He squeezed the soft mound of flesh hard before he kissed her pink, erect nipple and licking her small areola, making the delicate area even more sensitive as the wet nipple was exposed to the air in the room. “Interesting, I’ll make sure to remember that.” He said, rolling her nipple hard between his thumb and his index finger. 

“Oh gods…” She panted. “M-More…”

Giving her right breast a final kiss, he buried his face between the enormous objects of his fascination and pressed them hard against himself, taking in their size, texture and smell. Noire always smelled like freshly cut grass and the outdoors, something that suited her expertise as an archer, and the scent was positively hypnotizing. Once he was done and needed to take a deep breath of air, he removed his face from her chest and moved on to her left tit which had been unattended for a while now, giving it the same treatment he had given the other one. 

During this time, Noire had started rocking back and forth to the best of her ability, her gasps growing louder as time passed and her arousal grew. Unlike last time where Robin had clenched her breasts and twisted her nipples hard, he chose to take a more passionate yet more restrained approach this time to make her really yearn for him. He wanted her to be on the verge of cumming when he released her for the inevitable final act of the night. 

He released her breast from his mouth with a large smack, causing it to fall downwards and jiggle as it returned to its default position. Noting just how massive her tits were and remembering what Tharja had done in his office not too long ago, he once again grabbed ahold of both of them and pulled them upwards, holding them right in front of her face. “Suck on them.” He commanded, and she did what she was told without hesitation, sucking on both of her nipples as he held them up for her, covering her chest with her own saliva; she even went so far as to seductively lick them while maintaining eye contact with Robin and biting them, something he had never dared to do for fear of accidentally hurting her. 

“Oh ghodsh…” She said, her mouth almost completely covered. He could tell how turned on she was getting, and as he looked down at her cute panties, he saw that they were already damp from her excitement. He bent down and tugged at one of the ribbons which enabled him to remove them in spite of her being tied up with her legs spread out. 

She noticed that she was completely naked aside from her gloves which didn’t do much to offer her a sense of modesty. She stopped sucking on her breasts, causing them to fall down again with an enticing bounce. Her cheeks were flushed, and her previous tiredness was nowhere to be seen as she stared down at her naked body incredulously, seemingly having a hard time fully understanding that she was in his personal training hall completely naked. The very idea would’ve been ludicrous some time ago, yet now here she was, and it was clear she was incredible turned on by the treatment she was receiving. “More…” She breathed, throwing any possible lingering hesitation to the wind. “Please…”

“So you finally admit defeat, then?”

“Huh? Oh, oh yeah, definitely, you won just as always now please just…you know…” She spoke much quicker and more bluntly than normal, even going so far as to try and lean forward as if to pull Robin into her, almost forgetting the ethereal shackles that bound her. 

With a chuckle, he instead walked around her and positioned himself behind her, moving his hand from her thin stomach to her sides and finally to her upper back from where he proceeded to slowly and tenderly scratch her back all the way down to her hips, which he then grabbed as he pressed his cock against her ass and started grinding. “What’s the rush?” He whispered into her ear, acting innocent as he leaned against her, pushing the chains to their limits and eliciting quiet whines from his apprentice. “We’ve just gotten started, haven’t we?”

“R-Really?” She asked, biting her lip. “B-But I’m so…hot.” 

“I’m just taking my time to enjoy all of you.” He grabbed her breasts from behind and kissed her neck. “You smell so good.”

“O-Oh, thank you…” She tried keeping her tone conversational, but her arousal seeped through her voice. “I-It feels so good when you hold my boobs like that.”

“Yeah? I can imagine, they’re pretty damn heavy.”

“You’re telling me.” She sighed. “I swear it feels like my back is trying to kill me sometimes. Morgan complains about it often as well.” 

Robin winced. “Let’s not bring my daughter into this right now, alright?” 

“Eep! I-I’m so sorry! Did I ruin the mood?!” She tried turning around, but was unable to do so, managing only to rattle the green chains. 

“No, don’t worry about it, Noire.” He said as reassuringly as he could. “Just relax, okay? I promise I’ll give you a massage tomorrow to make your back feel better.” 

“That’s so sweet of you, I’d love that.” She said happily, and for a moment they both forgot what they were doing, but a twitch from Robin’s cock resting between her ass cheeks brought them both back to reality. “Aaah...” 

Figuring they had talked enough for the moment, Robin continued pushing against her while kissing, scratching, squeezing and teasing every part of her he could reach for an agonizingly long time, his desire getting hard to hold back. However, he restrained himself simply because Noire had an even harder time keeping her lust under control; her moans had become so frequent and high-pitched that every time he so much as touched her, she’d reward him with one of her sweet, almost desperate sounds. Her eyes had become unfocused, and she hung her head downwards, incapable of doing anything but enjoy the blissful torment of waiting for her release. 

Noire let out a pathetic, incoherent whine as he clenched her breasts hard for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night. “I-I-I’m…s-so close…” 

“Really?” He tried sounding as nonchalant as possible. “We haven’t even gotten to the main act yet!” 

“Hawa…” She meeped, arching her head backwards as he pinched her nipples. “Ooooh…” 

Maybe she had had enough now, Robin thought, dispelling his spell with a snap of his fingers; the chains would’ve faded away soon anyway, and this way he could catch her as she fell powerlessly into his embrace. He lay her down on her back on the ground, enjoying the sight of her chest rising and falling as she moved her arms and legs around, having lost track of time and as such had no idea for how long her limbs had been unusable. 

Once she had made sure everything was alright aside from the fire that burned within her and threatened to override her sanity at any moment, she looked at him, conveying more emotion than any word ever could. Robin nodded and removed his pants, for the first time removing all his clothes in front of her. He then sat down next to her and brushed her fringe out of her face. “You’re so beautiful.” He said earnestly, caressing her cheek.

“So are you.” She replied weakly, tired from the whole ordeal. 

“So…should I…?” 

“Robin, if you break character or bail on me now, I might just have to curse you.” She said half-seriously, but her eyes flared up for a brief moment, flashing her ‘other side’ which had been a thankfully rare sight since the war ended. 

Well, no pressure there, Robin thought, moving into position, grabbing his fully erect cock and guiding it to her small, fittingly adorable pussy. He pressed his length against it without inserting it; that small action was enough to make Noire inhale sharply and scratch the rice straw mats, producing a rasping sound. Chuckling at her anticipation, he finally, slowly put it in, not that he could’ve inserted it faster even if he wanted to, as she was incredibly tight and struggled to take him in. 

“Haaaah! I-It feels so good!” She roared, staring upwards with a wide smile. 

“Really? Hah, we haven’t even begun yet.” He moved deeper in and began thrusting slowly, his partner’s voice rising in both volume and pitch the further in he got, the wet, silken walls embracing him readily. 

Noire thrashed about the floor when, after some effort, Robin’s entire cock was in her, and it looked like any small movement would set her off. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms downward, framing her breasts beautifully as he gently proceeded to rock his hips back and forth. 

“Nngh!” She bit her lower lip and started panting, moving her head from one side to the other now that her arms were being held in place by Robin. “Ah…ah!” 

A few minutes passed without Robin increasing the intensity of his thrusts, yet his disciple’s movements only became wilder and wilder, all the build-up of the night finally about to be released all at once. They had both lost track of time long ago, and for all they knew the sun was about to rise, but time didn’t matter in the training hall in which they found themselves, only living out their desires was of any importance, to push each other to the very limit as their bodies were covered in sweat and their throats hurt from the sounds they were making. 

“I-I-I…I don’t think I can…can…can…” Noire stuttered through a crazed expression; it was hard to hear her through her lack of breath and tongue which stuck out of her mouth. 

Robin wasn’t surprised she was about to orgasm already, as he had teased her mercilessly for quite a while, and maybe it was because of Noire’s physical frailty, but he had always assumed she would be one to reach an orgasm quickly. “You don’t need to hold back.” He said, his voice heavy. “I can keep going; you can cum as many times as you want.” 

As if he had said a magical word, she opened her mouth in a silent scream and wrapped her legs around him, tensing up in the now-familiar way, only to loosen her grip immediately afterwards as her body relaxed.

“Uaaaaah! Robin! I love this so much! Keep going! Keep going keep going keep going!” She screamed, surprising him with the conviction of her voice, as he had expected her to be an incoherent mess by now, but then again, he knew Noire liked it rough, and the prospect of cumming many times in a row must’ve been very enticing to her. 

Figuring he could step it up a notch, he began thrusting much more forcefully, his hands still holding her arms in place. Due to the increased power in his movements, her tits began bouncing wildly, occasionally smacking her in the face when she gathered enough strength to lift her head and stare at her teacher plowing her tight, wet cunt. 

“Mmph!” She grunted as she was struck by her own breasts. “F-FUCK! JUST LIKE THIS! KEEP THIS UP! I’VE BEEN WANTING THIS FOR SO LONG!” 

Robin let go of her arms and grabbed her by the hips instead, giving him a much better opportunity to give her what she wanted. Her thin frame and ecstatic expression were enchanting to look at as he penetrated her completely; he had been afraid that, given his size, he would’ve been forced to take it much easier during her first time, but now it felt like they had been made for each other; he filled her up completely while she tightened so wonderfully around him. He may have been struggling to control his urges which first appeared in the beginning of the summer and had hounded him ever since, but he couldn’t deny that whatever it was that had caused his sexual lust to go haywire had given him so much pleasure and excitement, since he would’ve never been so forward with his desires had he not felt an almost instinctive need to be so. Now he had the pleasure of frequently having sex with several beautiful, wonderful women, and although he doubted something like this could last forever, he would enjoy every minute of it while it lasted.

Thinking that, the tactician raised one hand, without interrupting his rhythm, and brought it down against the side of Noire’s breast, sending it flying against its twin with a loud clap. The black-haired woman let out a screech of pleasure.

“GUAHAAA!” She brought her long, slender fingers to where she had been struck, inspecting the now-red area with an open mouth and a shocked expression that quickly turned to one of approval, her dark eyes glimmering in the dimly lit room in a way that seemed to light up the entire hall. “THAT’S RIGHT, PUNISH MY TITS, ROBIN! I ENCOURAGED YOU TO SLEEP WITH MORE WOMEN, I NEED TO GET PUNISHED! I’VE BEEN SO NAUGHTY!” 

Her hoarse, almost crazed voice asking for him to roughen up her breasts was almost enough to make Robin cum right then and there, but he held it in and did as he was asked, using his right hand to slap and backhand her gigantic assets, knocking them around at his leisure, every strike making Noire tense up and press her upper back hard against the floor, pushing her hips up. She closed her fists and struck the floor several times before she placed her hands at her breasts, positioning them in a way that’d make it easier for Robin to hit. 

After about a minute of that process, Noire, having almost lost her voice at this point, started chanting, “Ohhh gooooods…I’m cumming again I’m cumming again I’m…YEAAAAARGH!” 

Robin, being incredibly close to his peak as well, pulled out after her second orgasm and positioned himself on her stomach, shoving his cock between her sore tits and pressed them against it as he began rocking his hips fanatically. They felt impossibly good against his wet dick, hot and soft, yet offering just the right amount of resistance that just a few more thrusts would set him off. Noire, with her last ounce of strength, lift her head up and kissed his glans whenever his cock was visible through her breasts, which was enough for him to finally blow his load all over her face, just like he had on that first night which had started it all, and she readily accepted the liquid, painting her hair, face and mouth white. Then, also like she had done a few weeks ago, she collapsed, having lost herself in the pleasure and pushed herself beyond her limits, lying fully naked on the floor, drips of semen cascading down her gaunt, tired face. 

Robin sat next to her, exhausted and fully satisfied, and once he had caught his breath, he got dressed, gathered their things and then carried her unconscious body to the bathroom, where he hoped to be able to wake her long enough for her to clean herself so that they could enjoy a well-deserved, peaceful night together.

-

“Mm…a little higher…ah, right there! Aah…” 

Robin and Noire were spending a lazy morning in his bed, the bright rays of the sun shining through the large window and warming up the tangled sheets on which they had spent the night. The tactician was currently sitting on top of his apprentice, who was lying on her stomach and resting her cheek on her hands, giving her the back massage he had promised her the night before. Having no plans for the day, Robin had suggested they at least spend the morning together before Noire had to leave, and he figured he might as well fulfill his promise as soon as he could. His apprentice had such a thin body, clearly not suited for her abnormally large chest, but he couldn’t deny feeling very attracted to that aspect of her as well, the contrast between her chest and the rest of her body having a strange appeal to him. 

Adjusting his position on top of her rear, he reached further down and rubbed his thumbs right below her shoulder blades. While the constant touching of her body felt incredible, and her appreciative moans could easily have been interpreted as sexual, he was sure they both felt like just enjoying a peaceful morning together and that there would be plenty of opportunities to have sex later on. In a twisted sense, he almost felt proud of himself for not succumbing to his urges even though is cock was rock hard. 

He looked at her scrawny back and smiled as he thought back of last night’s activities. They had really gone all out, even going so far as to sacrifice her green archer tunic in their zeal, but after he had carried her into the house she had woken up and told him that they weren’t very hard to come by and that he shouldn’t worry himself about it. Not only that, but she had also moved some of her clothes over to the guest room which she so frequently occupied, so she didn’t need to borrow any from him or Morgan to get home.

A few birds flew past the windows and chirped idyllically, and Noire hummed in turn, looking really comfortable and happy as he alleviated some of her dull pain. “Mm…this is nice…I really like being able to relax like this after such an intense night.” 

“You and me both.” He said, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. “You were incredible, just like last time.” 

“And you really stepped up your game.” She purred, bringing a hand to the side of her breast and rubbing it gently. “Thanks for going so far; I hope I didn’t force you out of your comfort zone.” 

He shook his head, scratching the center of her back. “Hah, I throw you around the training hall and you’re worried about me not being comfortable? Don’t worry about it, Noire, I loved doing that. I love being with you in general.” 

“Ooh, stop that you.” She said casually, but a gentle smile tugged at her lips. “Likewise, Robin. I hope we can remain like this forever…”

“Yeah, me too. I’m really glad we trained together that fateful night.” 

“Uh-huh. Who knew my teacher was a big pervert ogling his only non-daughter apprentice?” She snickered, grabbing a nearby pillow and hugging it, sighing contently. 

Rolling his eyes, the tactician replied, “And who knew my apprentice would be so quick to offer sucking my dick?” 

“Th-That’s because of your corrupting influence!” 

“Uh-huh. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” 

“J-Jerk! She threw the pillow she had hugged backwards, managing to hit him square in the face. She wasn’t an archer for nothing. They laughed together as they kept making fun of each other and Robin continued to massage her back, moving on to the lower part of it, which was considerably more ticklish, and Noire occasionally had to stop whatever it was she wanted to say to giggle instead. 

After he felt he was done, he moved off of her back and leaned against the wall. “You sure you can’t spend the day with me?”

She sat up next to him, leaning against his chest and kissing it softly before pressing her cheek against it. “I’m sorry, but I promised Kjelle I’d meet up with her. What bad timing, on one of your rare days off, too…” 

“I’ll have more of those, and when I do get them, you’ll be the first to know, alright?”

“Right.” 

“Don’t worry about me, I can survive one day without you.”

“Really? I half expect Morgan to come rush in at any second in need of your help with something outlandish.” 

“That…does sound like her, but don’t worry, I’m an expert at handling outlandish stuff at this point.”

Noire shrugged, standing up and grabbing a fresh set of clothes which had been neatly folded and placed on Robin’s office chair in advance; they didn’t want a repeat of Morgan catching them together unawares again, after all. “I think we all are at this point, I mean, I’m a time traveler.” 

Following her, placing his hands on her hips and chuckling, he kissed her from behind. “Point well taken.” He hugged her, burying his face into her neck and shoulder which resulted in a ticklish giggle from his apprentice. It was almost painful to watch her get dressed, but he knew he’d see her naked again soon. He let go of her when she reached for the same white dress she had worn at the festival, complete with the thin, black belt that served to accentuate her chest and make it even more difficult to ignore than it already was. He sighed contently at the sight, prompting Noire to roll her eyes while flashing a cheeky, knowing smile. 

After quickly getting dressed and suffering the same ogling and sighing he had inflicted upon Noire, Robin walked down with the archer to the living room and continued through it to the small hallway that led to the door. Once they opened it, they both felt that the heatwave from earlier that summer had returned; the sun was shining brightly in the cloudless sky, and the few people they could see in the semi-rural neighborhood were carrying either parasols or fans in an attempt at staving off the oppressive heat. 

“Goodness…” Noire said, fanning her face with her hand, breathing sharply through her mouth.

Robin tugged at his collar. “Yeah…too bad you can’t stay inside my cool house, huh?”

“S-Stop rubbing it in. Ugh, Kjelle, why today…” She whined, turning around and resting her head against him lazily, to which he offered a sympathetic pat on the back. “Well, I guess I’d better go, Kjelle is not one to let things like the weather get in the way of her plans. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” He prepared himself to kiss her goodbye, but in the distance he could see a familiar purple cloak being carried by an even more familiar woman, so he refrained from showing his affection and instead pointed in Morgan’s direction, to which Noire replied with an understanding nod, taking half a step away from the whitehaired man to make the distance between them seem less intimate. While they weren’t ashamed of their relationship or anything of the sort, they simply didn’t want the younger tactician to know about it yet, especially since Noire now had encouraged Robin to seek out more partners willing to have sex, something that would be really hard to explain and justify to perverted little Morgan.

Within two minutes, the younger tactician stood in front of them on the veranda, holding her dark cloak against her body, obviously regretting having brought with her such heavy clothing to Nah. “Hey, you two!” She gave them one of her trademark disarming smiles, closing her big eyes and flashing her white teeth; there probably wasn’t a person alive who couldn’t be charmed by Morgan if she really put her mind to it, Robin thought, although he also suspected some parental bias was involved in that theory.

“Hello, sweetheart. Did you have fun at Nah’s?” Robin asked, pulling his daughter in for a hug which she enthusiastically reciprocated, her short stature making it hard for her to even rest her head against his shoulders.

“Uh-huh, as always!” She distanced herself from Robin and eyed the two people in front of her. “So~, what have you been up to?” 

Noire smiled gently. “Just training, as usual. It’s too bad you couldn’t join us.” 

“Oh.” Morgan slumped her shoulders, glaring at her father. “How very exciting.” She continued dryly. 

Robin lightly smacked the back of her head, prompting the young girl to stick out her tongue playfully. “Sorry for doing my job as a teacher. This is the second sparring class you’ve missed a lot in a short time, Morgan; if you don’t take your training seriously Noire’s going to surpass you in no time.” 

Placing her hand dramatically at the top of her chest, she spoke, “Father! I’m the very model of a hardworking apprentice, cut me some slack!” She paused, placing her hands on her hips and leaned forward, the cloak resting on her wrist almost touching the ground. “Why can’t you offer me some private classes then? You’re my father, after all!”

“You never asked for it.”

“I haven’t?”

“Nope.”

“Huh…Sooo?” She asked hopefully, her mock anger swept away and replaced by her batting her eyelashes at him. 

“Of course we can train together, kiddo, I’m sorry for not having asked you if that was something you wanted, I’ve just been very busy.” He said, ruffling his daughter’s short, messy hair.

She made a little victory jump. “Awesome! Not today though, it’s too darn hot outside; I’d be sweating like a pig.” 

“Um…” Noire piped up, raising her hand timidly. “I really should get going.” 

Oh right, Noire had to leave, Robin thought. Morgan had a way of occupying his attention. “Of course, take care, and we’ll see each other soon.” 

“Bye bye, Noire!” Morgan said with a wave. “By the way, your boobies look fantastic today!” 

As Noire’s eyes widened and she tried stuttering out a proper response, Robin inhaled sharply as he could feel a forehead vein bulge in annoyance at his renegade daughter’s perverseness. He all but pushed her into their home, saying goodbye to the archer, who in spite of the sudden comment couldn’t help but to laugh quietly at her friends’ bickering. 

Closing the door behind them, Robin sighed as Morgan snickered all the way the couch, hanging the cloak at the entrance and jumping down into the soft furniture to relax. In spite of his failure in the discipline department, the senior tactician couldn’t help but to smile at his daughter’s antics; life would’ve been boring without her. Thinking that, he sat down next to her on the outer part of the cushions, placing a hand on her back. “You’re incorrigible, you know that, right?”

“That’s all part of my charm.” She said victoriously. 

“And you don’t think that makes Noire a bit uncomfortable when you talk about her breasts like that? We’ve talked about objectifying people before, you know.”

“Naaah, she doesn’t care – besides, boobs like that were meant to be talked about; I mean, have you seen how big they are?” 

Ignoring that comment and trying to get the image of Noire’s perfect breasts out of his head now that he was trying to scold his daughter, he replied, “You know she’s a timid girl, Morgan.” 

“So?”

“So, maybe it’s not the best idea to spend the sparring matches you’ve actually had together only aiming for her chest trying to make her…assets burst out of her cleavage.” 

Morgan turned around and lay on her back. “Woah woah woah, I’ve never done anything of the sort and you’ve got no proof of the contrary!”

“What about all those times you’ve blasted the poor girl with wind magic in the chest screaming, and I quote, ‘show me dem tiddays’?”

“…That’s my war cry?” She tried weakly, offering an unconvincing smile and raising her shoulders.

Robin sighed and stood up. “It’s a wonder I even have more than one apprentice left…” 

“Ugh…fine, I’ll relax a bit around Noire. As a thank you for me being such a wonderful daughter, how about you think of a way for us to cool down today? It’s way too hot outside, and I’m pretty sure I’m melting!” She made a few dramatic movements and unappealing sounds, mimicking what she thought a person melting would look like. “Save me…Father…I’m too adorable to die!” 

Shaking his head, he went to the kitchen to grab an apple. It wasn’t often they both had a day off, and since he had been on top with all the paperwork lately, he didn’t think he had anything that required his immediate attention. Looking from his daughter to the colorful fields and mountains outside through the mansion’s large windows, he saw the river flowing through the beautiful landscape and was struck with a simple solution to the weather problem that would allow them to spend plenty of time together. “Why don’t we go to the beach?”

Morgan sat up at the speed of light, her entire body on alert. “That’s brilliant! Why didn’t I think of that? I even bought ‘Anna’s Complete Beach Kit’ for this very reason!” She stood up, clearly excited by the idea of cooling down in the lake, but her face soon darkened. “But…Lake Jagen will be full of people on a day like this…”

Disheartened by seeing his daughter’s enthusiasm disappearing so quickly, he realized there was one other place they could go. “What about the forest lake to the northwest of Ylisstol? A lot of people don’t even know it’s there, and it’s almost just as good as Lake Jagen, aside from the lack of shops.” 

The junior tactician’s eyes lit up once more. “Oooh, you’re right! Father, you’re a genius!” She bounced in place, looking almost as thrilled as when they had gone to a harvest festival. “An entire beach to ourselves in this gods forsaken heat!” 

“Hey now, I can’t promise there won’t be any people there; half the Halidom will be looking for a way to stay cool today.” 

Morgan waved her hand dismissively. “Don’t jinx it, Father, we’ll totes have the entire beach for ourselves. The way you think about these things change the outcome; it’s scientifically proven!” 

“Yeah? Proven by who?” 

“By us when we get to the empty beach, duh!” 

Before Robin had a chance to reply to his daughter’s nonsense, there was a furious knock on the door that startled them both. They exchanged a glance and then looked at the door which was taking a serious beating on the other side. Nodding to each other, the duo walked slowly and carefully towards the door, Morgan reaching for a Thoron tome hidden under the couch which she opened just in case their sudden guest would be an unwelcome one. Standing just in front of the door, the senior tactician steeled his nerves and spoke, “Who’s there?” 

The voice from the other side was familiar, yet the tone did not put him at ease. “Robin you no good promise-breaker! Open this door right this instant so I can kick your lying butt all the way to Plegia!” 

“C-Cynthia?!” Robin was completely taken aback not only by the spunky princess coming to visit him, but also that she was so angry at him; what could he have done to anger her so? What promise had he broken? He hastily opened the door, and a flash of blue dashed past him into the living room where she abruptly twirled, sending her two short pigtails flying. She crossed her arms with a huff and a pout, glaring at the whitehaired man and ignoring Morgan.

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself, you dummy?” She demanded.

Holding up his arms defensively, Robin spoke earnestly, “Cynthia, I’m afraid I’ve got absolutely no idea what you’re talking about. He looked at Morgan for help, but she simply shrugged at what was going on, also curious to see what was going to happen next. 

“What?!” She shrieked incredulously, also looking to Morgan for support, but she only offered the same shrug. “You said you’d take me on an adventure and be my sidekick, and instead you run off with Severa of all people, you traitor!” 

Remember their conversation in the castle training grounds not too long ago, Robin couldn’t help but to wince that he had indeed promised her that, and to her it must’ve seemed like a betrayal. “Cynthia, I’m so sorry, but…”

“Y-You even got to solve crime!” She sounded considerably sadder and more disappointed now, as opposed to angry, and Robin found himself feeling like the biggest jerk on the planet. The young princess’ frown cracked, and she took a few seconds to compose herself. 

Robin took the opportunity to walk up to her and tentatively place a hand on her shoulder, relieved when she didn’t immediately shrug him off. “I’m sorry about that, Cynthia, but we needed discretion for that mission, and people might’ve been able to recognize you, and Chrom was worried about you.” 

She sniffled once. “Father was?” 

“Yeah, you know how he can be now in times of peace.” The tactician explained.

“I know how that feels!” Morgan burst out with a sigh, sitting down on the couch nonchalantly. “Father can be so very overprotective, you know.” 

Ignoring his daughter, Robin continued trying to explain his reasoning to the bluenette, who was still trying to look intimidating. “I promise I would’ve gone with you otherwise.”

Cynthia said nothing, still crossing her arms, mulling over the apology as if deciding whether or not it was genuine and good enough for her.

“Please allow me to make it up to you somehow.” Robin pleaded. “I can practice poses with you till the sun goes down, if that’s what it takes.” 

The young princess shifted in place as her determination failed her, but she still remained silent. 

“Plus, you can follow me and Father to the beach!” Morgan chimed in with a huge smile. “We can all practice our heroic poses on the beach, how does that sound?” 

Finally giving up the act, Cynthia sullenly asked, “Y-You’re going to the beach? I guess it would be fun to join you…plus you can do a lot of cool poses in the water…” 

“So it’s decided, then!” The young tactician grabbed the princess’ wrist with that disarming smile of hers. “Come to my room and help me choose the right bikini, then I’ll help you do the same! Father, you go prepare lunch and meet us in that forest lake in about an hour and a half! Oh, and don’t forget to bring some sweets too! Okay thanks bye love you bye!” 

Morgan led Cynthia to her room at such a remarkable speed that neither the bluenette nor Robin had time to say anything, least of all object to her plans. Hearing the door to her room slam shut, he was left alone and speechless in the living room after that rollercoaster of emotions, he couldn’t help but to chuckle to himself as he went into the kitchen to prepare their lunch.

-

It turned out that Morgan had been right: there were no people at the beach in the forest lake, and the three of them would have it all to themselves, at least for now. He breathed in the refreshing air as he laid out the white and blue beach blanket, covering an area above the smooth sand that simmered through his toes as he walked over it barefoot. He had been there for only a few minutes, yet he was already contemplating removing his normal, plain tank top and try out his new, black swim trunks which reached down to just above his knees; the heat was overbearing, yet there were no trees under which to take shelter close to the beach, even though it was in the middle of a forest. Typical. 

Robin placed the basket he had brought with him and sat down on the blanket, grabbing a handful of sand and letting it slip through his fingers, noting how hot it was. The forest lake was much smaller than the infinitely more popular Lake Jagen closer to town, yet the water was clear and the beach clean and comfortable to sit on. A few small islands dotted the lake, while there were a few cliffs that served to partially frame the small lake not too far away, and he hoped neither of the two plucky girls he was waiting for wanted to jump from them. 

He looked over to where he had seen Olivia stretched on the day of the festival, remembering that he had just missed her going for a swim in this secluded place. He sighed, finding himself to be disappointed at having missed what would’ve been such a wonderful sight, but he soon scolded himself afterwards; wanting to spy on women bathing? Was that the kind of person he was becoming because of his now-rampant sex drive? Still, Olivia was undeniably incredibly beautiful, and she had a body most women would kill for. His mind raced as the image of the dancer’s big breasts bouncing around freely as she walked underneath the strap she wore around her chest proved too enticing to ignore.

Shaking his head, he tried looking at the calm lake and empty his mind, but his thoughts soon found themselves in dangerous territory again, and he was soon struck by the realization that he was going to be spending time with Morgan and Cynthia.

…In bikinis.

The idea of seeing Cynthia, whom he had had, in his most private moments, indecent thoughts about even before his sex drive went haywire made him tingly with excitement; she had become such a downright sexy woman that it was hard to ignore his yearning for her even though she was Chrom’s daughter and a princess of Ylisse, but the way she was always close to him whenever they talked, the way her boundless optimism and cheerfulness influenced everything she did, the way she smelled of lavender…all of it were things Robin found irresistible. 

However, the thought of seeing his own daughter in revealing clothing made him nervous. He hadn’t forgotten about seeing Morgan’s exposed butt the night she had slept in his bed, and he most certainly hadn’t forgotten about the dream he had where she had given him a handjob from behind. On occasion, he had since then found it a bit awkward to talk to her as he was constantly reminded of how gorgeous she was, but unlike Cynthia, it wasn’t like he could avoid her. To make matters worse, she not only often teased him and acted like a pervert, she was also a clingy person when it came to him and often wanted compliments, hugs and to sit in his lap, constantly reminding him of how shapely her body was as she filled his minds with involuntary images of all things related to women and sex. He knew he shouldn’t even come near such thoughts about Morgan, but with his urges being so prominent, he couldn’t help it, trying to justify it by telling himself that they were almost the same age and that she, a very attractive woman, had just appeared in his life one day and acted like he was the best thing in the whole world – what man could resist something like that?

He heard the flapping of wings and could see a white pegasus descending, heading straight for a plot of grass near the beach. He stood up and brushed a few remaining grains of sand from his hands, preparing to meet the two. Walking over to the grass, he could see the two women dismounting and Cynthia talking sweetly to her pegasus while Morgan grabbed a basket and walked towards Robin. Cynthia was still wearing her Pegasus Knight uniform – which he noted was new and fit her body much better – and Morgan was wearing her normal clothes as well. 

“What did I tell you, Father? This beach is all ours!” The young tactician exclaimed, beaming at him. She walked over to the blanket and placed her basket next to Robin’s. She then immediately undressed, pulling her tank top above her head in one fluid motion, yanked down her purple mini skirt and kicked her high leather boots off of her feet. Underneath her now-discarded clothes, she was wearing a new, white two piece with a dark red line adorning the hems. Her bikini bottom was partially obscured by a short, blue skirt that served to accentuate the white garment underneath it. 

Robin was surprised by her relatively modest bikini, but no swimsuit in the world could hide what an incredible body she had; it was practically hourglass shaped: her hips were wide, her stomach impressively toned and her breasts large, sticking out conspicuously underneath the bikini top. It was hard not to look at her flat stomach or take in what little he could see of her tits, but he stopped himself quickly, opting instead to say the first thing that came to mind. “You’re wearing a much more modest bikini than I thought you would.”

Surprised by her father’s words, she winked at him. “Would you rather I didn’t?” 

“What? N-No I mean…”

“It’s okay, Father, don’t be shy.” She walked sultrily towards him, eyes locked with his. “Maybe next time, when it’s just the two of us, I’ll wear my special black one – it’s more than a few strings, but not by much, and damn is it tight.” She stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around him, placing her hands on his lower back and rubbing her upper body against his. 

“M-Morgan, that’s not what I meant and you know it.” He said half-heartedly, unable to deny how good she was making him feel, even though his brain told him to back off and push her away. 

She stopped rubbing against him, giving him a chance to gather his thoughts, but she was obviously not done having her fun. “But you’re not denying you want me to dress up in such a skimpy outfit? Oh, Father, you’re bad!” 

Seizing the opportunity to create some space between them, he backed off. Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair. “Can’t we just have some normal, quality family time together?” 

Morgan placed a finger against the corner of her lower lip and a hand to her side, looking skywards and spoke in an exaggeratedly innocent manner. “I don’t think that’s going to happen today.” 

A shiver ran down his spine. “Morgan, what have you done?” 

She pointed towards Cynthia who was now walking towards them. “Whatever do you mean, Father, I just helped Her Royal Majesty with her swimwear.”

“No...No you didn’t.” He spoke in shock, realizing where this was going. 

“I’m sure I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about, dearest Father.” Her voice was dripping with sweetness and amusement; she had once again played everyone involved like a fiddle, and Robin realized he’d have yet another headache to deal with soon. 

“Morgan, she’s a PRINCESS!” He spoke in a hushed voice since the person in question was almost there, putting so much emphasis on the final word that it came out as nothing more than a snarl.

“So? No one’s here, and we’re just going to have some fun together, isn’t that right, Cynthia?” She said with a saccharine smile.

The young Pegasus Knights was bouncing towards them, skipping along in the sand with a toothy grin, any and all traces of her previous bad mood completely gone. Her pigtails were swinging along with her small jumps as if to emphasize her mirth. “That’s right, Morgan!” She eventually reached the blanket and, like Morgan, immediately began undressing, opening up her uniform and removing her boots and stockings, not caring at all that two people were watching her. “I’m pretty gosh darn glad you guys invited me; it’s too hot outside, ya know?! If I had been staying in that stuffy castle all day I would’ve probably lost my mind!” 

Once she had finished getting ready to get into the lake, Robin fully understood what Morgan had hinted at earlier: Cynthia’s bikini, much like her old uniform, was simply too small and revealing. The tight, purple bikini bottom revealed much more of her round, full butt than what could ever be considered socially acceptable, and Robin was immediately thankful that there were no people around to see their princess wearing something like that. As if that wasn’t enough, her top didn’t have any shoulder straps, which made it look like her perfectly shaped breasts could spill over if she so much as moved too quickly, and given how she had inherited her mother’s penchant for falling down, it was hard not to consider it a ticking time bomb. While it felt treasonous to just look at her, the tactician couldn’t get enough of it; her body looked almost identical to Morgan’s, except she was a bit taller and had both slightly more muscle and fat, which showed she was more physically inclined than the junior tactician. 

Wiggling her eyebrows while looking at Robin with a small grin, Morgan said, “So~ what do you think, Father? Aren’t we simply the most beautiful girls you’ve ever seen?” She grabbed ahold of Cynthia’s hands and squished their breasts together.

The princess laughed at her friend’s silliness and played along wholeheartedly, pushing her own body against Morgan’s. “Well? We’re waiting for the verdict!” 

Cursing his daughter’s ability to make him uncomfortable and turn any situation into one that would allow her to have fun at his expense, he was forced to look at the two young women, their generous assets pressing together – if they kept that on for much longer, not only would he have to deal with a very visible erection, but he was also afraid that Cynthia’s breasts would burst out from their confinement, which could actually impact their relationship, at least in the short term. Trying to sound as casual as he could, he gave them a thumbs up. “You both look stunning.” 

That seemed to be enough for Cynthia, who backed away from Morgan with a victorious smile. “Thanks! You don’t look half bad yourself!” 

“Bah, Father looks much better than ‘not half bad’!” Morgan said with a huff. “I mean look at him! White, spiky hair, a focused pair of eyes, and a well-developed upper body in spite of his job! I give you a B+, Father; if only your trunks weren’t so boring!” She pointed at his swimwear and rolled her eyes. “At least Sir Frederick and Lord Chrom keep you in shape.” 

He chuckled at her comment. “So does that mean I’m an A when I’m wearing my normal clothes?” 

“No, then you’re an A+, of course!” Morgan said with a wink before turning to the princess. “Cynthia, do you want me to help put lotion on your back? Anna told me that’s what people do in the Outrealm we visited. Something about the sun being dangerous.” 

Cynthia raised an eyebrow. “The sun’s dangerous now? What isn’t dangerous these days?” She thought aloud, not waiting for an answer before she continued. “But hey, I’m all for trying out new things!” She lay down on the blanket, quickly followed by Morgan who sat down on her friend’s rear. Before she began, Morgan looked at her father and rubbed her hands together and snickered quietly – she was going somewhere with this as well, of course, Robin thought, wanting to look away, but found himself too curious and too fascinated by Cynthia’s body not to stare.

Opening a small bottle of a liquid with an inviting aroma, Morgan poured its contents into her hand, rubbed her palms together and then began spreading the lotion across the princess’ back, her hand movements a lot more sensual than they needed to be to get the job done.

“Mm…” Cynthia hummed, sounding like she was enjoying herself. “Man, this is pretty good stuff! Maybe you should become a masseuse, Morgan!” 

Lowering her body and pressing her breasts against the Pegasus Knight’s back, Morgan replied. “You think so? Well, just relax and I’ll take good care of you!” She looked at Robin as she said that, sliding off of Cynthia’s big ass and poured more lotion into her hand, then began rubbing her lower body with sweeping motions, even going so far as to massage the exposed parts of her rear. 

“Hmm? Morgan? Do they do this in the Outrealm as well?” She didn’t seem that perpetuated by what was happening at all, lying completely still, relaxed and humming to herself as the youngest of them all but massaged her rear and thighs. 

“Pretty sure they do – the sun shines everywhere, after all.” 

“That makes sense…mmmuaah. Maybe I should visit a masseur one of these days; my body can get a bit tense when I train too hard.” 

“Don’t be silly, you can just ask Father to do it for you; he works in the castle, after all. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind taking a break to help a friend.” Morgan said slyly, inserting her hand underneath Cynthia’s bikini bottom and rubbing the area, eliciting a soft moan from the princess, although she didn’t seem to care where her friend placed her hands, thinking it was all for her benefit.

“Mmm…really, Robin, you’d do that for little ol’ me?!” The Pegasus Knight turned her head to look pleadingly at the tactician, who was standing there dumbfounded by the scene taking place in front of him.

It took him a moment to register that their attention was on him now; Morgan was giving him two thumbs up while Cynthia were pulling her irresistible puppy dog eyes on him, making it impossible to say no to either of them. “Uh, well, if that’s what you want.” 

“Waaah, thanks, Robin! And no backing out of this promise like last time!” She stood up as Morgan jumped off of her butt once more, her mission accomplished. She then took the bottle of lotion that Morgan handed to her and began rubbing it all over her face and body, even going so far as to do the same to the exposed parts of her breasts in front of Robin, who at this point couldn’t watch anymore as he felt it had become quite a bit warmer in just a few minutes. 

Having spent a considerable effort trying not to get an erection, he felt as if he was fighting a losing battle. Acting swiftly, he said, “Of course, anytime, Cynthia. Anyway, I really feel like going for a swim, so I’ll jump right in.” Without further ado, and ignoring the princess’ innocent question if he wanted her to put lotion on him, he walked quickly to the beach and into the water, relishing in the cooling sensation. He quickly submerged his entire body and let out a relieved sigh, finally able to stop hiding his twitching cock, which was now fully erect beneath the tranquil waters. 

He was soon joined by the two girls who ran into the water side by side, splashing as much water as they could into the air before diving headfirst into the water once it got deeper. Robin found it much easier to ignore his urges once he could no longer see their bodies, and he soon enjoyed himself fully with his friends. They raced twice with Cynthia emerging the victor both times, which made sense considering her athletic prowess, while Robin came last due to being a poor swimmer, something he blamed on presumably having grown up in Plegia where water was scarce. 

They played around in the water for a while until they got hungry, eating the sandwiches which Robin had prepared while talking about surprisingly normal things, a welcome change from how Morgan had acted before, but even she needed a break from that on occasion, it seemed, although he suspected she had at least one more prank in her for today. He looked at her as he thought that, and she looked at him quizzically as she popped a sweet into her mouth. 

After spending an hour in the sun talking and getting warm again, they decided to get into the water a second and final time, and, at Cynthia’s royal command, they got into position to try out some heroic poses. 

“Alrighty, my fellow heroes, here’s what we’re going to do!” Cynthia said, the water reaching to just above her belly button. “We’re going to work on our heroic image to inspire people on the field of battle – do not think we shall never again see combat simply because we defeated an evil dragon, oh no; the champions of justice are ever vigilant, and the forces of evil are always looking for a chink in our armor!”

Robin wondered what that had to do with heroic poses, but he held his tongue, finding it adorable how into this she could get; she had even managed to convince Morgan this was a cool idea, and his daughter was now nodding to every other word.

“Then we should also practice victory poses as well!” Morgan said, striking her palm with her fist. “To celebrate our triumphs and inspire the troops!”

Cynthia’s eyes sparkled, leaning forward and clenching her hands together in front of her face. “Excellent idea, my fellow Justice Cabal!”

…Justice Cabal? 

Resting her elbow against her hand, Morgan extended a finger. “I’ve got a suggestion: let’s have Father hold us both up – you know, to symbolize his strength and our tight bonds. We should make full use of the lake, after all.” 

Wait, he’d have to hold up and touch to half naked, wet women? Robin cursed his daughter, but judging by how it was now Cynthia who nodded along, he knew he wouldn’t be able to say no. 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.” The princess put a hand on Morgan’s shoulder and clenched the other with overwhelming emotion. Her eyes then fell on Robin. “You heard the girl, lift us up, big guy!” 

“You heard the princess, Father.” Morgan said, pushing the tip of her fingers together. “Up we go.” 

Swearing he’d need to find a good way of punishing his daughter one of these days, he backed further into the water where he’d be able to lift and hold them both up at the same time. He used his left arm to lift Cynthia up, who snaked an arm around his neck and placed it on his shoulder. He could feel himself harden once more as soon as he felt way too much of her perfect ass on his forearm, the wet, soft skin rubbing against his own as her laughter filled her ears and the mesmerizing scent of lavender invaded his nostrils. Not only that, but oblivious as she was, the Pegasus Knight didn’t seem to notice how her huge, partially exposed, wet breasts were dangerously close to slapping him across the face; he could see in great detail how the fabric of her top worked so hard to hold itself together and guard its owner’s modesty, pressing the woman’s bust together in a way that would’ve made him stare all day long had Morgan not been there.

Speaking of his daughter, as soon as Cynthia was sitting comfortably in Robin’s arms, Morgan jumped up and positioned himself on his right arm, filling Robin with similar sensations all over again. Their physiques were almost identical, and in the back of his head, he wondered if Cynthia could be Morgan’s mystery mother, but he discarded the idea and focused on trying to survive whatever Morgan would cook up next. 

“My, what a view from up here.” The young tactician said. “Ma~n, if only I wasn’t so short! At least Lady Lissa shares my struggle.”

“I’m not exactly a giant myself.” Cynthia said with a sigh. “I’d look more impressive if I were a bit taller, but hey, courage in the face of adversity is a trait of any self-respecting hero; I just have to deal with being vertically challenged!” 

Robin couldn’t help but to chime in. “Meanwhile, I’m quite comfortable always ‘being up here’.” 

The two girls glared at him, but Cynthia quickly shrugged it off, focusing instead on the much more important hero business. “Alright, Morgan, what pose do we pull now?” 

“How about showing the troops a victory sign, you know, for our…victory?” Morgan said, realizing how redundant it sounded. “And let’s not forget our brightest smiles and to thank them for their hard work!” 

“I’ll just stand here, then.” Robin said, rolling his eyes at as the two women tried a wide variety of poses, each one apparently more heroic than the last. Although this sort of thing was not exactly his forte, he couldn’t help but to laugh with them as they went on. 

After a few minutes, Morgan said, “I think it’s time for something new; want me to let us down, Cynthia?” 

“Huh?”

“I just have to do this.” The youngest Shepherd swiftly turned towards Robin and bent down, suddenly rubbing her tits in his face, the large, velvety spheres filling up his sight completely as his cock twitched instinctively at the sensation. The surprise caused the man to immediately drop them both and fall backwards into the water, getting water down his throat. He immediately stood up and coughed violently. 

“M-Morgan!” He said loudly, trying to get his breathing under control as the two girls laughed at his misfortune. 

His daughter’s expression softened and shifted to one of worry, afraid she had gone too far. She waded towards him and gave him a completely normal hug after having patted him on the back several times to help him stop coughing. “I’m sorry, Father. I didn’t mean for that to happen.” 

Completely lacking any semblance of spine when it came to his daughter, he embraced her, thinking he could always discipline her later when Cynthia wasn’t around. “It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean for that to happen. Still, shame on you.” 

“Tee-hee…” She giggled as he ruffled her hair, relieved to have gotten off the hook so easily. “I can cook dinner tonight to make it up to you.” 

“It’s your turn anyway.”

“It is?” 

“Yeah.”

“Then I’ll actually put effort into it this time, how does that sound?”

“I’ll take it.” 

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his back and her arms around his neck and planted a big, fittingly wet kiss on his cheek. “MmmmWAH!” She mimicked the sound of the kiss and got comfortable as he carried her out of the lake, following Cynthia who had motioned for them to start practicing their battle poses on land. “You’re just the best, Father.” 

“I love you too, honey, even if you sometimes make my life a lot more complicated than it needs to be.”

“Wha~t? Me?” She pointed at herself, her expression one of fake innocence and surprise. She then leaned closer in and whispered in his ear, “Seriously though, have you seen how hawt Cynthia is? How can you not want to hit that? Besides, she might be my mother, I mean just look at how similar we are! Now, off you go, get to fucking her.” 

Always surprised at hearing just how vulgar she could get when it was just them two, he chose not to respond as the girl they were talking about was now within earshot, smiling sweetly at the odd family. 

“You two are so cute together.” She said as Morgan jumped down from her father. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen two family members as close as you are.”

“Yeah, we’re pretty close.” Morgan said, standing on her toes and patting Robin on the head. 

Sighing, he patted her right back. “And some people use that to get out of trouble.” 

The youngest girl stuck out her tongue at him before turning back to Cynthia. “So, what now?” 

“Now it’s time for the main event: battle poses! I also expect you to say something cool when you strike them, so get your creative juices flowing, people, chop chop!” She commanded, instructing them on how one should make a heroic entrance, then strike a heroic pose, then say a heroic line – Robin admitted that it was hard to follow it all, especially her logic, but he did notice how she kept repeating the same word over and over again.

The trio spent the following moments working hard on coming up with poses and speeches, each more ridiculous than the last, but at least they had a lot of fun, and Robin even found himself swept away by Cynthia’s raw passion. Naturally, however, the poses Morgan suggested were a lot more erotic in nature, and the princess being the sweet girl that she was, agreed to them each and every time – no one had bothered to put on their clothes, so when the two girls leaned forward he was treated to a full view of their big butts, once again being reminded of just how small and tight Cynthia’s bikini was; at least Morgan had gotten properly dressed, but he suspected that she had done so for the sole purpose of making sure his attention was primarily drawn to the princess.

After a session of having posed with two half naked women, Robin felt not only exhausted because of their spunk, but also far too turned on to continue. He excused himself and lay down on the blanket on his stomach, making sure to hide the erection he could no longer fight. Cynthia let out a small ‘aw’ but didn’t raise any objections since they had been going at it for a while, and it was time to head home soon anyway. The two girls sat down on the blanket with him and began chatting, leaving him alone to enjoy the sun in peace. A soothing breeze brushed gently against him, and the surprisingly eventful day faded as he dozed off, only to be awoken by Cynthia some ten minutes later.

“Robin, hey Robin! Time to wake up, sleepyhead!” The now-fully dressed princess shook his back gently, sitting on her knees beside him. 

He opened his eyes lazily and looked around as if to remember where he was. “Oh hey, uh…sorry, looks like I fell asleep, huh.” 

“I can see why Father keeps you around: your observations are really something, ya know.” Cynthia said, flashing a goofy grin that reminded him of Chrom. “Morgan’s packing her stuff onto my pegasus. Sorry to say, but it looks like you’ll have to walk home alone; she said was too tired not to take full advantage of a ride home.”

Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched. “She can get tired?”

“I know right?” The princess giggled, a high-pitched and girly yet somehow refined melodious sound. Her face grew more serious, and she locked her eyes with his. “Hey, seriously Robin, um, sorry about earlier.”

He had to think for a second to understand what she was referring to; he had all but forgotten her hasty entrance earlier today since she had quickly returned to her cheerful normal self. “Don’t mention it, I can understand why you think I had gone back on my promise.”

“Yeah well…ya know…I mostly got upset you flew off with Severa, of all people. It’s not like I thought you had abandoned me or anything…” She looked away, twirling one of her pigtails.

Chuckling, he stood up and began packing his things. “I could never abandon you; we’re friends, aren’t we? Sorry I haven’t had the time to take you on an adventure yet though.” 

She stood up and helped him out. “It’s okay, this was really fun, so don’t worry about it, really!” She picked up a cloth in which a sandwich had been folded and put it in his basket. He could see her biting her lip, clearly thinking about something. “But maybe next time you and I could do something together? I mean, just us…” 

He stopped what he was doing, surprised by the blunt proposal. Then again, he told himself he shouldn’t overanalyze things, since she was not one to not speak her mind. “Well, how could I refuse a royal invitation? Besides, I think my daughter essentially forced me to become your masseur for a day anyway, right?”

“Ya really mean it?! Aaaw, Robin, you really are the bestest!” She kissed him on the cheek and spoke rapidly, “I’ve got a re-heally tough training session tomorrow and could really use someone to sort out my tough back muscles! ‘Sides, I promised YOU that I’d help you with your love life, so tomorrow I’m going to invade your office and we’ll help each other out. It’ll be fun!” 

Smiling at her never-ending optimism and energy, he couldn’t help but to look forward to it as well. “I can hardly wait; you’re welcome anytime you want. I’m very interested in having a princess help me with my lady problems.”

“Just leave it to Cynthia, heroine by day and love expert by night!” She said, placing her hands on her sides and puffing out her chest, only to realize how wrong what she had just said sounded. “No no no, wait, I don’t mean it like that! Argh!”

He laughed, placing a hand on her back after putting on his tank top. “I know what you mean, Cynthia, don’t worry.” 

Smiling sheepishly, she saw Morgan waving her over. “Welp, I guess that’s the end of our beach visit. I’ll see you tomorrow, Robin!” She ran over to his daughter, looking back and waving as she did so. 

“I’ll see you at home, Father!” Morgan shouted in the distance. “Have a nice walk home!” She added, unable to not tease him as the pegasus stretched out its wings and started flapping them, taking off of the ground and flying upwards with grace. 

Left alone once more, Robin sighed contently as he saw them flying away, having had a genuinely fun day even in spite of Morgan’s shenanigans. Of course, one small part of him was thankful to her, as now he had an excuse to spend more time with Cynthia, whom he had finally seen half naked. The idea of getting to touch that wonderful body at his leisure appealed to him greatly, even though he knew it most likely shouldn’t, given who she was, but he rationalized that he was technically just doing what he had been asked to do. 

With the image of Cynthia moaning at his touch being foremost on his mind, he started walking home, eager to start working the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I've been quite busy in real life, so this took a while. It's also a lot more lighthearted than I had originally planned, but given the intensity of Severa's chapters, I thought some fun in the sun was just what was needed to cool down, not to mention it fits Cynthia better as well. Still, I can promise that the next chapter will be a bit more dramatic. 
> 
> Also, Morgan is the youngest and along with Lissa the shortest non-Manakete in the story, but she's still older than 18, of course, as all characters in my stories are. I don't want there to be any confusion about that, even if I want to remain vague about the ages and leave that up to the imagination of the individual reader.
> 
> As always, please tell me know what you think, what I can improve upon, who you want to see next, and so on. Hearing from you all is one of the best part of writing this!
> 
> Please look forward to the next chapter, in which we'll finally get to see Cynthia fully in action!


	9. Poses and Pigtails - Part II

Robin almost felt a bit nervous as he signed his last paper for the day and put it in one of the many neatly organized piles on his golden brown desk, symbols of his hard work and dedication to his duty. He looked out at the sun’s position and the empty courtyard, thinking that the Pegasus Knight training session must’ve ended at least half an hour ago, which meant Cynthia should come knocking on his door any second now. 

Spending time alone with the young princess was always fun, yet tiresome; she was an endlessly energetic and interesting person, but he had always tried keeping some distance between himself and her due to his attraction to her. However, that felt like an eternity ago, and now that he was sleeping with numerous women at a time, it didn’t feel as forbidden as it once had, and it was hard to ignore the voice in his mind that told him he should act upon his long-held desires and try to win her over. The battle between his morals and his needs raged within him, and he tried telling himself over and over that he already had enough women to keep him company, that he shouldn’t go near his best friend’s daughter and that she probably wasn’t into him in the first place.

Then came the sound of several forceful knocks on his door, heralding the arrival of his ‘customer’. Walking over to the door, he subconsciously ran a hand through his hair to make sure he looked presentable; he always wanted to looks his best in front of her, even if it sometimes didn’t seem as if the princess had much of an interest in good looks or love at all. 

He opened the door and was met with a familiar, radiant grin as a flash of blue walked past him and into his office, leaving him to close the door behind her. 

“Yo! Ready to sort out my knots?” She asked happily, wasting no time in sitting down on his office couch. For the first time in a while, she wasn’t wearing her normal uniform, but rather a simple pair of blue, really short shorts and a loose, white tunic that looked like it had at some point belonged to Chrom. She was most certainly not dressed up to welcome any important diplomats or noblemen, but even in such simple clothes she looked bewitching, her eyes still large and full of energy, her hair styled up in those adorable pigtails she always had and her body as appealing as ever, even though her upper body was obscured by the loose garb covering it. 

Sitting down next to his guest, he said with a laugh, “Hello to you too, Cynthia. I take it you’ve been looking forward to this.” 

Nodding quickly, she immediately lay down on the couch which made a scrunching, leathery sound, pushing Robin to the edge of the cushions. “Heck yeah! I can’t believe I didn’t think of this before Morgan started smearing lotion all over me!” 

The image of Morgan lying on top of a half-naked Cynthia and getting her body all shiny and sticky made the tactician tug at his collar, especially as he remembered where exactly his daughter had put her hands. Sadly, he knew he couldn’t go so far even though the princess hadn’t seemed to mind it at all when his daughter had done it. “I see, well then, shall we get started immediately? Please tell me how it feels and if…I don’t know, you feel uncomfortable or something.” His voice trailed off, finishing his sentence awkwardly.

“Uncomfortable? Hah, why would I be? Are you that bad at giving massages?” She asked, missing the point completely. “It’s okay, I’ll give you instructions in case it feels bad, so don’t you worry! Now, let’s go; my back feels strained!” 

Without another word, she turned away from him and patted her back, motioning for him to begin massaging her. Hoping that Chrom wouldn’t come rushing in, he tentatively placed his hands on top of her, feeling her taut back underneath the simple fabric. However, before he could begin applying any form of pressure, Cynthia spoke.

“No no no! You won’t be able to feel the knots if you run your hands over my clothes! Here.” Without getting up, she pulled the tunic up to her shoulder blades, fully exposing her creamy, toned back and a bit of the simple white bra she wore. His attention fell to her rear, which stuck out even more now that the tunic wasn’t there to partially cover it, the small, tight shorts making it hard not to stare. “There ya go!”

Wondering how she could do these things without so much as batting her eyes, he once again brought his hands to her back, inserting them under her tunic and rubbing the area above her shoulder blades, feeling her tense muscles and realizing she really meant it when she said her back hurt. “Um, you sure you’re okay with this?” He asked, sounding more timid than he wanted to, but Cynthia’s status as a princess, relationship to his best friend as well as her unabashed nature made him constantly feel as if he was doing something wrong. However, the woman in question just laughed.

“Robin, are you blushing?” She didn’t turn around to look, but then again, she didn’t need to in order to know the answer. “Come on, we went to the beach together yesterday! I wore a bikini and everything, remember?” 

Memories of the beach flashed before his eyes once more. How could one forget a sight such as Cynthia in a bikini? One that was far too small for her, at that. “Uh, yes, yes I do.” He said, focusing on her back. 

“See? You know, I was a bit skeptical about that bikini, but Morgan assured me it was the one that looked the best on me.” She explained, bending her knees and bringing her heels to her butt, then straightening her legs again. “Do you think it was too small? I think it might’ve been a teensy tiny bit too small.”

Robin cleared his throat, having no doubt that the only reason as to why Morgan had suggested that bikini was for that very reason. Still, it was not as if he could say that to her. “Well…it might’ve been a bit small, but you did look amazing.” He said earnestly, preferring to compliment her rather than focusing on her clothes or lack thereof. 

The princess waved her hand. “Oh Robin, you sly dog, you! How come you’re still single with a silver tongue like that? And here I was thinking I was going to give you advice on how to talk to the ladies!” 

Wanting to stay clear from any conversation having to do with his little group of particularly intimate friends, he said, “Well, why don’t you teach me anyway and we’ll see if it increases my chances of finding someone?” He said jokingly, gently inserting his thumbs under her bra strap and pressed them gingerly against each other, the tips meeting with every small, circular movement. 

“Ooh…ooh…” Cynthia gasped, indicating that he had found the right place. “Mm, right there, please.” She nuzzled against her own hands which she was resting on, letting out a content sound. “Will you kick me out if I fall asleep?” 

“Hah, no, feel free to sleep to your heart’s content.” 

“Well, I’ll…mm…keep talking so I can stay awake for at least a little while longer, then.” She said dreamily as the dull ache in her back was being treated. “See, Robin, my friend, women like a guy with confidence, you know? Someone strong and reliable, who’ll put up with his partner’s quirks and be able to laugh it off.” 

Nodding to himself, he thought it sounded surprisingly mature, if a bit specific. “Quirks like coming up with heroic poses?” 

“Exact– heeey, what’re you implying?! I’ll have you know that’s not a quirk, but a very important aspect of keeping the morale of both you and your men up!” She said, inflating her cheeks in mock annoyance at the friendly jab. 

Chuckling, he brought his hands lower, his nails rasping lightly against her skin, evoking a quiet mewl from the princess. “I’m just kidding, buddy.” He clapped her lower back twice in a friendly fashion and continued massaging her, sorting out the worst of the knots. “Strong and reliable, huh? Someone like Chrom?” 

She agreed without missing a beat. “Yupp! Father’s strong, kind and always there when you need him – it’s no wonder Mother fell for him! Heh, get it?” She turned her head and wiggled her eyebrows, looking at him expectantly, causing the tactician to burst out laughing, more at her expression than at the joke. “Thank you, thank you, you’re a wonderful audience!” She spoke as if standing on stage, sounding as if she would’ve bowed had she been standing up. 

Bringing his hands back to the center of her back, he rubbed the bottom of his palms just to the side of her spine.

“Mmaah…you’re pretty good at this, Robin! You know, come to think of it, so was Morgan; think it’s genetic?” 

“Haha, I wouldn’t know, both of our memories are foggy, and we haven’t known each other for that long, after all.”

“Oh…Oh yeah…” Cynthia bit her lip, looking like she thought she had said something she shouldn’t have, but she soon bounced back, trying to steer the conversation back to a more pleasant topic. “So, what kind of women do you like? Let me guess: the calm, quiet and studious type? Glasses? You probably like glasses.” She nodded sagely, completely confident in her guess.

Leaning forward, he brought his hands to her shoulders and massaged them the best he could from that angle, getting near enough to her to take in that familiar scent of lavender. “Well, it completely depends on the person, I suppose; I guess I like everyone, to an extent?”

Cynthia sighed deeply, clearly disappointed by his reply. “Maaan, that’s such a cop-out answer, Robin! Come on, gimme the specifics, the juicy secrets that tell the tale of the man behind the serious façade! I mean, everyone likes a person of mystery, but a person of mystery is boring if they’ve got nothing to hide!”

Wondering what he could say that would satisfy her curiosity, he finally said, “Well, I’ve always liked girls with braids and pigtails.” He scratched her back from the shoulders to the very bottom of her back, then moved on to her toned legs; inhaling sharply as his hands hovered only a centimeter above her ass.

“Wait, really!?” She exclaimed cheerfully, bringing her hands to her pigtails to check if they were still there. “What, these little things?”

“Yupp.”

She beamed at him, a hand still on her pigtail. “Robin, are you telling me you like my style?”

“Of course, you’re amazingly beautiful, Cynthia; I’ve thought so for the longest time.” He replied instinctively, his tongue acting faster than his brain. There was a brief moment of silence that seemed to stretch on for an unnaturally long time; Robin could only hold his breath and clench his teeth as an embarrassed heat flared up within him, afraid that he had said too much and scared her.

However, the silence was broken by Cynthia, faster than the eye could see, spun around and threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around him with a cheerful laugh, her loose tunic still pulled up, and he could feel her naked belly pressing against his crotch. “Waaa, thanks a whole bunch, Robin! That’s such a nice thing to say I feel like I may just blush!” 

Having her entire body pressing against his, it was impossible for Robin to gently push her away or sit up and get some distance between them; all he could do was to put her arms on her back and hope she didn’t feel how hard he was. 

“Ya know, you’re pretty attractive yourself, you…you…ah?” She stopped talking and tentatively explored the area between his legs with her stomach. Oh no, she knew. Even someone as innocent and sweet as Cynthia knew what this meant. He bit his lower lip and tried lying as still as possible as her belly poked against him again and again. “Hehe…he…wow, looks like you really meant what you just said, huh?”

“Cynthia, I’m so sorry, I understand if you’ll want to leave, but–“ 

He was interrupted by the Pegasus Knight, who was still rubbing her belly against him as if to measure his length, the taut surface of her skin feeling strangely good against him even through his pants. “Why are you apologizing? You just think I’m pretty, there’s nothing weird about that! Action speaks louder than words, am I right?” She said with a chuckle and pointed downwards to his cock squished between the two bodies. “’Sides, even though I’ve had to sit through several of Lady Maribelle’s etiquette classes, I guess I’m just not enough of a lady to gasp in an offended manner and demand an apology.” 

Relieved by how she took everything in stride but unsure how to proceed, he spoke weakly, “R-Right, but maybe you should back off a little bit anyway, you know, in case someone walks in?” While his body most certainly didn’t want the pressure against his dick to stop, he couldn’t help but to feel things were going a little too fast, nor was he sure Cynthia fully understood just what she was doing, given her flippant attitude. 

“Hmm? Why, don’t you like this?” She asked unsurely but did as she was told, the couch scrunching slowly as she sat on her knees and placed her hands on her legs. Her oversized tunic fell down and covered her body, which made it easier for Robin to think as he too sat up and cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say, something that proved very hard as he tried ignoring the twitching in his pants as the princess stared at him with her large, beautiful eyes. 

“Well, I mean, yeah, but maybe it’s not the best idea?” He cursed himself for his hesitation, feeling like a coward as he had wanted this for the longest time, especially since yesterday, but now he felt as if they had been moving too quickly. The guilt of her not knowing about the rest of the women he bedded gnawed at him as well. 

She tilted her head slightly. “Why?”

“For starters, you’re a princess and Chrom’s daughter, and–“

“Pshaw, Robin!” She waved her hand dismissively as if what he had said wasn’t a problem at all. “I’m my own woman, and if I want to rub my belly against a wiener then that’s what I’ll do! …Well, unless you feel uncomfortable of course, I’m not a jerk.”

Getting ahold of his emotions, he stroked her cheek, drawn not only to her beauty but also her unique, radiant personality. “Cynthia, I must admit I’ve had my eyes on you for a long time, but I’ve always kept my distance because of the circumstances. Even though it feels good, I don’t think we should rush anything, you know?”

She grabbed his hand in hers and gave it a small, innocent peck, yet it was still enough to give him goosebumps, feeling cold and warm at the same time, something that had nothing to do with the wonderful weather outside. “Robin, I’m having the hardest time understanding what you want right now.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Would it help you if I told you I’ve been attracted to you for a long time as well? I mean, how can I not have been?! You’re always there when I need to be cheered up, you’re always so gosh diggity darn helpful to everyone around you like a true hero, and on top of that you’re hawt!” She explained unabashedly, scooting closer towards him with a smile he never thought he’d see on her face.

Leaning closer as if acting on instinct, he all but whispered, “Yeah?” 

The distance between them grew shorter, and their voices were lowered in anticipation. “Yeah. I guess even I don’t have the guts to do some things; I don’t know how to act now…will you show me?” 

She didn’t wait for a reply, not that it would’ve changed the outcome. Throwing away his doubts, he met her lips and placed a hand on her leg, his thoughts and emotions running wild as he was finally kissing Cynthia, whom he had yearned for for quite some time. She clumsily but enthusiastically kissed him, getting his lips more wet than normal as she tried finding a good rhythm, but instead she accidentally bumped her teeth into his twice hard enough to produce a low, clinging sound.

Breaking off with a giggle, she said, “Heh, sorry, I’m not very good at this.” 

Removing his hands after having rubbed his front teeth as discreetly and elegantly as he could, he replied, “That’s okay, we’ll work it out.” He leaned back against the armrest and pulled her towards him, feeling her large tits pushing against his chest as her legs brushed against his own, her vagina rubbing against the tip of his cock which, even though they were both wearing pants, made both of them let out a small gasp as their sexes touched, their passion and intentions for each other laid bare. 

Cynthia progressively got better at kissing as the minutes passed, taking a more methodical approach without sacrificing her speed; it was hard to keep up with her, but there was a certain charm to her wholehearted way of doing things. Soon, her hands found their way to his chest, running her palm from his shoulder to his breast. He responded by placing his own hands on her butt, evoking a giggle from the princess, who stopped kissing him and rested her head against him. 

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked, removing his hands. 

She shook her head, raising it and playing with his fringe. “Of course you didn’t, I just realized it must’ve been hell for you to see Morgan smearing lotion all over me!” 

“Oh, uh, yeah, that sure was something.” He placed his hands on her behind once more, moving them from her butt cheeks to her inner thighs. “I had a lot of fun yesterday, but boy did it get hard sometimes – literally.” 

Laughing at his stupid joke, she kissed him again. “Well, it’s not like I didn’t enjoy the sights too. If I didn’t know better, I think Morgan did as well, but that’d be silly, wouldn’t it? I mean, she’s your daughter!”

For some reason, Robin found that her comment struck a nerve. It would be silly, wouldn’t it? But it wasn’t as if he hadn’t liked what he saw, as much as it pained him to admit it; it’d be a secret he’d have to take with him to the grave. He laughed awkwardly and with the help of his hands on her rear he grinded her against his cock, trying to think of something else to talk about during their ‘break’. “I don’t recall ever seeing you wearing casual clothes.” He remarked, giving her ass a light tap. 

“Huh, you’ve got a point, ya know! Guess I’ve sorta grown so accustomed to my uniform that I don’t really bother with normal clothes all that often. Don’t tell Severa, or she’ll force me to go shopping!” She groaned at the thought. “My uniform’s great! I mean, why do I need so much clothes anyway? There’s a reason why so many people want to buy a used Pegasus Knight dress on the black market!”

Ignoring Cynthia going on about black markets and the surprising amount of people with a Pegasus Knight fetish, he asked, “So, did Cordelia give you that new uniform, then?”

She nodded. “Sure did! Thanks for that, by the way! I kind of regret not going to her myself now; she said something about not having to be embarrassed in front of our Sisters and stuff like that, but how do you walk up to the Commander and say ‘my butt’s too big, can I have a new dress?’ anyway?!” She rubbed her rear absentmindedly.

“I don’t know, I think Cordelia would know all about that.” Robin laughed before he realized what he had said. 

“Oh, been checking out the Commander, have we?” Cynthia winked at him, oblivious to the guilt that was enough to make him physically ill. “Well, I don’t blame ya, she’s a real beauty!”

Offering a forced chuckle, he gently pushed Cynthia off himself, feeling short of breath. The woman sat down on the leather cushions and looked at him, confused at his sudden silence. Standing up, he took a deep breath, wondering what was wrong with him; how could he have let things escalate with Cynthia without her knowing about the rest of his relationships? A wave of anger directed at himself washed over him, but he tried to ignore it; he had something to sort of first, after all.

Cynthia stood up and placed a hand on his back, seeing his distraught face. “Hey, buddy, are you okay? Did I say something I shouldn’t have?” Her worry only served to make him feel worse, and Robin couldn’t find it in himself to look at her for a few seconds.

“No, no, quite the opposite, in fact.” He turned around and faced her. “I…haven’t been completely honest with you, Cynthia.” 

Tilting her head, she waited for him to continue.

It was in his nature to always come up with the most efficient method of dealing with problems, yet he needed a moment to pass the mental block that hindered him from just admitting everything. “You see I…” He tapped his finger against his knuckles and looked out the window before continuing. “I already have a relationship…uh…with several different women.” 

“…What?” Her voice was oddly neutral and quiet, a far cry from how she usually sounded. “B-But what about all the stuff we just did?!”

“Yeah I…you see…Noire and I–“ He was interrupted by a sharp pain to his cheek; she had slapped him with all that she had, and due to how strong she was, his vision blurred for a second of two; had she closed her fist, he would’ve most likely passed out instantly. He brought his hand to where he had been struck, wincing in pain as he touched the already red skin. 

Cynthia looked surprised at what she had just done as well, but she showed no regret. Her face was flushed with anger, her body trembling and her teeth gritted. “You jerk! Why didn’t you tell me before that?! What, were you hoping I just wouldn’t mind being in a secret relationship after we had done it?! Was that your plan?!”

“N-No, Cynthia, I didn’t–“ 

“G-Give me back my first kiss, you butthole!” She began tearing up, lowering her hand which had remained in the same position after she had slapped him. “I-I’ll never forgive you for this!”

Before he could stop her, she ran out, storming out of his office and slamming the door against the wall, leaving a surprised maid to stare into his work place before going about her day pretending she had seen nothing. 

Closing the door, he shuffled over to his desk and slammed his fist against it, the pillars of papers shaking. He sat down on his chair, leaned forward and put his hands on the back of his head, the dull pain from the slap paling in comparison to the guilt he felt. He muttered the word ‘stupid’ over and over again, trying to figure out just what he had expected her reaction to be; of course she would be furious with him, he had deliberately withheld information from her in an attempt to satisfy his own needs. Now, he had hurt a friend – the princess of the nation and the daughter of his best friend – and his group of intimate friends was running the risk of getting exposed.

With a sigh, he rested his face in his palms. He had already gotten a lot done today, and he doubted he’d be able to focus well enough to work overtime. Grabbing a book which he might need should he want to get some work done at home, he left his office with a heavy heart.

-

The beautiful weathered which had lasted almost the entire summer so far seemed to taunt Robin as he entered his house, walking through the small hallway into the living room in a haze. Heading straight for the kitchen, which was always well-supplied thanks to the maid who worked there part-time, he put the book he had brought with him from the palace, grabbed a wine bottle and poured himself half a glass of the red liquid and took a sip. He would never run away from his problems with alcohol, but after such a dramatic parting, he felt like he could use something to take the edge off, although he restricted himself only to the glass he was holding.

Being at home calmed him somewhat, but even the modern kitchen with all of its fragrance and well-maintained plants which snaked around wooden spice shelves couldn’t remove the cold clump he felt in the bottom of his stomach. His fingers tightened around the glass and he tapped against the transparent material with his free hand, his nails producing a clinging sound as he nervously kept it up until he took another sip of wine. 

He doubted he’d be able to sit down in peace and read right now, which wasn’t very often, and without that pastime he wasn’t sure what exactly he’d do to spend his time; if he wasn’t reading or spending time with people, he was working, or at least that’s what it often felt like, so not feeling like enjoying a book was foreign to him.

Walking out of the kitchen, he headed for the training hall, wine glass still in hand. The small cobblestone path leading to the separate building slithered through a small garden, passing an apple tree which had supplied Noire with enough fruit to make an apple pie last fall. He smiled at the memory as he walked into the Chon’sin-styled edifice, unsure of what he wanted to do there. He spent a few moments making sure the traces of his last visit there with Noire had indeed all been removed, remembering how he had picked up the patches of green fabric before going to bed. Funny, he thought something like that would risk exposing his relationships, not a hurt friend.

Realizing there was nothing for him to do there as he had been thorough in cleaning up after the training hall’s latest activities, he headed back into the large villa, walking up the stairs to the second floor and prepared to head into his room.

“Father?” He suddenly heard Morgan’s voice behind him. “Hey, I didn’t realize you were home! I hardly ever see you at home at this hour!”

Turning around, he suddenly felt tired, having no desire to talk even to Morgan. “Hey. Yeah, I just felt like returning home.”

Crossing her arms, Morgan replied, “That’s not like you, Father, what’s up?” 

“I don’t really want to talk about it, sorry.”

“Oh come ooon, now you’re just making me more curious!” She smiled at him. “Did something happen?” 

“Like I said, I don’t want to talk about it; I’m just going to go to my room and get a nap.” 

“Father, I really don’t think that’ll–“

“I said I don’t want to talk about it, and I don’t want any advice right now!” He raised his voice more than he had planned, causing his daughter to jerk back at the sudden snap. There was a pause as the atmosphere in the hallway grew colder; they hardly ever fought, and doing so always made both of them feel terrible. While they always made up soon afterwards, it was exceedingly rare for one of them to yell at the other.

“Fine, whatever! If you want to sulk like a baby, then don’t let me stop you!” She spun around and returned to her room, slamming the door behind her, ignoring him pathetically calling her name.

Frustrated that nothing seemed to be going his way today solely because of his own idiocy, he rushed into his room, swallowed the rest of the wine in one gulp and jumped into bed, burying his head in the soft cushions while turning his back against the window, determined to postpone sorting out this mess until after he had gotten some sleep and, hopefully, some perspective that would help him come up with a way of apologizing to Cynthia. 

A dreamless sleep soon claimed him, granting him half an hour of peace and quiet, and when he woke up, he felt more determined to do something about his predicament, rather than feeling sorry for himself and letting his emotions cloud his judgement. First, he would apologize to Morgan, which he knew would be fairly easy, since they could never stay mad at each other for long, and then he would find a way to make things right with Cynthia. He at least wanted to explain the situation to her, thinking she had run away before he had had a chance to explain himself. Maybe she would still hate him afterwards, but at least he would’ve tried. 

Stretching his body and turning to lie on his back, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked out the window.

…At least, that’s what he had planned to do had Tharja not been sitting on a chair, staring intently at him and obstructing his view.

“HOLY GODS!” He jumped out of bed, clutching his chest to still his heart which was beating at far too rapid a pace. His knees gave way and he fell down again, so he adjusted his position and leaned against the wall, staring at the sorceress. “Th-Tharja?! How long have you been here?” 

“Fifteen minutes and around forty seconds.” She replied as if she had answered a question about the weather. “I’ve been watching you sleep.” 

Calming down, he chose not to comment on one of Tharja’s unusual ways of showing affection. She was wearing her usual, revealing clothing, her body covered in a light, see-through fabric that left little to the imagination, her only real “clothes” being two strap-like pieces of cloth tied to a large, golden belt which covered her most private areas, something that didn’t look like much more than a black bra supported by another gold ornament and a large, dark cloak. She would’ve been all black and gold, had her skin not been completely pale, just like her daughter’s. Seeing her was always a feast for the eyes, and although he didn’t like admitting it out loud, he had derived no small confidence boost when he had discovered her interest in him, even though she took it to a creepy extreme on occasion. 

After a brief moment of letting his brain process everything, he began talking, “Sorry for my reaction, you just, uh, scared me. It’s good to see you though, did Morgan let you in?”

She stood up from the chair and returned it to its original place in front of the desk and sat down next to him. “Yes. She also said something about you being in a bad mood.” She began running her fingers through his spiky hair, her light violet eyes more focused on his head rather than his expression, although Robin knew this was her way of asking if he was okay. 

“Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that.” When she didn’t probe him further, he continued, “Cynthia sort of found out about my relationships with you all and, ah, she didn’t take it very well.” 

“That sounds natural; I’m surprised it hasn’t happened before now.” She remarked, placing her hands on the bed. “Judging by the sound of things, however, I assume you two had already begun fooling around before you told her any of this.”

Ouch, bullseye. There was no point in hiding anything from a woman who had made knowing everything about him an art form. “Yeah.”

Tharja chuckled dryly, a smirk spreading across her elegant features, pushing up her already prominent cheekbones. “That was uncharacteristically brash of you; did you think you could win her over after she found out about your little harem?”

“I don’t think I thought at all.” 

“Now that is REALLY uncharacteristic of you.” She said, hugging his arm and resting her cheek against his shoulder, her presence oddly soothing since she didn’t pull any punches and forced him to think about this objectively.

Scoffing, he lay back down in the bed and gently pulled her down with him, both her body and her cloak working as an unnecessary blanket in the already warm room. “Thanks, I know.”

Chortling, she closed her eyes and kissed him, more reserved than she usually was; she must actually be worried about him, Robin thought. “Would you like me to talk to her?”

“You?”

Her face darkened – literally, Robin noted – as she bent her head down and looked to the side, her perfectly trimmed fringe casting an unnaturally dark shadow over her face. “Yes, me.”

“S-Sorry, you just surprised me with the offer.” He paused, slowly stroking her back underneath her cloak. “What would you even say? I mean, this is my mess to sort out.”

Arching her back, she untied her cloak, folded it hastily and threw it at their feet, allowing him easier access to her body. “I’ve got a way with words. Besides, we wouldn’t want her to ruin things for us, would we? I think our anonymity is required, especially for a man of your status, and I know I don’t want things to end.” She explained, removing some of her jewelry. 

While her reasoning made sense, he still had a hard time imagining Tharja sorting anything out with just words. “But what would you even say to her?”

“You leave that to me. To ease your worries, I’ll leave immediately once we’re done and by this time tomorrow all your problems should’ve disappeared.” She said with confidence, undoing her bra and beginning to remove the light fabric covering her entire body.

“Uh, ‘done’?” 

She removed the last of her clothes and lay down on him again, completely naked and with the knowledge that his daughter was home. She snickered at him and lowered her head, kissing him on his chest before moving up to his neck and finally his cheek; she kept her face there for a moment, rubbing her pussy against his erection. “I figured you might need a quick fix to quell those worries of yours.” She whispered, her breath hot upon the side of his face as she gave him another kiss.

Shivering, he hugged her tightly as she kept kissing the side of his face. He loved it when she got undressed before him, and she knew it, taking full advantage of all the minor things that turned him on that she had learned over the course of their long relationship that began awkwardly some four years ago. “How can I say no to that?” He murmured, smiling as he ran his fingers through her midnight black hair. 

“Well, you did that for two years; maybe you just finally cracked.” She replied dryly, although certainly not without humor. She raised her head and rested her body on her elbows as she looked down on her lover and brought both of her hands to his cheeks, gently scratching his temples with her long, black-painted nails. 

“How could any man resist you for long?” He asked, staring up at the incredibly beautiful woman above him, her eyes brought out by a hint of eyeshadow. He meant what he said; while Tharja could be hard to deal with at times, she was still a very loyal friend and as good a person as any Shepherd deep down. If anything, her façade of aloofness made her shows of affection all the more appealing. 

Her eyes widened slightly, not having expected such a response at her little joke. She lowered her head, hiding her face as her hair brushed against his neck, her hands still on his face. “Heh…I don’t know, I’ll have to ask the only one who ever has.” She joked, looking up again with a genuine smile, kissing him warmly on the mouth as a thank you for the compliment. 

Accepting her thanks, he closed his eyes and focused only on their tongues gently grazing each other and the pressure of her naked body lying on top of his. Calm, methodical rubs against his erection told him of what was to come, and he could feel his entire body roaring in approval. His hands moved further down her spine, his fingers brushing against the pale, velvety skin as they had so many times in the past, yet the magic had not been lost or even reduced over time – he felt the same entrancing, almost boyish anticipation every time they prepared themselves for having sex. 

In spite of that, he remembered something, slowly pulling back from her face, although he kept his hands on her body. “As much as I’m enjoying this, what if Morgan comes in?”

Obviously not understanding his hesitation, she spoke dryly, “Then she’ll see us going at it.”

“Right, that’s sort of what I’d want to avoid.” 

“Why? She’d just close the door and leave.” 

“I…uh…” He somehow doubted Morgan of all people would leave. For all he knew, she’d go grab a snack before sitting down in front of the bed asking them to continue.

“Besides, why would she enter just like that? Unless we give her a reason to, but I have a suspicion that I don’t scream like the rest of the floozies you’re with.” She chuckled, shifting more weight to her lower body, pushing against his cock with a sultry smile. 

Rolling his eyes, he lowered his right hand to her ass, feeling the round, soft flesh in his hands and pushed her down against his cock. “Hah…don’t call them that. Need I remind you your daughter is one of them?”

“No, you don’t, but I don’t see what that has to do with anything.” She responded with a shrug. “How is she in bed, by the way?” 

“You really want to know?”

“Sure, why not? I’m curious to hear if there are any interesting differences between us.” 

It was a very strange feeling to have his member teased by a very beautiful woman who for indiscernible reasons wanted to hear about how her almost as old daughter performed in bed. How should one even react to something like that, let alone respond? Weren’t these things private? Shouldn’t Tharja be uninterested in those things in the first place? No matter what though, the sorceress had made him think of Noire and how she, just like her mother, albeit in a different way, knew just what to do and say to turn him on. 

After a moment of consideration, he spoke tentatively, “I guess there are some similarities and some differences, but really, that stuff’s private.” He explained to her, hoping he had sated her morbid curiosity. 

“Huh, interesting…I’ve got her pegged as a screamer; all that quiet nervousness must find an outlet somehow.” Tharja remarked casually before sliding off his body, unbuttoning his fly, all while maintaining eye contact with him. After receiving a nod to go ahead she pulled off his pants while he removed his tank top, and she returned to her place on top of him once more. “Much better.” 

Robin felt a jolt of pleasure ripple through his body as the sorceress’ huge breasts squished against his bare chest; reacting immediately, he wrapped his arms around her and raised his neck to kiss her, forgetting all about the odd conversation they just had.

They remained in that position for quite a while, both taking their time to slowly and sensually enjoy each other’s company and bodies. No words needed to be said during that time, aside from the occasional gasp or moan that escaped from their lips as they leisurely rocked their hips against one another, Tharja’s vagina getting wet in anticipation as Robin’s cock throbbed, their bodies slowly but surely craving more than the calm approach could deliver. 

With confidence and a rekindled trust that had been built up between them over the course of two years of nightly activities together, Tharja threw the tactician a glance downwards, receiving a nigh-imperceptible nod as a response, resulting in her lifting her shapely body, sitting on her knees, both of them grazing Robin’s sides, as she grabbed his cock and deftly guided it into her warm embrace before she gingerly lowered herself, the huge length going deeper and deeper in. 

Grunting, Robin put his hands on his lover’s hips, feeling her body trembling in excitement as more and more of his dick entered her wet pussy. He looked up at her face, loving her expression of content concentration, enjoying every second of their time together even though they had hardly begun. She looked back at him with one of her rare warm smiles as she began raising and lowering her body methodically, placing her hands on his as her movements made both of them moan quietly at the same time. 

The room which had previously only smelled faintly of vanilla and Tharja’s fruity perfume began to smell more and more like sex as their actions intensified; the window was closed, so the fresh air of summer didn’t reach them, leaving the pair shut in inside their own little world. Aside from their appreciative sounds, the room was dead silent, and nothing could be heard from the semi-rural neighborhood outside, the view from Robin’s window offering nothing but a colorful landscape and a few houses dotting the fields beyond the river; they wouldn’t have seen nor heard anyone even if they had bothered to look out.

The white pillow on which Robin was resting his head against began to feel uncomfortably hot and in the way, so he removed his hand from the sorceress’ waist, grabbed it without looking at it and threw it across the room. He then allowed himself to place his hands behind his head and let Tharja do the majority of the work for now, her flat stomach moving like waves as she rocked her hips against his cock, looking as though she were dancing on top of him. She lowered her hands to his chest to support her weight and allow herself to push against him harder; every time she raised her hips and then lowered them in swift, experienced motions, he could feel her hands tensing up as she fucked him. 

She arched her head backwards, inhaling sharply as she not-so-lightly scratched him, picking up the pace, her movements growing more needy and forceful the longer she went on. She changed her approach from sliding up and down the huge length to making long, sweeping circular movements, making Robin’s cock hit just the spots she wanted it to. 

“Hngh…” She breathed, biting her lower lip with a smile as her hips moved in circles, stretching out her wonderful body as it did so.

Still thrusting but not hard enough to disrupt Tharja’s rhythm, Robin asked, “Want me to take the lead now?”

“No.” She replied bluntly, going back to rocking her hips normally again, her stomach once again performing the waving motions that made it impossible not to marvel at just how gorgeous she was; her breasts jiggled slightly every time she leaned back and prepared for another thrust against his length, and her expression of bliss made him realize just how important he was to her – it was the same face he had seen many times in the past, but this was his first time seeing it since Lucina and her friends traveled back in time to help save the world. 

Shaking his head with a soft chuckle, he lay back down and enjoyed the show, watching Tharja dancing on top of him, riding his cock buried deep within her wet, constricting walls. “You’re the boss.” He grunted as she started going at it at a faster pace, her pale body starting to show droplets of sweat as her face flushed red. “Damn, Tharja, you really…ah…know how to make me feel good…”

Her face lit up at the comment, although she tried masking it with a victorious smirk. When she spoke, her tone was lighter than normal as it often was when she was particularly happy. “Hah…that’s right, and don’t you…uhn…forget it! I’ll always be there for you.” 

“I know. Same here.” 

She briefly stopped moving her hips to give him a deep, passionate kiss, humming happily into his mouth before she pulled back, her breathing strained from exertion, but she still insisted on being in the lead. Making sure she had a good grip of Robin, she leaned forward slightly and slid his cock all the way in, filling her up completely and utterly. She panted with an open mouth, one of her eyes half-closed as her body registered just how much had entered her most private area. She then started sliding up and down his cock only two centimeters or three at a time as quickly as she possibly could, pumping her pussy over and over again at an incredible speed; as she leaned forward, her previously elegantly moving upper body was almost completely still, instead she was doing all of the work with her hips.

The sensation of her walls wrapping around him so tightly and massaging him at such speed made Robin reach out and grab ahold of the huge breasts hanging in front of him and squeeze them heartily, feeling the need to hold onto something and also getting some semblance of control while Tharja fucked him hard. It seemed to have been the right move, too, as Tharja rewarded him with a rare loud moan before she looked down on him with a sultry look and slowly licked her lips, all while maintaining the same rhythm with her hips.

Some time later, still in the same position, Robin felt they were both nearing their climaxes rapidly; they were both sweaty, the room which had been hot even before they began now felt like the center of the heatwave which had hung over the nation like a persistent cold. Tharja was obviously about to not only cum, but also run out of breath; her pussy was tightening around him, and every time she lowered herself a slushing sound was made, her juices seeping out and coating his entire dick with a shiny layer of the liquid. 

Needing more, he grabbed Tharja’s hips once more and slammed his cock into her with all the force he could muster from his position, burying it to the hilt; the sorceress stopped moving for a brief moment before she arched her back backwards in delight, letting out a euphoric laugh, her strength was renewed by his sudden action. She started matching his rhythm and did her best to bring her full weight down against his cock, tightening around him as she prepared to climax.

Because Tharja’s walls suddenly hugged his cock even tighter, Robin came with a grunt, gripping his lover’s hips and holding her still as he released a load inside her, causing her to inhale sharply and lean backwards, his orgasm setting of her own. 

After remaining still for approximately ten seconds – enough time to make Robin worry something had happened – she collapsed onto his chest with a content smile, their sweaty bodies rubbing against one another. She pushed herself up and kissed him wildly, her breath ragged and hot on his face. Then, she withdrew and licked her lips with a dry chuckle, lowering her head and resting it against his chest. “That was nice…”

“Sure was, as it always is with you.” He replied, one arm wrapped around her body and the other stroking her cheek. 

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t resist letting out an uncharacteristic grin. “That’s very much a Robin answer.” She said, lifting herself off of his cock which had still been buried inside her. Looking at it with great interest, she grabbed it and squeezed it tightly, getting her hand covered with the combination of their juices. As Robin winced at the sudden wave of pleasure washing over him again, Tharja lowered her head and took all of it into her mouth, something only she could do without gagging at the sheer size of it. 

“Ah…Th-Tharja…?” He gasped, holding onto her head lightly, keeping her hair away from her face as she moved up and down his still-erect dick. He could feel her tongue brushing against his hot skin in sensual movements, cleaning up his drenched member quickly and skillfully. She looked up at him, his cock still in her mouth, and sucked hard, causing him to close his eyes and tighten the grip of her head, her perfectly even fringe getting more disordered the more she pleased him.

After a while, she took his cock out of her mouth, having thoroughly cleaned it of their combined juices. She still grabbed it with her hand and rubbed it against the side of her face with a coy grin, scratching her long, painted nails against it before she licked it from the base to the very tip to finish things off.

Thoroughly pleased and now turned on again by Tharja, he tried taking a deep breath to calm himself down; if they didn’t stop here, they’d keep at it all day or until they got so loud Morgan could hear them. He sat up, making the sorceress click her tongue as the cock she had pressed against her gaunt face left her reach. 

“Well, I guess this is just as well; I did promise to help you with your princess problem, after all.” Tharja said, sitting up as well, resting her warm body against the wall and her head against his shoulder. 

Robin stroked her inner thigh and chuckled. “What would I do without you?” 

“Fuck my daughter, probably.”

If he had had a collar, he would’ve tugged at it, but he didn’t, so he resorted to hide a part of his face behind the hand that wasn’t caressing her milky white thighs. “Well…ah...”

“You’re adorable when you’re embarrassed like that. It’s always nice when you don’t know exactly what to say.” She snuggled against his shoulder, her hair brushing against his neck. 

“You’re awful, you know that right?”

“You’re the one sleeping with four, soon five, different women, including my daughter.” 

“L-Look, if you’ve got something you want to say, then–“

She just chuckled, just like she always did. Standing up and walking towards her clothes, Robin’s eyes fell to her rear, taunting him just as much as Tharja’s words did. “You know I don’t mind at all, I already told you that. Honestly, I’m very curious to see what the girl’s capable of.”

Wondering why everyone around him was such a pervert – himself included – he shook his head. “Well, we’ll just have to invite her next time, don’t we?” He said jokingly, wanting to make her stammer out an awkward response as well.

However, Tharja did nothing of the sort, but rather kept dressing herself with enough clothes to go to the bathroom should she run into Morgan. “Sure, that sounds like fun.” She replied without even looking at him. 

“What?”

“I said that sounds fun; you, me and Noire. I’ve got all sorts of ideas we could try out…heh…hehehe…” She snickered and bit her nail, letting her fantasy run wild. Robin wondered just what she was imagining, but he refrained from asking, just as he chose not to inquire about her willingness to participate in a threesome with her daughter. Once she had put on a few garbs, she hung the rest of her clothes on her forearm and turned to speak to Robin. “Well, I’ll go get cleaned up and then I’ll pay your friend a visit and make sure she won’t reveal what she knows.”

Robin stood up and crossed his arms. “Tharja, I hope you won’t do anything…questionable.”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course I won’t; she’s much less of a threat if she’s on our side, after all, and I know just how to persuade her, I believe…you just leave this to me. How much have you told her, by the way?”

“Er, nothing, really; she slapped me as soon as I mentioned Noire.” 

“Then this should be even easier than I had thought. I’ll see you soon.”

With a small wave, she walked out of the room to get cleaned up in the bathroom. Robin sat back down in the bed and lay down, listening to the sound of Tharja’s footsteps growing fainter, and soon after they had disappeared completely, he could hear a door in the hallway open and close soon again; thankfully, she didn’t run into his daughter. Noticing how uncomfortably damp the sheets were, he stood up again and opened the window, letting in a fresh summer breeze into the room to wash away the scent of sweat, sex and perfume. 

Awkwardly walking around naked in his room, he wondered what he should do while he waited for Tharja to finish. Now that he was alone again, he remembered he’d have to talk to Morgan as soon as possible, and while he appreciated Tharja’s offer to sort things out with Cynthia, he knew he’d have to talk to her himself as well. He put on his smallclothes and seated himself at his trusty, golden brown desk, tapping his fingers nervously against the wooden surface before he grabbed a book, having calmed down enough to hastily read a few pages before he heard the bathroom door open and Tharja passing his door and walking down to the first floor, taking her self-appointed mission very seriously judging by how fast she moved. 

She also once admitted to not knowing what to say or how to act when cuddling after sex, and so sometimes came up with excuses to leave, only to either come back later or spy on him from afar.

Now that the bathroom was his, he quickly made his way through the corridor and entered it, poured water into the stone bathtub from the buckets of water prepared by the maid that morning and submerged his body in the lukewarm water, not bothering to heat it up with a fire spell. He stretched out his arms along the edges and leaned his head backwards, letting out a content sigh; Tharja had calmed him down considerably, and with his urges temporarily satisfied, his problems didn’t seem as big as they had earlier that day.

Taking this moment of serenity to reflect over the hectic day, he tried thinking of what he could say to Cynthia that would make her forgive him, but how does one even begin to explain having a group of intimate friends you have sex with at a regular basis? How could he justify having withheld that information from her? Was he hoping of including more women in it, or had he just got caught up in the moment? While it was true that Cynthia had interrupted him before he had had a chance to actually explain anything, she had every right to be mad at him for having played along in spite of her obliviousness. 

No matter what though, he would set things straight with her. Whatever Tharja had planned, it didn’t absolve him of his guilt, and he was aware that he was the one who had to explain his point of view. However, first, he would talk to Morgan.

He remained in the bath for a while, thinking about considerably more cheerful things as he washed his hair with one of Morgan’s many hair products lined up on a nearby shelf; the girl clearly needed to spend her money more wisely and not visit Anna’s store so often, but he supposed he could at least take advantage of her excellent taste in all things related to hair care, since he was the one who provided for pretty much everything else in the house. 

Once he had washed himself properly and made sure that his hair smelled divine, he quickly dried himself and got dressed before he knocked on Morgan’s door. 

“Father? Come in.” He did as he was asked, turning the handle down and opening the door slowly. She had been sitting at her desk reading something, but stood up to meet him when he entered, wearing her tactician clothes that were so similar to his, aside from the cloak-matching black and purple mini skirt she wore in the summer. She rolled a lock of her dark purple, messy hair around her index finger, looking at him awkwardly. “Hey.”

“Hey.” They didn’t fight often, and it didn’t last long when they did, but that lead to a sort of inexperience in how to start apologizing. “What’s up?” 

“Nothing, really.”

“I see…”

They were silent for a while, both holding a hand to their side and playing with their hair, looking slightly downwards to the side, avoiding eye contact. Morgan cleared her throat, and Robin shook his head and continued with what he had wanted to say, “Look, I’m sorry for yelling at you like that, Morgan.” 

“Mm…”

“It’s been a hectic day, but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

“I just…I don’t like it when you yell at me…” 

“I know, I hate it when we fight, but we’re too awesome to stay mad at each other for too long, aren’t we? Please, accept my apology, baby girl.”

A smile tugged at her lips, revealing Morgan’s wonderful trait of being very forgiving. “Hmm…” She tapped at her cheek with her index finger. Rolling his eyes, he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek, causing his daughter to giggle. “Fiiine, but why were you so mad in the first place?” 

“That’s a little private; I’m afraid I must keep secrets even from you sometimes, but don’t worry, I’m already hard at work with solving it.” Not to mention the nature of it is exactly the reason why I can’t talk to you about it, Robin added mentally. 

Stretching out her arms downwards with clenched fists, she tried looking at him in an angry fashion, but she just looked adorable instead. “Wha–?! Father, I’m shocked you don’t trust your faithful disciple and loyal daughter enough to tell me what’s ailing you!”

“Would another kiss on the cheek appease you?”

“…Ma~ybe?” 

Rolling his eyes once more, he leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek, but his daughter had other plans: she spun around, grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him straight on the mouth. He could feel her tongue brushing against his just for a moment before she pulled back, beaming at him. 

“M-Morgan, what in the Hero-King’s name are you doing?!” Robin spluttered, rubbing his mouth with his wrist as if it would undo what had just happened. However, he found that it was more a reflex than anything else; shockingly, he was not as appalled as he should’ve been, although maybe that came from Morgan having done similar things lately, albeit not quite so bold. 

She merely laughed, touching a thin trail of saliva from her mouth with her index finger and kissing it. “Relax, Father, in Roseanne, all children kiss their parents on the lips! It’s perfectly normal!”

“But…we’re not in Roseanne, and I HIGHLY doubt those kids use their tongues when kissing their parents. Although that would explain a lot of things about Virion…”

“See? I’m a perfectly innocent girl who just used my knowledge of different customs as a way of expressing my love for my father!” She said with a proud expression, putting her hand on her chest. “Now, let’s play a board game!” 

Wondering how she could act just like normal after something like that, Robin found himself agreeing to playing with his daughter before he even realized what he had said yes to, and the two played several different games well into the later hours of the evening, leaving their work, worries and even what had just happened behind them as they enjoyed each other’s company for many happy, surprisingly normal hours.

-

Cynthia paced back and forth in her room, feeling like she either had nothing to do or was lacking the composure to do it. Since she had had a tough training session earlier that day, she knew it wouldn’t be good for her if she trained any more now, since her body needed its rest. What a traitor, right when she needed to blow off some steam!

She felt totally justified in having slapped Robin, but she also felt that maybe, just maybe, she had done it a bit too soon, before he had had the chance to explain himself. He wasn’t really the kind of guy who’d sleep around and risk hurting people; hells, chances were none of them would’ve been here if it weren’t for him! So why was the man messing around with so many different women?! And more importantly, why didn’t he tell her before they got all busy-like?

Groaning, she fell back on top of her huge bed, burying her face in her hands. Not having heard him out was really gnawing at her, and now she’d have to wait until tomorrow until she could talk to him and sort things out – that’s, like, many hours away! What would she do until then if she couldn’t train?! If she were more like Morgan or Nah, she could read, but she didn’t feel like just sitting still right now; had Severa been there, they could’ve talked about something interesting or done something stupidly girly; had Owain been there, they could’ve come up with something fun to do. 

“Maaan, what a totally horrendous day!” She half-shouted in annoyance; her room was surprisingly isolated from other living quarters in the castle, in part because of her tendency to make a lot of noise, so there was no one around to hear her frustration. 

Feeling like she needed to find something to do or at least someone to give her some pity, she decided to go outside, thinking that the fresh air would do her some good. However, just as she opened the door, she could see Noire reaching for the handle, with Tharja right behind her. Surprised at seeing her fellow Shepherds here – especially one she hardly ever talked to – she said the first thing that came to her mind. 

“Woah! What a total coinkidink, I was just on my way to find someone to talk to!” She grinned at them. “Come in, you two!”

“Y-You’ve got it all wrong about Robin!” Noire suddenly burst out in an unusually loud voice, her fists clenched and held up in front of her chest. Cynthia looked at her friend quizzically, then at Tharja, then back at Noire, understanding what this was about.

“Oh, so he told you about what happened, huh? Ugh…please come in before you start screaming things like that.” Cynthia said, moving to the side and stretching out her arm, motioning for them to enter.

Tharja nodded. “The girl’s right; come on, Noire.” The two black-haired women entered the spacious room and walked into the center of it, turning around to meet Cynthia who closed the door behind them before she joined them. “As my daughter so eloquently put it, we’re here to talk to you about what happened earlier today.”

Groaning, Cynthia hung her head, her blue pigtails brushing against her cheeks. “Maaan, is he sending you two to make sure I don’t tell on him or something? Also, how much do you know, anyway? Isn’t a girl entitled to her privacy!?” 

“N-No, you’ve got it all wrong!” Noire said, still speaking in a louder voice than normal, clearly distressed over the Pegasus Knight’s reaction. “R-Robin didn’t ask us to come; Mother volunteered after paying him a visit and heard from Morgan how upset he was! She then asked me to come with her and set things straight with you!”

The sorceress nodded, crossing her arms and speaking in a much calmer, more neutral tone. “She’s right, but if I know that man, he’s probably still trying to think of ways of apologizing to you; he’s a bleeding heart.” 

Cynthia raised her eyebrows, surprised at the loyalty they showed him. Hadn’t he fooled them into sleeping with them? What was going on? “Why would you do that?”

“B-Because you’ve got it all wrong! R-Robin’s not a horrible person who fooled us all; everyone involved is okay with this arrangement!” Noire’s voice kept rising in pitch, and even the young princess’ ears, used to her shouting heroic speeches and the feeling of piercing gales blowing into them when riding her pegasus, felt like they couldn’t take this abuse much longer.

It seemed as if Tharja had the same thought, placing a finger in front of her daughter’s lips. The room was quiet for a second or two before the oldest woman turned to the Pegasus Knight. “Again, she’s right.”

“Just how many of you are there?!” Cynthia asked, her curiosity getting the better of her; she would never have expected Robin of all people to have so many people sharing him! 

“It’s me, Noire, Cordelia and Severa.” Tharja replied without missing a beat, removing the hand from her daughter’s mouth. “Noire was first, then Cordelia, then I joined and finally Severa during their mission together. All of us know about each other, but no one really seems to mind.” 

Cynthia’s eyes widened. “I KNEW it! He really did go on a romantic getaway with Severa, solving crimes and making passionate love in the pale moonlight! That jerk, I’m gonna give him a real piece of my…wait…” She stopped her ranting and looked at the two women in front of her, something clicking inside her mind. “THE COMMANDER?!” She shrieked. “W-W-WHY WOULD SHE AGREE TO THIS?! SHE’S MARRIED!” 

“W-Well…” Noire stuttered out, much more quietly this time, grabbing her forearm and avoiding Cynthia’s eyes. 

“Maybe her marriage just didn’t work out.” Tharja offered with a shrug, cutting Noire off. “It really hasn’t anything to do with us so long as she doesn’t let it affect the rest of the group. From what I understand, however, she’s just as intent on being part of this little circle of ‘friends’ as the rest of us.” 

Walking over to her bed, Cynthia sat down on the edge and brought a hand to her head. “Th-This is a lot of information to take in all at once…You’re all mother and daughter, too!” 

Noire sat down next to her friend and stroked her back and offered a weak smile. “Huh, I’ve never thought about that, actually…” 

A thousand thoughts cluttered the princess’ brain as she tried wrapping her mind around all the new information that was being revealed to her. People she had known and respected all her life were fine with sharing the same man – a man she had been very fond of for quite some time – so surely it couldn’t be that bad, right? And they all seemed to really, really enjoy themselves…but surely this wasn’t right?! Love was supposed to be between two people, right? And how could the Commander betray her husband like that? More than ever, she realized she needed to hear Robin’s side of this, but one thought in particular kept nagging at her.

“Is he…is he any…you know…good?” She asked in a rare instance of shyness, looking down to her knees. She could feel Noire’s gentle caress stop, and she could practically see Tharja’s grin in her mind’s eye. 

“Oh, unbelievably. This would’ve never worked otherwise.” Tharja answered dreamily, her beautiful features practically shining as she thought back on an earlier encounter. 

“H-He’s so gentle, unless I ask him to be otherwise.” Noire’s eyes widened as she realized just what she had said, her pale cheeks flushing red as she tried stuttering out an excuse or an explanation.

Chuckling dryly, Tharja spoke with glee, “My my, you learn something new every day, don’t you, Cynthia? I think I want to see just how Robin treats you in bed, Noire.”

The two younger Shepherds looked at the sorceress, completely dumbfounded by the sudden comment. The Pegasus Knight wondered if everyone in Robin’s group had these strange interests and desires, and as much as it pained her to admit it, the thought of living out her fantasies appealed to her immensely, and the promise of Robin being such a wonderful lover made her heart beat faster; she knew she could have him at any time, now, all she would have to do was to forgive him, but she couldn’t do anything of the sort until she had talked to him first. For now, however, she looked at Noire, curious to see how she would react to what Tharja had just said.

“M-Mother?” The archer stuttered. “Th-That’s private!” 

“Hmm? Are you shy? You do realize you’re sharing him with several other women, right? We should work together to make sure we’re the best women around, if you ask me. In fact, here, let me try kissing you – for Robin’s sake, of course.” 

Before she knew it, Cynthia saw the gorgeous sorceress lean forward and kiss her very own daughter sitting right next to her. Noire let out a small yelp, looking much like the princess, shocked at what was happening, yet doing nothing to stop it. The archer’s eyes were wide, and she held up her arms, unsure of what to do with them as Tharja’s gentle yet dominant approach led her to cup her daughter’s face and kiss her deeply, their tongues rolling against one another. Cynthia had never seen people kiss like this; sure, her parents often kissed, but it was to show their affection for each other, but this…this was an act of pure lust. Was this the effect Robin had on those he was with? 

She could see Noire closing her eyes, a cute moan escaping from her mouth as Tharja sucked on the archer’s lower lip before she once again dived for the mouth. Noire leaned back in the bed, seemingly having forgotten all about her friend’s presence, or even the fact that they were doing something forbidden in the room of a princess. Not that Cynthia minded; she didn’t consider herself above anyone – she just had a few more responsibilities, was all. Besides, she found herself entranced with what was happening right next to her. Strange, she had never been attracted to women at all, but there was something so appealing in this, and she found herself paying attention to all the small details she hadn’t bothered thinking about before, like just how well-kept and mesmerizingly black the two women’s hair was, how alluring their slender bodies were, and finally, just how huge breasts they had; how could she not have thought about Noire’s massive chest before? It must’ve been even larger than hers and Tharja’s! 

As Noire let out another cute mewl, Cynthia realized that she was liking what she was seeing just a bit too much. However, it didn’t diminish her interest in Robin in the slightest, but rather the opposite; she was practically counting down the hours until she could talk to him in private. She wanted someone to kiss her like this.

With a content chuckle, Tharja backed away, a thin trail of saliva connecting her and Noire’s mouths. The archer was looking dizzy, but she had a shy smile on her face that she was desperately trying to hide, burying her face in her hands as she tried steadying her breathing. “Interesting.” The sorceress said, moving her tongue around in her mouth as if to taste the lingering sensation of the kiss. “Very interesting. I’m sure Robin’s quite pleased with you, but there’s still room for improvement. Wouldn’t you agree, Cynthia?”

“Huh? Uh…I wouldn’t know…” She muttered. “I’m not even sure what just happened.” 

“N-Neither am I!” Noire burst out, but her voice was completely absent of any sort of resentment towards her mother. “Y-You can’t just kiss people out of the blue like that, Mother, especially your own daughter!” 

Tharja scoffed. “We can sleep with the same man, but that is somehow out of the picture? I think the rules between what we can and can’t do are a bit blurrier than that, at this point. Still, if you don’t want me to do it, I won’t, naturally.” 

“Well…” Noire seemed hesitant to say anything else, but she turned to look at Cynthia and her face flushed. “A-At least you shouldn’t do things like that in front of others!” 

Smirking victoriously, as if she had expected Noire to say just that, the sorceress replied, “Why? It’s just a matter of time before Cynthia joins our ranks anyway, isn’t that right?”

No way! Had she kissed Noire like that just to get to her? How would she even have known that would work? Also, that’s cheating! …Right? The princess looked between the two women, once again uncharacteristically unsure of what to say. “I…I’ll talk to Robin tomorrow. I want to hear his side of the story.” She replied as neutrally as she could, but a part of her expected that it was just as Tharja had said. Now that she knew he hadn’t been manipulating everyone, and that everyone involved seemed to be having a lot of fun to put it mildly, Robin’s actions didn’t seem as bad anymore. She also still yearned for him, to finish what they had started earlier that day.

“That’s all we ask for.” Tharja said in a surprisingly sweet tone. “Let’s leave the princess alone, Noire, I’m sure she’s got a lot of things to process.” 

“Yes, you’re probably right. Goodbye, Cynthia, and um…please don’t be mad at Robin, or us for that matter.” Noire said, timid as always. 

The Pegasus Knight couldn’t help but to smile brightly at her friend’s words, wanting to dispel her worries but also feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. “Nah, I could never be mad at you, Noire!” 

“I’m glad…well, I’ll see you around, okay?” The archer said, standing up and walking over to her mother who was standing by the door. With a small wave, the pair left, closing the door behind them and leaving the princess alone with her thoughts once more. While she felt considerably less agitated, her mind was still working overtime trying to comprehend what had just happened. Not only that, but her body got hot just thinking about Robin or the scene that had played out right next to her. She could feel a small shiver course throughout her as she remembered the sounds Noire had made and how the two women’s assets had brushed against one another. Those were new feelings, she noted, as she had never seen women in that light before, but now, with the revelation of Robin’s group and the promise of immense satisfaction, Cynthia couldn’t help but to think of all the possibilities that could be had.

With a heavy mind and a hot body, Cynthia left her room to go out to the balcony, hoping that the evening winds could cool her down before it was time to go to bed and meet what promised to be a very eventful day.

-

Robin walked out of one of the palace’s many luxurious bathrooms, his entire body begging him not to move around so much, his legs shaking and his shoulders feeling like they had grown exponentially in just an hour. Frederick had run him and Chrom through one of his special training exercises, along with a handful of other soldiers, something that had guaranteed the Exalt and the tactician’s full cooperation without any moaning or attempts at slacking off, since the two felt like they had a reputation to uphold. Naturally, Frederick knew their pride would ensure them working harder than normal, and as a tactician, Robin could only applaud his friend’s deviousness. 

Walking with his legs much further apart than normal, he made his way through the sunlit corridors of the castle. It was colder outside than it had been in a long time, and so those with the opportunity to do so had seized the chance to go outside, leaving the palace much quieter than it usually was around this time of day. 

It was the perfect moment to talk to Cynthia.

While he had never been to her room before, he knew where it was located, further away than the rest of her family’s living quarters, something he assumed had to do with how loud she could get at any given time, especially when Owain was around. He continued walking down a familiar corridor, but took a left as opposed to a right, and wound up in a part of the palace where he seldom set foot, this part of the building having little to do with his own duties. Passing several rooms in which he didn’t know what was inside, he soon reached the door to Cynthia’s quarters, a large door adorned with a banner bearing the royal insignia marking her status. He wondered if a princess’ room should be this easy to locate in case an assassin or a kidnapper infiltrated the castle, but he didn’t dwell on it, thinking he could bring it up with Chrom the next time he saw him. 

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door, hoping to sort things out with his friend. 

“Come in, come in!” A chipper voice said. At least she sounded happy, Robin thought as he opened turned the handle and entered the room. It was as big as one would expect the abode of a princess to be: the floor was pristine, a large, red rug covering the center of the square-shaped room. A large bed, clad in pink sheets, stood to his left, facing a large window to the right, just like how it was in his room. As he walked in and closed the door, he could see a painting of Marth hanging above it, demonstrating both Cynthia’s lineage and the admiration she had for the Hero-King. Directly in front of him were several wardrobes and a weapon stall, where Cynthia was standing, having been inspecting her lances.

The young princess put one of the long weapons back and tugged nervously at her uniform. Good, she wasn’t thinking of skewering him. “Hey, you.” She said, sounding more subdued than he was used to, not that he could blame her. 

“Hello, it’s good to see you again, Cynthia.” He said, offering her a weak smile. “Is it okay if I talk to you?”

Placing her hands behind her back, she bounced from the tip of her feet to her heels. “Yeah, I’ve been wanting to speak to you, too, ya know. Um, uh…sorry about slapping you yesterday – at least before you had the chance to explain yourself.” 

He laughed. “Well, it’s not like I didn’t deserve it.” 

“That’s true…” She laughed quietly, still rocking back and forth on her feet. “But, ah, Tharja and Noire told me that everyone’s on board with being part of your little group, so uh…maybe I should’ve waited until you told me that minor detail.” She winced, showing the regret plainly on her face. 

“Don’t worry about it, Cynthia. Like I said, I feel like I deserve it. No matter what, I didn’t tell you all the facts before we almost…well, did something that would’ve been impossible to take back, and I’m really sorry for that. I honestly don’t know what came over me.” He bowed low, arms straightened along his sides. “I hope we can still be friends someday.”

She looked unsure of what to say, her big eyes staring at the man who so earnestly wanted her forgiveness. “Gosh darn it, Robin, you make it hard to be angry at you! Ya better not pull a stupid stunt like that ever again, ya hear?!” 

“I’m pretty much considering celibacy, at this point.” He joked. 

“No no no!” She hadn’t caught his joking tone. Rushing over to him, she pointed a sharp, but thankfully unarmored, finger against his chest and looked up at him. “Too many women love doing naughty things with you, so you can’t do that! Tharja and Noire practically had stars in their eyes when they were talking about you…you rogue!” 

Holding up his arms defensively, he tried taking a step backwards, but Cynthia followed him, closing the gap between them once more. 

“And the Commander loves it so much that she wants to keep it up even though she’s married!” She continued, showing him she knew exactly who he was sleeping with. “I have no idea how you and Severa ended up together though, I must admit…” 

“She throw me off her pegasus above a lake after she found out about me sleeping with both Noire and, uh…her mother.” He said awkwardly, remembering the tumultuous events leading up to his first time with Severa. 

Cynthia lowered her arm and now looked immensely curious. “Really? What happened next?”

Thinking back, a shiver ran down his spine as he recalled whatever abomination it was that had almost swallowed him whole. “Well, I was considering allowing myself to fall down into the forest lake we were flying over, but see, there was this massive sea creature there that wanted to eat me, so I used all of my strength and summoned a wind spell strong enough to propel me to the nearby beach, where I hit my head on a dune and lost consciousness. When I woke up, Severa felt guilty and, uh…had already gotten over the shock. I think; really, it all happened very quickly, and I was seeing literal stars there for a minute.” 

“Maaaaaaan!” Cynthia whined, turning around and striking the air downwards in frustration. Robin was afraid he had said something he shouldn’t have once again, but before he had a chance to prematurely apologize, she spun around once more to face him, her face stuck in an adorable pout. “That was supposed to be OUR adventure, Robin! This is so not fair!”

Thinking quickly, he said the first thing that came to his mind, “Do you want to throw me off a pegasus as well?” Wait, what was he saying? He barely survived the last time!

To his horror, it took a second or two before she replied, seemingly having thought over the tempting offer. “No, stupid! I just also wanted an adventure! Solving crimes in a faraway place, eating delicious food in-between flying over beautiful landscapes and then finishing it off with passionate sex in the pale moonlight!” She stopped her ranting, her entire body freezing as she flashed him a nervous, toothy grin. “Er…is there any chance you didn’t hear that last part?”

“No.”

“Gosh darn it! Robin, you’re supposed to say yes, just like a real gentleman would!” She scoffed, holding her arms straight down in front of her, clenching her fists so hard they shook. “Fine, whatever, you know how you can pay me back? By at least fulfilling that last part!” 

He blinked. “Come again?”

“Don’t you ‘come again’ me, Buster! You left me high and dry yesterday, then Tharja and Noire come here and teased me about your wonderful little escapades! Well, I say you’ve got a responsibility to set things straight!” She said, holding her hands to her sides, trying to look as confident as possible. 

It was then Robin noticed that she was wearing her old dress, the one she had had to change because it was simply too tight and too short. It hugged her curves so tightly while revealing almost as much of her thighs as her swimsuit did. The stockings that usually accompanied the outfit were nowhere to be seen, instead her legs were completely naked underneath the thigh high boots. He gulped as he once more had to struggle not to stare at the woman in front of him as her words echoed in his minds; was this really what she wanted? She had slapped him for sleeping with other women only yesterday. 

Tentatively, he said, “I don’t think that’s such a good idea, considering what happened yesterday.” His body protested against his mind, but he tried to remain resolute.

However, Cynthia had other plans. “Oh no no, you’re not getting off that easy!” She said, walking up to him once more, flustered yet determined. “Now that I understand the situation better, I’m not going to be the only one not having fun here! The thought of you and Severa going at it without me just ticks me off! Besides, Tharja and Noire promised you were an amazing lover, so I’m going to check that off for myself! Are ya ready?!” 

Unsure of what to do, he could feel his discipline failing him. He wanted her, and had done so for the longest time. If this is what she desired as well, then he saw no need to hold back, even if she was Chrom’s daughter and a princess. “If you’re sure this is what you want and can forgive me for yesterday, then I– whoa!” 

She jumped at him, wrapping her legs around his lower back and her arms around his neck, immediately kissing him on the mouth as soon as Robin stopped wobbling. His muscles hurt, but the rush of kissing Cynthia again with the knowledge that she had forgiven him made both his mind and his body feel light as a feather. 

Backing into the wall right next to her bed, he did his best to keep standing as the princess kissed him just as passionately as she had yesterday; her tongue was deep inside his mouth, exploring every nook and cranny of it before she withdrew to catch her breath, kissing him on the cheek and nibbling on his earlobe, tickling him before she returned to his mouth. 

He could feel her uniform riding up, and the harder she pressed her body against his, the more her huge breasts squished against his chest. At this rate, there was little doubt that they’d end up on the bed before long. 

Spinning around, he pushed her against the wall, making it easier to hold her up and kiss her. As she let out a tiny gasp of surprise, he thought it was time for a little payback for her sudden approach, kissing her deeply before he sucked on her tongue, eliciting a small moan. Once her mouth was free, she giggled sweetly and somewhat timidly, resting her head on his shoulder as she rubbed her body against his the best she could from the awkward angle, showing she already wanted things to escalate; he had expected Cynthia to be a force of nature in bed, and her being so impatient was very much like her. 

Carefully putting her down and freeing himself from the additional strain on his sore muscles, he waited for her to take the next step. She looked up at him, bouncing in place and rubbing her forearm, trying to think of something to do or say. It was strange seeing Cynthia acting unsure of herself, but he guessed that he and Tharja had looked the same during their first few times as well; knowing the princess, she would be her loud, boisterous self in no time at all, but it was possible that she needed some guidance.

“How about we move this to the bed?” Robin suggested with a sweeping motion to the luxurious bed, thinking that it would be the perfect place to continue what they were doing. 

The Pegasus Knight beamed at him; was she grateful for him taking the reins, or did she wait for him to confirm that he wanted this as well? Regardless, it was great seeing her so happy. “That sounds like a fantastic idea to me!” She said, grabbing his hand and walking briskly to the bed, sitting down with a light bounce and all but pulling Robin down next to her, immediately kissing him again without removing her hand from his.

For once, Robin could take in her scent as much as he wanted to; the intoxicating smell of lavender which had been close to driving him insane in the past was now enveloping him as if in a welcoming embrace, fueling his desire for her. As his hands brushed against her cheeks, he could feel just how smooth her skin was as though her horrible life in the other timeline hadn’t left any mark on her at all. He gingerly rubbed her cheeks with his fingers, unable to resist feeling the softness again. Her big, blue eyes followed the movements of his hand before they locked onto his, doing the same thing to his cheeks with another girlish giggle. 

“So, is this some kind of ritual we need to do or what?” She asked jokingly, lowering her hand. 

“Hah, sorry, I just couldn’t resist; your skin is so soft.” He said a bit awkwardly, stopping his touches.

“Well, I’ve got a lot more of that underneath my clothes, ya know!” Kicking off her boots in a few clumsy motions, she stroked her leg from the ankle to her thighs with a coy smile.

While her legs weren’t as long as Cordelia’s, they were still a sight to behold, and Robin began stroking the lower parts of them as he went in for another kiss, his hand slowly and surreptitiously rising until it was underneath the undersized dress. Cynthia gasped when she realized where he was touching, but she said nothing, opting instead to pull him in for a deeper kiss by placing her hand behind his head. Enjoying the taste of her, he made sure to keep her busy as he slowly pulled up her uniform. 

Suddenly, she grabbed his hand like a caught fish and tsked. “Robin, Robin, Robin, all you needed to do was ask.” She unbuttoned her clothes and soon stood in front of him wearing nothing but a matching pair of purple underwear with black hems, probably the only clothes he had seen her in that fit her beside the newly acquired uniform which she for some reason hadn’t been wearing. As if she could read his mind, she said, “I thought things might turn out this way, so I prepared; did you like seeing me in that tight uniform?”

That would explain why she wasn’t wearing her new one. He nodded with a smile, grabbing her by her hips as she sat down in his lap. “Yeah, I did. This time, I was allowed to stare as much as I wanted to.”

“’This time’?” Cynthia winked at him, enjoying the praise and attention she was receiving. “Been ogling the princess, have we?” 

Wondering if she’d find him creepy or sweet, he hesitated before saying, “Well, yes, for quite some time. I’ve been drawn to you for such a long time. I told you yesterday that I’ve always thought you are incredibly beautiful, but the truth is I’ve also always found you…well, hot.”

“Hmm…are you one of those people who buy used Pegasus Knight uniforms on the black market, Robin? I mean, you’re banging Cordelia, Severa and now me!” She laughed at her own joke, leaning forward and hugging him, almost knocking him over. “So…tell me more about how you thought I was hot. I’m not above wanting to hear some naughty little tidbits of what’s going on inside your head!” She whispered, tongue brushing against the outside of his ear, causing him to shiver. 

Lying down and pulling her down with him, he brushed her pigtails to the side. “Well, you sure you want to know?”

“Of course, this is really interesting! I might even reward you if what you say is good enough.” She tugged at her bra, causing her massive breasts to bounce when she released her grip. 

Unable to decline such a tempting offer, Robin quickly thought of the best way to describe how he had been fantasized about her for a long time. “Well, you always stand really close to me whenever we talk, and you’re not afraid to show your affection, so I constantly had to be close to a really sexy woman who smells amazing and liked my company. Of course, things got even harder when I realized your old uniform was too small and I…well, let’s just say I liked watching you leave my office.” 

“You were checking out my bum?! I had no idea!” She seemed to be thinking back, trying to think of a time she had caught him in the act of staring, but she couldn’t recall any such occasion. Whether that was due to her being a bit oblivious to this sort of thing or if Robin was much better at hiding his yearning for her than he thought, he had no idea. “A~nything else?”

He pointed at her chest. “I love watching you adjust your breastplate in frustration.” 

“Hey!” She lowered her head, knocking it into his chest, something that wouldn’t have hurt had he not been so sore. “I’ll have you know that’s a very frustrating problem!”

“Not for me.”

“Well aren’t you gentlemanly?” She sat up, grinding against his cock while grazing his chest with her fingers, lifting up his tank top and motioning for him to take it off, which he did immediately. “It’s not like I can act all high and mighty, since I’ve done the exact same thing – why do you think I was always so close to you, you silly little man? I really like you, Robin, and you’re pretty gosh diggity darn hot!” 

Grabbing her hips and pushing her down to help her grind against him, he said, “And here I was thinking you just had no concept of personal space.”

“Rude! I’ve got plenty of respect for, like, everyone and everything, I’ll have you know – I just choose to ignore stuff like that sometimes!” Her tone was playful, so Robin didn’t point out that that wasn’t how any of this worked. “Still.” She continued with a pensive look, playing with a pigtail without interrupting what she was doing with her hips. “It’s not very heroic, huh? I mean, I always thought I’d loudly confess my love to some dashing stud, not spy on someone like a little schoolgirl, only to then be part of a little sex circle.” 

Robin reached out to stroke her cheeks again, leaving one hand on one of her cheeks while looking at her warmly. “You know what I think? In all of those stories that end with a ‘happily ever after’, I really doubt the protagonists live out their lives in celibacy. I actually think heroes have the best sex – you are the most dashing, heroic person I know, so I don’t think you need to feel like your image has been tainted; it’s just a natural part of being a hero, even if the stories don’t reveal it.” 

She placed her hand on top of his, her big, blue eyes widening. Robin’s attention fell to the Brand in her right eye which served as proof of her lineage; maybe that was why Cynthia felt such a need to be a hero? She did have quite a bit to live up to, after all. Once she felt ready to talk, she opened her mouth, voice shaking, “Ya…ya really mean that?”

“Of course I do. You’re always trying to help those around you and you don’t let any hardships get you down; what could possibly be more heroic than that?” 

She grabbed him by the clothes and pulled him up in the most passionate yet loving kiss he had ever received; there was so much raw emotion behind her actions that he felt almost overwhelmed, but he returned the kiss the best he could, resulting in her moaning quietly into his mouth. “Thank you.” She said, letting go of his clothes and dropping him down on the bed. “That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

Not wanting to tell her how much the harmless fall hurt his stiff neck, the tactician replied, “You’re welcome.”

Smiling deviously, going from quiet, emotional and thankful to her usual self as if someone had flipped a switch, Cynthia said in a singing tone, “Now, let’s test that theory of yours about heroes having good sex!” She reached behind her back and undid her bra, throwing it down on the floor in front of the bed, freeing her enormous breasts from their confinement with a slight jiggle.

Robin reached up to them, marveling at the sight. They felt so heavy in his hands, but they were just as soft and smooth as her cheeks. He pushed them against her and made some slow, circular movements to really get a feel of them; they were probably just as big as Tharja’s, but her areolas were just a bit bigger and her pink nipples were slightly puffier, sticking out a bit more than the sorceress’. He couldn’t help but to swallow audibly as he kept massaging them, eliciting a few gasps from the princess; he had dreamed about this for so long, and her breasts were somehow even lovelier than he could’ve ever imagined. 

“Ah…” She inhaled sharply. “You know, I didn’t even really think about how big my boobies were until Morgan pointed it out to me – I mean, it feels like many of the Shepherds’ are pretty big, ya know? Still, you should’ve seen the look on Morgan’s face when she saw them! Somethin’ about ‘holy moly they’re just as big as mine!’ …I guess it does explain the chest plate though.”

Wondering why people kept bringing up his daughter in moments like these, he said, “Well, I’ve been thinking about it quite a bit.” 

“What, Morgan’s?” He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his palms, causing the young woman to laugh in her usual high-pitched, excited manner. “I’m kidding, I’m ki~dding! Really, I’m glad you’ve been thinking so much about my boobies; makes me feel much better about having spied on your training with Frederick and Father, ya know? Now, let’s get rid of those pants of yours!” 

Without being given the time to protest if he had wanted to, which he didn’t, Cynthia unbuttoned his flyer, jumped off of him and the bed and pulled his pants off in one, clean motion, leaving him only in his plain, white smallclothes, partially revealing his erection which stuck out of his underwear. She paused for a moment, taking in the sight without saying anything before she removed his last article of clothing as well, leaving him exposed on the princess’ bed. A part of him was worried someone would rush into her room – it was in the middle of the day, after all – but he calmed himself, hoping Cynthia’s isolated room would be enough privacy for them to do what they wanted. He wasn’t about to let the fear of a potential nation-wide scandal get in the way of him fulfilling a long-held desire.

“It’s not like I have a very big frame of reference, but I’m pretty sure that’s one big wiener!” The Pegasus Knight exclaimed happily, sitting down next to Robin and stroking his cock, getting used to the shape, size and feel of it with a curious look. 

He closed his eyes and took in the feeling of her hands exploring his body, her sensitive touches fueling his arousal. He let out a moan, much to his friend’s delight. 

“Sounds like I’m a natural at this! Maybe there’s some merit to your theory about heroes and sex, huh? Welp, let’s move on, I’m getting restless!” She lay down next to him and pulled down her panties and threw them as far as she could before rolling onto his body and kissed him, rubbing her vagina against his cock, this time without a layer of clothing separating their sexes. “Mwhaa…dang, we should’ve done this sooner!”

“Well, better late than never, as they say.” He said, running his hand from her back to her large, round ass, giving it a squeeze and pressing her down against his cock once more. “I never thought I’d actually get to grab your butt like this, I must admit.” Laughing, he massaged the sides of her behind, the sheer size of it surprising him even though he had seen her in a bikini two days ago. 

“Well, now you can grab it all you want! Funny how things work out.” She kissed him once more, enjoying the sensation of getting her ass thoroughly massaged. They remained in that position for a while until Cynthia sat up and grabbed ahold of his length, tugging gently at it and preparing to put it inside of her. “So…shall we? I’ve not done this before, but it’s not like I don’t know how it works.” 

Nodding, Robin said, “If you feel like you are ready, and this is what you want. You already know how I feel, but I don’t want you to do anything rash.” It might be a bit too much to hope for Cynthia not doing something reckless, but he needed her to know it was her decision; you don’t forget your first time, after all, he thought.

As if to protest against his overprotectiveness, she quickly and unceremoniously inserted his huge cock into her pussy, officially starting her first time with a man. Naturally, this sudden action, while it felt good for Robin, he noticed Cynthia winced in pain, clearly having underestimated both the size and how slow one should take it in the beginning. “Owie! Okay…so maaaybe I should’ve listened to you.” She let out a pained laugh, but the mirth was evident on her face. 

“Uh, are you okay?” He asked, preparing to pull out of her. 

“Yeah yeah yeah, I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be? This is nothing! …Just give me a minute.” She slowly slid up and down his length, her rapid, slightly pained breathing slowly turning into low, curious moans as her body got accustomed to having something so large inside of her. With closed eyes she leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest as she buried his cock deeper into her, her pussy now dripping wet as her arousal grew at a rapid pace.

Breathing heavily at the heavenly sensation of her tight pussy wrapping around him, he grabbed her huge tits which hung not too far from his face while she was busy concentrating on his dick. They really were even more beautiful than he could’ve imagined, he thought as he ran his thumbs over her erect nipples.

She opened her eyes, blowing a few blue strands of hair out of her face. “Hawawa…w-wait, isn’t that cheating?!”

Confused, he asked, “What is?”

“Y-You’re touching my boobies while I’ve got your wiener inside me! It’s overwhelming; I’ll pass out from the pleasure if I have to put up with both at the same time!” She explained, moving up and down his cock at a faster rate. 

With a sly grin, he pinched her nipples and rolled them between his index fingers and thumbs, tugging at them tenderly to fill the princess with pleasure on two fronts. “Oh, is that so?”

“Nghaaa!” She arched her head backwards with a satisfied roar, panting as she finally took in all of his cock inside of her. When Robin let go of her nipples, she leaned backwards, panting heavily with her tongue sticking out. Her reaction was incredible, Robin thought, but he supposed they had been leading up to this for quite some time; he, too, felt it was wonderful to finally get the release he had been wanting. 

Looking around the room, he couldn’t help but to feel a bit awkward when his eyes met those on the portrait of the Hero-King, looking as if he was judging him, although it wasn’t as if Robin could blame him, what with fucking his descendant and all. His eyes met Cynthia’s, who was looking as if she had gotten ahold of her senses again. Stroking her legs, he asked, “Do you want me to start thrusting?” 

“Sure, that sounds fun!” She chirped, flashing him a toothy smile. However, that grin soon turned into an open mouth trying to let out a silent scream as soon as he began moving his hips. “Oooohaaah…” She moaned, once more placing her hands on his chest for support. However, it wasn’t like Cynthia to just sit still and do nothing, so she began matching his rhythm flawlessly, her ass bumping against his thighs with a smacking sound every second, trying to find the best position to get as much of his cock into her in the best way possible. 

Grabbing her breasts which had been taunting him by bouncing wildly because of Cynthia’s frantic movements, he kneaded them roughly, tugging at them and squishing them together, all while thrusting his cock as deep as he could into the Pegasus Knight. 

She let out another pleasure-drowned scream. “Hah…haah…again?! Uwaaah!” Her eyes rolled back into her head with a wide grin, a thin trickle of saliva making its way down the side of her mouth. 

“You look like you’re having a good time.” Robin remarked, unable to hold back the smug pride in his voice; it was always great to see him having such an effect on people. He tugged harder at her nipples, causing her moan loudly.

“Y-Yeah, I am, so what?! Keep doing what you’re doing just don’t look at my face!” She tried bringing a hand to cover her face, but she quickly realized she needed to hold onto something with both her hands in order to keep up her hip movements. “Uwaaah…It’s not like I’m shy, but I want to be able to do whatever faces I want without being judged by you, you smug dastard!” 

Laughing, he put his hands behind his head. “You could always turn around; that way I’d only see your ass.” 

“I bet that was your plan all along, you pervert!” She tried glaring at him, but her face was still trying to contain the pleasure coursing through every inch of her body, thus it was probably the least intimidating glare he had ever been subjected to. She gave up once he started laughing again, turning around instead. Now free to do whatever expressions she wanted, she grabbed ahold of his legs and started sliding up and down his cock at an incredible speed, both of them immediately growing quiet as yet another wave of pleasure threatened to overwhelm them.

Robin was practically hypnotized by the sight in front of him: not only was both his mind and his body celebrating sleeping with Cynthia, but seeing her huge, perfectly round butt slap against him every time she lowered her body, causing it to jiggle at the impact, was almost enough to make him cum right then and there. It was just so big, he thought as he grabbed it and clenched it hard, having trouble getting a good grip simply because there was so much to hold onto. Meanwhile, her back was beginning to glisten due to the sun shining at the newly formed droplets of sweat dotting her back. Her pigtails were swaying dramatically at her frantic, sporadic head movements, and Robin noticed that he could see parts of her enormous breasts even from behind when she twisted her body around in satisfaction. Had he not had such a fantastic ass to hold onto, he would’ve needed to grab ahold of the pink sheets, or else he might’ve lost his sanity as he thrust his length as deep into her as he could as quickly as he could, feeling the need for release getting ever closer.

Cynthia’s nails dug into the tactician’s skin, thankfully not drawing blood, but Robin suspected that was mostly because of her relatively short, uneven nails rather than a lack of force. He grit his teeth but kept quiet, having no right to speak about treating someone else’s skin roughly, realizing she, too, needed an outlet for the surplus of energy their activities generated. 

While Robin grunted a fair bit, audibly showing his efforts, whatever noises he made were drowned out by Cynthia, who loudly moaned, mewled, screamed and ranted whatever came to mind; had her room been located anywhere near other living quarters, they would’ve been found out instantaneously. Now, however, she could go all out without a care in the world, and go all out she did, just like he had expected her to; this was Cynthia, after all.

As he grabbed ahold of her hips, adding even more weight to her as she slammed against the hilt of his cock, she let out almost a gurgling sound before shouting, “OOOH ROBIN! ROBIIIN! THIS FEELS SO GOOOOD! I’M SO CLOOOOSE!” By the sound of things, she once again had her tongue out of her mouth, partly obstructing her words, telling him she was still making those faces of hers.

“Hah…Me too, Cynthia! You feel so damn good!” 

“D-DITTO, BUDDY!” 

Robin bit his lip as to not laugh at her attempts at sounding casual. Grabbing her arms and pulling them behind her back, he stretched out her back for her and slammed into her with all his strength, finally reaching his peak. Blissful emotions seeped through his very being as wave after wave of cum poured into the princess’ pussy, much to her apparent delight; she arched her back so far that he was afraid she’d fall down on top of him, but she remained in a frozen state for a while, just shouting the word “yes” over and over again, each scream quieter than the last, until her body finally went limp and she actually did fall down – not on him though, but forward, sliding off of his dick and tumbling down onto the ground with a loud thud, her stomach lying on top of one of her discarded boots. Cum poured out of her small pussy onto the warm stone floor as she positioned herself shakily on all fours, her thighs sticky and shining from the white liquid seeping out of her. 

“You okay?” He asked, wanting to make sure she hadn’t hurt herself.

Panting, she ignored him and said out loud, more to herself than to him, “Wow…that sure was something…” She brought a hand to between her legs and hesitantly touched her sex. “Ah!”

“That was absolutely incredible, Cynthia, I can’t believe it was your first time.” He said, sitting down next to her, running his hand down her sweaty back. “Like I thought, you’re a natural.” 

Sitting down next to him, she gave him a deep, loving kiss. “It may have been my first time, but it most certainly wasn’t my last.” She flashed him a grin before climbing back into bed, lying on her back and spreading out her legs as widely as she could. “You ready for round two, big guy?” 

Undoubtedly up to the task, Robin jumped back into the bed as soon as the offer had been made, ready to spend the rest of the day in this isolated part of the castle with his newfound partner as they both lived out their sexual desires they had kept secret from each other for far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia finally joins the harem! 
> 
> This was a hard chapter to write since I tried adding a tad more drama, as well as give Robin a bit of a headache as opposed to constantly getting away with the best possible results. It was tough, writing things in a more negative light, and I don't think I pulled it off perfectly, but at least everything didn't work out instantaneously for Robin here.
> 
> I'm keeping the next character secret, although I've got a pretty entertaining plot figured out for her already, so I hope you'll look forward to it. I can reveal that it's not Morgan, however, but know that she'll join sooner rather than later. 
> 
> As always, please leave a kudos and a comment telling me what you thought of this chapter: nothing motivates me - and thus makes me upload chapters faster - like a well-thought-out comment. (I'm not asking for disingenous comments though; if you have complaints, feedback or constructive criticism to give me, please go ahead and tell me! Just be honest.)
> 
> If you want to read more of my stuff, I wrote a requested story soon after I uploaded the latest chapter, which is very similar to chapter seven of Robin's Mansion, but still rather different because of the desires of the requester. You can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276177
> 
> My friend JLDavenport also recently uploaded a new chapter featuring Nowi, if you feel like getting a bit of a break from my big-breasted characters! You can find the story here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7165721/chapters/16266056
> 
> Just remember to give me a comment before you continue reading lewd stuff! 
> 
> Until next time, my friends!


	10. On Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having bedded Cynthia, Robin sneaks out of her room, but soon afterwards hears of another potential victim for Grima's Tear, the curse that warps people's emotions...

Robin awkwardly put on his robe, his body still feeling as if it were on fire because of all the rigorous activity it had been through together with Cynthia. He had tried cooling down by washing his body the best he could at the princess’ wash basin in order to look somewhat representable before he snuck out of her room, but he still felt like he was about to burn up. He couldn’t believe that they had kept going for so long; it was already getting dark! Cynthia may have had an overabundance of energy, but it was downright incredible she could keep going for such an extended period of time, he thought as he glanced over at her sleeping form lying on top of her luxurious bedsheets, stark naked and with a very pleased smile adorning her lips. She really was an incredibly beautiful woman, and even now, after having been thoroughly occupied by her all afternoon, his eyes still fell on her huge, bare ass, looking so inviting that he had to summon all of his willpower to resist the temptation of lying down next to her and caress it. 

Buttoning his cloak, unable to locate any trace of something that could give away what he had been up to, he mentally braced himself and carefully opened the door, avoiding the piercing gaze of the portrait of the Hero-King which had been judging him for hours now. 

The air in the wide castle corridors was much cooler than the hot, sex-smelling one in Cynthia’s room, and Robin noticed just how much he had missed fresh air. He also felt an incredible thirst come over him, so he made his way to the kitchen, relieved that no one saw him leave the princess’ room, or even the more isolated part of the palace in which she lived. 

He entered the castle kitchen to the surprise of the few people still working there, cleaning up after a supper that had been as uneventful as a royal dinner could be. When he explained he had just been working hard and was exhausted and needed a glass of water, the staff was relieved that they didn’t have to start cooking again and immediately complied with his request, handing him a large glass of water and placed a canister filled with even more ice cold water next to him. He bowed quickly and took a seat, emptying the glass almost in one go before he filled it to the brim again, drinking slower now that most of his thirst had been quenched, taking his time to enjoy the revitalizing sensation spreading across his body from his throat. As both a thank you for the water and an apology for interrupting their work, Robin asked the staff if he should help them clean, but they politely declined, saying he looked as if he was about to collapse and thus should go home and rest instead. 

Unable to argue against that, he enjoyed his second glass of water in peace, taking a few minutes to soak in what had just happened between him and Cynthia. He knew that neither of them regretted what they had done, but the realization that he had had sex with the princess of the nation many times over hit him like a physical blow to the back of his head, and he couldn’t help but to look at the faces of the people walking past them to see if they eyed him suspiciously, but he was either met by polite smiles or nothing at all as they went about their business. Thankful that no one in the castle seemed to possess the ability to read his mind, he closed his eyes, leaned back against the cold, stone wall and thought back to the time he had spent with Cynthia, remembering every little detail with a self-satisfied smile; the way she twitched in anticipation of every thrust, how she had gone from using more childish words like ‘wiener’ to loudly screaming words he thought no noblewoman knew, the sound of her enormous breasts slapping against her face whenever she lowered her head as she was being plowed from behind. Robin remembered all of it very, very fondly.

Regardless, he was afraid things were quickly spinning out of control: he had now slept with five women in short succession, and while all of them knew about his other relationships and had explicitly agreed to share him, he dreaded the idea not only of the sex group’s exposure, but also that he – or one of the women – would end up hurting someone inadvertently. But, he mentally admitted with an inwards sigh, he felt no desire to stop doing this, and as far as he knew, neither did any of his friends. All he could do was to promise himself to be vigilant and make sure he didn’t hurt anyone’s feelings. 

He stood up, feeling much better after a few minutes’ rest and some hydration, and left the room after another thanks to the staff. As he prepared to head home, hoping that Morgan had cooked something edible in his absence, he bumped into someone he for once didn’t want to see. 

“Oh, Robin? I didn’t realize you were still here.” 

It was Lucina, dressed in her usual outfit, sword resting at her hips, and Robin quickly ignored the spontaneous thought of whether or not she would use it against him if she knew what he had been up to. Trying to come up with a clever excuse, he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Uh, well, you know me, always working hard.” 

She crossed her arms and looked upwards as if in thought. “Naturally, no one is questioning your dedication to your job, but I went to see you in your office not too long ago and you were nowhere to be seen.” 

“I’ve been talking to various people about their reports, as well as personal matters – I wanted to talk to your sister as well, but she was sleeping.” Dangerous, really dangerous, Robin thought, but since he didn’t know where Lucina had looked for him, he had to keep his answers vague while also admitting to being somewhere he knew she hadn’t been. “I hope you didn’t need to talk to her as well, because she was out like a light.” Well, at least that was true, although she didn’t need to know the reason why.

Sighing, Lucina rolled her eyes, her slender shoulders drooping slightly. “She’s incorrigible; all of her antics slowly tire her out until she collapses, and then she wakes up with an unnatural amount of energy, repeating the process.” She told him, a small smile spreading across her softening features. “Maybe I’m just a little jealous of how she can be so carefree, and Naga knows having such boundless optimism could come in handy sometimes.” 

“Well, she has her strengths and you have yours.” Robin said, clapping her shoulder. “I sometimes wish I had your father’s strength, both mental and physical, but I make do without it.” 

“Oh come now, you’re one of the strongest people I know, Robin, there’s really no need to be so modest!” Lucina said, offering a radiant smile that would’ve disarmed Grima himself. 

Letting go of her shoulder as he was reminded of how impossibly attractive his best friend’s two daughters were, he laughed awkwardly. “Hah, well, anyway, you said you wanted to talk to me, and here I am; what’s up?” 

Her face grew more serious as she looked around to make sure they were alone. Robin subconsciously held his breath, expecting bad news, when she said, “Father has informed me of Grima’s Tear, Robin.” 

He gritted his teeth. Why hadn’t Chrom told him about that? He didn’t approve of telling Lucina, not because she wasn’t strong, but because her tragic past and current burdens as the firstborn princess made her a prime candidate for being affected by the curse herself, and if Tharja was right, it would be much harder to cure her if she ever fell victim of it. He reasoned that Chrom must’ve thought Lucina to be immune to such things, and while he could see why he'd trust someone as capable as his daughter, the tactician still didn’t approve. However, there was nothing he could do about it at this point in time, so he put his hands in his pockets and nodded, gesturing for Lucina to continue. 

“It’s an awful curse that threatens us, my friend.” She said, massaging her upper arm and looking down. “To be honest, I’m afraid what would happen if I fell victim for it.” 

It was as if she had read his mind. He couldn’t help but to smile sadly and place a hand on her back as a show of support. “If you ever did, which I hope never happens, I would find a way to help you, I swear.” 

She looked up at him with wide eyes, her mouth forming a small O as a faint tinge of red spread across her cheeks. “O-Oh?” 

“Definitely. You’ve already saved us all, so I owe you one. Besides, you’re my friend.” He patted her back, grinning at her. 

“We-Well, that’s definitely…encouraging.” She said, looking down on her toes, bringing her shoes together twice, producing two thudding sounds. After a few silent seconds, she looked up at him again, looking serious once more. “R-Regardless, I have troubling information I’m afraid I must share with you.” 

Having expected that, he let go of her back and braced himself. “Go right ahead.” 

Nodding, she spoke, “It seems as if a few Shepherds have been telling Father that Olivia has been acting strange these last couple of days. They say she’s been acting strange recently, having some unusual mood swings, and while we don’t have much more information than that, Father hoped you could investigate the matter.” 

Olivia, huh? It made a lot of sense, come to think of it, Robin thought: she was a very insecure and timid person who could let her darker thoughts and fears get the better of her at times. While she had grown since the war’s end, she was still very much nervous and demure, much like Noire. He brought the tip of his index finger and thumb together at the bridge of his nose, feeling his tiredness sweeping over him again. “I see. Of course, I’ll do anything in my power to help her, although I believe it’s too late to do anything today; I’ll go see her tomorrow.” 

Lucina looked unsure of herself, holding up her hand as if to place it on his back like he had done previously, but she stopped herself. “I’m sorry, Robin, I wish I had something fun to tell you for once. It feels like I bring nothing but bad news.

“Well, to be fair, last time you did, the Goddess more or less told you to; I’d say that’s a pretty valid excuse.” He chuckled at his own joke, relieved to see her giggle, holding her hand a few centimeters in front of her mouth in a refined manner like Maribelle always did, her influence on the princess’ ‘proper etiquette’ obvious. “Seriously, don’t worry about it, I’m glad you told me.” 

“Robin, if I can help you in any way, you know I’d be more than willing to–“

“I know, Lucina, don’t worry about it. Still, in my experience, you need to really know the person in order to help, and as far as I know, you’re not that well acquainted with Olivia, are you?” 

“N-No, I’m not. But if you need anything – ideas, support or what have you – please don’t hesitate to ask, okay?” 

“I won’t. Thank you, my friend.” He smiled at her, genuinely happy to have such a reliable person backing him up. Maybe it was a good thing Chrom had told her everything after all. 

She reciprocated the smile, stroking back a few strands of blue hair behind her ears. “No, thank you for helping Severa. It feels wrong that you should have to deal with this again, but you know her the best out of us three – or, well, four including Tharja, but…well, how do I put this…” 

Laughing, he held up his hand. “It’s okay, really, I understand perfectly. However, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll head home now; I’m exhausted, and I need to think of a way to deal with Olivia.” 

She nodded. “Of course, don’t let me keep you. Thanks again, Robin, you really are a fantastic person.” She gave him another one of her special smiles that made him feel as if he was walking on air, proving that she didn’t need any magical knowledge to cast her own brand of spells. 

The pair said their goodbyes, and Robin set course for home, looking forward to collapsing in an armchair before going to sleep. He dearly hoped Morgan wasn’t in the mood for any antics tonight either, as he simply didn’t have the energy to deal with them – he may have been happy with how the day had turned out, but boy had Cynthia drained him of his energy, among other things.

He walked at a brisk pace, eager to get home, and soon found himself in the familiar semi-rural neighborhood he now inhabited, enjoying the fresh summer night air and the scent of flowers being carried by the wind under a starlit sky. He would’ve loved taking someone out for a walk here sometime; as much as he enjoyed the constant sex – almost a bit too much at times, he admitted to himself – it would do him and his particular friends good to just spend some time together doing normal things as well, like sharing a good conversation in such a beautiful location. 

Before he knew it, he stood on the veranda and brought the keys to the wooden door to his oversized house, the normal sight of clothes in the corridor leading into the candlelit living room greeting him as he took of his cloak and hung it next to Morgan’s. “Sweetie, I’m home.” He half-shouted, making a beeline to the kitchen to see if she had prepared any dinner, which she had, complete with a ready-made plate for him for when he got home. He tilted his head and smiled to himself, grateful that she had gone the extra mile for him, taking the plate of potatoes, meat and carrots with him to the living room, where he saw his daughter descending the stairs.

“Good evening, Father, welcome home!” She said sweetly, hugging him from behind as he sat down at the dinner table, kissing him on the cheek. “How was work?” 

He patted the arms wrapped around him and let his hand stay there, stroking her thin forearms. “Hello, honey. Oh, you know, nothing out of the ordinary.” Unless you count fucking the princess, he added mentally. “Thank you so much for preparing dinner; I’m both tired and famished.” 

She sat down on the chair next to him, resting her head against her hand. “Well, that’s nothing new. Oh well, at least you came home tonight, that’s always fun.” She remarked dryly, underlining how she had asked him multiple times to take care of himself better. 

“Hah, well, I’m trying to take your advice and get some more ‘me time’. Besides, I don’t want to leave you alone all the time; who knows what you would do if you didn’t have any parental guidance?” He ruffled her hair with one hand and brought the fork to his mouth with the other. 

She stuck out her tongue at him. “You realize I’m an adult, right?” 

“You keep saying that, but I just don’t see it.” 

“Hardy har har.” She rolled her eyes. “Anyway, do you have anything exciting planned for tomorrow? ‘Cause I sure do!” 

Not wanting to talk about anything involving work or the curse, he shook his head. “Sadly, it seems to be another normal day in the office for me. So, what have you gotten yourself into this time?” 

Ignoring his snide comment, she stood up and bounced in place. “I’m going to practice dancing with Inigo!” 

“Inigo? As in the wanna-be womanizer? Sweetie, why would you–“

“Don’t worry, Father, if he so much as thinks he’s getting any of this.” She made a sweeping downward motion with her hands, framing her perfectly shaped body and winked. “He’s getting the slap. No, you see, there’s this dance competition every six months held in town. Now, just like you, I can’t dance to save my life, but that’s the point of the whole thing! You sign up as a pair: one experienced dancer and one complete rookie, and the two who dance the best together win!”

Come to think about it, he vaguely recalled someone talking about it at some point, but he couldn’t remember the details as he never thought it was something that would be relevant to him. “I see! Well, that sure sounds very interesting. But…did you have to go with Inigo?” 

She placed her hands on her hips and inflated her cheeks. “Why? Think I can’t control my raging hormones and will jump into bed with him because of a cheap, overused pick-up line?” 

“Well, no, but…uh…” Realizing he had no concrete arguments for her to avoid her own friend, he gave up at trying to give her an unneeded warning. “You’re right, sorry, I’m just being silly.” He paused for a moment, relieved that Morgan knew better than to fall for Inigo’s antics. “I’m sure you’ll win.”

Happy with his answer, she beamed at him and straightened her back, pointing her chin skywards. “Well of course I will! When have I ever lost anything?” 

“Well, just the other day you threw a tantrum when I beat you so hard at–“

“When have I ever lost anything?” She repeated loudly, making a point of ignoring what he was trying to say. She broke her pose and looked down on him with a toothy grin. He recognized that face; she was about to offer him a challenge. “You know what would make this competition even better? If you went, too!” 

“Come again?” 

“No, seriously, you totally should!” She leaned forward, hands raised in front of her as she locked her eyes with his, the spirit of competition getting the better of her once more. “Find a partner and let’s have a proper dance off!” 

Blinking rapidly, he got an idea: this could be a real stroke of luck. If Olivia actually was under the Tear’s curse, then this would be the perfect opportunity to spend a lot of time with her and find a way to snap her out of it. He chewed slowly at a boiled carrot, mashing it between his teeth as he was absorbed in thought, staring directly into his daughter’s large eyes as she awaited his response. “You know, that doesn’t sound like such a bad idea.” 

Morgan’s eyes practically sparkled. “Really?!” 

“Sure, it sounds like fun. I always appreciate a chance to make a complete fool of myself.” 

“Oh come on, daddy!” 

“I’m just kidding, honey. If you’re going with Inigo, do you know if Olivia would be interested in this sort of thing?” 

She went silent for a moment, then slapped herself on the forehead. “Argh! Why didn’t I think of that?! Olivia was super nice to me and gave me a few pointers to get started and let me try her dresses and everything! I never asked her about the competition though!” She grabbed him the shoulders and shook him. “You’ve got to ask her! It’s the parents against their kids, it’s meant to be!” 

He laughed. “Sure, I’ll talk to her tomorrow.” 

She jumped in place, arms stretched upwards as she shouted ‘woohoo!’. “Wow, it was much easier to convince you than I thought it would be! I’m going to enjoy out-dancing you on the big stage, old man!” 

Doubting the competition was as big as she made it out to be, Robin shook his head. “We’ll see about that, kiddo.” 

“I’m totes going to bed now so I can wake up early tomorrow and start practicing my perfect butt off!” She bent down and gave him another kiss on the cheek, the scent of vanilla emanating from her hot breath that tickled his skin. “Thanks, daddy! Seriously, this’ll be so much fun. I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

Shouting a ‘goodbye’ after her as she rushed up the stairs, he laughed to himself, glad that his daughter was so happy. He couldn’t deny that the idea of trying something completely new was very appealing, although it all depended on Olivia actually wanting to compete together with him. 

Thankful that things seemed to be working out for the better already, he finished his meal, went up to prepare for the night and went to bed, his exhausted body crying out in relief, and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

-

Waking up the next day with a clear mind but aching body, Robin went through his usual morning routine and left his mansion without delay, carrying a bag with more casual clothes in it in case Olivia would accept his proposal and wanted to start training at once. He awkwardly remembered that he had no idea as to whether or not she was busy today or even at home, having been swept up in all of yesterday’s wonderful chaos to bother with such details, but he shook his head and kept walking towards her house in the northern part of town, having no other course of action available at the present. 

The weather had for once taken a turn for the worse, dark clouds looming ominously above him, a cool breeze sweeping across the land and brushing his hair, wasting the precious seconds he had spent combing it, making him look similar to Morgan, whose hair was always disorderly. 

After the normal walk to the capital, he immediately took a right as opposed to walking forward towards the castle and went into a less-visited neighborhood, grasping his cloak by the collar as he could feel a few raindrops falling on him. With yet another reason to see if Olivia was home, he picked up the pace as the people around him stretched out their hands while looking up at the sky, checking for rain. 

By the time he reached the dancer’s house, the rain had intensified, and it seemed like it would last for a while. Pulling up his hood, he knocked on the door, hoping he could be let inside. 

Just as a lightning bolt flashed across the sky, Olivia opened the door, surprise evident on her face when she was who was standing there. “Robin? Goodness, please, come in!” 

Entering the house with a small thanks, he pulled down his hood and ran a hand through his slightly damp hair. “Hey, Olivia, good to see you again.”

Closing the door, she turned around with a small smile. “You too, but what brings you here? I-I mean, i-it’s not like I don’t want to see you, it’s just that...well…uh.” 

He held up his hand with a with a reassuring smile, used to dealing with similar bursts of nervousness and exaggerated attempts at explaining oneself thanks to all the time he had spent with Noire. “Don’t worry, I understand.” 

She relaxed visibly and smiled timidly, as she often did, hands close to her chest. She gestured for him to follow her to the kitchen, and he complied, trying not to look at the unusual sight of her in casual clothing; she was wearing a simple, white shirt which left a decent part of her belly completely exposed, and a pair of black shorts which, even though they were unremarkable, made it impossible not to notice how long and slender her legs were, and how her hips swayed almost artistically as she walked in front of him. Even off stage it looked like she was practically hovering above the floor, sweeping across it with a grace Robin couldn’t even muster up if he tried.

Shaking his head and remembering the reason why he was there, he sat down at the kitchen table as his friend prepared them some tea. “Morgan told me about an upcoming dance competition.” 

She spun around, her two, long, pink braids flying dramatically, one of which even making its way over her shoulder. “Oh, the one where veteran dancers have to teach complete beginners? Are you planning on participating as well?” 

“Yeah, and that’s why I’m here: I’m looking for a partner.” 

“Wait, you don’t mean…?” 

“I do, if you’re interested in this little spectacle.” 

She was silent for a moment, pointing her knees together as she often did when she was nervous, a familiar brush spreading across her cheeks as she smiled sweetly, partially covering her face with her hands. “U-Um, but…why?” 

“Well, I’ve got several reasons.” He chuckled, having anticipated that question and prepared a mental list of plausible excuses in his mind. “First of all, it’s high time I learned how to dance and try something new. Secondly, you were kind to my daughter, whom I also promised I would compete against. Thirdly, I need your help in wiping the floor with said daughter.” 

A moment of silence passed before Olivia let out a surprised giggle, seemingly convinced by the odd list of reasons. “Th-Then let’s do it! I, um, I’m not sure I’ll be a very good teacher, but I promise I’ll do my best!” 

Perfect, she had accepted his proposal, giving him a perfect excuse to spend a lot of time with her. However, he wondered if she was even afflicted by the curse at all, seeing as she had acted completely normal so far, as opposed to Severa who had been noticeably more hostile and harder to deal with. Maybe people had been wrong about her, maybe she had a milder case of the curse, or maybe she was putting up a tough front. No matter what though, he was in too deep to back out even if he had wanted to, so he clapped his hands and genuinely felt excited at the idea of a new challenge. “I’m in your capable hands.” 

She poured the water she had heated into two cups, added the tea and stirred with two separate silver spoons, handing one of the cups to him while she kept the other to herself, sipping carefully at the hot beverage. “So…when do we start?” 

Raising his finger to open his mouth, he realized he had missed one very important detail. “Hang on, when’s the competition…and where?” 

Olivia instantly replied, showing she had thought about this quite a bit even before he had asked her to be his partner. “One week from now at the Ylissean Dancing Society’s practice hall.” 

“Hang on…one week? I have to learn how to dance in one week!?” 

“I-It’s not a very big competition, you know, but one of the funniest to participate in. R-Really, you don’t have to go with me if you don’t want to, I-I understand.” She said, but she obviously didn’t mean the last part; Robin could understand the appeal of dancing in a much more relaxed setting, especially for someone like Olivia. Not wanting her to think his heart wasn’t into it, he picked up his bag and opened it, showing her the clothes he had planned on dancing in. 

“I can start practicing whenever you’re ready; I’ve worked hard lately, and right now my workload is as light as it’s ever going to be. I hope you don’t mind me barging into your house like this just because I’ve got some time off my hands.” He said, not knowing whether or not Olivia had somewhere to be. 

However, she just shook her head, looking happy that he had come so prepared, training outfit and all. “N-No, please, you’re not a bother, Robin. In fact, I’m very happy you showed up out of the blue like this; I had all but given up on finding a partner this time around, s-so thank you!” She took another sip of her tea, tapping the cup nervously while looking at his bag. “S-So do you want me to show you the basics now? I-I mean, since you brought clothes and all.” 

“If it’s not a bother, then I’d be delighted.” He looked outside at the rain pouring down from the skies, making the few people still outside scurry for cover. Holding onto his cup and feeling the warmth coming from it, he closed his eyes and took a sip, happy to be indoors. 

It seems as if he had said something right, because she looked noticeably happy and excited at his words, finishing her tea quickly and standing up with a light smack on the table. “Alright! Please go into the living room when you’re done, you can change in there while I put on my own outfit. We’ll start with stretching and then I’ll show you a few basic steps of different styles so we can decide on what kind of dance would suit us the best. Any objections?” 

Surprised but amused at her sudden forwardness, he shook his head, teacup still in hand. “None whatsoever, Master Olivia, I trust your judgement.” 

“Oh, there’s no need to be so formal…although I do like the sound of being called ‘master’…hohoho.” She laughed to herself as she skipped out of the kitchen into her own room, leaving Robin to finish his tea to the calming sound of rain pattering against the windows. He looked around, seeing that, while it was a cozy house, it was quite small, and certainly not built for more than two people, which made him wonder how things were going between Olivia and Ricken.

Emptying his cup and washing it, he grabbed his back and walked into her living room, changing from his usual tactician’s attire to simple gray shorts and another beige tank top. He sat down on the couch as he waited for his friend, looking around the room. It wasn’t too big, but there wasn’t a lot of furniture in it, either, and a it was arranged so that a decent space was left open, presumably to allow Olivia to do basic exercise and stretching. Still, while he did like her house, the limited space to move around made him appreciate his training hall even more.

He didn’t need to wait long before Olivia showed up, wearing her normal dancing outfit, although she hadn’t bothered to wear all of the many golden accessories which usually accompanied it, save for the golden ring around her chest which tied the entire outfit together. Seeing such a beautiful woman in an even more revealing outfit made Robin inhale sharply, wondering if he’d even be able to concentrate on dancing with her looking like that; the white, thigh-high socks clung tightly to her long, slender legs, her lower body was covered by what he could only describe as white panties, and a loose band clung to her chest, her sizable chest bouncing freely underneath it. Last time he had seen her wearing this had been at the commemoration festival, where he had run into her at the lake north of town of all places. 

“R-Robin? Wh-What’s the matter?” She asked nervously, snapping him out of his reverie. Crap, had he been staring at her? 

Seeing no reason to lie, he said, “I’m sorry, I was just taken aback by how wonderful you looked.” 

She brought her hands to her cheeks and looked to the side, swaying her entire body as if it were made of jelly. “Wh-Where did that come from?! N-Now I’ll be unable to concentrate on teaching you!” 

“Hey, I only replied to your question.” He said with a wink, putting a hand on her scrawny shoulder. “Come on, it’s nothing new, I’ve always thought you were pretty.”

“Y-You’re making it wooorse!” She refused to meet his eyes but was grinning from ear to ear, telling him she at least welcomed the compliments. However, he didn’t want to push it and make her uncomfortable, so he let go of her and pointed towards the empty space he had made a note of earlier.

“So I guess we’ll be training there? Is that enough room?” He asked, walking over to where he had pointed.

Olivia followed suit, breathing a sigh of relief as they moved away from talking about her looks. “For the basics, yes. To begin with, we should just make sure to stretch properly and then see what kind of style would suit us both.” She explained, looking around her. “We might need more room for when we actually start practicing our routine, however, so we’ll need to find a suitable locale to do so…” 

He waved his hand. “We already have one: I’ve got a training hall next to my house, so we can meet there next time, if you want.” 

“Really? That’d be great! Well, that’s one problem solved, then.” She said, walking up to where Robin was standing. “W-Well, then, I guess I should start instructing you know, um…” She suddenly sat down, her long hair rising slightly due to the velocity at which she descended. Once down on the floor, she started hugging her left knee, pushing it against her upper body. “Um, please just do what I do.”

Taking things literally, he sat down as swiftly as she had, hurting his rear slightly in the process but masked the mild pain behind an awkward smile, hugging his own left knee, mirroring his new teacher. 

Switching legs, Olivia said, “It’s important to stretch out before any demanding physical activity, b-but you probably already knew that, um, sorry.” She looked away again, afraid she had insulted him somehow, expecting the worst as always.

“Olivia, please, you can relax around me; I don’t think I could ever get angry at you even if I tried.” He said earnestly, looking straight ahead at her. 

“Heh, I-I know, I’m sorry…oh, I did it again.” She winced, resting her head on her kneecap. “I-I guess I’m a little nervous.” 

Robin switched back to hugging his left leg. “Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?” 

She broke her stretching and flailed her arms around in desperation. “No no no! Absolutely not! I-I just…well, I’ve mostly danced alone or with other women before, only very rarely with other men. Not only that, but last I heard you were also a teacher yourself, so I guess I’m afraid of falling short of any expectations you might have.” Her voice trailed off, having exposed her vulnerable side that lay behind her shyness. 

Unable to do anything but to sympathize with his friend, who looked smaller than normal, curled up and unsure of what to do, he briefly interrupted his stretching and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Olivia, we haven’t even begun yet; don’t start thinking like that already. Besides, I make mistakes all the time. Hell, I can’t even discipline my own daughter, but I make it work.” 

She leaned closer against him, seemingly forgetting her nervousness. “Really? But Morgan’s so polite and friendly!” 

“Not with me she isn’t.” 

“Oh…W-Well, that’s encouraging to hear! W-Wait, no! No no no! I didn’t, you know I…ooooh!” She grabbed her braids as if to cover her face, lied down on her side and curled up into an adorable little pink ball. 

“So…am I supposed to follow your lead here or what?” Robin asked, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice. 

She glared at him and sat up. “You’re awful! …But thanks, I know I tend to overthink things.” 

“It happens to all of us.” He said encouragingly. “Well then, Master Olivia, what’s next?” 

The Shepherds kept stretching for several minutes as Olivia grew into her role as a teacher, talking while doing their exercises in preparation of selecting the dance. The pink-haired woman explained that while she had participated in this competition before, she had always done so with another woman, and ones she hadn’t known as well as Robin, at that, and thus felt more pressure trying to give a professional impression now. In spite of that, she soldiered on, and as Robin sat in a butterfly position, his inner thighs wondering what on earth he was up to and why he would willingly subject himself to this odd form of torture, he couldn’t help but to respect her determination in trying to get over her usual meekness. 

Could she really be under the Tear’s curse? She was jittery, sure, but she had always been that way. Conversation flowed more easily now that they were both doing something together, and she had looked very happy ever since he offered to be her partner in the upcoming competition; was that really the face of someone under the effects of a curse that warped one’s emotions in a negative manner? He glanced at her, elegantly folding her body in ways he didn’t know were possible, looking for any hint that could give him the answer he was looking for, but found none, not least of all because her face was covered by a cascade of pink hair. His stare remained on her in spite of that however, as her thin body only partially covered by her revealing outfit was very easy on the eyes. He would’ve been disappointed in himself for having such thoughts about her after what happened yesterday, but his urges had become part of his routine whether he liked it or not, and he let his mind wander, doing nothing to stop his fantasies, wondering just what kind of interesting positions she could do in the bedroom.

It was only when Olivia sat up somewhat normally, tensing her stomach and stretching it out in all its glory, that he snapped out of it, trying to think of something to talk about that would deter him from thinking about her like that for the remainder of their time together. “So, how are things with Ricken?”

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to be a very happy topic, judging by how Olivia sucked in her lips. “We, um, decided it would be best to wait for a while after the war; we were both so young – him especially – and we both had other things we wanted to do.” 

“Oh, I had no idea. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.” Robin said, feeling like he had brought up something he shouldn’t have. 

However, the dancer just shook her head. “N-No, it’s fine, really. I-I guess I just don’t know what to do about it. Two years have passed, and while we’ve been spending some time together, I…I suppose I’m just not feeling it.” She paused and bit her lower lip. “D-Does that make me a bad person? Am I not supposed to like him?” 

She stood up, and Robin followed suit like the model student he was. “Of course not; you’re not the you of the other world. You can’t force yourself to like someone else just because that happened in an alternate reality; I know I wouldn’t.” 

“Really?” She asked quietly. 

“Really. Again, I’m sorry if I brought up something you didn’t want to think about right now.” 

“Oh, s-stop it, you, there’s nothing to apologize for. If anything, I should be the one to apologize s-since I make you listen to my problems all the time, and Naga knows you must’ve had enough of that during the war.” She said sympathetically, giving him a kind smile. “I-If I can ever b-be of any help to you, I hope you’ll tell me.” 

Chuckling, he crossed his arms. “I actually enjoyed trying to help people by lending an ear – I still do, in fact. But thank you, if I ever feel blue, you’ll be the first to know.” He promised, glad to have such a sweet friend at his side. “For now, however, let’s focus on crushing our kids in this competition!”

Smiling with some real conviction, she looked excited and ready to move on to the next stage. “Right! Now comes the hard part: deciding what kind of dance we want to perform.”

He nodded, waiting for her to continue. He really had nothing to contribute to the discussion so far, opting to leave everything in her capable hands. 

“There are a lot of different types of ballroom dances, but we should stick to something simple that can be taught in a short amount of time, yet is elegant enough to leave an impression on the judges. We could take a more lively approach where we more or less dance side by side, o-or…um…” She nervously played with her fingers, her voice growing quieter and more awkward. “Y-You know, more…intimate ones, w-which would be much easier to teach b-because I’d be in the…lead.” Her eyes widened once she realized what she had said sounded like, and she could tell that Robin was thinking the same thing. “W-Well, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll go lock myself in my room and die of shame, goodbye.” 

Wondering just how many times today she’d let her shyness get the better of her, he chuckled as he gently grabbed her wrist as she dramatically turned around to leave, eliciting a surprised ‘eep!’ as he spun her around, letting go of her once she was facing him again. “Hey, wasn’t that a pretty good dance move just now?” 

She looked down on her wrist, then at the floor, then back at him, realizing what he meant. She seemed thankful that he didn’t make fun of her for her phrasing earlier, and she returned to her relatively more comfortable self. “Oh! Why, yes, not bad, my pupil!” 

“It’s all thanks to your wonderful teachings.”

“But I haven’t even started teaching you any steps yet!” 

“I guess that means you’re just that good.” He winked at her, and the two shared a laugh. It wasn’t always easy knowing what was acceptable to say or not in Olivia’s presence, but in his experience, she was more afraid of making herself look bad than someone else joking with her, which was why he was somewhat comfortable with paying her a compliment every once in a while to boost her self-esteem. 

Olivia played with her fingers again, indicating she was about to say something. “So…what style do you think would suit you best?”

Thinking on the barebones explanation of the different styles and his utter lack of experience when it came to dancing, he said, “Going just off what you’ve said, I’d appreciate something where you could guide my steps; I don’t trust myself to remember a whole routine by myself!” 

She hummed, thinking his answer made sense. “I do have a few ideas, then. We could go with a style that emphasizes facial expressions and arm movements almost as much as the steps themselves, which could make it easier for you.” 

Robin shrugged. “That sounds good, I think.” 

“Oh, sorry, I guess it would be easier to actually show you first, huh?” She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, taking his hand with the other. “Place your hand on my waist.” 

Doing as he was told, he hesitated a moment once her body was within reach, jerking back his hand almost imperceptibly before he placed it on her bare waist, his little finger grazing her panties. She was impossibly soft, yet there wasn’t much fat anywhere on her body, save for two very conspicuous areas. It hit him that if they were going to dance intimately, there was a very real risk that he’d get hard, and it would be impossible for Olivia not to feel it rubbing against her. For now, he just swallowed discreetly and smiled at her, waiting for her next order.

Returning the smile, she moved her right leg back, lowering herself just a little bit. “Now, move your left leg forward – a little more…good! Now it’s your turn to move your right leg back – just so!” 

Under Olivia’s instructions, and thanks to her much-needed kindness and patience, Robin learned the very basics of the routine they would perform in a week’s time. Thankfully, Olivia informed him that the other competing teams wouldn’t have had much more time to prepare either, as the professional dancers were only allowed to start teaching their rookie partners ten days in advance, a piece of information that calmed the tactician, as half the contenders would be almost as unprepared as he was. 

They kept up practicing the basics for quite some time, but it was soon obvious that they’d need more space to move about. However, that didn’t stop the duo from having fun and talking about not only dancing, but their lives as well, all while Robin struggled with remembering the steps in no small part due to having to be so close to Olivia all the time. While he was mostly static and followed her commands to the letter, she worked wonders with the little space she had, making elegant twirls, captivating movements with her entire body, and overall showing off her skill and beauty without it ever coming across as an attempt to boast or take time from their practice together; it was all just her expressing herself and her love for dancing. It was a wonderful sight, particularly because it showed a much more secure and passionate side of his friend that sadly wasn’t seen much outside of this one activity.

Their practice culminated with Olivia making half a twirl towards Robin, pushing her back against his chest and placed her hands on top of his, which were firmly holding onto her hips. He held her tightly, and for several seconds the two Shepherds remained in that position while catching their breath, having been going at it for quite some time now. Instinctively and without thinking, perhaps due to having been with so many women under such a short amount of time, Robin began stroking his hands along her lower back, hips and stomach, slowly and sensually, his palms brushing lightly against the silken, somewhat hot skin. 

“O-Oh…Robin?” She let out a small gasp, still holding onto his hands. She didn’t move away, nor complained, but rather pressed herself just a little harder against his chest. 

Snapping out of it, mentally scolding himself and his damn ever-present horniness and reminding himself of how he had hurt Cynthia, he stopped his caressing and awkwardly patted her back instead. “Good job, I think that’s enough for today, no?” 

She took a step forward, putting some distance between them, scratching her cheek. “O-Of course, good job!” She gave him a sweet smile that made him yearn for her even more. “Um…s-so what now?” 

“I’m afraid I need to go.” He didn’t have any obligations, but he felt like he was fighting a losing battle against his urges – while he’d never do anything hurtful no matter how powerful they became, he didn’t want to make his friend uncomfortable by touching her like that, and he spent more and more time undressing her in his head. “But thank you, this has been a lot of fun. How about meeting at my place tomorrow at around five? I live east of town, you know, the place with all the…uh, rich people.”

Cocking an eyebrow, she rolled her braid absentmindedly. “Really? B-But that neighborhood is super fancy!"

Sighing, he replied, “I get that a lot.” 

She giggled, getting into a teasing mood. “Goodness, I get to see what it’s like living the big life!” 

Chuckling, he shook his head, always a bit touchy when it came to where and how he lived but not to the point where he couldn’t take a joke. “It’s by the hill overlooking the river, you can’t miss it.” 

“Right!” She said enthusiastically. “I can’t wait. I’ll see you tomorrow, then!” 

He bowed. “Most certainly, Master Olivia. Together we’ll show our children who the real dancers in the Shepherds are!” He joked, making his way to the door leading out to the city, thankful that it had stopped raining. 

“But of course.” She agreed, opening the door for him. “We still have quite a lot of work ahead of us, but I think we can pull it off; it’s a simple routine, after all.” 

“Uh-huh, for you it is, but some of us move with about as much grace as a drunken pegasus.” He said with a wink. “Well, goodbye for now!”

“Take care, Robin!” 

And with that, he left, enjoying the fresh, cool air and the scent of rain hanging over the city, which had gone far too long without a proper downpour. Heading straight home, he hoped he’d have enough time to look over a few things before he started cooking dinner, wanting to repay Morgan for going the extra mile last night. 

-

Olivia closed the door quietly, looking at Robin disappearing around a corner through the peephole. Once she was sure he wouldn’t return again for whatever reason, she turned around and fell to the floor, leaning against the door and spreading her legs, feeling an unfamiliar heat emanating from between them. She quickly placed her hand on top of her panties and began rubbing the sensitive area, surprised at the intensity of the pleasure she felt as soon as she touched herself. 

“Uaaah…hah…hah…” She briefly withdrew her hand, but the need return, and she didn’t have the strength to resist it, so she quickly continued rubbing the outside of her pussy, pushing herself against the door with her trembling legs.

She had felt strange for a while; her emotions had been going haywire, often making her feel even meeker and more nervous than she had been during the war – she thought she had grown since then! However, in Robin’s presence, she had felt like herself again.

Well, apart from the fact that she had done everything in her power to remain close to him, to touch – or be touched by – him. When she had first placed her hand on his shoulder, she had been so surprised by how muscular it felt like he was, and an uncharacteristic desire had blossomed within her, as well as an insatiable curiosity to see more of him. 

As her panties got wetter and wetter, she let out a moan and freed her breasts from the loose cloth around her chest. How many times had she even done this? Twice? Yet now she couldn’t get the image of Robin out of her mind.

It was strange. Sure, she was attracted to Robin, just like all the female Shepherds with a healthy sex drive, and she liked and respected him incredibly much as a person; always ready to help out, always offering an encouraging smile and solid advice, something that had helped her out immensely during the war. However, she hadn’t felt such an undeniable lust for the man until now!

She slid her hand beneath her panties and inserted a finger, her breathing stopping for a moment as a shiver coursed through her. She intensified the massaging of her big breasts, and before she could wonder what was wrong with her again, she pushed one of her tits up against her face, and she began sucking on her nipple, further increasing her arousal and driving her closer to the inevitable climax.

Would this feel better if Robin did it? Would Robin even consider doing something like this with someone like her?

She scoffed without stopping, instead driving her fingers deeper inside of her. Why would Robin, who could get any girl he wanted, be interested in her? She shouldn’t kid herself. Yet…

“…But he said I was beautiful…in fact, he has said that numerous times.” She whispered to herself, the thought of Robin’s compliments making her work even faster, and she moaned into her breast as another wave of pleasure rippled through her. “Uuuhaa…” 

Her panties were now soaked, but she didn’t care, she’d just have to wear something else tomorrow, maybe even something that would make Robin appreciate her physique…

“N-No…I…mhaa…I can’t…I’m not thinking straight…” She whispered between whimpers and moans, biting down on a finger as to not scream and potentially make herself heard outside. “I-I’ve probably…aaah…just slept poorly these last few days. I shouldn’t…ooh…take it out on him…even if I want him to, to…to…!” 

Whatever she had been thinking about was lost in a whirlpool of emotion, disjointed thoughts and lust as she climaxed. Her vision blurred and became white as she pushed herself against the door with her legs as hard as she could, pushing her lower body upwards while desperately continuing to finger herself, riding out incredible sensation which seemed to last for entire minutes for all it was worth, feeling incredibly relieved and satisfied once she came down from the high, her body relaxing and collapsing, leaving lying on the ground a panting mess.

Images of Robin flooded her mind, and she found herself still thinking about him. But what would he say if he saw her like this? Could he ever like someone like her?

Wait, why was she still thinking that? Hadn’t she gotten it out of her system?

She placed her hands over her face, feeling embarrassed and pathetic; how could she keep dancing with Robin now, or even look him in the eye after what she had just done?

Still, the memory of Robin’s strong hands stroking her bare stomach made her shiver, running the hands along the area where she had been caressed. Gods, she was pathetic, but how could she resist something feeling so good? 

Standing up, she walked over to her room, not even bothering to adjust the cloth which was supposed to cover her breasts. She opened her main wardrobe with a hum, inspecting various dresses and dancer outfits she had always wanted – but never dared to – wear. Maybe, just maybe, now was the time. 

-

After a long day of working, interrupted only by lunch and an afternoon visit by Cynthia, who had rushed into his office without knocking, pecked him on the cheek and ran out again, shouting that she was already late for practice, Robin was very much looking forward to his planned dance practice with Olivia, hoping he would get a good chance to move around after having been stuck indoors all day.

Morgan had been ecstatic when he had told her that he and Olivia were indeed going to compete against her and Inigo, having wolfed down her dinner and then rushed into her room to practice by herself, locking the door to make sure he wouldn’t spy on her and copy her ‘groove’. He hadn’t planned on doing anything of the sort, but her determination to keep her dance hidden from him did fan the flames of the childish competitor inside of him, and he now walked at a quick pace, eager to get home so he could begin.

On his way home, some hundred meters away from his house, he could see Olivia walking towards the mansion. Surely it wasn’t five o’clock already? He raised his voice and called her name, catching her attention and jogging towards her. 

“Hey there, you’re early!” He remarked, though not unhappily, always glad to see a friend and still excited to begin his new lesson. 

Her eyes widened, holding one hand against her chest. “O-Oh! Pardon me, is that inconvenient? I was just, um, really looking forward to it, and I came right here after work…” 

Happy to hear he wasn’t the only one who had had fun yesterday, he patted her on the back, noting that he had never seen Olivia wearing more clothes before; she was wearing a pair of tight, brown pants that covered her entire legs, and a white tank top, covering the cleavage with a light, blue scarf. He was a tad disappointed, since seeing Olivia in light clothing was always a surefire way to get his spirits up, but he tried quelling that thought, thinking it was exceedingly pathetic, even with his current sex drive. In spite of that, however, his eyes fell upon the bag she was carrying, and he couldn’t help but to hope it contained a more revealing outfit. “Relax, Olivia, there’s no problem. In fact, I just got off work myself and was just thinking about how I was looking forward to this.” 

She smiled. “Well, aren’t you the model student? As your teacher, I’m very proud!” 

They chuckled at her comment, walking up to the veranda of his mansion. As Robin took out the keys from his pocket, he couldn’t help but to wonder if the information Lucina had received had been faulty or biased somehow; Olivia was acting rather cheerful, and as far as he could tell her shyness hadn’t been amplified. Were some other emotions being messed with, and he just wasn’t seeing it? Or was she simply not affected by the curse at all? No matter what though, he would be spending several more days with her, so if anything was out of the ordinary, he would know.

Opening the door, he let her enter first with an exaggerated gentlemanly gesture, to which she curtseyed and giggled. One they were inside the living room, Olivia looked around the large apartment, impressed by everything she saw. 

“Wow, this room is almost bigger than my entire house!” She muttered, looking upwards. “And the ceiling is so high up, too!” 

It was luxurious, Robin was well aware, and the beautiful, modern architecture was further accentuated by the high-quality furniture, the red armchairs complimenting the light-brown wooden floor particularly well. However, it was always a bit of a touchy subject to him, as he had always preferred living like the rest of the majority of the Shepherds, and he didn’t want something so extravagant to distinguish him from them, but since Chrom had bought the house for him in order to properly reflect his status for visiting noblemen and other important people, he had little choice but to obey. Plus, he couldn’t deny that it certainly had its uses, especially the Chon’sin training hall, and Noire’s many visits had given the place a much more homely feel than it would have had if only he and Morgan had lived there. 

Shaking his head in amusement at his friend’s reaction, he guided her into the kitchen, showing her his modest collection of wine and other spirits, as well as the spice rack, which was his personal favorite, lots of powders and leaves in various containers on a small shelf, a large plant standing by the side of it, twirling around the edges of the wood. He offered her something to drink, but she said they’d only have water before training, stating that any alcohol could negatively affect both their performance and their bodies, to which he had no retort or objection. 

They walked back into the living room and small talked for a few minutes before Robin mentioned he should probably go change into his training outfit, and that she could use one of the guest rooms to ensure her privacy. However, she reacted in a way he most certainly hadn’t expected; her eyes widened and she nervously eyed her bag, clenching her hands and sitting more upright in the chair. 

“O-Oh, I forgot to bring any clothes with me today, I’m afraid. Don’t worry, I can dance just as well in these.” She patted her brown pants. “Y-You go and get ready, then we’ll start.” 

He cocked an eyebrow and looked at her bag, then back to her, choosing to ignore her strange behavior. “Well, alright then. I’ll be right back.” He walked up the stairs and into his room, throwing a discreet glance backwards at his guest and the bag, wondering what it contained. He tried ignoring it, however, as she obviously didn’t want to talk about it, and he had no right to demand an answer. He quickly changed into his more casual clothes, wearing the same ones he had had yesterday, thinking they had most assuredly not gotten too dirty to wear just after using them once. 

Returning to the living room, he showed Olivia the backdoor which led to the training hall, past the garden and Robin’s cherished apple tree. 

Sliding the doors open, Olivia’s eyes lit up like the sun once she saw the beautiful room they could practice in all alone, walking into it and spinning around with her arms stretched out, trying out a few steps on the rice straw mats to get a feel of the floor. “Th-This is amazing, Robin! Is this all yours? Can we really be here for as long as we want?” 

“Yeah, that’s right.” He said, laughing at her surprise. This was by far his favorite thing about living in the mansion, and it had served him very well; this was just another point in its favor. “Pretty good, huh?”

She scoffed. “’Pretty good’? Robin, this is absolutely incredible! Why were we ever even at my house?!” 

He shrugged. “Uh…because I charged in, hoping you had nothing better to do that day and would accept my sudden proposal?” 

“Yes, but we could’ve gone here afterwards!” She bent down and felt the mats. “Ooh, I love this place!” 

“Well, you can stay as long as you want! We’ve got all evening, after all.” 

“Th-That sounds wonderful…let’s make sure to use that time efficiently.” She said, removing her scarf, showing off a small portion of her breasts, much to Robin’s delight. She put it next to her bag in the corner, assuming her ‘teacher stance’. “Do you remember the steps from yesterday?” 

Shrugging, he said carefully, “Um…somewhat…?” 

She didn’t seem to mind, offering him an understanding smile. “It’s always a bit much in the beginning, I know. However, I’m certain your body remembers what your mind doesn’t.” She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, just like she had yesterday. “Now, place your hand on my waist – just so; at least you remember that part.” She joked sweetly. “Now, I’ll move my leg back…” 

They repeated the steps they had gone through yesterday, this time just a little bit smoother than before, though Robin still felt stiff and held onto Olivia a bit too tightly, for once not because of his physical attraction to her, but she was patient and simply informed him when and how he messed up. 

Even though she was wearing completely normal and unusually modest clothes, a part of Robin’s mind was still keenly aware of just how attractive she was, something only made even more apparent every time she smiled at him and gently corrected a mistake. Whenever their bodies pressed together, her scent made itself known, smelling vaguely of some minty lotion he assumed she often used during performances, and much like how it was when he was around Cynthia, he couldn’t get enough of it. The worst part, however, was every time she distanced herself from him and spun closer, her chest bumping into his, reminding him that no matter what she wore, she was still gorgeous, and rather well-endowed.

Before long, they started incorporating slightly more advanced movements, making it much more difficult for Robin to keep up, not to mention be distracted by his partner. He was now expected to hold onto her with one hand as she did some kind of dip – he had already forgotten the correct term for it, but he didn’t dare to admit it out loud – while stretching out the other. He couldn’t help but to feel a little awkward, standing there with his left arm pointing out while Olivia was close to the floor with one leg wrapped around his, but he was sure she knew what she was doing, and it was better than him having to do something advanced like that. 

“Hah, could we take a little break? I think I need some time to process all of this.” Robin said once she sounded like she wanted to introduce the next few steps, wiping his forehead for emphasis. 

Olivia, however, looked completely fine. “O-Oh! I’m so sorry, Robin, I got carried away! Please, rest up! Do you want me to bring you some water?” 

Sweet Olivia, always so considerate. “If you don’t mind, I would certainly appreciate it.” He admitted, sitting down and resting against the wall. He wasn’t exhausted, but he had to use his legs in ways he hadn’t before, which most certainly took its toll on his feet. 

“Leave it to me!” She said, darting out of the training hall, holding up her arms slightly as she ran. He smiled as she left, the dancer reminding him very much of Noire. 

He took a few deep breaths with closed eyes. Once he opened them, they fell on Olivia’s bag, his curiosity making itself known again. Now, he wasn’t one to dig through someone’s belongings, but he did stand up, checked to see if Olivia was on her way back – which she wasn’t – and slowly, carefully walked over to the corner, holding up one arm just a little bit as if he was expecting to be attacked by something. Once he stood next to it, he bent down a little bit to see if he could somehow catch a glimpse of what was inside, and sure enough, he could see a brightly colored fabric. Thinking that was enough snooping around, he frowned and crossed his arms. Surely this was a dancer outfit; what else would she keep in there? Of course, he couldn’t know for sure, but at the same time, he couldn’t imagine what else it would be. 

Could she be too shy to wear it? No, surely not, she was often wearing fairly little clothing when dancing. 

Hearing the sound of Olivia closing the door to the main house, he took a few steps back and stood in the center of the room, watching her approach the training hall with two glasses in hand. 

Then, as she was walking up the stairs, she suddenly fell, falling against the hard wood, dropping the glasses of water, smashing them against the terrace surrounding the hall itself. 

“Ah!”

“Olivia!” 

He rushed over to her side, gathering the glass splinters with his magic, at first terrified that his friend had cut herself, but thankfully the glasses seemed to have landed too far away for that to be the case. With a sweeping motion, he collected every shard he could find, placing them all in a small pile before running over to Olivia, kneeling down at the woman still lying spread out on the stairs, her hair covering her face. 

“Are you okay?! Here, let me help you up!” He stretched out a hand, but retracted it once Olivia pounded the floor, still keeping her face covered.

“Why bother?” She mumbled.

Not understanding what she meant, and perplexed by her dark tone, he asked, “What do you mean?”

She replied instantly. “I mean what’s the point? I’m useless; I can’t even carry a glass without messing up.” 

The cold, emotionless voice sounded so different from her usual either upbeat or nervous self, sending an uncomfortable shiver down Robin’s spine. “Come now, Olivia, that’s not–“

Sitting up on the stairs, she looked him dead in the eye. “Don’t tell me that’s just something that happens. I know how useless I am; if I couldn’t dance, then what would I do? What good would I be?” 

He said nothing, shocked by her sudden change in demeanor. He could understand admonishing oneself for tripping, certainly, but to call oneself useless for such a trivial matter? His thoughts went back to what Lucina had said about people having reported Olivia acting differently these last few days, wondering if this could indeed be because of Grima’s Tear.

Remaining seated, the arms on which she supported herself wobbled as tears began trickling down her thin face, her lips shaking in spite of her obvious attempts at holding it all in. “I-I’m so sorry, Robin! I know that’s a terrible thing to say, I just…I just!” 

Sitting down next to her, he held her tightly and stroked her hair, letting her cry for a while, doing his best to calm her down. “Why don’t we go inside the hall so we can have some privacy?” 

She nodded weakly, walking into the building with Robin’s hand on her back, taking a look at the pile of glass to the side while muttering something inaudible. 

Once inside, Robin closed the door and sat down, gently tugging at her arm to tell her to sit down next to him, pulling her in for another hug. The gears inside of his head were spinning as fast as they could; a part of him had dismissed the idea that anything could be wrong with Olivia, so this came like a lightning bolt from a clear sky, making him feel woefully unprepared to deal with it. Naturally, the small chance remained that this was just an act of pent-up frustration, but he doubted it, thinking that the sudden outburst and change in mood were too drastic for something like that.

Running his hand through her hair as slowly as he could, he whispered. “You okay?” 

“No…I mean, yes? I mean…I don’t know.” She admitted, hugging him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry…”

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for. But please, you must understand how worried you made me.” 

“I-I know…”

“Why would you even say that? Where did this come from?”

She was quiet for a moment, hesitant to answer as if she didn’t know herself. “I really don’t know.” She said quietly. “I’ve just been feeling…odd, lately.” 

Hoping she could expand upon this further, perhaps shedding some light on whether or not she was affected by the Tear, he asked, “What do you mean? I haven’t noticed you being any different.” He could feel her tensing up; did he say something he shouldn’t have? She remained in his embrace, however, so he hoped it hadn’t been too out of line.

“I-It’s because.” She swallowed, sounding shyer, but her tone was lighter than before when she continued. “I just feel…right, when I’m with you.”

“Oh…” He said, mentally slapping himself for being so ineloquent, trying to think of something more appropriate to say. “I’m very happy to hear that. I like being with you too.” 

She broke the hug slowly, looking at him with unsure eyes. “Y-You don’t think that’s weird or anything?” 

“Not at all.” He said without missing a beat, giving her the most reassuring smile he could. “In fact, I’m honored, and I’m happy you feel that way around me, because I feel the same. I think that’s the mark of a good friendship, wouldn’t you say.” 

Smiling for the first time since she had tripped, she nodded, drying her cheeks and eyes with the bottom of her palm. “Yeah…yeah, I-I think you’re right.” 

“Good. You promise you’ll tell me if you feel down again, won’t you? I don’t ever want to hear you’re useless again, Olivia, because that’s simply not true. You’re my friend and fellow Shepherd, and I know no one of us would ever tolerate hearing you saying such nonsense.” He stood up and offered her a hand.

Looking shocked at first, she eventually smiled again, brighter this time, making Robin feel warm inside; while he doubted he had seen the last of the curse, he took this as a step in the right direction. “Thank you…I promise I’ll tell you if I ever feel like that again.” She took his hand, and Robin pulled her up, keeping her hand in his.

“That’s what I like to hear.” He let go of her, looking her over, having forgotten one important detail. “Oh my gods, Olivia, I’m so sorry, I forgot to ask you if you hurt yourself! You didn’t cut yourself, did you?” 

Taken aback by the sudden outburst, she raised her hands and shook them violently. “No, no I’m completely fine!” She did a twirl, raising her hands elegantly above her head and sending her braids flying as they always did when she danced. She backed away and made a small jump, stretching out her legs completely even in her tight pants, landing and running a hand through her hair, the other graciously tracing her waist – it was a dance completely lacking in structure, even Robin could tell that much, but it was still captivating to see Olivia expressing herself in such a way, not to mention that it was always a treat to be able to watch her to his heart’s content. 

Suddenly, she tugged at his arm with an encouraging smile. “Come on, join me!” 

“W-Wait, what are we doing? You sure you want to keep dancing?” 

“Oh Robin, it’s just in these moments you’re SUPPOSED to dance! Let’s forget about what happened for a little while and just express ourselves; you’re not getting out of practice just because your teacher had a little mental breakdown!” 

Unable to resist her adorable tugging at his hand, Master Robin, right hand of the Exalt and hero of the war against Grima, broke into his first ever completely spontaneous dance, a most awkward experience considering the professional next to him, but like many embarrassing moments, it would become a treasured memory.

-

The competition got closer and closer with each passing day. Every day after work, Robin and Olivia met in his training hall to practice their routine which they would perform, working hard to pull off their choreography, even though the tactician grew increasingly aware that dancing was not exactly his forte. Even with that being the case, he still enjoyed the time he spent with his friend, talking about everything between heaven and earth, laughing good-naturedly at his constant mistakes or just enjoying a beverage sitting on the terrace in silence, soaking in the beautiful landscape which surrounded his home. 

Olivia stayed for dinner every night, at first feeling incredibly awkward and intrusive even though Robin and Morgan kept telling her that she was more than welcome to spend as much time there as she wanted to. After two days, it had simply become routine and something they took for granted; even Morgan kept her teasing to a minimum, although that might’ve been in part because Olivia was kind enough to give her a few pointers here and there to improve her form.

It wasn’t all a bed of roses, however. Olivia occasionally still burst into bouts of rage or sadness over trivial things, although it never got as bad as it did when she had dropped the glasses. Still, it convinced Robin that she was indeed suffering from the curse, but at the moment all he could do was to keep a close eye on her while trying to cheer her up whenever she felt down, and the two talked for a long time after every sudden change in mood.

That was not all, either. In spite of Robin having found relief from his urges twice the last week, once from Severa lamenting how busy he was at the moment, making him massage her and being rewarded with a surprisingly loving blowjob, and once from Tharja, who had simply locked his door and charged at him, contrasting their last time together which had been a lot more peaceful, he still found it hard to spend so much time with a beautiful woman such as Olivia, constantly having her body close to his and watching her move sensually in such revealing clothing. More than once had he been forced to back away or awkwardly move his hips backwards to avoid poking her with his erection, something he had been afraid of ever since day one, although she seemed to have remained blissfully unaware so far. 

Eventually, the day before the competition arrived, and Robin was once again changing clothes in his room while Olivia waited in the hall as always. Even though the competition was meant to be casual, friendly and open to newcomers, he couldn’t help but to be a bit nervous, but more than anything he would come to miss his regular training sessions with Olivia, even if they ate up a good chunk of his valuable time. 

He put his hands in his pockets, left his room and walked in the direction of the training hall, expecting to put the final touches on their routine today and for his friend to tell him all about what to expect tomorrow. 

However, once he actually slid the doors open, all thoughts of tomorrow vanished from his mind. In front of him stood Olivia, but instead of her usual white outfit, she was wearing what he must’ve seen in her bag last week: a crimson, very short, very tight dress that left little to the imagination. Her shoulders were completely bare, as was her stomach and most of her back, only the sides of her upper body was covered, two red stripes connecting the thin fabric of her top to the short skirt, officially making it a dress, even though it looked more like a swimsuit. Her face almost matched the color of the dress, making it apparent that she had wanted to wear this for quite some time, but never had the courage, but why would she wear it now? 

Faking a cough, he bought himself a few extra seconds to think of a proper reply, but couldn’t think of any, instead simply saying, “That’s a new outfit.” Not a question, just an obvious observation that made him sound ridiculous.

Olivia didn’t seem to mind, however, as she shifted in place, pushing her knees together and playing with her fingers, standing in such a way that she looked even meeker than normal, all while still showing off her wondrous legs. “Y-Y-Yes, that’s r-right…” Her stuttering was even worse than normal, but she made an attempt at trying to sound casual, as if what she was wearing was something you’d see anywhere.

“Well, it looks good, red’s a, uh, good color on you.” He said, and while he meant it, there was not that much red on her at all. 

“Th-Thank you…” 

An awkward silence filled the room, the only sound being that of the river running not far away. It was no good, his head was still trying to process her wearing something so revealing, his body reacting instinctively and wanting nothing more than to see what was underneath her so-called dress, but he couldn’t be sure she was wearing it just for him, and even if she did, he would make no advances so long as she remained under the curse and didn’t know about the harem. Still, it was impossible for him to deny that he wanted her so much, and the thought of her wearing that for his sake made his imagination go out of control. “So…is that what you’ll wear tomorrow?” 

She looked shocked. “N-N-No, I could never!” 

“Oh.”

Another moment of silence.

“Then why are you wearing it now? Uh, please don’t take that the wrong way, I think it looks lovely!”

“Oh, thank you…I just…” She looked away, hesitating as to whether or not she should say what was on her mind. “I-I wanted to try it…a-a-and I trust you, s-so wearing something l-like this is m-my way of trying something new…plus, I-I-I thought you might like it…” 

So it was for him she had decided to wear it, at least in part. He could feel his heart skip a beat, and he struggled to keep his cheeks from reddening like hers. Did this mean what he thought it meant? Did she desire him the same way he wanted her? He had to bury such temptations for now, it was dangerous territory with both the curse and her obliviousness of the harem at play; he did not want to take advantage of her, nor did he want a repeat of what happened between him and Cynthia. Still, he wanted to compliment her, to show his gratitude that she trusted him enough to wear something like this. 

“I love it, Olivia. You’re an absolutely stunning woman, and that dress only makes that even more obvious. I’m glad you trust me enough to wear something you’ve always wanted to try on.” He smiled, placing one hand on her waist, one of the few areas covered by clothing, and took her hand in his other, preparing to dance. “Do you want to try it out?” 

Taking the first few steps, they began slowly, holding each other more tightly than usual. “Y-Yes…” She rested her head against his chest, and he could feel her smile on his bare skin. 

They went through the movements which they had repeated so many times now, stretching out their hands, twirling, holding onto each other and looking deep into the other’s eyes; for the first time since they started practicing, Robin felt like he was doing well. 

Olivia seemed to have taken notice of this as well, happily stating, “You’ve improved so much, my pupil.” She took a step backwards and spun around, her short skirt flying up to the point where he could see her small, black panties. The sight made him grew rock hard and briefly forget what he was supposed to do next, so when his partner returned to his side and pushed her body against him, she bumped right into his erection. “Huh? What’s…oh…oooooh!” 

The horrible sound of Olivia’s realization rang in his ears, drops of cold sweat dotting his forehead and temples. He backed off, wiping his forehead with his wrist, desperately trying to come up with an excuse. “Olivia, I’m so sorry, it’s just that, ah…” 

She looked down on her dress. “I-It’s the dress, isn’t it?” 

“Um, well, yeah…I guess?” Gods damn it, why did so many of their conversations devolve into awkward stuttering? “Sorry, I didn’t mean to; please don’t freak out!” 

“Y-You’re the one freaking out!”

Oh, she was right. He took a deep breath and stood normally, feeling embarrassed, but thinking about it logically, it most certainly wasn’t the end of the world, and Robin doubted something like this had never happened in the history of dancing. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I don’t mean it as an excuse, but I’m only human, and I can’t control it. I hope you don’t think less of me.” 

Much to his relief, she shook her head, but still held her hands in front of her chest as she often did when she was embarrassed, looking slightly tense, but she was at least smiling at him comfortingly. “No, of course I don’t. Robin, th-these things happen when dancing, at least from what I’ve heard.” 

So his theory had been right, then. “You’ve ‘heard’? It hasn’t happened to you before?” 

“No, I haven’t danced with that many men professionally – I’ve practiced with Basilio on occasion, b-but he sees me as a kid, and even sort of a daughter, so I don’t think those…thoughts ever crossed his mind.” She explained, taking a few steps towards him to show that she wasn’t appalled by him. “Besides, I know what I’m wearing, and how it looks. I don’t mind, b-because I…” She paused, standing right in front of him with her hands placed on his chest, looking up into his eyes with a shaky smile. “B-Because it makes me happy that you find me attractive.” 

Uh-oh, was this heading in the direction he thought it was? A part of him really, really wanted it to be the case, to be able to kiss Olivia, rip off that little dress and fuck her hard, but as much as his body desired her, his mind was in control: he would not repeat the mistake he made with Cynthia, and he would never touch her while there was a good chance she was still under the effects of the curse. He removed her hands from his chest, smiling gently at her. “Of course I do.” He said earnestly, stroking her cheek. “I’ve said that before, haven’t I? You’re absolutely gorgeous, Olivia. Watching you dance always makes my heart pound faster.” 

With an almost gurgling sound that was the result of whatever part of the brain that handled Olivia’s shyness, her entire face went red, and she, as she so often did, brought her hands to hear cheeks and wiggled her body, looking anywhere but at him. “G-Goodness, Robin, you’re making me feel like I’m on top of the world!” She lowered her hands, sliding them along the sides of her thin body and onto her hips, tugging a little at the short skirt. “Do you…do you want a more…private dance? I-I wouldn’t mind performing p-privately for you…”

His entire mind went blank for a second, processing what she had just offered. She used flowery language, but Robin had a pretty good idea of what that private dance would entail, and how things would end up. With a deep breath, he shook his head. “Thank you, Olivia, I’d want nothing more, but I can’t accept that offer.” 

She looked surprised, the courage she had mustered up shattering as she raised her hands in front of her chest again as if to withdraw mentally. “O-Oh…I see. Um…but why?”

“Are you sure you want to know? You might never want to speak to me again.” He warned. He didn’t have to tell her the whole truth, but he felt that she deserved it after having offered him something so private, only to then be denied. 

“I’d never stop talking to you, no matter what!” She half-screamed, surprising them both; it wasn’t often she spoke in a loud voice, making it much more impactful when she actually did. “S-Sorry, but please, please don’t say something so stupid. No matter what you have to say, I’ll remain your friend.” 

Encouraged by her loyalty, he sighed, slumping his shoulders as he thought of the best way of telling her everything. “You see, I have a relationship already. With uh, multiple women, all of them Shepherds.” 

Her eyes widened, bringing one hand up to her half-open mouth. “Wow, really?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Wow, I would never have guessed…n-not that you aren’t a very attractive and desirable man and a wonderful friend!” She added quickly. “I just…I never thought you were the type, Robin.”

“You’re almost as surprised as I am.” He chuckled weakly, having wondered many times just how he ended up in the situation he was in. “But I wouldn’t change it for the world. Everyone’s on board with it; I could never have it any other way.” 

“Well, that’s good to hear, and it sounds like you.” She smiled, taking this incredibly well, Robin thought. “I must know though, who exactly are involved?” 

“Noire, Cordelia, Tharja, Severa and Cynthia.” He said, counting them on his fingers. “Uh, it’s a long story how it all went down.” 

Olivia looked like she had many more questions, but his comment about it all being a long story made her reconsider asking for all the details. “W-Well, thank you for telling me, I promise your secret is safe with me.” 

“You don’t think it’s, I don’t know, weird?”

“I do.” She admitted. “But these kinds of things are much more common in Regna Ferox than here in Ylisse, so I think it’s less strange for me than for other Shepherds.” She explained. 

Robin crossed his arms, interested in that comment. “Really? I had no idea. I guess I’ll have to read up a bit on Feroxi culture, then.” He paused, the two standing there without saying a word, the silence thick, but not as awkward as one would’ve thought. Olivia played with her hair, rolling a braid around her finger with a distant look, covering her white digit with a pink coat. 

“B-But…” She asked suddenly, breaking the silence. “I wouldn’t mind dancing for you anyway…” 

“Huh?” 

She looked down on her bare feet, stretching her toes and staring at them as if that was the most interesting thing in the world. “Y-You know…I-I-I think w-we have a connection, a-and I-I’m wearing th-this, s-so…” 

He stopped her, hating himself for denying himself the privilege of a private dance and for stopping her time and again. “Believe me when I say I’d want nothing more, Olivia, but I can’t accept that – not while you’re still occasionally getting incredibly angry or sad for no reason. I don’t want you to make a decision while you’re not feeling yourself to one hundred percent.”

“Robin, i-i-if you don’t w-w-want me, then just…” 

He closed the distance with only two giant steps, hugging her tightly, slowly stroking her bare back. “I want you, Olivia, I want you so badly, but please trust me on this. When you feel like yourself again – like a weight has been lifted from your shoulder – I’d like nothing more than a private dance, should that offer still stand.” 

It was obvious that she was very confused, and Robin couldn’t blame her; anyone without knowledge of the curse would’ve assumed he was making things up. No matter what though, he couldn’t in good faith act upon his desires while Olivia was affected by the Tear, even if she was not nearly as affected by it as Severa had been as far as he could tell. 

She returned the hug, tightening her grip hard. “Of course it is.” She muttered, nuzzling against his chest. “I’ll always dance for you, but thank you for trying to put my well-being first.” 

They remained like that for a long time, saying nothing to each other, but it was not a strained silence at all; they had admitted their attraction for each other, but they were friends first and foremost, and had, in a way, just postponed something inevitable. It was completely different from how the other girls in his group had joined in on the fun, Robin noted, but he was glad that he had been able to get it all out in the open, and that Olivia had accepted it all so easily. Thank goodness for Feroxi culture. 

Once they left each other’s embrace, they picked up where they had left off, with Olivia drilling him hard the last few precious hour before the competition, making sure he knew every step and exactly what to expect tomorrow. Every time Olivia was next to him, she pressed her body against his just a little too hard, smiling surprisingly cheekily when she felt his erection, and Robin had never been more motivated to break the curse. 

-

The day he had prepared an entire week for had finally arrived. Robin sat in the dressing room of the beige building at the outskirts of Ylisstol where the competition would take place, dressed in the fanciest clothes he could find in his wardrobe: a black slipover over a white button-up shirt, a red bow tie and fancy black pants. While he thought it had been a bit too colorless for something as flashy as dancing in front of people on a stage, Olivia assured him that it wasn’t a bad thing, as it would allow her to wear something more extravagant and stick out even more by comparison – a plan he supported wholeheartedly, as he could now feel an unfamiliar sort of nervousness gnaw at the back of his mind. Thankfully, he was the only one in the male dressing room at the moment, which led him to believe there were many more women in the competition than men. 

Sighing, he stood up, the fluttering in his stomach refusing to go away. He paced around the dimly lit room, the windows placed high up presumably so that people outside couldn’t spy on anyone changing. Two other rooms, aside from the entrance and the exit which led to the stage, were connected to the dressing room: a small bathroom in which one dancer at a time could clean himself after practice, and a props room where they stored various outfits, masks and other things that could be useful on the stage. 

A few minutes passed in silence until he could hear a two familiar voices talking outside, getting closer and closer, stopping only briefly once they were right outside. The door flung open, and in came Inigo and Morgan, talking passionately about their strategy. 

Morgan saw that Robin was inside and immediately put her hand in front of Inigo’s mouth, not wanting to reveal anything they were planning, he presumed. “Hiya, Father! What’s up?” 

“Just waiting here in the MEN’S dressing room until they allow us to enter.” He said, putting heavy emphasis on the word ‘men’. However, Morgan just laughed, dismissing his concern entirely.

“Relax, Father, there are only three men in the entire competition, and the third guy is outside with his partner! Don’t worry, my innocent eyes will remain untainted.” She said, giving him an innocent smile and blinking rapidly to show off her eyelashes, which looked longer than normal, which Robin chalked up to makeup. 

Scoffing, he couldn’t help but to give her a quick hug. “Yeah, sure, whatever you say, sweetie.” He turned to Inigo, giving him a forced, emotionless smile. “Hello, Inigo.” 

“Uh, H-Hey?” The younger man looked nervous, able to tell he sudden shift in tone. He took an involuntary step backwards, his grip tightening around his bag which carried his outfit. 

Robin took a step forward, closing his eyes as his smile widened. “I trust everything has been going well and exceedingly professional between you two.” 

“Father!” Morgan yelled, putting her hands on her hips. “Come on, you’re embarrassing me!”

“I’m not doing anything of the sort, honey.” Robin said without turning back to his daughter, keeping his closed eyes locked firmly on Inigo. “Isn’t that right, Inigo? We’re just having a friendly chat, aren’t we?” 

“Y-Yes, sir!”

“See, everything’s fine.” Robin said victoriously. 

“Uuugh! Fatheeer, come on!” Morgan whined, stomping the floor with her left foot. “You’re scaring the poor guy! Plus, it’s Inigo, for crying out loud!” 

The dancer looked taken aback, not knowing who to look at. “W-What’s that supposed to mean?!” 

Suddenly, a forth voice spoke up from behind where Inigo stood, interrupting the strange conversation that had just taken place. “Hello, everyone!” 

It was Olivia, wearing her casual clothes, but like Inigo and Morgan, carried a bag with what she would wear while on stage. Unlike theirs, however, it was much bigger, capable of storing much larger costumes, making Robin curious to see just what she would wear today.

“I just finished speaking to the judges, and they said we should be on stage in five minutes; we’re going to be given numbers and perform in order, so let’s get dressed, everyone, there’s no time to lose!” She explained, sounding very professional and in control, obviously being in her element. 

At once, Morgan and Olivia scurried into the women’s dressing room after a quick goodbye, the former forgetting all about the previous conversation and supposed embarrassment, leaving Inigo and Robin alone together until it was time to walk out onto the stage a few minutes later where they were reunited with their partners. 

The stage was nothing special, but it was bigger than Robin would’ve expected, and he could tell that they wouldn’t use even half of the space available to them, but he didn’t know if that was an uncommon thing or not, so he thought nothing of it. The backstage was covered by large, red curtains, able to hide the participants from the audience as they watched their fellow competitors. The hall itself was lined with many rows of simple, wooden chairs, about half of which were occupied by the judges, members of the Ylissean Dancing Society, the musicians who would play during the performances and quite a number of curious people just looking for a good show to watch. It calmed the tactician to see that there weren’t many people there and that the atmosphere was fairly light, driving home the point of it being a very casual competition.

His eyes went from exploring his surroundings, something he always did when he went somewhere new, being so used to having to use any and all terrains to his advantage as a tactician, to Olivia, who looked as stunning as he had expected. She was wearing a long, relatively modest yet tight teal dress which seemed to shine in the sunlight coming in from the large windows, her colorful hair and clothes contrasting Robin’s much more muted appearance, just like she had planned. 

There were ten pairs in total, standing in a line two and two, each couple receiving a number at random from one to ten as one of the four judges, a short little man with a well-trimmed, white beard, let each pair take a folded piece of paper with a number on it from a hat. When it was their turn, Olivia reached into the hat, grabbing one, then two, then settling for a third note before she dared to pull it up, revealing a “4” written upon it. 

Robin could hear Morgan sighing loudly; she then turned to him and showed him her note, which said “7”. He snickered at his daughter, who was clearly just upset with having to wait for so long before she could take the stage. 

All contenders save for pair number one left the stage, signaling the start of the competition. They all went back the same way from which they had come and watched the spectacle from behind the curtains, music requested by the two women beginning to fill the hall.

The two women began dancing in a more elegant but staler style than what Olivia and Robin had decided on. While it was clear who was the veteran and who was the beginner, Robin couldn’t help but to feel outclassed by someone who was supposed to be as bad as him. Crossing his hand, he shuffled slightly, looking at his feet.

A gentle tug on his sleeves told him Olivia had seen his reaction. “We’ll do just fine. Besides, it’s just for fun, after all.” 

“Don’t you dare take this lightly, Father, or else it won’t feel as good when I beat you!” Morgan interjected, though she was grinning at him and her tone was playful, grabbing his hand and swaying it back and forth. 

First, he looked at Olivia. “Thanks, I’ll remember that.” He patted her back in thanks before turning his attention to his daughter. “And you, you little brat, how about we make this a little more interesting, if you’re so confident?” 

Morgan’s eyebrows shot up, then fell back to their original position as her lips tugged upwards into a playful smirk. “What do you have in mind, old man?” 

“Loser cooks dinner for an entire week.” 

“YOU’RE ON!” Morgan burst out the very second Robin finished speaking. The rest of the dancers all but jumped as they were caught off-guard by the sudden scream behind them, turning to look at the short girl who pointedly ignored them, instead turning her attention to Inigo, pushing a finger into his chest. “Inigo, we can’t lose now, do you understand? Not under any circumstances! Dance like you’ve never danced before!” 

Uncomfortable with all the looks he was receiving, Inigo only nodded in response, holding up his arms defensively, trying to show everyone that he had nothing to do with the current discussion.

They returned their attention to the dancers, and before long a rousing applause was heard from the hall, showing that the spectators had really enjoyed the performance, something that was no small source of pride for the two women when they walked backstage and the second pair took the stage, laughing and talking excitedly about how well it had gone. 

The other two performances were also surprisingly good, Robin thought, and it didn’t take long before it was his turn to take the stage, walking hand in hand with Olivia, Morgan giving him a swift slap on the butt for luck, ignoring the confused stares of the onlookers. 

He took another good look around, his hand still intertwined with Olivia’s as they stood side by side, scrutinized by the judges.

“You may begin.” Said the bearded man who had been giving them the notes earlier, making it safe to assume he was in charge of the whole affair. Olivia probably knew him, but to Robin he was just a small man with a wonderful beard, maybe he should grow one when he got older…

Noticing that he wasn’t as concentrated as he should be, he took a deep breath and turned to Olivia, smiling widely, not because he had been instructed to, but because he enjoyed himself; the challenge, the different setting, and most importantly, the company. 

Separating from Olivia for a brief moment, he bowed without taking his eyes from hers; she curtseyed, mirroring his movements and then, as she had so many times this past week, placed a hand on his shoulder while grasping his hand with her other, never breaking eye contact. They were now in their original stance from which the rest of the routine would originate, and without any sort of signal, the two started simultaneously, moving their bodies in a synchronized manner.

He could hear a loud ‘yeah, go, Father!’ from behind the curtains, unable to hold back a warm smile as he realized Morgan was still cheering him on even in spite of their little bet. While it felt good to have someone believing in him, he felt it was much harder to perform well while knowing that he wasn’t allowed to simply start over if he messed up, the pressure causing him to move in a far stiffer manner than he knew he should be. He tried compensating by going through the next few steps in his head, hoping that staying ahead of the game would somehow make him move more fluidly, but instead he ended up confusing a few steps, causing Olivia to whisper ‘relax, just try to let your body do your thinking’ – he didn’t really understand what that meant; it was his job to think!

Things took a turn for the better when all he had to do was hold onto Olivia while she went low, stretching out her beautiful body, her hair brushing lightly against the floor as she moved her free hand mesmerizingly – it lasted only for a short moment, but it was enough for Robin to get his head back in the game. 

It was impossible not to be impressed by Olivia, looking so calm and composed, completely contrasting how she normally behaved. Her moves looked spontaneous, like they all came from the heart without any prior planning, something Robin would’ve had no trouble believing hadn’t they spent so much time together working on just that. Her long hair flew dramatically to the swaying of her hips as if it was just another limb she could use to its fullest potential to make her dancing look even more enchanting than it already was. 

Well, it wasn’t as if Robin had ever thought that he would be a reason they’d score their performance highly.

Their eyes locked onto each other once more, zoning out the rest of the world. Robin focused only on his body, the woman in front of him, and his breathing, swearing he could hear his heartbeat in this concentrated state. He knew his movements were not quite up to par, and that he was probably among the worst dancers in the building, but he was giving it his, and he hoped his partner could see that.

The final steps went better than he could’ve hoped for, and with a finishing twirl, Olivia closed the distance between them and allowed herself to be embraced by Robin, and then they stopped moving, telling the audience that the show was over and that they could begin applauding, which they did with more vigor than the tactician could’ve hoped for – at least they weren’t laughing at him! 

With two quick bows, the pair retreated to behind the stage and wished good luck onto the next contenders. 

“Not too shabby, Father!” Morgan said with a grin, punching him lightly on his arm. “A bit stiff, but at least you won’t be last, I think!” 

Rolling his eyes, he locked onto Morgan’s neck with his arm and rubbed his knuckles softly against her head. “Yeah yeah, I’d like to see you do better.” 

“I think it went well.” Olivia chipped in happily as Morgan escaped Robin’s grasp, sticking out her tongue at him. “I-I think you struggled in the middle there, but it’s to be expected! Besides, the important thing is to have fun!” 

The younger tactician put a hand on Inigo’s shoulders and leaned heavily against him, catching the young man by surprise. “Not when we’ve got an important bet going on! Inigo, I hope you’re not planning on having any fun; this is war!” 

Inigo looked at his so-called friends, not finding any support from his mother, who was laughing at Morgan’s antics. “What have I gotten myself into?!” 

They were hushed by a few other contenders, making them mutter a silent ‘sorry’ and turn their attention to what was happening on the stage. It didn’t take long until it was Morgan and Inigo’s turn, and the former didn’t even wait for the applauses to end before she rushed out and struck a pose, her thankfully modest dark blue dress still not enough to conceal her incredible beauty. As a father, Robin couldn’t say he enjoyed the thought of someone ogling his daughter, thinking back at how a few soldiers had talked about Olivia when she joined the Shepherds, but he realized he was being paranoid; she was wearing more clothes than Olivia ever did when performing, and she was an adult who could handle herself, having often complained about him being overprotective. 

Morgan and Inigo’s performance was a lot livelier than any of the other dances so far, looking like they were having the time of their live as they moved around like two kids on a sugar rush. It was most certainly a sight to behold, and their smiles proved to be infectious, with even the judges smiling and nodding at one another. 

When they were done, Robin congratulated the two junior Shepherds and gave his daughter a quick hug, letting his arm remain on her shoulder as they watched the three final dances until it was time to take the stage once again to receive their ranking. 

Once again standing in a line next to their partners, this time in order of performance, and the bearded man, sitting next to his other judges and mumbling quietly, turned a parchment lying in front of him upside down and began reading from it. 

“We’d like to thank all participants for joining us here today to spread the joy of dancing to a new audience.” He began, receiving a few claps, including from Olivia, prompting Robin to join, to which bowed twice in his sitting position. “Thank you, thank you…” He cleared his throat and picked up the parchment. “It’s important to keep in mind that we hold this competition for fun and, as previously stated, spread the joy of dancing, but as the name suggests, it’s still very much a competition, and your performances have all been judged – I urge you all to take whatever ranking you get as a badge of honor to spur you on in the future; if you end up last, see it as a chance to improve, and for the ones in the very top, take it as a sign that you’re on the right path, but that dancing is something that requires constant practice.”

Well, Robin didn’t have any plans on making a very late career in dancing, but at least the judges were sympathetic. 

The older man cleared his throat again, quieting a few murmurs. “I shall now announce the results – In tenth place…” 

After the names were called, two women winced, followed by another couple doing the same thing. 

“In eight place…Robin and Olivia!”

“HAH, suck it, Father!” Morgan whispered discreetly, still smiling innocently at the audience and judges, content with the knowledge that Robin was too far away from smacking the backside of her head. 

He turned to Olivia, speaking in a low tone. “Sorry about that…” 

She wrapped a hand around his waist, leaning against his arm and looked up at him with a tender smile. “You did your best and we had fun, that’s all that matters.” 

Returning the side hug, he listened to the rest of placements. 

“In fourth place…Morgan and Inigo!” 

The young tactician in question shrugged. “At least I beat Father.” 

Eventually, the final names were called to the delight of two middle-aged women who laughed and jumped up and down to a thundering applause like a pair of schoolgirls, their happiness making Robin forget all about his low placement and how he messed up Olivia’s chances of winning. 

The competitors dispersed after thanking one another for a good time, leaving in different directions, some heading directly home, others talking to people in the audience and a few returning to the dressing rooms to get out of their dresses. 

In an attempt to avoid having to deal with a cocky Morgan, Robin quickly disappeared into the men’s dressing room, looking forward to getting back into his casual clothes. While he had had a lot of fun, he couldn’t say he was looking forward to having to cook every day the coming week. For someone who was supposed to be smart, he sure could be stupid and spontaneous sometimes. 

Sighing heavily, he removed his vest and shirt, wondering if he was warm enough that he should use the small bathroom here or if he should wait with the bath until he got home. 

Just then, the door to the dressing room opened, and an unexpected visitor entered. 

“Olivia? Did you need me for something? I’ll be right out in case you want to…” His words trailed off into nothing as Olivia walked up to him and hugged him from behind, her breasts squishing against his back. 

“Do you remember what you said before? About how you would accept my dance if I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders?” She spoke quietly, the movements of the side of her lips tickling the tactician. 

Seeing where this was going, he turned around, sitting down on a bench on which he had left his clothes. “Yeah?”

She sat down on his lap, wrapping her thin arms around his neck. “Well, I don’t know what happened or why…but…I feel so much better now, like I’ve woken up after having been sleepy for days…” 

Stroking her thighs, he looked at the two doors leading into the dressing room to make sure their privacy was guaranteed. “Really? That’s wonderful to hear, but don’t you have any idea as to what triggered it?” 

“W-Well…I-I guess I’ve just really been enjoying your company all week, and even though we didn’t place very high in the competition, I didn’t mind, b-because I was with you.” She smiled at him, her face only a few centimeters from his. Her breath smelled like mint, and her clear eyes burned into his, making it impossible to look at anything else. He forgot all about where they were, all that mattered right now was Olivia, and how her slender body was sitting on top of his, light as a feather. 

Moving his hands higher up, he massaged her sides, the teal dress frustratingly enough covering her entire stomach, making him miss the red one she had worn yesterday. “I’m glad.” He murmured, lost in thought. “And you’re absolutely sure about this?” 

“More than anything I’ve been in my entire life.” He didn’t know if she was talking about whether or not the curse had been dispelled or about getting intimate with him, but he suspected she answered both. “But how did you know something like that would happen?” 

Her question made perfect sense; Robin had been very specific regarding what sensation she’d feel when the curse left her, remembering what Severa had told him on their way home from Summerpeak. “It’s a bit of a long story, but here’s what’s happened…” 

He told her everything that had happened ever since Owain brought the strange rock to the festival where all the Shepherds had gathered, how he met with Tharja to find an answer to what the dark cloud had been and how it could potentially affect them, how Severa had struggled against the curse as well, though to a much greater extent, and how he had been working to try and find and cure those who had been affected by Grima’s Tear. 

Sitting still and listening to him without interrupting, her mouth was half open once he was finished, processing everything he had told him. “That’s…that’s awful! And you’ve had to help both me and Severa all alone now? Robin, that must’ve been so horrible!” 

Shaking his hand, he stroked her cheek. “I’m always ready to help my friends. Besides, the curse seems to have affected you far less than Severa; you snapped out of it without me doing much of anything, really.” 

“I-I don’t think that’s true…who knows what would’ve happened if you hadn’t been with me?” She looked away, biting carefully on the nail of her thumb. “R-Regardless, thank you so, so much, Robin.” 

“Anytime, Olivia. It’s such a relief to know you’re feeling like yourself again.” He said earnestly, stroking back a few strands of hair behind her ear. 

She touched his hand, making it stay where it was, her own, thin hand warming his as she smiled at him again, although this time there was something more behind it. “So…now it’s time for m-me to thank you, isn’t that right? W-Would you like a dance?”

Not ‘to’ dance, he noted, but ‘a’ dance. He couldn’t help but to inhale sharply at Olivia’s suggestion, remembering all the time they had spent together this last week and how much he had wanted her as if a dam had broken. Up until now, he had fought back against his urges for his friend’s sake, but now, with the curse dispelled, there was nothing stopping them, save for one little detail.

“I…I’d love that.” Robin breathed, but tilted his head in the direction of the door that led out to the stage. “But what about our privacy?”

Without a word, she stood up and gently pulled him up, leading him into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them after lighting a lantern which stood on a shelf, brightening the small room. A medium-sized bathtub was located in the corner of the room along with a few buckets of water, but aside from that, there was not much in the room at all, save for a chair on which one could leave one’s clothes. It wasn’t the most romantic room in the world, but they most certainly wouldn’t have to worry about anyone finding them. 

Olivia held her hands up in front of her chest. “I-Is this okay?” 

“You won’t hear any complaints from me. We can always go somewhere cozier afterwards.” Robin said with a laugh which seemed to put the dancer at ease. 

“O-Oh, good…well…please, just enjoy yourself and accept my way of thanking you.” She said timidly, wasting no time in pulling at a few strings at the back of her dress, making it fall down to her feet in only a few seconds, leaving her in only a pair of small, pink panties and a matching bra which was filled out beautifully. Olivia’s body was like a work of art, perfectly shaped, thin and lithe, all without making her look unhealthily skinny. To contrast her figure, her breasts were bigger than average, looking like a bit more than a handful by Robin’s estimations, and in a similar vein her butt was round and sizable, trained to perfection, much like Cordelia’s, though naturally not as big as the Pegasus Knight’s. 

Not waiting for Robin’s inevitable compliments, Olivia snaked her arms around his back, sliding up and down his body at a painfully slow pace, making a point of rubbing herself extra hard against his throbbing erection, quiet, high-pitched gasps frequently escaping her lips.

The fact that her skin was impossibly smooth like the softest skin was not something that had escaped the tactician during their time together, but feeling her bare stomach pushing against his own naked upper body was pure bliss, rendering him unable to resist letting out a grunt in appreciation. 

Olivia giggled, her cheeks dusted pink as they often were, but she grew a little bolder after having elicited such noise from the man. “I-I take it I’m doing something right…I’ve never done something like this before, so…” 

“It feels wonderful.” Robin said, closing his eyes, enjoying the gentle pressure she applied. The two Shepherds let out a simultaneous gasp as Olivia finally stood straight up and pushed her own sex against the tactician’s.

A shiver ran through Olivia, causing her to stop moving for a short moment. “Gods, I’ve wanted this all week…”

“Really? You too?”

“Mm…” She didn’t look at him, instead only hugging him while grinding against his cock. “Y-You’re not the only one who had a hard time concentrating at times.” 

She started to slowly, very slowly, descend along his body, now occasionally planting small kisses on his chest and stomach, dampening his skin as she approached his lower region. 

Once her face was right in front of his crotch, she carefully put her hand on top of his erection, marveling at how hard it was. “W-Wow, you’re really liking this.”

“Yes, but most importantly, I like YOU.” Robin corrected, putting emphasis on the last word but keeping his voice low; they could still hear a muffling sound from the main hall, and they couldn’t know if someone would come into the dressing room, and thus kept their volume to a minimum. “I’ve been looking forward for this for so long, Olivia, you’re so sexy that you’ve occupied my mind more than you know.” 

Looking up at him, her eyes widened. “G-Golly…Y-You sometimes compliment m-my appearance but that’s…that’s…” She put her hands on her cheeks as she often did, her body squirming even in spite of her awkward, squatting pose. “B-But I…I feel the same...please, please let me join your group.”

He stroked her hair with a warm smile, euphoric to hear her words. “Of course. Let’s have a lot of fun together.” He said, using euphemisms to make sure he wasn’t being too crude too fast; Olivia may have shown to have been more interested in sex than he would’ve thought, but she was still shy; scaring her away or making her uncomfortable was the last thing Robin wanted. 

“Y-Yes, let’s.” She said, returning his smile. She stood up, taking half a step backwards. “Th-Then I’ll do th-this...” She reached behind her back, undoing her bra, but instead of letting it fall, she held it against her breasts, looking to the side and pointing her knees inwards. 

Realizing she was still very shy, Robin said, “You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, you know that, right? Whatever happens, I’m thankful that we spent so much time together and that you’re cured, and if you still want to be part of, er, my little group, you’re more than welcome to without pushing yourself. I can wait.” 

She nodded. “I-I know…I’m fine, it’s just...n-no one has ever seen them before, s-so…” She removed her hands, holding them together in front of her stomach as the pink garb fell to the ground and her big breasts bounced free, further framed by Olivia’s arms. She threw him a slightly worried glance as if she waited for his judgement, but she really had no cause for concern; her tits were beautiful, just like the rest of her, being almost completely spherical in shape with her pink nipples pointing slightly skywards. 

“Wow…” The whitehaired man muttered, walking up to her and cupping her breasts, noticing he was right about how they were a bit bigger than his hand could take. “They’re perfect…” 

“R-Really?” She was still looking downwards, the tone of her voice high pitched as she reacted to Robin’s every touch. “Iiih! Ah…p-please, touch them more…” 

“Don’t mind if I do.” He said with a laugh, giving them a hearty squeeze, further driven by the dancer’s mewls. He weighed them in his hand, squeezed them hard but not roughly, then teased her nipples with his fingers, wanting to savor every moment of her tits in his hands. “So these are the breasts which always bounce around madly when you’re dancing.” 

“S-Stop…that’s so embarrassing…” 

“But it’s true. I couldn’t keep my eyes off them every time you wore our usual outfit, the white one I mean, and how they seemed to jiggle with every single move you made under that band of yours.” He lowered his heads to whisper in her ear. “It turned me on like crazy.” 

“Haaah!” She bit her lip, rubbing her legs together. She loved hearing how Robin was attracted to her, and he knew it. “M-Maybe I should c-consider wearing something e-even lighter next time.” 

Loving the idea of that, he lowered his head even further, keeping it right next to her tits. “That sounds like fun. I’d love to see you wearing that red dress more often.” 

She nodded. “I-I’ll keep that in mind…” 

Satisfied with her answer, he gave her chest few kisses, taking special care to really suck on her sensitive nipples, which had just the reaction he wanted.

“Uaaah!? O-Okay…that f-felt way too good! I-If you k-keep that u-up I – hyaaa!” She wrapped her arms around his head reflexively, pushing him harder against her chest, giving him no choice but to keep kissing and sucking on her tits, not that he had any complaints. He felt just at home between her breasts, the pillowy softness surrounding him, still smelling of mint. 

Feeling like he had to occupy his hands as well, he surreptitiously moved them behind Olivia, then surprised her with a gentle massage of her soft butt. 

“Hiiiyaaa! O-Okay, th-this might be a little mu-uuuuccchhh!” Her words stuttered as her tongue struck hard against her teeth with every syllable. She tightened her grip on Robin’s head even further after the soft caress, and the whitehaired man could’ve sworn she was purring for a moment. 

Taking her protests literally, he let go of her ass, a bit disappointed at not being allowed to play with it further, but he was rendered confused when Olivia let out a sound of confusion. 

“W-Why did you stop?” 

Somehow, though he was still being squashed against and between her chest, he managed to muffle out somewhat coherent, “Because you told me to?” 

“N-No, I didn’t! I-I said it was a b-bit…well, okay, m-maybe that sounded like…j-just keep going, please!” She stammered, more embarrassed than he had ever seen her. She had been bold to lead him in here, but it was clear she had hoped it would’ve been easier once she got the ball rolling, but she quickly found that being naked in front of a man for the first time took some getting used to. 

With a casual shrug, he resumed his massage, much to the delight of his pink-haired lover. “Y-Yes, just like, aah, just like that!”

Feeling frisky and only slightly mean, he wrapped a finger along the hem of Olivia’s panties and pulled it upwards, rubbing the smooth cloth against her pussy. 

“Hnghaa?! N-No way, w-why does something like this feel good?!” She received no reply from her smothered friend who was busy pleasing her chest with his mouth instead. 

Then, what they should’ve expected could happen took them both by surprise: they heard a voice coming from outside. It was Inigo, calling for his mother. “Mother? Strange, this is the last place she could be, I wonder where she is…” 

A second voice followed, belonging to none other than Morgan. “Maybe Father left in disgrace and she ran after to comfort him?” She suggested humorously, and Robin could practically see the smirk on her face. “Ma~n, I can’t believe he’ll cook for me the entire week! I wonder if he’ll take orders…” 

Yeah, that’s not happening, Robin thought as he kept kissing Olivia’s unbelievably soft tits. 

She looked at him in shock, her arms still wrapped around his head and neck. “Wh-What are you doing?! O-Our children are…aah…ahh! Th-This is…!” She whispered in a fit of panic, trying desperately to quell her moans, biting her lips as hard as she could; she wouldn’t be able to face Inigo again if he found out what they were doing – and where! 

“Isn’t it exciting?” Robin replied as well as he could from his position, tugging at her panties again. “What do you think they’d say if they saw us like this?” 

“Hnghaa…!” 

“Doesn’t it turn you on?”

“W-Why would…Iiih!”

“It’s okay, we’re in this together, you can tell me how hot the thought of being exposes turns you on, how all your little secrets are threatened to be known by the entire world.” 

“You exaggerate…” 

He finally thought it was free to break free from her grasp. He yanked down her panties down her thighs, stood up straight and pulled her against himself, making sure to grind hard against her now-exposed sex. 

She was about to make a loud sound, but covered her mouth with her hands, frantically grinding against Robin’s cock in spite of their kids being just outside. He needed no further proof of how much the situation turned her on, but he figured he could tease her more about it later – it wasn’t as if he WANTED to be found out.

They could hear Morgan humming loudly, the gears in her brilliant mind spinning fast. They could hear a small thud against the door where they were, scaring them both, until they realized she was just leaning against it. “Let’ split up.” The younger tactician said after a while. “If we don’t find them, then no big deal, but there’s no use in walking around together. Let’s meet outside in ten minutes, alright?” 

“You’re the boss.” Inigo said in his usual buttery smooth voice. “Unless you want to celebrate your victory with a cup of tea? I know of a marvelous little place that makes the best cupcakes.” 

Robin inhaled sharply and held his breath, stopping dead in his tracks and stared at the door, waiting for his daughter’s reply. He didn’t care if he was half naked; he’d rush out of there in an instant if she thought of accepting Inigo’s invitation.

He could hear Morgan snapping her fingers as she crossed her arms. “Nah, I’m good, thanks!” Her tone was friendly, yet flat and final, shutting down any and all room for debate. Brutal, absolutely brutal.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he returned his attention to Olivia, who was staring at him longingly, having waited almost twenty seconds for him to continue grinding against him. As Inigo let out a disappointed sigh, they could hear the door leading out of the dressing room opening and closing again, allowing them to speak more freely to one another again. 

“That was close!” Olivia gasped, her breathing heavy. She must’ve held her breath for quite some time out of fear of making more sound than necessary. “I-I can’t believe you kept going!” 

He stroked her cheek and smiled down knowingly at her. “You liked that, didn’t you? I didn’t know you had it in you.” 

“S-Stop teasing me! I-I only like it because I’m with you!” She protested, talking in a much higher voice now that there was no risk of discovery. “I’m not like that!”

“But you still wanted to dance for me here of all places?” He asked.

“Th-That’s…! I-I…Uuuuh!” She pulled at her braids and turned away from him, her panties finally dropping all the way to the floor. “Y-You’re…mean!” 

Hugging her from behind, he gently pushed his cock against her rear, chuckling into her ear. “I’m sorry.” He placed a finger on her right cheek and encouraged her to face him, kissing her on the lips. “Can you forgive me?” 

“Haaawawa…!” Olivia’s legs started shaking, her only answer a very enthusiastic nod. 

“Thank you, you’re the best.” He said cheerfully, kissing her again. She didn’t do much at first, just flicking her tongue against his at random and hoping for the best, but she slowly improved with some helpful guidance from Robin, circling his tongue with her own and offering more of a resistance.

She moaned constantly while kissing, pushing against Robin’s crotch constantly with her ass, as she still had her back turned against him. Once she turned around to face him, she kept up the grinding and brushed her breasts against his chest, getting more and more worked up the harder she pushed and the longer they kissed. 

Breaking the kiss, she caught her breath for a second before continuing, stroking back a few strands of her from her forehead. “U-Um…could we p-please do more?” She asked, pointing at his pants which were still on. “I-I’d really like to…” 

He raised an eyebrow, looking around at the small, unremarkable room. “You sure? What about being discovered? Besides, this isn’t very romantic, especially for a first time.” He reasoned, wanting to show restraint and leave this important decision up to her. 

“I-I’m sure...I just need more!” She breathed, tugging at the hem of his pants and slowly, as if she expected him to protest, unbutton them. When he did no such thing, she continued, pulling his pants and smallclothes down and stared at his erect cock, grasping it tenderly. “N-No way…th-this is…surely this won’t fit?” 

“Unless you want to stop, there’s only one way to find out.” He said. He had meant for it to sound like a joke, but in retrospect, it couldn’t have done much to alleviate her fears, so he added, “It’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll be as gentle as I can.”

She swallowed and nodded, hand still on his member, moving it up and down to get a sense of its size and how it felt. “That sounds good.” 

“So, how do you want to do this?” He asked, stretching out his arms, gesturing that they had no bed. 

With dainty steps, she moved over to the bathtub, bent forward and grabbed ahold of the edge. “W-Will this work?”

Seeing Olivia bent over like that, her entire body dimly lit up by the one lantern in the room and shaking in anticipation and lust was enough to take Robin’s breath away. He positioned himself behind her, grabbing ahold of her hips with one hand while he traced one thing down her back as if to make sure she was real and that this was actually happening. Gently, he brushed away her hair from her back so that he could see all of it, the thin back just enough to cover her breasts, which he could easily reach and fondle if he just leaned forward. 

“Yeah, yeah it’ll work.” He said, grabbing his cock and preparing to insert it. “Are you ready?” 

“Y-Yes.” 

“Alright, just tell me how it feels, okay? I don’t want to be too rough but I don’t want to treat you like a porcelain doll either.” 

“Of course, thank you.” She didn’t turn around to look at him, but he imagined that she smiled, given her warm tone. 

Without further ado, he teased her entrance gently before he inserted the tip, causing the dancer’s body to tense up and dig her nails into the bathtub she was holding onto, shaking her head slightly, and Robin could see her mouth was wide open but her eyes were closed. While the darkness in the room made it hard to say for sure, it looked like she was enjoying herself, although he understood that it took some getting used to being fucked like this.

Robin inserted more of his cock inside of her, reaching almost halfway when Olivia let out a moan and lowered her head, her hair brushing against the bottom of the bathtub. Her sudden noise, as hot as it was, surprised him; the possibility that someone would walk into the dressing room again was still there, and if they kept going, it would be hard for them both to keep their voices down.

However, as he pushed deeper into her, beginning to move his hips back and forth, the wonderful feeling of her walls enveloping him and the music of her moans washed away all of his worries. So what if anyone found them out? They would most likely awkwardly leave the room anyway and leave them to it; they were safe, and both of them were enjoying themselves to the fullest, and that was all that mattered.

Once he was fully inside of her, he began thrusting a little bit harder, but kept the slow pace to make sure she could get used to his length without hurting her. Eventually, she relaxed noticeably and began to push harder against him, her ass pressing hard against his hip every time he thrusted into her, telling him she was starting to really get into it and ready for more. Not wanting to disappoint, he tightened his grip on her hips and began moving his hips faster and more forcefully, a wet, sloppy sound now accompanying Olivia’s moans, filling the room with the usual scent of sex.

Her juices were seeping out of her, coating his cock and dripping down along her thighs. She hadn’t said anything to him for a few minutes now, but her moans kept rising in pitch and coming more and more frequently; had Robin heard this from the outside, he would’ve thought someone might’ve been crying, but judging by how enthusiastically she pushed against him and muttered things under her breath, one of the them being ‘oh gods Naga yes!’ repeated over and over again told the tactician she was having a good time.

After another moment of silence, Robin thought it was time to provoke a reaction. He slowed down just a little bit, leaned forward and cupped her breasts, hanging like two perfectly round, really large peaches. “I can’t forgive to give these some love, can I?” 

“Uuugha…” She made a gurgling sound in-between large inhalations. “Th-This feels incr-incredible! M-My body is so hooot…please, more!” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” He said, squeezing her breasts harder, eliciting the highest-pitched moan yet, followed by another pleasure-filled mantra that almost started to sound religious. 

When let go of her breasts, he could see that her body was shaking slightly again, droplets of sweat that shined in the lantern light dotting her back. His attention fell to her round butt, the faintest of hand marks could be seen on them, showing where and how he had massaged her as previously. Had he been with Cordelia, he would’ve most likely given it a few slaps, but he didn’t think it was something Olivia would enjoy, at least not during her first time, so he simply massaged the cheeks a bit before placing his hands on her hips again. 

Then, when it felt like Olivia could actually fall down due to how much her legs were shaking, he grabbed her wrists and pulled them backwards, leaving her hanging above the bathtub without having to hold herself up. 

“R-Robin?! Oooh! K-Keep going, please, please! I-I’m so close!” She whispered, eyes still closed as she let her new lover take care of everything from here on out. 

“Just leave it to me.” He said, burying his cock to the hilt with one swift motion. After Olivia had finished roaring in pleasure, he was silent for a little while to listen for anyone who could’ve heard what they were doing, but once he realized he could hear nothing but Olivia’s ragged breathing and the sound of his cock plowing her wet pussy, he resumed fucking her as hard as he dared to, still trying to balance being gentle while making sure she’d want come back to him time and again and beg for another round.

From this new position, he could see Olivia’s breasts bouncing wildly to the rhythm of their motions, a breathtaking sight that made him want to reach out and touch them again, but for now he had to keep holding onto her wrists. 

When her moaning started sounding like it was out of control, Robin put everything he had into a few last thrusts, pulling hard at her wrists and shoving his entire length into her, hitting the same spots over and over again, finally sending her over the edge. She came hard, her already tight walls further strengthening their grip on the whitehaired man’s cock, prompting him to reach his climax as well, shooting load after load inside of her, each new one causing Olivia to shiver like the last leaf on a tree in autumn. 

He slowly slid out of her and spun her around. Her gaze was distant, but the satisfaction on her face was undeniable, looking like she had just woken up from a wonderful sleep. 

“Hah…how was that?” Robin asked her, still holding her in his arms so that she wouldn’t fall down. 

She leaned against him not minding smearing her belly in the sticky cum from Robin’s still-erect cock. “That was…that was fantastic…I feel wonderful but…maybe I should go home and lie down…” She said, kissing his upper body a few times before looking up at him, hands on his chest. 

Beaming at her, he asked, “Do you want some company?” 

She returned his smile, excitement flashing across her clear eyes. “That would be lovely.” 

And so, the duo left the small room after having cleaned up and made sure there was no one in the dressing room, completely unaware of the small hole in the wall that connected the bathroom and the props room…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This update took a bit longer than usual because I've been very busy, and it doesn't look like that'll change in the near future. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the latest entry! I'm personally not 100% satisfied, but hey, you can't win 'em all. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you like this and want to encourage me to write more lewdness quicker! The interactivity is what keeps me motivated!
> 
> As for the next time...it's finally time. It's finally time for Morgan to join the fray! I'm planning on a different kind of vote after that, so please look forward to it!


	11. Breaking New Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's finally time for Morgan's chapter, which a lot of people have waited for. However, I know some of my readers are not comfortable with incest, so I'd recommend not reading this one if that's not your cup of tea. 
> 
> What you can do, however, is read the notes at the end, because we're doing another "poll"!

Morgan followed Inigo as he opened the door to the men’s dressing room, the last possible place where their parents could be, provided they hadn’t left without saying goodbye. The young tactician doubted Olivia would be so rude, but she couldn’t say for certain that her father hadn’t ditched them; the man was a sore loser. She should know, she always beat him at everything, after all. Especially at board games.

Entering the room, Morgan could see that her Father’s clothes were still there, yet it looked as if he had been interrupted in the middle of changing. Strange…

“Mother? Strange, this is the last place she could be, I wonder where she is…” Inigo said confusedly, crossing his arms and tapping his fingers against them. 

“Maybe Father left in disgrace and she ran after to comfort him?” She suggested humorously, proud of her placement in the dance competition. “Ma~n, I can’t believe he’ll cook for me the entire week! I wonder if he’ll take orders…” Though she doubted it, Father could be so terribly lazy when it came to cooking; sure, he worked way too hard and was the most reliable man on the planet, but she was a growing girl in need of proper nutrition! Okay, maybe she had stopped growing quite some time ago, but it was probably his fault she was so short…

Looking around the room, she could detect a faint, flickering light coming from the bathroom. Was there someone in there, or could they have just forgotten to turn off the lantern? Maybe her father had fallen asleep in the bathtub and couldn’t hear them talking outside. If so, she should probably wake him up. She hummed loudly, thinking she should get Inigo out just in case she was right; she didn’t want to embarrass anyone, after all. “Let’s split up.” She suggested, leaning against the door. “If we don’t find them, then no big deal, but there’s no use in walking around together. Let’s meet outside in ten minutes, alright?” 

“You’re the boss.” Inigo said suavely with a light bow, then he looked up with what he thought was a roguish smile. “Unless you want to celebrate your victory over a cup of tea? I know of a marvelous little place that makes the best cupcakes.” 

He looked hopeful, like a puppy waiting for a treat, which almost made Morgan feel bad over what she was about to say, but not really; Inigo should’ve known better than to try and hit on her. Besides, he’d forget all about it by tomorrow. She snapped her fingers merrily and crossed her arms. “Nah, I’m good, thanks!” Now, she wasn’t one to say no to what she assumed would be free cupcakes, but Inigo’s face told her all about his hopes and intentions. Besides, Father would’ve conscripted him into the Wyvern Legion or something, she added mentally. Really, she was doing them both a favor by shutting him down.

With a disappointed sigh, Inigo disappeared out of the dressing room, shutting the door behind him and leaving Morgan alone to quietly, so as to not wake up a potentially sleeping Robin, open the door to the props room, hoping they’d have some kind of mask she could wear to scare him when she entered. She opened the door, noticed a small hole in the wall at around the height of her hips from which more lantern light shone through, but thought nothing of it, until she heard a familiar, meek voice. 

“That was close!” 

Hang on, that was Olivia’s voice!

“I-I can’t believe you kept going!” 

Woah, kept doing what? 

Sitting down, Morgan looked through the hole in the wall and was shocked by what she saw. A stark naked Olivia being held in Robin’s arms, their bodies a bit hard to make out due to the poor lighting, but she could see her father’s muscular chest and the wonderful, alluring body of her friend’s mother, looking like she would disappear into her father’s arms. 

They kept talking, but she barely registered it, feeling her entire body growing hot as she watched the two kissing and listened to the infuriatingly cute moans constantly coming from Olivia, high-pitched and needy.

No way, she shouldn’t be seeing this. She had tried so hard to make her father get out there and socialize with women, find a wife and make sure she was born, and while she knew her attraction to him went well beyond that of a daughter thinking her father was a handsome man, she should at least allow him some privacy. However, her body went against her better judgement as her curious mind wanted to see what would happen. 

She thought back on the night she had heard Cordelia being fucked by her father, throwing her pride away and begging for more, unable to resist screaming about how good it felt and how much she needed it. She had closed her eyes and tried ignoring it at first, but had then imagined herself in that position, the thought of being completely taken and satisfied by Robin making her body almost as hot as the sight in front of her did now. 

Here he was, with another woman, and she could watch to her heart’s content. All questions about what had happened between him and Cordelia melted away as he turned around to fuck Olivia from behind, the lithe dancer holding onto the bathtub for dear life as father’s enormous cock slowly and gently disappeared into her. Her mouth opened, and a thin trail of saliva trickled down the south of her mouth until she dried herself with the back of her hand. His cock was massive; could it fit inside of someone as small as Olivia? …Could it fit inside of her?

She brought her hand to between her legs and started rubbing her already wet pussy almost subconsciously, biting down hard on her lips as Olivia’s melodious moans filled her ears, her big breasts bouncing back and forth in the most enchanting fashion to the rhythm of Robin’s large member. 

It’s too big, it’s way too big, she thought, biting down and sucking on her finger as she inserted a finger into herself. It shouldn’t be so damn massive! It wasn’t fair, he was already almost perfect! She could always rely on him for everything, he always made her smile, he was always at her side, was always willing to engage in a heated debate or a discussion about anything from tactics to history…how could she not love the man? She knew she shouldn’t, that it went against all of society’s norms, but she did. Now that they were so close in age, she could also appreciate his handsomeness on a much more personal level, his muscular chest feeling so safe and warm whenever she hugged him or rested against him as she sat on his lap. The fact that he also had an enormous cock was just overkill. 

Ooh, the things she would do to it. First, she’d begin stroking it gently in her hands, then intensify her movements little by little, then she’d slide seductively down his body, lick it from shaft to tip and then take in all of it into her mouth, sucking on it until he was on the verge of cumming, then she’d ride it until she passed out on top of him, pumped full with plenty of loads inside of her.

She couldn’t stop her fantasy from running wild; feeling herself approaching her climax as her father suddenly grabbed Olivia’s wrists and pulled her upwards, eliciting a pleasure-drowned scream from the lithe girl.

This wasn’t fair, she thought sullenly as she reached as deep into herself as she could manage, wanting to cry out to Robin and beg him to fuck her senseless too, but she knew she couldn’t. He'd never get over it, and their relationship would be damaged forever. For now, she’d have to settle for staring jealously at Olivia’s face which seemed to hardly even register anything other than pure satisfaction at this point. Her eyes then fell on Robin’s cock again, renewing her desire for him, which made her begin reaching her climax at the same time as the much more fortunate girl in the room next to her reached hers. 

However, she didn’t have time to finish properly as Robin and Olivia soon left the bathroom, looking around themselves like nervous kittens. She dived behind a few boxes stacked on top of each other, spying on them from what she could only pray was a safe spot. They cleaned themselves the best they could and erased any traces of what they had done, Morgan assumed in her still-horny state, keeping a finger against her soaked panties in an attempt at pacifying the needy throbbing, but it was to no avail. Their sudden exit had left her with an incredibly unsatisfying orgasm, and it took all of her strength not to keep going now, lest she’d be found out. 

After what seemed like an eternity, they left together, most likely on course to meet Inigo and pretend nothing had happened. She crawled out of her hiding place and stood up, straightened her dress and pushed her legs together in an attempt to stop the throbbing left after her lackluster climax. Thinking life was not fair, she sullenly left the dressing room as well, intent on making sure to at least milk her victory in the dance competition and Robin’s promise to cook dinner all week for all its worth.

-

Waking up the next day with a big yawn, she stretched her body, kicking off the thin, white sheets which were too warm now that the sun was shining into her room. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she lazily walked into the bathroom, took a quick bath, applied a little makeup that made her look even more adorable than she already was and walked out again, ready to face a new day – but first, she wanted to eat breakfast. One of the best things her father had ever done was to hire a part time maid to look after the house and fix breakfast for them every morning, meaning neither of them had to fight over any chores aside from cooking dinner; they had an unwritten rule that, should both of them be home at lunch time, something that very rarely happened, they’d fix their own food. Otherwise, they’d probably squabble until it was time for dinner anyway. 

Walking down the stairs, she quickly headed for the kitchen, grabbed a plate full of cheese and fruits which the maid had prepared and walked into the living room, saying hello to her father and sitting down on the opposite side of the table, making him tear his eyes from a book he was reading. 

“Good morning, darling.” He said warmly, closing the book to show that he didn’t plan on ignoring her and continue reading. “Slept well?” 

She cut a piece of cheese and pierced it with her fork, inspecting it before replying, “Like a log, even in spite of this darn heat…can’t we go to the beach again today?” She tried persuading him with a sweet voice, but while she did want to spend some quality time with him and cool down, her desire to see him without any clothes on and finding excuses to touch him was harder to ignore than usual. She swung leg above the other under the table and pressed down hard, trying to quell her lust for him which was quickly making itself known. Damn, it didn’t use to be this bad, but after yesterday, she had trouble thinking of anything else.

Smiling sadly, Robin shook his head. “I’m afraid not, I’ll be busy all day today. However, I should make it home at a reasonable hour, so I hope you’ve studied properly, because you’re getting an oral exam tonight.” 

Too surprised to make a joke about the phrase ‘oral exam’, Morgan protested with a mouthful of cheese, “Whaaa–?! You never said anything about a test!” 

“I know, that was my point.” 

“This is…abuse of power! Parental negligence! Jerkassery of the highest degree!” She protested, standing up and slamming her hands against the table, leaning forward. “I bet you’re just taking out your loss yesterday on me!” 

Noticing that Robin was looking to the side awkwardly for some reason, she looked down, realizing that she was giving him a full view of her cleavage, her breasts needing only a small push to pop out of her top. The small tank top also showed quite a bit of her belly, and her panties, while nothing provocative, were probably smaller than what she should be wearing around other people. However, unlike last time she had worn sexy nightwear around him, she was actually just wearing this because it was hot outside, not because she wanted to seduce him. Grinning, she couldn’t resist the temptation of poking fun at his embarrassment. “What’s the matter, Father? You look a bit flustered~” 

Sighing, he massaged his temple, still not looking her way. “Morgan, do you have to wear something like that outside of your own room?” 

“What? It’s so hot outside, and this is comfy!” She said, walking over to his side of the table, sitting down in his lap and wrapping an arm around his neck. “Surely you can’t deny your precious daughter some simple comfort? It’s not my fault this tank top is just. So. Small.” She emphasized the last three words, letting them slowly roll off her tongue as she adjusted her garb right in front of him. She loved teasing him, since it was always fun seeing him act nervous and awkward, but to her it was also an opportunity to touch him and make him look at her.

He looked visibly uncomfortable, which made her want to take it one step further and stealthily bump her chest against his. Sighing once more, he clapped her thigh twice, the brief touch of his warm hand making her feel tingly inside. 

“Yeah yeah, you’re still not getting off the hook, young lady.” He replied, having gathered his thoughts and overcome his awkwardness. Darn.

She slid off his lap and stuck out her tongue playfully, going back to her side of the table. “Fi~ne, but you better make some good dinner first.”

“It’s a deal.” 

They chuckled, then returned to their food, eating while talking about what they expected out of their day. Morgan suspected she’d do quite a bit of reading, but what she didn’t tell him was that she was planning a visit to a mutual friend of theirs, though she suspected Robin didn’t know that one of his friends was occasionally in touch with her. 

Once they had finished eating, Robin gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left for work while Morgan returned to her room, allegedly to read and study, but she got dressed and headed out a few minutes after her father had left and set a course for Tharja’s house.

She had always liked Tharja, and while the sorceress still had a very guarded exterior, she knew she liked her as well, and the unlikely duo had shared a few secret conversations and even classes; Morgan wondered what Robin would say if he knew she could cast a few basic dark magic curses. She doubted he’d mind too terribly as long as she didn’t abuse them, but little did he know that she already had. 

The sun was shining brightly and deceivingly oppressively, making Morgan tug at her collar every few seconds, thankful that she hadn’t put on her robe just to look professional. She really needed to convince Robin to go to the beach with her again sometime soon. Maybe she’d actually wear that skimpy swimsuit she had mentioned; it really did make her ass look even better than it already did, and she was sure not even her father could pretend not to stare if she wore it. He had thought he was discreet when checking out Cynthia, she could tell, but she had seen how he had struggled to even focus in her presence, distracted by the princess’ voluptuous body just as she had planned.

Huh, thinking about it, was Father an ass man or a boob guy? It could be useful to know when she was teasing him or even trying to seduce him, but at the end of the day it didn’t matter; she had plenty of both.

It didn’t take long for her to reach Tharja’s house, the familiar path she had walked on a thousand times during her visits to Noire carrying her swiftly to her destination. It was a surprisingly normal house, a nice, red structure with white trims and a black roof, complete with a doormat with the word ‘welcome’ written upon it in elegant, black letters neatly placed in front of the door. No one could’ve imagined it was the home of a Plegian dark mage and a time traveler judging solely by the house’s exterior. 

Knocking on the door, hoping dearly that Tharja was home, Morgan put on her best puppy-dog eyes in preparation for convincing her friend to explain a few things.

The door opened slowly, then more quickly when a familiar stern face recognized who it was. “Oh, it’s you.”

“It sure is!” Morgan replied cheerfully. “May I come in? I’m in need of guidance.” 

Tharja shrugged, and the tactician let herself into the house, clean and proper as always, though she knew it was mostly thanks to Noire. The sorceress lazily gestured the way to the kitchen, and the two sat down at the small table there. 

Wondering how best to put what she wanted to say in words, she said the first thing that came to mind, “So, I spied on Father having sex with Olivia yesterday.” 

“Huh, is that so?” 

“Yeah! I thought he was busy with Cordelia, what gives? I mean, I approve, but now I’m starting to wonder how many other people he has slept with without my knowing about it!” She said, helping herself to an apple from a nearby fruit bowl. “It’s really frustrating…” 

Tharja chuckled dryly as she always, grinning wickedly. “Well…I might have some information on the matter.” 

The tactician looked at her hopefully, this was why she had come, after all; Tharja always had news regarding her father. “Ooh! Tell me, please!”

“Well…” Tharja began, sounding very smug all of a sudden. “Last time you came here, you informed me about Cordelia, correct? Well…a lot has changed since then.” She made a dramatic pause, looking at her nails and enjoying the sight of Morgan leaning forward against the table in anticipation. “Turns out your little idea was more successful than you could’ve hoped for: he’s got five people he meets regularly, or rather six, now that Olivia is a new addition. And I’m one of them.” 

Morgan started laughing, but it quickly stopped herself when she realized Tharja wasn’t joking, her mouth opening to the extent that it looked like her jaw would hit the table. She felt lightheaded as she tried understanding the gravity of what the black-haired woman had just told her. There must’ve been some kind of mistake, right? Surely she would’ve known if that were the case. At the same time, she knew about both Cordelia and Olivia now, and thinking about it, Tharja would never joke about something like this. “How…?” She muttered, unable to say anything else at the moment.

Still looking at her nails, Tharja nonchalantly said, “Why are you so surprised? Wasn’t this your plan all along? You told me as much when you asked me to teach you a few curses, including the one which increases sexual lust.” 

Crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair, Morgan replied, “Yes, but…It’s true that I wanted Father to find my mother, and I encouraged him to sleep with whoever that could be, but I never imagined it’d actually work this well…I don’t even think he knows why he’s horny all the time.”

“Well, one thing’s for sure: I doubt this chain of events would’ve started had you not cursed him like that. You’ve successfully completed your goal.” 

Morgan slowly chewed on her apple, nibbling at the green skin. “Huh…wow, this is a lot to take in…” 

With another chuckle, Tharja smiled at her, more genuinely and warmly this time. “I can understand that, but for me it couldn’t have worked out any better, so thank you, Morgan.” 

Scratching the side of her head unsurely, Morgan replied, “Uh, you’re welcome? I mean, I’m very happy to hear that it worked out for you, but don’t you think it’s…I don’t know, odd that he's sleeping with so many? I don’t know how I’ll find my mother at this rate!”

“I don’t really care about those little details; as long as I can be with Robin, I’m happy. Besides, he’s as careful and gentle to everyone as you’d expect, making sure there’s no foul play going on and that no one is getting hurt. So long as everyone’s fine with sharing him, I don’t think anyone will mind this slightly…different relationship.” The sorceress explained calmly, almost as if to soothe the younger girl.

“Huh…” Morgan breathed out, remaining silent for a minute as she sorted out her thoughts. Her father had a…harem? I mean, judging by what Tharja had said, a lot of it was because of her, and she was very happy that he was finally getting a move on and making sure she was born, but she would never have guessed that he could be so sneaky, especially after the blunder with Cordelia. 

She wondered if this could be an opening for her, almost as if she were hoping that his morals had been loosened. Her influence on him, both with her words, actions and the curse, must’ve left some kind of impact. They shared so much together, and she knew she was an attractive woman, so surely she couldn’t simply imagine that fantastic chemistry or the spark between them. It felt like it reached deeper than even the bonds between father and daughter.

After she had overcome her surprise, one question seemed to be more important than any other at the moment. “Is he…you know, any good?” While she was a very forward person, having been called shameless by Robin many times, she didn’t want to flaunt her interest in her father, even if Tharja of all people would understand. 

Her grin returning, Tharja nodded slowly, tucking her lips. “Ooh yes, oh yes indeed. He’s very, very good. Do you want to hear the details?”

“…Yes.” She admitted quietly, again leaning over the table as she awaited the sorceress’ next words. 

“Well, I’m sorry, but words don’t really do it justice, so I’m afraid you’ll have to experience it yourself.” She said with a wink. “Oh come now, child, don’t think I don’t know how you feel about him – you’ve always been so interested in hearing about our time together during the war, and I’ve seen the way you look at him. I don’t blame you, nor do I think it’s strange; he has that effect on people.”

Speechless, which didn’t happen often, Morgan leaned back in her chair. Then, she mumbled, “Well, did you have to set me up like that?” 

Her only answer was another dry chuckle. “I can make it up to you.”

“Yeah? I’m not falling for your words this time.” She stood up to leave, embarrassed, confused and excited. This new knowledge had given her the courage to pursue what she had put on hold for too long; if Robin was already sleeping around like that, going against society’s norms, then what was breaking another one? 

Before she could leave, however, Tharja just said two simple words as plainly as possible. “School uniforms.” 

“Come again?” 

“Robin’s got two major things he’s very, very attracted to that I’m aware of: pigtails and school uniforms. You don’t have the hair for the former, so if you really want to turn him on, try the latter.” 

She frowned. “Really? That sounds kind of…pervy. I thought for sure his thing would be secretly drooling over those Pegasus Knight uniforms like the rest of the Shepherds.” 

“We’ve all got our fetishes.” Tharja replied with a shrug. “I’m sure he’s got more, but not even I know them all. He’s secretive like that.” She added playfully, twirling her hair as she thought back on some private memory. 

Not understanding what she meant, Morgan pushed it out of her mind; she had enough to think about already. She smiled at the sorceress, a bit upset at how she withheld information and set her up for disappointment but thankful for the advice and non-judgmental attitude. “Thank you, I’ll definitely try it!” She snapped her fingers, her smile broadening into a grin. “I’ve still got my old uniforms left, thankfully!” 

Tharja raised an eyebrow. “I wasn’t aware you had gone to school, what with the war and all.”

“Oh, well, you know how Lucina and Cynthia went to that fancy academy right after the war ended to make sure they’d have the knowledge necessary to rule the country and all that good stuff, which they obviously didn’t have considering what happened in the future? Well, I tagged along, but it was too easy, so I got bored, made some enemies with the professors and then I got kicked out. Joke’s on them though, they forgot to ask for their uniforms back!” Morgan explained cheerfully, thinking back on some very entertaining memories. “Ah, to be young and go to school again…I miss being able to sleep all day and then get rewarded for writing obvious answers down on a piece of paper.” 

Scoffing, Tharja shook her head, looking amused in spite of her dismissive tone. 

“Well, anyway, I’m going to skedaddle the heckles out of here.” Morgan continued, having to go home and hit the books – fortunately, she had the perfect getup to get her in the right mood. “Thanks for everything.” She bowed quickly and left Tharja, who raised her arm as goodbye. 

With a spring in her steps, Morgan returned home, eager to check up on her old uniforms and hoping they would do the trick. She still had a hard time believing Robin of all people was into that, but she supposed she couldn’t judge anyone, considering she was making complicated plans to get her father to sleep with her. When she had first discovered that her love for him ran deeper than what was to be expected of their relationship, she had felt strange and thought it was something that would eventually pass, but as time passed, she realized she was madly in love with the man, and that if she didn’t act on her feelings, she would regret it forever, provided she could even keep it secret for that long. Sometimes it felt as if she was about to burst and surrender; she had come close kissing him so many times, but she had always stopped herself in the last second, hoping that her flirting with him would be enough for him to make the first move, but nothing ever came from her provocations. Maybe he didn’t see her in that way, which would be the logical conclusion, but she hoped dearly that he only held back due to sharing her fears of what would happen to their current relationship if either of them did something they couldn’t take back.

Once she got home, she ran up to her room, pulled out one of her uniforms, ran out to wash it in the river with the same products the maid always used which gave her clothes a wonderful scent of vanilla and then left it to dry on the veranda, sitting down with a glass of apple juice and a history book to relax and prepare herself for the upcoming test, waiting for her uniform to dry and feeling like a student once more, although this time she knew she’d have to put some effort into learning.

She read about old battles and the tactics both sides of the conflict had used, about how the Hero-King reclaimed his country from the evil Medeus, about Lord Alm and Lady Celica uniting the continent now known as Valm, about Lord Sigurd and his men falling to the very skies being set aflame after a dastardly betrayal, passing on their legacy and duties to their children. She knew the stories, naturally, as did everyone in Ylisse, but it was another thing entirely to recall the details of their most important battles. 

“I swear to Naga, if I have to read about one more bloody supply convoy…” She muttered, groaning when she reached for her glass and noticed that it was empty. “The heroic tales seem to conveniently skip out on this part…” 

Standing up, she popped her neck, holding one hand on her side and stretching her body. She then walked over to the clothes, which were now dry, the warm weather having sped up the process. Making a little victory jump and clapping her hands in excitement, she took her clothes, the glass and the book and headed inside, put the glass in the kitchen, promising herself to wash it later, and went into her room, throwing the history book down on her bed and quickly undressed in front of her large mirror. 

Humming, she held the uniform in front of her body before trying it on, wondering how best she should go about this. Should she make it super obvious, or should she try to come across as completely natural, pretending to have dressed up to get into her role and that the uniform being one of his fetishes was just a happy little accident? That could work, not even someone as smart as her father would suspect her having learned of that. 

Of course, while she didn’t need to make any ‘improvements’ to her clothes, she also didn’t have to wear any panties.

Satisfied with her plan of attack, she began getting dressed, starting with the high socks which reached all the way above her kneecaps, leaving just a bit of skin between them and the short, navy blue skirt which was adorned with two simple, thin white lines near the hem of it. Next came the white blouse, sporting the golden Ylissean Royal Academy logo on the left near her chest. She struggled with the two final buttons, not remembering it having been so difficult getting into her old clothes some two years ago. The buttons strained against her chest, but not to the point where they’d come flying off, which ironically gave her just the look she wanted, which was that of a serious student unaware of just how sexy she really was. It was perfect, even better than she could’ve dared to hope for. 

Finishing it off with a matching tie of the same color as the skirt, she figured she shouldn’t wear any cute accessories as that would be overkill, even if a pink little ribbon would’ve made her look adorable. Funny, had this been Noire, she wouldn’t even have been able to get into her blouse; Morgan was well aware, and proud, of just how big her chest was, but even she couldn’t compare to her good friend and fellow disciple. Oh well, she’d have to make do with being the better spell caster.

She practiced a few poses and lines in front of the mirror, getting her voice just right, practicing her cute laugh and twirling her dark purple hair. She had never done something like this before, and felt a bit silly, but since she had decided to go all the way this time and place all her eggs in one basket, she figured it was better to prepare and get into the role properly.

Spinning her body around once, she made sure she looked perfect. Deciding that she indeed looked irresistible, she lay down in her bed and continued reading, wondering why she hadn’t started earlier. Sure, Robin pulled a fast one by announcing that test, but he HAD told her to read up on this a week ago. 

Not seeing the point in dwelling on the admittedly few less than perfect life choices she had made, she summoned all of her concentration and read for several hours, memorizing every detail she thought could be of use or that her father could potentially ask of her. The worst of the heat in her room faded as a few darl clouds shielded the land from the sun’s rays, bringing with them refreshing breezes that made the young woman sigh in relief, turning to lie down on her side as the wind kissed the naked area between her skirt and socks. 

It started getting darker, and just as Morgan figured it was about time for her father to get home, she could hear him opening the front door. Strangely calm, she closed her book with a soft pop and stood up, taking a single deep breath and exhaled sharply before she opened the door leading out to the second floor corridor, turning to the right and heading towards the stairs and descended to meet Robin in the living room like she always did. Time to sink or swim.

“Welcome home, Father!” She said merrily, running up to him and giving him a big hug, subtly grinding her chest against his just a little harder than normal. “I’m starvin’, so get into the kitchen and cook me something!” 

It took him a second to reply, seemingly trying to ignore what she was wearing. Oh, this was going to be a lot of fun no matter the outcome!

“Ah, hey, of course!” He cleared his throat quietly, scratching his cheek with his index finger. “That damn bet…” 

She grinned at him. “’That damn bet’ was your idea, you know!” 

Groaning, he ruffled her hair as he often did when she was being a ‘rascal’, something she had always enjoyed. “So I may have gotten a tad carried away and overestimated my dance moves, is that really something I should be punished for?” 

“Considering it was, again, YOUR idea and food’s on the line, yes, yes you should! Now, chop chop, off you go! If you hurry I can even help you set the table!” 

“Fine, fine, I’m going, I’m going!” He said with a laugh, holding up his arms as if he had surrendered. “No matter what though, you’re not getting away from me making sure you’ve read what I told you to a week ago.”

Thinking this would be a good idea to bring his attention to her clothes, she replied cheerfully, “I’ve been taking my studies very seriously, Father! I mean, haven’t you seen what I’m wearing?” 

Again, it took him a second to respond, and she wished she could’ve seen his face as she heard him getting ready in the kitchen. “Ah, uh, so that’s why you’re wearing that.” He said somewhat awkwardly, obviously trying to act indifferent, much to Morgan’s delight; that meant that it was working. “I thought you got kicked out just after three months in that school; didn’t you return your uniforms?” 

“Nah, why would I? I mean, they’re so cute!” She said earnestly, really liking the look. “Though between you and me, I think the ones who designed them are a bit pervy, I mean, what’s with these socks and the short skirts? Granted, I usually wear an equally short one, but couldn’t they at least have made these blouses a bit bigger? They’re discriminating against us ladies who’re a bit more naturally blessed! I swear my boobies are going to pop out of this thing any moment now.” She lifted up her breasts for emphasis even though he couldn’t see her, eyeing the straining button with suspicion. While she was confident it would hold, her father didn’t need to know that.

She could hear him fumble with whatever tools he had started working with, not needing to be there to imagine the look on his face. She kept her distance for now though, as she didn’t want to come off too strongly too quickly. She would save the best for when he was going to test her. 

“I-I see…” He said, unsure of what more he could say. “That sounds…problematic. Maybe you should change?” A logical suggestion, but Morgan wasn’t about to stop having her fun, the seduction act becoming the secondary objective for the moment.

“But this is vital to my learning process, Father! A little danger of my boobs breaking free from their confinement is a small price to pay to get into the right role! I mean, no one’s around anyway.” She added, going into the kitchen to see her father cutting vegetables with just a bit more force than necessary. Hugging him from behind, trying to hide how she loved taking in his scent, she rubbed her chest against his back discreetly once more, resulting in the knife practically slamming against the cutting board with every cut. Well, the effects on him were obvious, at the very least! However, she’d still need to work for it if she were to bring him to taking some kind of action, seeing as he had resisted all of her advances up until now. 

Having collected his thoughts a little bit, Robin chuckled, sadly sounding more normal than she would’ve liked. “Well, you do you, honey. Now, please set the table like you promised.” He tilted his head in the direction of where they stored their plates, and she let go off him for now, doing what he told her. 

It took around an hour before dinner was served, and the two ate in relative normalcy, though Morgan could tell her clothes were really having an impact; why hadn’t Tharja told her about this sooner?! Finishing the last piece of grilled salmon on her plate, she kissed her fingers and licked the tips of them slowly, making sure he watched her and that she made appealing sounds as she ‘cleaned’ herself. “Mm, delicious! Thanks, Father!” She said, taking her plate to the kitchen to wash it, swaying her hips more than normal just in case he was watching. 

“Glad you liked it.” He said absentmindedly, which she took as a sign that everything was going smoothly, wondering if he was already hard. “So, are you ready to answer a few questions of what I asked you to read up on?”

Coming out of the kitchen again, she assumed a cute pose, holding her hands down low in front of her, framing her chest and making it stick out even more conspicuously than before. “Of course, Professor Daddy! I’ll leave you to clean up the kitchen while I check my notes, then you’re more than welcome into my room~!” 

Even though Robin’s face reddened, he managed to not dwell on her choice of words. “I don’t recall doing the dishes being part of the bet…”

“It is now!” She said, ruffling his hair like he often did hers. “Don’t take too long, okay? I just really want to spend some time with you tonight.” She whispered the last part into his ear, then turned around to run up to her room, her heart pounding so fast; she had never been this forward for this long before, but not only was she having a lot of fun, she could tell it was working! Robin wasn’t just a bit awkward, he was squirming in place, trying hard not to stare at her! She opened the door leading into her room and closed it, leaning her back against it, panting from the sheer thrill of it all. 

Of course, being the daughter and disciple of the greatest tactician in the land, she had more strategies planned…

When she heard his steps on the stairs, she dropped her book and kicked it under her bed, then lay down to pick it up, pulling up her skirt just a little bit so that Robin would be treated to seeing just the bottom of her rear when he entered. 

She heard the door open and thus began wriggling her body a little bit, making it look like she was struggling to reach the book. “He~y, Father, I’ll be right there, I just managed to drop the book behind the bed. Silly me!” She said lightheartedly, grabbing the book and pulling it out. “There!” She turned around to look at him, but he looked less affected than she had hoped for, only sucking in his lips a little bit before he smiled at her, the same smile that always made her body warm and stomach fluttery. 

“Well then, what did you think of the book?” He asked, sitting down on her bed and patting the mattress, gesturing for her to sit down next to him, which she did. “Isn’t it a fascinating read?”

She leaned against his shoulder, placing the book on top of his legs. “Mm, aside from all supply convoy nonsense. How did all that information even survive the ages? Ugh…” 

Smirking at her, he kissed her on top of her head, making her snuggle more against his shoulder, feeling safe and warm wrapped in his familiar scent, yet soon their relationship might change forever. What an odd feeling. “You shouldn’t expose your weak spots like that, Morgan; now I know what I should ask about if I think it’s going just a little too well for you and you’re getting a big head.”

Slapping him on his thigh, she groaned. “You’re just the worst.” 

Laughing together, it didn’t take long for Robin to start his quiz, asking about the important decisions made during critical moments, what the combatants’ morale was like and why, as well as a few specific trivia questions just to make sure she was suitably well-read for a tactician’s daughter. She answered most of his questions with ease, though some required her to think for a while and get a gentle nudge in the right direction from her father, showing that she should really have started reading a bit earlier.

During all of this, she began to slowly but surely touch him more and more, from his arms to his back to his inner thighs, being met at first with a few unsure smiles, but then acceptance. He didn’t seem to mind, and Morgan wondered whether or not that meant he wasn’t interested or if he was trying to resist. Surely he would’ve pointed out it wasn’t really normal for a daughter to caress her father’s thighs if he didn’t like it, but then why hadn’t he done anything by now?! 

It was now dark outside, so Morgan lit a lantern on her desk, but instead of sitting down on the mattress again, she sat in Robin’s lap instead, purring into his ear. “Isn’t that enough with the questions now, Daddy?” She emphasized the last word in particular, more so for her own sake than his, as saying it simply felt so right. 

If her lying under the bed and flashing her butt earlier hadn’t been enough to drive the point home, the short dress now rode up a little, making no secret that her bare ass was sitting on top of him, and that the only garb between them was his pants. She smiled sweetly, putting her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them slowly. 

“M-Morgan?” He breathed, eyes wide as he struggled to keep his eyes on hers. “Look, i-if you want to stop for today, then I can leave your room and…go to…work?”

“Aww, but I was thinking we could do something fun together~!” She whispered, pouting and squeezing her chest together underneath the blouse, lifting up her chest to the point where it almost touched his face. 

He swallowed. “L-Like what?”

She stroked his cheek. “You’re a smart guy, I’m sure you can think of…” She looked down, unable to see if he had an erection or not but her gesture was clear. “…Something interesting.”

Looking to the side, he sighed, looking more conflicted than awkward now. “Morgan, we really need to talk about this.” He sounded serious, so she stopped stroking him, but remained siting in his lap. 

“This?”

“Yes, ‘this’.” He made a sweeping gesture at how they were sitting. “This is not…normal.” 

“Su~re, I mean, I would say that normal is boring, but it’s always the most boring people who say that anyway, so–“ 

“Morgan, I’m serious.” He interrupted her, looking her dead in the eye, but his eyes were kind; it pained him to talk about this, she could tell. He had been thinking about this for a long time, but hadn’t been able to figure out how, probably in an attempt to not hurt or dismiss her. “The flirting, the revealing clothes, the constant touching…I’m glad that we’re so comfortable around each other, but you’re taking these jokes too far sometimes.” 

Hang on a minute. “Jokes?” 

“Y-Yes?” 

She looked at him in confusion, mouth half open. “Y-You think I’d do this all the time if it was just for fun? I mean sure it’s hilarious but Father, I’m in LOVE with you, you dummy! Otherwise I would’ve found some other way to tease you!” 

There was a long moment of silence, both tacticians saying nothing as they looked at each other in shock, although for two very different reasons. Morgan hadn’t meant to let that little piece of information slide just yet, whereas Robin would never have expected to hear something like that from his own daughter just like that. Raindrops started pattering against the window, the dark clouds which had gathered outside while she was studying now set the mood for the tense atmosphere in the room. 

Morgan’s mind was completely blank and her body didn’t dare to move an inch, holding her breath as she waited for her father to process what had just been said, not even having the presence of mind to move off of him. Her body felt oddly cold as fear seeped through her; had she ruined it all? Had she thrown away their wonderful relationship just because of her feelings? In a rare flash of religiosity, she silently prayed to Naga to just put an end to being kept in limbo like this. 

Finally, it seemed as if her prayers were answered as Robin opened his mouth, still searching for the right words. “Wow…um…I don’t know what to say.” 

Remaining silent, she allowed him to continue, not trusting her voice right now. 

“Are…are you, you know, sure?” He asked carefully.

Frowning, she could feel herself getting angry at him for the first time in a long, long time. “What kind of question is that?! Do you think that’s something I’d confess just like that?! Don’t you think I know how-how weird it is, loving your own father like that?!” She asked, voice raised. She could feel all those emotions she had tried keeping bottled up bursting out. Her eyes teared up as she just wanted to get it all out into the open. “I’ve loved you for what seems like forever! You-You’re always there when I need you, a-and you’re always so kind and patient and I don’t even know how you put up with me but you’re always there for me and you’re always so fun to talk to and…” She talked too fast, needing to catch her breath as the tears kept streaming down her cheeks. “A-And I’ve been trying to convince myself that all I wanted to do was to tease you and make you find my mother but it’s just not true! I mean yes I want you to find my mother but I want you as well! I LOVE you, Father! More than anything in the world, not only as a daughter, but as a woman, too!” 

Her chaotic, ranting confession was not what she had had in mind the countless times she had imagined telling him her feelings. She had always imagined herself being more in control, calmly yet lovingly telling him of his positive traits and the profound impact he had on her, which had made her love for him blossom. This outburst hardly qualified as a confession, she thought, angry, sad and confused. 

As if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing – not that she could blame him – he muttered, “Wow…I-I’m sorry for not having noticed anything, Morgan. I always thought you were just making fun of me, or trying to get me horny and go get some other girl…”

Having calmed down a little bit, she tried smiling at him. “W-Well, that was definitely a part of it as well…” 

He offered a weak laugh in response. “Morgan…I…this is hard.” 

“Father, please…w-will this ruin or relationship? I’ve been so terrified of saying anything because I didn’t want you to think less of me or want to avoid me!” She brought a hand to her eyes, trying to dry them with the bottom of her palms. “I-If you want, w-we can just forget about this!” She half-pleaded, but he just shook his head. 

“No, no that would never be possible. Because…” He took a deep breath, then smiled warmly at her. “I love you too, Morgan.” 

“What?” 

“I love you, Morgan, more than you could ever know. Your intelligence, your company, your kindness, your radiant beauty…I love it all. I know that it must sound strange hearing that from your own father, but it’s the truth. I’ve just been terrified that you were just joking with me and that I would ruin what we had, that you would think I was some kind of pervert or deviant, and I was so afraid to lose you…” He explained, looking like he was holding back tears of her own. 

She tried looking for the right words, but like him, she couldn’t think of anything. “W-Wow…s-so we both…?”

“Yes.”

“And now we’ve both…?”

“That’s right.” 

“That’s…crazy…so what happens now?” She asked quietly, now crying tears of happiness, having to hold back the laughter in her voice. “I mean…everything will change now!” 

He laughed with her, but then looked like he remembered something, frowning seriously and muttering something under his breath. “That’s right, I’ve got one more confession to make. I, uh, actually…I actually have a relationship with, um, six other women…Honey, I swear to you that there’s a perfectly reasonable–“ 

“I know.” 

“Wait, what?” 

Stroking his chest and removing the two shoulder straps from his tank tops, she prepared one final confession of her own. “I know. I’ve been trying to make that happen, after all, so that you could find my mother.” She said, thinking of the best way to put this. “I don’t know who’re involved right now aside from Cordelia, but right now I don’t care. All I care about is you, Father; I don’t care if you’ve got more people who you’re sleeping with as long as you and me are in love – I don’t even care if you’re in love with more people, since you’ve got to find my mother anyway, after all!” She finished with a grin, not mentioning Tharja’s name just in case Robin would get angry at her for revealing so much private information.

His eyes widened, raising his hands to gently remove a few strands of hair from her eyes and stroke it back to behind her ears, the brief touch making Morgan feel warm and happy, now completely contrasting the weather outside 

“I see…It’s true that I’ve got feelings for the other girls as well but...”

“Good! I wouldn’t want it any other way, or that you’d end up neglecting my mother! You’ve got a lot of women to please now!” 

Raising his eyebrows at the sudden interruption, he chose his next words carefully, “Well, then let’s forget about all of that tonight, shall we?” He all but whispered, now stroking her legs. “Let me guess, if you know this much, you’re also behind why I’ve been feeling the way I have for a few weeks now?” 

Surprised, she nodded, hoping he wouldn’t get angry, but it wasn’t as if she could blame him if he did. 

But he merely laughed, though his voice was serious when he spoke. “I may be laughing, Morgan, because it managed to turn out so well for me, but you shouldn’t curse people like that, especially if they don’t know about it.” He said, surprisingly strictly even though he looked rather happy. “I need you to tell me all the details about the curse.” 

“R-Right!” She said, sitting up straight. At the end of the day, she was a dutiful daughter, one who rarely disobeyed a genuine request from her father. “Basically, i-it’s a curse that amps up what arousal is already there – that’s it; there’s no mind control or strange side-effects or whatever…um, barring bigger loads and an inability to make someone pregnant while it’s in effect, but it’s totally safe, I swear it! It’s a simple, very common spell in Plegia!” 

He laughed again. “Tharja taught it to you, didn’t she? She’s even more devious than I thought. I’ll have a word with her later, but I’m happy there’s nothing wrong with me. Seems a bit contradictory to have the curse in effect if you wanted me to find your mother; how did you plan to make me impregnate anyone if the curse makes it impossible?”

Really thinking Robin would’ve been more worried about any long-lasting effects, she sighed in relief, assuming he knew enough about magic to know it wasn’t a strong enough curse for anything like that. She beamed at him, feeling much more comfortable now that they had established their feelings for one another and he didn’t seem to be angry. “Right you are, Father! I would’ve stopped using it once I had confirmed you had one or more women you were seeing on a regular basis! I didn’t know if that thing with Cordelia was just a fling, so I kept going.” 

“Well…that might’ve been for the best, given the events that have led up to this point, wouldn’t you agree?” He asked softly. “Maybe you even need to keep casting the curse to make matters easier for me in the future as well, provided you inform me.” 

Taking the hint, she winked at him. “Sure thing! And if you ever feel like it’s getting hard to deal with the effects, you know where to find me…” 

Saying that, they both fell silent for a moment, both busy caressing each other but neither making the first move. Their feelings may have been made known, but it was another thing to act upon them and break such a taboo.

“Um, Morgan?” Robin began unsurely.

“Y-Yes?” She asked quietly, thinking this was it.

“I don’t think there’s any blood left in my lower legs.” 

Oh. Oh! She jumped off of him and stood up and he did the same, wincing at the stinging sensation of his sleeping legs. 

Straightening her skirt, Morgan put her hands behind her back and shifted her weight from one leg to the other, staying silent for a moment until she said, “No, you know what, screw this awkwardness, I’m going to kiss you for real and that’ll be that!” 

True to her word, she charged into him, pushing her body against his. She had to stand on her toes to kiss him unless he was bending down, cursing her shortness, but she supposed it made her look cuter, which was always a big plus. She brought her lips to his, barely able to keep her emotions or thoughts under control as she finally, finally was able to kiss the man she had loved for so long to her heart’s content. 

It took Robin a few seconds to return the favor, but once he did, he wrapped her arms around her, kissing her back with a passion that seemed to equal her own. She felt so safe, warm and loved in his embrace that she felt like she was melting, yet she held onto him, not wanting this moment to end. She could feel his tongue gently massaging her own, and she welcomed it into her mouth, letting out a small moan as he slowly began caressing her sides.

She broke the kiss slowly, reluctantly pulling her head away to get some air. Looking at him, she felt uncharacteristically shy, something she attributed to it being her first time doing anything like this; even though she knew many of her friends in the Shepherds were attracted to her, she would never have done anything with them, having her eyes solely set on her father. “I love you, Daddy.” She whispered, once again feeling the rush of calling him that. She knew she would shout it many times in the future behind locked doors, but for now, it was better to take it slowly.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He said, kissing her on the lips. “Do you want to keep going?” 

“What kind of question is that?! Hell yeah I do!” She burst out, pushing him down on the bed and seating herself on his stomach. So much for having a gentle first time, maybe she should slow down a bit. 

“Why, yes, Morgan, I also want to keep going, thank you for taking my feelings into account.” He deadpanned, his hands finding their way to the outer sides of her thighs. 

Chuckling awkwardly, she scratched the back of her head. “Sorry, sorry. May I kisseth thou, Father?” 

“What?” 

“Formal is my request for access to thy lips, My Lord.” 

He eyed her suspiciously. “Honey, if this is some kind of fetish, I’m not sure I…” 

“Oh for the love of…!” Morgan bent down and kissed him again, holding her hands on his shoulders. Her massive bust squished against his chest, loving the feeling of grinding her tits against him. She really needed to do something about this clothes-wearing nonsense soon though. She intensified her kiss briefly before she pulled back, her face remaining close to his. “There, let’s just continue with this, shall we?” 

Nodding with a gentle smile, he leaned up to peck her cheek. “Absolutely.” He tugged gently at her skirt, playing with the soft fabric. “How far do you want to go tonight though? We don’t have to rush anything, you know.”

Shaking her head, she sat up and crossed her arms. “Oh, you and me are having sex, there’s no getting around that.” She repositioned herself so that she sat on his crotch, grinning cheekily when she felt how hard he was. She felt her body becoming hotter by the second herself, a warmth that spread from her core that made her want nothing more than for him to fuck her. “I don’t think there’s any getting around that.”

“Fair enough.” He chuckled, adjusting his position so that he could remove his tank top, revealing his muscular upper body that made her almost drool just looking at. “Though I think we should take it easy tonight, don’t you?”

Beginning to grind against his cock, she brought a finger to her mouth as she stared at his abs, her free hand curiously tracing his muscles. “I was just thinking the same thing…” She mumbled. “Might as well get all this touchy feely stuff out of the way so we can fuck properly later.” 

Not giving him a chance to reply, she began untying her tie slowly with a knowing look. “I passed your test, didn’t I, Professor?” She said overly sweetly, playing her role as student once more. “You’ll reward me for this, won’t you? If you give me the highest grade…” She took off her tie and began unbuttoning her blouse, putting the button out of its misery as she freed up more space for her chest. “…I might even give you a special thank you present…”

Robin inhaled sharply, sucking in his lips and staring expectantly at her deliberately slow hand motions, waiting for the inevitable removal of the tight garb. Goodness, this really was what floated his boat, wasn’t it, she thought happily, having to remember to thank Tharja for the tip. 

She stopped her hands just as she was about to unbutton the final button, thinking Robin would have to wait just a little bit longer, having to make do with seeing half of her black bra, which admittedly made a poor job of concealing her breasts; it wasn’t easy finding ones that suited her – she had no idea how Noire did it! Maybe she sewed her own, she had never asked, strangely enough. Shaking her head, she stopped thinking about the only girl in the world she knew had a larger bust and focused entirely on her father and her role as his student, grinding against his cock even harder. 

“O-Oh! P-Professor!” She said, not trying to sound genuinely surprised, but deliver a special fantasy which seemed to please her father so. “Wh-What’s this? Are you already hard? Did you get hard just by watching your student prancing around in her tight, tight blouse and short skirt?” 

All he did was nod, not wanting to break the spell. 

Moaning in a much higher pitch than her usual voice, she continued, “You know, I’ve never been with a boy before…mm…” Wow, it felt so good to just grind against him that she had trouble remaining in character. “But you’re special, Professor! I don’t mind being a…naughty girl with you.” 

That seemed to have done the trick. No longer able to hold himself back, Robin grabbed her hips and grinded her against himself. She didn’t know whether to laugh at how easy it had been to push him over the edge, or to let herself be washed away by the pleasure she was feeling. She opted to do both, which came out as a nonsensical noise, but one that showed how much she enjoyed herself nevertheless.

Thinking it was time to match Robin, she unbuttoned the last button and threw her blouse to the back of the bed, her bra soon following, revealing her breasts in their entirety to him for the first time. She wasn’t shy about it though; she knew they were much, much bigger than average, yet perfectly shaped and with two pink, adorably puffy nipples adorning the center of them. While Morgan was satisfied with all aspects of her body save for maybe her height, they were no small source of pride. 

Their reveal was instantly greeted by a pair of greedy hands massaging them softly, which made her sit up straight and let out a surprised yelp. Hang on, it never felt this good when she touched them herself! 

“Ooh…mm…Daddy, yes…” She whispered, picking up the grinding where he left off. “Just like that…” 

He kept kneading them, never squeezing them too hard or being too rough, showing restraint since it was her first time, she suspected. She couldn’t help but to smile to herself at how careful and thoughtful he was, even in bed; it was so typical of him. 

As the teasing between her legs and massage to her chest continued, she felt a strong need to move it to the next level. Removing his hands from her, she jumped off of him and unbuttoned his pants, then slowly pulled them off, maintaining eye contact with him all the while, licking her lips in anticipation. Once they were off, she moved in to remove the simple, beige smallclothes, seeing once again just how huge his cock was, the tip of it sticking out of the garb. Not being near as gentle with removing his last article of clothing, she yanked it off and then resumed her position, keeping her thigh high socks and short skirt on, but since she wasn’t wearing any panties, she finally got into direct contact with it.

“Gods, it’s so big…” She said, pressing her hands against his chest as the two rubbed their sexes against each other. “It feels so good just grinding against it, it’s insane!” 

Robin brought his hands to her sides and slowly slid them downwards, his nails brushing against her skin, making her shiver. “You feel good, too. You’re so beautiful, Morgan.” 

She quickly leaned down to kiss him, feeling his warm chest against hers, thanking him for his compliment. “Thank you, it makes me happy to hear that from you.” She said, sounding more subdued than she preferred, so she lowered her face and began kissing his chest, looking up to him, raising her eyebrows rapidly and repeatedly. “You’re pretty hot yourself, I’ll have you know!”

Smiling, he suddenly grabbed her by the sides he had just been scratching and swapped their positions; she found herself staring up at his face, his white, spiky hair tickling her forehead, pinned to the mattress as he poked at her entrance with his cock. She couldn’t help but to moan, wanting nothing more than to get started; she had been looking forward to this for so long. With a nod, she signaled for him to begin, which he did, inserting the thick rod into her wet pussy. 

It hurt a bit at first, but thanks to Robin’s tender care, it didn’t last long at all. She had always planned on being the initiator, and she had far too many ideas in her head that she wanted to try out, but seeing as it was her first time, she allowed herself to be swept away by him. She allowed herself to moan loudly, to desperately claw at his back when something made her feel extra good, to wrap her legs around his lower back and bite down on her finger in an attempt at maintaining her sense of self, not wanting to become a blubbering, moaning mess on their first night together.

“Daddy…” She pleaded as she felt him sliding up and down inside of her faster and faster. “Please stay with me tonight! I’m so happy…aaah! I’m so happy I feel like I’m…uah…going to explode, and if I wake up and you’re not with me, I might panic!” She began tearing up again, unable to stop herself. She almost never cried, but this was a special occasion, after all; it was to be expected.

He stopped thrusting and leaned down to give her a sweet kiss, not one fueled by lust, but by love. “Of course, I won’t leave your side tonight. Just let me take care of you, okay?” 

Resuming his thrusts, her moans continued, holding her hands on her breasts to prevent them from smacking her in the face. “Thank you, Daddy, thank you!” 

She could feel herself getting closer, yet Robin looked as if he could keep going forever. She realized just how good at this he really must be. She felt amazing, but had no frame of reference, but she doubted many people had this kind of stamina, were this loving or this well-equipped. 

Digging her nails into the sheets, she shook her head as the thrusts intensified once more, panting in spite of not having been as active as her father. Her breasts started smacking against her face again now that she didn’t cover them with her hands, but this time she let them, feeling that holding onto something took precedence over controlling her oversized assets. Besides, Father probably liked it. 

Minutes passed, and she could feel herself unable to hold back. With a hoarse voice, she said, “Daddy, I’m so close! Uaaah…please, just a little more!” She didn’t mind asking him nicely; she had plans to make up to him for both his kindness and her own passivity tomorrow. She laughed inwards before her concentration and planning were interrupted by a spike in pleasure, her mouth opening and only producing a thick gasp. 

The older tactician put even more effort into his movements for the final push, and she once again wrapped her legs around him as if to guide him in. Then, as her resistance melted away, her vision went white, and she had the most satisfying orgasm of her life. Her body quivered and shook, she desperately reached for Robin and hugged him as hard as she could as he released wave after wave of hot, sticky cum inside of her, every load making it feel as if the whole sensation would begin anew. She felt as if she was flying when her vision returned, blurry at first, hugging her father who was now lying on top of her, both of them sweaty, yet thoroughly satisfied. 

Once he had caught his breath, Robin slid to the side, lying next to her and pulling her into a hug, resting her head against his chest. “You okay, baby girl?” 

“Uh-huh…thank you.” She said earnestly. “That was…incredible.” 

“It really was; you felt very, very good.”

“Hah! So did you.” 

They lay intertwined in silence for a few minutes, just catching their breaths and enjoying each other’s presence. Their shared heat and the warmth of the room made it feel like a secluded sanctuary from the rain. While Morgan had a few questions she wanted to ask, she knew she was just where she wanted to be.

And with that thought and the sensation of her hair being stroked lovingly, she fell asleep in Robin’s arms with a wide smile on her face.

-

Robin woke up the next day feeling oddly refreshed and calm in spite of last night’s events. It felt as if a piece of a puzzle had fallen into place, and while there would be problems moving forward, he had no doubt that they had made the right choice together, since it seemed both of them had been waiting for the other to make some kind of move for a long time. 

Looking down at the still-sleeping woman, he could feel his heart beating faster just from her enchanting beauty alone, the messy hair partially covering her eyes, the wide hips which were on top of his own as she had thrown a leg over him, and the huge chest which had long been a source of confused frustration pushing against him, squished between their two bodies. She somehow looked even more gorgeous now than she ever had before, maybe because he had finally stopped coming up with excuses to not feel attracted to her. 

The rain was still falling outside, and he wondered what time it was. Thinking he should prepare for work, he woke up his sleeping companion with a gentle shake. 

Morgan slowly opened her eyes, looking up at her father with a small smile. “Good morning.” She said happily, adjusting her position so that she could kiss him. “Ma~n, I don’t remember ever sleeping that well!” 

He chuckled. “You and me both, honey. It sure was an eventful night yesterday.” 

“Yeah…” She said, thinking about something. She said up and crossed her arms, and he sat up as well, hugging her from behind. “Will everything change now?” 

Taking a moment to think, he replied, “Yes, but hopefully for the better.” 

She giggled. “Even better? Wow, I thought we had it pretty good already! Well, why not strive to improve?” She said jokingly, then turned around to kiss him again before standing up, giving him a good look at her big, tight, round butt. It must’ve been almost as big as Cynthia’s, he reasoned, feeling himself getting hard just from seeing that alone, even though Morgan’s curse had supposedly passed for this week. 

“I’ll still kick your ass at board games though.”

“Hey, wait, what?! That’s never happened!” She protested loudly, putting her hands to her sides. “I don’t ever remember you beating me in three separate games in a row, nope, not at all!” 

There was something comforting in the way she acted; in spite of what they had done, it didn’t seem like their relationship would change drastically, at least not outside of the bedroom. “Uh-huh, sure you don’t.” He stood up, grabbed his clothes and headed for the door, turning his head around once he stood in front of it, hand on the handle. “I’ll go take a bath; I should get ready for work.” 

Immediately, she replied, “Want me to join you?” 

He almost reflexively told her to knock it off, but stopped himself, remembering how that was no longer a strange suggestion. Imagining all the fun they could have together there, he said, “Absolutely, but what about the maid?” 

“Meh, I’ll write a note in the kitchen telling her we’ll need the entire house today. I don’t think she’ll mind.” Morgan replied with a shrug, opening the door and walking down to the first floor, not bothering to put on any clothes. “Get the water ready!” 

Impressed by her flippant attitude towards being found out, he left her room, put the clothes in his own and then went into the bathroom, grabbing a bucket of water and pouring it into their spacious bathtub, repeating the process twice until it was filled, then he warmed it with a weak fire spell until it was just the right temperature. Submerging himself, he stretched out his arms and let out a sigh, boyishly excited at getting to share his bath time with Morgan.

Just as he thought that, she walked into the room with a smirk, walking slowly towards the bathtub. “Done.” She said. “It’s just you, me, and a big damn house all to ourselves.” She climbed into the bath, positioned herself on his outstretched legs and feathered his chest with her fingers, looking down on it as if she was thinking. “Now, what should we do with that?” 

“Well, I’m sure we’ll have plenty of fun before I go to work.” He said, but was surprised when Morgan shook her head with a chuckle. 

“You’re not going to work today, that’s for sure.” 

“Oh?” 

“No. Leave work for tomorrow; I’ll help you with whatever paperwork you’ve got, and I know Lord Chrom would approve of that.” She said, looking at him with a predatory grin. “You and I will spend the entire day fucking like crazy. We’ve got the lovey dovey touchy feely stuff out of the way, now we can focus on the fun stuff!” 

It was almost a relief to hear all that, since it proved it was still the same old Morgan, just with a different role than before. Unable to resist such a tempting offer, and not having any urgent matters to attend to, he accepted the proposal with the same smile his disciple showed him. “Well, I can’t really say no to that, can I?” 

She kissed him, then sat down properly, leaning against his chest. “I’m glad we understand each other.” She was silent for a moment, bringing the glass bottle of liquid soap closer to them so that it could be used whenever they felt like it, then spoke again, “You know, if the curse has passed, do you want me to apply it again? I mean, you might need that little extra if you plan on surviving the day and then go on to please all those other girls.” 

Naturally, he had been quick to recognize the curse’s strengths yesterday, and had even planned on asking for it himself, scary though it was to ask to be affected by dark magic. Still, while not a Plegian mage, he knew enough about curses to know it wasn’t a particularly potent one, and he trusted both Tharja and Morgan with his life, so the potential side-effects didn’t really frighten him. “That might be a good idea. How do you do it?” 

“Well…” She said, turning around, plucking a single strand of hair from his head, muttered some incantation and then touched him seemingly at random, then sat on the opposite side of the bathtub, facing him. “Done.” 

“Wait, really?”

“Sure, it’s a very physical spell and thus requires physical contact, unlike many other curses, or at least that was Tharja’s simplified explanation. You probably never noticed because I’m always touching you anyways!” She said, looking down. “So~, just tell me when you’re feeling something! Maybe it helps if I do this…” She reached for the soap and began rubbing it over herself, covering her body in a white liquid that made her skin shine. She grabbed her breasts and gave them special attention, looking at him as she did so, making a few whimpering sounds and sighed contently when she released them, making them bounce and show their full weight as they returned to their original position, looking unbelievably perky in spite of their size. 

Whether it was because of the curse or not, Robin’s body reacted instantly at seeing her touch herself everywhere, making appreciative noises as she caressed every inch of herself. His penis grew and hardened as he took in the sight. 

Checking on his ‘progress’, she looked down and laughed. “Wow, that was quick!” She moved over to his side and leaned against his back again. “Feel free to massage my boobies, they’re yours to do with what you will.” She then lowered her voice and turned her head around. “I’m going to make up for how well you took care of me yesterday, Daddy.” 

“Well, don’t mind if I do.” He said, almost unable to control himself. He took the huge mounds into his hands and moved them all over her to smear out more of the lotion, occasionally tugging lightly at her nipples, Morgan shaking with every pull. It was incredible just how big her breasts were, he thought, his hands not nearly big enough to hold them. He leaned forward to kiss her on the neck, remaining there as he squeezed her breasts, slippery and wet from the water and the soap. 

Her reaction was beyond what he could’ve hoped for, letting out noises that were much more high pitched than her usual voice, biting down on a finger from time to time presumably not to sound too vulnerable or affected by it, but she couldn’t hide just how much she enjoyed herself. She leaned her head back against him, her wet hair tickling the lower area of his throat, and he could see her roll her eyes back into her head, something he would’ve expected to see at a much later stage of the day, not now. 

Feeling he should take advantage of what was clearly a far more sensitive spot than he had thought, he started kneading them harder, pushing them against each other in round, sweeping motions, occasionally rolling her nipples with his index fingers or pushing them into them breasts fairly hard to get even more reactions out of her.

It didn’t take long before she started sounding almost like she had last night, moaning loudly and rubbing her clit with one hand, smiling broadly as she bit down on a finger on the other, wriggling her body a little bit, getting comfortable as she pleasured herself. 

“Ma~n, you sure love my boobies, dontcha? You know, I was almost afraid for a while there that you only liked smaller ones, what with banging Cordelia and all.” She laughed mirthfully, then closed her mouth quickly to stifle a moan before continuing. “Oh yeah, that…maaah…reminds me; who else is in this little harem of yours? I want to know who might be my mother!” 

A fair question, he thought as he kept fondling her huge mounds. “Well, you already know about Cordelia, so that leaves Noire, Tharja, Severa, Cynthia, Olivia – and now you.” He added, clumsily kissing her from the awkward angle in which they were sitting. 

Her eyes lit up like a flame. “Wait, wha~t!” She sat up, lying on top of him while gently rubbing his cock, beaming at him from only a few centimeters away. “That’s insane, Father! A Princess? Severa?! NOIRE?! – You FINALLY did something with Noire! Goodness gracious, that took you long enough!” 

Wincing, he asked abashedly, “That long, huh?” 

“Duh!” She stretched out an arm, making sure to drive home the point of just how obvious it was. “That girl’s crazy about you and has been since, like, day one!” 

“You exaggerate, surely…”

“No I don’t, you knob head! Gosh, how did you ever get a bunch of hot girls to sleep with you if you’re this oblivious?” 

“Well, I was magically cursed with horniness and egged on by my own daughter.” He reminded her dryly. 

She beamed at him. “Thank heavens for that, otherwise you wouldn’t have gotten anywhere! You’re welcome, Father!” 

Ruffling her hair, he laughed. “Well, it’s not like I can be mad at you, considering how well everything worked out.” He said, pulling her in for another kiss. “So, who do you think is your mother?” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s something you should be able to answer better than I, Father.” She deadpanned. “Come on, you’re making me worry here; who knows what’ll happen if I don’t get born here?!”

Laughing again, he held up his arms. “Sorry, sorry, I promise I’ll get to work on it. However, allow me to rephrase that question: who do you WANT your mother to be?” 

Placing a finger on her lower lip, she looked sidewards, humming softly. “We~ll…do you think you banging Noire could give me bigger tits?”

“What the–? Do you want even bigger ones?” 

“Well, why not? Big boobies are awesome! I can deal with the expensive bras and back pain – there are, like, spells, staves, ointments and massages for that! She’s the only one with even bigger ones than mine, and really, that’s just unacceptable.” 

“Er…Regardless, I don’t think that’s work; I didn’t bother to check with Naga, I’m afraid.” 

Scoffing good-naturedly, she said, “Ma~n, what good are you for?” 

Rolling his eyes, he quickly pushed her head below the water then pulled her up again, waiting until she had finished sputtering and rubbing the water out of her eyes to kiss her, which she returned with a giggle, wrapping her arms around his neck, the motion causing some of the water to splash onto the stone floor. 

Their kissing quickly intensified and two pairs of greedy hands were eager to grab onto whatever they could reach, their wet bodies easily sliding up and down each other’s. Robin could feel his daughter beginning to grind her sex along his member, all while looking him in the eye with a challenging smile. 

“You know, Daddy, I hope you realize that even if we figure out who my mother is – and I’d assume it’s one of the ones you’re sleeping with already – I’m not going to allow you to stop fucking me.” She said, drawing circles on his chest with her index finger. “Of course, I also expect you to bed Mother at regular intervals – and whoever you have on the side, we wouldn’t want you to hurt someone. Just make sure me and Mother get our share.” 

He eyed her suspiciously, turning his head while still massaging her big, round butt. “Um, will you be monitoring my sex life?”

“Yupp! I’m glad we understand each other!” 

Deeming the conversation over, she quickly returned to kissing him deeply, rolling her tongue around his as she laughed contently at her previous declaration of keeping track of who Robin slept with and how often, leaving the man unsure of whether or not she was joking. As she held onto the tip of his cock with one hand to make it easier for her to grind against the bottom of it, however, there was nothing he could do but to shrug it off and help guide her movements, thinking that her curse would come in handy if he had to keep sleeping with so many women. 

…If any of the male Shepherds could’ve heard his inner monologue just now, he didn’t know if they would’ve laughed at him, told him to suck it up or gotten angry at his casual approach to being surrounded by so many beautiful women who wanted to bed him.

A quiet moan from Morgan brought him back to his senses, making him once again return his attention to the voluptuous woman grinding against his penis with a cheeky grin. He leaned back and let out a groan, showing his appreciation of the treatment he was receiving, feeling incredibly good even before they got going for real. He started to really notice the effect of his daughter’s curse, feeling more and more like how he had these last few weeks, his cock twitching in anticipation of what was to come.

Before long, the water which had felt so good started to feel like an unnecessary barrier between them. Without saying anything, they both stood up at the same time, leaving the bathtub together, impressed by how in sync they were. Robin took Morgan’s hand and guided her to the wall, pushing her up against it gently and leaning in for another kiss, hands on her broad, still-wet hips.

Getting easier access to her entire body made the older tactician move from her lips to her neck, then down to her chest and stomach, kissing her entire body in a straight line. He scratched her sides slowly as he started moving upwards again, planting a particularly deep kiss on her left nipple which made her spread out her arms along the wall and quiver a bit, the immense sensitivity of her breasts still apparent. 

Her entire body smelled of bath soap and still retained a certain shininess from when she had smeared it all over herself. His fascination with her body earned him another giggle from his daughter, who decided to take the initiative and grab onto his hips and push him against her, moaning once his cock pushed into her belly again. 

Seeing as she was so short, it would be hard to do anything while standing up unless they adjusted their positions. Thinking it was finally time to get things started, he placed his hands on the back of her thighs, and she smiled knowingly, wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing herself to be held up against the wall, lowering herself onto his erection before he had even assured himself his grip was strong enough. Feeling her outer walls rubbing against his glans made him close his eyes and mutter a single ‘fuck’, much to the delight of Morgan, who, in spite of her relative immovability, did everything she could to provoke more such reactions. However, he merely guided his cock inside of her, at first shutting her up due to the surprise, but then she let out a loud ‘oh gods yes’.

He followed it up by pushing her harder against the wall, holding onto her thighs even harder as he rode his cock up and down, her massive tits bouncing along with her and erect nipples grinding against his chest. He could feel her nails scratching his back none too gently as he buried himself to the hilt, though she at least had the decency not to make him bleed.

All the things he had wished for yet denied himself for such a long time were within his grasp. Now that they had admitted how they felt for each other and proceeded to show it in the calmest, most sensitive way one could expect when it came to Morgan, they both felt that they had more leeway to go all out. With that thought, he picked up the pace and could feel the legs that held onto his lower back tighten their grip in appreciation.

As he slid in and out of the wet passage at an ever-increasing speed, Morgan’s moans intensified, trying desperately to kiss him, but as she bumped up and down wildly, she realized it was futile and instead used her left arm to grab onto one of her tits and sucked on it, tugging at the nipple with her teeth, giving it a hearty squeeze as her dark purple hair flew in all directions as she was being rocked against the wall.

This kept up for a few minutes, until Robin felt like they needed to spice things up again. He let his daughter down and told her to place her hands on the wall and stick her ass out, which she did, offering him the big, round, perfectly smooth cheeks to hold onto as he jammed his cock into her pussy once more, being able to use much more force in this position.

He could feel himself getting closer. She was just too tight and too soft not to lose oneself in, her slick walls tightening around him in a welcoming embrace that seemed to never want to end. Morgan’s arms shook every time he buried himself to the hilt, occasionally screaming the words ‘yes, Daddy, yes!’ with a voice that left him hungry for more. 

As the younger tactician loudly proclaimed how close she were, he held in his own orgasm as best he could until she hit her climax, fully letting go and shooting a huge load of cum into her pussy, followed by two smaller ones that made Morgan quiver. 

Pulling out of her, he took several deep breaths as he patted her back. She was still leaning against the wall, her messy hair covering her face to the point that he couldn’t tell whether or not she was fully satisfied.

However, he needn’t have worried, because she soon turned around with a huge grin on her face, stroking her belly. “Wa~h, that was amazing, Daddy! I’m so warm…and sweaty again, but hey, the water’s not going anywhere. Speaking of not going anywhere…”

She winked at him and dropped to her knees, holding onto the back of his thighs before she started licking his cock from shaft to tip, careful to not let any of the white liquid go to waste. Unable and unwilling to protest against the loving aftercare he was receiving, Robin simply stroked his daughter’s hair. She looked up at him, grabbing his still-erect cock with one hand and licked it slowly, licked her own lips even slower, then winked at him once more before returning to what she had been doing, giggling to herself. 

“Welp, time to really make you feel good!” She said, suddenly guiding his cock into her mouth, filling it completely. This his shock, he saw that she could take in the entire length into her mouth, a feat he thought only Tharja was capable of. A spell of dizziness hit him as the enchanting sound of her mouth bobbing against his member filled the room, making him even hornier than he already had been. 

“Fuck, sweetie…” He breathed, holding onto her head, though he didn’t guide her movements, choosing to let himself be fully taken care of by his daughter. 

Quickly stopping her service, she looked up at him with a cheeky smile. “I told you I’d pay you back for taking such good care of me yesterday! Now, enjoy your little present, Daddy!” 

She quickly resumed, and Robin just leaned back and enjoyed himself, taking in the sensation of his cock being thoroughly pleased by his daughter as her breasts bumped into his legs, the soft feeling contrasting the pure bliss he felt just a few centimeters higher up. 

A few gagging sounds and teary eyes told him she was really giving it her all, and while he was worried she’d overdo it, he trusted her to know her limits – if he had asked her if she was alright, she would’ve just sighed and called him overprotective anyhow. She looked up at him with wide eyes as if she knew what he was thinking, laughing in spite of her mouth being completely stuffed, leading to a thick, low noise that vibrated along his length. The signal calmed Robin, who grabbed ahold of the sides of her head and helped guide her along his cock, pushing her all the way down slowly before pulling her back at the same speed. However, that slower pace didn’t last long, as Morgan looked up once more with squinted eyes as if wondering if he was being serious. She then started sucking him off much more quickly, far faster than what Robin had had in mind, not forgetting to use her tongue to lick and tease him.

He opened his mouth, but no sound would escape. His hands found their way to the top of her head, which he gripped tightly, grabbing a fistful of dark, damp hair which provided a small outlet of the excess energy he felt while being serviced by Morgan. He still couldn’t get over that she could take all of it into her mouth, just like Tharja, but he saw no need to question it, surrendering instead only to the sensation of her mouth reaching all the way.

The heat within him was quickly building once more, the inevitable outcome of what his daughter was doing approaching with an immense speed which was only hastened by the sound of the gagging, moaning sounds and deep breaths released between long intervals escaping her lips. The fact that she enjoyed herself so thoroughly was something Robin appreciated, finding it easier to relax and fully take in the moment knowing that, grabbing the back of her head now and matching her rhythm, making sure she didn’t slack off towards the end and continued sucking all of it. 

With a thick, surprised yelp, Morgan understood he was close, gingerly fondling his balls to make the most out of the few remaining moments. That set the senior Shepherd off almost instantly, letting out a groan as he pulled out of his daughter’s mouth and sprayed the second load of the day all over her face and chest, much to her surprise; he assumed she may have wanted to swallow it, but judging by the sheer amount which coated her entire upper body white, he doubted she would’ve been able to. 

Thick globs of white trickled down her face as she leaned back and breathed heavily, holding up the arm she wasn’t leaning herself on and breathed, “Wow…there’s so much…” She took a few more deep breaths, both of them remaining quiet as they relaxed, then she stood up on shaking legs and walked past him to the bathtub, washing herself off with a small laugh. “Guess you’ll have to use another batch of water now, Father! Gods, there really is much!” 

“Ah, yeah, I guess.” He said, scratching the back of his head as he watched his daughter wash off the last spot on her chest, still turned on by just watching her naked body. “It felt really good, so…” 

“It did, huh?!” She said, standing up in the bathtub and leaning forward, hands clasped in front of her. “Well, I told ya I’d pay you back! I’m just glad the first time was such a success!” Her eyes narrowed with a smirk, sitting back down and grabbing the bath oil casually. “I think I can outdo myself after a bit more practice though. Good thing we’ve got all day!”

Smiling, he sat on the edge of the bathtub and stroked his daughter and newest lover’s cheek, pulling her in for a soft, sensitive kiss, contrasting what they had done just mere moments ago. Looking forward to an entire day to spend with this beautiful woman, he said, “I’m looking forward to seeing your progress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride, huh? I hope you all liked it! It turned out a bit more vanilla than I would've liked, and Tharja's scene felt a bit short, but I think it turned out well enough, and knowing Morgan, she'll just get lewder with time. 
> 
> Now, it's finally time to vote for the next chapter again, but we're doing it a little differently this time around. You'll all be voting for a sex-focused threesome chapter, but there are a few things to keep in mind:
> 
> 1) Robin has to be involved, and you can only vote for women already in the harem. This means you can vote for Noire, Cordelia, Tharja, Severa, Cynthia, Olivia and Morgan. If you want to see the two most submissive girls in the story together, vote for Cordelia and Noire, if you want to see a pairing that has probably never been done before, vote for Cynthia and Tharja. There are a lot of possibilities here!
> 
> 2) I want you to present a premise, either a basic or a more detailed one. Describe the location, the underlying plot, things you want to see, how you imagine the character interactions, positions, etc. Essentially, write whatever comes to mind that you want to see! - Oh, but just writing "lol Robin sucking on Noire's tits" is not a premise.
> 
> 3) It has to make sense within the context of the story. Asking for characters to act, well, out of character or for it to suddenly become winter or things like that will not be tolerated. I also ask you to hold back on the stranger, more fringe fetishes; I probably don't need to spell out what I mean by this, but if you suggest things very, very few people would like and that most people would find appalling - and that I would never want to write about - your premise won't be chosen.
> 
> 4) Naturally, I will be taking everything you write into consideration, but I reserve the right to take an idea and change it so it fits or combine it with another. If no ideas sound good, or if this just doesn't work out, I might just go by the pairing which has the highest number of votes and come up with the premise myself, or I might just cancel this special chapter in its entirety.
> 
> TL;DR: vote for two women already in the harem and come up with a premise that makes sense within the context of the story.
> 
> That might sound a little convoluted, and I may seem a bit harsh when it comes to the rules. I really love to have some interactivity with my readers and get a feel for who and what you want to see moving forward, but since I've never done something like this before, I figure it's important to flat out say that I'm inexperienced with holding these kinds of "polls" and that if it doesn't work out, it just doesn't work out. 
> 
> Oh, and please tell me what you thought of this chapter! I worked hard on it, after all, so just answering the poll without commenting on what I've written (unless you've skipped the chapter because of the incest) would be so cold!


	12. A Picnic Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! I'll go into more details on how the chapter turned out the way it did in the bottom notes, but I should tell everyone here that this chapter features light bondage and domination. It's 100% consensual and between characters older than 18 like in all of my stories, but I know it's just not some people's cup of tea even if it's very mild.

There was a pleasant buzz in the air as Robin and Cordelia walked along a small market in the town of Greenspring which lay twenty minutes west of Ylisstol. Thanks to the temperature being just right and the sun shining down on the many stalls which were set up along the quaint hamlet’s old roads, more people than usual were out and about, looking for things to buy and local specialties to eat, but it was still nothing compared to the busy streets of capital. 

Walking down a path where they sold more food than clothes and other trinkets, Cordelia clapped her hands together cheerfully. “Robin, what would you say about a little picnic?” She stood in front of a stall and hummed as she inspecting the meat on display, a finger pressed to her lower lip. “The surrounding forest is absolutely breathtaking, and if I remember correctly there’s a lovely little field next to a small river where we could enjoy our meal in peace.” 

The whitehaired man laughed a little at her sudden enthusiasm, feeling they were both in good spirits after having spent a pleasant early day together, and the thought of food was indeed very appealing. Naturally, he suspected there was another reason to her wanting some privacy, seeing as they couldn’t display any form of affection that would seem inappropriate out in the open due to some people recognizing her and a handful even knowing she was married with another man. 

Looking at Cordelia in casual clothing was always a delight; she was wearing a pair of very small, very tight, blue shorts which he hoped she had put on just for him, her large, round butt pushing the fabric to its limits and making it look even bigger than it already was. Her top was just a simple, white tank top not very different from the ones he usually wore, though he could tell that it was made of a finer cloth and accentuated her long, slender figure better than his loose garb ever did. The Pegasus Knight Commander had always carried herself with grace and dignity few people could ever hope to pull off even if they tried, so even though what she was wearing nothing special at all, her radiant beauty shone through. 

The cherry on the top, however, was how she was wearing her impossibly long, beautiful, crimson hair in two girly pigtails, tied together by the same pink ribbons she had worn during his last visit to her house. She knew how much he enjoyed seeing her in them, and thus it was infuriating to not be able to touch her or kiss her whenever he pleased. 

“A picnic sounds great; what’re you in the mood for?” He replied, checking out another stall. “They’ve got some delicious-looking skewers here.” 

She walked over to him, crossing her arms. “Hmm, isn’t it still a bit too hot for a lot of meat? – Ah, but look, they’ve got ones with only vegetables as well! That’d be perfect for me.” 

Raising an eyebrow, he turned to his friend, meeting her eyes which were only a few centimeters below his own. “You’re not watching your weight, are you? You train all the time, so I think you can eat whatever you want.”

She raised a hand and wagged her finger, tsking patronizingly. “Robin, you’re supposed to adjust your diet after the weather and the seasons; right now, I’m sure you’d get optimal enjoyment out of a lot of vegetables like these vegetable skewers or a healthy salad with a few slices of fish. Large amounts of meat are meals more befitting of winter, wouldn’t you say?” 

“…No? If you ask me, meat’s always good.” 

Sighing, she said, “Goodness, that sounds like such a Vaike thing to say.” 

“And you’re sounding an awful lot like Virion.” 

“He would’ve agreed with me.”

“Of course he would have; he would’ve agreed with anything you say because you’re a woman and he’s Virion, married or not.” 

She opened her mouth but quickly closed it. When she realized she had no counterarguments, she let out a melodious laugh that would’ve lifted anyone’s spirits. “Fine, you can have your meat skewer.” She turned around to order, and Robin had to resist the urge of making a crude joke about her tasting his meat skewer, feeling very childish all of a sudden. 

After Robin bought some water and a small bottle of wine for them to share, the two made it out of the small town and headed towards the forest which, Cordelia said, she had flown over many times. The cobblestone road out of town split off into a rougher path leading into a grove, and before they knew it, they were surrounded by trees and the scent of moss and flowers. The red-haired woman giggled suddenly, looked around to make sure they were alone, and wrapped her arm around Robin, kissing him on the cheek and resting her head on his shoulder as they kept walking forward together. 

“Finally…” She said, relieved. “Don’t get me wrong, I very much enjoy your company ad have had a lovely day, but it’s hard to keep my hands to myself.” 

He kissed her on the head and placed a hand on her side, the feeling of her wide hips swaying as they walked made him forget all about food and the beautiful surroundings for a moment. “I know exactly what you mean. You sure no one will come here?” 

“Pretty sure, it’s fairly isolated after all. I’ll be very disappointed if I’m wrong, because I had a very special…dessert in mind.” She said jokingly, distancing herself from him in order to show where exactly they needed to go, leaving Robin to fantasize about the kind of dessert he should treat her to. 

They kept walking on the path, then went up a hill, past more trees and a small clearing before Robin could hear the sound of rippling water, which told him they must be close to the field with the small river. 

Sure enough, a fair bit into the woods was a wide open field barring three trees spread out unevenly across it. It was covered mostly in lush, dark green grass, but there were also areas with yellow flowers dotting the landscape, and some hundred meters away was the river which seemed to run through a large part of the forest. It didn’t look too different from the view from his mansion, though there were naturally no houses around and the ground was much plainer, unlike the hills back home with the mountains in the distance. 

“Wow, this really is something…I’m glad you remember it just because you flew over it a couple of times.” He said, walking towards the water. 

She scoffed. “Robin, flying is my life; I must’ve soared above this place more times than I can count, so it’s only natural I remember the layout of the forest somewhat well. Besides, I’ve been wanting to take you here for a while now.” 

Smiling at her, he stopped, spun her around, kissed her on the mouth and then kept going. “Thank you, that makes me very happy to hear.” 

Grinning at him, she began opening her bag she had brought with her from home and pulled out a pink blanket for them to sit on, placing it a few meters from the river underneath one of the trees. Typical Cordelia, prepared for anything. 

Sitting down, she opened the simple bag the stall had given her for the skewers and pulled their food out, and Robin did the same with their drinks. It was a tranquil, refreshing feeling to spend some time out of town again and enjoy the scenic beauty of the Ylissean forests with one of his close friends. While the food and wine were great, the best part was talking to Cordelia about whatever came to mind, and the two took turns complaining about their workloads. 

Once they finished with their food, they each took an additional sip of wine before going to the small river to wash their hands and mouth, then they headed back to the blanket to sit down and keep talking, though this time they were sitting a lot closer to each other, running their hands along each other’s bodies, arms and legs, content in the knowledge of their privacy even outdoors. It didn’t take long before they forsook the conversation they were having in favor of kissing, both of them finding the other irresistible. Robin played with Cordelia’s pigtails with one hand as he caressed her slightly muscular yet still soft thighs, causing her to let out an excited, slightly embarrassed little laugh. 

“It has really been too long.” She said, adjusting her position to sit closer to him, granting him easier access to her body. 

“It really has.” He agreed, stroking her cheek, looking into her soft, brown red eyes. “Then again, any time spent away from you is too long.” 

She pushed him away from her good naturedly. “What a cheesy line!” She burst out with a laugh, then leaned closer to him once more to kiss him a bit more passionately this time, apparently appreciating his little comment regardless of what she said. 

Happy that she was as easy to please as always, he took control of the kiss and rolled his tongue alongside hers, pushing it down gently but with determination to show that he was the one in charge. She complied with his subtle command, letting him set the pace and direction of the kiss as he explored her mouth, her breath smelling faintly of wine, much like his own. She let out a few low gasps as Robin placed a hand on the back of her head and pushed her a bit harder against him, quickly getting worked up as she tugged lightly at her own tank top as if she was impatiently waiting for him to take the next step. 

Thinking of just how submissive Cordelia liked to be in the bedroom, standing in stark contrast to her usual personality, Robin stopped kissing her, leaned back against the tree with crossed arms and simply said, “Strip.” 

Taken a bit aback by the sudden command, she nevertheless nodded shyly and removed her top, slowly placing it to her side on the pink blanket as she looked at him unsurely, looking for confirmation that she should continue. After a gesture telling her to keep going, she undid her simple, blue bra and placed them next to her previously discarded garb. Her breasts were small, but they suited her physique perfectly, the well-trained yet still slender and soft build she had somehow made even more alluring and elegant when there was nothing to distract one’s eyes from it. 

She looked slightly downwards to the side, embracing the usual submissive role as she stood up, unbuttoned her shorts and let them fall down her long legs, leaving her in only her matching blue panties and sandals, her wide hips looking even more impressive without any pants to shield them. Her panties couldn’t hope to cover her entire rear, which was the largest, roundest and softest one Robin had ever seen, beating even the Commander’s underling Cynthia and his own daughter in terms of sheer size, which was no small feat. 

After a hesitant second, her panties soon followed the shorts, and she stepped out of her sandals, standing in front of him without anything to hide her body with, her cheeks tinted slightly red as she massaged her upper arm, the pigtails swaying in the wind making her look unusually girly. 

He stood up and ran his hand along her side, stopping to massage the side of her ass, which always stole his attention in the end. “Good girl.” He said, pleased that she had obeyed his command without question. She shivered at his touch, holding up her hands slightly defensively. “How does it feel to be completely naked out in the middle of nowhere?”

“S-Stop that…” She said, shielding her breasts and instinctively looked around. 

“What? I figured this gave you a thrill.” He replied, stroking her waist and belly, bringing his face closer to hers so that he could kiss her on the cheek several times. 

She let out a quiet moan, but was still a bit fidgety. “You’re awful! There’s no way I’d ever get a rush from something so crude!”

“Yet you stripped immediately when I asked, didn’t you?” 

“That’s…”

“Maybe you just want everyone to know how much you like obeying orders, or maybe you just like the idea of someone watching – maybe you want to make them jealous?” 

“N-No…” 

“Well, regardless of your reasons, you’ve done very well, Cordelia.” He said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply, almost having to hold her up as she was taken aback by the sudden action and melted in his embrace. Her reactions were priceless; no one got as into this as quickly as Cordelia. 

Grabbing her butt with both hands, he lifted her up slightly and pushed her sex against his erection, squeezing the huge cheeks hard while he maintained control of her tongue. She moaned into his mouth and removed her hands from her chest, placing them on his shoulder instead as she began grinding against him. Her long pigtails brushed gently against his forearms, and the thought that she had styled her hair like that just for him made him more excited than he already was; there was something special with someone wanting to dress up just for you, after all.

Robin made sure to explore every inch of her body, caressing her wherever he could reach without interrupting their rhythm. Her toned body pressed yet harder against him under his touches, adding a sense of urgency to her movements as he touched her just right, tightening her grip on his clothes.

Sitting down, he gently pulled her with him, her hair spilling over across his face, making him brush it aside with a chuckle so that he could keep kissing her, their tongues now clashing with increased fervor. He lay down, and she followed suit, lying on top of him and planting many, wet kisses on his face, neck and collarbones which were visible through his tank top, all while rubbing her pussy against his erection still covered by his pants. Feeling himself getting more and more worked up by the second, he once again grabbed ahold of her huge ass and pressed her as hard against his cock as he could, helping her grind against it. 

Then, in-between their giggling and moaning, Robin heard the sound of grass rustling behind the tree under which they were sitting. He immediately held up a hand to stop Cordelia, who looked surprised and terrified at the sudden halt, understanding that he must’ve heard something. She got off him and held her top over her chest as he stood up. “…Tharja?” He asked carefully, having had more practice with this sort of thing than most people. “Is that you?” 

There were a few seconds of silence before a meek, familiar voice peeped, “Um…no.” 

“Noire?!” Robin burst out as his apprentice stepped out of her hiding place, dressed in a summery yet modest flowery green dress. “What are you doing here? How did you know where we were?!” 

She looked between him and Cordelia, who still remained half sitting in a state of undress, playing with her fingers. “I…um, s-saw you in town when I was out shopping for fresh ingredients, so I sort of…followed.” She admitted, lowering her head so that her midnight black hair covered her face. 

Incredulous that she had managed to follow them without being caught, he said sternly, “You mean you stalked us.”

“W-Well…” She shifted in place, not meeting either of their gazes. She ran her long, thin fingers over her scrawny arms, thinking of what she should say, but she remained silent.

Cordelia cleared her throat, looking both uncomfortable and a little angry. “Would you mind leaving us alone, then? We were actually having a very pleasant time before you interrupted us.” 

While it had been rude of Noire to spy on them, Robin didn’t want Cordelia to stay mad at the girl; she had been a model apprentice and a good friend for a long time, and the last thing he wanted was for the women in his little group to start fighting between themselves, though he remembered that the air between them both had been stale during the festival a few weeks ago. It would be bad if things escalated, but before he could try to defuse the situation, Noire opened her mouth.

“…No, I’ll stay.” She said, looking at them both, a hint of Tharja flashing across her features. “We’re both sleeping with Robin, and I was the first one, so you’ve g-got no right to drive me away!” She took a step forward and hugged the whitehaired man’s arm hard, glaring at Cordelia. 

Oh boy, Robin thought. These two did not get along well, even though their preferences in bed were so similar. Shouldn’t that help them get along, somehow?

The redhead’s mouth stood agape. “Excuse me?” She stood up, still clutching her top against her body, almost forgetting she was still in the nude. “You’re just going to crash our picnic like this, like a spoiled brat?” 

Noire’s thin features sharpened, pursing her lips at Cordelia. “W-Well, it’s not much of a picnic; if I had been i-in charge of planning this, I would’ve cooked for Robin myself!” 

“Wha–?! It was a spontaneous decision!” The Commander replied, holding onto one of Robin’s free hand, trapping him between them. “Besides, if I had seen you two in town, I would’ve left you alone like a normal, sane person!” 

Breaking free from the two women who seemed to be wanting to start a long, loud argument, Robin stood between them with his arms stretched out, looking from one of them to the other as he spoke. “Ladies, please, let’s not fight!” 

Cordelia tightened her grip on her top. “Just tell her to go away!” 

Robin looked at Noire, who looked back at him with her large, dark eyes, holding her skinny arms in front of herself, looking both so innocent yet incredibly sexy as even the modest, breezy dress tightened around her chest which she framed between her arms. “Y-You wouldn’t want me to…go away, would you, Master?” 

Oh no, come on, this was not fair, Robin thought as his eyes inevitably fell on her breasts; even though they were fully covered, it was impossible not to stare at them. Besides, as he had noticed with Cynthia and Severa, his resistance to the puppy dog eye technique was virtually non-existent. 

Looking back at Cordelia, he shrug apologetically. “I…I can’t do that!”

Scoffing, Cordelia threw her tank top to the side. “Fine, I guess we’ll just have to continue what we were doing and she can watch from the sidelines!” She closed the distance between him and her in the blink of an eye, kissing him with a rekindled passion that had an incredible competitive edge to it. He couldn’t help but to notice that she occasionally stared at Noire even as she kissed him, wanting to provoke a reaction from the younger girl.

However, as Cordelia and Robin stopped kissing for a while, the former wanting to gauge Noire’s reaction, the black-haired girl simply smirked at her. “Hmm…what was i-it you said, Cordelia? Something about wanting to give Robin a ‘dessert’?” 

“…Yes?” 

“Well…it wouldn’t happen to be this?” She quickly bent down and stuck a hand into Cordelia’s open bag, pulling out a long rope and what looked like a paddle wrapped in a thick layer of pink rubber, much to Robin’s surprise – there was no ambiguity surrounding what Cordelia had had in mind when she took him here.

Stunned, the Commander snarled, “What do you think you’re doing, going through other people’s things?! Besides, how did you even know what was in there?!” 

Twirling the rope around, Noire replied with a forced casual tone, “I had a l-look when you went to wash your hands.” 

Cordelia muttered something under her breath, embarrassed by someone else seeing her not only naked but also what she had brought with her, which was something meant for Robin and her alone. “S-So what? What we do behind locked doors is none of your business, I’ll have you know!”

“I think you’ve got rather good tastes.” Noire said, smacking the paddle into her hand, testing its weight and density. “Though you won’t need a rope to be tied up. Isn’t that right, Robin?” 

Realizing what she meant, he scratched the back of his head. “Uh, that’s right; I can conjure up shackles of solidified wind for that. It feels much better, I’ve heard.”

“Oh it does…” Noire said, walking up to Cordelia and Robin, throwing the rope away but handing the paddle to the tactician, pushing the Commander slightly to the side as she kissed him, filling him with her scent of freshly cut grass. 

Cordelia shoved her to the side with her hips, knocking her to the side. “Excuse me, we weren’t done here. Be a good little girl and sit still in silence or something as you indulge in your twisted fantasies.” 

She calmly returned to where she had stood before, their sides and hips touching as they both fought for the space in front of Robin. “I think I’ll be just f-fine here, thank you.” She kissed Robin again, ignoring whatever retort Cordelia had planned, but then she quickly backed away again, smirking with an air of superiority once more. “B-But it isn’t exactly fair that you’re the only one who’s naked, s-so…” 

In spite of her shy, reserved nature, Noire was rather competitive. However, even that wouldn’t have been enough for her to suddenly start undressing in front of another person if it hadn’t been Cordelia whom she for some reason saw as a kind of rival even though she had explicitly stated that she liked the idea of Robin sleeping with more people. In fact, he was sure that if he had been with Tharja or even Morgan, Noire would’ve never been this assertive or even dared to follow them like this.

However, in spite of what he thought he knew, Noire got out of her dress and kicked off her shoes, showing her pitch black, small black panties and bra. Her body was very different from Cordelia’s; while they were both relatively tall, where Cordelia had some muscle, Noire had almost none, and her pale, milky white skin on her thin features made her look almost ethereal, but she still possessed a beauty that was almost unmatched. That wasn’t the only difference, however: Noire’s chest was also the largest one Robin knew of, being such a size that he figured a significant portion of her body weight must be allocated to her tits, the huge mounds standing in sharp contrast to the rest of her skinny body. 

It was clear that Cordelia was equally mesmerized by Noire’s amazing breasts; as soon as the slightly too small bra was undone, they jiggled a bit, revealing their full size, weight and shape, much to the Pegasus Knights astonishment. She had always been insecure about her small chest, so standing next to someone with such an impossibly perfect one made her look downwards and then cover her own. 

“Y-You know…” Noire said, swiftly removing her panties and placing them on top of her own pile of clothes next to Cordelia’s. “I-I have to sew my own bras, because I simply can’t find ones my size anywhere.” She continued, looking first at Cordelia, then at her chest which was still covered by her hands. She didn’t need to say anything more, the implication was clear.

“Ugh…” Cordelia grunted, looking sideways. 

Robin, almost forgetting he was still holding the rubber-wrapped paddle, raised his hands. “Now now, you’re both two very, very gorgeous women; everyone has different strengths, wouldn’t you say?” It was a generic response, to be sure, but he was still trying to find a way to cope with what was happening.

The redhead perked up. “R-Right! I don’t need constant back pains; I’ve got plenty of strong points!” 

“Th-Then why is Robin staring at my chest and not your other qualities?” Noire asked cheekily, bringing the man back to reality as she pushed her enormous tits against him. “Maybe you sh-should be a good little girl and let us have our fun.” 

“Grr…” Cordelia growled, standing next to Noire on the other side of Robin, looking determined to not let her new rival have her way. “I don’t need some mutated cow udders like yours to please Robin!” 

With that, the fight seemed to be on, and they both began kissing the whitehaired man all over. When one of them stopped kissing his mouth, the other quickly took her chance to get a taste of him. They began tugging at his clothes, running their hands over his back, chest, sides and inner thighs – it quickly turned into a mess, and Robin wondered if he’d suffocate since he was never given a chance to breathe properly. Sure, he could tell them both to stop what they were doing, but it was hard to think straight when he was being shown such competitive affection by two of the hottest people he knew, and it was always interesting to see a more demanding side of them sparked out of a unique rivalry. 

Dropping the paddle, he removed his usual tank top, prompting the girls to swarm stomach and smother it with kisses, both of them sticking to their on half of him as if they had agreed upon a set line in the middle. He was fairly certain that if either of them would intrude on the other’s ‘territory’, they’d start bickering again, so he did his best not to move too much, feeling a strange mix of horniness and awkwardness from the strange situation he had gotten himself into. 

However, when he felt it was getting hard to keep them both under control, a flash of inspiration struck him: Cordelia had wanted to be tied up, and he knew Noire loved that as well. Seeing as they both had similar interests, maybe it could work in his favor. Casting a glance at the tree next to them, he saw a thick branch to which he could tie them. Grinning to himself, he began channeling his wind chain spell, grabbing ahold of their wrists and bound the green, ethereal chains to the branch, pulling them away from him and leaving them hanging by their wrists a few centimeters above ground. 

They both let out surprised yelps as their arms were restricted, and another cry when Robin magically bound their ankles to the ground as well, making them spread their arms upwards and legs downwards, hanging in the tree in naked X-shaped forms. Cordelia squirmed, testing the bonds, but Noire knew better than to try; she knew she could blast through them if she needed to, but this was what she loved, and she trusted Robin completely. 

“What is this…?” Cordelia breathed, looking upward at her bound wrists. “They look and feel like chains, but they’re so smooth…” 

Walking up to them, Robin placed a hand on each of their sides and stroked them, happy to be in charge again, exciting though it had been to just let go of his control for a minute or two. “Like I told you before, this is my wind chain spell. I originally developed it for interrogation purposes and the like, but me and Noire found another use for it.” He moved over to Cordelia, his tone serious. “Of course, I can let you down whenever you want; I’m not going to keep you here against your will, but since I saw the rope, I figured you’d prefer this instead.” 

Cordelia’s eyes widened, then she looked over to Noire, obviously not sure whether or not she should agree to something like this when someone else was nearby – outdoors, no less! But, looking at Robin and then seeing how calm Noire was, she nodded weakly, surrendering to her urges. “Don’t worry about me.” She muttered quietly, though with a hint of excitement in her voice.

“Well, just tell me to stop if you want to get down.” He said earnestly, then clapped his hands and rubbed them, a million ideas of what to do with them both running through his mind. “Now, then, how am I going to punish you for fighting like that and putting me on the spot?” 

He hummed to himself loudly, walking in circles around them as he could pass through the chains at will, phasing through them without breaking their hold of his captives. There was around half a meter separating the two women, so he could touch them both at his leisure at the same time. He stroked their backs, scratching them from their shoulder blades to their asses, then cupping a cheek in each hand, though it felt like his hand mostly disappeared into Cordelia’s supple, soft skin rather than him grabbing it. 

The two women let out a gasp each, remaining silent and not even looking at each other. He should really force them to play nice with each other somehow, he thought as he stood in front of them again, rubbing his chin as he planned his next move. Their slender bodies seemed to shine in the sun, tied up for him to enjoy. Before Morgan successfully conspired to reignite his sex life, he would never have thought women like Noire and Cordelia would ever be interested in something like this, but it went to show that everyone wanted different things in the bedroom, regardless of what one’s personality outside of it was. 

Walking up to Noire, he traced a finger from her solar plexus to her lower belly. Unlike Cordelia, there were no abs interrupting his trajectory downwards, and his hand looked considerably larger against her body than it did against the redheads. Even though she was a very skilled archer and had lived a life of hardship, Noire had always been physically weak, but she had grown immensely as a person during her time in this timeline, and she had never let her relative frailty stop her not only from doing what was right, but also experiencing whatever the world had to offer, which was one of the reasons she had wanted to practice magic with him. 

“What did I ever do to deserve a disciple like you, Noire?” Robin asked with a warm smile, rubbing her stomach and sides. 

She blushed at the sudden comment, going from her role as the submissive disciple to the timid, loving girl she really was. “Wh-Where did th-that come from?! I-I’m nothing special!” 

Ignoring Cordelia who audibly rolled her eyes, Robin temporarily lowered Noire’s bindings and kissed her lovingly on the lips, the archer shaking in spite of her bounds to the point where the feather on her headband looked like it was vibrating. 

“Don’t belittle yourself like that, you’re wonderful.” He whispered, stroking her cheek before hauling her up again, her stomach once again near his face. 

As Noire closed her eyes and shook her head as if to dispel her shyness, Robin walked over to Cordelia, who looked like she was going to try to resist him, not wanting to give him the pleasure of having his way without a fight. He remembered her having done that before, of course, though it had never lasted long. He placed a hand on her stomach as well, feeling the muscles underneath her somewhat darker skin – though he supposed anyone had ‘darker skin’ in comparison to Noire and Tharja. 

Cordelia remained silent, and so did Robin, until he looked like he had figured out what he wanted to do next. Skeptical of his sudden change of expression, she carefully asked, “What are you planning now?” 

“This.” He merely replied, standing between them and suddenly inserting two fingers into their wet, tight pussies, catching them both off guard. 

“Hyaaa?!” They screamed in unison, Noire’s higher pitch drowning out Cordelia’s slightly more subdued reaction; the black-haired girl wasn’t afraid of showing just how much she enjoyed herself, but the Commander still held her reactions in check, not wanting to somehow embarrass herself further in front of someone else. Naturally, her reaction was quite visible anyway; she fought against her constraints at the same time as she rocked her hips against his fingers.

Laughing to himself as their moans filled the air over the otherwise tranquil field, he said, “I wonder who of you will come first!” 

In spite of themselves and what was happening, Noire and Cordelia looked at each other, both of them closing one eye and breathing heavily as their bodies were wracked with pleasure. The subtle message was clear: neither of them wanted to reach their orgasm ahead of the other, turning the unorthodox sex into a personal battle of endurance.

The fingering continued, and while Noire threw her head back and let out high-pitched moans at regular intervals, Cordelia bit her lip, allowing only a few grunts to slip out. The redhead also struggled more against her bindings, shaking her legs and arms in vain it became increasingly difficult to keep her mouth shut. The wet sounds emerging from both of the female Shepherds only increased in frequency, and as Cordelia shook her hips around she realized there was nothing she could do but to let the pleasure roll over her.

Robin was quick to notice her resistance fading. “Looks like you’re finally ready to start enjoy yourself, Cordelia!” He remarked, twisting his finger inside of her to make sure he reached as far as he could.

“Gwah…a-as if…I would e-enjoy…haah!” Her voice trailed off as her half-shut eyes grew more unfocused, indicating that it was hard for her to concentrate on speaking right now.

A part of him wanted to leave her hanging there – both literally and figuratively – for being so rebellious, but at the same time he didn’t want to stop seeing her alluring body shaking in pleasure, her long, uncharacteristically girly pigtails dancing to her sides with every twitch. She was lucky he was such a merciful master, he thought with a mental chuckle, having a lot of fun playing his role. 

After making sure the branch to which his friends were tied was surviving the abuse of two women writhing in pleasure underneath it, he turned to Noire, whose thin frame was more still than Cordelia’s, though the motion of Robin’s fingers still made her enormous breasts bounce up and down to an unproportional degree. Her face was surprisingly peaceful so far, enjoying every second of her current treatment, but seeing her mounds moving like that made the tactician want to step things up a notch, and he began thinking of all the fun things he could do with his disciple’s chest and how he could provoke a more fitting expression from her. 

About two more minutes later, the two women’s bodies had grown hotter and their skin had turned faintly reddish, both as a result of the weather and them moving to such a degree because of his touches. Their breathing was a tad shallow now, and their mewls and gasps had risen in pitch since the start. It was clear that they were both approaching their climaxes, but because of his earlier comment, he assumed they wanted to see who could hold it in the longest. He admitted that he was curious to see that for himself as well; Noire may have been far less physically strong than Cordelia, and he wondered how long she could last in any such competition against an opponent like the Pegasus Knight Commander, but on the other hand, Cordelia had shown to reach her climax very quickly, and they seemed to have a profound effect on her, as she more often than not passed out when she had reached her limit. 

A sharp gasp escaped the redhead’s mouth as she leaned forward as much as she could, her eyebrows furrowed as if in deep thought, but her mouth was wide open, showing she was probably on her last legs. Robin looked over to Noire, who had a wide smile on her face, but she looked like she could last a bit longer. 

Just as he thought that, Cordelia leaned backwards again as much as she could and began rolling her hips desperately against the tactician’s fingers, letting all the moans and cries she had tried quelling out in a single mess of a sound. Her entire body tensed up as she came hard, then she eventually relaxed as Robin stopped moving his fingers, dangling tiredly from the branch as he dedicated his remaining attention to Noire.

“Hahaha, I-I did it! I-I beat Cordelia!” She laughed, beaming at Robin like a puppy expecting praise. Her reward was his full attention, and all while maintaining the grin on her face, she came not long after her rival, allowing herself the sweet release she had denied herself for a while now, tensing her arms to the point where it looked like she was trying to pull herself upwards. 

Robin removed his hands from the two panting women, allowing them to catch their breath before he continued, his fingers wet and sticky from the previous exercise. Thinking of a way to remedy that, he lowered Cordelia to the ground, the magical chains expanding from the trees until she was on her knees, her ankles and wrists still bound, though she was no longer suspended in air. As soon as she looked up at him to ask what was going on, he unceremoniously inserted the fingers which recently had been pleasuring her into her mouth, making her eyes widen as she let out a muffled grunt of surprise. 

“Wh-What?! Hng…nn!!” 

“Well, I’m not walking over to the river again to wash my hands; who knows what Noire might find in your bag that time.” He joked, looking over at the still-bound Noire catching her breath, her chest rising and falling in a hypnotizing fashion. However, for now, he wanted to focus on Cordelia, so he turned to her again and said, “Clean my fingers.” 

She looked like she wanted to protest, but after a few seconds of silence she began licking them, using her tongue to clean him of her own juices. Her long tongue brushing against him felt warm, and her hot breath warmed his entire hand; judging by how she discreetly licked them a little faster as time went on, he suspected she was rather enjoying herself as well. 

When he pulled out his hand, she turned her head to the side and spat, glaring at him for what he had made her do as a thin trail of saliva trickled down the side of her red lips. There was a hint of defiance in her eyes, as well as anger at having orgasmed before Noire. Robin couldn’t help but to smirk at her, seeing her in such a state.

“You’ve got something you want to say?” 

“Oh, we’re going to have a talk when you’ve had your fun.” She said with a huff, looking up at the branch and tugging at the ethereal chains with a grunt of frustration. 

At first he was a bit surprised by her tone, but the twitch upwards of the sides of Cordelia’s lips told him she was just in character. Calmed by that, he quickly shoved his other two fingers into her mouth, making her taste Noire’s juices. 

“Hngh!?” Her eyes widened once more as he pressed the fingers deeper inside, making her lick them instinctively, not needing a command this time around to get started. She was more timid at first, understanding where his fingers had been, but just like last time she grew to pick up the pace slowly but surely, tasting Noire’s juices with an uncertain look. 

However, Robin wasn’t done. When she had finished, he placed his hand over her mouth, making sure she couldn’t spit it out. “Swallow.” He ordered, much to her shock. 

She looked at him as if he had gone mad, but he met her gaze without faltering. She shook her head slowly, which made him sigh dramatically as he pulled her head back by the pigtails with one hand, still closing her mouth with the other. That way he could make sure Noire’s nectar flowed down her throat whether she liked it or not. 

When he let go, she coughed, leaning forward as much as she could with her arms still held up above her head, her hair brushing against the grass. 

“So, who tastes better, you or Noire?” He asked with a laugh, looking at Noire to make sure she was watching too, which she was, delighted at seeing the rough treatment of her rival. Her words of enjoying the thought of him being with other women echoed in his mind, figuring this must be turning her on immensely. 

Cordelia spat to the side again, trying to stand up, but she was still in a forced sitting position. “Hah…hah…Robin, just wait until I get my hands on you…!” She threatened, snarling ferociously at him. 

With an indifferent shrug, he snapped his fingers, releasing Noire from her chains. The younger woman fell to the ground with a surprised ‘eep’, but landed nimbly on her feet, rubbing her wrists and looking questioningly at her teacher. “You won’t get your hands on me.” Robin began, walking over to the blanket where they had been eating, picking up the rubber-wrapped paddle Cordelia had brought with her. “However, Noire will get her hands on you, while I’ll be using your little toy here.” 

“Huh?!” Cordelia gasped, her mouth opening. “W-Wait…y-you don’t mean?” 

“I do.” He confirmed, walking over to Noire, embracing her passionately and turning her on further by kissing her deeply, rubbing one of her enormous, soft breasts to further stimulate her. When he distanced himself slightly, he whispered into her ear, “Noire, your master has something he wants to request of you.” 

She inhaled sharply. “Anything.” 

“Well, I guess it could be more seen as a reward than anything else.” He kept whispering into her ear, causing her to shiver and grind against him as he spoke. “You’re free to enjoy Cordelia as much as you want – we’re going to turn her into a quivering, thoroughly satisfied mess; will you help me?” 

With a devilish grin, she looked over at her rival then back at him, nodding enthusiastically. “Of course, Master Robin.” 

The redhead’s face was wrought with worry as the two approached her, Noire standing in front of her as Robin positioned himself behind her, raising her up so that her head was just below the younger Shepherd’s, making sure that she’d have to look up at her rather than down. 

“Wh-What are you planning?” She asked, looking first to Noire, then she tried twisting her body so that she could look at Robin as well. “Y-You guys better tell me!” 

She was met with a slap from Noire, silencing her immediately with a surprised yelp, looking back in shock at the black-haired woman. Thankfully, while it was strange seeing Noire embrace her inner Tharja and other self which had been a very rare sight after the war, it was clear that the slap had not been very hard at all; as always, he could always rely on her to do what was expected of her, and he was sure there was no danger she’d get out of control.

Still holding her hand still after having slapped Cordelia, Noire spoke, “You’ve got no right to demand anything from us, given your situation. You should just be thankful we’re going to make you feel good.” 

“I can ask whatever I– kyaaa!” The redhead was silenced once more with another slap, though this time Noire let her hand rest on the older woman’s reddened cheek. 

“I didn’t know the Wing Commander of Ylisse was such an uppity brat.” Noire said patronizingly, rubbing her cheeks, then lowering her hand to her small chest. 

Cordelia looked down in horror at her hand. “H-Hey! Wh-Where do you think you’re…ah? Haaah…!” 

She was silenced for the third time within the span of a minute, though this time it was because Noire began squeezing the redhead’s breasts, roughly rubbing her thumb alongside the older woman’s erect nipples. The Commander’s body shivered, dangling her ass enticingly in front of Robin, who wondered if this was the opportune time to test out his new toy, but he figured he should wait a little and give the two women some time to get accustomed to their roles. 

Leaning her head back and pushing out her chest, Cordelia was at the mercy of Noire’s deft breast massage, something she most likely had quite a lot of experience doing. It seemed as if she knew exactly how to touch the Commander’s sensitive areas to provoke the best reaction. Cordelia’s previous defiance had been substituted by a shy, insecure moaning – her eyes were closed as if to avoid looking at either of them as she enjoyed this guilty pleasure. 

It was difficult to watch the scene unfolding in front of him and do nothing; it wasn’t every day you saw Noire of all people going all out and making another woman submit to her. He was so used to her being shy and quiet even though they had known each other for so long, but here she was, enjoying herself as she made Cordelia get lost deeper and deeper in a haze of pleasure. 

His disciple caught him watching and smiled knowingly at him, happy to see the reaction she was getting as his hungry eyes memorized every detail. With a giggle, she bent down slowly, her breasts hanging heavy and brushing against Cordelia’s, and began kissing her captive, catching her completely off guard as she had kept her eyes closed. 

Robin got the suspicion that Noire did so more for his sake than her own. She often looked up to make sure he was watching and made some exaggerated – though very welcome – movements with her tongue. She kept massaging Cordelia’s tits with one hand while she rested the other one behind her head so that she couldn’t wriggle out of the kiss, giving the black haired girl full access to her captive’s mouth. 

Once Noire felt like she had gotten enough out of kissing Cordelia, she let go of her head, letting it hang limply as she sat down on her knees, placed her hands on the older woman’s sides and began kissing her stomach, much like the two of them had done to Robin, though the archer soon moved upwards and began kissing the captive’s small breasts all over, until she finally decided to take her nipple into her mouth and suck on it as hard as she could, producing loud smacking noises every time her mouth left it. Cordelia began moaning once more, not used to her breasts getting this much attention, but it wasn’t until Noire began alternating between slapping them and kissing them gently as she began to truly sound needy.

Thinking this was as good a time as any to join in on the fun again, he rubbed the paddle under Cordelia’s spread legs which were still tied down by the chains and rubbed her soaking wet pussy, provoking yet another surprised yelp as she began twisting in place, able to do nothing but to enjoy the sensation. 

“Uaaah! Haaah…! This feels so good…this feels too good…!” 

“’Too good’?” Robin asked, stopping what he was doing with a smile that she could not see. “Want me to stop, then?” 

She tried looking back at him, but with her breasts stuck in Noire’s mouth, she could move even less than before. “N-No, no no no, p-please, no! Wh-Whatever you do, don’t stop!” The desperation in her voice showed how far she had fallen from her defiant self. 

“Well now, looks like you’re finally able to stop lying to yourself and fully embrace what a slut you are.” Noire said, grabbing ahold of the paddle from her end and pulled it upwards hard, grinding it against the wet folds with even more force than before. 

“Hnghaaa!” Cordelia began rocking her hips against it, overwhelmed by getting pleasured from two sides. She clenched her teeth hard, then opened her mouth as if to say something but couldn’t get it out, then clenched her teeth again before flinging her head backwards, looking up at the sky through the green leaves above her with a twisted look of overwhelming satisfaction and need for more on her face.

Noire and Robin began working together to grind the paddle as hard against her as they could, watching her squirm with amused expressions, deriving no small joy or personal enjoyment out of seeing such a gorgeous woman losing her mind to the wonderful sensations they gave her. 

Cordelia’s entire body was tense, the results of her lifelong training apparent as her lithe muscles flexed involuntarily, drawing both of her friends to marvel at just how sexy her figure actually was – even when tied up naked and teased by two other people she managed to look better than most women could ever hope to. A few droplets of sweat had begun appearing along her back, face and chest, emphasizing her shapely body even further as it glistened in the sunlight.

When it finally sounded like the Pegasus Knight was close to cumming, Robin stopped his motions and beckoned Noire, gesturing for her to come to his side. Ignoring the protests of their captive, the tactician looked at Noire, leaned his head sideways to draw her attention to Cordelia’s huge, round ass and wide hips which had been largely ignored up until this point, having saved the best for last. Noire grinned at her teacher and nodded, not saying anyting as they both wanted the first smack to come as a surprise. 

Tightening his grip on the rubber-wrapped paddle, Robin stretched out his arm and then quickly delivered a smack to Cordelia’s backside, causing the woman’s entire body to shift slightly to the left due to the power of the strike. 

“Kyaaaahaa?!” Cordelia roared, her lower body twitching after the surprise. Unfortunately for her, it only served to entice Noire and Robin further. With an open palm, Noire delivered a blow to the older woman’s other cheek. While it lacked the impact of the paddle, a loud smack could still be heard, and the Commander let out another grunt of pleasure all the same. 

Letting Noire spank her again, Robin snapped his fingers again, pulling back the shackles around her ankles and lowering the ones tied to her wrists so that it looked as if though she was bending forwards, her massive rear sticking out as if to invite her friends to do with it whatever they wished. 

Satisfied with her new pose, he let his eager apprentice go to town on the redheaded woman, delivering slap after slap with an incredible enthusiasm and a grin on her face, her black hair flowing along with every motion that she made. It was clear that she loved every moment of this, and Cordelia’s cries and moans only served to make her work harder and faster, her gigantic tits bouncing wildly as if to emphasize her glee.

“You know, it’s a good thing I have some help with this, Cordelia.” Robin began, watching the spectacle unfolding in front of him with great interest, feeling it was only a matter of time before he had to get in on the action himself; few things were hotter to him than the sight of Noire utterly dominating Cordelia, causing her entire body to twitch after every strike as the Commander’s eyes rolled back into her head, barely even registering what was happening anymore. “Your ass is so big that it would’ve taken me all day to spank it properly all by myself.” 

Motioning for Noire to stop, he stood slightly to the side of Cordelia, who took the opportunity to try and catch her breath, letting out unintelligible noises as she did so. 

Unfortunately for her, Robin had no plans to let her rest, bringing the paddle to the side of her rear once again with what would’ve been enough force to knock her over had she not been tied up. The huge cheek jiggled for what seemed like an entire second, a faint, red mark appearing instantly – thankfully, though he had struck her hard, it hadn’t hurt much due to the rubber around the paddle, which was most likely why she had specifically chosen to bring it with her. 

“GUAAAH!” She roared, her head perking up from its resting state, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue, looking like she didn’t know what to do with it. 

“You like that, you little whore?” Robin asked, hearing Noire let out a quiet mewl as she watched him dominate another woman. Not wanting to disappoint his apprentice, he quickly delivered another strike to her other cheek, then brought the paddle between her legs like he had done before they had gotten started with the spanking. “Well?”

She let out a gurgling sound, panting and moaning as the grinding against her sex intensified. “I love it…I love it! Please, m-more!” 

It was almost difficult to hear what she was saying what with her tongue still sticking out, but he got the message. Looking at Noire who had begun rubbing her breasts and biting down on her index finger, he gestured for her to watch closely as he delivered a series of strikes to her rear; while they weren’t as powerful as the first two, they were enough to make both of the women enjoy themselves thoroughly, albeit in very different ways. Cordelia’s was shaking as the pitch of her voice rose, indicating that she was getting close to her climax. The combined moans from the two women were like music to his ears which accompanied the sharp sounds emanating from the paddle every time the rubber met her skin. 

However, in his eagerness to get Cordelia off solely by spanking her, he had forgotten about the waning power of the shackles, which suddenly shattered and disappeared into nothingness, sending Cordelia flying forward and landing on the ground with a grunt. Running over to her to make sure she was okay, Robin threw the paddle sideways as he sat down on his knees next to her warm, quivering body. 

“Hey, are you alright? I’m so sorry, I completely forgot those shackles don’t last for very long!” He said, flipping her over on her back, his worries instantly dispelled when he saw that she was still smiling blissfully as if she hadn’t even noticed she had just fallen down. 

She looked at him, lying down on the side so that she could rub the area where she had just been spanked, inhaling sharply as she touched the sensitive skin. “Hah…I’m…I’m okay, b-but I need to cum; I can’t take this anymore! I’ve been on the brink forever now!” 

True, she would normally have come quite a while ago, so she must be really close, Robin reasoned, relieved that she was alright. As he pondered over the best way of getting Cordelia off, Noire silently approached them, looking down on Cordelia. 

“You won’t be able to cum; I’ve temporarily cursed you so that no matter how hard you try, you won’t reach your climax.” Noire explained innocently, much to the surprise of her two fellow Shepherds. Robin knew of such curses because of Tharja, but he hadn’t guessed Noire would’ve learned something like that. Not that he minded; he rather enjoyed seeing Cordelia’s shocked expression. 

“N-No way, you must be lying…you can’t do something like that, right, Robin?!” She asked, eyes wide in fear. 

Noire smiled sadistically, using her feet to flip Cordelia back onto her back. “Why don’t you try it out yourself?” She turned to Robin, her expression changing drastically as her voice softened when she spoke to him. “Just for a little while, Master; I won’t go overboard, but please let us enjoy the show together.” 

She walked over Cordelia’s frozen form to Robin’s side, sitting down behind him and began kissing him from behind, her breasts feeling like soft pillows grazing his back, causing him to shiver as she continued pleasing him. He could feel his desire growing, and he knew he’d need an outlet for it soon, but for now, he sat still and enjoyed his apprentice’s touch, excited to see just what Cordelia would do with the realization that she couldn’t cum.

The redhead looked at Robin pleadingly. “R-Robin, please…you’ve got to help me out here!” 

He shook his head. “I’m willing to grant my apprentice this; she must’ve worked hard learning this curse, so this will be both a test of her ability and her reward. If you want your release, it looks like you’ll have to work for it.” 

Noire leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek, whispering quietly into his ear. “Th-Thank you, Master…” The difference between how she talked to him and Cordelia was astounding, though it somehow inflated the tactician’s ego somewhat, having someone’s utter devotion like that.

“You’re such a jerk, Robin.” Cordelia muttered. Robin could feel Noire’s grip on his arms tighten as he was just playfully insulted; she didn’t like it when someone spoke ill of him, but he placed a hand on top of hers and calmed her down and gestured for them to look at Cordelia, who unsurely inserted two fingers between her legs. 

“Uah…” She moaned, still very sensitive after being teamed up on by Robin and Noire for so long, jerking her head to the side as she began moving her fingers in and out of herself, starting at a fast pace since she was already at her limits. She turned slightly to lie on her side, not wanting to look at them as she tried getting herself off. However, they could still hear the delightful noises of her fingers reaching deep inside of her and how much she enjoyed her own touches. 

“This is so hot…” Noire whispered into Robin’s ear, resting her head on his shoulder. 

He leaned his head against hers. “Hah, it sure is. I didn’t know you had it in you to be so dominating, Noire. I’m impressed.” 

“O-Oh, w-well, I’m surprised myself!” She said, sounding a lot more like the Noire he knew. 

Changing his position so that he could give his apprentice a kiss and massage her breasts softly as they watched Cordelia fingering herself faster and faster, he smiled at her. “I’m almost worried you’ll be dominating me in the bedroom at this rate!”

She looked horrified, the color of her already reddened cheeks deepening. “N-No way! I-I could never…I-I only did this because it was Cordelia; p-please continue acting like you have been acting when we’re having sex!” 

“I think I can live with that.“ He replied warmly, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her lithe body, and she leaned against him – a normal couple might’ve been sitting like this while watching a meteor shower, but they were watching an increasingly desperate Cordelia touching herself inappropriately instead.

The redhead finally opened her mouth after having tried keeping to herself as much as possible after being told about Noire’s curse. “I-I’m so close…ah…but I…but I…!” She thrashed on the ground, shifting uncomfortably as if to find the perfect position to lie in, her face strained, sweaty and confused as she looked down at her fingers going in and out of her with incredible speed. “I can’t cum!” She cried, her voice a strange mixture of utter arousal and desperation. “I can’t cum I can’t cum I can’t cum I can’t cuuuum!” 

She repeated the same words over and over again, trying in vain to overcome Noire’s curse, but no matter how hard she pumped her pussy with her fingers, she would find no relief from her overwhelming arousal. The black-haired woman responsible for all of this giggled in delight, and Robin found himself really liking the sight of Cordelia struggling like this, feeling his cock twitching in his pants which he still hadn’t removed in spite of all that had happened. 

Standing up, Noire walked over to the panting woman and looked down on her, both figuratively and literally. “How does it feel, you whore?”

Cordelia tried glaring at her, but she couldn’t stop herself from touching herself in vain, her mind dedicated to the sole purpose of getting her off. “Y-You…uaawa…bitch! Wh-What did…ooahaa! …you do to me?!” 

Shrugging, Noire placed her foot on Cordelia’s wrist to stop her from moving it.

“N-No…I…I must cum! I-I have to cum!” She pleaded, sounding utterly defeated and exhausted, trying to move her hand, but the younger woman just pushed down her foot harder.

“I already told you that you can’t.” Noire said, wagging her finger. “You’re not getting off until I let you.” 

Glaring at the archer, Cordelia withdrew her hand and just lay down, saying nothing, but biting down on her finger as she tried ignoring her own arousal. Seeing a chance to have some more fun with the redhead, Noire brought her foot to the older woman’s entrance and began teasing it. 

Cordelia pushed her lower body upwards and against the source of her sudden renewed pleasure, doing everything she could to get the most out of the sensation, bucking her hips frantically. 

However, just as soon as she had begun, Noire stopped with a laugh. “Show some decency! Besides, aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Wh…What?”

“Robin hasn’t had his chance to cum yet. If you give him an orgasm, I’ll lift the curse.”

“Y-You promise?”

“Of course.” Noire said, then pointed at Robin. “Go on, what are you waiting for? Be a good little slut and show your appreciation for our master’s cock.” 

Before Noire had even finished telling her to move, Cordelia got onto all fours and crawled over to Robin, her eyes only focused on one thing. Seeing her so excited got him going as well, so he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down in anticipation, needing no time to get ready as he had been longing for this for a long while now. 

Lying down on his back, he motioned for Cordelia to grab his cock and ride it, something she did enthusiastically in spite of her exhaustion. She quickly took the thick rod in her hands and guided it inside of her dripping pussy, lowering herself onto it as quickly as she could, though due to both its size and how tight her cunt was, it still took a little while, every centimeter making her grab onto his chest harder.

While her reaction was immediate and expected at this point, Robin was almost overwhelmed by just how good it felt for him too, having refrained from getting in on the action for far too long. Both his natural urges and Morgan’s spell had pushed him to his limits, and now that he finally had an outlet for the tension and heat that had been building up inside of him ever since he and Cordelia began getting frisky, he couldn’t help but to feel thankful to Noire for having made his friend this eager. 

Cordelia moaned loudly as she began sliding up and down along his cock, half in pure ecstasy, half in frustration over not being able to cum yet. In spite of her annoyance and tiredness, however, she put on a good show, varying her bouncing on top of him with rolling her hips seductively in a circular, smooth motion which allowed Robin to take a breath and just enjoy his friend’s distant, sex-crazed face and her wide hips working wonders as they circled just above him, his cock buried halfway. 

An incredible sensation swept over Robin; having the Commander being this frantic and desperate made her work even harder than usual. He felt a little guilty at not having to do much on his end aside from thrusting at a regular pace, but at the same time all he wanted was to lie back and let someone else do all the work. He could always repay her later. 

Impressed by what she was seeing, Noire stood behind Cordelia and rubbed her shoulders, letting her hands slink down along her chests and massage her breasts once again without interrupting the flow of the older woman’s hip movements. “Wow, you sure seem to be good at this. Why don’t you tell us how much you like Master Robin’s cock?”

“Ugh…” Cordelia’s eyes grew distant once more as Robin slammed his cock inside of her and buried it to the hilt. 

Noire pinched the redhead’s nipple and spoke in a more commanding tone, “Say it!”

“I…I love Master Robin’s massive cock! I…haaaah! …Can’t live without it!”

“Is it better than your husband’s?” 

She was quiet for a moment, but as soon as Noire twisted her nipple’s again, she let out a roar of pleasure, followed by, “Yeeees! Yes yes yeees! It’s so much better! Uwaaaah!” 

“Now say you’re a dirty little whore and I’ll lift the curse for you.” Noire told her sweetly, tugging at the older woman’s pigtails and making her look up at the sky so that she could let it all out for the world to hear. 

“I-I-I’m a dirty little whore! I-I don’t…haaah! I d-don’t deserve feeling this good but I do anyway! I’m so far below you, Noire, so p-please, just…haaahn…lift the cuuuuuuurse!” Cordelia screamed, not caring about how much she degraded herself so long as she got her release. She was riding Robin like never before, moving so quickly and tightening so hard around him that he felt like he was going to cum himself anytime now. 

With a simple gesture of her hands, Noire smiled proudly, satisfied with what she had heard. “I’m a woman of my word, so here you go: you’re free.”

The results were instantaneous and dramatic; Cordelia let out her loudest cry yet, her entire, sweaty body shaking as if she had been blasted with a Thunder spell, her eyes crossed and long fingers tightening around Robin’s shoulders. Eventually, she straightened her back, still moving her hips and grinding against the tactician’s cock which was still fully inserted in her. 

“HAAAH! AAAUUH! I-I’M S-STILL…I’M S-S-STILL CUMMIIIING?!” She shouted, confused, tired and still aroused. Robin assumed the curse had accumulated what it had previously kept at bay and now released it all at once, resulting in the orgasm of a lifetime. 

While disappointed he didn’t get his chance to get off himself just yet, just seeing Cordelia losing her mind like this was something he was going to remember forever, not to mention the way she desperately grinded against him to get every single scrap of pleasure she could out of this felt better than anything she had done so far. 

After quite some time relatively speaking, Cordelia simply went quiet, limp and passed out, falling on top of the whitehaired man who had just enough time to raise his hands and save them both from getting a concussion. Her warm body lay completely still on top of him, the only indication that she was even alive being her steady breathing and content snoring in his ears. 

He had just brushed off a few strands of red hair when Noire lifted her up with her magic, holding her up in the air before gently placing her in a comfortable position on the picnic blanket. Once that was over with, she turned to Robin, her cheeks pink and her face wrought with worry. He stood up and placed a hand on her back, knowing what she would say next. 

“No, I don’t think you went overboard; you saw how much she enjoyed herself.” He reassured her, kissing her on the cheek. Even in the summer heat, Noire’s body remained cool, which was quite a difference from Cordelia’s which had felt like it was going to burn up. 

She looked at him, still unsure, holding her hands together in front of her chest, trying not to bite on her nails in worry. “A-Are you s-sure? I’ve never done something like that before! I-I just did what I like having done to me and said what I would’ve wanted to hear!” 

Laughing, he kissed her again, this time on the mouth before embracing her skinny figure, her cool, soft breasts squishing against his hard, warm body. “I’d say that’s the perfect assurance, wouldn’t you say? Cordelia and I have done this before; I know she likes it, and if she didn’t, there’s no way she’d let it continue.”

“W-Well…that’s a relief.” Noire said, letting out a small sigh and nuzzling her cheeks against his shoulder, suddenly acutely aware of the erect cock pushing against her lower belly. She looked up at her teacher with her wide, dark eyes which clashed with her pale skin and the green scenery around her. “M-Maybe I should take care of the rest, then?”

“You won’t hear any complaints from me.” He replied, looking around them to see where and how they should position themselves. “How do you want to do this, then?” 

Unsure of herself, she pointed on where he had been lying down just a minute earlier. “Y-You looked like you had such a good time, and I feel bad for interrupting it, so I can take h-her place.” She muttered. “Besides, I want to prove that I-I’m the better out of the two of us.” 

Chuckling, Robin let go of his apprentice, shook his head and lay down, welcoming the sight of Noire quickly following suit and positioning herself above his cock, just like Cordelia had done, grabbing it in her thin hand and guiding it into herself, a wet embrace meeting him once more. “Ah…fuck, Noire, you feel so good…” 

“Y-You too! Y-You’re filling me up completely, it’s incredible…!” She said, moving her hips back and forth slowly, stretching out her body as she did so, bringing his attention to her perfectly flat stomach as it danced seductively like a wave in the ocean. It made him think of Tharja and how she had moved exactly the same not too long ago. It was almost eerie how similarly they moved as if it was something passed down genetically, but Robin didn’t think much of it as he merely appreciated how good it made him feel, all while looking at one of the most beautiful women in the world. 

As always, her enormous breasts were swaying to the motion of her rhythm, bouncing heavily against her chest whenever she moved. He grabbed ahold of them the best he could, his hands disappearing into the large mounds. He rubbed her hard, pink nipples with his thumbs which caused her to inhale sharply and smile at him in approval, placing her hands above his as he squeezed her tits. When he clenched them a little harder, she stopped moving, leaned back and moaned loudly, appreciating the massage that showed her breasts were about as sensitive as Morgan’s. It was a wonder Noire’s back could deal with them, but she rarely complained only occasionally asking for a proper backrub to get rid of the worst of the dull ache. 

She looked down on his hands and bit her lip as if she wanted to say something, though she still kept moving her hips. “Say, Robin? You’d like me even if my breasts weren’t…um, like this, right?”

“Of course I would, Noire. I love you for the person you are, not for how you look. Why, have I ever given you some other impression?” He asked worriedly.

“No no no! O-Of course not! It was silly, f-forgive me!” 

“I won’t deny they’re a nice bonus though.” He said with a wink and another squeeze. 

Giggling softly, glad that he wasn’t angry over the sudden question, she leaned down and kissed him, the objects of their discussion pushing against him. “I-I love you, too, Robin! A-And it sure…hah…is a plus that you’re so darn attractive, too!” 

He pulled her down and kissed her again; they had never used such words to describe their feelings for each other, but it seemed so natural somehow. He did love her, just like he loved Morgan. “We’re awesome, aren’t we?”

“Uh-huh!” She agreed, straightening her back and continuing her waving motion with more force than before, closing her eyes and focusing more intently on what she was doing, ready to give it her all once more now that her sudden doubts had been dispelled. She grabbed her tits, massaging them roughly as Robin placed his hands on her waist and thrusted harder than he had up until that point.

There was something particularly hot about seeing Noire appreciating her own chest, like she got horny just for being herself. Judging by how deftly she moved her fingers, the effect it had on her and how she had made Cordelia shake in pleasure, she had quite a bit of experience massaging them. 

“Why don’t you suck on them a little?” He suggested, a hint of hopefulness in his voice. This wasn’t the time to be dominating and demanding. 

As she bounced on his cock, she smiled warmly. “Anything for you.” She said seductively, grabbing one of her tits with both of her hands, leaving Robin to handle things downstairs, and began to carefully lick her own nipple, circling her areola with her tongue and wetting the pink skin before she started planting soft kisses on it and the rest of the mound, burying her face in the velvety, pale skin. 

Robin found himself eager to work much harder at the sight of what she was doing. The harder and faster he thrusted, the more intensely she pleased herself, culminating in her finally bringing her nipple into her mouth and sucking on it as hard as she could, almost completely stifling the noises of pleasure pouring out of her mouth, and he could just hear her repeat the words ‘it feels so good’ over and over again.

Her body was now almost as warm as Cordelia’s had been, Robin noted in spite of everything that was going on, making him wonder if she was about to cum soon, too. He had a hard time keeping it in as this point, not only because of his earlier activity with Cordelia but also because he was now being driven wild by the sight of Noire going to town on herself, and he could do nothing but to slam his thick cock into her as hard as he could. He could feel how his cock reached into her deepest recesses, driving both of them to the brink.

Finally, she let go of her breasts so that she could scream what was on her mind, “Hyaaa! It feels so good! R-Robin! I-I feel so good! P-Please, d-don’t stop, just don’t stop!” 

She began taking a more active part now, rocking her hips against him as hard as she could, bringing their lower bodies together in a chaotic fashion. Now that she no longer held her tits in place, they bounced up and down wildly, the sheer size and perfect shape of them hypnotizing. 

With a flash of inspiration, he placed his hands on her breasts once more and winked at her, still rocking his hips upwards. 

“W-Wait, th-they’re so sensitive, I’m going to cum too ha-AAAAIIEE!” 

He squeezed her enormous tits as hard as he could, finally allowing himself to cum since he knew she’d reach her peak if he so much as breathed on her chest. A massive load of semen poured into her tight cunt, mixing together with her nectar as a blissful, relaxing sensation rippled through Robin, tightening his grip further on the woman’s chest as twitch after twitch of his cock released yet another salve of his seed, every single movement it made causing Noire to cry out. 

Still rocking her hips against Robin’s cock even after she had her orgasm, Noire’s fringe partly covered her dark eyes, her headband with her signature feather having fallen off of her long ago, her midnight black hair contrasting her white yet now lightly reddened skin. When the tactician let go of her chest, she immediately brought her hands to them herself and rubbed them softly, savoring the stinging sensation she loved so much. After a while, she pulled back her fringe sloppily with one hand, looking thoroughly content as she lay down on top of Robin and kissed him on his chest, resting her head against it as she cooled down, practically purring when he played with her hair and began stroking her back.

“P-Pervert, playing with my boobs like that.” She said, looking up at him with a playful expression. 

“To be fair, you did most of the playing here, I just helped you finish it.” He said with a shrug, cupping her gaunt cheek and running his thumb along her high cheekbones. 

She returned his shrug. “Th-That’s true…technically. At least I’ve got boobs to play with.” She finished haughtily, looking over at Cordelia who was still sleeping with a smile on her face not far away from them. “Though I suppose h-her butt is huge; did you notice that?”

“It’s not exactly something you miss.” He replied with a chuckle. “Jealous?”

“No, b-because I know I beat her.” She answered, looking back at him. “I-I’m better than her, right?” 

He couldn’t help but to laugh. “You sound just like Severa.” He kissed her again before he gingerly adjusted his position to tell her that he wanted to stand up, feeling like washing himself because of both the heat and the smell. 

Huffing, she stood up and walked to the river with him, cleaning herself the best she could. “I should’ve known you’d be too n-nice to give an answer to that.” She splashed her face with the cold water and let out a content sigh. “S-So uh, do we wake her up or…?” 

“I say we let her sleep, though we should probably cover her with something. How about we sit down and have a nice talk while we wait for her to come to? I’d love to tell you about a new recipe I’ve been wanting to try out.” 

As water droplets trickled down her face and hair, she beamed at him, happy to have him all to herself for a little while longer. “Th-That sounds like a good idea; tell me all about it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are! It took a while because I've been very busy recently and will continue to be so for the forseeable future. I still really like writing though, so while the updates might be a bit slower, I have no plans on stopping! 
> 
> Cordelia was by far one of the most voted characters last time, and Noire was among the top as well, so I figured I should put them in an environment where they could act out their little rivalry. True, not a lot of focus was spent on it, but it was the foundation of Noire and Cordelia's relationship so far and why Noire felt like she had to push herself to "beat" her "rival". 
> 
> I received a lot of good ideas but some were too ambitious or detailed, so I opted to just go with some of the most popular candidates and take a few hints from what people wanted to see and whipped up what you've just read. I hope you all liked it! Please tell me what you think of the chapter, like always, and if there's something that can be approved upon till next time. It was hard writing a story over such a long period of time, so I hope the flow of the story is still there.
> 
> I've yet to decide who I want to write about next time, though it stands between three characters in particular. At some point I'll probably want to include Lucina as well. For now though, I need to make up my mind between those three, and I also feel like Severa needs to make an appearance in the next chapter and have some fun as well! 
> 
> As always, leave a comment and tell me what you thought. Until next time!


	13. Divinity and Lust - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains incest towards the end, so if you don't like that stuff, you can either skip the chapter or stop reading once you're about two thirds in.

Robin floated in a void, surrounded by a black sea of nothingness as his thoughts felt distant and vague. Where was he? How did he end up here? He had a vague recollection that he had been struggling hard recently, but now he felt nothing – he was nothing. 

Something soft stroked his cheeks. Strange, it didn’t feel like skin, so it couldn’t have been a person. Was it…grass? And dirt? 

It didn’t matter what it was, for Robin was no more. All that existed was…

“Uuugh!” 

Wait, that voice, he recognized it, as if he had heard it many times a long, long time ago. It was warm, yet determined. Strange, it sounded like whoever the owner of the voice was had a struggle of his own. Robin wanted to reach out to it and help out, but he couldn’t move his body. From having floated in an uncaring bliss, he now felt like his entire body was hurting, but he was powerless to do anything about it. 

“Really, milord, this training regimen is not that much harder than the one you had as a prince. Come on now, just a few more.” 

Recognizing that voice too, and rubbing his cheek against a solid yet soft surface, Robin felt like he was beginning to come to. Hadn’t he been doing something just now? It felt like he was on the cusp of remembering.

“Frederick...I swear to the gods, you’ve…gotten…stricter!” 

It was coming to him! He was lying on the ground somewhere; had he passed out? 

“I’m afraid I remain the same as always; I merely added a few elements to make our training more rewarding, which is fundamental now that you don’t have as much time as you used to. I’m making up for the lack of quantity with quality, if you will.” 

Robin spat out a clump of dirt from his mouth, his body still not moving. 

“Quality my eye, you made Robin pass out! Look at the poor guy!” Chrom said through gritted teeth, sounding like he was about to finish whatever devilish challenge Frederick had prepared. 

He could feel the stern lieutenant looking down on him in his pitiful state. “May I remind you that it was you who turned this into a competition, milord?” 

Oh right, now Robin remembered. Maybe he had gotten just a little bit carried away. It had been time for another one of Frederick’s training sessions which had been increasing in intensity these last couple of months. Wanting to push his limits like always, Chrom had wanted to turn their training into a competition with his tactician. Even though it had gone against his better judgement, having no disillusion over who the stronger of the two were, he had accepted because the Exalt had an uncanny ability to rile him up over the most trivial things. Towards the end of the harsh training regimen in the castle courtyard, as always surrounded by a few whispering and gossiping female staff members and a male chef who watched the three men working out shirtless in the sun, Robin had collapsed, spread out on a patch of dirt and grass without the strength to move a muscle.

“Yeah well…” Chrom said with a final grunt before standing up, inhaling sharply as he moved his aching legs and stretched out his arms. “I mean, he didn’t have to accept my challenge or anything…”

Sighing, Frederick knelt down to the whitehaired man to make sure everything was alright. “Robin, do you want me to call Lady Lissa?” 

“N-No need…” Robin squeezed out of his throat in the most unconvincing manner. “I’ll be better…in no time…I just need to regain…the ability to move my limbs.” He finished speaking with a pathetic, low, whining sound that caused Chrom to laugh at his friend’s situation. 

“I guess this means I win, at any rate.” He placed his hands behind his head in a carefree manner, but his legs soon started wobbling, and he came close to falling down. “Although maybe I should sit down somewhere before I celebrate my glorious victory.” 

Robin wanted to protest against his cocky friend’s bravado, but at the present he could only really move his fingers and twitch his knees. Maybe a quick trip to the healer wouldn’t be so bad; he hadn’t talked to Lissa at length in a while either. 

He could hear light footsteps approaching him, Chrom and Frederick from behind, the familiar sound of a bejeweled headdress swaying with the rhythm of the steps. It sounded as if Lissa had come to them, rather than the other way around, though Robin couldn’t turn his head around to check.

However, he didn’t need to wait long before a spunky, high-pitched voice said in an annoyed fashion, “Really, Chrom? You need to stop taking your stupidity out on poor Robin! And you!” She said, presumably pointing at him. “You’re smarter than this – plus you’re sort of acting like a drama queen right now.” 

Well, he couldn’t argue with that. He turned to lie on his back, wincing in pain throughout the entire, slow, drawn-out process. “Hey, Lissa, what brings you here?” 

The short princess stood with her arms on her hips, looking between him and Chrom with the gaze of a disappointed mother hen who was getting ready for a proper scolding. Her clear blue eyes pierced theirs, and her blond hair which was styled into two pigtails that reached to her shoulders was shining in the sunlight. She was wearing a white and yellow summer dress which left her thin arms and legs below the kneecaps exposed, revealing a slight tan that showed she had been outside a lot in spite of the heatwave which had thankfully receded for now. 

Shaking her head, fighting to keep the frown on her face, she sighed. “I saw you dolts going at it way too hard and figured I should pro~bably stick around in case someone winds up like Robin.” She then smiled at them playfully and wiggled her eyebrows. “Besides, it’s always fun to see the younger maids here stare at you and drool.” She looked around and watched amusedly as the staff surrounding the four Shepherds ran away in a hurry, leaving them alone in the courtyard save for a few Pegasus Knights training at the other end, minding their own business. 

Chrom crossed his arms defiantly. “There’s nothing wrong with pushing your limits every once in a while; you should try it sometime, Lissa, I mean when was the last time you joined us for training?” 

She placed her hands behind her head, flashing a toothy grin. “Nah, I’m a healer so I don’t need any of that nonsense. Speaking of which, could you be a dear and help me carry Robin to the nursery, Frederick? I’ll prepare that tincture bath I always make for Owain and Cynthia whenever they hurt themselves in one of their little escapades.”

“Of course, milady.” Frederick replied, scooping Robin up in his arms effortlessly as if he hadn’t just been working out. Truthfully, it made him feel a bit ashamed at having collapsed like that, but a tincture bath sounded pretty good, so he didn’t complain. 

Rolling his shoulders and combing back his dark blue hair with his dirty hand, Chrom said smugly, “Well, I’ll chalk this down as another victory then, Robin.” 

“Yeah, and maybe next time you feel like competing, how about we play a game of chess and see how that works out for you?” The whitehaired man suggested as Frederick began carrying him away, following Lissa into the castle. 

Chrom scoffed. “Bah, that requires thinking; don’t you know I’m the Exalt? I’ve got people to do that sort of thing for me!” 

Rolling his eyes, Robin couldn’t help but to laugh at his friend’s jape and subtle compliment as he was being carried away like he had just been married. When they entered the castle, he was relieved when it turned out that all the large windows along the spacious corridor had been opened and let in a cooling breeze which felt like it caressed his hot skin. A few guards and a Pegasus Knight turned their heads to look at the odd sight of the right hand of the Exalt being carried by the knight captain, but the nursery was thankfully close to the entrance, and they were soon behind closed doors. 

Frederick put Robin down on one of the chairs and began pouring water into one of the two bathtubs they had stationed there while Lissa had a look at the tactician, inspecting his face and pinching his arms, legs and upper body with a bright look on her face like always. 

“Welp, there’s nothing out of the ordinary, you’re just going to have to soak for a while to recover from your aches quicker. Just don’t become a regular like my darling son and niece, would you?” She said sweetly. 

Even though she was about the same age as the two aforementioned Shepherds, and shorter to boot, she had a caring, motherly side to her that made her nurture those around her and keep a watchful eye over them. Although while she had matured quite a bit since the war’s end, she was still very much a cheerful and bright prankster who sometimes left nasty surprises in Robin’s office. 

“Aye aye, ma’am.” The whitehaired man replied, thankful there were no injured people in the nursery who’d watch him take a bath. He could always keep his smallclothes on, but bathing was something you were supposed to do in private, dammit. 

“The water is ready, milady.” Frederick said, putting the bucket he had most recently used down. “Do you need me for anything else?”

Lissa shook her head. “I’ll take it from here, thank you for your help as always!” 

With a quick bow, the stoic knight replied, “Nonsense, it is my pleasure to serve. Well, then, do take good care of our tactician, if you would.” He threw a sympathetic look at Robin who was rolling his shoulders slowly, grunting quietly because of the dull pain. “With that, I shall take my leave.” He bowed once again before leaving, and the princess waved at the closed door. 

“Well then, big boy, I’ll add the tincture in the water here – do you want me to add a rubber duck, too?” She asked teasingly, walking over to one of the shelves and held her hand in the air for a few seconds before grabbing a small, pink flask.

He offered a slow, sarcastic laugh. “I’m so glad my friends find my suffering enjoyable.” 

Removing the cork from the flask after some effort, she started to carefully pour its contents into the bathtub, measuring it precisely. The water started turning pinkish, which clashed with the dark stone bathtub. Once she was done, she screwed back the cork and put the flask back, grinning at her friend. “Oh come on, we’re pampering ya! You didn’t even have to walk here, so quit your whining and get in, trust me, you’ll feel a lot better!” 

“Uh, what, with my clothes on? I can’t very well undress in front of the princess of the nation, can I?” 

She wasn’t fazed by that comment at all, instead she just sat down comfortably on one of the dozen beds. “Just keep your smallclothes on or something! I feel like we haven’t talked in ages, and girls bond during bath time a~ll the time, so you can count yourself as an honorary woman today!” 

Not knowing how to answer that, he merely grimaced at her, not sure if she was joking or not. 

“Oh come on, Robin, I’ve been a member of the Shepherds longer than you AND I’m a medic – I know it’s not the ladylike thing to say but I’m pretty sure I won’t pass out from seeing you in your underwear regardless of how handsome you are.” She said casually. “If it makes you feel any better I’ll just look away while you get in.” 

True to her word, she looked the other way, leaving Robin to ponder on whether her words were a compliment or not – she called him handsome, but at the same time she pretty much said she wasn’t particularly impressed. With his pride mildly bruised, he removed his pants, placed them on the chair he had been sitting on, waggled over to the bathtub and slowly entered it, the tincture in the water making his body feel like it was receiving some form of massage. He leaned his head back to rest on the edge and breathed out, looking out the windows which overlooked the capital. 

Lissa looked back at him, sitting behind him so that she thankfully couldn’t see much of his body. “Feels good, huh?” 

“Yeah…” He said contently, rubbing his wet hands against his face. “So Cynthia and Owain end up here a lot, then?” 

Groaning, she nodded even though he couldn’t see it, her pigtails bobbing up and down. “Ugh, yeah, the adorable idiots. They’re really tight, you know? As a mother and aunt of people my age, it warms my young-old heart, but Naga almighty if those two don’t get each other fired up. I swear I’m not looking forward to our timeline’s Cynthia and Owain being born; they’ll wreak havoc upon the castle, and I’m pretty sure their grown up versions will encourage them!” 

Robin laughed warmly at her complaint. “You really sound like an old lady.” 

“Uuugh!” She groaned again, drooping her shoulders. “I know! What has happened to me?! I used to be so sweet, youthful and adorable and now I’m responsible all of a sudden!” 

Turning to look at her exaggeratedly pouting face, he replied, “Well, I still think you’re sweet, youthful and adorable, so don’t worry about it.” 

She tilted her head sweetly. “Aw, well that comment just warms these weary old bones! How on earth are you still single with that silver tongue of yours anyway? You should try getting out more whenever you’re not working, which is, what, one hour every day?”

Not wanting to remain on the topic of his supposed status as single, he chuckled awkwardly and then tried deflecting her accusation by saying, “Oh come on, I don’t work that much – I had a day off just the other day!”

“Yeah because I told Chrom to stop relying so much on you and make sure you stayed at home for once, the numbskull. You’re welcome, by the way!” 

Surprised she was the one behind it, he looked at her again. “Why, thank you, Lissa, it’s good to know you’ve always got my back.” He didn’t mention exactly what he had done with the free time she had given him, since he couldn’t really talk about tying up Cordelia and Noire to the branch of a tree and fucking them senseless. Instead, while on the subject of relationships, he asked, “So how’s your love life, then? I mean, aside from flirting so shamelessly with me every once in a while.” 

“Hardy har har.” She said, leaning forward to smack him on the back of his head. It was odd to be on the receiving end of what he always did to Morgan, but it almost made him want to tease her more than to knock it off – was that how Morgan felt, too? Dear gods, he had been encouraging her all the time. His train of thought was interrupted by Lissa, who pouted once more, “It’s not fair, you know? So many of the Shepherds ended up married to each other and what happens to me? Why, I get informed that I married some guy in another timeline who simply doesn’t exist in our army! I feel so bad for Owain, but really, the idea that I might be missing out on the man of my dreams isn’t very fun, either!”

Bringing his hand to his chin and scratching it thoughtfully, Robin said, “You’ve mentioned that before. What was Owain’s father’s name? Donnel, or something? A farm boy? How did he end up in our army in the other timeline, and how did you fall for a country boy like that? He must’ve been one hell of a guy.”

“I know right?” She said in a defeated tone, hanging her head down. “Owain doesn’t know the details either, so we’ve got no clues to act upon. In other words, I’ll die alone, so that’s always fun.” 

They laughed at her macabre joke, Robin feeling the pain in his body subsiding. He could definitely understand why Cynthia would end up here often, considering her reckless attitude when training, which was something she did often. The thought of the young princess in her old, too short and tight uniform made his cock react instinctively, and he had to think of something else to talk about so that he didn’t get hard in front of Lissa, even if she couldn’t see anything from where she was sitting. 

“Lissa, you shouldn’t joke about such things; any man would be lucky to have you. Besides, we can do what they always do in those sappy romance novels and get married if we’re both still single when we’re forty or something.” He joked, lowering his head as she reached for a pillow to throw at him, though she missed him anyway. He turned to look at her, crossing her arms and looking the opposite direction, her cheeks inflated. 

“Like I’ll let that happen! Also, that’s no way to treat a lady, calling her your backup plan!” 

“What do you want from me? I’m a tactician; making plans is what I do!” He said, spreading out his arms dramatically, his tone light. 

She leaned forward once again to smack him at the back of his head, then pinched his neck with her nails, causing him to shriek and apologize many times over. “Yeah that’s what I thought! I take back what I said about the silver tongue, you nobhead! I bet you even only used that big brain of yours to find everyone else within the Shepherds a partner to leave poor little me vulnerable for your creepy advances!” 

“Wh-Why does everyone keep thinking I played matchmaker?!” He said, rubbing his neck to get rid of the stinging sensation, incredulous at the longevity of that particular rumor. 

“Deny it all you like, you creepy creep. Look, you’re even bathing in front of a lady? Have you no shame?!” 

Not knowing how to answer that, he merely made an ugly grimace at her and returned to his bath while ignoring the face she made behind his back, his body feeling much better than it had only a few minutes ago, and a conversation with Lissa always lifted his spirits. A silence fell upon the nursery as the princess began checking the inventory, leaving her patient to focus on his recovery. The room was merely one out of several medical quarters in the castle, and even though they were at peace now, the people working in them made sure they were always well-equipped to handle any and all situations, from a minor training accident to assassination attempts. As Lissa inspected a few herbs and a locker filled with healing staffs, Robin couldn’t help but to want to make sure she wasn’t beating herself up over not having found a partner – he knew it wasn’t something that consumed her, but it was still a bit of a touchy subject for her even if she joked about it. 

“You know I think you’re amazing, right? I really mean it when I say any guy would be lucky to have you.” He said seriously, the habit of looking out for his friends’ wellbeing that he picked up during the war still intact. 

She turned around and beamed at him, her teeth looking even whiter than usual thanks to her tan. “I know. You’re a pretty stellar guy yourself! Don’t worry about me, okay? I’m just fine without a husband.” 

Just like Cynthia, Lissa took compliments much better than many of the Shepherds he knew, neither questioning where they were coming from nor trying to refute them. He winked at her and lowered his body back into the hot water, feeling like he should be getting out soon.

“Honestly, I’m more worried about you than myself.” Lissa continued, closing the locker full of staffs she had been inspecting. “How are you still single with that ridiculously devoted titty monster apprentice of yours?” 

He raised his eyebrows as Lissa’s eyes widened. 

“Oh shoot, did I say that last part out loud?” 

“Uh-huh.”

“WELL!” She said loudly, crossing her arms just like Chrom had done back in the courtyard, the family resemblance for once shining through. “It must’ve been the wind, like, a crazy rude wind, right? Anyway, let me try that again: so~, anything going on with you and Noire? I mean she’s very cute, right?”

Always unsure of how exactly to reply to this question, he decided to simply tease her a little instead. “Oh? Don’t tell me you’re jealous of my apprentice, Lissa!” 

She harrumphed, closing her eyes and looking to the side while pointing her chin upwards. Her body language said Chrom, but her expression said Maribelle. An odd combination to be sure. “I’m plenty cute, but if you want to avoid the subject, then I shan’t pry. Clearly, you need more experience in being an honorary woman in order to learn how to open up to talking about these sorts of things!” 

“If I’ve understood this phenomenon correctly, we’re both supposed to be in the bath while opening up to each other; it’s cheating if I’m the only one half naked.” He said, reached for a towel that had been left at the edge of the bathtub and began drying his hair with it, his body feeling rejuvenated, though the dull aches still remained and would probably do so for a day or two. 

Having the decency to look away, she walked behind him and lay down on the bed she had been sitting on. “In your dreams, tough guy, I’m a real lady after all; no man may see but my ankles before we’re married!” 

Standing up, he looked at her and saw a fair bit more of her legs than just that; her summer dress may have been casual and modest, but it was still very much a summer dress. “Pretty sure I can see your kneecaps right now though.” He remarked dryly.

“I’m sure you’re just imagining things.” 

Unable to hold back his laughter, Robin shook his head and quickly dried himself up and got dressed again, rolling his shoulders and stretching his legs to make sure they were still working after Frederick’s special kind of torture and Lissa’s witchcraft. 

Once he was done, she bounced off the bed and gave him a hard slap on the back. “Feeling alright now?” 

Quickly turning around and flicking her forehead before rubbing his back like an old man, he smirked. “Right as rain.” 

She furiously rubbed her forehead, raising her hand before she lowered it. “Okay I kind of deserved that one. Oh well, I’m glad you’re feeling better; now you can work on your bathtimespeak.” 

“Er, of course, I’ll get right on that.” He replied, ruffling her hair with his right hand. “After I’ve finished my workload for the day, of course; I’ve got a long day ahead of me, I’m afraid.” 

Sighing, she headed for the door together with him. “Of course you do, as always. Seriously Robin, I do hope you have some spare time between your job and your apprentices.” 

Glad that she was looking out for him, he placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him in half a hug. “Don’t worry, I’m really happy with my life, and I’ve got both Noire and Morgan to keep me in check, so there’s really no cause for concern. Besides, I like my job.” 

She gave him a full hug, her short stature forcing him to bend forward a bit to return it. She smelled fantastic, a fragrance of citrus reminding him that he should probably eat something before he got back to work. “Of course you like your job, you big nerd.”

“I could say the same about you, you mother hen.” 

“Fair enough.” She admitted heartily, breaking the hug. “Now, off you go, and don’t forget to eat something.” 

She spun him around and gave him a light shove on the back, pushing him in the direction of the palace kitchen. With a thankful smile on his face, he began walking, saying goodbye to his dear friend. 

-

After a pleasant meal, Robin once again found himself in his office, writing replies to letters sent by nobles, generals and important traders. The white quill in his hand was getting overworked, and it started to affect his handwriting, something that was not acceptable when writing back to certain people, especially some nobles who seemed to take it as a personal insult. When he was close to running out of ink, he realized it was pointless to continue writing at the moment and moved on to reading through a few reports, figuring he could go back to his letters later. 

He supported his elbow on the desk and rested his head in his hand, tapping his lips with his fingers as he read through the status reports of the southern border keeps. When he came across very specific references to the geography, he stood up, took a few steps to the left where his primary bookshelf was and grabbed a book of Ylissean geography to get better acquainted with the area. 

The reports were read through one by one, though none of them contained particularly important information that would require Chrom’s immediate attention, though the Exalt liked to at least have a general knowledge of everything Robin read. While many rulers let their advisors keep track of the details, Chrom worked hard to keep track of the many nuances that affected the everyday life of his people, an admirable trait the tactician wholeheartedly supported, which was why he thought it was even more important that he read through all the reports carefully so that he could summarize them efficiently later.

Massaging his arm and rubbing his eyes, he put down the last of the brownish parchments. Thinking he could finish writing the letters at home with the help of Morgan, he looked out the window behind him and saw that the sun had moved quite a bit to the west, telling him that he had been working for many hours now. He leaned back in his chair and yawned, thinking he had held it together quite well given how dramatic his forenoon had turned out. Earlier this year he might’ve pushed himself and kept writing after having slept for a few hours in his office sofa, but after the protests of Noire, Morgan and earlier today Lissa, he promised himself there’d be less of that now, especially now that his daughter had enough experience helping him out that she could safely be trusted with most errands he brought with him home. 

He smiled when he thought about his daughter. That wasn’t the only thing she could help him out with these days. After such a long day locked up in his office, his thoughts drifted to his special group of friends, a familiar tension making itself known in his lower regions. He must’ve been insane to let such a thing spiral so completely out of control, and allow himself to be cursed by his own daughter to amplify his sex drive, but he simply enjoyed himself too much to stop, and since the women he was with seemed very happy as well, he saw no real need to stop, save to avoid the massive scandal it would cause should the whole thing be revealed, but he told himself he was at least careful enough to avoid that.

With the hopes of finding Cordelia, Cynthia or Severa in the castle, he stood up and stretched his back with a satisfying pop. Just as he did so, he heard someone knock on his door. 

Sitting down again if only to hide his erection from whoever it was, he clasped his hands together on top of the golden brown desk and said, “Come in.” 

Chrom opened the door with a raised hand and a relaxed smile but did not enter yet, “Hello, my friend, I’ve brought a visitor!” 

“Oh?” He responded, surprised at the abruptness of it all but mostly curious as to who it would be. “Show them in.” 

On cue, the blue-haired lord gestured for someone at his side to make their presence known, and after hearing a few soft footsteps, an adult Manakete entered the office together with the Exalt. 

It was Tiki, whom Robin hadn’t seen for quite some time now. Her green hair was styled into a long ponytail kept together by a thin, dark red cloth and a spiky fringe which sides cascaded down to her shoulders. On the top of her forehead she adorned her hair with a golden crest-like jewelry with a ruby in the center which was most likely older than all the human Shepherds combined. Her dark green eyes looked as serene and soothing as always, carrying with them memories spanning millennia that would’ve exposed her as a Manakete even had she not had a pair of long, pointy ears. Below her neck was a pink cloak which covered her shoulders which were partially exposed by her short, tight red dress. That was not the only thing exposed, as a fair bit of her very sizable bust was visible as well, though far off from being anything vulgar – if anything, it merely accentuated her beauty. The dress had two slits at the sides which led up to her hips, revealing more of her flawless, fair skin and told Robin that she was not wearing any panties, even if there was a pink ribbon belt tied to her sides. Finally, she was wearing a pair of matching red gloves and thigh high boots with pink stockings.

To say that she was beautiful would’ve been an understatement. He still remembered the first time she had entered the camp and the soldiers simply stopped whatever it was they had been doing to gawk at her in silent awe as she walked through the tents. As the Voice of Naga, she was understandably revered, but he wondered if that was what gave her such an aura of grace and calmness that made men around her nervous. Even Robin had had trouble telling her what she should do on the battlefield because of who she was and how tranquil she was no matter what obstacle they had been up against. He even remembered how she had immediately accepted Inigo’s tea invitation, which had made the poor boy so nervous that he came up with an excuse and ran off. 

Thankfully, Chrom seemed to be completely unaffected by the ambience Tiki exuded, and as he led her in, it made Robin stop analyzing the woman’s appearance and offer her a kind smile instead; they were friends, after all, and had shared many a good conversations especially while in Valm. 

“Tiki! It’s a pleasure to see you again, what brings you here?” His instinct was to address her with a suitable title, but the Manakete didn’t like any formalities between friends. 

She tilted her head slightly to the side, placing her hands in front of her. “It is good to meet you again, Robin.” She gave a small smile, her harmonic voice sounding as composed as ever. “I have been traveling as Naga’s Voice and my travels led me here to Ylisstol. I have been meaning to stay for a while, though I lack an abode.” 

“I told her she could stay in the castle, but what with all the people coming and going, I figured it wouldn’t be peaceful enough.” Chrom explained with a shrug. “Think she could stay with you, Robin? You’ve complained about all that empty space before.” 

Well, that was rather direct, as expected of the Exalt, Robin thought. However, he had no reason to turn away a friend in need, though he wondered what Morgan and his other special friends would say when they couldn’t do whatever they wanted at his place anymore. “Naturally, you’re welcome to stay as long as you want Tiki, if that’s what you want.” 

“I would hate to intrude, Robin.” 

“No no no, it’s quite alright – I welcome it, even, since my house is too large for me and Morgan alone, so having someone else around would make it feel more homely.” The whitehaired man explained, dismissing her concerns. 

She smiled once more, filling his stomach with butterflies and making him wonder if he was blushing like a schoolgirl. “Thank you very much, it will make my duties a little easier if I can retire to a quiet room to call my own.” 

Chrom grinned haughtily, tapping his nose with his thumb. “See? I told you that mansion would come in handy!” He leaned back against the wall and winked at Robin, who was still sitting behind his desk getting his feelings under control. “Of course, if you need anything, Tiki, you’re welcome here as well. You may be a Divine Dragon, but you’re also a Shepherd, and therefore one of us.” 

Laughing softly, it was clear that she appreciated Chrom’s blunt personality and kindness. “I’m indeed fortunate to have such reliable friends.” She turned back to Robin. “Shall I come back later in case you’re busy? I’m afraid I don’t know where your house is.” 

Standing up, once more thankful for his baggy pants, he said, “I was actually just on my way out when you knocked, so we can go right now if that works for you?” 

Looking a little relieved, she nodded. “Yes, it suits me well, it has been a long day. I just need to pick up my bag near the entrance. Shall we go together?” 

“Sounds good to me, lead the way.” Robin replied, walking past his desk and out his office, feeling Chrom patting his shoulder. 

“I’m glad things turned out so well, so with that I think I’ll go have dinner with my family. You’re more than welcome to join us, of course, but you sound a little tired, Tiki.” Chrom said, standing a few meters away from Robin and the Manakete he was addressing.

She nodded. “Thank you for the invitation, but I’m afraid I must refrain today; I don’t think I would be very interesting company.” 

The Exalt chuckled. “Trust me, I get what you mean. I hope to see you again before you leave though.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving without saying a word.” She answered. “Thank you, Chrom, for everything.” 

“Don’t mention it, it was my pleasure. Well then, I’ll see you two later!” He said, turning around and raising his arm casually as he left, leaving the other two Shepherds alone. Robin couldn’t help but to be impressed by how Chrom treated absolutely everyone equally, whether it was a poor farmer or a living religious symbol well over three thousand years. 

“Well then, after you.” Robin said, and the two made their way to pick up her bag.

-

Leaving the castle as the late evening sun cast an orange glow over Ylisstol, Robin took a deep breath and relaxed his still-sluggish body, thankful to be out and stretching his legs in the fresh air again. The pair began walking towards the eastern gate of the capital. 

“So what brings you to Ylisse so suddenly? I would’ve thought you’d send a letter first.” Robin said, still a little surprised at how suddenly she had shown up. 

She closed her eyes but kept walking, looking a little weary. “My duties led me from one place to another, and before I knew it, I was here. It also turns out that it’s much more difficult to travel on my own than I would’ve thought, even if being a dragon helps. I really do apologize for intruding like this.” 

He shook his head. “Don’t think like that, I’m just happy to see you again, and like I said you’re welcome to stay as long as you like.” He looked at her, being about half a head taller than she was. However, he quickly looked back at the cobblestone road after seeing her breasts bouncing lightly as she walked – apparently, Manaketes simply didn’t believe in underwear, and her pink cloak did little to cover her from that angle.

Laughing quietly, she looked at him with her emerald eyes and said, “It seems like all I have done so far is to apologize and say thank you, but again, I appreciate your kindness.” They walked past the eastern gate and left the capital behind them, soon walking along a much calmer road. After a few moments of silence, Tiki’s ears perked up, showing she thought of something she wanted to talk about. “Let’s discuss something else: how’s Morgan?” 

“Oh, well she’s doing just fine!” He said, not one to pass up an opportunity to brag a little about his daughter. “She’s working part time in a magical reagent shop and sometimes helps me out with my job. She’s also making a lot of progress as a mage, just like Noire, and we practice together rather often. I’m very proud of both of them.” 

She didn’t reply, but rather hummed interestedly, wanting him to continue. 

“She can be quite a handful though, believe you me. She’s a prankster who sometimes seems to take great pleasure in making my life just a little bit more difficult, but at the end of the day that’s just one of her many ways to show affection. We normally spend our free time playing board games or reading together. Either that or arguing over whose turn it is to cook.” He went on, careful to leave out any details that could reveal their recently developed relationship. 

Tiki smiled mysteriously as she listened to him talking about his daughter, the joy in his voice putting her in a good mood as the landscape around them turned more rural with ever step, and soon they were in Robin’s neighborhood where several mansions dotted the wide open fields. 

“It sounds like you’ve got a wonderful relationship.” She said a few seconds after he had finished talking about Morgan. “Who is the mother?”

He tensed up just a little bit, disappointed in himself for not having found it out yet. “I…we don’t know. Her memory hasn’t returned and, well, I can’t say I know who it could be, either.” 

Putting a hand gingerly on his back and rubbing it, she said, “I’m sorry.” 

Tensing up once again due to the body contact, he laughed it off. “H-Hey, what happened to only apologizing and saying thank you?”

She retracted her hand, stood still for a second, then laughed with him. “You’re quite right. I should be saying that I’m sure you’ll find her soon, but it sounds like you’ve got a wonderful family already.” 

“I really do.” He agreed. “How about you? Any plans on starting a family?” 

“Well…” She began, uncharacteristically hesitant, her long ears perking up and remaining frozen in place. “I’ve got enough on my mind with both Nowi and Nah.” She finally finished in a joking manner.

Obviously, there was something she didn’t want to talk about, so Robin didn’t push her. “I see; I take it they’re a handful? How often do you see each other?” 

They entered the hedges that separated Robin’s plot of land from the rest of the field, walking up the small path that led to his house. “Oh, we send each other many letters, and they sometimes come over to…wait, Robin, you live here?” She brought her hands to her mouth as if she just realized where they were, looking over the river, the distant plains and finally the house and its garden. “It’s beautiful.” 

“Thank you. It was a very expensive gift from Chrom to make sure I can impress important people should the need arise.” He explained, opening the door to the mansion. “Hey, kind of like you!”

“Why, what an honor! Am I your first?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Am I your first ‘important’ guest to be staying here, then? I thought you said…” 

“Oooh…” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Yes, yes you are. We’ve got several guest rooms, so you can just pick whichever one you fancy the most. Oh, and a maid comes over every morning to prepare breakfast and clean the house; she leaves around noon.” 

The Manakete entered the mansion, looking very pleased as she looked around. “Marvelous, I don’t even need to help out with the housework. I really did make the right choice.” She said with a playful tone, looking around the living room just like everyone before her had done. 

“Do you think Chrom would’ve made you clean your own room in the castle?” Robin asked amusedly, closing the door and hanging his cloak next to Morgan’s. 

“Well, he did call me ‘one of us’, so who knows?” She replied, holding her bag in front of her as she walked around, still checking out her home for the foreseeable future. “More seriously, however, I appreciate the stillness of your home, and the view outside is very pleasant.” 

Hoping Morgan wouldn’t come charging down screaming something to worsen Tiki’s impression of his house, he eyed the stairs before replying. “I’m glad to hear it. There are several rooms that overlooks the fields outside, so maybe one of those would suit you?” 

With an entertained look in her eye, she followed him up the stairs to where most of the living quarters were. “You would’ve made a fine innkeeper, Robin.” 

“Good to know I’ve got options in case I mess up my current job.” 

“So I literally just woke up from a nap and Father’s talking about losing his job, what did I miss?” Morgan said from behind the door to her room, opening it with sleepy, half-open eyes. Wearing her usual tactician’s garb save for the cloak, she scratched herself inelegantly across her stomach as she yawned widely without covering her mouth. Her dark purple hair was even messier than usual, and her fringe swayed back and forth as she looked first to Robin, then away from him, then back at him again, and it was only then that she saw just who he was talking to. “L-Lady Tiki? Oh, pardon my appearance, I uh…” Her voice trailed off as she straightened her back, puffing out her chest and sharpening her eyes so that she would look more alert.

Well, at least his daughter had enough decency to respect the Voice, Robin thought amusedly, for once seeing his daughter squirm as opposed to being the one on the receiving end of her teasing. 

Tiki merely smiled, taking no offence at Morgan’s sloppy state; at least she was still wearing clothes. “Do not apologize; this is your home, after all, and if you couldn’t relax here, where could you?” She said serenely, putting the young tactician at ease. “And there is no need for formalities; I shall be living here for a little while, after all.”

“Wait, what?” Morgan was taken aback, looking between the two older Shepherds. “The Divine Dragon is going to be my roommate?” 

Robin and Tiki laughed at the innocent comment. “I suppose that’s one way of putting it, yeah.” The whitehaired man said, walking over to his daughter and enveloping her with one arm, giving her half a hug which she reciprocated. 

“Sweet!” She burst out, flashing a toothy grin, sounding more excited than he would’ve thought at the idea. “Does that mean we’ll have a sleepover and talk about boys at some point?!” She asked excitedly, looking at the Manakete with her big, brown eyes. 

Without so much as batting an eye, Tiki simply replied, “That sounds like it could be a lot of fun.” She sounded genuine, too, and not at all like she said it just to please Morgan. Robin wasn’t sure what to make of that, but if it made them both happy, he had no reason to complain.

The young tactician jumped up in the air in victory. “All RIGHT! I can already tell we’re going to be the best roommates ever! My door’s always open for you, La– I mean, Tiki! I’ve got everything from cool books to board games to cute makeup!”

Bowing casually, the green-haired woman kept her warm, small smile. “I couldn’t have asked for a warmer welcome. I thank you both, truly. However, it has been a tiring day, and I’m afraid I would like to retire for the evening.” 

Reminded of what they had been doing before they ran into Morgan, Robin spoke up, “Right, sorry.” He pointed to the right and motioned for Tiki to follow him, entering the third room they passed which offered a clear view of the fields and skies outside. Thankfully, pretty much everything she needed for her stay was already prepared, the room being supplied with both towels for the bathroom and fresh bedsheets for the large bed positioned near the window. “Here you are, I hope it’ll suit you.”

She entered in wonder, looking around the room like she had been doing in the living room, running her fingers along the room’s desk, table and finally bookshelf. Finally, she looked outside, staring upwards at the dark sky as the sun’s last beams graced the earth. “I don’t know how to repay you for this.” She said after a while, her voice tender and her eyes so frustratingly dazzling that it was hard not to drown in them. Robin didn’t know why it seemed to mean so much to her, but he was always happy to help a friend out. 

“You’re welcome. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, this room is yours for as long as you want, and gods know you seemed to have won over my daughter quickly!” 

“I get the feeling she’s just an easy person to get along with in general, quite like yourself.” She replied, putting her bag down on the bed and sitting down next to it, holding her hands on top of her thighs. “I don’t believe I’ve ever had a real girly sleepover before, so I’m excited to see what that’s about, even if I’m some three thousand years too old for something like that, give or take a few centuries.” 

He chuckled her comment, often forgetting just how old she was until she pointed it out. Her overwhelming beauty and youthful appearance made her not look a day older than him. “Well, you might as well try it out while you’re still young.” 

“Oh you.” She said with a quiet laugh, not commenting on it any further, and the room grew silent, telling the tactician that it was time for him to leave her alone. 

“Well then, I’ll bid you a good night. If there’s anything you need, just tell either me, Morgan or the maid and we’ll help you out.”

“Thank you. Haha, dear me, I wonder how many times I’ve uttered that phrase today.” She laughed to herself, then looked back at him, her expression tranquil and difficult to read as always. “I tend to sleep for long periods of time, so do not be alarmed if I don’t wake up until fairly late. I’m also a heavy sleeper, so there is no need to tip toe around the corridor.” 

Stepping out of the room, he turned around and gave her a thumbs up. “I’ll keep that in mind. Good night, roomie.” 

She bowed casually with her hands in front of her stomach, lowering her upper body in a way that made it impossible not to stare at her huge, damn well near gravity-defying breasts as her already generous cleavage made it so that he could see the entire upper part of her orbs. Tiki’s fair skin clashing beautifully with the dark red fabric in a way that made it even more difficult to ignore just how flawless her appearance was. The bow lasted only a second, but Robin felt like he had memorized every detail of what he could make out of her bust, thankful that for all her mysterious powers, Tiki could not read minds. 

“Good night, Robin.” 

“Huh? O-Oh, yes, of course, good night!” He said awkwardly, closing the door for her and tiredly pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. Morgan’s curse certainly came with its fair share of advantages, but it sure could make it awkward to talk with people sometimes. Then again, he justified his peeping by arguing that no man would’ve been able to resist a sight like that, not even Chrom.

Wondering if Tiki was aware of just how attractive he was, he descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen where Morgan was cooking them dinner, for once not needing to be nagged on for an hour before she started. She was singing as she watched over a pot positioned above a well-kept fire, shifting her weight from her left leg to her right and occasionally stirring the pots contents. Seeing as their meal seemed to almost be ready, he assumed she must’ve prepared it in advance.

The sight of his daughter always put his heart at ease and a smile on his lips. Walking up to her, he hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms around her stomach and holding her tight.

Giggling at his pecks, she leaned back against him and placed her hands on his, swaying a little from one side to the other. “That was sudden – and I don’t mean the hug, but rather Tiki showing up here out of the blue.” 

“Yeah…” He kissed her on the cheek again, then made his way down her neck, pecking it with his lips, feeling her hands tightening. “You don’t mind, right?”

“Ah…not if you keep that up I don’t!” She joked, stirring the pot once more before she turned around and hugged him properly, her round cheek placed on his chest. “Seriously though, I think it’s pretty rad, although this probably means I can’t strut around the house half naked, huh? Your loss, I suppose.” 

He ruffled her hair and looked downwards, being met by her breasts pressing against his chest, her tank top revealing almost as much of her bust as Tiki’s dress. “I’ll manage somehow.” He replied, kissing her on the mouth, his hands sliding down her back. 

“Perv.” Morgan said coyly once they broke the kiss, covering her cleavage with a hand and a cheeky wink, turning around to once again check the pot. “It’s not my fault my tactician’s outfit wasn’t made for a woman of my feminine figure in mind! I bet the guys who designed these were raging perverts; I mean look at the length of my skirt!” 

Bending forward, she purposefully made it so that she could see the very bottom of her rear, the smooth, round cheeks taunting him behind the short, purple and black fabric. With a grin, she turned her head around and shook her hips a little, which brought his attention to her lack of panties. The size of her ass was more than impressive, especially considering she didn’t ride horses or pegasi nearly as often as Cynthia or Cordelia, so it must’ve just been a strange, natural occurrence – either that, or it could be a lead to finding her mother, but Robin quickly dismissed the idea, not wanting to use the same twisted, perverted logic as his borderline uncontrollable daughter. 

Standing up again, she grabbed the towel they used to carry kitchen equipment heated up by the fire and removed the pot, their dinner now ready. “Not even gonna give it a little pinch? I guess it would’ve looked bad if Tiki suddenly came in, but I’m disappointed in you for not daring to take the risk.”

Following her into the living room, he flicked her in the back of the head, though not hard enough to make her so surprised that she dropped their food. “I have the feeling I’ll see your but in all its glory later tonight anyway. Unlike some people, I can contain myself.” 

Putting the pot down on the table, she beamed at her father in her typical devilish manner, the gears in her head working overtime whenever lewdness was involved, which seemed to be more often than not. “True enough, I suppose! Now let’s eat dinner, clean the kitchen, play some chess and then fuck hard!” 

-

A few hours later, feeling the full weight of Morgan’s small, shapely body pressing against his as she kissed him as if she were obsessed, Robin discreetly pulled up her short, tight, turquoise nightgown she had worn the first time he had seen her ass in full. This time, however, it was fully exposed not by accident, but because he craved to clench her cheeks as hard as he could and massage it and her wide hips to his heart’s content while she kept busy with his mouth, every so often stopping for just half a second to huskily mutter a comment either directly aimed at him or for herself. Her dark purple hair got tangled up with his white, creating a messy, wonderful blend as their bodies got ever more intertwined, just like their hair.

His shirt had been the first to go as Morgan had pushed him into his bed. The fear of waking Tiki up by doing something so indecent was now the furthest thing from Robin’s mind after he had reminded himself there was one empty room in-between and that she herself had pointed out what a heavy sleeper she was, not that it was a secret to anyone in the Shepherds. 

It was now dark outside, and only the lamp – placed on the desk far away from the bed for safety reasons – and the many stars in the night sky lit up the room, but it was more than enough to fully appreciate Morgan’s many lovely features, and when she distanced her face from his to catch her breath and moan at the feeling of her ass being massaged and her sex being grinded against his erection, he could see a few, thin strands of hair sticking to her temples and her cheeks flaring up because of how passionately they had been making out for a while now.

A chess board lay forgotten on the rug in the center of the room, its pieces scattered on the ground after Morgan swiped her arm along the wooden surface once she lost the second time, deaf to his objections that she shouldn’t be so emotional considering she at least won once. Their current activities had started not long after that.

The younger tactician stroked her father’s hair out of his eyes, her hands steady and careful even though she was now moving her hips along his cock on her own accord, not needing his hands to guide her movements. Her eyes drilled into his, the usually playful eyes now serious and brimming with lust. “I love you so much, Daddy – I still can’t believe…mah…that this is real. Please stay with me always.” 

Hugging her tightly, he stroked the back of her head with one hand while the other rested against the thin nightgown. “I love you too, honey. I’ll always be here for you no matter what.” 

“Mm…good.” She said, kissing him multiple times all over his face, stopping only when he squeezed her ass even harder. “Ah! …You cheeky dork.” 

And she was back to her normal self, he thought. Not that he minded; he loved both the more vulnerable side she showed only rarely as well as her more playful self. “There’s just so much to grab onto; I can’t help but to get a little overexcited!”

“Uh-huh…muaah…and I’m sure that excuse will work on Tiki when you finally decide to make a move to claim those humongous glorious dragon tiddies.” She said, biting down on the top of her finger as he clenched her ass hard again in surprise at what she had said. 

“I have no such plans.”

“Really? Ah well, I’m sure it’ll happen sooner or later. I’m probably not part Manakete but you never know! At least it would explain our boobies being about the same size.” 

Flicking her forehead, he decided to change the topic during their ‘break’, refusing to fall for her teasing. “Why do you use words like ‘boobies’ and ‘tiddies’ anyway?” 

“They’re cute, charming and add a flair to my flaring personality! I can say ‘breasts’ and ‘tits’ just fine, but gosh darn I love boobies and I love the word ‘boobies’; it sounds so much cuter and fits such wonderful things much better, wouldn’t you say?” She asked.

Trying to follow her logic, but failing to see her point outside of it being cute, he just shrugged. “Boobs are pretty awesome.” 

Nodding enthusiastically, she raised her back a little and brought one hand to her chest which pressed against the tight pajamas. “I know right? Hells, I remember when this thing used to be a lot more spacious, but now it just makes my chest look even bigger as it strains against its confinement. Aah, I get hot just thinking about it! I love having fat tits!” 

“You do seem to be very sensitive there.” Robin observed, stroking her lower back. “Why don’t we put that to good use?” 

Grinning widely, she lowered her voice again, her tone seductive, slow and deliberate. “I know just the thing.” 

She jumped off of him and removed his pants, then motioned for him to sit up as she got out of the way too small nightgown, dropping it to the ground and revealing her entire body in its entirety, and Robin took in the sight of her smooth skin shining in the lantern light. He sat on the edge of the bed as she instructed him and then understood what she was about to do. She sat on her knees between his legs and wrapped her massive, heavy breasts around his cock, almost completely drowning it in the cushiony sea of her mounds. 

Grabbing the outer sides of her breasts, she began rubbing them up and down along his rod, softly massaging it. The smooth skin and supple texture of her chest, alongside the eagerness with which she carried out her task, looking expectantly at him before she lowered her head to kiss him on the glans, made Robin lean back and grunt in pleasure, lost in the moment as his daughter took care of the hot pressure between his legs which had plagued him ever since talking to Tiki several hours ago. Even now it was hard to get the image of her revealing, dark red dress clinging tightly to her divine figure out of the back of his head, but now his undivided attention was aimed at the woman between her legs, squishing her breasts against his cock ever harder, the rest of her body bobbing up and down as it followed the motions of her hands.

Slowly, he brushed some of her hair out of her eyes just like she had done to him earlier. She looked up at him again and suddenly took his finger into his mouth, biting down on it as it stifled her moans, then sucked on it for a few seconds before she stopped, giggling. “Hah…I can’t believe how good it feels to just do this! I thought I’d give you a…ah…present, but I’m so turned on right now! I can’t wait for my turn later!” 

His laughter was cut short by her intensifying her movements, bringing her mouth to the tip of his member sticking out between her mounds, making it feel as if he were being massaged and sucked off at the same time. He reflexively closed his eyes and grabbed ahold of her hair with the hand he wasn’t using to support himself, tightening his hold both of her head and on the warm bedsheets. 

She began murmuring and moaning things to herself again, even with her mouth half full of his cock, making it even harder to decipher what she was saying, but a few things stuck out. “Mm…aah…Daddy’s cock…mmaah…Daddy’s huge cock…mm…it feels so good, it tastes so good, fuck fuck fuck, aah…Daddy!” 

The need in her voice fueled his own. Thankful that she kept it low so that Tiki wouldn’t find out what they were doing, he allowed himself to fully surrender his senses to her care, focusing only on the intense sensation of bliss and the pressure that kept building between his legs, his body hot and feeling like it was ready to burst at any minute.

“I-I’m about to come, Morgan!” 

She stopped circling her tongue around his glans and turned his attention to him, her voice thick with lust, “Do it! Cum for your little girl! Cum all over her! I want to feel Daddy’s hot cum all over me!”

Within a few second, his vision went white and all of his thoughts vanished, replaced only by the incredible sensation of a satisfying climax. A huge load of his seed shot out across Morgan’s face, much to her delight as she seemed to bask in it. He grabbed ahold of his penis now that it was free from his daughter’s grasp and aimed it downwards, shooting out even more white liquid on her sensitive chest. She rubbed her tits together and licked her lips, tasting him as much as she could as she spread out his cum between her breasts. 

“Haaah…so much of Daddy’s cum!” She said dreamily, licking her fingers eagerly, her breath still hot and excited. “You came so much…aah…this is the best…” 

Lying down on his back, Robin took a few heavy breaths, trying to get ahold of his surroundings and what had just happened, his short term memory jumbled together in a mess of arousal. He ran a hand through his white, spiky hair, his hand getting slightly wet because of the sweat. 

“Hmm~? You’re quiet, Daddy, didn’t your little girl do a good enough job for you?” She asked sweetly, sounding insecure, but Robin knew better; she just wanted a compliment, especially when it was well earned.

“That was…fantastic, honey...” He said between deep breaths, still lying on his back without moving an inch, his legs still spread out with his feet planted on the ground. 

“Ya~y!” She said, standing up and making a little victory jump, her heavy breasts bouncing up and down enchantingly, still looking irresistible even after he had come once, the erect, pink nipples in particular drawing his attention. Knowing how sensitive they were, especially when she was aroused, he wanted to pinch them, but he refrained, hoping she’d go and wash up – he wasn’t as fond of his cum as she was.

She seemed to pick up on where he was looking, and she grabbed ahold of her chest. “Looking good, huh? I guess I should go clean up before it’s your turn to get me off – I’ve got a lot of suggestions, so just sit tight!” 

While his physical strength had pretty much returned, he still had no objections to just lying down and basking in the afterglow of such an unbelievable orgasm, feeling an immense satisfaction and sense of calm. However, he knew he couldn’t rest since he had to properly thank Morgan for such a fantastic service, and he had no complaints about spending more time with such a ravishing woman. 

It didn’t take long before she bounced back into the room, hastily cleaned up and washed and ready for round number two. She was holding a long piece of paper in one hand which she held up once she stood in front of the bed again, one hand placed on her side. “I’ve got a list of naughty things I want to do here!”

Blinking thrice in rapid succession, he sat up on the edge of the bed and asked, “You’ve written that stuff down? I thought it was something you did on a whim.” 

“Oh, I’m all for doing things in the heat of the moment and letting passion dictate our actions.” She explained casually, blowing her fringe out of her eyes. “However, I’ve written this stuff down so I won’t forget it – and I can put a little cross next to what I’ve written once we’ve done it!” 

Chuckling, he rested his forearms against his legs and leaned forward. “Well then, I’m all ears.”

“So the first section is all about what you and I can do alone. I’ve written down some of the more basic things like funny positions and anal to more roleplaying to more experimental stuff like you slapping my tits around like there’s no tomorrow and you pounding my ass like you were playing a huge drum.” 

Not having expected her to use that sort of phrasing – and being disappointed in himself for not having seen it coming – he wondered, “I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing.”

She crossed her arms and looked upwards to the side, thinking. “Ya know, I’m not sure, but that’s why it’s experimental. I think when we inevitably wind up in a threesome with one of your lady friends I’d prefer to be the one doing the smacking. Preferably on Cordelia or Cynthia, I mean they’ve got a lot of fat to work with!” She said, raising her hands and squeezing the air.

“I see you’ve planned far ahead.” 

“Sure! This stuff’s great. Like, I’m interested in having someone lick my pussy, but it would be a waste of that huge cock of yours if you did that, so I figure someone gentle like Olivia could do that while I give you a hand job – something like that! But anyway, I’m horny NOW and it’s only you and me her, so we should get going and do something fun…hmm…” She looked down on her list again, sounding like she was having the time of her life frivolously discussing being in a threesome with her father. “Ooh, how about you taking me from behind while I’m standing on all fours? Bah, what am I asking you for? I gave you the best damn cock massage ever, so you owe me this!” She concluded, jumping into bed with him and positioning herself on all four, her thick ass sticking out towards him in a slightly upwards angle, welcoming him with a small, teasing shake. 

Having collected his thought and feeling more eager than ever to keep going, his body yearning for more, he quickly stood on his knees and grabbed her hips, stroking the area tentatively before bringing his erect member between her cheeks, testing the waters. 

“Uaaah…” She shuddered, turning her head. “Even though we haven’t started you make me feel so good, Daddy!” She pushed against him, locking his cock between his lower stomach and her butt. “Oooh…it’s so big and hard…I can’t wait to have it inside of my tight pussy again!” 

As always spurred on by her dirty mouth, he guided his rod into her folds, meeting no small amount of resistance in spite of her being so wet. It took a while before he reached her innermost chambers, and by that point she was already muttering things again, her breathing rapid and uneven and her knuckles white from holding onto the sheets so hard. 

They found a rhythm to work with almost immediately as he began thrusting at a relatively slow pace, working in tandem to get the most amount of pleasure out of each movement. She pressed herself against him, but not too hard as to make it difficult for him to move his hips or to knock him down. He would never get tired of this incredible feeling, and he suspected Morgan thought the same, seeing as how in sync they were in spite of only having done this for a short amount of time. 

In spite of how good they both felt, they did keep their voices down, neither of them wanting to be exposed to Tiki. Morgan, for all her boisterousness, didn’t want anyone outside of their group to know she was sleeping with her own father. They instead merely grunted, moaned and panted, but they kept the screaming to a minimum. Robin had told his daughter of what Tiki had said about being a heavy sleeper, but she had merely replied that she already knew that, remembering a few instances of their days during the war where nothing seemed to wake her up until she awoke naturally, sometimes in the middle of the day. Still, better safe than sorry.

“Ma~n…aauh…I want you to spank me, but I don’t think I’d…hyaaa…be able to keep my voice down! I-I already feel like I’m about to burst! My bo…hoo...my body is so hot! Keep going!” She pleaded.

Glad to hear she was enjoying herself, he leaned forward a bit and grabbed her breasts, clenching them hard as he moved his hips even faster, driving Morgan closer and closer to her limit with every thrust, her nectar now seeping out of her and dripping down onto the bedsheets.

“Guaaah! Aaah yes! Ooaah, I’m s-so pissed I have to keep my voice down but fuuuck me does it feel good when you both dominate my tight cunt and squeeze my naughty, oversized tiddies like that! Aaah! More! Moooore!” She whined, tightening around him, greedily trying to adjust her position so that he could reach as deeply as possible. 

“You sound…ugh…like you’re having a good time!” He said, always proud to see reactions such as these from the women he was with. 

“Ooh yes, Daddy! I love it! I love it so much! I can’t live without your cock! Hnnghaaa…I don’t know how I survived before this! Th-This feeling is the best! Aah, fuck me harder, Daddy!” She craned her neck backwards, sticking out her tongue as she panted, her breathing getting ragged as the minutes went by, sending her deeper and deeper into the same blissful haze Robin had been in. 

As for the older tactician, he could feel himself reaching his limits soon again as well, his daughter’s warm, tight pussy making it hard to last too long, and his sensitivity from his last orgasm as well as Morgan’s dirty mouth made it even more difficult not to get lost in the moment and just let everything go, but he kept pounding her, wanting to leave her a quivering, sloppy mess. To that end, he grabbed her hips again to get more force into his thrusts, the sound of his balls smacking against her thighs filling the room as an indicator of how rough he was, but Morgan merely whimpered ‘yes’ – among other things – over and over again, now sounding temporarily incapable of even holding a basic conversation.

Then, just to give her a taste of what she had asked for, he spanked her once, hard enough to immediately leave a faint mark, the sound echoing in the room and causing Morgan to freeze up before she began screaming, ignoring the fact that Tiki was sleeping two rooms away. 

“AAAH! HUAAAH! YEEEES! OOOH THAT FEELS SO GOOOOOOOOOIIYYAA– HMMPFF! HMM!” Her roar was almost bestial as she reached her climax, causing Robin to cover her mouth with one hand to allow her to scream into it as loudly as she wanted, her body practically frozen in place as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her warm body, only her hips quivering as her juices kept leaking down onto the sheets and down her father’s thick rod which was still half-inserted inside of her. When she stopped screaming, Robin removed his hand from her mouth, and she collapsed, no longer supporting herself on her arms, though she was still sitting on her knees, just with her body leaning forward, her head buried into the pillows as she battled with the raging emotions inside of her. 

Then, before he could react, she sat up, turned around and began sucking him off, not using her breasts this time, but just aggressively pleasing him with her mouth as hard as she could, her eyes looking like they were obsessed. 

“You didn’t cum, Daddy! I can’t allow that; you need to feel good, and I want your hot cum all over me again!” He thought she said with her entire mouth full of his cock, reaching the hilt of it which took him by surprise again even though she had done that before. 

Even though she sucked him off so aggressively, she still took her time to use her tongue to lick up her own juices and tease his glans when she could, which caused him to erupt once more, much to her delight as she kept a firm grasp on his cock and aimed it all over herself, not letting a single drop of it go to waste. She targeted her face, where she licked it off her lips and cheeks, and then breasts, just like he had done before. Once she was satisfied, she brought her breasts to her face and cleaned them with her long tongue as well, enjoying the taste of his seed almost as much as Tharja. 

He watched in delight as her tongue worked his magic and the white stains got smaller, her quiet sounds of approval of the taste as she fingered herself almost made him want to start over again, but it was getting late, and they might’ve even risked exposing everything just to satisfy their own needs; they were getting incredibly careless and irrational. 

“Hah…hah…thanks, baby girl, that was astounding.” Robin said, lying down on his back again, satisfied and happy. 

“Yeah…yeah it was…” She sounded happy too, but tired. “You’re amazing, Daddy…I can only hope I’ll be as good as you someday.”

“Oh trust me, there’s no need to worry about that.” He assured her, amused she didn’t know her natural talent for this. “You’re absolutely incredible, and don’t you forget it. Let’s just hope Tiki didn’t hear us…”

“Bah, I’m sure she didn’t, and even if she did, I’m sure she’d be too polite to say anything. Besides, she’s probably had a few adventures of her own; I mean have you seen that dress?” She whistled impressively. “I mean my clothes may be a little revealing once I remove my cloak, but that woman fully embraces turning people on left right and center! Those glorious dragon tiddies must be a huge confident booster!” She reasoned, looking down on her own breasts and squeezing them. “Not that I don’t know how she feels!”

Laughing with her, he tried telling her in a stern voice, “Morgan, what have we said about objectifying people?”

“Oh come on, Daddy, like you didn’t notice how she’s not wearing any underwear! Man, you seriously need to get her to join our group; she’s just too hot to ignore, and now we’ve got the perfect opportunity!”

“I don’t think we should rope the divine Voice into our immoral activities…I somehow feel like that’s the wrong thing to do.” 

Dismissing his worries, she said, “Bah, to hell with morals! But I suppose it’s up to her in the end; I’ll be happy so long as I have you! Speaking of which, can I sleep with you here tonight? We can discuss my list further!” 

Shaking his head at his daughter’s shenanigans and penchant for changing topics faster than he could keep up with, he smiled at her. “Of course, but clean up before that, will you? Who knows if we’ll want to continue where we left off.”

“’If’?” She asked incredulously. “Father, I don’t think either of us is going to sleep much tonight…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I must say I rather like this chapter. It's short and sweet, and I liked how Morgan's sex scene turned out. I also finished it much sooner than I thought I would, so that's always a plus for all of us.
> 
> So what do you think of my take on Lissa and Tiki? What do you think will happen during Tiki's stay in Robin's mansion? Did you like the chapter? Let me know in the comments, and don't forget to giv me those precious arbitrary internet points known as kudos!


	14. Divinity and Lust - Part II

When Robin woke up, his entire body seemed to push down against the bed and object to leaving its peaceful, sleeping state. Yesterday’s training along with last night’s activities with Morgan had left him physically exhausted, his thighs in particular feeling like he had been riding a horse for hours even though he was the one who had been ridden. Although he had no desire to move out of the messy bed which was way too hot in spite of the dark clouds covering the sun outside, he sat up with a groan, his sense of duty to his job and need for a glass of water eventually overcoming his urge to fall down into bed once more. 

Morgan was nowhere to be seen, most likely having left for work some time ago; he got the feeling that it was far later than it should’ve been and that he was already far too late. He had no idea how his daughter had woken up so early in spite of all they had done yesterday, but she was nothing if not full of energy. 

Feeling better after moving around for a bit and getting ready for the new day in the bathroom, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where his breakfast had been prepared by the maid as always, serving as a daily reminder of how hiring someone to help taking care of the house was one of his better ideas. Preparing a plate of fruit, cheese and sausage, he went into the living room, pulled out yet another novel Sumia had recommended him and began reading, this one fitting his tastes much better than the last. 

Minutes passed as he got lost in a tale of a group of young rebels who fought against an evil empire for their country’s independence, popping grapes into his mouth absentmindedly as he judged the main characters’ strategies, sometimes making noises of approval or chuckling at the implausibility of a far-fetched plan. He knew he should’ve hurried to his office, but since didn’t exactly have a schedule or any important meetings today, he figured he could just stay an hour later should the need arise. He had promised at least three people to take better care of himself, and he had no intention of going back on that promise.

A door on the second floor opened and closed quietly, and a pair of light, slow footsteps interrupted the silence of the mansion, moving from the guest room to the stairs, and before long, Robin could see a tired-looking Tiki almost dragging her feet behind her, clad in a snow white morning gown, looking more divine than ever even though she had most likely just woken up. Unlike Morgan’s turquoise nightgown, the Manakete’s garb covered her from top to bottom, looking light, comfortable and very elegant. Her long hair was flowing down her back and shoulders, for once not put up in a high ponytail, contributing to the picture of someone who had just woken up. 

“Good morning, Tiki. Slept well?” He asked, putting his book away after placing his bookmark between the pages he was at, fully intending to read more once he got home. 

The green-haired woman registered his voice, seemingly not having anticipated anyone to still be home. She straightened her back and brushed the sides of her hair behind her ears. “Oh, good morning, Robin.” She said, her voice calm and measured as always; if she had been surprised by him being there, she didn’t show it. “I slept very well, thank you. A peaceful neighborhood like this truly is preferable to the buzz of the capital.” 

“I definitely agree, it’s much easier to relax here. I should know, seeing how I’ve spent the night on my office couch more often than I would care to admit.” He said, remembering how he once had been woken up by Cynthia and Lucina arguing outside of his office. 

“My, you truly are dedicated.” She replied, sounding impressed. “Surely that would make your daughter worry?” 

“Ah, well, yes, she did worry about my well-being when those nights were more frequent. She and Noire both, actually, so I get home earlier these days. So sorry if you were hoping to have this place for yourself.” He joked.

“There go my plans of arranging an all-Manakete party.” She replied, laughing happily, the tiredness gone from her dark green eyes. “Excuse me, but is there anything for me to eat? I shall naturally pay for it; I didn’t have the time to buy my own food yesterday, I’m ashamed to admit.” 

Shaking his head, he said, “There’s no need to worry about that. The maid prepared breakfast for you too since I wrote a note telling her we had a guest who’d live with us for a while. Morgan might try to snare you into cooking dinner sometime though; be careful, she’s devious when she wants to get out of her responsibilities.” 

Lighting up at the sound of free food prepared, her ears perked upwards, something Robin found uncharacteristically adorable for the tranquil, beautiful woman, making her seem younger somehow. “Cooking is the least I can do to show my appreciation for staying here. Don’t worry, I don’t plan on becoming a freeloader.” 

With that, she turned around and headed into the kitchen with rapid steps, her hair swaying dramatically as she spun around, and even though her morning gown covered almost her entire body save her head, hands and feet, Robin couldn’t help but to stare at her hips as she walked away from him, quickly moving up and down. He knew he shouldn’t look at her that way, and he should’ve had had enough after yesterday, but seeing her from behind made him once again think of her in her normal dress and how it had left so little to the imagination, going so far as to even show off her lack of underwear. Thinking about it, if she didn’t wear any underwear during the day, she was guaranteed not to be wearing any right now, meaning that underneath that dignified robe she was completely naked. 

Robin cleared his throat, taking a sip of water to cool down, his cock already tensing up because of what he was thinking. In his mind’s eye he could almost see her breasts bouncing as she walked, and the words ‘humongous glorious dragon tiddies’ echoed in his head. It didn’t make sense for him to want to see them so much considering his circle of mostly well-endowed friends, but right now he found the thought of them irresistible. 

She returned after a minute with a plate of only fruit and cheese, foregoing the meat. Sitting down in front of him on the other side of the table, she quickly got to work and began cutting up a red apple with a knife. 

“Don’t Manaketes eat meat?” Robin asked, trying to sound casual as he did his best to avoid staring at her chest, the size of which was still obvious even in spite of what the woman was wearing. 

“Only humans who deserve it.” She replied simply.

Wait, was she implying something? He scratched the back of his head unsurely. “Ahaha…wh-who deserve it then?” 

“I can’t reveal that; it’d break a Manakete taboo.” She winked, beginning to eat the pieces of apple she had cut up. “You’re safe though, so don’t worry.” 

He was certain she was just having fun and not being serious at all, but he did feel relieved nonetheless, afraid for a moment that she had somehow known what went on inside his head. Laughing with her, the two engaged in small talk for a while before Robin had to go, and the two said their goodbyes, both of them looking forward to talking and catching up some more later that night. 

With mental images of Tiki smiling and laughing melodiously as she ate her fruit in a refined manner clashing with those of a more indecent nature, Robin walked to the castle where he worked, thankful the weather cooled him down on his way there.

-

Sitting in the palace courtyard on one of its white stone benches next to a bundle of letters tied together with a thin rope that was to be delivered to various different places in the realm, Robin was absentmindedly listening to the Pegasus Knights training while he waited for the castle courier to arrive. He could vaguely hear Cynthia and Severa arguing about something in the distance, but he didn’t want to interrupt their training or get caught in the middle of whatever they were arguing about now. Not to mention the truth was that he was still thinking about Tiki and the way she had cut her fruit into neat little pieces and popped them into her mouth and chewed in the most adorable fashion. He knew his thoughts shouldn’t linger on her, especially not over something so completely non-sexual or when he had friends who were more than happy to take care of his lust should the need arise, but try as he might he couldn’t push the image of her casual yet captivating ‘morning look’ out of his head. The details of how her elegant morning gown had concealed her entire body, yet despite its modest nature been unable to hide the size of her breasts beneath the silken fabric stayed with him no matter what he did. Her visit might complicate things more than he had thought. 

He closed his eyes and leaned backwards, resting his hands on top of his head which in turn leaned against the castle wall. His thoughts would have to remain just that as he doubted Tiki would be the kind of person to join a sex group anyway. He also reminded himself that he wasn’t Naga’s gift to women and that just because he was attracted to someone didn’t mean they’d feel the same, even if his recent activities would suggest otherwise. 

“Sir? Master Robin?” He heard a timid voice trying to get his attention. A boy of about fifteen looked at him unsurely when he opened his eyes. “Pardon my interruption, but my father told me you had some letters for him?” 

Ah, right, his meeting regarding those letters. He opened his eyes and stood up, recognizing the young man as the courier’s son. “Good afternoon. Yes, you can see the bundle there.” He gestured towards the bench where he had been sitting. “The name and location of each recipient is written down already. The important part is that you tell your father that the southbound letters are more urgent, okay?” 

The lad nodded, picking up the bundle by grabbing the knot at the top which tied them all together. “Naturally, sir, I will inform my…huh?” 

Surprised at the sudden distraction, Robin raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “What’s wrong? Is there something the matter with my letters?”

“N-Nothing…I-I think?” 

This was getting strange, but before he could turn around and look at what it was that had sent the boy into such a confused state, a heavy force slammed into his back, nearly causing him to fall over. A familiar scent of lavender, strands of blue hair and surprisingly strong arms tightening around him told him who this was even before he could see her.

“SNEEEAAAAK ATTAAAACK!” Cynthia’s loud, high-pitched voice rang out across the courtyard, possibly damaging the tactician’s hearing in the process. The princess giggled girlishly directly into the whitehaired man’s ears as she wrapped her legs around him, having no plans to jump off of him anytime soon. “Hey there kiddo, thanks for not giving away my position!” 

“I-It was nothing, your Majesty!” The courier’s son stuttered out, bowing hastily. 

Accepting his fate as Cynthia’s new vertical pillow, Robin figured he could at least put the boy out of his misery. “You may leave, and give my regards to your father.” He said, looking at the young man as he did his best to ignore Cynthia’s playful fingers which were now tugging at his cheeks. 

The boy bowed once more before he darted away, most likely not having expected to run into the princess in that fashion, not that Robin could blame him. And on that note, he turned his face to the left which prompted the wayward princess to rub her cheek against his. 

“Gawds, you look like a cat.” He heard Severa say from behind. “Show some restraint; we’re in public for crying out loud, and as much as it pains me to say this, you’re a princess!”

Turning around with his baggage still clinging to him, he saw the redhead dressed in her crimson and white uniform, her sharp features set in another one of her scowls, though she was as gorgeous as ever in spite of some mud and grass clinging to her dress. 

Cynthia hummed playfully. “Psst, Robbie, Severa’s extra grumpy today ‘cause I floored her during practice today!” She whispered loudly into the tactician’s ear, making sure that her rival could hear her. 

“I-I just lost my footing for a moment because of a damn twig!” She protested vehemently, her teeth showing because of her snarl. “Don’t go thinking you’re better than me!”

“Oh come on, Severa, I’ve handled the lance since I was a girl! It’s only natural I’m better at it than you are; you kick my butt at fencing anyways.” Cynthia replied with unexpected maturity, though she was still hanging onto Robin, so it was hard to take her too seriously.

Severa huffed, crossing her arms and looking away, pacified for the moment. “I-I guess. I am pretty good with the sword.” 

“One of the bestest!” The blue-haired woman agreed with a wide smile, finally jumping down from the tactician with a pat on the back. “So how are you today, buddy?” 

Finally being given the chance to talk, Robin said, “Well I can hardly hear anything in my left ear because of you, but up until that happened everything was just peachy.”

“Aaw, want me to kiss it to make it feel better?” Cynthia asked with as much subtlety as her father during sparring practice. 

“Oh my gosh, keep it down, will ya?!” Severa hushed her friend, taking a step closer towards the two so that they could talk in a lower tone. “Do you want to expose our group and cause a national scandal?” 

But Cynthia merely laughed. “Relax, you two, we’re the only people right here anyway, and I wasn’t going to do it in public anyway; sorry for getting your hopes up, big guy!” She grinned at him, but then leaned in close with a smirk. “I save the good stuff for when we’re behind a locked door.” 

Taken aback by how bluntly and shamelessly she flirted with him even in front of Severa, he couldn’t help but to smile goofily in return, something that caused the redhead to fake gagging sounds. 

“Not to interrupt your masterful flirting, but you’ve got somewhere to be, remember, Cynthia? Have fun with those stuffy nobles all day.” A light tug at the corner of her lips revealed just how good it felt for Severa to say that. 

In contrast, the princess slumped her shoulders and bent forward, looking like she was halfway to passing out before suddenly stretching out her back, pressing a hand against her forehead. “Uuugh, I don’t wanna sit there and look pretty and pretend like I know as much about politics and fancy stuff like Lucy! I wanna do something fun!” 

“Well, me and Robin are going shopping, but you’ll be with us in spirit and in our thoughts.” 

Robin turned to the Pegasus Knight, wondering if he had heard what she said correctly. “Shopping?” 

“That’s right.” Severa replied with a huff, instantly getting defensive. “Why, you don’t want to?” 

Well, there was never a dull moment with these two around, that’s for sure. He scratched the back of his head absentmindedly and said, “Sure, but this sort of came out of nowhere.” 

With yet another huff, Severa put her hands on her side, looking almost offended. “Consider it your apology to me! You never told me you went to the infirmary yesterday, and I was worried about you!” 

Just as Robin would say that it was really sweet of her to think about him, he heard Cynthia groan. “Severa, you just found out about it ‘cause I told you twenty minutes ago.” 

“C-Cynthia!” 

Shaking his head, the tactician couldn’t help but to laugh. “It’s okay, Severa, I needed a break anyway, so some shopping would be a welcome distraction.” 

She lit up, clasping her hands together and then grabbed ahold of his arm, grinning like a child in a sweets shop. 

“Now who’s the cat?” Cynthia joked, deciding to mimic what her friend was doing and grabbed ahold of Robin’s other arm. “We’ll hang out again soon as well, right? I’m not much one for shopping, but I DO have a big room and a big bed!” 

“Oh for the love of– do you have to say stuff like that while I’m here?! I serve your parents, and I’m pretty sure it’s treasonous of me not to report this!” Severa said through gritted teeth, looking around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. “Also, you’re a princess! You really should go shopping a bit more because you keep strutting around in either your uniform or Lord Chrom’s old clothes! For goodness’ sake several of your smallclothes are way too small!” 

Robin was once again quiet as he let the two women hiss at each other, both still clinging to his arms, having forgotten all about him for the moment in spite of what they had just talked about. Severa hugged his arm tightly every time Cynthia either said something that hit close to home or she felt like she needed a bit more oomph in her own arguments. The bluenette, on the other hand, absentmindedly used his arm as support as she shifted the weight of her body from one leg to the other, loudly protesting against Severa’s various accusations. 

When the whitehaired man realized they could keep going for a long time, he spoke up, his arms still immobilized, “Um, Cynthia, didn’t you have someplace to be?” 

“Oooh! Butts!” She immediately let go of his arm, her eyes wide. “Severa, help me get ready!” 

“Alright, let’s go!” She said without hesitation, as if the previous argument hadn’t happened in the first place. “You!” She turned around to point at Robin while running backwards. “I’ll pick you up in your office when we’re done, so don’t go anywhere!” 

And just as quickly as they had appeared, they were off, with Cynthia running with her hands behind her back trying to hastily remove her breastplate. Blinking twice, Robin wasn’t even sure what exactly had just happened, but he still smiled at how they had stopped bickering once they realized the princess was in a hurry, and how Severa had immediately followed her to help her getting ready.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, he went to his office, curious to see what the rest of the day would hold.

-

Severa finished the last bite of her blueberry muffin, smacking her lips quietly in satisfaction and looking like she’d pat herself on the stomach had they not been in public. The outside of the café they were sitting at was full of people enjoying the early evening sun, and the buzz coming from the nearby town square attributed to a relaxing, pleasant atmosphere that made following the young woman around all over town in search for clothes and accessories worth it. Robin had never been one for shopping, but he found himself with some new clothes as well which his friend had helped him pick out as a ‘thank you’ for paying for a pair of pink ribbons she had charmed her way into making him buy. 

At this point the tactician was convinced the Pegasus Knight could become an evil genius to rival his daughter should she put her mind to it; she knew just how to look at both him and the poor merchants who came in her way to get what she wanted. A friendly touch that lasted just a little too long had shut him up before he could complain about his feet hurting from walking around so much, and the subtle wink she had given him before handing him the pink ribbons had made his wallet fly out of his pocket before he even knew what he was doing. 

“What’re you looking at?” Severa asked, frowning at the senior Shepherd who had been lost in thought staring at her. 

Not looking away, he simply said, “You.”

“I can see that, genius, I mean why.” She groaned, rolling her eyes. 

“I was just wondering if we should have you along when we’re discussing trade agreements and fun stuff like that; you certainly know how to make everyone dance to your tune.” 

She scoffed, but then smirked as she stood up, looking much prouder of herself than she ought to. “I am pretty good at that stuff, aren’t I?” She made a point of slowly walking away from the café back to the castle courtyard, leaving her things for Robin to carry. 

With a sigh, he complied, picking up her things as well as his own, wondering when, how and why he had become a pack mule. Still, he couldn’t deny that he had had a lot of fun, too; there was never a dull moment with Severa around, and seeing her so cheerful at the prospect of buying new clothes was very endearing. Aside from when she was being a little physical and later when she had bought those ribbons, he had even forgotten all about her having potential ulterior motives and simply enjoyed spending time with a friend.

Of course, walking behind her like this, it was difficult to keep one’s thoughts pure. Robin shook his head and sped up, walking up to her side and matching her pace; if all she wanted was to spend time was friends, then he shouldn’t try making it about sex, after all. He may have recently become the center of a harem due to the machinations of his daughter from the future who he was also sleeping with, but he hoped he could still pass for a normal guy. Somehow.

They talked about nothing in particular on their way back to the castle, strolling through the busy streets of the town at a leisurely pace. Ylisstol really was at its best during the summer, with trees lining up on certain streets and the many vendors selling everything from fresh herbs to souvenirs to Valmian tourists. Sometimes it was still hard to believe just how much Ylisse had gone through in recent years, but since the people had been so determined to overcome the hardships and forge a better tomorrow, the result was that the nation thrived to the extent that one tended to forget about the wars, even though you could still hear about people mourning the ones they had lost.

Once they were within the castle gates, alone in the garden which Sumia always tended to so lovingly, they stopped, saying nothing as the wonderful scent of the many flowers filled the air. 

“You know, I had a lot of fun.” Robin said after a while, handing the redhead her things. “And thanks for the help.”

She took her bags and looked at them confusedly. “You’re so weird…I force you to go out and have fun with me and you thank me…weirdo.” She muttered, a faint red coloring her cheeks. 

He punched her lightly on the shoulder, smiling at her warmly. “Well, now Morgan won’t complain about me needing new clothes for a while, so that’s always good. Besides, I like hanging out with you, I’ve told you that.” 

Playing with one of her long pigtails, her blush deepened. “Y-Yeah, obviously. I mean, who wouldn’t want to hang out with me, right?” She said, though she didn’t sound particularly convinced. 

Robin couldn’t help but to feel bad for her whenever her flashes of self-doubt appeared, especially since they were so ill-founded. Looking around to make sure no one would see them, he gave her a quick kiss, feeling her soft lips tense up just for a moment in surprise before she returned it. 

“Ugh, finally!” She said as soon as they broke off, sounding both annoyed and pleased in typical Severa fashion. “What took you so long?!”

Shrugging, he replied, “I figured you might just want to hang out as friends for a little while, so I didn’t make a move until I felt it was necessary.”

Her mouth formed a small ‘o’, her annoyance replaced with embarrassment. “O-Oh…that’s…actually very sweet.” She took two mini steps forward and hugged him, and he responded by wrapping his arms around her. “B-But you know, it’s not like I would mind some more physical contact or anything; you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” 

Looking around to make sure they were alone once again, something that had become habit as of late, he kissed her on top of her head and stroked her hair. “Well I won’t lie, that makes me happy to hear.”

“Hmpf, of course it does, you perv.” She said in a lighthearted manner into his chest. “Mm…you smell nice…” 

She lowered her arms around him, her face still buried into his chest, and began to very discreetly rub her lower body against his, letting out a series of very quiet gasps. 

He tried telling her to not be so bold, reminding her that they were still very much in public even in this relatively remote corner of the garden, but his voice got caught in his throat midway, and instead of doing the logical thing, he began to match her movements, something that produced a chuckle of approval from the younger woman. 

Glad to have gained something of an upper hand, Severa stopped, wagging her finger teasingly in front of him with a tsk tsk. She stood on her toes and whispered into his ears as seductively as she could, slowly and deliberately with her lips lightly brushing against the bottom of his ear, “Now now, let’s do this properly, shall we? I’m a lady, after all.”

Sighing inwardly at not having seen this coming, he merely grunted, “Alright, what did you have in mind?” 

“You, me and the Pegasus Knight barracks.”

“You know I wouldn’t exactly call that ladylike. Also, I believe that’s the quickest way of turning my head into someone’s lance decoration.” He remarked dryly, at this point unsure she was even being serious.

But Severa’s reddish brown eyes showed no sign of jest, but merely excitement. Not deterred by his words, she feathered his chest with her index finger, slowly drawing circles on the limited exposed skin of Robin’s upper body, the very tip of her nail scratching him almost imperceptibly, yet it caused him to shiver. She smiled at him, knowing full well how surprisingly enticing the simple gesture was. 

“You know…the place will be empty by now, and if we go now, I may just show you my best pair of panties I put on just for you.” With that said, she twirled around and walked away slowly, once again leaving the things she had bought behind for him to carry, something he now did with a lot more enthusiasm than he should, but Severa’s uncanny skills of manipulation combined with the mental images of Tiki that had plagued him all day had put him on edge, and thus the prospect of finding a nice, private place together with the redhead was worth the risk of getting impaled if discovered.

Robin had never been in the Pegasus Knights’ barracks before, only in Cordelia’s office, so it was with a certain mixture of thrill and trepidation that he entered the door to the building on the far edge of the courtyard after Severa had made sure the coast was clear, living the dream of every other Ylissean bachelor who wanted nothing more than charm their way into a Pegasus Knight’s heart. 

There was sadly not much to say about the building; it looked like any other soldier’s barracks, if only cleaner but with more personal belongings scattered throughout, and many of them of a distinct feminine nature. The light stone floor and walls looked the same as the ones the castle were made out of, and as Severa guided him through a corridor and into a small room that was most likely the one she used the most, Robin noticed that the doors looked very similar as well. 

Was he really analyzing the architectural designs of a building while he was literally being led into a bed by one of the most attractive people he knew? Severa was right, he really was a geek.

“What’s wrong?” She asked him, noticing he had been silent for a minute. “You getting cold feet?” 

He shook his head, putting aside his bags and walked up to her, placing his arms on her hips and running them up and down her sides, glad to finally be truly alone with her. “No, how could I? There’s nothing more I want right now than to be here with you.” 

Sputtering out a few half-finished words in embarrassment, she fell silent and then flicked one of her long pigtails, the sides of which brushed against the tactician’s hand, causing a soft, ticklish sensation. “Laying it on pretty thick, aren’t you?” She asked, trying to sound neutral, but then her features softened. “I guess I’m pretty glad to be here with you as well, and like I said, I’m sure this place will be empty for a while, so don’t worry about that, alright?” 

Leaning forward, he whispered, “Alright” before kissing her on the lips, promptly feeling the Pegasus Knight’s hands on his face. They both closed their eyes and remained in this position for a minute or two before Robin stretched out his back, grabbed her hand and guided her to a nearby bed, one much simpler than the ones he was used to at this point, but one that would serve its purposes just as well. It was firm, but not hard enough that lying on it would be uncomfortable, and the simple white sheet they were sitting on was smoother than the ones you would find in an average inn. 

Severa sat down next to him, locking onto his lips as soon as her backside hit the mattress, not wasting any time in getting both of them worked up. It didn’t take long for her to remove his cloak from his shoulders, all while distracting him with her tongue which was rolling against his, the wet touch made even better by her giggling quietly into his mouth. If he didn’t know better, he would think she was just about as horny as he was. 

Once she had removed his cloak, she ran her hand across his shoulder, then sat up to sit in his lap, her chest close to his face. Though she was still wearing her uniform, she had removed all the armor pieces before their shopping trip, and as such instead of cold metal, Robin felt the sturdy, crimson and white fabric brush against his chin. 

“Aren’t you lucky, being all alone with a Pegasus Knight in their barracks?” She winked at him, snaking her arms around his neck and scratching his back. “You also got the prettiest one.” 

Returning the favor, he began massaging the exposed skin between the bottom part of her dress and her thigh high boots, taut and carefully taken care of just like the rest of the redhead’s appearance. He started slowly, wanting to savor the moment, though he wasn’t sure that was what his partner had in mind. “I like to think it’s a result of my rugged good looks and irresistible charm, myself.” 

Scoffing, but maintaining a small, knowing smile, she played with his hair, leaning forward just a bit so that her chest got even closer to his face. “Or maybe I just pity you.”

“Baby, if you keep that up I couldn’t care less about why you’re doing it.” He said, resisting the urge to purr as she twirled his locks around her fingers, her long, well-kept nails scratching his head. 

“Hmm...I’ve got something even better in mind.” She said playfully, turning his body around and pushing him down so that he lied on his back, placing her hands on his shoulders and leaning down on top of him, her light figure offering just the right amount of pressure as her mouth embraced his again, her tongue even more aggressive than before. 

It didn’t take long until she began pulling up his tank top in-between grinding her sex against his, her uniform riding up almost enough to see her panties, but they sadly remained out of sight. 

Noticing where Robin was looking, Severa smirked. “I did promise you a reward, didn’t I?” She asked breezily, sitting up and began unbuttoning her dress, though she slowed down halfway. “You know…” She began, avoiding eye contact, surprising the tactician with the sudden change in attitude. “I know what you, Noire and Mother did two days ago, and it sounded like a lot of fun, so I wanted to see you again, too. But um…” She tapped the buttons on her dress, biting down on the side of her lower lip. “I guess I’m just afraid of coming across as inadequate in comparison…”

“Severa, come now, we’ve talked about this, haven’t we?“ 

“I know I know I know, I’m being silly! Gawds, I thought I was over this!” 

He raised his back and leaned back on his shoulders for support, smiling warmly at the young woman in front of him. “I think we all have our insecurities, Severa; you’re not silly for comparing yourself to others – it’s not good, but it’s not exactly strange.” 

Still holding one hand on her half-open uniform, she shifted in place, thinking over his words. Then, with a sigh, she said, “I know that too, I just take it too far, you know?” 

“I understand.”

Tapping on one of the buttons once again, she asked, “I’ve got such a hard time seeing you being insecure; do you ever compare yourself to someone?” 

“Of course.” He admitted with another smile, stroking her cheek with one hand as he shifted his weight to his left elbow. “And I’ve got many moments of self-doubt, like how I sometimes wonder if I’m being too selfish with this whole sex group thing even though everyone knows the ’rules’ so to speak.” 

“That’s dumb; we’re grown women who all agreed to this, so why does it bother you?” 

“Well, you’re absolutely breathtaking, so why do you compare yourself to other women?” 

She fell silent, squinting at him for a moment before opening her mouth again, speaking slowly, “You’re too good at this, you know that? Oh, wipe that smile off, you big goof! Just lie down and enjoy your damn reward!” 

Leaning back again but being unable to stop beaming at her, he noticed her cheeks darkening as they so often did, with Severa hiding her gratitude behind a façade of nonchalance and grumpiness. While she had a long way to go before she’d get rid of the worst of her insecurities, she had made great progress these last couple of years, and he had no doubts that she’d one day be less inclined to compare herself to others. 

Regaining some of the lost momentum, Severa finally undid her dress and removed it, showing off her slender yet well-trained body, having less muscle than Cordelia or Cynthia but definitely more than Noire. Her belly was completely flat, with faint abs showing her dedication to keeping herself in shape. Her skin was immaculate and smelled heavenly, having most likely borrowed whatever bathing soap Cynthia used before she had picked him up at his office. 

A pair of matching, pink underwear with white frills and thin bands covered her remaining modesty, the striking color matching her appearance wonderfully. Unlike several other people he knew, the smallclothes fit her perfectly, offering just a glimpse of the top of her breasts while the bottom part covered almost her entire rear which was still sitting on Robin’s erect member.

He touched her exposed stomach and softly stroked his fingers alongside it, to which she raised her hands to her face and began gently grinding against him once more. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He murmured, moving his hands down to her wide hips to help her with her movements. 

“Thanks…” She whispered back, not meeting his eyes. 

They remained silent for a while, and Robin was content with merely them sharing an intimate moment together, but Severa was quickly getting back into her groove and became more and more worked up, taking his hands and placing them on top of her breasts, rubbing them for him. 

"You didn’t say anything about my underwear though~” She said with a wink, the temporary moment of self-doubt gone. 

Snapping out of his reverie after she finished talking, having been focusing only the sensation of groping her tits still hidden behind her bra, he chuckled. “They look great on you, though I think you look good in anything.”

Smiling devilishly at him, she leaned forward, stretching out her body on top of his, and positioned her face just a centimeter away from his. “Good answer.” She breathed, then began kissing him passionately, cupping his cheek and pulling up his tank top at the same time. 

Taking the hint, Robin broke off their kiss for a moment, removed his top and then returned to his lying position, the feeling of Severa’s smooth skin against his quickly emboldening him, causing him to grab ahold of her ass, tugging lightly at the panties she was so proud of. 

The redhead inhaled sharply and grabbed ahold of his shoulder, enjoying his touch. She licked her lips, grinning at him as she slowly pulled back and began removing his pants, something he complied with. Once completely naked in the Pegasus Knights’ barracks, the last place where a naked man should be, Severa gasped when she seated herself on top of him once again, finally fully feeling the entirety of his cock with only a thin article of clothing between their sexes.

“Hmm…” She hummed lightheartedly. “I wouldn’t want to get my nice underwear all dirty, now would I? I guess I should just take them off…”

Just as she reached behind her back to undo her pink bra and finally reveal her breasts in full, they heard the door to the barracks open and close, followed by an all too familiar voice.

“Severa~ are you he~re?” Cynthia’s loud voice boomed across the empty corridors of the barracks, her footsteps quickly getting closer. 

Of course she would know where Severa would be if she were in the barracks. The two lovers looked each other in the eyes, surprised and embarrassed at the interruption, but they had no time to separate themselves before the tomboyish princess rushed in, dressed in an uncharacteristically fancy, purple dress adorned with white flowers, showing she had come here right after whatever meeting she had been forced to attend. The blue-haired girl rushed halfway into the room before she realized her friend was currently lying on top of a stark naked Robin, and when she saw what was going on, she merely laughed.

“Really, guys? Here?” 

For whatever reason, Severa covered her breasts in spite never having taken off her bra. With flaming cheeks and a hissing, snake-like voice, she shrieked, “GET OUT, YOU KNOBHEAD!”

Not even flinching, Cynthia raised her arm and held up something. Trying to look past Severa’s elbows, Robin could see that it was an expensive-looking, black comb. 

“You forgot this.” She said casually, giggling as the redhead snapped it out of her hands and then carefully placed it on the ground below the bed. “Nice undies.” 

“Cynthia, I swear to Naga…” Severa seethed. Had Robin not known any better, he would’ve thought she’d catch fire and that her pigtails would move independently from her body like tentacles. 

He really had read too many of Sumia’s books recently.

Instead of losing himself to his imagination, he put a hand on Severa’s warm back in an attempt to calm her, then turned to look at Cynthia. “Hey.”

“What’s up, Robbie?!” She grinned. “Having a bit of fun, are we?” 

“You sort of interrupted us before the real fun could begin, I’m afraid.”

“Neat! That means I can tag along from the start since the meeting didn’t last as long as I had been led to believe!” She replied cheerfully, agilely reaching behind her back and undoing her dress, the exquisite garment loosening immediately as it and all of the flowers adorning it dropped to the floor, causing Severa to stand up and dive to the ground as her fellow Pegasus Knight happily strutted over to the bed where Robin was sitting, for once dressed in underwear that fit her, which was most likely thanks to Severa. Her enormous breasts danced to her merry steps under a dark blue bra as she approached him, making it very hard to take in her many other attractive features, such as her thick thighs, wide hips, abs and large ass stood as a testament to her many years of riding a pegasus. Her facial features were practically alight as she sat down behind the tactician, the scent of lavender from her hair enough to completely pacify the man.

“You idiot!” Severa roared as she gingerly picked the dress up and folded it neatly, placing it on a nearby chair before turning around to glare daggers at her friend. “Don’t ruin your best clothes! You hardly have any at all! Aaargh! I’m not paid enough to look after you like this!” 

Looking like she was having the time of her life, Cynthia hugged the sitting Robin from behind, nuzzling against his back. “I’m pretty sure taking care of me is not part of your job description anyway, ya know!” 

Strangling the air in an attempt at quelling her rage, a new fury blossomed up inside of her when she remembered why she was arguing with her in the first place. “HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM AND GET OUT!” 

“Aaw, but I don’t wanna! We can all have fun together if you’d like?” Cynthia suggested merrily, planting a few kisses on the man she was hugging tightly. 

Robin didn’t know how he kept finding himself in these situations, nor did he know just how much he should say in a situation like this; should he let them fight it out? Should he take some sort of responsibility and straighten them out even though they were adults? Should he just hope Severa accepted the invitation to a threesome? As much as he didn’t like to admit it, he defaulted to the third option and looked at her longingly in spite of her anger. 

Dumbstruck, Severa walked up to the princess who was still busy with kissing the tactician, pointedly ignoring the man’s puppy dog eyes. “Are you insane? What if someone found out?!” 

“Oh, no objections to sharing Robin, then? It’s just the location?” 

“I– that’s–!”

Thinking it was finally time to say something, not wanting the two to start fighting for real, or make Severa more insecure after having just gotten over one of her moments, Robin stood up, sadly leaving the warm embrace of Cynthia, the wet marks on his back making themselves known as he moved. “Alright, maybe we should just call this a day; I don’t want to be the reason for you two arguing.” 

Cynthia stood up with him and positioned herself next to Severa, both of them looking distraught over the idea, looking first at him and then at each other, the redhead in particular seemin unsure of what to do. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll just have to plan things better next time. Seriously, the last thing I want is our relationship leading to fighting.” He explained, picking up his smallclothes. He felt bad for Severa, but he couldn’t just tell Cynthia to leave, either, not when she had gotten so invested already, even if she was in the wrong.

Looking guilty, Cynthia spoke up. “N-No, I’m sorry, I should leave.” She shifted awkwardly, playing with her fingers. “I got caught up in the idea of having a bit of funsies with Robin again, but it’s not nice and certainly not heroic to interrupt someone else’s lovey-dovey time!” 

With her expression softening considerably, Severa almost looked guilty, patting her friend’s bare, toned back. “Gawds you’re corny.”

“At least I can admit when I’ve messed up.” The blue-haired girl replied with a smile, bouncing back from her more somber tone immediately. 

It was odd, standing naked in the middle of a room in the Pegasus Knights’ barracks, especially being surrounded by two of them wearing nothing but their smallclothes, but Robin most certainly did not mind the view. They looked so different, even wearing underwear of contrasting colors, but they were both so attractive that it was hard not to stare at them, and even in spite the interruption, the mere sight of them kept his penis rock hard. 

“A~nyway, I guess it’s time for me to go.” Cynthia said after a brief moment of silence. “Ya don’t mind me kissing him goodbye at least, right?” She asked, looking at Severa instead of him. He would point that out, but it wasn’t like she didn’t have visual confirmation that any and all physical contact from either of them would be welcomed at this point.

Sighing, the redhead lazily gestured towards Robin, giving her the green light without saying a word, and Cynthia squeed, placing her hands on Robin’s chest shockingly gently at first, stood on her toes and kissed him, which he returned immediately, but it didn’t take long before she pushed him against the wall and did her best to rub her pussy against his member. 

The very noticeable pressure of her chest against his spurred him on, leading him to grab her huge ass with both hands and squeezing the cheeks hard. What should’ve been a quick goodbye kiss had turned into some very rough foreplay, with both participants forgetting about the third person in the room. 

“Hey, dingus, you were supposed to leave, remember?” She didn’t sound like she had made up her mind whether she wanted to sound angry or amused. 

“Mm? Mmyeah yeah in a moment.” The princess replied between increasingly deep gasps, moving her breasts teasingly across Robin’s body, looking at him all the while with a knowing smile as he leaned his head against the wall he had been pushed into and let out a groan. 

Not liking just how into it her supposed partner was getting, Severa crossed her arms. “You better not be liking this too much, Robin!”

“R-Right…I’ll…uh, try not to?” 

Lowering her face into one hand while the other rested on her hips, Severa sighed deeply. “Whatever, fine, she can stay – but I’m going first, got that, Cynthia?” 

“Or we can just do it at the same time! Look at all the cute faces he’s making! His wiener’s all unattended though!” She said, looking back at Severa, though she kept pushing against the whitehaired man’s body. It didn’t sound like she had had any plans of actually leaving in the first place.

“Your big butt is covering it, you idiot! Gawds, and take off your underwear; I’ve told you a thousand times you hardly have any that actually fit you. I don’t know what kind of insane growth spurt you had but since you never go shopping, you better take care of what normal clothes you DO have!” Severa lectured angrily, walking up to the blue-haired woman’s back and with one swift motion undid her bra. 

“Eep!” Cynthia let out a surprised squeak and removed herself from Robin, the dark blue garment on its way to fall to the floor, but Severa caught it before it did so, throwing it on top of the neatly folded dress on the chair. Robin briefly wondered if she was this devoted to Cynthia, Chrom or just clothes in general, but as soon as Cynthia took a step backwards and showed her now-exposed breasts, he stopped thinking about anything else.

Like always, seeing a pair of tits this amazing made his thoughts halt, and a desire to squeeze them flared up inside of him. The spherical, enormous orbs covered a large part of her well-trained body, looking so soft and heavy that Robin wanted nothing more than to hold them in his hands.

However, Severa was quicker, grabbing ahold of them not in a sexual manner, but one of curiosity and disbelief. “I seriously don’t know when and how this happened.” She muttered, bringing her face close. “They’re so damn soft, too, and you barely even use any beauty products! How?!” 

Not minding being marveled at by her two friends, she giggled, shaking her body a little to make her breasts jiggle in Severa’s hand, something that made Robin suck in his lips deep into his mouth, not even daring to breathe as if it would ruin the moment. 

“I guess I take after Mother! Poor Lucy doesn’t though.” She added with an uncharacteristic glee, then her eyes widened, and she looked at the other two Shepherds in fear. “Heh, j-just don’t tell her I said that! It just feels good to be better at her at something!” 

Severa tsked, releasing her grip and letting the breasts be exposed to be admired once more. “Yeah yeah. I think we’d better do something about Robin before he passes out.” 

“Oh right! Sexy times!” Cynthia said, pulling down her panties and placing them on top of the rest of her clothes, getting an unenthusiastic, sarcastic thumbs up from Severa as a reward. She jumped into the bed, stretched out her arms in an embracing manner and said, “Come here, you!” 

Just when Robin thought he could finally stop being so passive and get to work, feeling like he hardly had any time to speak let alone do anything with both Cynthia and Severa around, the latter of the two spoke up.

“Hey! What did I tell you, Cynthia?! I said I was going first! You’re lucky I’m letting you be here!”

“But Severa~, we can both work together! Look at the poor guy; he’s practically about to burst just standing there staring at us!” She said cheerfully, sitting up as she tried thinking of a good position they could all work with. “I know! Robbie, how about you lie down, Severa kisses you and I give your dick a wet treat?!” 

A tempting offer, but at this point everything sounded good to him. “Honestly, girls, at this point I’ll accept whatever it is you’ve got in mind. I feel like my momentum has been interrupted one too many times today.” 

Letting out a small ‘heh’ as if to apologize, she sat up and patted the bed, and Robin lay down, hearing no protests from Severa this time, who carefully sat down on top of stomach, wordlessly leaning down to kiss him, her tongue working twice as hard and felt almost twice as long as the last time they kissed, though Robin was sure everything just felt better given how aroused he was. Even her pigtails which tickled his ears gave him an odd sense of satisfaction.

While sitting on her knees near Robin’s feet while staring at his cock, Cynthia half-shouted, “Okie dokie, here I go!” Which made the other girl reflexively make sure the window was closed, which it thankfully was, and with thick curtains covering it as well, guaranteeing the privacy Severa had promised before.

Finally, as Robin felt the princess’ wet lips graze the base of his cock, he embraced Severa as hard as he could and took control of the kiss, needing to find an outlet for the excess energy his body produced as the bliss of his sex finally getting the attention it needed clouded his mind. A surprised gasp from the redhead mixed with the appreciative noises Cynthia made as she licked his rod from the bottom to the glans blended together. 

“Mmmah, Robin’s dick is really the best!” The bluenette exclaimed happily, rubbing her cheeks against it, her face very near her friend’s rear. “Isn’t that right, Sevvy?” She raised her arm and gave the redhead’s round ass an unexpected slap. 

Severa broke off from Robin with a surprised yelp. “Eek! D-Don’t slap my butt so hard! Or at all, for that matter! Not to mention I’m still wearing my gorgeous underwear!” 

“So take them off?” Robin suggested with a wink, speaking for Cynthia who had moved onto to fully sucking on his cock, causing the man to lose any semblance of tact. 

Biting the side of her lip, she simply replied, “Maybe later…” And continued kissing him, although this time she held one arm behind her back to cover her ass, afraid of any more surprise attacks. 

Robin wanted to ask if Severa was bothered by their current arrangement, but as the pressure on his cock disappeared, he realized Cynthia wanted to say something. 

“Here comes my ultimate technique: Royal Finisher of Righteousness, HOOOO!” She returned to sucking his cock, but this time with a lot more effort, all while fondling his balls in a surprisingly tender way, the contrasting feeling of being pampered and serviced made the man moan so loudly Severa had to stop kissing him and see what on earth was happening behind her, twisting her back and watched with wide eyes as her childhood friend and the princess of the nation took in almost an entire, large cock into her mouth, slurping, sucking and moaning all the while.

Unsure of what to do, the red-haired girl simply watched, impressed, shocked and unable to look away from either seeing Cynthia’s head bobbing up and down at incredible speeds, her blue pigtails swinging uncontrollably to the movements of her head, or watching Robin drown in pleasure, his eyes shut tight and his grip on Severa’s thighs tightening with each passing second. The whole scene was so bizarre, so surreal, and so very, very hot. She brought a finger to her mouth and bit down softly, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards for no other reason than the strange joy of watching two other people going at it. 

Several minutes passed before Robin felt like he couldn’t hold it in anymore. The pressure had been building for a long time, and having been horny all day due to the images of Tiki haunting his mind coupled with having had his momentum interrupted twice after entering this small room with Severa made him feel just about ready to burst. He opened his eyes for the first time since Cynthia’s so-called special move began, his eyes making their way from Severa’s taut, thin stomach up to her face, seeing her looking down on him with an excited grin. She was rubbing her breasts softly, which were still hiding behind her bra. Even though she had been left hanging for a while and been interrupted by Cynthia just like him, she looked like she was having a very good time as well.

“Gawds, you look so silly.”

Well, she was still certainly good ol’ Severa.

Ignoring her comment, he said with as of a steady voice as he could muster, “Fuck, Cynthia…I’m about to cum! Just keep going!” 

The bluenette raised her hand and placed the tip of her thumb and finger together as an okay sign, her never-ending energy ensuring that she never once slacked off, but rather seemed to slowly accelerate what she was doing. In spite of that, the hand that massaged his balls remained careful and tender. She was a good multitasker if nothing else.

A few quick bobs later, he was unable hold it in any longer, his cock erupting and filling Cynthia’s mouth with his seed. When she realized what was happening, the princess grabbed his cock and removed it from her mouth, but another salve of cum painted her face white, matching the interior of her mouth and throat. 

The release was incredible, and Robin felt as if he were soaring through the skies for a brief moment as his body relaxed, only vaguely registering Cynthia’s grip on his cock and Severa’s ass on his stomach, neither girl doing or saying anything – or at least anything he could register at the present – as he breathed heavily, a wave of euphoria surging through his body, giving him a much-needed respite from the arousal he had felt all day. 

“Holy crap, Robin! That’s even more than usual! You must’ve been on edge for a while.” Severa said, breaking the silence as she watched the white liquid drip from her friend’s round cheeks and lips. “You better not have forgotten about me though, or I’ll never forgive you!” 

Yes, definitely the same old Severa. “Nothing could be further from my mind. You wanted to go first, right? Then get undressed and we can get going.” He replied, having regained his senses enough to speak, his urges telling him to keep going. Bringing his hands to the Pegasus Knight’s still-covered breasts, he gave them a squeeze which made her gasp, though he was careful not to treat her roughly, for he was afraid she’d skewer him if he messed up her clothes. 

Swallowing with some effort, Cynthia regained the ability to speak. “Hoooh…that felt good. Anyway, less talkey more nakey, Severa! You wanted to go first, right?” 

“Y-Yes…of course…” 

“So~? What’re you waiting for?” 

“Oh shut up, don’t stress me, alright?! Is it so wrong that a girl wants to take her time?” 

“But…didn’t you just tell Robin he’d better not forget about you? And you want to go first? It sounded to me like you were eager.”

Realizing what was wrong, Robin sat up, making the flustered girl jump off of him and sit down next to Cynthia at the edge of the bed, the difference between their appearance more striking than ever what with the blue-haired girl being stark naked and had her face still stained with white. “Severa, it’s okay, we talked about this before, remember? Of course, if you don’t want to do anything, then that’s okay as well, naturally, so long as you’re honest with yourself.”

Frowning, the princess looked at her fellow Pegasus Knight. “What’s he talking about?” 

“I…” Severa began, glancing discreetly to her side, the intimidating size of her friend’s chest haunting her. ”I guess I get a little…insecure?” 

“Whaaat?! Why?!” Cynthia burst out, her mouth open, a single drop of white making its way down the side of her lips. “Because I’m here?” 

“H-Hey! It’s not my fault you went and became so…so…hot! And without even trying!” She snapped, her eyes sharpening. 

Cynthia looked stunned for a moment, then smiled warmly, in a much more relaxed manner than her usual energetic self. “Severa, that’s such pegasus poop. You’re the most beautiful woman I know! Whenever I hear that word, I practically always think of you! I wish I had your sense of style, your hair, your sharp features…but I don’t, and that’s fine, because I like myself just the way I am!” She spread out her arms, her pigtails flying as she beamed at her friend. 

“Severa, I’ve told you this time and again, but you’re simply one of the most gorgeous people I know – I consider myself lucky you’d sleep with someone like me!” Robin chimed in with a chuckle. “I feel like I should point out that I also love being with you and that you’re never boring, but you already know that, too.” 

Taken aback by the many, genuine confessions, Severa refused to meet their eyes, her cheeks turning dark red, and she looked almost ready to cry. She sniffed once and rubbed her eyes, smiling weakly at them. “Gosh, we’re such idiots…thank you. Both of you.” 

“Aaw, Sevvy!” Cynthia said, punching the redhead lightly on the arm. “I’d hug you, bu~t my face is sort of sticky at the moment! Plus, you’d kill me for staining those undies of yours, huh?” 

“Yeah, don’t you even think about it!” Severa muttered good-naturedly. “All the more reason to take them off then, I suppose.” She continued, reaching behind her back to undo the beautiful, frilly bra, finally revealing her breasts. It was true that they were dwarfed in comparison to Cynthia’s, but they were by no means tiny; they fit perfectly in Robin’s hands, after all, and the decent size suited her lean build nicely. 

Cynthia whistled. “I’ve only seen them a few times before when we’ve changed, but what are you complaining about? They’re so cute! Look at them!” She grabbed ahold of them, much more roughly than Severa had been to her own, and gave them a hearty squeeze. “Iiiih! I just want to nuzzle them!” 

“Yeah same here.” Robin said with a laugh, leaning forward to help squeeze the breasts in question. 

“Aaahn!” Severa moaned, overwhelmed by the touches. “H-Hey! You perverts! Let me take off my panties so I can…aah!”

Cynthia relented happily, glad to see her friend was back to her usual self. “Sounds good to me! I’ll go wash up so Robin can suck on my boobies instead while you’re doing the naughties!” 

With that, she bounced off the bed and rushed out of the room without even bothering to make sure the coast was clear, but she at least had the decency to close the door, sending a fresh gust of wind against the remaining Shepherds in the room which made them realize how hot it was in there in spite of the relatively cool weather outside. 

Looking at the door for a few seconds before she jumped off the bed, Severa slowly and seductively wriggled out of her panties, making sure to bend forward as elegantly as she could to make sure Robin got a good look at her round butt as she put her underwear on top of the chair which had become the unofficial cloth hanger. Just like her breasts, it was smaller than Cynthia’s, but the size difference wasn’t as big, and in her current position, it was all the tactician could do to hold himself back from reaching out and touching it. 

“I may not have Cynthia’s rack, but I do know I’ve got the cutest butt there is.” She said confidently, going back to the bed, pushing Robin down on his back as she had done in the beginning and sat on top of his still-erect cock. “By the way…um…thanks for the compliments, really.”

As always having trouble keeping up with Severa’s rollercoaster of moods, going from confident to withdrawn within a matter of seconds, he reached out to her cheek and cupped it, smiling gently at her. “They’re not compliments if they’re true.”

“How did I fall for lines like that?” She said with a sigh, but even though she buried her face in one hand, he could see that she was smiling. “Anyway, y-you better not go easy on me just because I had a moment of weakness! And you better not think I want the compliments to stop just because I twisted your arm into saying them! A girl wants to feel loved!” She lectured, catching him by surprise again.

Blinking twice, he nodded. “Uh…but you’re fine, right?” 

She scoffed. “Let Cynthia have her huge tits, it’s not like I didn’t grow up with Noire.” She said, dismissing the conversation. 

Robin knew she simplified the root of her problems and joked about it in order to be able to laugh at it, but he could tell she didn’t want to talk about it anymore, so he said nothing about it, opting instead to change the topic. “Well then, shall we? Does this position work for you?” 

“Oh gods yes; you’re not the only one who’s been waiting a long time, you know. Anyway, here I go, and you better be grateful I’ll be doing most of the work in this position!” She said with a huff, grabbing ahold of his cock and all but jumped on top of it, guiding it inside of her without much of an issue due to how wet she already was, her silken walls embracing it as she leaned back and moaned loudly, stretching out her flat stomach to its limits. 

“Aah…” Robin gasped, fastening his hands on her thighs. “Damn, this feels…really good, Severa!” 

“I-I know, obviously!” She said, an eye closed as she tried getting the sensations under control, beginning to slowly slide up and down along the huge length. “Gods…I swear it’s even bigger than I…aah…remembered…” 

She waved her body, thrusting herself against his cock harder and harder, after a while realizing she needed to hold onto him in order to get even more force in her thrusts, quickly sliding up and down. Every time she reached the base, she let out another moan which got higher and higher, accompanied by the sound of her taut ass smacking against his thighs. 

Robin watched in amazement as she did most of the work, not even caring that he had been unusually passive throughout the whole day when dealing with the two rambunctious Pegasus Knights. Her face was focused, but blissful, and her breasts and pigtails bounced wildly to her frantic motions, adding to the chaotic and lustful approach she had adopted. Her full, red lips were sucked in as a particularly powerful wave of pleasure surged through her, making her look almost as if she was beginning to cry again, but rather than being worried about her, the tactician assumed it was not only because she felt so good, but because she knew how attractive he found her, helping her with her ill-founded insecurities. 

They didn’t even notice that Cynthia had cleaned up and snuck in, closing the door behind her as quietly as she could and now stood there without making a sound, grinning from ear to ear at the sight in front of her – who knew the Pegasus Knights barracks would be used for something this scandalous? The small room seemed to shrink as two people lay on the bed, and their voices bounced off the nearby walls. 

“Man, it’s almost a bit chilly outside!” Cynthia remarked casually as she walked up to the bed, trying to find a way to take part in the action. “I’m pretty sure we’ll be getting a storm later tonight. It’s super hot in here though, let me tell you!” 

She was thoroughly ignored. With inflated cheeks, she squeezed in behind Robin’s head, her back pushed against the wall, lifted up his head into her lap and then leaned down, drowning his face in cushiony flesh. “Pay attention to me!” 

With his face covered completely by an enormous pair of tits at the same time as Severa was riding him as if possessed, Robin felt like this was most likely a feeling that would be impossible to recreate; he felt so good that his senses were on the brink of going haywire as the immense pressure between his legs was building up yet again, the wet, slippery sound of him penetrating Severa only getting louder and more intense, as did the woman herself. 

“Haaah! M-Make sure you don’t choke the guy, Cynthia! Hiyaaa…I-I mean I’m not done yet!” She added to make sure she didn’t come across as too caring, making the whitehaired man roll his closed eyes in spite of them being fully covered.

“No worries, it’s not like my boobies are a choking ha…haaah?!” She stopped mid-sentence with a surprised moan, looking down at Robin who had begun kissing and sucking on one of her nipples which had gotten close to his mouth as she had adjusted her position. “Kyaaa! H-He's s-sucking on them! Aaah! It feels so good!” 

Flashing a devilish smile, Severa stretched out her arm and quickly grabbed the unoccupied breast, pinching her friend’s other nipple. “Oh yeah? Does this make your oversized jugs feel good?”

“EEEEK!” She shrieked, clenching her teeth and breathing heavily through them as she got accustomed to the mixed sensations her breasts experienced. 

“That’s for spanking me before, you little muppet!” 

“Yeah?! Well what happens if I do this?!” Cynthia stretched out the hand she wasn’t using to support herself – her breasts still very much covering Robin – and pinched Severa’s nipple in return, twisting it, but not too hard as to actually hurt her, but enough that it would stimulate the already sensitive woman.

“KYAAA! Ow ow ow! Haaah…why does that feel…aaah! So good! Sh-Shit, th-this is too much!” Severa roared, leaning back once her breast was freed from her friends grip, focusing all her energy on fucking Robin senseless. 

Taking that as a cue to add more power to his thrusts, he grabbed ahold of his lover’s legs and pushed upwards as fast, hard and often as he could, sometimes failing to match Severa’s rhythm, but the added force was more than enough to please her, sending her into what sounded like a high-pitched hyperventilation. 

Of course, with his mouth still attached firmly to Cynthia’s nipple, she didn’t sound much different, although she was a much louder person in general.

He could feel that he was reaching his limits, and so was Severa. He could feel his cock reaching into the very end of her passage, slamming against it while her soaking walls constricted it harder and harder. Without much of a warning, he came again, filling her pussy with almost as much cum as he had drenched Cynthia’s face in.

This led to Severa freezing in place with a cry of ecstasy, holding onto Robin’s hands which were still on her thighs, squeezing them with all the strength that she could muster. Her mouth and eyes remained wide open for a few seconds, her body twitching as a second salve entered her, filling her up completely. 

“Haaah…haaah…haah…” Severa panted after a while, her pussy still filled with Robin’s cock. “That…felt okay I guess…You’re in the clear, Robin.”

Standing up with a giggle, Cynthia walked over and dunked her friend’s back. “Can’t ya just be honest and tell him he made you feel really good and that you’re really happy to be with him and all that good stuff?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Severa replied with a huff. “B-But I guess he did pretty well…Fine, you get a seven out of ten.” 

“Same to you.” Robin replied dryly, but with a smirk that conveyed a sense of friskiness. 

She looked insulted and shocked. “WHA–?! That was at least a nine!” She looked at the princess who was starting to laugh loudly, looking for support. “Tell him, Cynthia!” 

“Can’t you tell he’s just yanking your chain, you silly billy?” She said with another laugh, dunking her friend’s back again so hard she almost fell down on top of the man she was still sitting on. “Now get off of him; it's my turn now!” Cynthia, whose short stature hid her incredible physical strength, lifted away her friend from Robin’s cock like it was nothing, ignoring Severa’s embarrassed protests and complaints about too much of his cum was staining both the sheets and her legs. 

The tactician watched in amusement as Severa, whose cheeks once more matched the color of her hair, tried scolding her fellow Pegasus Knight who simply did not listen, a scene which seemed to encapsulate their entire relationship. Thankful for the chance to breath, he sat up on the bed, careful to avoid a certain white pool left after Severa, and leaned forward, supporting his body by placing his forearms on his knees. 

After having caught his breath for a few seconds, Cynthia bounced over to him, a sight that had plagued him for months even before Morgan ever cast her curse on him which he was now free to enjoy as much as he wanted. She placed her small but powerful hand on his shoulder, massaging it gently. 

“Tired, tough guy?” She asked, her massage transitioning into a caress. 

Shaking his head, he stood up and gave her a quick kiss. “I’m ready to go anytime.” He whispered, letting his hand stay on her lower back as his face remained close. 

Her smile turned into a grin, and she licked her white teeth slowly. Looking down, she could see that he was still hard, which made her whistle to show she was impressed. “Not bad at all! I don’t know how you do it, but that’s some stamina right there!” She placed a finger on the hot tip and circled it, making sure he was hard enough, then brought the finger to her mouth and kissed it. “You sure you don’t want to rest up a bit? I want you at one hundred percent ya know; I can make out with Severa in the meantime or something.” 

The princess turned her head and eyed Severa, who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, looking none too pleased with the offer.

“Yeah, no. I’m not falling for any of your ‘ultimate techniques’.” 

“Aw come on, Robin would really like it!” 

It was true, he would.

“I just rode the guy like crazy; he’s all your responsibility now!” Severa said with finality, muttering something along the lines of ‘it wouldn’t have been the strangest thing I would’ve done…’ almost inaudibly. 

Pouting just for a second before she returned her attention to the whitehaired man, who was still holding onto her lower back, winking at him. “Well then, tough guy, I guess it’s just you and me, so show me what a stud you can be!”

Ignoring Severa cringing at Cynthia’s words, Robin quickly pulled the blue-haired girl closer to him, cupping one of her huge breasts and massaging it thoroughly as he kissed her. He greedily explored her mouth with his tongue, taking no small pleasure in hearing her moan cheerfully as she stood on her toes to try and get even closer to him, wobbling a little as a result. 

Her lips tasted sweet, thankfully having washed her mouth thoroughly and most likely eaten a fruit somewhere when she went to clean herself up. He had been attracted to Cynthia for so long that even though they had already had sex, it still didn’t quite feel real that she was in his arms now, naked and pushing her breasts against him as hard as she could, covering a significant portion of his body in her cushiony mounds. 

Finally, they had to give each other some space to breathe. Cynthia pulled back her head and stood on her feet normally once again, her eyes half closed in a satisfied way. 

“That’s certainly a strong start!” She said with her usual vigor. “Oh, oh, but don’t forget I have a big booty that also needs some attention! I want you to touch me everywhere!” 

Severa stuck out her tongue in disgust. “Cynthia, show some class! Make him work for it, and don’t sound like an excited brat; you’re not sounding seductive at all!

Cynthia looked confused. “But I’m not trying to sound seductive, I’m horny and want him to do stuff that makes me feel good!”

“B-But…gawds! Fine, whatever!” 

“Oh, just watch us have sex and be quiet; maybe you’ll learn a thing or two.”

“WHAT?!”

Ignoring her friend’s shocked protests, Cynthia walked over to the wall on the opposite side of the bed, placing her hands on it and leaning forward, sticking out her huge ass in the air. She turned her head to look at Robin with a coy smile, jiggling her backside a little, beckoning him to fuck her. 

Robin quickly closed the distance between them, drawn to her like a moth to a flame. How was anyone supposed to resist a woman this curvy – both a Pegasus Knight and a princess, which was practically two fetishes rolled into one - inviting you in with a position like this? Even though he had already come twice, his cock was still erect and ready for more. 

He planted his hands firmly on her rear and tightened his grip, his hands feeling like they would sink into the fat just like how it felt when he did the same to Cordelia. Placing his cock between her buttocks, he tested the waters and pushed against her, humping her teasingly, getting used to having to bend down a little in order to get his position right. 

Cynthia giggled at the teasing, shaking her butt once again to play with his rod, her arms still pushing against the wall. “Aaah, now this is what I’m talking about! I’ve missed this ever since your little visit to my room, ya know! Haven’t I been patient?” 

“You sure have.” Robin chuckled. “I’m surprised you haven’t charged into my home and demanded to sleep with me. Er, thanks for not doing that by the way.” 

“Oh I did, but you weren’t home, so me and Morgan went out for lunch instead.” She replied casually, pushing harder against him. 

Well, he should’ve guessed, really. “Right. Still, believe me when I say I’ve been thinking about you too, Cynthia. You occupy my thoughts more than you know.” 

“Oooh! How very naughty! Can you give me any details?” She asked cheerfully, her curiosity piqued. “What do we usually do? What am I wearing? Do we do it someplace fun? Oh oh oh! Are we ever at a royal banquet somewhere where you keep touching me discreetly without giving it away and I’m forced keep it all in?” 

Before he could reply, Severa’s voice thundered across the small room. “That last thing will happen over my dead body!” Her voice was dangerously sharp and cold in spite of its volume, and her eyes zoomed in on her friend like a cat spotting an injured mouse.

“Heh…heh…I wasn’t being serious?” Cynthia said unconvincingly and with an even less convincing smile. “So okay, scratch that last part…I guess.” She added, muttering as she looked forward, straight into the wall.

“W-Well…I guess we usually do stuff like this. As for what you’re usually wearing…um.” Crap, did he really have to tell them about his fetishes? Even Severa looked interested now that she had shut down the princess’ wild fantasies. 

Cynthia turned around again with a prodding look. “We’re waiting~! Come on, Robbie, I’m about to be literally taken and pushed against the wall; I won’t judge you too harshly!” 

“I will.” Severa chipped in, her expression one of amusement. She walked up and stood behind Robin, hugging him from behind and began kissing his back much like Cynthia had done before. When she spoke again, her voice was impossibly irresistible, her manipulative tendencies shining through once again. “Come on, just tell us. There are no secrets here, right?” 

“Fine, fine!” Robin sighed. There was no force alive that could’ve said no while sandwiched between the two Pegasus Knights. “I often imagine you wearing one of those school uniforms from the Royal Academy.” 

Cynthia nodded in understanding, clearly having expected something worse. “Aah…well, that can be arranged someday, tough guy! I still have them somewhere!” 

Severa, on the other hand, laughed into his back, still embracing him. “What a pervert you are!” 

Before he could stop himself, Robin said, “Well, why don’t you tell Cynthia about some of the perverted stuff you have done, hmm? I reckon that would be a much more interesting topic.” 

Not needing to ask for clarification of what he was alluding to, Severa let go off him with a small ‘eep’, dropping her teasing tone entirely. “F-Fine! Point taken.” 

“Hmm…I don’t rightly know what you’re talking about now, but I say the time for conversation is over! Robin! You have my royal permission to fuck me silly!” Cynthia said, not feeling like she was part of the conversation any longer.

As Severa sighed and rested her head in her palms, Robin saluted his liege. “Yes, ma’am!” 

His attention returned to the round butt in front of him, taking one last, long look at it before he guided his cock to her entrance, prodding it to his lover’s delight as her legs quivered, tightening her thick thighs as an unconscious response. 

She was incredibly wet, a sign of the arousal she had kept in check for so long. Her breath got caught in her throat as Robin slid in his cock inside of her, anticipation, horniness and joy all mixed into one. It sounded so heavenly that Severa stood next to the tactician, scratching his back tenderly as she watched and took in every detail of what was happening, biting her lower lip as she saw more and more of the whitehaired man’s thick rod disappearing into her friend’s welcoming embrace.

Lowering her head, the princess let out a few heavy breaths as the full length was finally inside of her, her pigtails clinging to her sweaty face. “Uoooh…this is it…this is what I’ve been waiting for…” She breathed, her arms and legs quivering slightly. 

“Gods, it’s like his dick has disappeared entirely into that fat ass of yours…” Severa said, removing her hand from Robin’s back and instead placing it on Cynthia’s rear, right next to the tactician’s. “I-It’s almost the same size as my mother’s…” 

“Heh? The Commander? I can’t say I’ve…aaauh…paid much attention to that! Ya checking out your mother’s bum, then, Sevvy?” Cynthia joked, not seeing Severa’s face tensing up. 

“W-Well, we might’ve done something similar to this at some point…” 

Cynthia’s eyes widened and she turned to look at her friend. “REALLY!? Wow, that’s wild! Way more so than doing the naughties at a royal banquet in secret, you hypocrite!” 

Robin coughed, reminding the two of his existence. 

“Ooh, we’re going to…aaaaaaahn…discuss this later, Severa!” Cynthia declared before arching her neck upwards with a cry in response to Robin beginning to move his hips. She pushed herself harder against him, and once he grabbed ahold of her hips, he added even more force to his thrusts that made the blue-haired girl let out a needy moan.

With everyone finally quiet and focused on only one thing, Robin could enjoy all the small details he would’ve otherwise missed. The room was incredibly hot, and they were all sweaty as their body heat clung to the walls, yet they couldn’t open the window for obvious reasons. Cynthia’s toned back in particular was covered in a light sheen, something that got increasingly apparent the longer he kept fucking her. Her ass jiggled every time he slammed into her, accompanied by his balls smacking against her. The hairbands that tied her hair up into two short pigtails were beginning to loosen due to the extended physical activities they had been partaking in, but she was in no position to adjust them as she needed both hands to not be shoved head first into the stone wall she was supporting herself against.

To his side he could hear Severa humming to herself as her hands found their way to her breasts like they had the last time she wasn’t the center of attention. She massaged and played with her sizeable chest, teasing her own nipples with the tips of her fingers as Cynthia’s moans intensified. Before long she returned one hand to Robin’s back while the other remained on her tit, wanting to both please herself and to participate in however small way she could as she watched her best friend being taken from behind.

Meanwhile, Robin couldn’t help speeding up, the increasingly loud, high-pitched and downright hot reactions he kept getting out of his lover got him almost as riled up as the feeling of filling her completely with his cock, which was soaked in her juices and kept screaming for more. 

The more and harder he thrusted, the more she kept pushing back or rolling her hips to follow his motions. Her body which had remained fairly stable was beginning to feel the pressure of Robin’s increased ferocity, rocking back and forth so that her large breasts began bouncing beneath her, something that he only could see the sides of but captivated Severa, who brought a finger to her mouth and chewed lightly on it, unable to look away from how good Cynthia seemed to be feeling.

When the princess lowered her head, she was met by her own breasts smacking her in the face, producing a similar sound to when Robin brought his hips against her ass. She giggled at the sensation, but raised her head again. 

Hearing Cynthia enjoying herself to that extent, and turning on Severa just by having sex in front of her, put a smile on his face as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. The entire room smelled of sex and sweat, with a trace of Cynthia’s lavender scent which always turned him on. It was the scent he had come to associate with forbidden desires and unfitting clothes. 

Cynthia’s body had now become a lot less stable; her legs swayed more with every thrust, her ass jiggling like jelly, which prompted both Robin and Severa to give it one proper slap each, much to the enjoyment of the hyperactive princess, and even though she surely had the most energy left out of the three Shepherds in he room, it was clear that it was getting harder for her to maintain her position and stretch out her arms like that. 

Fortunately, it seemed like she was about to reach her climax sooner rather than later. She let out a gurgling sound and lowered her head once more, this time not caring about her tits slapping her in the face. Her stilted breathing was occasionally muffled by her mouth being temporarily covered by her own assets, a sight which seemed to please Severa as she now used both of her hands to massage her own, smaller breasts while looking intently at Cynthia’s. 

A few minutes later, the princess’ body tensed up with a roar, then she lost the strength in her arms and was pushed against the wall as Robin didn’t have time to react, stumbling forward and slamming his body into hers, his cock still inside her pussy which was now leaking her nectar all the way down Robin’s shaft and onto her own thighs and the wooden floor they were standing on. 

The two remained still for a while as not even the energetic Pegasus Knight had the presence of mind to formulate an articulate response to how she was feeling. Her body was quivering, her face was alight with a bright smile, and her big eyes were moist and distant. Finally, she let out yet another girlish giggle and a moan, trying to turn around until she realized she was still connected to Robin.

“W-Wow…” She gasped, turning her head to look at her fellow Shepherds. “That…that sure was something…hah…” 

“Yeah, but you came before Robin.” Severa pointed out smugly, taking some pride in how in sync she and the tactician had been. “Talk about leaving someone hanging.” 

Cynthia’s eyes widened. “O-Oh! I forgot all about that! Aw, crud, Robin, I’m sorry!” She pushed away from the wall and pulled out his cock, turning around to inspect the twitching rod which was coated in her juices. “This little guy sure has been busy today!” 

Severa walked up to her friend, leaning in alongside her as if she were trying to find something. “Welp, we can’t leave it like this.” 

As much as he liked the attention he was getting, he wasn’t certain he liked the sound of Severa’s tone, unsure whether or not she had a plan in mind for him or for them. Still, the sight of their faces being so close to his sex, their bodies leaning forward and breasts hanging freely in the stuffy air quickly made him discard any worries he might’ve had. While he was a tactician, there were moments where it was better to just go with the flow.

“There’s nothing to forgive, Cynthia.” He said, stroking both her and Severa’s heads gently. “Of course, if you’d like to put it between your tits and finish the job that way, I wouldn’t exactly complain.” 

Liking the sound of that idea, the princess dropped to hear knees. “Sure thing, buddy! If you sit down on the bed and spread those legs open…hehe…then it’ll be easier!” She tugged at Severa’s wrist and pulled her down to the floor with her, scuffling closer to Robin as he did as Cynthia suggested.

“Ah! H-Hang on, both of us? It’s not like you need any help with this considering the size of your melons, you know.” Severa said, though she didn’t sound as hesitant or even angry as one would’ve expected from her. She looked at the throbbing cock, then at Cynthia’s chest, then down on her own, swallowing lightly. “I-I guess I can help out if I must.” 

“Wow, that was quick, I didn’t even need to try and convince you!” Cynthia said, punching her friend lightly on the shoulder. She grabbed ahold of her breasts and leaned forward, covering the entire left side of Robin’s penis. “Well, let’s go then, come on! Meet me halfway from the other side!” 

“Yeah yeah yeah, you don’t need to tell me twice.” The redhead responded, mimicking what her friend did, her breasts engulfing the right side of the tactician’s member. While smaller, her mounds were more than enough for something like this, and judging by their reaction as their nipples touched, Robin wasn’t the only one who would get enjoyment out of this.

Placing a hand on their heads again, he said, “You guys are amazing, not to mention cute together.” It wasn’t the most well-thought-out compliment, but it came from the heart regardless. 

“We’re pretty great! Isn’t that right, Severa?” 

“Y-Yeah, I guess…ah…” 

Severa had already begun moving her breasts up and down along Robin’s length, something Cynthia had started to match, which made both of them quiet down and focus on what they were doing, moving in harmony in a way that meant that their erect nipples kept rubbing against each other.

Robin leaned back, supporting his body by placing his arms to the side slightly behind his back, flexing his abs inadvertently. It felt like his cock was being wrapped in warm silken gloves which tightened gently around it. He could feel the heavy, squishier breasts to his left contrast with the slightly harder one to his right, though by all accounts Cynthia was being rougher and more eager than her friend even if she tried keeping a steady pace.

Every once in a while, the bluenette bent down to give his glans a kiss or a lick, giggling softly and quietly every time she did so, followed by her licking her lips. Severa watched her without a word, maybe impressed by just how much fun her fellow Pegasus Knight was having, which led to her copying that move as well, placing a firm, long kiss on his tip without easing up on pressing her breasts against him.

“Meeeh…” Cythia gasped, pushing against him even harder. “Th-This felt much better than I had thought it would! I knew you had awesome boobies, Severa!” 

“Y-You’re so weird…” The redhead replied with a smirk, her attempt at sounding casual betrayed by the fact that she, too, added more pressure, and her voice was thick with lust. “Uah...b-but I guess your tits feel pretty good too – but it’s just beca-aah…because I was already horny, got it?!” 

“Did you come up with excuses when you fucked your own mother too?” 

“Why you– aaah…godsdammit, this is so dumb, why am I…aah…!”

They fell into silence once more as they picked up the pace, making Robin close his eyes as he enjoyed himself, well on his way to his third orgasm. Cynthia had been a bit premature and lost her grip before he could finish, but this was a damn nice substitute. 

Suddenly, he could feel someone’s – most likely Cynthia’s – mouth cover the tip of his cock for an extended period of time, slurping and licking merrily without sacrificing the speed at which she was rubbing her assets. 

Realizing he couldn’t hold it in much longer, he let out a thick groan, feeling tired after the long session, his arms wobbling slightly as he battled with the raging emotions of pleasure inside of him. He couldn’t help but to think how bizarre this situation was, both Pegasus Knights pleasuring him, and themselves, at the same time. He derived no small amount of joy from them being so quick when it came to wanting to please him. While they weren’t like Tharja or Noire in that regard, they still went above and beyond to make him feel good. Of course, it wasn’t like they didn’t receive anything in turn.

Severa took this opportunity to push her friend’s head down, making her take in more of his cock while burying her face in her own breasts, which she kept rubbing up and down. “Gawds, look at how eager you are!” 

“Mm! Mmph!” The princess tried responding, but they couldn’t understand whatever it was she was saying, though judging by her tone, she was probably making fun of Severa in return. 

Once she could lift her head again, Cynthia laughed and kissed Severa straight on the mouth, their heads much closer now than they had been when they started. “There! We couldn’t go the whole day without at least giving each other a peck, right?” 

“Ugh, you taste like fruit and cock.” Was Severa’s only reply. Had Robin had his eyes opened or focused on what they were arguing about, he would’ve been worried once he saw the redhead’s smile twitch and her eyes light up as she got an idea. She removed her breasts from Robin’s rod and instead wrapped her right hand around it, beginning to jerk it off furiously. 

The sudden change made Robin sit up straight, but before he could protest, he came again, which was what Severa had waited for. She angled his cock so that it pointed straight at Cynthia, the thick waves of cum splashing across her face and chest. A surprised yelp only allowed her mouth to be filled with the tactician’s seed, so she closed her mouth and accepted the fact that Severa had won whatever you would call their little quarrel. For the second time that day, her features were stained with white, the liquid dripping off from her round cheeks. A few drops were also caught at the edge of her fringe and pigtails, something that showed just how much Morgan’s curse amplified his loads. 

“Gnaaah…!” Robin let out a final gasp before he lay down on the bed, his head almost hitting the wall behind him, his feet still firmly planted on the ground. “Man…being with you both sure is taxing…” He joked, though there was a grain of truth to it; Cordelia and Noire were a lot more passive and less forward for the most part. Meanwhile, these two seemed to never run out of energy, especially when in each other’s presence.

Cynthia opened her mouth to talk, a trail of cum leaving her mouth and dripping down onto her huge breasts. Stained in both sweat, cum and her hairbands on the verge of falling off on their own, she looked thoroughly done, though it was more likely that both Severa and Robin were more tired than her, given her usual supply of energy. 

“Severa…you know what I’m going to do now, right?” 

The other girl frowned. “No, what?” 

“I’m going to rub my face against yours and make you look as messed up as me!” Cynthia scuffled over to where her friend was sitting. Severa leaned back, stretched out her hand and protested loudly, but it was too late – the blue-haired girl rubbed her face against the other’s, their hair entangling, their cheeks, mouths and breasts sharing in the white liquid which Severa had ensured would only hit one of them. 

“Hgnnh! Aaugh…haah…! S-Stop…naah…ooh…” Severa’s protests went from loud to meek within seconds, their hot bodies grinding against each other. What had started as an all-out wrestling match between two tired combatants devolved into a hugging session, the two women breathing heavily while embracing each other. “Hah…it…it smells so strongly…”

Licking the other Pegasus Knight’s lips, Cynthia giggled. “Tastes pretty good too!” She carefully placed her hand on one of Severa’s now sticky breast, squeezing it gently as she dived in for a kiss, which was finally welcomed by the redhead. 

Sitting up to enjoy the view even though is body just wanted to lie down, Robin watched as the two drained, sweaty and cum-drenched women carefully touched each other and kissed with care, occasionally breaking away to breathe or lick up clumps of white liquid.

Severa’s slender body was pushed further back, her normally white skin lightly reddish and hot and a perfect target for her friend’s greedy tongue. Quiet gasps which tried hiding just how good she felt escaped her lips, watching wordlessly as Cynthia explored her body with increased boldness. 

This was just like the dream Robin had had back in Summerpeak where he had seen Cynthia and Severa making out naked in a hot spring. While the scene wasn’t quite as romantic as that time, the dream paled in comparison to the reality that was now unfolding. He knew they wouldn’t have the energy to keep at it for long, but he was enjoying every second of seeing them fumble around in uncharacteristic silence and shyness. 

Once there was no more white on Severa save for between her legs, Cynthia stopped, her breathing ragged. The two girls paused for a few seconds, their eyes piercing the other’s, and then they burst out laughing, lying down on the floor, arms and legs spread out as much as they could in the small room, looking like they were about to fall asleep. 

“That…that was nice…” Cynthia said, pushing up one of her breasts so that she could lick off more of Robin’s cum from it. “We should do that again some time! Maybe we should invite the Commander next time!” 

Robin fell down back onto the bed, exhaustion hitting all three of them like a charging wyvern. “That would’ve been interesting for sure.” He mumbled, fighting hard to stay awake – if someone found him here like this, no strategy in the world would be able to save him. 

“Urgh, she’s my mother, you know.” Severa muttered. “Of course…I’d always be willing to spank that fat ass of hers again.” 

“That’s so naughty!” Cynthia burst out with another giggle. “It sounds like fun though, but not particularly heroic…”

Pushing his body up in spite of waning nothing more than to fall asleep, Robin said, “It may not be heroic, but she loves it. Why not ask her yourself, or with Severa?” 

“Ya mean like just walk up to her? Can we do that?!” The princess wondered loudly, putting a finger under her chin. “I mean, we ARE sort of tied through you, so it makes sense! Ah well, thoughts for another day, right now I feel like taking a bath.” 

Severa looked around at the mess they had made. The sheets were torn up and stained with all manners of liquid, and the same thing could be said about the floor. The room was excruciatingly hot, and no one of the three looked presentable in the slightest. “Ugh…I think we’ve got a lot of cleaning up to do before we can do that, Cynthia.”

Standing up on sore legs, Robin ran a hand through his damp hair and looked around worriedly after what Severa had said. “Well…shit. Where do you guys keep the mops?”

-

After dinner which he had cooked and eaten with only Tiki as company due to his daughter spending the night at Nah’s place, Robin felt like his legs were going to fall off, having been forced into a few strange positions earlier that day. It felt almost like he had been forced into a Frederick training session which had focused exclusively on training the legs. 

Sucking in his breath, he left the kitchen after having cleaned up, walking with a minor limp due to a small cramp in his left thigh. 

The green-haired Manakete watched him with her usual tranquil, emerald eyes, a small smile adorning her perfect features. Her ears pointed upwards, something Robin had already learned to interpret as her being happy and content. It was funny, sometimes it felt like her ears revealed more of her mood than her face. 

“I need to thank you again for dinner, Robin, it was delicious.” She said, sitting down next to him on the couch, though she left quite a bit of space between them. “I will need to pay you back for your hospitality somehow one of these days.” 

The blissful feeling of sitting down on the couch in his wide open living room, staring into the fireplace as the clouds outside got darker, he leaned back, cast one arm over the back of the furniture, and looked at his friend. “Don’t mention it; I’m just glad to have you here.”

She nodded slowly twice. “You keep saying that, but allow me to ask you this: if you had been the guest in my home, been told to stay for as long as you wanted, and I cooked most of the food, how would you feel?” 

“Point taken.” He said with a chuckle. “A Manakete-made meal would sure be interesting.” 

“I would be delighted to cook for you and Morgan. It’s the least I can do.” She said, covering her mouth as she yawned. “It has been a blessing to be able to have a house like this to return to after a long day.” 

Interested in what she meant by that, he asked, “Rough day?” 

Looking into the fireplace before replying, she answered, “Yes, you could say that. My duties and role as Naga’s Voice lead me to talking to a large number of people, many of them who want things I cannot give them.” She closed her eyes, looking troubled. “It is…tiresome, for many reasons, though my biggest regret is not being able to help those who genuinely need it. There seem to be a lot of misconceptions about my powers out there.” 

“The price of divinity, huh…” 

“Quite. Which is why resting up here means the world to me. It also helps that I get to spend time with you and Morgan. By the way, we’re having our ‘sleepover’ tomorrow already. I must admit I’m almost nervous.” Tiki said with a quiet laugh, looking into the fireplace, her spirits high in spite of her long day. It seemed like she preferred not to dwell on it for now, and Robin saw no need to remain on the topic if she didn’t want to. 

Staring into the fireplace with her, he said, “Yeah? What was it you said yesterday, something about being three thousand years too old to take part in things like that?” 

“Yes, but there is a first time for everything, so I’m genuinely excited. And I must admit, it’s hard to say no to your daughter.”

“Yeah, it is. Just don’t let her make you too uncomfortable; she’s a little too inquisitive. Also, if you’re asked to comb her hair or whatever it is you girls do together, please do it; I’m afraid she hasn’t touched a comb in weeks.” 

She snickered at his playful banter, meeting his eyes again. “I will see what I can do.” 

They fell silent, enjoying each other’s company as they stared into the fire, the flames dancing before their eyes and warmed them up this surprisingly cold night. Robin felt like he could either fall asleep or watch this for hours, his mind clear and his spirit satisfied after a very eventful but rewarding day. 

There was also something special with Tiki’s company. Just being around her calmed him down, even if it was impossible to not think about her perfect appearance in her revealing outfit, her breasts pushing against the tight dress in a way that made maintaining eye contact challenging. However, sitting like this, it felt like many things between them could remain unsaid without it ever being awkward. 

In fact, they sat like that for half an hour, not saying a word to each other until they heard it starting to rain outside, the drops tapping lightly on the windows facing the semi-rural neighborhood outside. 

Then, a lightning bolt flashed across the sky, the dark clouds in the sky finally unleashing their full fury. Robin was taken off guard, but it was nothing compared to Tiki’s reaction; she jumped up from the couch, her eyes wide, and she let out an uncharacteristic scream which scared the tactician more than the thunder itself. Once she came down, she placed a hand on her chest and panted, her eyes wide as she stared outside. 

Worried, Robin closed the distance between them, placing a hand on her exposed shoulder. “Are you okay? I was surprised by how loud it was, too.”

She swallowed audibly, looking sheepishly at the man. “I…I might be a little afraid of thunder.” 

Well, he hadn’t expected that from the calm and composed Tiki. “Oh, I had no id–“ He was interrupted by another flash of lightning which made Tiki close her eyes hard, her long ears drooping. 

“Eeek!” She screamed, tackling Robin down onto the couch and lying on top of him, burying her face into his chest, remaining still and quiet without explaining or apologizing for it like he had expected, showing that she had no plans on moving. 

Wrapping his arms around her, he began to slowly caress her back, trying his best to ignore the feeling of her huge tits weighing down on his chest. “There, there, it’s okay, it’ll pass soon.” He said soothingly.

“I-I know…I really must apologize, I’ve been afraid of storms for as long as I– kyaaaaa!” 

Yet another loud roar echoed throughout the fields outside, making her tighten her grip on his cloak, her face completely obscured from view. 

Imagining she needed something else to think about, he kept stroking her back while speaking in a calm voice, “Do you know what I’m afraid of? Spiders.”

“O-Oh?” She offered weakly, still hiding her face.

“Yes. I mean, those little guys can be everywhere, and I never know which ones of them are poisonous – sort of like with snakes, but snakes are big. You don’t see a spider coming.” He said, adjusting his position a little so that his untimely erection wouldn’t push up against her sex, both her breasts and her fragrant scent of citrus making it hard to think of anything other than how insanely attractive she was. “I guess what I’m trying to say is we’ve all got things we’re afraid of.” 

She nodded, though she still had her face buried into his chest. “I-I guess that’s right, indeed.” She tried sounding neutral and unaffected, but another lightning bolt made her squeeze him harder, her draconic strength making her way stronger than she looked, having much less visible muscles than someone like Chrom or Sully but at least every bit just as strong. 

“I’m not going anywhere, so if you want to just lie there and wait this out, we can.” He soothed her, playing with a lock of her hair. “Just take your time.” 

He was tired, but he could tell she was, too. At this rate, they would fall asleep together like this. In fact, had there not been for that last lightning, he would’ve assumed she had fallen asleep. Her response was slow and sluggish, but still earnest. “Thank you, Robin. You really are quite something.” 

“No worries…” He replied with a yawn, something she copied, its infectious nature spreading. “Just…gonna rest my eyelids for a brief moment…” 

“Y-Yes…that sounds good.” 

They remained like that, locked in each other’s arms on top of the couch, weathering the weather. The interval between the bouts of thunder growing longer and longer, and each time Tiki’s reaction was lessened, until finally, the weather calmed down, allowing them both to fall asleep, their respective exhaustion finally claiming them for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Another chapter down! Like I've said several times recently, I'm rather busy at the moment, but this chapter still took a little longer than I had hoped for since Severa and Cynthia's scene grew beyond what I had originally planned. Hell, it was supposed to just be a scene with Severa, but then I realized I wanted to write about Cynthia as well. 
> 
> Next chapter will be all about Tiki though. I've also got a few less predictable pairings coming up for future threesomes, and I'm always willing to listen to fun ideas and suggestions on that front. 
> 
> So while I'm busy and the next chapter might take a while, I hope to get it out faster since it should be a lot smaller and more focused. 
> 
> As always, please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Comments are the best way to keep my motivation up!


	15. Divinity and Lust - Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a short incest scene in the very beginning. 
> 
> Please remember to read the notes at the end; I'm extra curious about our opinions after this slightly different chapter!

When Robin woke up the next morning, he was immediately reminded of the sudden turn his and Tiki’s conversation had taken last night as he realized his arms were still wrapped around a soundly sleeping Manakete. Her breathing was steady and deep, and she had one arm hanging off the edge of the couch while the other one was holding onto the tactician’s shoulder. Her green hair lightly brushed against his face, a scent of citrus reminding him of breakfast and that he didn’t know what time it was; for all he knew, the maid could walk through the door at any minute. However, in spite of this minor predicament, he was reluctant to move, not only out of fear of waking Tiki up, but also because her large breasts were firmly pushing against his chest, providing a warm, fuzzy feeling that made him want to hold her tighter. 

Naturally, he did no such thing as Tiki wasn’t a part of his group. Of course, that didn’t mean he could stop himself from quickly getting an erection that threatened to poke the Voice at a very sensitive place. Awkwardly shuffling his body, in an attempt to stop himself from committing accidental blasphemy, his body froze up when he heard the key to the front door opening the lock, and a pair of familiar steps walked into the mansion.

Morgan, wearing a casual, white tank top and a pair of unremarkable, beige shorts, trotted into the living room after having spent the night at Nah’s, carrying a bag strapped over her shoulder. She rested her arm on it as she casually walked forwards, no doubt heading to her room to prepare herself for work. Since Robin knew she normally started very early, he surmised it would be a little while before the maid came. 

While he had hoped his daughter wouldn’t see them, she sadly turned her head slightly to the left and met her father’s worried gaze, eyes widening in surprise at first, then slowly closed as a wide grin spread across her beautiful features. Without so much as a word, she quietly put down the bag on the first step of the stairs, her face still looking dangerously happy. Then, she slowly placed her index finger at the center of her top’s neckline and pulled it down at a taunting pace, nodding all the while as Robin shook his head, pleading for her not to make his situation even worse than it already was. 

He should’ve looked away, but it was impossible when the possibility of seeing Morgan’s perfect breasts was offered. After what seemed like minutes, the huge mounds popped out of their confinement, the sight of which made him suck in his lips. This feeling only intensified once his daughter grabbed the sides of her tits and pushed them against each other, squishing them together, leaning her head back slightly and inhaled in satisfaction, turned on by the situation and her overly sensitive breasts. 

Shifting uncomfortably, Robin’s grip around Tiki tightened instinctively as Morgan began kneading her breasts, taking her time, shifting between leaning back with closed eyes and looking at him with a seductive gaze, licking her lips invitingly. She had a hard time holding back her laughter, having the time of her life torturing him like this, though knowing her as well as he did, the tactician figured she was getting just as turned on as him. 

Making sure he was looking, the young girl began drawing small circles on her nipples, inhaling sharply with a quiet giggle as adorable, pink nubs hardened. She pinched them lightly and tugged at them, lifting her huge mounds for a few seconds before she let go, letting them fall down again and smack against her chest, the heavy weight making them bounce slightly even from the short distance they fell. 

With a daring look and a devilish smile, she walked up to the couch, inspecting Tiki’s face for a few seconds before she bent down and rubbed her tits across Robin’s face. The velvety skin dragged slowly across his cheeks, wrapping him in a scent of vanilla that, like Cynthia’s lavender smell, he had started to associate directly with things like these. 

Making a conscious effort not to crush Tiki in his arms, he reached out awkwardly behind him to try and push Morgan away, but he couldn’t reach her, and he had to admit that his attempt of removing her was halfhearted at best. It was hard to put some effort into trying to tell her to stop when he was subconsciously kissing the underside of her large tits. He had to have been crazy; the Voice could wake up at any second and find the Grandmaster of Ylisse, right hand of the Exalt, kissing his daughter’s breasts. Maybe, however, that was the thrill that turned both him and Morgan on so much that they both intensified their actions.

The younger girl walked over to the side of the couch, knelt down and placed her head right next to his face, her breath hot as she kissed him on his cheek, which felt more like a lust-filled lick than anything. She had officially gone from teasing to being turned within minutes. 

She placed her lips right next to his ears and whispered almost inaudibly. “Gods this turns me on so much. Just one little slip up and Tiki of all people wakes up.” She giggled, kissing him greedily on the mouth before she returned to his ear, her lips now brushing against it. “I want to fuck you so bad. I want to BE fucked right here, right now, even though we could be exposed at any time. But, since you’re buried by her gorgeous, fat tits, I guess I’ll have to wait.” 

Not wanting this to end just yet, he grabbed her by the wrist when she stood up and pulled her back down, causing her to hold onto the back cushions of the couch as her breasts dangled above him. Without waiting for her to react, he arched his neck upwards and firmly began sucking on one of her nipples, trying his best not to wake up Tiki but his actions began getting more and more careless.

Morgan let out a surprised gasp, her arms shaking at the sudden rush of pleasure. She looked down on him with a smile of approval, then her face changed immediately to one of satisfaction. He really did not know anyone with as sensitive breasts as her, barring maybe Noire. Every touch, lick, slap or kiss from him had always seemed to have a tremendous impact on her, and even know it was all she could do not to let out a roar and wake their guest up. 

Panting more heavily by the second, Morgan began massaging her other tit which was popping out of her pulled down neckline, resting on the simple, white fabric. Thinking it was his turn to tease her now, he softly and very carefully used his teeth to grind her nipple in his mouth, something that caused her to slap her hand across her mouth in an attempt to stifle a sudden moan, for once finding herself on the ‘defensive’ as she neither couldn’t nor wanted to pull away too quickly since, if she did, they’d be discovered. 

Feeling frisky now that he had turned the tables on the younger tactician, Robin used his right arm to unbutton her shorts, wishing he could see the look on her face as she froze up but said nothing, even pushing her hips forward just a little bit to welcome him. Once he was done with her buttons, something that took a little extra time since he only used one hand and still kept sucking on her nipple, he yanked down the garment, then did the same to the plain, white panties she was wearing. Then, he began teasing her entrance, spreading her folds tenderly as he enjoyed the sound of her moans intensifying; she had now opted to suck on two of her fingers instead of covering her mouth, producing wet sounds as every heavy breath she took was accompanied by a low, needy plea for more. 

When he inserted two fingers inside of her, she trembled and her voice got shaky. She rocked her hips against his digits to get the most out of his powerful yet caring thrusts.

Then, all of a sudden, Tiki made a few noises that caused the other two Shepherds to freeze in place and stare at the Manakete. Her green hair swayed slightly as she tilted her head, nuzzling against Robin’s chest with a content smile, and then remained still, resuming her peaceful slumber. 

Morgan, who was standing up straight now that her breast was freed from his mouth, breathed an immense sigh of relief, then grinned at her father, the exhilaration evident on her face. Her brown eyes had a glint in them, and her smile begged him to continue.

Once he had made sure Tiki was really asleep, he returned to fingering Morgan at a more rapid pace than before, making her once again massage her breasts for extra pleasure. She squeezed her nipples between her index and middle fingers, giggling all the while with frequent interruptions due to a soft, warm moan. 

Her clothes, which had been clinging to her lower legs, finally fully fell to the ground, and she kicked them backwards absentmindedly, left only in her white top which exposed her chest anyway. Not one to do things halfheartedly, she pulled it up and removed it, now fully naked as she neared her climax. As if that turned her on further, she arched her hips forward and her back backwards as Robin kept pumping her tight, wet pussy, stretching out her short, voluptuous body. 

Seeing that she was about to cum, he put all energy he had into the last few thrusts, causing her to open her mouth and stick out her tongue as she reached her peak, a silent scream stuck in her throat as she fell down onto her knees and rested her head right next to his.

“Hah…hah…” She breathed, her eyes empty but her mouth still set in a content smile. “Hah…you really fucked me hard, all things considered. I’m going to enjoy returning the favor later, Daddy; we’re going to fuck so hard the beds will break and I’ll shout your name until my voice fails me.” 

Glad Tiki couldn’t hear what his daughter was whispering quietly just a few centimeters away from her, he chuckled. “I was planning on heading to Noire tonight, actually, which fits nicely with you and Tiki’s sleepover…but I’ll hold you to it.” 

Winking, she stood up, gathered her clothes slowly as she bent forward, like Severa had done only yesterday taunting him with her big, round rear. Once she had grabbed her outfit which was scattered on the floor, she turned to him, bent down and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll make sure to save that reward for you, Daddy.” She turned around and headed up to her room, speaking louder now that she was out of sight from the two Shepherds on the couch, “I’m gonna get ready for work now, so I’ll see you tomorrow, Father!”

Only when she had left did he once again remember that Tiki was lying on top of him, her breathing still deep and even, and her huge breasts still pushed against his chest. Still horny from his little adventure with Morgan, he realized he was effectively trapped by her elegant form. While he most likely could have moved her, seeing as she slept through Morgan’s wild panting and not-so-quiet whispers, Robin didn’t know whether or not she was more susceptible to being moved than sounds. 

Figuring he might as well wait for her to wake up, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the soothing sound of her breathing.

-

Many hours later, Morgan sang to herself as she got dressed in her pajamas – her real one, not the way too small, turquoise top she wore whenever she wanted to turn on her father. She put on a pair of black shorts with a thin, elaborate, purple pattern and a matching top, folding her clothes neatly and placing them on the chair next to the bed. She then whistled as she went down to the kitchen, grabbed two wine glasses, picked out a bottle of wine from her father’s collection after having made sure it wasn’t any of the expensive stuff and then returned to her room.

She was in high spirits, expecting Tiki would soon be ready with her preparations for their little sleepover. She laughed at how childish it sounded in her head, but really, she just wanted to sit down, have a glass of wine with someone interesting and enjoy some quality time together. 

Of course, if she could find a way to get her into her father’s harem, she wouldn’t complain. The more the merrier.

While she often spent the night at Nah’s place, the young Manakete had a tendency to fall asleep before they could get started on the really juicy topics meant to be discussed late at night. Her friend really was rather secretive when it came to certain aspects of her private life, and while Morgan never felt like she was walking on eggshells around the girl, she didn’t feel the need to pry; they got along marvelously even if they kept a secret or two from each other.

Putting down the wine bottle on her desk, she went into one of the unused rooms next to Noire’s and grabbed the mattress from its bed, carrying it back to her room so that she and Tiki would have someplace to sit. Once that was done, she clapped her hands and lay down on her bed, grabbing a book Robin had instructed her to read until the end of next week, getting absorbed in several historical battles and the formations they had used, losing track of time and only remembered the night’s scheduled activities when Tiki knocked on the door. 

“May I come in?” Her serene, soft voice spoke from the other side of her room, making the younger girl close her book and stand up to greet her guest.

“Sure, come on in, Tiki!” 

The Manakete entered, wearing a beautiful, modest, white nightgown that covered every centimeter of her body apart from her feet, hands, neck and face, making her look like the divine being she technically was. However, in spite of the conservative garb, it couldn’t conceal her enormous breasts which bounced lightly underneath the cloth as she slowly walked into the room. Sweet Naga, she hadn’t believed in hypnotization until now.

Trying to ignore the distracting sight of her chest, she met her emerald eyes with a big smile. “Waaa~, you’re so beautiful!” She said, earnest and loud as always. Maybe the compliment had come out of nowhere, but she believed in saying what was on her mind.

“Thank you kindly.” She said with a small, amused smile. “You’ve grown into a fine young woman yourself.” 

Putting her hands on her sides and puffing out her chest proudly, she said, “I really have, haven’t I? Good thing Father’s not home; I’m sure he would’ve blushed profusely at seeing two gorgeous women like ourselves in the same room.” 

Covering her mouth elegantly by placing her hand a few centimeters away from it as she laughed quietly, she looked very amused. “You’re not lacking in confidence.” 

“Nah, life’s too short for that – as far as I know, anyway; with any luck I’m half Manakete!” She said joking, gesturing for her to come to the desk. “I get you’re all holy and stuff, but you can still drink wine, right?”

“Oh yes.” 

“Fantastic!” Morgan said happily, grabbing ahold of the large cork and twisting it, forcing it up and opening the bottle which allowed the thick scent of fruity alcohol to spread out across the room as she poured them a full glass each. She handed one of the glasses to Tiki, and the two women tapped them together to produce a clinging sound before taking a sip. They both smacked their lips in approval and laughed at their similar reactions. 

With her throat and belly feeling a little warmer, Morgan sat down on the mattress, putting the glass on the floor. “Aah, this is the stuff. Father usually only allows me to drink half a glass when we’re having wine for dinner. He’s so overprotective.” 

Tiki sat down on the opposite end of the mattress, taking another sip of the wine. “Don’t worry, this’ll be our little secret.”

Not having expected the Voice to say something like that, Morgan couldn’t help but to laugh. “Hah! Thanks! I knew this was a good idea.” 

“Indeed, it’s always fun to try new things. I was almost a little nervous before entering as I didn’t know what to do or how to act.” She said, looking around the room. 

“There’s nothing to think about.” The tactician explained breezily, leaning back so that her head could lean against her bed. “We just sit here, get tipsy and discuss private stuff – preferably girly things, as this is one of my few methods of injecting some femininity into my life. I swear only living with Father sometimes makes me feel like a guy.”

“Hmm…” Tiki hummed cryptically. “It must be confusing not knowing who your mother is.” 

Taken aback by the comment, Morgan shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah, it is.” She mumbled. “I’d love to at least know who it is, you know?” She took a swipe of her wine and decided to be more positive instead, focusing on all the good things she had. “But you know, I’m so lucky to have Father.” 

Smiling, the Manakete, leaned against the bed as well, turning her head lazily in Morgan’s direction as she waited for her to continue. “You two seem close.” 

“Oh absolutely!” She said earnestly, having no problem gushing about her father. “Father’s always so kind and considerate, and he teaches me so much about history and tactics when we’re alone, and when Noire’s here we practice magic. Really, he’s more than my father; he’s also my best friend and mentor!” She said, making dramatic sweeps with her arms to emphasize her point. She left out the part where they fucked like crazy whenever they had the chance, but she figured Tiki didn’t need to know that. At least not right now.

Blinking twice, a content smile spread across the Manakete’s perfectly sculptured face. “My, that is high praise indeed.” 

“Oh I could talk about him all day, but that would probably be very boring for you.” She said. Already feeling a little tipsy from the wine, she continued, “Unless you’re into him and want to know all of his secrets.” 

Without missing a beat, Tiki replied, “That could be helpful.”

Almost choking on the wine she was drinking, Morgan coughed violently, sitting up straight as her friend helpfully patted her on the back. With her lungs burning, the first thing she asked when she got her breathing under control was, “You’re interested in Father?!”

Clearly not understanding the tactician’s surprise, Tiki said, “Yes. He’s a very attractive, intelligent and caring man who sounds like an amazing father.” 

Taking a few deep breaths, she tried calming the many thoughts and questions she had. She had figured she’d casually suggest for Tiki to ask Robin out, or at least speak so well of him that she’d want to do so on her own accord – she hadn’t expected Tiki to be so open about being interested in someone. Was that even something someone so divine was capable of?

“Wow…I, uh…must admit I didn’t expect that.” She said slowly, but then sat up straight, excited at the many possibilities this could lead to. Clapping her hands, she scuffled a little closer to Tiki, slapping the tips of her fingers together. “Still! This is great news! I didn’t know you were on the market, Tiki.” 

Smiling, the green-haired woman emptied her glass and stood up to get another, filling it up halfway. She then sat down again and took a sip, getting comfortable. “Oh, I don’t know, I guess it has been on my mind lately, what with several Shepherds getting married.” 

Emptying her glass as well, Morgan mirrored Tiki’s movements before continuing. “I see, that makes sense. So~, how are we going to do this?”

“Hmm?” 

“I mean you and Father! We need you two to go on a date or…something!”

“Oh. Well, indeed. Back in my day, it was usually the man who had to ask the woman out, though I never personally experienced any of that.” She said, closing her eyes wistfully, her voice carrying a tone of sadness that made Morgan’s heart ache. 

Putting a hand on Tiki’s shoulder, Morgan gave it a sympathetic squeeze. “Want to talk about it?” 

Smiling, Tiki raised her glass again and looked at the dark red, almost purplish color as she swayed the glass lightly. “Do I still sound so sad even after so many years?” She scoffed self-pityingly, then took another sip. “There isn’t much to say, really. I was simply as in love with Marth as a young girl can be.” 

“Th-The Hero-King?!” Morgan asked, withdrawing her hand in shock, her mouth agape. Shaking her head, she tightened her fists in front of her chest and leaned forward excitedly, so close now that she could smell a wonderful scent of citrus coming from the Manakete. “Tiki, we’re going to talk this out, and I’m going to make you feel better! Just leave it all to your new best buddy!” She jumped off, ran over to one of her wardrobes, rummaged through one of the boxes she had there and pulled out her rarely-used hairbrush, swinging it lightly by circling her wrist. “In fact, why don’t I do your hair and you can tell me all about how dreamy the Hero-King was?” 

Blinking twice again – something that seemed to be a quirk she had whenever she got surprised, which was quite the reaction for someone who was so infuriatingly difficult to read – she giggled, holding her hand half closed in front of her mouth as she did so, the wine coloring the tips of her ears and cheeks a lovely shade of pink. “How could I say no to such an offer? I also promised your father that I would try and comb your hair as well, actually.” 

Sitting down, Morgan spun the Manakete around and gingerly got to work, marveling at how smooth both her skin and hair was. “Ugh, sounds like something he would say.”

Tiki was silent for a while, humming in approval as the brush slowly swept through her hair. “Morgan?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Boldly, she hugged her new roommate from behind. “All part of a girl’s night together, am I right? Now, before I ask how to be as refined as you – like, holding-hand-in-front-of-mouth-while-laughing fancy – you need to tell me all about the Hero-King. Was he hot? I bet he was hot.” 

Chuckling, Tiki put away the now-empty glass, speaking much more casually than Morgan had ever heard her. “Sweetie, the portraits don’t do him justice…”

-

When Robin came home the next morning, he did so feeling more than a little proud of himself. His last night with Noire had been a success on every level. First, he had made her dinner, then they had studied magic history together and then they had fucked harder, longer and more frantically than ever before, with them both losing track of how many times Noire came. 

Well, it had been a success on every level but one – he hadn’t had his turn to cum since they had experimented with Noire’s curses. Sure, he could’ve disabled it, and by now it had worn off naturally, but he had gotten so into being able to keep going at it non-stop and watching Noire squirm underneath him while shouting his name louder and louder that he had forgotten all about it. Now, his arousal was worse than ever, and while he would’ve liked to have woken up next to Noire and continue where they left off last night before she lost consciousness, he figured she wouldn’t wake up until much, much later. So, he had left her and Tharja’s house after having taken the liberty of taking a bath, heading home to rest up for an hour or two before he went to work.

On his way up the stairs to his room, he saw Morgan rushing down, stopping just a step in front of him, quickly kissed him on the cheek, then kept running down the stairs, followed by her half-shouting ‘SosorrygottagoI’mlateloveyouFatherbye~!’

Placing his hand on his cheek absentmindedly, he said with a loud voice, “Love you too, honey!”

“I know~!” She replied before closing the door and locking it, diligently heading to work without complaint in spite of the early hour. 

Grateful that he had a few more hours to spare, and without anything too pressing on his agenda, Robin yawned and walked into his room, lying down on top of the sheets and putting his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and began thinking, trying to ignore the horniness that raged inside him because of how abruptly the last night had ended. His thoughts kept coming back to Tiki, but every time they did, he tried pushing them back – he wasn’t so desperate that he’d try and chat up yet another girl just because she happened to be in his vicinity.

Naturally, since the universe had a twisted sense of humor, he could hear two careful knocks on his door. Surprised Tiki was awake at this hour, he sat up as he heard the familiar, calm voice coming from outside.

“Robin, I wish to speak with you. Do you have a moment?”

“Of course, come on in!” He replied, perhaps a bit too eagerly, the idea of seeing her irresistible.

She opened the door and entered, fully clothed in her favorite, tight, dark red dress that had taunted Robin’s mind for several days now. Holding her hands together in front of her stomach, she slowly walked into the middle of the room. “Am I interrupting something?” 

“Not at all, I just got home after having spent the night at Noire’s.” He explained, quickly realizing how suspicious that might’ve sounded. “We, uh, studied until late, so she said I could stay the night – on the couch, mind you.” 

“My, but you are a terrible liar.” Tiki said, laughing happily. “How on earth have you managed to keep your little harem secret for so long?” 

The world fell silent, and Robin’s vision blurred for a second as the deceptively friendly eyes of the Manakete seemed to pierce his soul. Just from her tone, he could tell that it was no point in lying or trying to come up with a feasible excuse, the only question was just how much she actually knew. With his hand covering his face, he muttered a single word, “How?”

Placing an understanding hand on his shoulder, he relaxed somewhat as it most likely indicated that she wouldn’t devour him. “I’m a very old, very powerful Manakete, Robin. I could smell several heavy scents on you two days ago, and then earlier yesterday when I woke up on top of you, and now there’s a fourth one on you right now.” She smiled at him as if sympathetic, her voice soothing as she continued. “If you’ve slept with four women in two days, I would only assume there are more. And to be honest, Noire seemed very taken with you even two years ago.” 

“So, uh, right now you can…?” 

“Yes, Noire’s smell hangs heavily on you, I’ll have you know. Morgan’s much less so, indicating that you did something else.” She explained matter-of-factly. 

Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. “Would you believe me if I told you I have no idea how this happened, but that at the very least everyone involved knows what’s going on?” 

She nodded, holding a hand slightly above her chest. “Of course. I know you, Robin, and I know you could never bring yourself to hurt anyone. I didn’t come here to judge you.” 

Relieved, relaxed his shoulders which he hadn’t even noticed were tense. Crossing his arms, he looked down at the impossibly beautiful woman, raising his eyebrows. “I truly appreciate the vote of confidence, but I must ask what you did wish to talk to me about; this is not something you bring up just out of nowhere for no reason.” 

In an uncharacteristic show of vulnerability, Tiki, pinched a small part of her green hair, then slowly pulled her hand down in a stroking fashion. She looked to the side, pausing before she opened her mouth. “You are not the only one with a secret.”

“Oh?” 

“I…There was a second reason why I wished to live with you for a while. I did not lie when I expressed my deepest gratitude for your hospitality or the possibility of withdrawing to a relaxing, quiet, private room.” She said, choosing her words carefully in such a manner that Robin didn’t dare to ask her what she meant, but just waited for her to continue. “I also came here because I wanted to confirm something.”

“And what would that be?” He asked, almost whispering. The air in the room was tense, and he had forgotten all about his urges for now. 

“I have been thinking about getting a child ever since the war. Not only does the world need a successor should something befall me, but I genuinely believe that I have a lot of love to give to a child.” She said, a small smile spreading on her face, her eyes glimmering. 

Eyes widening, he could see where she wanted to go with this. “I-I see. I think you would be a wonderful mother, Tiki, but…are you going to say what I think you’re going to say?” 

Chuckling quietly, she nodded in approval. “You are indeed a smart man, Robin. I came here to see if you would like to be the father of my child. During our short time together, you have displayed a multitude of desirable traits, and your daughter adores you.” 

He sat down, his head spinning. Tiki soon joined him and rubbed his back affectionately, incidentally making it harder to think straight. After about a minute of silence which she patiently didn’t interrupt, he inhaled and said, “I’m…flattered. Honored, even, I really am. But are you sure? Wouldn’t you rather find someone you love than to ask the man with a…questionable relationship status?”

“No, I do not.” She said simply. “It took me ages to get over my first love, so long that I have missed a more intimate relationship during my many long years. I have always had a very strict standard as a result of his character. I do not believe I will simply run into someone and fall in love that easily; you, on the other hand, have shown me just what a wonderful person you are, rivaling even that of Marth.” 

She stood up and gave him a minute to think before she continued. “We would bed until I became pregnant, after which I would take care of the child myself – our duties will keep us both very busy, and I only ask of you that you would make a little time every year to meet our child. I would not force you to neglect your duties and raise a child out of nowhere, especially not one born out of wedlock.” 

He did not know what to say, and thankfully, she didn’t demand an answer immediately. He was genuinely flattered and honored, like he had said earlier, and it was evident that Tiki had thought this through. Even if he had seen a flaw with her reasoning, he doubted she would have budged easily.

In spite of knowing that, he couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Are you sure about this?” 

“I am.”

“And you chose me because you think I’m a good guy?”

“It also helps that I find you incredibly attractive, both on a physical and emotional level. Not to mention it wouldn’t hurt for our child to inherit your brain.” She said, laughing softly, a sound which put him at ease. 

Her humor rubbed off on him, and he chuckled, shaking his head at the situation. “I must admit I didn’t know you were this good with words, Tiki.” 

“I may not be the most talkative person in the world, but you do pick up a thing or two when you have lived as long as I have.” She explained.

“I’ll bet. How did any guy ever resist you?”

Scoffing good-naturedly, she said, “Let’s just say I haven’t always looked quite so feminine. I have found that many men don’t quite care what one has to say unless one is also attractive.” 

Hard to tell if she was joking or not, he stood up again, the world having mercifully stopped spinning. “I see. I’ll take your word for it.” He walked up to her, feeling a strong urge to hug her. There was a hint of loneliness to what she was talking about, even though he doubted that was what she wanted to convey. “About the child…”

“Yes?” She asked, her calm tone betrayed by the intensity of her eyes. 

“I truly am honored, but while you might have figured out about me and my friends’ little group, what you probably don’t know is that I’m under a weeklong, Plegian curse that makes me unable to impregnate anyone – it makes it easier to not worry about the details and the…” He coughed. “Aftermath.” He finished, not explaining the fact that the curse also more easily turned him on for a longer period of time and also made his loads exponentially bigger. The Plegians sure knew how to have fun in the bedroom, he had to admit.

Surprised, she let out a small ‘oh’. “I suppose that would be necessary given how busy you must be. Just how many are there?” 

“Seven. I’ll, uh, understand if you want to take back your offer.” He said sheepishly. 

She just shook her head, sending her ponytail swinging. “I would not have suggested this had only the number of people in your harem been a factor.” She explained, still sounding like this was nothing she hadn’t heard of before. “Can you break the curse yourself?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t tried.” He admitted. 

“Well, perhaps it is for the better. If you so desire, we can sleep together now as a form of practice. Naturally, I understand if you find such a suggestion jarring, or suspect that I am trying to persuade you with my body.” She said, looking straight into his eyes as she talked about something so private. 

Both his mind and body roared in approval at the sudden invitation. He tried to hold himself back and not come across as too desperate, and asked, “Are…are you sure?”

Laughing, she caressed his arm in a half friendly, half flirty fashion. Oh, she was good at this. “You do not need to ask that all the time, my friend. I am several times your age, and I know what I’m saying.” 

“But what about not having…you know, been in an intimate relationship? Am I truly…” 

“Robin, are you fishing for compliments?” She asked playfully, her eyes narrowed just a bit as her smile broadened. “I’ve already explained how I feel about you. Back in my day, the man was supposed to repay such kind words, by the way.” 

Standing up straight with a light blush on his cheeks, he said, “Y-Yes, of course, I was being silly!” He grabbed her hands and stroked his thumbs acrossed them. They were rather cool and small, though not remarkably so. What did strike him was just how smooth they were. “I accept your invitation for a ‘practice session’, Tiki. To be honest, I feel like I’m dreaming, because I have been desiring you for several days now, and you have always stood out in my mind not only because of your wisdom, composure and strength, but also your beauty – I don’t think there’s anyone in the Shepherds who haven’t longingly stared at you when they thought you weren’t looking.” 

Looking down at their hands, then up at him, she said, “My, I’m starting to understand why all those girls have fallen for you. You are very good at giving compliments.”

“So are you though.”

“A fair point.” She took half a step closer, her chest just a centimeter away from his own. “Have these last few days been hard on you, then?” 

“Quite literally, yes.” 

“Oh, you.” She laughed in approval, her ears perking up in the most adorable fashion. “I suppose I didn’t take that into consideration when I lay on top of you the other night.” 

Looking just a little bit further down, he took in the sight of her chest, partially revealed by the tight, red dress. The fact that he could see it soon made his body and soul grow hot, and he moved from caressing her hands to stroking her arms. “I didn’t mind.” 

She followed his line of sight, humming in understanding. “Ah yes, of course. You know, a lesser man would have touched me while I slept, especially one who knew what a heavy sleeper I am.” 

“I would never, ever do something like that.” He replied earnestly, remembering how he had struggled to not poke her with his erection as she had laid on top of him. 

“I know, that is why I’m comfortable with you, and why I offered this in the first place.” She said, leaning in for a hug. “Mm…you smell good – and so does Noire.” 

Chuckling, he slowly ran his hand through her hair and down her back, stopping just before he reached her rear. If it was her first time, he didn’t want to rush anything. They remained standing like that for a while, with Tiki all but purring to his touches. Her clothes were made of the finest materials, that much he could feel, but what really grabbed his attention was, of course, the feeling of her huge breasts pushing into his body, and the feeling of her toned back under his touches. 

He leaned back for a little bit, and the two looked at each other. He took the opportunity to caress her cheeks, which were just as smooth as her hands. They weren’t as round as Morgan’s, nor were they as skinny as Severa or Noire’s. Her cheekbones were high, but not in the most noticeable way – what made Tiki’s features seem perfect was how not one single element stuck out in favor of another. Everything about her seemed to be equally appealing, as if she had been sculptured and modeled by Naga herself. 

“I could look at you forever…” He said. As cliché as it sounded, he felt like he could drown in her eyes, the green orbs pulling him in. 

“My my, you don’t cut back on the compliments even though we’re well on our way to sleep together? I appreciate it.” She said merrily. “As I have already said, you are easy on the eyes as well, though I must admit I feel ready to kiss you now.” 

“Impatient, are we? Let me enjoy this; I don’t think you know just how beautiful you are.” He said jokingly, then leaned in close, his face near hers. “You ready?” 

With her lips quivering imperceptibly in anticipation, she met his lips, remaining very passive as he planted three kisses on her lips. She smacked them in response, then licked them, perhaps not knowing just how much it turned him on. “Hmm, wetter than I expected.” 

“Haha, it gets wetter if I do it with my tongue. And better.” He explained with a wink, going in again, this time gently using his tongue to massage hers, which she let him do without offering much resistance, instead just taking in the experience as she closed her eyes and relaxed. At least, that’s what Robin assumed she was doing, maybe because she looked the opposite of how he felt – he was overjoyed over finally being able to do this with her after having yearned for her for several days. He was horny beyond belief already, ecstatic over what she had said and wanted to do, and worried that he was blaspheming right now. A lot of thoughts and feelings stirred inside him, though he did his best to hide it. Perhaps the same held true for her. 

A quiet moan slipped out of her mouth, making her pull away and cover her mouth in surprise, her reserved façade cracking just for a bit. “Goodness, did I make that sound?” 

“I’ll take it as encouragement and a confirmation that I’m doing something right.” 

“That’s not untrue.” She laughed, kissing him again, this time moving her tongue a little more to match his, but she still remained relatively passive. 

Just as he had expected, her lips were just as soft as the rest of her, the mildly cool skin feeling wonderful against his own. While she hadn’t used it much yet, he could tell that her tongue was much longer than most, something he assumed was Manakete trait. 

He made sure to be careful and considerate while kissing her, backing off twice with short intervals to make sure she was doing well and had a good time, but both times she tugged at his top, bringing him back in. 

While it was impossible to judge what Tiki was thinking, Robin’s body grew hotter the longer they kept at it. Wanting to take the next step but without pressuring her, he pulled her closer and traced his fingers along her hips until he reached the slits of her dress, touching the flawless skin of her thighs. 

“Mm…” She mumbled, his tongue still inside her mouth. She kept her hands on his chest, showing little inclination of returning his caresses, but she seemed to enjoy being touched.

Withdrawing from her, he took a deep breath, the two having gone at it for quite some time now. “You feeling good?”

“Mm-hmm…” She replied dreamily, pulling him in for another kiss. Damn, she really liked this. If her ears were of any indication, this was almost the happiest he had seen her.

Thinking it was time to change things up a little bit, he took a step backwards and sat down on the bed, pulling her with him and placing her on his lap. Then, he undid her pink cape and put it on the side of the bed. 

“Oh, is it time already?” She asked, her voice measured as always, sounding curious and surprisingly innocent rather than nervous. 

“Er, well, I thought we might as well get a little more comfortable. We’re not in a rush or anything.” He said, though the idea of starting now was an appealing one. 

She looked down at herself, then at him. “I see.” She said, then in one swift motion pulled up his top. Robin instinctively raised his arms, and it flew off and landed next to her cape. “Now I’m very comfortable.” She said with a smirk, running her hand from his chest to his stomach. “Very comfortable indeed.”

Two could play at that game. He placed his hands on her hips and slid them behind her, touching the top of her butt. “Me too.” 

“You show remarkable constraint considering how my chest is currently positioned.” She said amusedly, gesturing with her head that her considerable bust was only a few centimeters from his face. 

“W-Well, I wouldn’t want to rush things too much, this is your first time and I– mmph?!” His voice was cut off and muffled as she gently wrapped her arms around his head and brought it against her chest. The cushiony, impossibly smooth and fragrant skin wrapped him in a dreamy euphoria, and he could feel his body all but going limp save for his lower regions, which were currently working overtime. 

Stroking the back of his head in the most relaxing manner, she spoke serenely, “Morgan and I had a lovely time yesterday, and she seemed very enthusiastic about me being interested in you. I never told her about how I want a child, but I spoke the truth when I said I found you appealing. While we got sidetracked and talked about many other things, she did recommend several positions ‘I just had to try’, to paraphrase her in a more…refined manner. Needless to say, she did suggest this, and said that I should put my ‘glorious dragon tiddays’ to work, as it were.”

“That sounds like her.” He said as coherently as he could, his mouth blocked by her mounds and his mind hazy. 

“Indeed. Naturally, I knew that people found my chest enticing, but I don’t think I’ve quite understood just how much until now. You seem to be completely lost in your own world.” She said, sounding both amused and genuinely amazed.

“I don’t know what to tell you.” He mumbled, adjusting his position. “They’re soft, big, smooth and smell fantastic.” 

She laughed, more unreservedly than usual, and tightened her grip around his head. “Well, I’m glad to hear that, I– ah!” She let go of his head and covered her chest, surprise evident on her face. He had kissed her on her left breast, relatively high up, but judging by her reaction she had not expected it.

“T-Tiki, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to–“

“N-No, don’t worry about it, it’s not that.” She said adamantly, having already regained her indomitable façade. “You misunderstand; it just felt very, very good. I don’t think you quite realize just how sensitive Manakete breasts can be when aroused, and I seem to have particularly responsive ones. Just a kiss can– aah!”

He leaned forward and kissed her on the right tit, laughing at her reaction. She covered her breasts instinctively, her shoulders tensing as she looked down. 

After a few moments, she looked at him and relaxed again, though her arms remained in front of her chest. “I see you’re going to abuse this knowledge.”

“Like any good tactician would.” 

She couldn’t help but to giggle, bringing her forehead to his. “Careful now, I might get carried away if you keep this up.” 

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” He replied cheekily, bringing his hands to her huge breasts and squeezed lightly.

The reaction was more than he could ever have hoped for, just like how it was with Morgan. She pushed her lower body harder against him as she leaned her back and neck backwards, inhaling sharply. To say her breasts were sensitive was an understatement.

“Ah…aah! Mmah…” Her moans were quiet and held back, holding one closed fist nervously in front of her face as the gentle massage continued. 

He tightened his grip lightly and moved the giant mounds around, stretching them, tugging at them, pushing them together and squeezing them so that it looked like they would spill over her cleavage. They were heavy, and while not an unreasonable portion of them could be seen through her neckline, it enticed him to see more. The longer he kept going, the more she shifted in his lap, twisting her hips while holding onto his shoulders, her long, green hair swaying to her motions and shining in the sunlight which came through the window in front of his desk. 

After a minute of being able to touch her breasts to his heart’s content, she suddenly pushed him down on the bed and leaned over him, pressing down his wrists and looking down at him with a predatory look, her breathing heavy. She then proceeded to kiss him passionately, this time she was the one inserting her tongue into his mouth, the impossible length twirling around his, turning him on more than he knew a kiss could. 

The comfortable bed made it so that her pushing of his wrists didn’t hurt, but he could tell she was turned on now just by the intensity of her grip, her seemingly delicate hands hiding an incredible strength.

When she pulled back, she seemed shocked over her own actions, though she remained on top, not that Robin minded, as it meant he could watch her heavy breasts dangling so close to him. 

“Oh dear, I surprised even myself with this little maneuver. You do look good on your back though.” She remarked casually, her rose-tinted cheeks and heavy breathing betraying her tranquil tone. “I did warn you though, which is why I’m going to do this next.”

With an uncharacteristic eagerness, she lowered her head and began kissing him on his neck, moving down to his shoulders and finally his chest. She acted more on instinct and gut feeling than experience, her kisses and licks sloppy and uneven, but filled with more passion than he would’ve imagined possible from the otherwise always collected woman. Her face eventually stopped just above his stomach, touching his abs again with a girlish giggle before she kept kissing him, causing him to gasp and grab her head, playing with her hair as she teased him. 

He could feel her hair ornament scratching against his skin, causing him to carefully remove it and place it on her clothes, not sure he was comfortable handling something so expensive-looking that was most likely at least as old as she was. She didn’t seem to mind, and instead continued to have her fun, wiggling her hips as she explored his body.

When she had had enough, she sat up on her knees to the side of him, placing her hands on her knees after wiping away some saliva with one of her fingers. She cleared her throat in an unconvincing manner and said, “Well, that was…interesting. However, now I feel like we should be moving on to the next level.”

Leaning up by supporting himself on his elbows, Robin asked, “You’re sure this is what you want? Before you interrupt me and say you know what you’re doing, this is still something many would do with the person they love.”

She cupped his cheek and sighed, a small smile on her lips like always. “I appreciate your concern, Robin, but now that we are doing this, I feel comfortable sharing something with you: I often feel lonely. I have spent many centuries on my own, and I have stayed away from others for far too long. After meeting you, Chrom and the Shepherds, I realized that I need to seize my own happiness, just like you all have, and I won’t do that by not being honest with myself. Naturally, if this is not what you want, then we can stop this now.”

“No, not at all, I didn’t mean to imply that.” He said quickly, sitting up and placing a hand on her thigh. “I just…gods, now I feel both sorry for you and like a fool for trying to lecture someone as old as you.”

“Are you implying that I’m old?” Her voice was cold as ice, and her eyes sharpened into two thin slits that seemed to pierce his own.

“Wh-What? B-But you always refer to yourself a-as, so I–“

She laughed, much more freely than she usually did, and though it was entirely good-naturedly, he could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“You are just too cute, Robin.” She said, moving closer to kiss him again. Then, she hugged him and whispered softly, “Thank you for consideration, truly, but this is what I want. I did not tell you about that little detail because I didn’t want you to do anything just out of pity.”

He returned her hug. “Would it be cliché to say that I’ll always be here for you, and that you can stay at my place for as long as you want in case that helps your loneliness?” 

“Not at all, I would be very happy if you said that.” 

“Tiki, I’ll always be here for you, and you can stay at my place for as long as you want.” 

She was quiet for a long time, the pair doing nothing but sitting still and stroking each other’s backs, her body still feeling cool against his in spite of the warm, bright room. Finally, she said, “Thank you, Robin. First Say’ri, then Nowi and Nah, and now you and Morgan…I am a very fortunate person to have such wonderful friends.” 

Her voice was shaking, so Robin didn’t reply, choosing instead to just focus on his breathing and the sensation of her body pressed against his as she gathered her thoughts. As was expected of her, it didn’t take long until she was back to her usual self. 

“With that out of the way, shall we move on? I’m very curious to see how this’ll feel.” She said, sounding almost like Miriel in how she treated this like an experiment. 

“You won’t hear any complaints from me.” He said, and the two Shepherds broke the hug and looked at each other. She really was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, and the fact that she was sitting on his bed and was in his arms still didn’t feel real. Still, he was determined to make the most out of this, and his silly bedroom pride didn’t like how casually she had just sounded. He leaned forward again and whispered into her long ear, “I’m going to make you feel so good that you won’t be able to think straight.” 

She turned to look at him in mild surprise, but had little time to think as his hands found their way to her sensitive breasts once more, making whatever she had intended to say get stuck partway through her throat, coming out as a jumbled, incoherent mess as she leaned her body back and let him do his work. 

This time, however, he wanted all of her, so he placed his finger between her breasts and slowly pulled downwards, bracing for a possible protest that never came as Tiki remained silent save for her heavy breathing. Then, he finally pulled down the top part of her dress completely, just like Morgan had done earlier that day, and her enormous breasts popped out, bouncing and jiggling just a bit as they were exposed to the brightly lit room. Just like he had assumed, she wore no underwear to protect her modesty underneath the revealing dress, and so now her perfect tits were his to enjoy as much as he pleased. Just like the rest of Tiki, they were absolutely flawless; impossibly spherical and perky in spite of their size and weight, and like he had felt before, they were smoother and softer than any human could possibly be. The skin was a creamy white that almost seemed to glow even in the brightly lit room, and right in the center were the areolas, small, round and pink, adorned with two hard, sizable nipples that just begged to be touched.

Wasting no time to admire her mounds, he cupped them and let them stay in his palms, feeling their weight and softness as he watched them intently. He then kissed them as softly as he could, but she tensed upp immediately again, her shoulders jolting and making her breasts jiggle in his hands, almost spilling over his palms and making it feel like they’d somehow drip through the cracks between his fingers. 

“You really weren’t kidding about sensitive breasts…these are even worse than Morgan’s!” He exclaimed in disbelief, surprised that such a thing was even possible. 

“Hah…why would I joke about that?” She asked, holding a lightly closed fist to her mouth as she watched his hands carefully. “Every loving kiss and even every gentle touch makes me feel so, so good when I’m aroused…”

Grinning, he looked up at her, tearing his eyes off of his chest for the first time in three minutes. “You really shouldn’t tell a tactician about your weaknesses like that.” He said huskily, brought his thumbs to her nipples and began stroking against them and pushing them inwards tenderly, playing with one of the most sensitive parts of her. 

“Nghaaa!” She tensed up and bit down on one of her knuckles, her eyes closed and her ears quickly perked up. “Y-Y-You’re t-touching th-them!” She stuttered, pointing out the obvious before going back covering her mouth with her fist. Her voice was dripping in arousal and satisfaction. Her previously cool skin was already getting hot, turning a lovely shade of pink in several places.

Turned on just by seeing her squirm at his touches, he squeezed her breasts harder as he kissed her on both her nipples twice, causing her to let out a loud moan. She began rocking her hips back and forth, trying to grind her sex against something in order to get even more enjoyment out of the loving massage. When it proved insufficient, she began pulling at the side of her dress, undoing it and opening it from the side, all while moaning in a pitch much higher than her regular voice. She quickly undid her garb and threw it behind her where the rest of their clothes were, finally revealing her entire, naked body to him. 

“Haaah…you’re…you’re the fi-first one who…uaaah…sees me like this!” She said between moans, placing her thin hand on her perfectly flat stomach. “More…give me more!” She roared, going from sounding uncharacteristically timid to far more demanding than usual in a way that could have given Severa’s emotional rollercoaster a run for its money. 

The orders, which had sounded like a draconian instinct more than a conscious demand, gave Robin an idea. He crouched, positioned himself behind her, and locked her breasts in an iron grip as he began kissing her from her neck and down, pressing his muscular chest against her smooth, toned back. She grunted and cried out as her sensitive body was being pleasured on two fronts. 

Biting down carefully on her shoulder, Robin then whispered into her ear, “You’re always so beautiful and composed, but it’s okay, you can let go in here. Unleash that inner dragon and cum for me.” 

“Hah…haaaah…! I will i-if you keep this up!” She replied, closing her eyes and leaning back against him. “R-Robin…it feels so good…”

“And it’s about to feel even better.” He said quickly, letting go if her right breast so that he could insert two fingers into her pussy. It was warm, much warmer than any girl he had ever been with, but otherwise it felt the same. 

The reaction, however, was more extreme than usual, as she let out a roar that sounded more dragon than human, and as her body tensed up and her nectar began flowing freely from between her legs, he realized she was cumming. At first he pulled back and just held her still, but he then realized she remained in that state for a much longer period of time than humans did – she was shaking, panting, twisting her body, smiling happily with her long tongue sticking out to the point where she was licking the bottom of her own chin, and her eyes were distant and rolled back into her head. 

The sight was enough to drive a man mad. Unable to keep his hands from her for even a second more, he gave her breasts another squeeze that seemed to drive her further into her blissful state. She arched her back backwards as much as she could, leaning her head on his shoulder and pushing down as hard as she could. 

And then, as he kept a tight hold on her breast, her voice which had progressively been getting quieter peaked again as several thin streams of white erupted from her nipples, glittering in the sunlight as they flew in a downwards arch to the floor. Stunned, Robin placed his palms on the side of her mounds and pushed them together, producing the same results, with Tiki crying out in pleasure once more and even lifting up her tensed legs, the white streams flying farther the harder her pushed, staining both the Manakete’s erect nipples and his own floor white. 

Finally, after a long time spent in that elevated state, she relaxed, holding a hand against her throat which must’ve hurt after screaming so much. Her breathing was ragged, and her body was now sweaty, matching the temperature of the room which seemed to have increased by several degrees since they started. 

After he giving her a minute to relax, he merely said, “Wow…”

She laughed, letting go of her throat, looking remarkably collected again after her earlier display. “Heehee, I guess I got a little carried away, but you made me feel incredible, Robin.” She said, sitting up straight, turning around and kissing him on the mouth several times, placing a hand on his cheek as she did so. “Mm…aah…that felt good indeed.” She muttered, running a hand along her breasts, several droplets of white making their way down her body. 

“I’m glad; I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like that.” He said, placing a hand on her thighs and caressing it. “But was that…milk?” 

“Ah.” She said, looking down on her breasts and then at the floor. “Yes, some of us Manaketes lactate when we feel really, really good like that – don’t worry, this does not mean I’m pregnant or anything. Just consider it a testament to your skills.” She said, finishing with a cheeky smile, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a long, deep kiss, sucking on his lower lip and tongue greedily, then she pulled back, still smiling. “You know…words can barely describe how good that felt, especially that last part. I would have no objections if you kept doing it in our next round.” 

Robin could feel the last remnants of his restraint shatter at her playful words, accompanied by her licking her lower lip as she stared at him and awaited his next move. He pushed her off of him, similar to how she had overpowered him unexpectedly earlier, his hands heavy on her thin wrists. She looked up at him with wide eyes, the emerald orbs revealing that she had not expected him to move so quickly or forcefully, but the way she bit her lip and spread her legs showed that she approved.

As he sat on his knees and hastily removed his pants, he took in the sight of Tiki’s amazing body, something that he had almost forgotten when he had been massaging her breasts and she had been buried in his arms. Her height was average, but the shape of her body was anything but, being slender and mildly hourglass shaped. Her legs were fairly long and lithe, though her thighs were thicker than he would’ve expected, matching her broad hips. However, in spite of her hips being decently wide, her waist was thin and completely flat, which together with her almost luminous skin invoked a sense of wonder in Robin. She raised her arms above her head seductively, stretching out her belly even more; she enjoyed the attention she was getting, and consequently brought down one of her arms again to cup one of her gigantic breasts, circling her finger over her wet nipple, shivering at the sensation and gesturing for Robin to get started.

This must’ve been what divinity looks like.

Once he had thrown off his trousers, he sat on his knees and was once again met by Tiki’s widened eyes, though this time they were firmly fixed on his nether regions. She looked as if she was about to say something, but Robin didn’t wait for her to start, instead lifting her legs up by the ankles and pushing them down towards her, her knees almost touching the bed beside her. From this position, he could use a lot of downward momentum to really fuck her silly like he had promised, but since this was her first time, he needed to be gentle at first.

He slowly inserted the tip of his cock into her, provoking a squeal, and she pushed her upper back down hard against the soft mattress, sinking into it while simultaneously pushing against him as much as she could, though from this position, he was the one in control. He tightened his grip on her ankles and slid in deeper, letting out a grunt of satisfaction together with her – he had been wanting this for so long, and after his experimental night with Noire, this was all the more rewarding.

Her pussy was incredibly warm, something he had noticed earlier when he had fingered her for a brief moment. It was an odd, but definitely not unwelcome difference from other women he had been with. Manaketes seemed to possess a slew of minor traits that made them stand out from humans, something Robin found both hot and interesting, he thought as he looked down on the woman in question. Her eyes were shut, and her mouth was locked in an opened, pursed state from which a consistent string of moans and mewls escaped. Her full breasts were bobbing up and down her chest to the rhythm of his thrusts, white drops periodically being squeezed out even though neither of them were touching them, slowly making their way down her huge tits and onto either his sheets or the rest of her body.

“Aahn…aaahn…aaaaugh!” Tiki moaned, raising her head and opening her eyes to look at her previously untouched sex was being filled by Robin’s thick rod, staring at it in a mixture of disbelief and utter fascination. Her nectar was already seeping out of her, covering almost the entirety of her newfound lover’s cock, giving it a shiny coating that made it easier for him to reach even deeper with even more force. She lowered her head as a particularly powerful thrust sent a shockwave throughout her entire body. “Y-You’re filling me up! It feels so good! More! I n-need more!” 

Robin could barely hear what she was saying as her long tongue was once again stretched out, drowning out her words which would’ve been hard to hear even normally, as she never stopped moaning or panting. However, it wasn’t hard to miss that she was having a good time. 

Emboldened by the look on her face, he leaned forward even further, allowing himself to fully penetrate her and bury his cock to the hilt, eliciting another roar from the Manakete who was thrashing along the bed, her hands grabbing ahold of the sheets so fiercely it looked like she was going to tear them apart. Parts of her long fringe began sticking to her face, the warm room and their activities making even her previously cool body start sweating.

Raising her head again, she looked down at her chest, her eyes distant and teary and her mouth curved into a wide open grin. “M-My breasts! I-I can feel it building up! I-I-I’m going to c-c-CUUUUM!” She screamed with all her might, reaching a third orgasm that made her body spasm. She put her elbows on the bed and stretched out her body to the limit, and as she did so more milk erupted from her pink, erect nipples that stained her chest and stomach, accentuating her orgasm.

However, Robin had no plans on stopping – he hadn’t gotten to cum yet after all, and so he kept going hard and fast, single-minded in his pursuit for his own climax. His cock felt like it was on fire not only from the Manakete’s warm, overflowing pussy, but because the pressure he had gotten so used to was worse than any he had ever felt before. He could feel sweat pouring down his back as he kept slamming into Tiki, his grip on her ankles tightening even further as he could feel himself getting closer – he just needed a few more solid thrusts!

“Hahaha…” She laughed, still grinning widely, her eyes once again distant and rolled back into her head, making her look lost in pleasure. “I love it I love it I love iiiiiit!” 

With a finishing thrust, he finally came inside her, firing salvo after salvo into her pussy until it overflowed; no human or Manakete could possibly have contained it all. He could feel an immense sense of relief as a heavenly feeling course through him when he pulled out, finally letting go of her legs which promptly fell down onto the bed, landing to the side of him with a thud. 

“Guh…ngh...uh…” Was all Tiki mumbled after a long moment of silence, trying to sit up but lacking the strength to do so, and thus fell back down onto the now damp sheets. 

Robin sat closer to her, stroking her thighs sensually, then moving further up to her stomach. She was warm and sweaty, but her skin was as velvety as always, the sensation of it tingling his fingertips. “How was that?” 

She looked at him, taking her time before replying, “Everything I could ever have hoped for.”

“Not to brag, but I could tell – your reactions are pretty obvious when you’re having sex. I’m really not complaining though, it was hot as hell.” He said, figuring he might as well be as truthful with her as he could given her inexperience. 

“Oh I know.” She said completely intrepidly. “I see no reason to hold back and show how I feel in my heart of hearts in an intimate moment such as this. Plus, I’m not so clueless as not to know what people enjoy – you pick up a few things throughout the millennia, so putting on a good show is pleasurable for both of us.” Even though her usual flawless figure was in a rough shape, being covered in milk, cum and sweat while she was breathing heavily on another man’s bed, she retained her composure now that they were done for now. 

Not having expected such an elaborate answer, Robin merely replied with an ‘oh’, scratching her stomach absentmindedly. 

“Also, you’re really not one to talk about weird faces.” She said with a small smile, the reserved humor in her tone telling him she was having a lot of fun. “Nevertheless, I enjoyed watching you go at it so wholeheartedly as well.”

Laughing, he leaned down to kiss her. “Fair enough.” 

She kept smiling at him, moving her hand to his cock and stroking it gently. “So, what do we do now?”

“What are you talking about? We’re not done yet.” Robin said confidently, quickly jumping on top of her warm, tired body and placing his still-erect cock between her breasts, pushing them together so that they enveloped his sex fully. 

Staring at him, then down at the cock which was poking out between her mounds, threatening to poke her in the face, she said, “Eh?”

Without waiting for her to fully realize what was going on, he began rocking his hips back and forth, letting out a content sigh as he fucked her tits, his member getting closer and closer to her face with every thrust. 

Tiki leaned back down again, kicking the mattress with her legs behind Robin’s back, pushing her head down as hard as she could as she was once again swept up by her raging emotions, wanting nothing more than to cum again in spite of her tiredness. 

“So…” Robin said, squeezing her tits against him harder, causing them to spill out a few drops of milk as the extra pressure made it easier to work up a solid rhythm. “What do you want to do after this?”

“Ah…ah…ah…!” She moaned, every thrust against her hyper sensitive mounds threatening to get her off again. She didn’t even look like she had understood his question.

“I can ‘work’ at home today, you know.” He whispered, stopping his motions to tug at her nipples, flicking them and playing with them to constantly keep her on edge. “We have all the time in the world to have some fun if you want.”

Panting, she whispered with a nod, “Yes, yes, yes! P-Please!” 

“I can give you orgasm after orgasm, if you so desire.” 

“M-More than anything! I’d do anything!” 

Stroking her cheek, he asked softly, “Do you think we’ll stop doing this after today?” 

She placed her hand on his after snuggling against it. “No! Never! I-I can’t live without your cock anymore! P-Please, let me stay by your side!” 

“Even though I’ve got a group full of women already?”

“Yes! Yes! I don’t care about th-that! Ah! J-Just let me stay by your side! Just promise me that you’ll let me cum as much as I want!” 

Grinning, he placed both of his hands on her tits again and began rocking his hips again, this time a lot faster. “Your wish is my command.” 

With the knowledge that he was going to spend the entire day with Tiki, he couldn’t help but to laugh inwardly, wanting nothing more than to please her until she passed out. Already, because of his sensitivity from recently having cummed after having held it in for so long, he could feel his cock twitching in anticipation for the next release which was aimed directly at the Manakete’s face. 

It was not only he who was already close to the edge though, as she had begun thrashing about in the bed just like she had before her latest climax. Had Robin not been so determined to get off again and blow his load all over the Voice’s face, he would still have been astounded by how sensitive her breasts were.

When she raised her head again, the tip of his cock poked up from between her breasts and touched her mouth. She eagerly kissed and licked it whenever she could, looking almost obsessed with trying to do so and to please him in return. She placed her hands on top of his and helped him squeeze her breasts as hard as she could, inhaling sharply as she was driven even closer to her orgasm.

“I-I-I can feel it again! I-I’m about to cum!” She declared. “Hah! A little more! Just a little more! I just need a little more!” She chanted multiple times until she bit down on her lips and closed her eyes, embracing for the inevitable end.

Robin, in turn, was ready too, and before he knew it, he came once more, covering Tiki’s face in a thick coat of white as his vision went temporarily white. Even so, his grip on her huge tits was still as hard as ever, and as he heard she was cumming as well, he changed his grip so that her nipples were pointing upwards towards her face, and when she began to lactate, the thin streams of milk splattered across her, adding yet another white liquid to her already covered face.

“HYAAAAA!” She screamed, higher than he had ever heard her before. Her eyes were still closed and could not be opened at the moment due to them being covered with his seed, but since she opened her mouth, both a mixture of his semen and her milk flew in, and she eagerly swallowed it all as soon as it did so, greedily licking her lips as she waited for the next salve. 

Finally, they both calmed down, and Robin quickly jumped off of her, sitting on the edge of the bed, tiredly rubbing his face with both hands as he leaned his elbows on his knees. He was spent for the moment, but thoroughly satisfied, and while he could use a quick break, he was already looking forward to their next bout. 

Tiki, on the other hand, lay still for several minutes, barely moving except for when she brought a finger either to her face or nipples and then licked it, savoring the taste as well as humming quietly as if she was lost in deep thought. Then, she sat up, her face still covered in white, and as such she didn’t open her eyes. 

“Goodness, you surprised me there.” 

Rubbing the back of his head, he chuckled. “I hope that’s a good thing.”

“Oh, yes. Very, very good indeed. I would think you wouldn’t need confirmation of that though, considering what we said or how I screamed.” She pointed out with a small smile, still managing to sound refined even in spite of looking the way she currently did. 

“Maybe I just needed a little ego boost.” He joked, standing up. “Come on, let me help you up. I’ll take you to the bathroom so we can get cleaned up – speaking of which, I’m not looking forward to cleaning up after us in here.” 

She tilted her head sideways. “Is it that bad?”

“Yeah…and this isn’t exactly something I want to show he maid, either.” He said awkwardly. “Anyway, a worry for later. For now, let’s enjoy a nice, long bath together; how does that sound?” 

Grabbing his hand and giving it a small squeeze, she said, “Absolutely divine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go: Tiki's officially in Robin's little harem! I felt like she needed some time before she joined, but I also feel like she's got solid motives for joining as well - she wants something out of it in the end after all. Don't worry though, there'll be no pregnant sex or anything during the course of this story; she might get pregnant in an epilogue or something, but that's about it. 
> 
> I really liked the scene with Morgan and Tiki actually. It was fun to have two such different characters bonding, and I always enjoy finding new ways to have people talk about Marth. First it was his portrait watching his descendant having sex and now Tiki was gossiping about him.
> 
> Some people might be surprised by her lactating, but it's something I really enjoy in stories like these. If people dislike it I'll keep it at a minimum though, so let me know what you thought!
> 
> Now the question is - and this isn't a voting session, but just something I'm interested in hearing your thoughts over - who should I write about next? I'm really itching to include both Lissa and Nah, but I've also got a particularly fun threesome in mind (it won't feature any new girls though!).
> 
> As always, let me know what you thought! Nothing keeps me motivated more than some good comments! I'm very busy at the moment, so the next chapter will probably take quite a while, but comments still help me stay motivated and willing to keep writing!


	16. An Eventful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resting up after having spent all night with Noire and all day with Tiki, Robin wonders what his other friends are up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains incest. If you don't like that, this might not be the chapter for you.

Robin awkwardly reached for the short table in front of him, stretching his fingers towards the handle of his steaming teacup. He grunted softly, pushing away from the couch just a bit before capturing his elusive drink. He brought it to his mouth and took a sip, the green, hot beverage, helping him concentrate as he eyed through a document he held in his other hand. Then, once he was done, he put the cup down with the same difficulty with which he had picked it up, his eyes never leaving the piece of paper in his hand. 

With one hand once again free, it went back to tenderly stroking the arm of his half-asleep daughter, who was lying curled up against him with her head resting contently in his lap. His fingers lightly traced their way past her bare shoulders to caress her round, rosy cheeks, drawing a soft giggle from the girl, who went quiet once more when he returned to stroking her arm, her breathing slow and even. 

“I feel neglected here.” Tiki suddenly said dryly, her head resting on the other half of his lap.

Switching the document to his other hand, Robin turned his attention to Tiki instead, and was rewarded with a low hum of approval. She closed her emerald eyes and looked like she was about to dose off just like Morgan, wanting to be nowhere else at the moment than here, sharing his lap with another girl.

Robin had even forgotten how he had ended up in this situation; the day had passed in a blur as he and Tiki had spent the entire day pleasuring each other in many ways, in many different parts of the mansion. When Morgan had come home, she had been able to smell the heavy scent of sex clinging to the walls of their home, but she hadn’t been surprised at all. She had smugly congratulated them before suggesting they invite her next time.

Unfortunately, as she had then reminded Robin, ‘next time’ would have to wait, since the man still had an important job to do. Even though she was effectively the mastermind behind his current sex life, she was also the one to give him a kick to the bum if he ever slacked off, as she often put it. 

Of course, he couldn’t disagree with her; he had been busy lately, just not with his job. Feeling like he was behind in his duties, he had retrieved some of the documents he had brought home with him and started reading them, hoping to catch up on what he felt he had neglected recently. And then, before he knew it, both his daughter and his ‘temporary’ roommate had made themselves at home on his lap. 

It felt nice, he thought, scratching the top of Tiki’s head. It was a quiet, cozy night spent in silent but warm company that made it easier for him to concentrate on his job. 

As he finished one paper and awkwardly stretched out his arm to put it down and pick up another document waiting for him on the table, he wondered if the rest of his friends had had an equally rewarding day…

-

_**Earlier that day** _

When Tharja got home to her depressingly normal-looking house, she could immediately tell that Robin had been there. Not only did she have a sixth sense for that sort of thing, but she noticed how the living room couch was in disarray, the carpet was uneven and kicked to the side, and two glasses, both only half full of water, stood on the small kitchen table to the right. 

Taking her shoes off, the sorceress cleaned up after the passionate lovemaking between her daughter and her lover, knowing that Noire liked things to be neat and tidy; she really should get some kind of award for being the best mother in all the land. Once she was done with that, she headed into her daughter’s room, knowing that a busy man like Robin wouldn’t have stayed in bed until this late, but if Noire had been awake, she would’ve cleaned up after herself already. Therefore, with her superior deductive reasoning, she assumed Noire was asleep, alone, even though it was almost time for lunch. 

When she opened the door, her suspicions were confirmed. However, what she hadn’t anticipated was the state she would find her daughter in: she was lying stark naked spread out on her back, her head just to the side of a single, thin pillow. Her short, midnight black hair which color was identical to Tharja’s and a visible indication of their blood ties, was messy and showed signs of having been sweaty not too long ago. Her legs were opened, her arms stretched up beside her body, bent upwards at a ninety degree angle, and her gigantic breasts rose and fell slowly with every deep breath she took. The coverlet lay to the side of the bed, completing the picture of Noire having been fucked thoroughly and for a very long time, having started in the kitchen, moved on to the living room and then finally to her own room.

Raising an eyebrow, Tharja felt like she should probably turn around, walk out and close the door, but the utter lack of the scent or sight of Robin’s cum made her curious. Sure, there were more proper things to do than to sit down on your daughter’s bed while she recovered from having been fucked all night, but the sorceress had never been a fan of those kinds of conventions. Tharja looked over her daughter’s thin body, her motherly instincts getting the better of her as she briefly wondered if her girl ate enough, but then her eyes fell on the enormous pair of breasts whose size surpassed even her own, and with a shrug she assumed that’s where all the nutrition went.

Narrowing her eyes, she remarked that she could see no trace of Robin’s cum even up close. She placed her palm on Noire’s inner thighs and slowly pulled it upwards, feeling nothing except her daughter’s unusually warm body and soft skin. Withdrawing her hand, she let out a low ‘hmm’ before she said, “Noire.”

Her daughter’s eyes opened immediately, albeit slowly. She took a few seconds to look around confusedly, recoiling as the light shone through the window temporarily blinded her. She smacked with her lips and let out a groggy, absentminded groan without barely moving her body. When her dark green eyes fell on the person sitting on the side of her bed, they opened wide as she looked down on her naked self in panic. “M-Mother!” She squeaked, rapidly crossing her legs and using both arms to cover her chest, her hands too small to cover a large enough part of them. “Wh-Wh-What’re you doing here?!”

“I noticed Robin had been here, and that you were still asleep even though it’s noon, so I came to wake you up.” She said nonchalantly, giving her daughter another look from top to bottom. “I didn’t expect to find you in this condition though.”

Face turning red, Noire looked as though she wanted to bury her face in her hands, but unfortunately for her, they were busy trying to shield what was left of her modesty. Biting her lips, she let Tharja continue talking.

“So, you look like you had fun. I’m glad.” She said, and she meant it too; she wanted this little harem to work splendidly, because the happier everyone was with their current circumstances, the more encouraged Robin would be to continue sleeping with them. If someone got hurt because of him, he might blow the whole thing off, and she couldn’t have that. 

“Y-Yes…he, um…took very good care of me.” Noire’s cheeks were burning, and her voice was barely audible, embarrassment and mild panic evident on her gaunt face.

She looked so cute in her awkward situation that Tharja couldn’t help but to tease her daughter, as well as appease her own curiosity. “But not you of him, I see; where is his cum?” 

Her color draining from her face, Noire let go of her immense breasts and covered her eyes and let out an ‘eek!’, not knowing how to reply. She then looked through the cracks of her fingers down onto her own body once more, unsure as to whether she should cover her face or her chest.

Rolling her eyes, Tharja merely tugged at the neckline of her usual outfit, letting her own large breasts out into the thick air of Noire’s room in an undramatic fashion. “Come now, Noire, we’re both sleeping with the same man, and we’re mother and daughter; there’s no need to be so secretive with your body. It’s not like your clothes can hide your…gifts, anyway.” 

The younger girl slowly pulled her hands away from her face and stared in awe at her now half-naked mother, sputtering a few times without finding the words, but at least she didn’t look as panicked now.

“Plus, who knows when we’ll have sex with Robin at the same time? Of course, before that, you need to learn how to properly please him – tell me, did you use a curse to make him unable to cum? You look so guilty, and there’s not a trace of his seed anywhere.”

A low nod without any eye contact was her only response.

“And you forgot to dispel it in your bliss, no?” 

Another nod.

Clicking her tongue the gears in Tharja’s head began to turn. The little floozy had had Robin all to herself without giving him release? She needed to learn a lesson and how to properly please someone. With that thought in mind, she slowly seated herself on Noire’s flat stomach and leaned forward, rubbing her breasts against her daughter’s, the four cushiony orbs squishing together in a heated unison.

“Uwaaah!” Noire let out a surprised moan, weakly grabbing ahold of the sheets as she looked in shock at her mounds being massaged in the most unconventional manner. “M-Mother?! Wh-What’re you…mmmwaaah!” 

Choosing to savor her daughter’s reaction, Tharja remained quiet and just watched her adorable face trying to process the mixed emotions, varying between closing and opening her eyes fully. The sorceress watched amusedly as the younger girl bit her lower lip and breathed heavily before she shook her head and let out another moan.

“M-Mother! I-I-I came so m-many times last night, I-I’m still too sensitive! I-If you…nghaaa!” She panted, her body squirming under the older woman’s. However, in spite of her weak, half-hearted protests, she did her best to grind her sex against the knee which Tharja had placed between her legs. 

It was fun, and even very hot, to listen to the noises Noire made, but Tharja sat up straight, removing the pressure on the enormous breasts, watching as her nipples visibly hardened and straightened. Ignoring the poorly concealed groan of disappointment escaping her daughter’s lips, Tharja said, “Now now, no child of mine is going to put up such a half-hearted display for Robin. It seems like I’ve got a lot to teach you.” 

“T-Teach me?”

“Do you want to learn how to really please Robin?” 

“Y-Yes! More than anything!” 

“Will you go above and beyond to repay him for your little burst of selfishness last night?” 

“Of course!” 

“Well, then, we’ve got a lot to do today.” Tharja concluded, pulling up her neckline and concealing her breasts once more. She stood up, clapped her hands and turned to Noire, who was still lying down, confused, aroused and tired. “Go take a bath. I’ll prepare some lunch for us, and after that, I’m going to teach you how to be a good little slut for Robin. Hehehe…we’re going to have a lot of fun, dear.” 

Of course, she had no intention of doing something unethical at all – it would all be up to Noire in the end, but not only was it fun to pull her leg, but she also had the feeling that the younger woman would throw herself at any and all training opportunities Tharja could provide in order to learn how to please Robin now, and that was an important first step. 

Licking her lips on the way to the kitchen, she thought of all the fun things she and Noire could do in bed together with Robin, and that thought accompanied her for the rest of the day.

-

Olivia held the simple traveler’s cloak covering her entire body, save for the head, tightly around the collar, looking to the left, then right, then left again to make sure there was no one around in the palace to see her walk into Robin’s office. With a shaky hand, she opened the door, slipped through the small gap and closed it immediately, leaning her back against it with a sigh of relief. 

However, that relief quickly turned into disappointment as she realized the office was empty. 

Bringing her hands to her head in frustration, she pushed her fists against her temples before tugging at her braids. He wasn’t here?! After all the courage she had built up to visit him at a time she was sure he’d be alone, and he wasn’t even here. 

She sighed in frustration, taking a few uncertain steps into his office. Maybe she could wait for him? No, what if someone else came? She’d die of shame and maybe even risk exposing him; she couldn’t do that! She should leave.

However, she stayed put, unable to move away as her hand found itself to the collar of her cloak once more. She tugged at it lightly, not knowing what had suddenly come over her as the disappointment and frustration turned to longing and less scrupulous thoughts. If he wasn’t here, or with Chrom or out in the castle grounds like she had stealthily affirmed already, he was most likely at home, and she didn’t have the courage to visit him there right now. 

She tugged at the black cloak and let it fall to the ground, right in the middle of the Grandmaster’s office, standing there wearing nothing but a matching pair of small yet semi-modest underwear that hugged her round butt and big breasts tightly, and similarly colored thigh-high socks that further emphasized her rear and the luscious skin of her upper thighs. 

She looked down on her own body, shaking it just a bit to watch her tits jiggle within their tight confines. Then, she brought a hand to her flat, smooth stomach, while she bit down on a finger on the other. She could feel an incredible desire and longing flare up inside of her just being inside this room, smelling Robin’s scent and imagining him to be there. She wanted him to look at her as she gave him a special dance, wearing this exact outfit which she had prepared just for him – it wasn’t too different from her usual dancing gear, but without all of the gold jewelry and black see-through fabric, she felt as good as naked.

The hallway outside was still utterly silent, so she took another few steps forward to the golden brown desk, running two fingers along the surface, careful not to touch any of the books and documents neatly stacked on top of it. She looked out the window and saw the sun being close to setting, feeling lonely that she had no one to share such a beautiful view with. 

In a sudden flare of passion, she walked to one of the corners of the desk and carefully rubbed her sex against it, a quiet moan filling the empty room almost immediately. Surprised at herself, she stopped moving, looking around to make sure no one could’ve possibly heard that or seen her doing something like this. When she had assured herself of her privacy, she sucked in her lips and gently thrust against it again, closing her eyes as her pussy grew hotter and wetter.

It didn’t take long before she threw herself onto his chair, spread her legs and began fingering herself. Her entire body bounced up and down on top of the comfortable seat, the lingering scent of Robin fueling her desires, like an ethereal presence embracing her from behind. 

Sucking on one of her fingers again, she pretended it was Robin’s huge, marvelous cock that had satisfied her so thoroughly far too long ago. Of course, her finger couldn’t compare to its size, but if she shut her eyes, she could at least pretend she was pleasing him, covering her digit with saliva that began dripping down onto both her thin body and the chair. 

She thought she had figured out exactly what had come over her and filled her with such an arousal seemingly out of nowhere: the knowledge that someone might just open the door and walk in and see her in this state turned her on more than she would be willing to admit. It was how she had spent her first time, and the thrill had been unlike anything she had ever felt before. She never wanted to be exposed, naturally, but just knowing that Chrom himself could knock on the door seemed to fill her with excitement and arousal which she had never known before, and she reached deeper and more intensely into herself as a result. 

Now fingering herself so hard that she needed to cover her mouth lest she’d let out all sorts of noises or even shouting Robin’s name, her left breast broke free from its confinement and bounced to the rhythm of her movements. It didn’t take long before she cupped it and brought it so close to her face as she could, sucking on the pink nipple as hard as she could as a substitute for covering her mouth with her hand, and as a result newfound pleasure coursed through her.

In spite of how good she felt, it paled in comparison to how she had been fucked from behind by Robin. She’d do anything to reach that high again, but try as she might, she couldn’t achieve it on her own. 

Her body tensed up, and a warm, fuzzy feeling flooded her mind as she allowed herself to let out a low scream. Her climax made her feel good, but not like she was walking on clouds like last time. Collapsing in the chair, she brought her wet, sticky hand to her one exposed breast and began kneading it, circling the already wet nipple with her index finger, sending spikes of pleasure through her now tired, hot body as she basked in the afterglow. 

Not long after, she could feel her cheeks flare up and her sight grow blurry in panic as she realized just what she had done. She remained frozen in fear for a few seconds, then she quickly stood up, grabbed her cloak, put it on and then ran out, ashamed and embarrassed, yet thankful that there was no one in sight.

As she ran through the grand hallways, she wiped her nectar on her traveler’s garment and made a dash to the outside, wanting nothing more than to go home and take a bath. She could try and figure out how best to approach Robin about this after that.

-

Cordelia felt intoxicated by the secret, forbidden feelings that coursed through her mind and body. Hell, to put it in a more dramatic and poetic fashion, her very soul felt ecstatic. 

Having her arms tied firmly behind her back, she had been stripped of any and all clothes, meaning she had absolutely no way of trying to cover herself. She had also been ‘dolled up’ with perfectly applied makeup that brought out her best features without looking excessive in the slightest, and her hair was styled into two long pigtails that made her look younger and more girlish than she actually was. Her body was newly washed and shone in the sunshine, with her hair feeling like it was made of the finest silken every time a few strands of her grazed her arms or sides. 

It was a strange feeling, to be so powerless yet feel more beautiful than ever, and that was what made her horny beyond compare, just like when she was with Robin. Before doing things like these, some kinds of rules were always established, like a safe word or safety signal just in case they got too carried away, but Cordelia liked pretending that wasn’t the case; she wanted to completely lose herself in someone else’s care, and the rougher the treatment – within reason, naturally – the better she felt. Forgetting about the safety signals added to the excitement.

It wasn’t like this was something she desired from just about anyone; the trust, the attraction and the love all had to be there. However, if all those criteria were met, this was heaven. She had worked hard her entire life, always putting up a tough front and being kept at arm’s length by most people due to her natural gifts. She was diligent, hardworking and a perfectionist, that much was true, but behind closed doors, she was also, apparently, a weak, submissive person who yearned for others to dominate her. Maybe that duality came from her life experiences, maybe she would’ve been like this no matter what path in life she had chosen, but she supposed the reason didn’t matter; she was a proud Pegasus Knight of Ylisse and so would she remain until she was no longer fit for that role, but she had no plans on giving up on her bedroom activities either.

There was always a certain theatrical aspect to these sorts of things, where the people involved would have to get into character in order to fully enjoy themselves. So, when Severa shifted more weight onto her right foot which was placed on Cordelia’s toned stomach, she withheld the urge to moan and instead let out a defiant breath. She could feel her back pushing down heavily on her arms, and it grew harder to breathe. Cordelia could do nothing but either stare at the foot or at her daughter, who was smirking gleefully due to her position. When she tried squirming in order to relieve herself from the pressure, she was just met with more force as she felt her belly sinking in. 

“You’re making this harder than it needs to be. Really, it’s all your fault.” Severa said haughtily, crossing her arms. She was still dressed in her red and white Pegasus Knight dress, though she had removed her boots, stockings and armor, seeing as they were at home. Her slim yet well-trained legs tensed as she made sure her mother couldn’t move at all, and she stood in such a way that Cordelia could see her tight, white and dark blue striped panties that hugged her shapely rear that, while smaller than her own, was an impressive sight. The uniform fit her womanly body perfectly, the dark red colors matching her hair, and it looked tight in just the right areas. Her facial features were, for the lack of a better word, sharp; her cheekbones were high, her nose small, her lips full yet often twisted into a sour expression, and her eyes could pierce armor, giving her a distinct and classically feminine look, though her gorgeous face didn’t do a good job of hiding a sharp edge and a scathing tongue. 

When Cordelia didn’t reply, the younger Pegasus Knight tsked. 

“Playing defiant, are we? Even in your situation? Gawds, you piss me off! Maybe I shouldn’t be so kindhearted and instead force you to tell me what I want to hear!” She leaned forward, flashing more of her panties, something Cordelia found captivating even as she was being pushed against the floor. 

This proved to be a mistake, however, as Severa saw where her mother was looking, and her previously arrogant expression turned into a scowl. “Are you looking at my panties?! Is this turning you on?!” 

Of course, Severa knew the answer to that, but for the sake of the ‘game’, Cordelia said, “Hah! D-Don’t flatter yourself!” 

“Then why are you staring at my panties, you slut?” Severa retorted, removing her foot from her mother’s flat belly, finally letting her breathe normally again. “Tied up on the floor and dominated by your own daughter, is that the kind of thing that turns you on? Hmph! So this is the true nature of the Wing Commander of Ylisse.”

Before she could reply, Cordelia was flipped onto her stomach, her face now buried in the white, fluffy carpet, and she could feel the warmth of Severa’s foot once again, although this time it was on her butt.

“What a fat ass you’ve got, Mother. Really, it’s almost shameful that it’s so big and perfectly shaped, hiding under our cute uniforms. I bet you want everyone to look up your skirt when you’re flying just so you can feel good about yourself.” She said, rocking her foot and causing the huge cheeks to jiggle wildly. Even a minor thing like that made Cordelia feel such a rush due to her current state.

Trying not to succumb immediately to her daughter, challenging though that may be given how good Severa was at playing the dominant party, she protested, “Th-That’s a lie!” 

It wasn’t all a lie though; she knew years of riding had given her legs, hips and a behind few women could only dream of, and the idea of Robin watching her and catching a glimpse while she was flying turned her on more than she’d care to admit. Even now, by just having Severa looking jealously at it, she felt sexy. She would always have a small bust, but she had found a way to compensate for that.

Severa scoffed, flicking one of her long pigtails. “Yeah right.” She said, removing her foot from her mother once again. “I think you need to learn your place, and what better way to start than to give that big butt of yours a proper spanking?” 

“Like I’m afraid of th– kyaaa!” Cordelia was interrupted by Severa quickly sitting down to her side and slamming her palm against her right cheek. Oh gods, she had a hard time not to smile in delight as the main act could finally begin. “S-Severa! We’re family, y-you shouldn’t– aah!” She was cut off again by another strike, this one harder than the last, coming in from a downwards angle that made Cordelia aware of just how much her ass had bounced. 

“Listen well, slut: you’re not in a position to tell me what I should or shouldn’t do!” Severa gave her rear another spanking for emphasis, evoking a pained grunt from her mother. “You’re naked and powerless, and I can do whatever I want with this lewd body of yours! Besides, you were the one who started this by looking at my panties without my consent, so it’s really you who are in the wrong here!”

Cordelia clenched her teeth to not let out any noises that would fuel Severa’s fire, taking slap after slap to her ass. Thankfully, due to its size and how well-trained it was, her daughter’s spanking didn’t hurt too badly, meaning that she could keep up her resistance for longer if her interrogator and punisher didn’t get creative. 

Annoyed by the lack of response from the older woman, Severa left the room without a word, leaving Cordelia all alone on the floor to wonder where she had gone. A small part of her was afraid she’d be left hanging, but she knew this was an activity they both loved, and as such her daughter would return. What she should worry about, she reasoned, was what Severa would do once she got back. Cordelia wanted to resist telling the younger Pegasus Knight what she wanted to hear; she refused to give her an easy victory, but she wondered how long she could keep that up; being left alone like this allowed her mind to wander and imagine all kinds of possible punishments Severa could inflict upon her that she would welcome with open arms.

Wondering if she should try escaping and allow Severa to capture her again, Cordelia sat up on her knees and began trying to loosen the thin rope which bound her arms, but the knots might as well have been made of iron, for she couldn’t wiggle her arms at all, and the rope remained as tight as before. 

After two minutes, Cordelia began to wonder where Severa had gone. However, just as she had begun standing up, since her legs hadn’t been bound, she was knocked down onto the floor again by Severa pushing her back with her knee, having snuck up on her as stealthily as a cat. With an ‘ooph!’, she felt her chest once again be embraced by the fluffy carpet, and immediately afterwards, the unmistakable feeling of Severa’s ass made itself known on her lower back.

“If you even so much as think about fleeing, you’re in for a rude awakening.” Severa said, her voice cold as ice. “You’re my plaything, and you’ve still not said what I wish to hear, and you’re not getting out of this before you learn your place!” She held her mother’s head up by pulling at one of the long pigtails and whispered into her ear, “I will break you.”

A chill shivered down Cordelia’s spine, but her heart was set ablaze by the ‘threat’ that was more a promise than anything else. “I will never yield to the likes of you.” She whispered back.

Laughing, Severa let go of her mother’s hair, shifting her position so that she faced the opposite direction, still sitting atop of Cordelia’s back. “Well, then. You might wonder why I left so suddenly. The answer is simple, actually: I merely procured some toys that I’m sure a whore like you will enjoy.” 

Twisting her body as much as she could, Cordelia caught a glimpse of what Severa had brought with her, and she swallowed audibly. On the floor right next to them were two very large and colorful dildos, one of which she recognized as her own before she met Robin, and the pink rubber-wrapped paddle she had bought for her visits to the tactician. No way, Severa knew where she hid her private things? This was far worse than she had anticipated!

And she loved it.

Severa laughed again, grabbing the paddle and whacking it against her palm twice to test the weight. “I love that look in your eyes! Seeing you realize just how fucked you are – heh, or rather will be – is just the best! Of course I know where you keep your little toys, and now you’ll get to play with mine as well, so you better be thankful!” 

As soon as she had finished speaking, she delivered a blow to Cordelia’s ass, one that was much harder than all her previous slaps combined. A loud smacking sound graced the Commander’s ears, and she got close to letting out a scream or a moan, but she stopped herself in the last second. Of course, Severa had no plans on relenting her assault, and an equally hard blow soon landed on her other cheek, causing the older woman to lower her face into the carpet with a grunt. 

“Oh my, only two blows and you’re already struggling to keep it in this much?” Severa giggled in an infuriating manner that made Cordelia want to slap her, but she was utterly at her daughter’s mercy, and as she had found out some time ago, the younger girl had precious little of it when given any semblance of power. A third smack only confirmed her thoughts, and this time Cordelia couldn’t avoid letting out a cry. “Now there’s the reaction I’ve been waiting for! I thought you enjoyed this stuff like the little bitch you are, so what took you so long?” 

“N-No, th-that’s not…” 

“Shut up! Don’t lie to me, skank! Your body is betraying you; you’re soaking wet already!” She unceremoniously shoved two fingers into Cordelia’s pussy, twisting her digits once inside to make the older woman let out a series of gurgling noises as she dealt with the confusing sensation of pleasure and dull pain. Once Severa pulled out her fingers, Cordelia sighed in relief, but was surprised by her daughter who once again lifted up the Commander’s head by pulling at one of her pigtails, shoving her wet fingers into her mother’s mouth.

Cordelia twisted her body and shook her head wildly, but Severa’s grip remained, and her fingers reached deeper inside her mouth, forcing her to taste her own juices. However, even as she struggled, she couldn’t ignore her own arousal, and it didn’t take long before she calmed down and quietly accepted what her daughter was doing, licking her fingers clean so that they’d leave her mouth. 

“Looks like you’re finally beginning to learn.” Severa said, pulling her hand back and returning to her previous position. “Of course, that’s too little, too late, Mother!” 

Not having expected to be given any quarter, Cordelia was still surprised when she felt a thick, cock-shaped object slowly being shoved inside of her, causing her breath to get stuck midway. Her eyes widened and teared up, and she clenched her teeth hard as a guttural breath seeped through her teeth. For every centimeter that entered her, she felt closer and closer to an orgasm, but knowing herself, she had a very real risk of all but passing out from one, and she didn’t want their fun to be over yet, so she held it at bay the best she could. She steeled herself and just moaned quietly as Severa shoved the dildo deeper and deeper inside of her, then she pulled it back a bit, then pushed it in again, teasing her mother with dangerous expertise, knowing just the tricks to get the most out of her tools. 

However, what Cordelia hadn’t been expecting was how she could tell Severa immediately leaned to the side to grab the second dildo once the first one was as deep inside of her as it could get. “W-Wait…Severa, y-you can’t…”

She could immediately feel an aggressive slap on her reddened rear, the intensity of which was amplified greatly by the fact that she was already dealing with something between her legs. 

“Aaaah!” She screamed in a mix of surprise and pleasure. Her breathing had become ragged, and her vision was starting to grow blurry as she felt a haze cloak her mind. She tried catching her breath, but there was no respite to be had as she felt an equally thick object start poking her in a different hole altogether. “W-Wait…th-there’s no way!” 

Instead of a snappy retort telling her to shut up, Severa just laughed in delight at her mother’s panicked voice, grabbing her enormous, round ass with one hand and incredible force. “Don’t worry, Mother, I’ve covered this in a nice concoction to make it easier for your tight little asshole; I’m not a monster!”

While comforting, and Cordelia had to admit she was very curious to see how it would feel, she could tell she’d cum immediately if Severa kept going, and she also wanted to maintain their game. “B-But I’ve never done anything like this before! N-Not even with Robin! L-Let’s just be…Oh…OOOGHHH!!!”

No way, there was no way! Between her pussy being completely filled, her ass sensitive from having been spanked and now being subjected to Severa’s claw-like grip digging into it as hard as she could, and a new, deceptively smooth but all the same thick dildo starting to penetrate her asshole, she was going to lose her mind! Her body started convulsing as tears trickled down her face. She opened her mouth as much as she could, but she couldn’t summon the strength to make a single noise at the moment, only sticking out her tongue and feeling a few drops of her saliva dropping onto the carpet. Yet in spite of this overwhelming sensation, Severa kept going, and for every moment that passed, she remained in that state of twisted bliss and was constantly taken to new heights. 

Slowly but surely, the thick rod was being shoved inside of her, accompanied by Severa’s laughs and comments about Cordelia’s face being priceless, but the Commander couldn’t make out the details, instead being focused on only trying not to break, though she knew it to be a pointless undertaking. She came again, the second time since her asshole started being toyed with, and shook heavily again. Her vision was fading between white and black, as if her mind didn’t know whether it was going to turn off her body and make her pass out, or sustain her in this state. 

Finally, it was completely inside, but Cordelia could barely tell the difference from before. In her hypersensitive state, every little touch sent shivers down her spine and threatened to set her off once more. Severa’s round, taut butt was still on her back, and every time she adjusted her position, the older woman could feel the almost perfect rear grind against her skin, and it felt far better than it should. Whenever that happened, all she could think about was Severa’s ass, and the perfect panties that adorned it. She wanted to see her daughter’s ass again! She wanted her daughter to take off her panties and shove them into her mother’s mouth to shut her up! She wanted more, and she wanted it now!

Of course, none of these thoughts were vocalized as all Cordelia could do right now was stuttering and moaning, incapable of coherent speech. However, it seemed like Severa had plans on forcing her mother to talk. Grabbing the paddle once more, the younger girl delivered the hardest smack with the paddle yet on the Commander’s huge, reddened butt, causing her to scream and reach her peak for a third time as she couldn’t possibly handle being double penetrated and spanked at the same time.

“Hah, look at you, panting, sweating and cumming just from being toyed with a little bit.” Severa said, changing her position to lie on top of her mother’s back, her handful-sized breasts pushing against the taller woman’s back, and she kissed the hot skin of her shoulders and then moved onto the cheeks. “You’re pathetic.”

“…” 

“Aw, it looks like you’re barely conscious anymore.” She continued, grinding her body on top of her mother’s, her pussy rubbing against the top of her mother’s ass. “I bet I’d even be able to make you cum again just by doing this.” 

“…Ugh…”

“How does it feel to know your body is mine to do with as I wish? That I’ve thoroughly dominated you and left you lying helpless on the floor with two thick rods inside of you? How does that gigantic, perfect ass feel to have been penetrated?” Severa continued, whispering into the Commander’s ear while sensually rubbing her body, still adorned in the smooth Pegasus Knight uniform, all over her mother. It was obvious that she was also horny as well, though she tried not letting it show too much.

Cordelia could barely make out the words that sounded like a distant echo, but she thought she had understood enough, and thus whispered back, “I-It feels…good…ah…”

Unexpectedly, Severa returned back to her original position as fast as lightning with a victorious grin, striking Cordelia’s ass once more, though this time she had returned to using her palms and fists. “Higher!”

“AIYEEEE!” 

“Higher! Tell me how good I make you feel!”

*Smack!*

“AAAH! I-I FEEL SO GOOOOD! SO GOOD SO GOOD SO GOOD! MORE! P-PLEASE, SEVERA, MOOOORE!” Cordelia cried, screaming at the top of her lungs, her mouth twisted into a grin as every slap and punch seemed to make her feel better and better, quickly reaching a point where it felt like nothing else in the world mattered. All that mattered was her beautiful, perfect, goddess of a daughter took her time to punish a whore like her. 

“And what are you?!” 

*Smack!* *Smack! *Smack!*

Cordelia swallowed, but after a fourth slap, she closed her eyes and shouted, “I’M YOUR TOY! I’M YOUR PERSONAL LITTLE BITCH! AAAAUUGH! AAAAH!” 

“Good! And don’t you forget it! And what do I want to hear?! Tell me! What was it I wanted to hear when this all began?!” 

“Y-Y-YOU’RE PRETTIER THAN I AAAAAM!” Cordelia finally broke, giving her daughter exactly what she wanted: the compliment she had withheld that Severa had wanted to wrestle out of her grip at the beginning of their play session. Now, however, that didn’t matter; Cordelia couldn’t be defiant anymore, since all she could do was obey the younger girl and hope she’d be gracious enough to spend any time with her at all. 

*SMACK!*

And with that final, powerful blow, Cordelia came for what seemed like the umpteenth time. With a cry, she let her body collapse on the ground, barely staying unconscious as her hips shook violently, her juices pouring out of her tight cunt, past the dildo which was still shoved deep inside of her. Her ass hurt, she was filled to the brim, her arms were tied and she could barely move due to her exhaustion and Severa sitting on top of her. She had just admitted she was a dirty little slut, and that her daughter was not only sexier than her, but was also allowed to do whatever she wanted with her body.

She was in heaven.

-

Cynthia accepted the fancy and surprisingly cute teacup she was handed with a smile and a polite ‘thank you, auntie!’, smelling the lemon-scented tea that would be accompanied by several tiny pastries which were stacked on a neat, multi-layered plate holder for baked goods. While Cynthia took her training very seriously and often minded what she ate – which of course attributed to her peerless physique – she saw no harm in the occasional treat, loving sweets as much as anyone. Taking a careful sip of the hot beverage, she smiled again as the flavor surpassed her expectations. 

“Wow, aunt Lissa, this is some good stuff!” She said, putting the cup down on the tray in front of her, leaning back in the comfortable chair. 

The blond princess giggled, pouring a cup for herself before smelling and carefully tasting it just like he niece had done. “I did learn how to brew tea from the best, you know.” She said, grabbing a mini muffin for herself and looking out over Ylisstol from the balcony of her room where they sat, basking in the sunlight.

“Ma~n, you’re talking about Lady Maribelle, aren’t you? Her etiquette classes were a pain! …Eep, wait, no! D-Don’t tell her I said that; she’ll whack me with that riding crop again!” Cynthia said, flailing her arms in front of her, trying to defuse the situation. 

Laughing again, Lissa shook her head. “Don’t worry, honey, your secret, if you can call it that, is safe with me. Now, help me eat up these pastries. You too, Lucina.” 

The two sisters slightly leaned over the table and grabbed two different kinds of baked goods, popping them into their mouths and chewing contently. 

“Seriously though, it’s not fair how Maribelle seemed to have it out for me and not Lucy…” Cynthia mumbled, washing down her tiny apple tart with some tea. “I mean, I wasn’t THAT bad, was I?” 

“You were.” Lucina replied bluntly, though not without compassion. “I won’t pretend like I had a mastery of the ‘ladylike arts’, but your posture in particular was really bad; she shouldn’t have had to tell you that you can’t sit with your legs apart when wearing a skirt.” 

Grinning awkwardly, the youngest princess scratched the back of her head with a restrained laugh. “W-Well, maybe I had a BIT more to learn. At least now I know enough to fake being a proper lady in social situations, so that’s always something, right?” 

Lucina sighed, though before she brought her palm to her face, Cynthia could see that she was cracking a smile, and Lissa gave her a proud wink. Guess tomboyish streaks ran in the family. 

The three women kept talking for a while about nothing in particular, enjoying the weather each other’s company. Cynthia had always been very fond of her aunt, thinking she was not only one of the nicest people in the world, but also one of the prettiest; she was the main reason why she still styled her hair in two cute pigtails, even though she had more time after the war to take care of a more ‘proper’ hairstyle. Well, that and the fact that it made Robin horny, the little pervert. So, whenever Lissa suggested they do something together, Cynthia was always willing to spend some time with her, and the two had grown very close as a result. 

Of course, this didn’t stop Lissa from sighing loudly and voicing her disapproval every time Cynthia and Owain got too carried away with their super serious training and heroic battlefield reenactments and needed a tincture bath to ease some of the dull pains that came with performing dramatic poses and flashy special moves.

“So~.” Lissa began with a mysterious smile, looking at the two blue-haired sisters while holding her teacup next to her lips. “Any news on the boy front?” 

Cynthia swallowed. Oh crap, what should she say about Robin? No, wait, she couldn’t say anything; their relationship was super…unorthodox! But she couldn’t lie to Lissa or Lucy…wait, hells, she was a terrible liar regardless! Panicking, Cynthia reached for her cup and slowly emptied it for all it was worth, trying to buy herself a few seconds of thinking time.

“Sadly, nothing new on that front, aunt Lissa.” Lucina said with a small smile in a neutral tone, her face difficult to read as always. “I’m afraid I don’t know the first thing about men, so I don’t think my future on that front is very promising.”

“Pah, nonsense, Lucina!” Lissa said, putting down her teacup and leaning forward to stroke her niece’s arm in a friendly fashion, her golden hair and white lips glowing in the sun, making her look even more gentle than usual, even though she was digging for dirt. “You’re simply gorgeous, you’re clever and you’ve saved the world! Maybe the boys are just intimidated of you because of that.” 

“Well, either that, or because Father always glares at all the men I talk to outside of the Shepherds, and even then I’m not allowed to talk to Vaike or Lord Virion…” Lucina said, her tone a mix of awkward and playful. 

Cynthia stopped drinking, raising her eyebrow in confusion. “Hang on, Father doesn’t mind me talking to whoever I…oh, oooh…” Realization hit her, much to the amusement of her present family members. “THE JERK DOESN’T THINK I CAN GET A BOYFRIEND!” 

“Now now, dear, my stupid brother might just think you have no interest in that sort of thing.” Lissa said, barely containing her laughter, her face scrunched up with her lips quivering slightly.

Slumping her shoulders with a defeated look, the Pegasus Knight whined, “Aw…I like boys. Well, some of them, anyway.” 

“You sound exactly the same as you did some ten years ago.” Lucina said, taking a friendly jab at her sister. 

“At least I’ve kissed someone!” Cynthia burst out, sticking out her tongue. Of course, realizing what she had just revealed, she froze up, her tongue still sticking out as she tried figuring out how she should explain this.

Lissa clapped her hands together with a surprised, delighted squeak. “Oooh! My little niece is all grown up! Tell me, who was it? Was it good? Do you need any of my books about human anatomy and all that good stuff?! I’m already an expert since I’m a healer, after all!” 

“Yes, do you?” Lucina replied coldly, smacking her lips discreetly. Cynthia derived no small amount of satisfaction that her sister seemed just a smidge jealous, but what was most important was finding a way out of this mess. 

“I…uh…I-I’m good! A-And you guys don’t know him anyway, he’s a secret admirer!” She explained, crossing her arms. “Also, yes, we’re both absolutely stellar kissers, for your information!”

Lucina let out a sigh and reached for her cup, looking more relaxed all of a sudden. “Ah, I see, you’re just bluffing.”

Before she could rein herself in and stop talking about the topic that could cause a national scandal, Cynthia let her sister rivalry get the better of her. “Am not!”

“Then you can tell us this secret admirer’s name.” The eldest bluenette suggested slyly, looking her sister dead in the eye. Even though she was a war hero from two different worlds and the sweetest sister a girl could ask for, she sure knew how to piss Cynhia off!

“B-But then he wouldn’t be secret!” The youngest princess said meekly. 

Deciding to join the conversation again, Lissa rested her chin on her hands, her arms supported on the table. “Can you at least tell us how you two met?” 

Trying to stall for time, Cynthia looked around, out over Ylisstol, through the windows into Lissa’s room, and back over Ylisstol. The clear, blue skies gave her an idea that technically wasn’t a lie. “He likes watching me fly!” Well, she was sure Robin liked looking at her no matter what, especially if she wore her uniform which had grown a bit too small. “Next time, I will take him flying!”

“Hehe~, literally or figuratively?” Lissa said with a giggle. 

“Aunt Lissa!” Lucina and Cynthia replied in unison, bewilderment mixed with hilarity. 

“Oh come now, it was funny! Plus, we’re not as bound by stuffy traditions as nobles and royals used to be, you know? A little quickie somewhere wouldn’t be TOO bad if you kept it secret, and–“

“A-Anyway!” Cynthia interrupted, feeling uncharacteristically embarrassed. “Aren’t you going to find someone soon, aunt Lissa?” 

Taking a few seconds to reply, Lissa looked like she was debating whether to give a serious reply or not. Judging by her devilish smirk when she spoke, she chose to continue her teasing streak. “Sure, once I enter a super late growth spurt like you.” She said, looking down at Cynthia’s massive bust which stuck out noticeably even though it was covered by an oversized, plain, white tunic that had once belonged to Chrom. “Now that Sumia is my sister-in-law, maybe I’ll get as lucky as you? You two could stand to share some of that with me.” 

Covering her chest with a glare of mock anger, Cynthia muttered, “Gee, I didn’t know you were such a pervert, auntie.” 

“Don’t tell anyone, and I’ll keep your little admirer a secret, too.” She said with a wink, tilting her head slightly to the side. “It sort of became hard not to be influenced by all those meatheads in the Shepherds – I mean I had to heal them! And you know, in order to do that properly outside of the battlefield, that usually means seeing quite a bit of skin! I was doomed from the start, sweet nieces!”

Both sisters perked up at this little revelation, and Lucina couldn’t stop herself from letting out an ‘oh?’, prompting the spunky blonde to continue.

“Oh yes indeed.” She looked to the sides and then leaned forward conspiratorially, still smiling. “You guys should’ve seen Robin! Ugh, bookworms shouldn’t have that kind of body, you know? And it’s not like his smallclothes could conceal the fact that he was…you know…”

Cynthia’s breath was caught in her throat; she didn’t know what to say, especially not making it sound convincing. She knew exactly was Lissa was talking about; when Cynthia’s mind wandered, it was easy to start thinking about a certain tactician’s ‘equipment’ and smoking hot body, or the fact that they had fucked each other senseless in her room and later in the Pegasus Knight barracks not too long ago. Ah, just thinking about it now, even in the company of her family, made it difficult to concentrate.

Fortunately, sweet Lucina, in all her innocence, looked a bit confused. “No, what?”

“Let me just say he’s got down there what Cynthia’s got up here.” She said, gesturing at her own modest chest, which, while certainly bigger than Lucina’s, didn’t come anywhere close to Cynthia’s. The youngest princess estimated that Lissa’s size was close to Severa’s.

“Oh…oooh!” Lucina said with a nod. Then, in one of her displays of social awkwardness, asked one last thing, “I-Is that good?” 

Letting her aunt answer this, Cynthia leaned back in her chair and discreetly tugged at her collar. It was a very, very good thing, but it wasn’t like she could admit to knowing that. 

“Well, I haven’t actually tried it myself, but as far as eye candy goes? Oh yes, oh yes indeed.” Lissa said, nodding sagely with closed eyes and a mysterious smile, no doubt thinking back to a certain few healing sessions in her tent back in the day. “But enough about that, would you be so kind as to help me out with the rest of these pastries? Otherwise I’m afraid I actually must join Frederick in one of his morning training routines in order to keep this adorable physique!” 

More than happy for the change of topic, Cynthia remained on Lissa’s balcony with her fellow princesses for a long while, talking about whatever came to mind while eating more sugar than might’ve been ideal, but she reasoned that was a fair price for such wonderful company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invoke the Rule of Sexy when it come to Middle Age dildos. Is it silly? Yes. Does it matter so long as it's hot? No.
> 
> I apologize that this chapter has taken so long. I've been very busy recently, and it looks like I'll remain such for the time being. However, I'm still very motivated to keep writing, so don't worry about that. 
> 
> As always, please tell me what you thought, what you'd like to see next and all that. Also, since this chapter was a bit of a deviation from the norm, please tell me which mini story was your favorite!


	17. The Adventures of Roberto the Steed - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains incest. If that's not your cup of tea, it'd be better to wait until the next chapter, or you can just avoid the very beginning and the second last scene.

It was early in the morning when Robin woke up to a gentle rub on his shoulder. Slowly opening his eyes to get used to the brightness of the living room, he realized he was still in a sitting position on the couch, having fallen asleep alongside Morgan and Tiki. When he could finally see past the morning dizziness properly, he noticed that his daughter was standing in front of him, having prepared for her part-time job at the magical reagent store and left her part of his lap without waking him up. Tiki was still asleep, her soft, divine features giving off an air of serenity as always, something Robin hoped meant she enjoyed resting on his right thigh. 

Morgan was wearing a tight, white shirt and an equally tight, black skirt with a floral pattern. Her eyes were made more striking, and seemed larger, thanks to a small amount of black mascara and eyeshadow. She was smiling adorably at him, and Robin couldn’t help but to return the favor. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” He said quietly, not wanting to wake Tiki up, though his right hand was still placed on her shoulder, and it looked like it had been there for most of the night. “You look fantastic; got anything special planned for today?”

Giggling, always enjoying basking in his attention, she said, “Good morning.” She leaned in to give him a kiss, placing her hands on his shoulders, showing her gratitude for the little compliment. “No, I just felt like looking gorgeous today. I usually only care about your attention, but even I like to show the world just how gorgeous I am. …Plus, my boss said I didn’t sell as much as I usually do last week, so I’m going to squeeze some suckers dry with my looks.” 

Well, so much for looking like a professional. “Just don’t attract too much attention, alright? I don’t want you to get a stalker.” He warned, shaking his head. 

Humming, she went in for another kiss, leaning forward even more by supporting her knee on the couch to the side of where he sat. Moving slowly, she carefully pushed her entire tongue into his mouth, circling his in a caring fashion. She then wrapped her arms around him and placed her hand behind his head. 

Robin, in turn, tried giving her left breast a squeeze, but to his surprise, she knocked his hand away and distanced herself with a coy smile. “Uh-uh, only kisses until you’ve completed your current workload.”

“Oh, you’re playing dirty!” He said, disappointed, yet impressed by her restraint and sudden cruelty.

“Yupp! Just to make things better, I’ll wake Tiki up, tell her to deny you sex until you’ve made sure you’re ahead in your workload, then we can all fuck like crazy together!” She explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

True to her words, she sat down next to Tiki and gingerly shook the Manakete awake, giving her a few seconds to wake up before saying, “Good morning!” 

Yawning, Tiki remained in Robin’s lap, lying on her back and looking up at the two tacticians. Her long, white nightgown contrasted so perfectly with her green hair that Robin, as always, couldn’t help but to stare at the beautiful sight. There was something about seeing her in all white that brought out the divinity in her. “Good morning to you too.” She said after stretching her arms across and beyond Robin’s lap.

“So, Tiki, Father needs some motivation to really work hard today, so you and I aren’t going to sleep with him until he’s ahead of his schedule. Then we can all have some fun together; how does that sound?” Morgan explained casually, her hand still on Tiki’s belly. 

“Oh, okay.” The Voice replied in an equally natural tone, not even fazed at the sudden proposition. 

Robin sighed, leaning his head on the back cushions. “Oh come on!” He cried, having hoped Tiki wouldn’t agree to something out of the blue like that, or at least not so quickly. With Morgan dressed the way she was, and having teased him first thing in the morning, he was already hard. 

Laughing, Morgan continued talking, “Do you want to make out a bit just to really make him squirm, Tiki? I mean we’re going to end up in bed together sooner or later anyway.” 

Wait, what?

“Sure, that sounds fun.” The Manakete replied with a small smile. While Robin admired her ability to always remain calm and her desire to always try out new things, he wished she had shown a bit more restraint in dealing with Morgan. Naturally, he had to admit that such an offer coming from Morgan would’ve been hard for anyone to turn down.

Happy with the answer, the younger girl leaned down and brought her lips to Tiki’s, producing a quiet, wet, smacking sound that made Robin suck in a breath. The green-haired woman didn’t seem to find it odd to keep her head on a man’s lap while she made out with his daughter; in fact, she seemed very excited at the idea, letting out a quiet laughter as the two women took turns taking charge over the kiss.

Morgan was really getting into it, shifting her position so that she could more easily get access to caressing Tiki’s body. The Manakete, in turn, lay relatively still, though she still stroked the younger girl’s thighs, yet her hands didn’t go for the breasts like Robin’s. Maybe Tiki didn’t see a need for it, considering she had a bust that was just about the same size as Morgan’s, the tactician mused as he watched the events unfolding in front of him with an open mouth and a twitching cock.

It looked as if his daughter had forgotten that she was supposed to be at work soon, because she positioned herself above Tiki, holding her body above the older woman’s by supporting herself on her hands which were placed on top of a back cushion and a seat cushion, right next to Tiki’s shoulder. Her skirt rode up, though as much as he may have wished otherwise, Robin couldn’t see what panties she wore – if she wore any at all. 

From her new position, Morgan squished her huge bust together with the Manakete’s, moaning as they rubbed their breasts together even through their clothes. They both had incredibly sensitive tits, as Robin had found out personally, so he could only imagine how they felt rubbing them together like that, even if their skin didn’t make contact. Tiki in particular began making a lot of interesting noises once her breasts started receiving some attention, and she took a more active role in the kissing, using her long tongue to its fullest potential.

This seemed to have struck a chord with Morgan, whose body shivered as her entire mouth was filled with Tiki’s tongue at seemingly an impossible distance. Her hands trembled slightly, struggling to keep their grip as the older woman did as she pleased with Morgan’s mouth. 

It didn’t come as a surprise to Robin when Morgan came crashing down, losing the strength in her arms. Her body collapsed on top of Tiki’s, though luckily it looked as if she had managed to keep her head from colliding with her partner’s. With a shaky laugh, Morgan sat up and straightened her clothes, running her fingers through the sides of her hair. “Heh, wow…sorry, I got a little carried away there.”

“Me too, dear, don’t worry about it.” Tiki said, friendlily placing a hand on the tactician’s thigh. “This promises to be a very fun relationship; I’m looking forward to when Robin is done with whatever it is he has to do today.”

“Same here! Your tongue is amazing! I can only imagine what you can do with it once we really get going! Also, you’ve got some killer tits!” 

“You as well. I’m sure they’re absolutely stunning.” 

Not able to take this conversation any longer, Robin took a deep breath and said, “Morgan?”

“Yes, Father?”

“Weren’t you supposed to head for work?”

Falling silent for a second, she then quickly jumped off the couch. “Oh crap! Oh no no no! I’ve gotta go! Bye, you guys!” She planted a kiss on Tiki’s cheek, then on Robin’s, then she rushed out of the living room to put on her shoes. 

“I was planning on asking you if you could help me out for an hour or two after you get off work today, Morgan.” Robin half-shouted so that she could hear him in the other room, genuinely having planned that even before she had tried blocking him off from sex. “Could you swing by later?”

“Of course, Father!” She replied merrily, always happy whenever her services were needed in his office. “I’ve got to go now though, so fill me in later! Bye~!”

The outer door opened and then slammed shut, and Robin could see his daughter half running towards Ylisstol from one of the windows. He then looked down at Tiki, who met his eyes with a small smile, hard to read as always.

“I didn’t know you were so terrible.” He said amusedly, stroking some of her hair away from her eyes. “Who makes out with a man’s daughter while still remaining in his lap?” 

She laughed quietly, showing no hint of moving away any time soon, instead she just straightened her beautiful nightgown and got comfortable instead, reaching up with her arm to return the favor of playing with his hair. “It sounded very fun – and it was. She’s a good kisser.”

Sighing, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. “Better than me?”

“Of course not.” She replied with a wink. “You’re not easily replaced, Robin, so rest easy. Of course, Morgan is my friend, and I’m not going to break my promise to her; no sex for you until you’re done with your workload.” To prove her point, she rested her arms on top of her breasts, covering them even though she was fully dressed, leaving Robin unable to see even the orbs protruding from the modest garb.

Sighing yet again, he hung his head in defeat, knowing he wouldn’t be able to seduce her and make her forget about her deal with Morgan, his white, spiky hair brushing against her green. “Fine, fine. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Oh my, yes. Watching you squirm proved delightfully entertaining. I can see why Morgan is so fond of teasing you.” She said, blunt as always. 

With that, he abruptly stood up and headed for the bathroom to get started on his day, leaving a very entertained Tiki grinning widely as she made herself comfortable on the couch which was now hers alone.

-

The sun didn’t exactly make Robin’s mood better as he walked through the eastern gates of Ylisstol, now feeling both his neck and crotch burning, though for two completely different reasons and in two very different ways. Walking through the shaded parts of the streets, he was making his way to his workplace until he saw that Anna had set up shop at the end of an alleyway that led into the larger street he was currently walking on. It was a simple shop, a half-open, green tent behind her where she stored her goods, and a counter outside of it where she would conduct her business. Since he didn’t have to worry about the sun when talking to her, he decided he could put off a few minutes of his time to say hello to an old friend. 

Of course, with her sharp eyes and pleasant disposition, Anna was the one who called out to him first. “Hiya there, stud! Long time no see; good to see you’ve only grown more attractive since we last met!” She waved her arm into the air enthusiastically, looking genuinely happy to see him. She wore a red shirt which she had rolled up and tied together, revealing a large part of her toned stomach. Her hair was, as always, kept in a large ponytail, and she was wearing long, black, tight pants that looked far too warm for the current weather.

“Ah, Anna, that silver tongue of yours is still making you mountains of gold, I trust.” He answered cheekily, leaning on her counter. 

“Oh Robin, I’m as honest as they come; I use other compliments for men who don’t please me aesthetically.” She replied with a wink, giving him a quick look up and down. “But yes, business is going fairly well, though fewer people want to go out shopping when it feels like the sun’s trying to kill them. Imagine that.”

Chuckling, he couldn’t help but to feel awkward at the sudden barrage of compliments, even if she was most likely trying to sell him something. Still, he did believe her when she said she was being honest. “Well, I’d buy something if you had anything to drink.”

Looking at him as if he was out of his mind, she said, “Of course I’m selling water on a day like this! I can really crank up the prices!” 

Ah, of course.

“So~, one glass of water for the gentleman coming right up.” She said, turning around with a twirl and walked over to a large barrel behind her, opening it easily and submerging a glass she had kept on top of the lid, bending forward adorably while doing so, her tight, black pants fitting nicely around her shapely ass. She must’ve known he was looking, for she shook it slightly, the coins in her purse jingling to the motion. She then turned around again and placed the glass on the counter. “It’s on the house, so long as you can renew the enchantment on my ice cubes in the water and make them last longer; I’m afraid they’ll melt soon in this heat.” 

“I didn’t think you’d ever give me something for free.” Robin replied, taking the glass and emptying it in one swing. 

She smirked at him. “Why, by using you I can guarantee many more sales. What is the cost of one glass of water when you can help me sell, say, thirty more?”

“You know I would’ve done this had you just asked me like a normal person, right?” He said amusedly, walking into her tent to cast the simple incantation that would allow the water in the ice cubs to stay frozen for a longer time. 

“Yeah~, but I like cutting you a special deal, handsome.” She said, playing with her hair in a girly fashion, looking up at him with a coy smile that could’ve talked anyone out of their life savings.

Clearing his throat and tugging at his collar, he said, “Well, thank you, Anna, I’m feeling very refreshed. I always did like shopping at your place, and not just for your goods.” 

“Oh I know.” She said, tapping her stomach with her fingers. “You don’t sell as much as I do without being gorgeous. People are simple like that, and I suppose I’m no different.”

Laughing, Robin crossed his arms. “There’s no hiding anything from you, is there? Funny, my daughter said something similar today, said she’d try dressing up in order to increase sales at her place.” 

“Smart girl.” The redhead replied in approval. Then, as her eyes fell on something else, she stood up straight. “Oh yeah! I actually wanted to talk to you about something! Take a look at this!” 

Holding up a book, Robin took it into his hands and incredulously read the title. “’The…Adventures of Roberto the Steed, Part II’…?” He muttered in disbelief, feeling his forehead scrunching. He then asked, “Anna, what the hell is this?”

Placing her hands on her wide hips, Anna looked at him almost as if with pity. “Oh Robin, it’s Monah’s new book! It’s an erotic adventure about a man called Roberto the Steed, who conquers every woman he comes across! It was all the talk behind closed doors among women a while ago, and now the second part is out! Many young – and not so young – women have waited months for this little beauty, I tell you!”

Blinking several times as he moved his gaze from the book, to Anna, to the book, and then back to Anna a final time. “A-And…you’re showing me this why, exactly?”

“Because look at the new cover! It’s the first time we get to see an artist’s take on the main character, and you can’t tell me he doesn’t look like you! Hell, even the name’s similar!” She informed him, pointing at a ridiculously well-trained, white-haired man on the front of the book, riding a horse towards the setting sun without a shirt on. While you couldn’t make out his face as he was drawn with his back turned to the reader, his hair was virtually identical, and his pants looked exactly like Robin’s standard tactician pants. Had it not been for the exaggerated physique, Robin would’ve thought it to be a drawing of him.

Holding the book further away from his face as if to get a different perspective of it, he furrowed his brow in disbelief. “What in Naga’s name…”

The merchant laughed. “I know right?! This’ll make it even easier to fantasize about you!” 

Too distracted by the cover of the book to hear what Anna had just said, Robin grumbled, unsure what this meant. “I’ll take a copy.”

“As I knew you would.” She said, thoroughly satisfied. “Oh my, there are some customers outside! Take your time, handsome, but don’t forget to hand over the money before you leave!”

And with that, she returned outside, giving a very confused Robin a chance to collect his thoughts before he fished up a few coins from his purse and gave them to his friend. Without looking back, he continued walking towards the castle with an erotic book in his hands.

-

While he really should have gotten to work immediately in order to claim his reward when he got back home, Robin had instead sat down on his office couch as soon as he had entered the room, opening the strange book and reading through the first chapter as a morbid curiosity gnawed at his mind. It was surprisingly well written, he had to admit, but it was also clear he was not the target demographic of the book, as it detailed every detail of Roberto the Steed’s muscular body and strong arms a little too frequently. Plus, he wasn’t sure he really bought the dynamic between him and the first girl he ended up with, but he supposed it was that kind of story.

Regardless, it was clear that he and this fictional character shared more similarities than he had dared to anticipate. Roberto was also someone known for his tactical prowess, and used that intelligence in order to seduce women while on a quest for riches – at least that last part wasn’t similar, though it seemed to be more of an excuse for Roberto to travel the world and run into all sorts of beauties. There also seldom seemed to be a need for Roberto to use any tactics to seduce anyone anyway, as his rugged good looks alone seemed to do the trick. No matter what though, Robin could draw several eerie parallels between him and the book’s protagonist, leading him to believe that someone who knew him had written the book. He couldn’t place his finger on one singular thing, barring how similarly they were described physically – barring some exaggerated features of his fictional counterpart – but there were many minor points which coincided with his own life and personality. 

Bringing his index finger and thumb to the brink of his nose, he sighed. Was he imagining it? Or should he be flattered someone might write this stuff about him? He supposed he could answer these questions later, as he had a lot to today, as Morgan and later Tiki had been quick to remind him. He also wanted to get home at a reasonable hour in order to continue reading the book in the hopes of finding a clue to the author’s identity. 

Standing up from the leather couch which produced a scrunching sound as his body left the hard cushions, he stretched his arms upwards and walked over to his desk, having prepared the necessary letters and documents needing the most immediate attention before he left last time. He opened one of the drawers and put his book there, not wanting to leave it lying about for someone to get the wrong idea. 

It was then he saw three long, pink strands of hair on his chair.

With a frown, he picked them up and stretched them out by pulling at them from opposite ends. They were unmistakably Olivia’s, but he didn’t recall her ever sitting in his chair, or even being in his office recently. Scratching his chin, he decided to head out of his office for a minute and call for a palace messenger and ask her to bring the dancer to his office in a few hours, provided she had the time; he doubted it was urgent, but he had an inkling as to why she had come to visit.

Now trying to work without any distractions, he returned to his office and read through document after document, approved of troop movements and transfers, and read letters from various people of varying importance, all with an enviable focus one could only summon when one’s sex life was at stake. 

Running across a letter from a small region he didn’t know enough about, he reached for his thick atlas and placed it on his desk, trying to pull up his collar in order to get some kind of shade from the sun which shone through the window behind him. One of his favorite parts of his job was learning about new places, even if it was preferable to go there in person, like with his trip to Summerpeak with Severa, which brought back many pleasant memories. He remembered the smell of the ocean and the taste of the spiced olives they served before the meal there. Maybe he should have a glass of sherry when he got home…

The smaller region in question seemed to have less interesting things to offer, though the noble who had sent the letter at least didn’t beg for his presence, but instead merely asked for some help due to a minor drought which had affected the water levels. Apparently, the heat wave had been particularly bad there. Seeing this, Robin immediately wrote a letter assuring the man that the Halidom would do whatever it could to alleviate the region’s current problems. It was incredible how much easier it was to deal with people who flat out stated what they wanted, even more so if they had good intentions, Robin thought, remembering a few too many long discussions with some irritating noblemen. 

This process kept going for several hours, and Robin thankfully felt like he was making some good progress. While he hadn’t been dangerously behind in his work, he was more comfortable being one step ahead and having up-to-date information on the most relevant goings-on. With no real distractions or important meetings booked, getting through the neatly stacked piles of paper went smoothly, and he only had a few left when he heard a hesitant knock on the door. 

“Come in.” He said, able to tell it was Olivia just from the distinct lack of force applied to her knocks. Had it been Morgan, who was bound to show up sooner or later, the knocks would definitely have been harder, if she would even bother to knock at all. 

The door slowly slid open, and Olivia stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She was wearing an outfit he had seen before, with a pair of tight, brown pants which fully covered her legs, and a white tank top and a light, blue scarf. Strangely, he had seen her wear much more revealing clothes on colder days. Her hair was done in her usual, preferred style, with two thin braids to her sides and a large ponytail that reached down to below the shoulder blades, cascading in a waving form that seemed to move even as she was standing still. Both her face and body were thin, showing that she was not a fighter, but one could tell that she was used to frequent exercise regardless, as she didn’t look scrawny the way Noire did, but instead had a healthier, more active look to her. 

He could tell that her body language was more guarded than usual, as her gaze shifted from him to looking around the room, and she held her hands in front of her chest with her shoulders tensed up. 

Wanting to put her at ease, he smiled and said warmly, “Hello, Olivia. How are you?”

“O-oh, um, I’m fine, thank you. How are you?” 

“Well, I’m fine too, now that you’re here.” He said, gesturing for her to sit down on a chair. “You know, I didn’t call you here for anything urgent, you can relax.” 

She nodded, though her demeanor didn’t change. “R-Right, of course.” Her voice was on edge, and her eyes kept returning to Robin’s chair. 

Figuring he might as well get straight to the point, he clasped his hands and leaned forward on the desk as if he were a teacher about to gently scold a misbehaving student. “Why don’t you tell me about your little trip to my office?” 

This had just about the effect he had expected, with Olivia grabbing ahold of her braids and bringing them to her face. “Wh-What?!”

He held up a few strands of her hair which had gotten stuck on his chair, saying nothing, though he smiled gently at her to tell her that he wasn’t mad. 

“I-I…I…Ooooh…” She began pulling at her braids as her cheeks darkened. Expecting her to pass out unless he did something, he poured some water from a canister of water he had prepared for a long day at the office, handing her a glass which she graciously accepted, delaying her answer by carefully sipping at its contents, her slender fingers holding onto it tightly. When she was ready to speak, she put the glass down on his desk, returning her hands to the front of her chest, clasped hard. “I came to see you.”

“I figured as much.”

There was a pause as he waited for her to continue. When she realized she needed to say more, she reached for the glass again. Had he not known better, he would’ve thought it was alcohol she was drinking, the way she used it to calm herself. 

Putting down the glass again, this time with her breath more ragged, as if it had taken a physical toll on her to speak, she continued, “A-A-And you weren’t here, s-s-so I…”

“Sat in my chair?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Di~d you do anything in my chair?” 

“N-No?”

Silence.

“O-Okay, I-I…thought of you, a-and…” She brought her hands to her face in shame, realizing it was pointless to hide anything from him. “I couldn’t help myself!” 

Now that he had confirmation of what he had already guessed, he chuckled at her reaction. “Olivia, please don’t cover your face up like that; what are you ashamed of? Aren’t we supposed to be in a very special relationship where we can be honest about these sorts of things?”

She nodded slightly, but said, “I-It’s not that easy for me…”

“Fair enough.” He said, understanding her point. Not everyone could have the same outlook as he, after all, and he doubted this was something Olivia would ever get truly used to, even if her heart was one hundred percent into being a part of the group; she was just a shy person, and there was no point in trying to change that. He loved her just the way she was. “But I do want you to know you can always be open with me about these things, okay? I’m not mad or upset, so please, let me see that beautiful face of yours again.”

Slowly, she lowered her hands and smiled awkwardly, her face a mixture of nervousness, shame and happiness. At least she always wore her heart on her sleeve. 

Robin stood up and walked over to where she was sitting, standing behind the chair was he brought his hands to her shoulders, leaning forward to whisper into her ear, “Now, what to do about your horniness though? Hmm…can you come up with anything?” He asked, massaging her shoulders and upper arms, making a point of pulling down the straps of her tank top, leaving her shoulders bare. He could smell a scent of roses on her as he bent down lower, hearing her suck in a shaky breath. 

“I-I-I don’t know…” She muttered, tensing up as she squirmed in her seat. “M-Maybe we could k-kiss?” 

Finding her to be particularly adorable after that comment, Robin embraced her from behind, placing a wet kiss on her cheek. “That sounds good. Want to stand up?”

She nodded, standing up and wobbling into his warm embrace, her hands still held up defensively in front of her chest, though after a few seconds, she relaxed a little and returned the hug, snuggling into his shoulder. They remained like that in silence for a minute, Robin stroking her long, pink hair and slender back as he could feel his excitement growing; Morgan and Tiki’s tease earlier that morning had done little to quell his desires, and finding out just how badly Olivia had wanted to meet him filled his mind with many a thoughts as his body grew warm. 

With a need for escalation, and knowing that Olivia wasn’t the best at moving things along, he distanced himself ever so slightly, causing her to look up at him. He looked into her eyes which were glimmering in anticipation, and leaned in for a kiss, his arms still wrapped around her. She tasted of sweet fruits, and her tongue remained passive and welcoming as she let Robin tenderly massage it, alternating between focusing on her tongue and her lips. When he pulled back to breathe, her mouth remained slightly open with her tongue sticking out just a little bit, looking disappointed at the break as if she were already missing his mouth. 

“You look like you’re expecting more.” He noted slyly, amused by her reaction. “You need only ask for it, Olivia. We can take it as slow or fast as you want, just know that I won’t judge you for anything.” 

She nodded, her shoulder straps falling further down along her arms. She then took off her scarf and let it fall to the ground, revealing her cleavage. “H-How about we start with you b-b-before…you know…me?” 

“You?”

“Y-Yes, after I-I’ve taken care of you, you can r-return the favor.” 

Soft-spoken and eloquent, but he didn’t want to push her to say something she didn’t want to. Instead, he agreed and embraced her again, pulling up her top slowly and discreetly, until it was just below her breasts, at which point he pulled it over her head and let it fall to the ground on top of her previously discarded scarf. He looked down with a smile, her breasts hiding behind a cute, pink bra, looking impossibly soft and delicate. Unable to resist the urge, his hands reached for her tits and squeezed gently, massaging them through the cloth to the point where they eventually spilled over. Her cute, pink nipples almost matched the bra, he thought amusedly as he ran his thumbs over them several times, unable to get enough of feeling her velvety skin against his. 

Olivia reached behind her back and undid her bra, letting it fall into the small pile of clothes at her feet, clasping her hands in front of her stomach so that her arms framed her breasts as Robin continued his massage. She closed her eyes and just focused on breathing, happy to finally get all the attention she had craved; she hadn’t danced for him, but seeing how excited he was at seeing her naked body was more than enough for her.

Robin loved the way she looked when she closed her eyes to just focus on the sensations he was giving her, giving him all the time in the world to freely admire her body without her getting embarrassed. Without clothes he could truly appreciate what a fine body she had, skinny and lean, yet with a healthy layer of thin, stretched muscles that were a product of a lifetime of dancing. Her thin build made her breasts look all the more impressive, as the round mounds stuck out nicely above a completely flat belly. 

Reaching under her pants, he tugged at her panties and pulled them upwards, causing the girl to yelp and once again hold up her hands defensively. Robin twirled the side of the panties around his index fingers, noticing how thin it was as he pulled the panties upwards, revealing them to be adorably pink like her bra, though much more daring as they were not much more than a string. They were only thick enough to cover her private areas, but even then only barely. 

“Hmm, I must say, I didn’t expect you to own such underwear, Olivia.” He said, bringing his hand to his chin in an exaggerated thinking posture. “You should let the world see them like that, clinging to your hips above your pants.” 

She covered her face with her hands. “N-No! I-I could never!”

“Well, it would be a shame to just ruin a perfect look for you like that. No shirt, no bra, yet a pair of lewd panties sticking out above a completely normal pair of pants. It suits you too well!” He said, slowly walking back towards his chair as Olivia watched him through the cracks of her fingers. Sitting down, he said, “And now I’m back in the chair you seem to love so much. Why don’t you pick up your clothes and give me some company here? If someone knocks on the door, you can just hide under the desk.”

Sucking in her lips, Olivia nodded, picked up her clothes that had formed a small pile next to her feet, walked behind the desk and threw them under there. Then, she looked at Robin as if awaiting further instructions, her breath shaky as she eyed him with poorly concealed desire. 

Stroking her sides and tugging a little bit at her panties again, he smiled at her. “You wanted to please me first before we moved onto you, right? How about you get down on your knees and give me a blowjob while I finish working on a few documents? Oh, and if someone comes in, I want you to keep going unless I signal otherwise with my hands.” 

Her eyes went wide. “I-I’ve never done something like that before.” She muttered, looking away at the door. “A-And are you sure? What about, um, you know, our group?”

“We’ll handle it.” He explained easily with a wink. “Plus, I seem to remember you loving the risk of being discovered.” His hand moved over to one of her breasts and cupped it, tenderly clenching it as the pink-haired woman opened her mouth ever so slightly, looking down at the hand which made her feel so good. 

“I-I-I…” She stuttered, then covered her face once more. ”Hooooh…you’re embarrassing meee!” 

With that, she bent down, scuttled over to the front of Robin as the man moved his chair backwards. With red cheeks and dexterous fingers, she unbuttoned his pants and released his penis, her face lighting up at the sight as she ran her hand up and down the impressive length. She let out yet another shaky breath of amazement as she circled his glans with her index finger, taking her time to fully enjoy what she was seeing and feeling, something she hadn’t had the luxury of doing during their previous encounter. The tactician briefly looked up towards the door, estimating that if someone entered right now, they wouldn’t be able to see what was happening beneath his desk at all; if he could keep the façade of normality up, it would just look like any other day in the office for the grandmaster.

“I thought you were nervous and embarrassed?” He laughed, but she didn’t hear him, instead she wrapped his cock in both of her hands and moved them up and down slowly, carefully feeling and testing her way forward with an almost palpable curiosity. 

Her face got progressively closer to his erect length, her expression one of curiosity and amazement. He could feel her breath between his legs, a ticklish sensation caused him to shiver and break out an excited smile. Running a hand through her hair, he gently pushed her face against his crotch, rubbing his cock against her face so that she could feel just how hard he was, and she let out a gasp as the side of her mouth touched his member. 

Spurred by Robin’s excitement, Olivia began planting several small kisses along the length, her arms a bit shaky as she supported herself by holding onto his legs. Her eyes were closed and her approach careful, though she was calmed when Robin once again placed his hand on her head, scratching it as if to wordlessly communicate his approval. 

As she tightened her grip on his legs, she stuck out her tongue just a bit and began licking his cock up and down at a measured pace, stopping just below his glans like it were forbidden territory for now. Robin had to let go of her hair, lean back in his chair and close his eyes; finally, he could find some relief after Morgan’s tease earlier this morning! 

Letting Olivia carry on at her preferred pace, Robin assumed a natural-looking position and started getting to work on the final documents he had to read through for today. His plan was a risky one, to be sure – anyone could walk in at any point – but while it was stupid and dangerous, it was also thrilling, and it would be just as hard to maintain a proper tone when speaking to a hypothetical visitor for that reason as him having his cock sucked.

His work progressed, and since their activities remained uninterrupted, the dancer below his desk grew bolder and bolder until she finally had enough courage to bring his erection into her mouth, at first sucking hard solely on the top, only to quickly work her way downwards. It grew increasingly difficult to make out what was written on his documents as desire began clouding his mind, and he realized he could no longer do anything more than pretend to read, and judging by the sounds coming from between his legs, Olivia was lost in her own little world as well, slurping and sucking with a determined vigor.

Of course, unlike Tharja and Morgan, Olivia couldn’t possibly reach the base of his cock on her own, so he decided to give her a bit of a helping push by placing his hands on the back of her head, dropping the charade of working as quickly as he had come up with the idea. Olivia’s eyes widened as she felt the sudden pressure, and she looked up at him in shock as she let out a few gagging sounds, her mouth completely filled. However, she also let out a low, continuous sound which he interpreted as an okay signal, and since she started sucking like never before, his hands remained where they were.

Her head bobbed up and down at a fast pace that occasionally sent her braids flying, either lightly smacking her cheek or Robin’s inner thighs. The tactician’s hands tightened on her soft, pink ponytail, holding it in place as she did her thing so that it wouldn’t bother her, though he could do nothing about her braids; he wanted to keep his grip on her and properly face fuck her, and he was afraid that the wonderful sensations he was feeling would be diminished if he let go of her.

“Ah…just like that, Olivia. You’re a natural.” He praised her, throwing a quick glance at the thankfully still-closed door. “Keep this up and I’ll have to think of a good way of rewarding you.”

At those words, the pink-haired woman began using her tongue to wrap around his length. It was sloppy, but a good idea that still provided a nice change of pace, and Robin couldn’t help but to inhale sharply, digging his nails into her ponytail once more. Her thin body squirmed happily in place at the reaction, and he could’ve sworn he heard her attempt to produce a little victorious hum, though he might’ve only imagined it, as no coherent sounds could escape her mouth at the present.

The familiar tension began to build up inside of him, and he could tell he wouldn’t last much longer if he let it continue like this. However, that might be for the best, as Olivia was starting to look tired, and he guessed that having her mouth open like that for such a long time would be quite the workout. 

Two thin strands of saliva trickled down the side of her mouth, bringing his attention to just how wet and hot her mouth was, providing him with such a pleasant warmth. He let out a groan, not wanting this feeling to end, but at the same time he knew he shouldn’t be egotistical; he had had his fun, and it would soon be her turn. 

The dancer looked up at him, her eyes shimmering, looking at him for further confirmation that she was doing well, even as she slowed down. He looked down at her with a smile, deciding to gently pull her head back and break up the blowjob. She took several deep breaths, coughing quietly as she supported her body by placing her hands on the stone floor. 

Once she had recovered, she looked up at him again, drying her mouth with the back of her hand. “R-Robin? Y-You haven’t cummed yet…did I do that poorly?” She asked concernedly, still on the floor. 

He shook his head, leaning forward to cup her chin and meet her eyes. “It felt wonderful, of course, but I could see how tired you were getting. For a first attempt under these circumstances, it was amazing.” He said, though she didn’t look convinced. “Besides, I thought it might be a bit hard to properly fuck you if you were already drenched in cum; I want you to face me this time, as we did it from behind last time, if you’ll remember”.

That seemed to put her at ease, and she played with a braid, not looking at him as he pulled away from her and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. “Th-that’s so considerate of you… b-but are you sure?”

Walking over to the door, he locked with a click. “Positive.” 

She stood up, her slender body bathing in the sunlight coming from the window behind his desk. He had almost forgotten she was already half naked, and he was overcome with desire as he once again saw her big mounds raising and falling with every deep breath she took. She wasn’t looking at him at the moment, instead drawing small circles on her cheeks with her index and middle finger, massaging the area to ease the dull ache she had to be feeling after having had her face fucked like that. 

Robin couldn’t put his finger on what it was, but even though Olivia wasn’t the shortest or skinniest woman he knew, she sometimes looked so small. He figured it must be attributed to how she was standing, with her knees pointing inwards, her back bent slightly forward, and her face looking so gentle and insecure. Her withdrawn body language somehow accentuated all of her best features, and even the long, pink hair cascading down her back wouldn’t have been as striking on someone else. 

Walking up to her, he hugged her from behind and planted several kisses along her neck, rubbing her belly with his right hand in a slow, methodical fashion. She was warm and smelled wonderful, the hair that brushed along his cheeks feeling just as smooth as it looked. 

Olivia merely moaned, lowering her arms as she let Robin’s hands touch wherever they pleased. She gasped as he tugged at her pink panties which were still clinging to her hips way above her pants, and she bit her lip as she felt such arousal at her exposure.

He cupped her breasts and weighed them in his hand, squeezing them while he kept his face buried in her shoulder and neck. They were soft and squishy, as expected of course, but he could never get enough of the feeling of a large pair of tits resting in his hands like this. He slowly massaged them as he began to hump her rear, making her feel the size of his erection against her round, taut ass. 

Letting out another gasp, the dancer responded instinctually with hip movements of her own, doing her best to push against him as hard as she could in her position, smothering the thick length between her ass and his crotch. It provoked a solid reaction from Robin, but it couldn’t compare to her own as let out a mewl over having her breasts massaged and teased. 

When the tactician felt that it was time to take it to the next stage, he removed his hands from her tits and eagerly started unbuttoning her pants. Before Olivia could even react, he pulled them down to her feet along with her panties, stripping her of all clothes save for her plain, white socks. 

She let out a yelp, covering her breasts as if she hadn’t realized she had been naked this entire time. However, Robin merely spun her around so that she could face him, though she both looked down at the ground and closed her eyes. It was a strange reaction for someone who had just spent several minutes sucking his cock, but he found her all the cuter for it. 

As Tharja had pointed out on multiple occasions, he loved to be dressed while the woman he was with was completely naked, and this time was no exception. As the dancer still covered herself and pretended he couldn’t see her, summoning her courage until she was ready to act again, he merely delighted in feeling her naked skin against him. She was thoroughly exposed in his office, and even though the door was now locked, his arousal grew not only from admiring her physique, but also the situation she found herself in.

He hugged her and ran his hand through her hair in a soothing fashion, then he moved onto her back, sending shivers up her spine, and finally he found his way to her rear, which he gave a squeeze that caused her to moan and burrow her face into his chest. 

“Take your time, Olivia, I can wait. However, I hope you don’t mind me doing this in the meantime.” He whispered into her ear, massaging her ass as he pulled her harder against himself so that she could once again feel his cock.

After a moment of silence, she shook her head and spoke up, “N-No, aah…d-do what you want…” 

“There are way too many things I want to do to you.” He whispered back, his lips touching her ear this time. “You’re going to have to help me choose.” 

“Hawaa….” She breathed, rubbing her sex against him, seemingly frustrated that his cock was hidden beneath his pants. “I-I can’t do that…you choose.” 

He chuckled. “If that’s what you want, but you’ll have to choose where we’ll do it, alright?” 

“Ooh…” She pulled away from him and looked around the room nervously, holding her hands together in front of her chest. After a few seconds of internal debate, she pointed towards the brown leather couch with a shaky hand. “Th-The couch seems the most comfortable…”

“I thought you preferred my chair.” He said lightheartedly, walking over to the couch and sat down, the familiar crunching sound reminding him of the many nights he had spent here while working. 

She glared at him, though her cheeks flared up even more. How cute could one person get?

“You’re mean…” She muttered softly, sitting down in his lap as she placed her hands on his shoulders. 

“Why, Olivia, I’m a tactician; I merely observed your previously preferred location and drew a conclusion. There’s nothing mean about that.” He said, removing his cloak and tank top in rapid succession. 

Not looking into his eyes but rather at his chest, she merely muttered again, “S-Stop that, you…” 

As if to put an end to the conversation, she gracefully bent down and started kissing him across his chest and stomach, giving Severa a run for her money with her quick shift in mood. Robin assumed this was her way of getting over her nervousness after having gathered up some courage. He had no complaints, of course, as the many, soft, wet kisses gave him a tingling sensation every time the quiet smack was heard, feeling so good against his hot skin. 

“This is one way to shut me up.” He said with a laughed, partially to indicate he was joking, partially because the kisses sometimes tickled him. Olivia paid the comment no mind, however, and move up to kiss the upper parts of his chest and neck, only to move down again and lick his abs, her tongue wet and eager. 

Not one to sit still, he began unbuttoning his pants, though he was quickly interrupted as Olivia took care of it for him, eager to once again see his cock. She briefly left his lap as he stood up to pull down his trousers and kick them off his feet, along with his socks, and sat down again in the couch, feeling the warmth that came from the sun shining on it more intensely now against his exposed skin. As soon as he had gotten comfortable, his friend seated herself in his lap again, her ass softly grazing the lower part of his thighs. 

However, she remained still and merely looked, once more, in wonder at his member which was twitching in anticipation. It almost looked like she didn’t know what to do, and it seemed as if her moment of courage had come to a sudden halt. 

Taking the lead again, the tactician grabbed the underside of her thighs and pulled her closer, so close that their sexes met once again. She bit her lip and looked down at how close it was to her and began pushing against it ever so gently, arching her back backwards just a bit as she tested the waters.

“Hah…I can’t believe something that big is going to be inside me…” She said after a while, grabbing ahold of his knee and leaned further back, pushing harder against it, rubbing her sex up and down the length with a quiet passion. 

Leaning back and enjoying the view of the dancer pleasuring herself like this, not to mention that it made him feel good as well, he reminded her, “We’ve already done this, remember?”

“Y-es…but…ah…in the dark, and from behind.” She said, closing her eyes and letting out a hot breath before continuing. “Now i-it’s so much more…MORE, y-you know?”

“I think I do, yeah. But don’t worry, nothing has changed; I promise I’ll make you feel just as good as you felt last time.” 

“P-Promise?”

“I promise.”

“O-Okay then.” She said, smiling happily as she returned to a sitting position. “Th-That’ll be hard though…” 

“You’re not going to leave her dissatisfied, Olivia.” He said, looking her dead in the eye. “I’m going to fuck you until you’re so content you’ll never, ever want to touch yourself again.” 

She fell silent, her mouth slightly agape. Her breathing intensified, and an excited, uncharacteristically devilish smile led him to believe he had said the right thing. 

Without so much as another word, Robin pushed Olivia to the side so that she fell off his lap and landed on her back on the couch, looking taken aback by the sudden action. She quickly realized what was going on, however, and spread her legs to allow the whitehaired man access to her most private area. 

He didn’t waste any time grabbing his cock and guiding it inside of her, not being as gentle as he was last time because now she at least had some experience and had already ‘warmed up’ for this encounter. When he entered her, Olivia’s breath got caught in her throat, and her eyes widened as she stared up at the ceiling. Soon thereafter, she craned her neck so that she could look down at the thick length slowly filling more and more of her, and merely stared in amazement as it never seemed to end. 

Her wet walls grabbed a wet hold of his cock, he familiar warmth making the tactician feel a rush of excitement and pleasure he could never grow tired of. The soft, yet firm, grip that enveloped him made his body register countless different emotions all at once, all of them positive. Morgan’s curse and previous teasing, coupled with his own natural desires, only served to make even his initial thrusts wilder than he had planned, though seeing as his more aggressive approach was met with nothing but approval and seductive sounds from his partner, he continued like before, eager yet thorough.

It was an entrancing sight to watch Olivia not knowing what to do with herself as she was penetrated deeply, turning and twisting her lithe body as much as she could even though the couch didn’t offer much space to move. Her caressed her body, ran her fingers through her hair, bit her index finger and massaged her breasts that kept bouncing hypnotizingly whenever she didn’t cover them. At the same time, she kept her voice as low as she could so as to not alert anyone outside of the office to know what was transpiring inside, but a steady stream of high-pitched moans escaped her lips anyway. 

He lowered himself to kiss her, but found himself quickly embraced in a strange hug as Olivia wrapped both her arms around the back of his head and kissed him wherever she could reach, her breath hot with desire whenever she briefly paused for air. In spite of the iron grip, Robin managed to keep himself in a steady position that allowed him to keep his rhythm, all those pushups with Frederick and Chrom finally being good for something. 

Once she released him, she licked her lips and touched them sensually with her index and middle fingers, looking shocked at her own boldness, and as if a switch had been flipped, she reverted back to her shy self, letting Robin take the lead as she merely writhed in enjoyment, something Robin didn’t mind at all. 

When next she stretched her arms above her head, scratching at the armrest of the leather couch, the tactician quickly dived down yet again, though this time his attention was at her supple breasts. He nuzzled his cheek against one and kissed the other, then moved on to sucking on the nipple, pinching it hard between his lips as he pulled upwards, eliciting a muffled scream from the pink-haired dancer as she covered her mouth with both hands. While just happy to bury his face in a pair of big breasts, her reactions were what made him thrust harder than before, and suck her nipples with a fervor that caused her to let out another scream that was covered by her hands. 

Raising his head again to focus on the movement of his hips, he watched as Olivia uncovered her mouth and rubbed her nipples with her palms, wincing slightly as she did so. Her eyes were teary, but just as he was about to check if she was alright, she muttered as if in a trance, “ah…feels so good…my body’s so warm…” 

Relieved that he hadn’t gone overboard at her expense – used to being rough with Noire, Morgan and Cordelia in particular – he leaned down to kiss her once again, briefly sucking on both her tongue and her lower lip as he let out a groan into her mouth. She still smelled sweet, in spite of the room having progressively gotten hotter and her body looking pink and reddish in places, her forehead covered in tiny droplets. 

The couch protested quietly at their activities, creaking every once in a while even though its legs were robust, and the leather crunched beneath Olivia’s bare back. It wasn’t easy to work with the lack of room, but neither of them wanted to change position as every second not spent fucking each other would be a second wasted. Instead, Robin kept going like before, thrusting quickly, yet reaching to the very core of her being with every move; he had learned quite a few things during his time spent with the women in his group, and putting it to use and watching his partner’s reaction was always equally rewarding. He could see the dancer drifting further and further away, swept up in bliss as the minutes passed, her eyes growing distant as they rolled back into her head, her mouth remaining open as she panted heavily, sticking out her tongue which made her breaths sound forced and passionate.

“Well?” He asked, his voice surprisingly steady in spite of how long they had been going at it now. “Am I living up to my promise?”

“Yes!” She screamed, unconcerned with who might hear them in the castle corridors. “Y-Yes, you…aaaah! You really are! Uuuh, right there! Right there! D-Don’t stop!” Her voice grew wild as he deliberately hit the same spot over and over again, building up to the finish. He could tell she was on the verge of cumming, and if this kept going, he would reach his climax soon as well. The fire that burned within him flared up as the tension between his legs kept rising. 

Olivia’s pussy was seeping her juices onto his couch, but he didn’t care; it was a small price to pay for the wet noises that were produced every time he rammed his cock inside of her, accompanying her moans which had only grown bolder. When he lowered his back slightly, she quickly embraced him and scratched his back with her long nails with more force than he would’ve expected, though thankfully it didn’t feel like she would cause him to bleed. She let out a surprised squeak, as if she realized she was hurting him, but she held fast, not sure what else to do with her limbs. 

“I-I’m cumming!” She muttered quietly with closed eyes. Then, getting progressively louder, she said, “I’m cumming! I’m cumming I’m cumming I…haaah! Uaaaah!” Her grip around him tightened as her legs shook, and then her body went limp. 

Of course, Robin hadn’t had his turn yet, and so kept going. Noticing that the tactician had no plans on stopping, Olivia tried sitting up by leaning on her shoulders, but she slumped down on the couch again, sputtering some unintelligible words that got mixed into the noises she were producing as he fucked her. 

“Ooh…I-I…aah…ugh…” She moaned, putting her hands on her breasts and squeezing them as hard as she could. “A-again…I…aaah! I-I’m cumming…again!” She said, or at least that’s what he thought she did at any rate, as her stretched out tongue was getting in the way of her articulation.

Grabbing her thighs, he raised her lower body so that he could put more force into his final thrusts, burying his thick rod to the hilt. The warm embrace of her overflowing pussy tightened around him as if to squeeze all his seed out of him, and he had no reason to object. His final few movements finally sent them both over the edge, and he filled her passage to the brim with his cum, not caring that a not so insignificant portion of it covered his couch. An immense feeling of relief washed over him as he finally felt freed from his own instincts which had plagued him for far too long today. Before pulling out, he made sure to get every single drop he could inside of her, and every involuntary twitch seemed to fill her up even further, and cause her to shiver as she lay motionless in front of him. 

Once he was sure it was over, and he had gotten every last sense of enjoyment out of this round, he pulled out, sitting down on the couch normally, with his feet touching the warm stone floor under him. He leaned forward and rested his face in his hands, breathing heavily as he took in the wonderful feeling that always accompanied spending time with his special friends. Hoping no one had heard them – though he had no way of knowing if someone had for sure – he looked at Olivia. 

Her legs were still open, and her chest was rising and falling quickly. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell she wasn’t sleeping, but merely recovering and basking in the afterglow. She was biting down on the tip of her index finger, and slowly rubbed the area just above her sex, from which their combined juices still trickled down her onto her legs and the couch. 

The room now felt impossibly hot, so Robin went over to the jar of water at his desk and prepared to glasses, drinking up the contents of one of them before refilling it, and then returned to the couch, sitting down with a sigh. 

“Here.” He said, holding the cool glass as he put it down on her stomach, which opened her eyes and made her lazily grab it. “Thought you might need some refreshment.” 

“Th-Thanks…” She said, finishing the drink in a matter of seconds. She then sat up, placed the glass on the ground, and looked down hesitantly for a brief moment before she rested her head on his shoulder. “That was i-incredible…” 

Chuckling, he stroked her cheek. “Better than last time, then?”

“Y-Yes…last time was amazing, too, of course!” She said with a hint of panic, thinking she had said something she shouldn’t. “I-It’s just…this time I was lying down, and could look at you. I-It felt nice…” Her voice drifted off as she stroked his chest and stomach, looking longingly at his body almost the same way he did when he admired hers. 

He chuckled again and kissed her forehead, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. “You were pretty amazing, too.”

“O-Oh, I didn’t do much…” 

“You put on quite a show though, like this.” He mimicked her face and movements in an exaggerated fashion, and when next he spoke, his tone was light and teasing. “Really, it was very enjoyable to watch.”

Pointing her fingers together, she looked away with a frown and inflated cheeks. “Come on, I know I didn’t look THAT bad…”

Laughing, he pulled her in for a kiss, and the two remained in each other’s pleasant company until Olivia had to leave some twenty minutes later. She winced as she put clothes over the part of her body that was sticky and still overly sensitive, glaring at Robin who seemed to derive much amusement from watching her get dressed. 

With his office once again silent and empty, he resumed his work as he awaited his wayward daughter.

-

Three quick, frantic knocks were immediately followed by the door flying open before Robin had the chance to say anything. He quickly closed the book about Roberto the Steed and hid it in the top drawer as he watched Morgan slamming the office door shut and turning the key. Then, she immediately unbuttoned her tight, white shirt and grabbed ahold of her large breasts, pulling them free from the constricting garb. She didn’t remove the outfit, but merely let the perfectly shaped, perky breasts hover just over the third button.

She sighed in relief and leaned her back against the door, running a hand through her hair, her eyes closed, making it look as if she had just been running for her life. “Haaah…now that’s the stuff! Gods, I swear all of my clothes are getting smaller!” Having said that, she walked over to the office desk, walked around it and seated herself on his lap, facing him so that her generously proportioned tits were just a few centimeters from his face. 

“Or maybe your boobs are getting bigger.” He suggested, looking down at them. “Not that I’m complaining, if it leads to more situations like these.” 

In a mock offended tone, she placed her hand on her collarbone as if in shock. “Why, Father, this is a serious matter! Just for that, I demand that you kiss and suck on my tits to make them feel better after having been constricted for so long!” She said, jiggling them right in front of her, causing them to shake enticingly. “Just for a minute or two, then we need to get to work.”

His attention falling to the adorably pink nipples and her small areolas in particular, he shrugged. “Don’t mind if I do, but you’re usually very diligent when it comes to helping me out. I mean just earlier today you went full forced celibacy on me for not working hard enough, and now you want to postpone it?” 

“Titty sucking first, work later.” She said flatly, grabbing her mounds and smothering his face with them, wrapping him in a vanilla-scented dream that caused him to instinctually wrap his arms around her back and kiss every inch of her tits he could reach. Her creamy skin felt cool against him, even though she had just come from outside, and in spite of the circumstances, he almost grew sleepy, as her breasts could double as two very comfortable, sweet-smelling pillows. 

She let go of her chest and instead played with his hand with one hand while stroking his neck with the other, letting him take care of the important duty of fondling her fat tits, something he was more than happy to do. She let out a giggle as he eagerly kneaded them like a dough. Slow, meticulous squeezes slowly but surely built up to more aggressive clenches, and she couldn’t help but to suppress a moan when he combined the rough massage with sucking on one of her nipples. 

“Hyaaa…!” She sighed, her breasts as sensitive as always. She ran a hand through her messy, dark purple hair in order to get rid of the fringe obscuring her vision and looked down on her father who was busy worshipping her chest. “Ooh, Father…ah…I’m sorry to say, but I really…oh…don’t think my tits are growing anymore; I really think I just messed up the laundry. You don’t mind, right? These boobies should be big enough for you, huh?” 

Robin thought she might’ve said something, but with his head planted firmly between the enormous mounds, overpowering his senses as well as covering his ears, it was likely that he had imagined it. Even if she had said something, he didn’t want to open his mouth right now for doing anything other than kissing the cushiony orbs in front of him. 

“Well, I guess that answers that question.” Morgan said with a laugh, craning her neck backwards as a warm feeling ran through her when the older tactician once again slowed down his approach to caress her chest in a much more loving and careful way, the sudden shifts in tone making her both horny and putting her in a more cuddly mood. “Geez, D-Daddy, aah…”

With work now the furthest thing from his mind, he quickly unbuttoned his daughter’s shirt, and as soon as the last button was undone, Morgan got out of it and threw it away faster than he could blink. Her wonderful upper body was now in full view, well-trained and taut, yet lean and smooth, with a creamy white skin that made her pink, puffy nipples stand out even more. It really was incredible that her breasts could take up such a large part of her upper body, and Robin loved it. 

Unable to stay away from her chest for too long, his mouth locked itself to one of her nipples once more, gently grinding his teeth against it before pulling outwards, sucking on it so hard that he lost his grip of it and released it with a loud smack, causing Morgan to recoil in surprise and pleasure. However, he gave her no time to gather herself as he immediately began kissing the other, circling her areola with the tip of his tongue. 

He kept his eyes closed to focus on his pleasure, but he could tell that Morgan was looking down at him and watching her enormous tits get worshipped with half-open eyes. His mouth produced loud, wet noises as the cushiony mounds in front of him grew damp and red from his constant attention. The younger tactician, who had probably meant for this particular meeting to be a considerably briefer and more casual thing, couldn’t keep the moans from seeping out of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his head and neck, hugging him tightly and burying him further between her assets, but Robin didn’t stop kissing or licking them to his heart’s content.

“N-No fa…aaah-aaah! N-No fair, Daddy!” She whispered, her voice shaky and filled with pleasure. “I-I...ughaaa…didn’t plan for this!” 

“A good tactician adapts their strategy to the situation, no matter how sudden.” He said, though he didn’t know if she could understand him, as his voice was muffled due to her embrace. 

Another kiss led to another moan, and Morgan craned her neck backwards, yet maintained her grip on him. “Haaah…haaah…y-you’re right, but this isn’t fair!” She giggled as she tried grinding against him, looking for another outlet for her arousal. Her tight skirt rode up, revealing a pair of small, black panties with a thin golden pattern that must’ve been just as constricting as her shirt had been. “You know how sensitive my boobies are! If y-you keep going…nghaaa…I’m going to cum for sure!” 

Taking a break for the first time in minutes, he slowly looked up at Morgan from between her tits. Her round cheeks were flushed red, and her large, brown eyes widened when she realized what she had said, Robin merely smirked and said, “Oh?”

“Come on, Daddy, I know you don’t have it in it to do it in your office. ‘Sides, we’ve got work to–kyaaaa?!” Whatever she had planned on saying was drowned out by a blissful moan as she craned her neck backwards and dug her nails into his shoulders. While she had talked in a confident tone in order to regain control of the situation, the older tactician had pinched one of her nipples and twisted it hard enough to cause a jolt of arousal to course through her, but soft enough for her to fully enjoy the sudden action. Her other nipple once again fell victim to her father’s mouth, and if Morgan had thought he had sucked them hard before, it was nothing compared to now.

Robin delighted in hearing the young woman moan and feeling her writhing in his lap as he kept fondling, sucking and kneading her massive mounds. Their numerous, intense special meetings had taught him a great deal of how she liked being touched. Naturally, anyone who had spent time in bed with Morgan would’ve noticed that her breasts were very sensitive, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have preferences. If he twisted her nipple just like this…

“Aah…”

…And gently grinded his teeth against her puffy nipples while pulling them like this…

“Mmghhaa…aah…!”

…After which he squished the two orbs together and sucked on both nipples at the same time, locking his eyes with hers before he clenched her tits hard…

“Hiyaaaa! Aaaah! D-Daddy! Daddy! Uuuoooaaah!” 

…Then she should be fairly close to cumming already, considering how he had warmed her up earlier. 

Sure enough, Morgan’s attempt at grinding her sex against him only grew more frantic, and her grip on his shoulder kept hardening to the point where Robin wondered if she aimed to crush his collarbone; it was the kind of rough treatment he would have expected from Cynthi. However, a quick glance at her face told him that she was barely aware of what she was doing anymore, but instead acted on pure instinct. Her skirt had ridden up even further, and she didn’t even notice him swiftly and easily undoing it and tossing it aside with one hand, leaving her only in her tight, black panties which left a significant portion of her big, round butt exposed, and her black boots and white, ankle-high socks. It was difficult to resist the temptation of paying more attention to her ass, but Robin refrained, having determined to get her off only by focusing on her chest. 

A few more minutes of his expertly, rough treatment of her breasts had led to his daughter’s voice rising in pitch to the point where she sounded almost like Olivia or Severa. Her moans were frantic, her half naked body warm and tense, and her mind was focused on nothing but the sweet release that awaited her. 

“Hahahaaaa…ooh….DaddyDaddyDaddyDaddy!” She screamed, the two long having forgotten where exactly they were and why they should be keeping their voices down. “My tits! You’re going to make me cum just from my tits! You’re the best, Daddy! I love you! I love you I love you I love you I LOOOOOVEEEAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!” 

She let out a cry as she reached her peak, arching her back so much that Robin had to let go of her chest and hold onto her back so that she wouldn’t fall down and hit her head against his desk. She remained still in an upright position for a few seconds, laughing and moaning quietly to herself before she slumped forward, her arms hanging limp along the side of her body. Her huge, damp tits pushed against Robin’s chest, and he could hear her tired breath tickling his ear as she lay motionless and heavy, safe in his arms. 

They remained in that position for quite some time. Robin stroked her back and hugged her tightly as her breathing grew steadier. While he was sure she had plenty of stamina left to spare, he was sure they both enjoyed a quiet, relaxing moment like this after their fooling around had escalated so quickly. 

Kissing her on the cheek, he once again smelled the fresh scent of vanilla which always seemed to hang over her, unchanging no matter the intensity of their interactions. She lazily turned her head with a small smile and gave him a peck on the lips, nuzzling against his shoulder and placing her hands on his broad chest, not ready to leave his lap quite yet. 

“Did you just make me cum just from worshipping my boobies?” She asked quietly, sounding impressed. 

“Pretty much. I’ve got many more things planned for us.”

“What about your workload?”

“I’m more or less finished. Want me to walk you through a few of the more interesting documents? I think you’ll find them intriguing.”

“Daddy, do you honestly think I’d be able to concentrate on that now? After you’ve said you’ve got so much more planned? I’m still horny, you know!” 

Sighing lightheartedly, he tugged lightly at her panties, twirling the hem around his finger. “What happened to my dutiful daughter who just wanted to learn?”

“Oh she’s still there!” She exclaimed with confidence, sitting up straight and pointing her thumb against her chest. “I just also want you to fuck me thoroughly – you could see it as teaching me a lot about sex!” 

“Teaching you? Honey, you seem to know everything there is to know already. Naga knows you’ve got a vocabulary in bed that I most certainly didn’t teach you.”

“Nah, there’s a difference between reading and thinking about this stuff all the time and actually having some proper experience, and you’ve got me beat in that regard!” She said, kissing him on the mouth, then she leaned further down and licked his chest for a few seconds before looking up. “Come on, I’m ho~rny!”

Chuckling, he stroked her thighs and the sides of her ass. First it had been her breasts, now this was his object of fascination. “Didn’t I just make you feel good?” 

She nodded strongly, then kissed him on the cheek, then again, then on his neck, working herself up while she tried making him make the next move. “You did, which is exactly why I want more, Daddy!” She licked her way up from his neck to his cheek, then she kissed him on the lips, rolling her tongue against his in a way that conveyed a strong need. “Your little girl just wants more, Daddy! I can’t get enough of your big cock!”

“Hmm…I don’t know…maybe I should leave you hanging, like you did me earlier today.” He said teasingly, removing his hands from her body. 

Flinching, she laughed awkwardly, though it was clear she was afraid he was being serious. “Heh, you can’t mean that, can you? That was hours ago! A-And I was only kidding! I even said I’d ask Tiki to join us in bed so that we could fuck you together when you got home, and I wasn’t lying about that” Her tone was slightly forceful, but she quickly fell silent and tried to convince him by kissing him and rubbing her breasts against his chest, doing her best to make sure he wouldn’t want to stay away from her.

However, Robin merely laughed. “Sweetie, when I said I had more things planned, I meant it. After your little stunt earlier, we’re not leaving until I’ve had my fun as well. Olivia was here earlier, but you know how horny I get just from watching you – having your fat tits rubbing against me like this would make me want to fuck you no matter who I had just spent time with.” He explained calmly, stroking her cheek as she stopped kissing his chest to look up at him, her eyes sparkling. “Stand up.”

Doing as she was told, she bounced in place eagerly as she waited for him to get up as well. Robin took his time standing up, admiring her half naked body as he did so, the small panties in particular getting his attention. The way they clung so tightly to her wide hips and dug into her skin led to her rear looking even bigger than it already was, and a small, damp spot in the middle showed just how aroused she really was. 

Smirking, he quickly spun her around and pushed her over his desk, knocking over a few unimportant documents that he hadn’t had time to sort yet. The younger tactician let out a surprised cry as he rushed to pull down her panties, exposing her large butt completely, and he gave it a hard slap, causing it to jiggle. 

“Aaaah!” She roared, remaining on his desk, though she straightened her position and stood in a way that made her ass stick out as much as possible. “Oh, Naga, yes! I’ve waited for this! Being bent over your desk and fucked until I drop!” 

Giving her another slap, he smirked at the reaction it had, causing her entire body to shake. Even though she kept her body above his desk, her enormous breasts touched down upon the flat surface. 

Stroking her round backside, he couldn’t help but to ask, “How on earth is your ass almost as big as Cynthia’s even though you barely ride any horses?” It was meant to be rhetorical, but naturally, Morgan took the opportunity to respond.

“Maybe Naga just created me for lewd purposes?” She laughed at her own blasphemous notion, giving her own ass a smack. 

Shaking his head, he began unbuttoning his pants and pulled them down, freeing his erect cock and placing it between her cheeks, grinding dryly against her as he grabbed ahold of her hips. “Well, regardless of the reason, it feels damn good.” He gave it another slap, much to her delight, and added, “Of course, I need to punish it for what you did to me earlier this morning.”

“Oh, yes, please! That sounds like a great idea!” She said, loudly and merrily, shaking her ass and pushing backwards, squeezing his thick rod between his stomach and her rear. “Teach your naughty girl a real lesson!”

Laughing, he inserted the tip of his cock into her tight passage, causing her to grab ahold of the edge of his desk, grinding her nails against it, threatening to tear up the golden brown furniture. “You know, most people would at least pretend not to want to be punished in a situation like this. You’re almost spoiling my fun.” 

“What? Oh yeah, roleplaying and all that.” She said as she rolled her hips just a little bit, but mostly let him do all the work, groaning when she wasn’t talking, then she continued in the most unconvincing way possible, “Oh no, don’t smack my fat ass, please, Daddy!”

Sighing with a wry smile, he continued pushing inside of her, her tight walls making it difficult to do so in a slow fashion. “Well, you tried, at the very least.” He said, burying his cock to the hilt with a forceful thrust, sending Morgan’s lower body slamming into the table. Feeling something nudging against his legs, Robin looked down and saw her panties still clinging to her thighs, having only been pulled down just enough for him to fuck her from behind. “So, did you sell better after dressing up like that?” 

She was quiet for a few seconds, then said with surprising seriousness, “Yeah, but…ah! Aaahuuu…I think I’ll dress up more casually from now on.” 

“Oh?” He asked, slowing down his movements, though he didn’t stop completely, and instead took the opportunity to thoroughly massage her big ass. 

“I…I don’t want anyone to look at me that way aside from you, Daddy.” She said quietly, then she spun around with a cheeky smile, showing that she didn’t want things to get too heavy. “Well, you and the chicks in your harem; I want us all to have a good time, and that’s easier if they get turned on by me too. But as for other guys? No way! I’m yours and yours alone, Daddy!” 

“Morgan…” He said, surprised at the sudden declaration of fidelity. Of course, they both knew how much they loved and cared for each other in addition to being able to effortlessly turn the other on, but it still made him feel a warmth inside that felt quite different from his usual arousal. He met her mischievous expression with a serene smile, conveying what he wanted to say before he could find the words to do so.

“Yeah yeah.” She said, pushing back against him again, though this time she did so with even more force than before, cutting him off before he could say anything. “That’s enough of the mushy stuff! Let’s fuck until we can’t stand up anymore; you can snuggle against my boobies and tell me how awesome I am after that!”

Remembering that he was still buried deep inside of her to the point where his balls were touching her, he smirked, gave her rear two friendly pats, and then grabbed ahold of her hips once more, continuing where they had recently left off. His daughter’s warm embrace was wet and welcoming, sending shivers down his spine as his grip tensed; she really felt impossibly good, and judging by how her body was shaking and her knuckles were white from clinging to his poor desk, he was doing a good job as well. It was like they were made for each other, as every movement they made in this state only spurred them on, encouraging them to fuck each other harder and faster as they pleased each other. 

He couldn’t help but be impressed by her stance which she maintained even as she was rocked against the desk. She stood with her legs spread out, leaning over the wooden surface while sticking up her ass as much as she could, yet her lower back was curved downwards so that her stomach and impressive bust could rest on the furniture. She was impressively flexible, and his mind started working on all the other fun ways such a talent could be used, but he was brought back to reality when she rolled her hips just a little bit, causing him to stand up straight and let out a groan, caught unaware at the sudden movement.

“Uwah…” Morgan moaned as he intensified his thrusts, though following the seductive sound was a laugh. “Damn, what was that noise, Daddy? Do you like it when I do…this?” She repeated the motion, slowly rolling her wide hips as she pushed backwards, and Robin reflexively grabbed her ass so hard that it felt like his hands would sink through it. She laughed again, looking back at him the best she could, a finger resting teasingly at her lower lip. “

Winking at her, he gave her a slap to the butt as a reply, which caused her to look forward again and hold onto the desk for dear life as he sped up, turned on beyond belief. Morgan’s ability to get him going was incredible, and his body felt like it was on firing as he repeatedly penetrated her completely, drawing out many more of her cute moans which were accompanied by his balls smacking against her rear and her wet pussy welcoming every thrust, never wanting his member to leave. 

Determined to give her a light punishment for her rambunctiousness, he leaned forward and grabbed ahold of her short, messy and now slightly damp hair, pulling her backwards all while continuing to ravage her entrance. This was met with a roar of approval, as she said, between heavy breaths, “Oooh, yes! Aaah! That’s the…mmaaah! That’s it, Daddy! Show me who’s boss! I’ve been naughty, after all, and…mm…it’s your duty to discipline me!” Her voice was thick and her breaths were forceful, though her stamina seemed never-ending. Grabbing ahold of her erect nipple with one hand as she needed the other to hold onto the desk, she began flicking it and pinching it, intensifying her arousal even further. “Oooh, I’ve wanted this for so long! Aaah, fuck me harder, Daddy! Fuck me right here, where you work and meet all your friends and allies! The fact that they’ll never know that you fucked your own daughter here makes me so hot!”

Further spurred by her comments, he threw her back onto the desk with quite a bit of force, bringing both hands back to her hips so that he could put all his effort into finishing this session. The idea that they were doing this unbeknownst to all in his work place was an appealing one, he had to admit, and it felt even more forbidden now that he was with Morgan than when he was with Olivia. Thinking that, as the tension between his legs was reaching its peak, he summoned his strength for the most powerful thrusts yet, which caused Morgan to let out a guttural sound as if her breath had been knocked out of her lungs. 

“Cock! I love your big cock, Daddy! Aaaah! I’m so close! Just a few more of those, Daddy, please! Let me feel your enormous cock deep inside of me!” 

Doing as he was told, he repeated the motion three more times, each time with more effort than the last, and then, the floodgates finally opened as his mind and body experienced a euphoric rush. Load after load of thick, white seamen poured into Morgan’s small, wet pussy, and the younger tactician lost the power in her legs which had been shaking for the last few minutes, remaining standing only because of what she was clinging onto and her father’s iron grip on her hips. 

Once her pussy was full, he pulled out of her and grabbed ahold of his member and aimed it at Morgan’s back, firing cum all across it as if it wouldn’t end. There was no questioning the potency of Morgan’s curse, which increased not only his lust, but also made him fire thicker loads at the expense of not being able to get anyone pregnant. The end result was an exhausted Morgan whose body was half painted in white, and more trickled down along her thick thighs. 

Satisfied with his work, he gave her ass a final smack, to which she only mewled quietly. Her rear was reddened and showed a few light hand marks where he had struck her. A fitting punishment for his wayward daughter, he surmised as he sat down on his usual chair that had been waiting behind him, crossing his legs as he enjoyed his handiwork while waiting for Morgan to recover.

“Ughhmmugh…” The young woman sputtered after a few minutes, pushing herself up and standing on shaking legs. She turned around to look at him, her face red and sweaty, with her large, round eyes looking into his with a gentle warmth. “Definitely top three.” She said merrily, cupping her breasts and bobbing them gently, still feeling the effects of her first orgasm and having lied on her sensitive tits for a long time. 

“Which was the best one?” He asked, tracing her flat stomach with his fingertips. 

“The future one where me and Tiki will worship your cock the same way you did my boobs. I always pay my debts, after all.” She said, letting go of her breasts and causing the heavy, cushiony orbs to bounce, a sigh that caused his attention to immediately fall upon them, and she smiled knowingly at him. 

“Oh, and…when will this take place?” 

“Eh, I’ll ask Tiki later tonight; we’re going to the beach with Cynthia to eat some watermelon. Apparently it’s one of Tiki’s favorites.” She said, then shook her head when Robin looked hopefully at her. “Sorry, Father, girls’ night out, but we’ll do it soon – and I’ve yet to show you that black bikini I promised to wear for you at some point! We sure have a lot of stuff to do, so even if you thought you were finished with your current workload, you better start working on clearing up that future schedule of yours right now!” She walked to the front of the desk and picked up some of the documents which had been scattered on the ground during sex. Dropping them on top of where they had just done the deed, she picked up his quill and handed it to him. “It’s time to get to work.”

Truly, he knew no better motivation for clearing up his schedule in advance than this.

-

It was a mentally and physically tired yet thoroughly satisfied Robin that came out of his bathroom back home at the mansion. He was all alone in his lavish abode since Morgan had taken a bath before him and then rushed out to meet Cynthia and Tiki, and the unusual quietness in the large rooms made him feel like a stranger in his own home; normally either Morgan or Noire was home at night, but today he had all the time in the world for himself. 

As he got dressed in more casual, comfortable clothes, he started preparing a simple salad and some grilled fish and ate at his usual spot at the living room table, taking the opportunity to read more of the Adventures of Roberto the Steed which he had surreptitiously managed to take home with him without Morgan noticing. As he enjoyed his light meal, he read all about his literary doppelgänger sleeping his way through unknown lands, conquering any woman in his path, be she a princess, a lonely maid or even Manakete twins. 

He shook his head at some of the absurd descriptions in the book, but once again reaffirmed that it was surprisingly well written. While most of the focus of the book remained on Roberto’s incredible physical appearance, otherworldly stamina and silver tongue, it was still easy to follow the so-called plot that excused all of this bedding, and the descriptions painted a vivid image in his mind, making it easy to imagine everything from locales to the characters’ personalities. 

When he was done eating, he also closed the book. There were few doubts left in his mind that the character in that erotic novel was based on him, although with more than a few creative liberties taken. It was an odd feeling, to be sure, to more or less know that you had been featured in a story like that without having any clue as to who the author could be. Leaning back in his chair, he placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. He didn’t know exactly what to feel, though the prevailing emotion right now was one of flattery; he had had a lot of fun with his special lady friends, and he was confident in his looks and how he appealed to women, as many of them often voiced such thoughts, but this was on another level entirely. 

Looking down at the cover of the book, at the character in the center that looked so alike him from behind, he wondered who the author could be. His first thought was Sumia, as she was an avid reader, but then he mentally slapped himself for his hubris; why would Chrom’s wife fantasize about him in such a manner? While he might’ve been confident in his appeal, he had no delusions and knew that he wasn’t Naga’s gift to women. 

But the question remained: who was the author? And how would one go about finding one who used a pseudonym? Maybe he could ask – or rather bribe – Anna and see if she could use any of her contacts. The idea of visiting her again was an appealing one, he had to admit; her aggressive flirting all while having an exposed stomach like that would make anyone look forward to their next visit, even if one tended to lose coins in the process.

A knock on the door brought him back to reality. Strange, he wasn’t expecting any visitors, and Morgan had left not too long ago and should have the keys anyway. Then it was most likely Noire, he surmised, and stood up, happy to have some company. 

He walked over to the door that led out of the estate, walking past his and Morgan’s cloaks and shoes, and opened it and was surprised at who he saw. 

“Why, good evening, Nah! It’s been a while.” 

Before him stood Nowi’s daughter, one of Morgan’s best friends, and the shortest person he knew. Nah was a young, scrawny woman whose half-Manakete heritage was immediately made apparent by her long ears and striking purple eyes. Her green hair was styled into two braids that reached down to her chest, and the rest of her hair was immaculately well-kept and even, barring a small, thin collection of strands of hair defying gravity and standing up right on top of her head. Her face was thin, with high, prominent cheekbones that framed her cute features. She wore a dress like she often did, white and frilly like many Manakete garbs, complete with ribbons, an emerald necklace, and a red purse and cape. 

Nah looked surprised at seeing him, and waved awkwardly. “O-Oh, good evening, Robin. How do you do?” 

Smiling at her, he motioned for her to enter, which she did after a determined nod. “You know me, I keep busy. Good thing I’ve got you to keep an eye out on Morgan sometimes.” 

She laughed, her voice surprisingly deep for someone so short and thin. “It’s true that she does often spend the night at my place. It can get a little hectic, but I appreciate the company.” 

“You live in southern Ylisstol, right? Alone?” 

“That’s correct.” 

He chuckled. “To be honest, without Morgan around I can get a little bored when I’m home. Don’t tell her I said that though.” He said with a wink, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall of the entrance hall. 

“My lips are sealed.” She replied with a smile. “I appreciate the privacy and tranquility though; I couldn’t live at the same house as Mother and Father for long after the war without risking going insane.” She said, then sucked in her lips as she realized she might’ve said too much, but Robin merely laughed.

“Nowi and Henry are still getting into mischief, I take it?” 

She played with her fingers and looked away into the living room where he had been eating before she came. “I suppose so, though maybe I don’t visit as much as I should.” 

Sensing she had no desire to continue talking about her parents, he decided to change the topic. “Why don’t you come inside? You used to be here much more frequently before, and often stayed for dinner, but then you and Morgan started hanging out at your place. I’ve missed talking to you.” 

She beamed for but a second, and then met his eyes again with a happy expression. “Really?” 

“Of course. You always had so many interesting things to say, and our taste in literature was fairly similar. You even expressed interest in studying magic for a while there, but nothing came from it – I didn’t drive you away, did I? I mean, I’ve always been busy, but I don’t want to give off the impression that I’m out of reach for my friends.” He said, hoping he hadn’t given off the wrong impression. 

“No no no!” She said frantically, waving her arms around in an uncharacteristic show of distress. “You were wonderful to me, I was just in the process of moving and…I guess it just happened?” She said, her voice trailing off. “I, um, miss your cooking though.” She bounced from her heels to the tip of her feet and then back, holding her arms behind her back.

Concerned, he asked, “Do you eat properly? If I recall, you eat a lot, being a half-dragon and all.” 

“Er…” She said, looking like someone who had been caught in a lie. ”Define ’properly’.” 

“Oh, Nah…” He muttered, now even more worried about her skinny appearance, though she looked practically identical to how he remembered her, so it wasn’t like she was in any danger of fading away, he reasoned. “Want some grilled fish and salad? I just finished eating, but I’d love to keep you company.”

She shook her head, but it was clear that she was eyeing the plate on the table in the other room. “No, I couldn’t possibly intrude, I was just looking for Morgan, and –“

“She’s out, but why don’t we wait for her while you get something to eat?” He suggested. “I’ve even got a good sherry you can help me out with.” 

Looking like she didn’t need much time to consider the offer, she said, “Well, when you put it that way, how could I turn down your hospitality?” She asked, bowing slightly. “Thank you, I’d welcome it. I seem to have forgotten about dinner.” 

Walking into the living room, Robin quickly grabbed ahold of his book, hiding it as he took his dishes and headed into the kitchen to prepare a plate of food for her. He hid the book in one of the kitchen drawers, then put some food on a plate and poured them a small glass of sherry each, remembering that Nah had a fondness for sweet alcoholic beverages, something she handled much better than his own daughter. When he returned to the living room, she sat at the table with some poorly concealed excitement, though she did her best to appear dignified as she always did. 

He put the plate in front of her and took a seat on the other side of the table. “Enjoy. It’s not anything classy, but it should do the trick.” 

“Ah, thank you, Robin.” She said quietly, lowering her head again in a quick bow, then grabbed ahold of the utensils. “I really am sorry to barge in like this.” She said, waiting for his reply before she started eating. 

Holding up his hand, he said calmly, “I invited you, right? Don’t worry about it.” 

Putting her hands together as if in a prayer for a second, she then dug into her food, though she ate in an elegant manner in spite of the enthusiasm she showed. “So, where’s Morgan?” She asked after swallowing the first piece of fish, reaching for her sherry with her small hand. 

“A girls’ night out with Cynthia and Tiki at a beach somewhere, she didn’t specify where.” He said, taking a sip of sherry himself. “Something about eating watermelon.” 

“Oh, I see. I didn’t know. How rude of them not to invite you!” 

“Not at all. Besides, who knows, maybe they want to talk about me? Let them have their secrets.” He said with a laugh. 

“Well, that makes sense. I guess we all have our secrets.” She said cryptically, playing a little with her salad before she pierced a lettuce leaf with her fork and brought it to her mouth. 

That comment gave Robin an idea. Nah was an avid reader and might know something about the identity of Monah, the author who had written the book about Roberto the Steed. The problem was that he couldn’t just drop the title of the book or the name of the author just in case she recognized them; while he had nothing to do with the book directly, he didn’t want Nah to think he was associated with it. Besides, he had technically read about half of it, and that was something he definitely didn’t want her to know. How should he approach this?

Nah looked up at him from her plate which was nearly cleaned. Her purple eyes searched his, and she turned her head slightly to the side and asked, “What’re you thinking about?” 

He shook as if he had just woken up from a night’s rest, her voice interrupting his train of thoughts. “Ah, well, I was just thinking about a small mystery that has come to my attention. It’s kind of embarrassing, really.” 

Long ears twitching curiously at the intrigue, the Manakete leaned forward, her interest in his so-called mystery written plainly upon her features. “Do tell. I won’t talk to anyone about this, I promise – not even Morgan!” 

“Hah, I’ve got a feeling I’d found out if you did tell Morgan, that much is certain.” He said with a chuckle. “It’s nothing serious, really, and there’s even a chance I’m completely mistaken, but…”

“But…?” She asked, putting a final piece of fish into her mouth and chewing on the fork as she awaited his response.

Not thinking he should specify what genre Roberto the Steed came from, he merely said, “I believe someone has written a strange book and based the protagonist on me. What’s more, some of the details are eerily similar, so the author must be someone I know.” 

Nah’s eye widened, and she started coughing violently, putting down the fork and covering her mouth as she tried getting her breathing back under her control. She leaned forward, took a few deep breaths and remained in a hunched position for a few seconds, then rose again, looking pale. 

Robin narrowed his eyes. Surely not? Then again, Nah fit all the criteria: she read a lot and would most likely be able to write something like the Adventures of Roberto the Steed, at least in theory, and she knew him relatively well. Even more important, Nah’s best friend was Morgan…

Wait.

That was it.

All those times Morgan went to Nah’s place, had they been working on this book? No one knew him better than his own daughter, and she would’ve been able to offer advice and suggestions while Nah wrote it. How could he not have realized that before? It was the only explanation that made sense. 

However, he would have time to sort out his thoughts on the matter later. For now, he needed to conceal his suspicions and pretend like he hadn’t even paid attention to Nah’s sudden cough attack. Standing up, he walked over to her side of the table and rubbed her back, patting it helpfully as she let out a few more, smaller coughs. “Are you alright? Hang on, I’ll go get some water.” 

“P-Please…” She muttered, bringing a closed fist to her mouth. “I apologize for–“

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for, Nah, it happens to everyone.” He said calmly as he headed towards the kitchen, the gears in his head turning rapidly. He had no proof of his suspicions, but it made too much sense, like all the pieces of a puzzle had fallen into place. Plus, Nah’s reaction was telling, though it wasn’t like he could confront her without any proof.

Filling a glass of water from one of the barrels in the kitchen, he found that he couldn’t help but to smile. If he were right, he honestly felt more flattered than anything else. Could this have been the reason why Nah stopped coming over so often? Maybe she felt ashamed over what she had been writing, or was afraid she’d slip up if she came to visit. He pondered these things as he went back to the living room and handed the green-haired woman her glass which she emptied within seconds, drying her mouth with the back of her hand in an uncharacteristically inelegant fashion. 

“Th-Thanks. Goodness, how embarrassing…” She said, not meeting his eyes, her face still a little pale. Robin wondered if she was referring to his mention of the book or her choking on her food, though he supposed she could be talking about both.

Unable to resist prodding for a bit more information, he asked, “How would you go about finding an author using a pseudonym?” 

Mustering up some courage to speak, Nah looked at him and said, “I-I suppose I would talk with whoever sold your book first. Maybe they’d know more?” 

Holding back laughter, he replied, “That makes the most sense, yes. Good call, Nah, I’ll do that first thing in the morning.” 

“F-First thing…” She muttered almost inaudibly. Without another word, she stood up and grabbed her purse which she had placed on the chair next to her. “I-I apologize, Robin, but I suddenly feel rather lightheaded, and think it would be best if I went home for some rest.” Her pointy ears hung low, and her thin arms were shaking; she really did look like someone who had suddenly become sick, which contrasted her previous good cheer and enthusiasm for his cooking. 

Feeling bad over having pushed her a little too far, he nodded, choosing not to ask her why she had wanted to talk to Morgan in the first place. “I understand. Do you want me to accompany you home, or do you need to rest up in a room here? You know you’re always welcome here.” 

She shook her head, though she offered him a weak smile. “I’ll be fine, thank you very much, Robin. It really was nice to see you again.” 

“Likewise”. He said earnestly, placing a hand on her small shoulder that barely reached up to his ribs. “You take care of yourself now, alright?” 

“Of course. I realize I sound like a broken record, but thank you, Robin.” She smiled at him again and offered a quick bow, then she turned around and headed for the door at the entrance, turning around to offer him one last look for the night. “Good night.” 

He raised his hand in farewell. “Good night, Nah.” He said, closing the door behind her as she left towards the capitol at a brisk pace, the late evening sun lighting up her path as it colored the trees and grass in a distinct, orange glow. 

Returning to the living room, he carried her dishes to the kitchen and then picked up the now not-so-mysterious book from its hiding place. He thought that he had been finished with the book, but perhaps there would be more clues to be found within. He cracked a devious smile as he ascended the stairs on the way to his room. Tomorrow could turn out to be a very fun day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, folks! How have you all been? 
> 
> I've been dreadfully busy, which is why this chapter has taken so long and why it might be a bit jumpy in places (I got carried away and wrote two sex scenes right after each other. Might be a bit redundant, but oh well, that's how it turned out!). In all honesty, I would've liked prolonging the editing process a little bit, but I'm too excited to finally upload something again. As always, please tell me what you think of the story and what you'd like to see next - your support is what keeps me going.
> 
> Oh, and I'm extra curious to hear what you think of Nah and what you expect of her, of course. I feel like I managed to portray her rather well. I want to point out that, while short and skinny, Nah is 18+ just like everyone else in the story.


	18. The Adventures of Roberto the Steed - Part II

The evening sun still offered more than enough heat and light for Morgan, Tiki and Cynthia to enjoy their beach picnic and everything the forest lake northwest of Ylisstol had to offer. Of course, the best part was that, just like last time Morgan and Cynthia had been there with Robin, there was no one around. This hidden gem so close to the capital remained their secret spot as most people preferred the more conveniently located and bigger Lake Jagen. However, none of the women sitting on their respective towels at their little edge of the forest lake cared about the amount of water in the pond as they had all the space they could ever want on the beach, their privacy guaranteed. 

Small islands filled with trees, bushes and flowers dotted the lake, and the cliffs that covered part of it stood there majestically as they were bathed in the orange glow of the sun, inviting anyone to jump from them into the water below. The sand they were sitting on was still hot, and warmed Morgan’s feet as she casually shuffled them alongside the surface as she and her friends engaged in small talk, speaking about everything that came to mind, from what they had done today to complaining about the hot weather.

The basket Morgan and Tiki had prepared was filled with grapes, cheese, crackers, jam, and, of course, wine and cider. The Manakete had also brought a large melon with her as dessert, and she had suggested that they play a game of trying to squash it with a suitably sturdy stick while wearing a blindfold. Cynthia, in turn, had brought with her some meat, as she claimed she couldn’t keep up her training regimen without some proper protein, though she gladly shared the wonderfully smoked, thin cuts of boar prepared in the castle’s kitchen. The basket’s contents slowly but surely diminished, sitting in the middle of three hungry and thirsty women whose conversation grew louder and more animated the more they drank, though Tiki managed to maintain a serene composure as always, even if she ever so rarely tripped over her words.

Morgan looked her friends over, silently evaluating their choice of clothing for the occasion. Tiki looked, as always, impossibly beautiful, and had gone all out with her outfit. She kept her hair in the same, long ponytail as always, and she even managed to maintain a Manakete flair to her red bikini that did a decent job of covering her large boobs, though a sizable chunk of them was still visible as her two breasts squished together under the top. On her hips was a thin, pink cloth that swayed in the wind when she stood up, and on her ankles were several golden rings that completed the picture of a truly classy piece of beachwear. 

Meanwhile, Cynthia merely wore the same bikini Morgan had recommended her to wear in order to drive Father crazy not long ago. The way too small, purple two-piece pushed both her sizable chest and remarkably wide hips together, with the back part of the bottom piece struggling to contain her massive rear, and when she was standing up one could easily see far more than the princess probably realized. Unlike their Manakete friend, Cynthia didn’t bother to include any accessories – even Morgan had gone for a white flower hairpin – and thus looked like she was barely wearing anything at all, with her bikini practically drawing more attention to her body than she would have strutting around naked. 

In contrast to her friends, Morgan wore a one piece, saving her best, black bikini for Father. The one piece was dark blue and fit her body surprisingly nicely, even with her large breasts pushing against it and making it feel a little too tight around the chest area, her tits spilling out to the sides of the swimsuit.

After about an hour, it was time for the final part of the meal: the watermelon. Using Tiki’s hip cloth, Morgan made makeshift blindfold and spun her around a few turns while Cynthia placed the fruit a few meters away, not too far that it would be hopeless for the Voice to find it while simultaneously making sure she wouldn’t immediately reach it. When the princess was all done, the tactician let go of Tiki, handing her the stick they had prepared, and the older woman began her search, stumbling around in the sand with a giggle and slightly uneven steps due to the alcohol and the blindfold.

Cynthia and Morgan sat back and enjoyed the show, watching in anticipation as Tiki fastened her grip on the stick.

…Then she swung her first strike, hitting the ground quite a bit away from the melon. However, even though it hadn’t seemed like the Manakete had used much force at all, a loud sound was heard as sand flew everywhere, and the other two girls could feel the wind from the blow. Remembering that, even though Tiki might as well have been divinely designed to be as beautiful as she was – and there was a very real chance she had been, Morgan added mentally – her body possessed a draconic strength that didn’t at all match her physique. Not even Cynthia could’ve summoned that much strength even if she had tried, and the green-haired woman had made it look like she had been trying to swat a fly.

“Uh, maybe tone down on that dragon strength, Lady Tiki!” Cynthia half shouted amusedly. “If any of us had been there you would have knocked us ten meters below the earth!” 

“Ops.” Tiki replied with a giggle, losing her footing a little bit either because of the loose sand or the alcohol. “I promise I will take more care if you drop the formalities.”

Cynthia drooped her shoulders dejectedly. “After all those etiquette classes!? Lady Maribelle would kill me if she found out I addressed the Voice of Naga ‘improperly’, ya know! But fine, there’s no one else here. Morgan, if you tell Lady Maribelle about this, I’ll never forgive you!” 

Laughing, Morgan said with a salute, “Your secret is safe with me, your majesty!” As Cynthia mumbled something that sounded like ‘oh yeah, I’m royalty…’, the tactician turned her attention to Tiki. “A bit more to your left, Tiki! Also, if you hit the melon with a swing like that I’m pretty sure you’ll obliterate it and we’ll be out of dessert!” 

Straightening her back and rolling her right shoulder, Tiki shook her head and turned left. “I only need four more tries.” She said with a quiet seriousness, then burst out laughing again in her melodious, enchanting tone, amusing herself with the game. 

First strike, she missed by a fair margin. 

“Psst, hey, Morgan.” Cynthia whispered, leaning in against her friend. “Is Tiki…you know, one of us?” 

The tactician nodded with a sly smile. “Apparently she totally cornered Father and asked to join. She’s the best roommate a girl could ask for.” 

“No way! The Voice?! Holy moly that’s incredible! I mean, she’s so beautiful, too!” 

Second strike, she almost had it. 

“I know, it’s not really fair, is it?” Morgan said, her gaze lingering on Tiki’s alluring body. “I mean just look at her, she’s practically perfect. Ah well.” Raising her voice and an arm in cheer, she shouted, “Almost got it, Tiki! Come on! We want to see it smashed!” 

Cynthia stood up with a beaming smile. “Come on, Tiki, you’ve got this!” 

Third strike, it sent bits and pieces of watermelon flying everywhere as she landed a clean hit. 

Removing her blindfold, Tiki looked down on her victim and nodded in satisfaction after having inspected the results. She wiped a few pieces of watermelon from her legs, then fastened her pink cloth at her hips again and clapped her hands. “Who wants dessert?” 

They ate in good cheer as they discussed the game Tiki had just played, impressed by her strength. The watermelon had essentially been flattened, but there were still chunks that they could eat, albeit in a messy fashion, but since there was no one around, the three women didn’t care too much about appearances, and they washed their hands and faces when they were done. 

Lying down on her black towel, Cynthia hummed thoughtfully as she placed her hands behind her head, stretching out her stomach and flashing her well-trained physique. “Say, Tiki, I’ve been wondering…apart from the ears and the ability to turn into a dragon, what separates a Manakete from a human? I mean physically.” 

Tiki, who was coming back from washing her hands in the nearby lake, sat down to address the question she had been asked. “Well, as you know, we remain young for a much, much longer time than humans. I also believe our internal temperature is quite a bit higher.” 

Nodding, Cynthia rose up. “Makes sense. Is every grown Manakete as beautiful as you?”

Morgan whistled, then laughed loudly, much to Cynthia’s dismay. 

“Hey, what gives?! Come on, I’m trying to learn here!” The princess said with a huff, one of her blue pigtails brushing against her face as she quickly reared her head to glare at Morgan.

Tiki covered her mouth as she laughed quietly as well, sitting up straight with an elegance that contrasted Morgan who was sitting curled up as she guffawed. Her soft features remained hard to read as always, though her tone was happy when she continued. “Thank you for the compliment, Cynthia, but beauty is all in the eye of the beholder, is it not?”

“Maybe she’s trying to ask about your ta-tas. Is that a Manakete thing?” The tactician chimed in with a devious smile, leaning closer to her friends. 

Petrified, Cynthia whispered sharply – and very much audibly – to her friend in a panicked tone, “Morgan! You can’t talk to the Voice like that! You’re going to get us, like, cursed or something!” 

However, Tiki merely returned Morgan’s smile and eyed the two women in front of her. “Looking at you two, I’d say not. It took me quite a while to get this size, and yet look at you both, not even a century old. Life is truly unfair.” 

Cynthia looked down on her chest, then at Morgan’s, then reluctantly at Tiki’s, as if she had only now realized they were all half naked. “Wowzers, it looks like we’re almost the same size! Huh…though I’d still give the edge to you, Tiki.” 

“Yeah, same here, though it’s pretty close.” Morgan agreed, nodding gravely. “Then it looks like me and Cynthia’s size is virtually identical, though her ass and hips are just a smidge bigger than mine. Dammit, I feel so average!” She grimaced half-seriously and grabbed ahold of her tits through the one piece, giving them a hearty squeeze. Sure, she was incredibly voluptuous, but she was also competitive, and here she was surrounded by two others with a relatively similar build.

“Now now, size isn’t everything.” Tiki said sagely, sitting down closer to the other two girls as she moved away from her own, red towel. “What’s important is how they look and how you use them, I guarantee it, although it doesn’t hurt if there’s a little more to work with – and you’ve got far, far more to work with than most people as it is.” 

Still not having given up on her questions, Cynthia started speaking before Morgan could reply. “So yours just, like, kept growing over the centuries? Will the same thing happen to Nah?” 

The older woman crossed her arms, tapping her left upper arm with her fingers. “I genuinely do not know. She’s the first half Manakete in history, so different rules may apply for her. She matured far faster than I did, so it is possible that she will just develop at a much faster pace, even if she’ll remain almost eternally young like me and Nowi.” 

Thinking back to all the times she had spent in Nah’s house, Morgan realized that she had never seen Nah in anything but her usual clothes, usually being reserved about getting undressed for bed even though they had had the entire house to themselves. As such, she couldn’t bring any new insight into Nah’s unique physiology even though she was her best friend. 

Shrugging the thought off, Morgan grinned again, gesturing towards Cynthia with her head. “Maybe it’ll go as fast for Nah as it did for Cynthia. I mean talk about a late growth spurt - emphasis on ‘spurt’!” 

“I swear I just woke up one day two years ago or something and there they were, about the same size as Mother’s and many times the size of my sister’s…” Cynthia mumbled, though she did say the last part with a hint of pride. “Not that I’m complaining though! They’re pretty sweet, though it did sort of mess up my wardrobe!” 

Tiki listened as she took a sip of the wine which was quickly running out as the sun creeped ever closer towards the mountains in the distance, signaling the end of the day. “You should see what a pair of lactating breasts can do to your wardrobe – ah, there’s another difference between Manaketes and humans, I suppose.” 

“What?!” Morgan chimed in, standing on all four and leaning in close to Tiki, smelling the sweet scent of citrus that surrounded her. “No way! Why’s that a thing?!” 

“Yeah, that’s the first I’ve ever heard about that!” Cynthia said, sounding equally interested. “Like, are you pregnant, Tiki? If so, congratulations! Need any help coming up with sweet names?” The princess offered, shifting her weight from one side of her body to the other in excitement, clearly having a surplus of ideas in her head. 

Holding up two hands to shield herself from the verbal assault of her friends, Tiki shook her head. “No no, that is merely something that happens when we mature Manaketes get…excited. That means it has only gotten worse as I joined our little group, you see.” 

“Oooh…” Cynthia and Morgan said in unison, their eyes fastened on the Voice’s chest. “So…does it feel any good?” The tactician asked, intrigued over having found out about more naughty little secrets she never knew about. 

“Unbelievably so, especially when I let Robin take care of it.” Tiki said with a secretive smile. “Leaves quite a mess, but it is worth it just to get that overpowering, warm, tingling feeling that turns me to jelly on the inside.” She said dreamily, putting her hand on her cheek and leaning against it, thinking back to a previous encounter. 

“Wooo~w…” Cynthia and Morgan said in unison once more, their imaginations running wild as they visualized how it could look, a part of them jealous they couldn’t experience the sensation Tiki described. 

Looking as if she had just thought of something, Tiki leaned closer to Cynthia, the two were now so close that their shoulders touched. The older woman had an expression reminiscent of a kid about to do something they weren’t supposed to, but would inevitably do anyway. “There is one more thing I forgot to mention, Cynthia; would you like a demonstration?” 

“Sure thing, Tiki!” The princess replied, not picking up on the playful tone or the devilish smile. Morgan thought she knew what was coming, but remained silent as she wanted to see her friend’s surprise at the revelation.

Besides, it promised to get hot, and Morgan never turned down free entertainment.

Just as the tactician had anticipated, Tiki gently enveloped Cynthia in a light embrace and brought her lips to the younger woman, starting with the softest of kisses to make sure the princess wanted to play along. 

Surprised, but not minding in the slightest, as anyone who had spent an evening with the Voice in a bikini would allow her to do almost anything, Cynthia closed her eyes and awaited the point of Tiki’s demonstration, letting someone else take charge for once. A strange feeling, but not entirely an unwelcome one. 

It was about as hot as Morgan expected, and the tactician got comfortable, lying down on her side and watching as her friends got progressively less aware that she was still there. Tiki still held onto Cynthia gently, her kisses feathery light and quick, producing adorable sounds that made the observer almost jealous of her friend, fondly remembering the sweet taste of Tiki on her lips from that morning. She supposed the princess could have this moment uninterrupted though, as Morgan lived with the Voice and could ask for more kisses whenever she wanted.

Tiki’s playful fingers danced on the thin band of Cynthia’s bikini top which dug into her skin, entertaining the idea of ending the poor garb’s suffering once and for all and unleashing the princess’ breasts, but she refrained for now, opting instead to give one of the tits a gentle massage. The younger woman moaned into the Manakete’s mouth, tightening her grip on the latter’s thigh. It was all very clean, and all in good fun, and while they got progressively more into it, it didn’t look like it was about to escalate.

That was, until Tiki revealed what it was she wanted to show.

Suddenly, she tightened her grip around Cynthia, whose eyes suddenly grew wide. Her mouth was filled with a very long, very elegant and deftly moving tongue which completely took control of their make-out session. Surprised, guttural sounds could be heard as the princess’ interest in the kiss increased tenfold, and as Tiki filled her friend’s entire mouth with her tongue, she finally pulled down her finger on the area between Cynthia’s breasts, easily bringing down the bikini top and freeing her large mounds. 

However, the Pegasus Knight remained still, her arms now hanging limply at her sides while simultaneously looking stiff and unsteady; she was completely in the palm of Tiki’s hand, and the sounds coming from her reminded Morgan of what she sounded like when sucking Robin’s cock – sure, the tongue’s size couldn’t compare to her father’s enormous dick, but it was without a doubt a worthwhile substitute, and Tiki wielded it like a weapon that could disarm even the most stalwart of foes. 

When Tiki finally broke off the kiss, she looked graceful and serene as always, merely using the tip of her index finger to wipe off a small trail of saliva on the left corner of her mouth and quickly and silently licking it. Meanwhile, Cynthia almost fell over, leaning on her left hand and using her right to hold onto her chest, gasping for air while also audibly craving more of what she had just received. 

Morgan seated herself next to Cynthia, rubbing her back while she recovered. When the Pegasus Knight sat up properly, the tactician wasted no time grabbing ahold of her breasts from behind, squeezing lightly and holding them up, almost as if she were offering them to Tiki. “Man, that was pretty hot, you guys! Hey, Tiki, want to use that magic tongue on these fat tits, too?” 

Laughing, the Manakete pinched one of the nipples and rolled it between her fingers, applying a minimum amount of force. “Now now, girls, it’s getting pretty late. As fun as it would be to stay here and entertain ourselves, we should probably head back.” She stared longingly at the big breasts, looking like she tried to convince herself. “These really are pretty though. Just the right size, shape and weight.” 

“Right?!” Morgan said, squeezing harder, laughing as Cynthia let out an ‘eek!’. “Hang on, wait a minute…Tiki, yours are almost exactly the same, just slightly larger! Did you just praise your own tits?” 

“Well, you need to learn how to love yourself if you’re going to live for as long as I do.” She said with a wink, leaning down to place a kiss on Cynthia’s chest. “But that’s enough fun for today, girls. Let’s get our things and head back. We can plan our next little adventure on the way home.”

Reluctantly, the other two girls nodded, noting that it had been getting a bit dark out, and that the last rays of the sun would soon disappear, leaving them in darkness. It would be better to get out of the forest before that happened, they agreed, and thus packed everything into their respective bags, dressed into their normal clothes, grabbed the basket and headed home. Tiki and Morgan said goodbye to Cynthia at the castle gate, taking the route through Ylisstol before they headed home through the eastern gate, talking in hushed, excited voices about what they would do next time and agreeing that they should invite Robin. It was fun with a girls night out like that, and making out with other women did offer a new, interesting experience, but they ended up agreeing that it just wasn’t the same without the grandmaster, who remained the topic of their conversation all the way back to the mansion.

-

While on his way to work the following day, Robin walked at a faster pace than usual as he looked up at the sky with regular intervals. The clouds were thick and dark, looking like they were about to burst and unleash their fury on the people below. The wind rolled across the fields and later through the old alleyways of Ylisstol as he walked through the eastern gate like he always did. As if the skies could detect his arrival within the city walls, it soon started raining, fast and hard. The raindrops whipped the windows and rooftops around him, or struck the ground as if they had all been thrown with incredible force as opposed to falling naturally.

Robin covered his head with the hood on his cloak, feeling it quickly getting wet under the relentless assault of the rain. People around him scattered and fled into their houses or public establishments, or stood in large groups under small doorways, cursing the sudden chaotic weather. The warm summer had spoiled them all, Robin thought as he remembered the sweaty days training with Chrom and Frederick, and when he, Cynthia and Morgan had gone to the beach. 

Maybe it was a good thing it finally rained like this, as the grassy plains had grown yellow and dry even though autumn was quite a bit off yet, but Robin still didn’t feel like drowning standing up. 

However, this presented him with a good opportunity. He had planned on visiting Nah today to get to the bottom of the erotic novel he was now sure she had written. He had no idea what to expect, much less how to approach the subject, but the weather did provide a good excuse to knock on her door. 

She lived in the southern part of town, in a small but quaint house that suited both her size and personality well. It was a rather unremarkable house, but well-built and still relatively pretty in its own right, even if it was squished between two bigger ones. 

Robin walked with wet, heavy steps up through the gate that led to a very small, neatly cut plot of grass before he reached the door. He knocked, pulling his hood back and wondering if he was crazy to act upon this, but he hadn’t been able to get the image of the very flustered Nah out of his head. Her adorable face had reddened, and her purple eyes had been wide with shock. The idea that she wanted him was appealing to him, though even if he was just imagining it all, which he doubted, then at least he’d just have fun teasing her.

Hearing her light footsteps behind the door, he spread out his arms and smiled as innocently as he could in preparation. When she saw him standing outside, wet to the bone, she was surprised, but before she could think too much, she told him to enter, which he did. He hung up his soaked, heavy cloak on the only other hook she had available. 

The inside of the house – which he had never seen before, only having heard from Morgan where exactly she lived without having set a foot inside the house himself – was exactly as he had imagined. Everything was neat, cleaned, and there were few objects around besides the fundamentals and a large selection of books. There seemed to only be two rooms on the bottom floor, with a narrow flight of stairs leading to a third room where she most likely slept. 

“Sorry to barge in.” He said, lowering his head. “I was on my way to the nearby library when this happened.” He gestured outside, to the rain which was still coming down like never before. The streets were now empty, and Robin thought his story sounded reasonable enough.

Nah didn’t seem to suspect that he was only there to see her. She closed the door and nodded. “No problem, Robin. You’re always welcome here.” She said, turning around with a sweet, somewhat insecure smile. “I’ll go get a towel for you, so please wait right here.” 

She walked up the stairs to her room while he remained in place, not wanting to spill water all over her floor. Without moving, he looked around the room to see if he could see anything that could serve as proof of what she had written. However, a different book lay on the table in front of the couch, and near the small nook where she cooked offered no further clues either. He briefly wondered if she could have something in the bathroom, but he dismissed the idea; Nah wasn’t that kind of woman.

It didn’t take long for her to exit her room and come half-running back with a plain, white towel. She handed it to him, and he said thanked her, drying his face and hair first before moving onto his shoulders and chest. While he did it in the most natural way possible, he could’ve sworn Nah was constantly sneaking glances at him, and her hands were tightly clasped together in front of her stomach.

“Are you feeling better today, Nah?” He asked, sounding concerned but mostly had to keep himself from laughing at the memory of her almost choking last night. “You ran off in a hurry yesterday.”

She recoiled slightly at the question, coughing into a closed fist to clear her throat. “Y-Yes, I feel much better, thank you.” She sucked in her lips for a second, then looked at him with poorly concealed worry, masquerading as a casual expression. “Did you ever go to Anna to find that author?” 

Surprised that she would bring it up willingly, he shook his head. “No, not yet.” He gestured towards the window, and the rain that was still pouring down outside. He finished drying himself off, and Nah took the towel from him. “I’ll do that soon though.”

“Y-Yes, of course.” She said slowly. “You’ll keep me updated, right? I mean, this is a real mystery! Haha…” She tugged at the high collar of her usual dress, swallowing discreetly.

“Naturally.” He said, then looked outside. “Well, I’m sorry to have taken your time.” He turned around to head towards the door, but like he had hoped, he was stopped.

Nah’s surprised voice called out to him from behind. “Wait! Surely you can’t think of heading outside again? You’ll catch a cold!” 

“Well I can’t very well exploit your hospitality. It doesn’t seem as bad as a few minutes ago, so…” 

“Are you kidding me? It looks like you’ll get blown away if you go outside!” She walked up to him after putting down the damp towel on the armrest of her couch. “Robin, I’ve been a guest at your place so many times, so the least I can do is let you stay for a while – I’m sure Chrom won’t mind if you’re gone for an hour or two. Please, share a cup of tea with me while we wait for the weather to improve.” 

Turning around with a genuine smile, he bowed quickly, thankful for her offer. “Well, my cloak is still wet, and so long as I’m not imposing…”

“On the contrary!” She said, her voice a little louder than normal. “I’ve…I’ve missed talking to you, being busy and all. Besides, it can get a little lonely living all alone, so it’ll just be fun.” She smiled at him, flashing her sharp teeth that reminded him of her Manakete heritage. “Now, grab a towel, sit down, and wait for me to bring you a warm drink.”

Doing as the bossy lady told him, he chuckled, knowing better than to argue against her when she had an idea. She seemed to like being a hostess, and so quickly went to the nook where she kept her kitchen equipment, quickly getting to work. 

He took the opportunity to look around more at the apartment, but his focus mostly remained on his friend. She stretched adorably as she tried reaching something that was outside of her reach, causing her two, green braids dangle a little. She wore the same dress as always, though she wasn’t wearing any shoes, socks, cape or gloves like she normally did outdoors. While Nah normally covered most of her body, Robin wasn’t surprised to see that her legs were white and scrawny, much like her face. Her hands were small, but her fingers relatively long. Her physique reminded him a lot of Noire’s, just that Nah, while about the same age, was more than a head shorter. 

Of course, there were two other very big differences between them, but he chose not to think about that right now.

“So, have you ever thought of writing a book, Nah? I mean, you’re an avid reader, after all.” He said, watching in amusement as her shoulders stiffened for just a second. 

“Oh, um, I have been playing with the idea, yes.” She replied, focusing very intently on getting the tea ready. She bent over the small fire she had started, and Robin wondered if Tiki’s disinterest in underwear extended to this fellow Manakete as well. 

Taking a bit of a sadistic glee in causing Nah to squirm like this, he continued, “So, what would you write about, if you could choose?”

She took a moment to think before she replied. “Perhaps an introduction to Manakete culture. I find that people are thoroughly uneducated on the subject, really.”

“Hmm, nothing more…adventurous?” He asked. While he thought Nah’s suggestion sounded fascinating, he was having too much fun for deviations; he could ask her about her idea later. 

“A-Adventurous?” She asked quietly. “Do you mean like our adventures? Th-The Shepherds, I mean!” She added quickly as if to clarify, but that only caused Robin to chuckle. Looking at him in bewilderment as she put down two cups of tea, she sat down next to him on the couch and asked, “What?” 

Letting the tea cool down a bit, he leaned back against the back cushions and met her eyes, a teasing smile on his face. “Oh, nothing. I just thought you might want to write something a little more exciting. Maybe about someone traveling the world, seeing new things and meeting a lot of different people?” 

“S-So, like our days in the Shepherds, then?” She said, taking a sip of the tea in spite of its heat, her hands shaking slightly. Her cheeks were a light pink, but Robin doubted it had anything to do with her drink. “That could be interesting, definitely.” 

“What would your ideal main character be like?” He asked, lifting up his cup but stealthily looked at her through the corner of his eye. He saw her sucking in a silent breath, the gears in her head spinning faster and faster. She nervously played with one of her braids, and she looked the other way. 

“I-I haven’t thought that long. L-Like I said, I’d stick to non-fiction first, I believe. Yes, quite so.” 

He had to admit, while her ability to maintain a casual façade could use some work, this girl knew how to buy herself time, but he didn’t relent. Perhaps he simply needed a change of tactics in order to get her to slip up. “Ah, of course. You’ll have to forgive me, I guess I just still have the book I told you about on my mind. It was a pretty interesting read.”

“O-Oh?” Her long ears perked up and her lips curved upward into a small, curious smile. 

“The writing in general was really good, and the details were exquisitely well-told. However, and I feel awkward talking about this, but certain scenes were…a bit strange.” He said, subtly watching her reaction. “Almost as if…no, maybe I shouldn’t discuss this; I don’t want to embarrass you.” 

Naturally, her interest in the conversation had peaked, and he knew that he’d have a hard time not to share his thoughts on the matter. “No, no, by all means, I’m very interested in hearing this – for the sake of identifying the author, of course!”

Not knowing exactly how to begin, he leaned back in the couch and crossed his arms. “How do I put this, I told you the book had someone that reminded me very much of, well, me as its protagonist. What I didn’t tell you was that the book was…smutty in nature, you see.” 

She nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“Well, the more erotic scenes were of questionable quality.” He said, though since he felt the comment had been too rude, he added, “The writing style was still good, but something felt…off.”

Biting her lower lip with her sharp teeth for just a second before she opened her mouth, she asked, “How so?”

Being careful not to insult her work – it was still well written, after all – he took a sip of his tea as he thought of the best way of putting it. “I guess it just came across as the author being inexperienced.”

Nah tensed up visibly, making a small, uncomfortable sound as her hands tightened in her lap, tugging at the white, frilly dress. 

“Like, the scenes were exaggerated, some of the positions didn’t make much sense, and the reactions were not what I would describe as natural.” He explained.

“I-I see…I don’t think you necessarily need to be experienced to write those sort of stories though. There’s no need to rush those things.” 

He chuckled a bit. “I apologize, I just find it funny that a successful erotica author is probably a virgin.” 

Suddenly, Nah stood up, her small fists clenched so hard that they shook. Her eyes were narrowed and teary, and her mouth twitched either in anger or sadness. Robin immediately understood that he had gone too far.

“Of course those scenes are different! All I had to go on was Morgan telling me all about how you fucked her and Noire’s brains out!” She said loudly, tears trickling down the side of her eyes, falling down her cheeks.

“Nah, I’m sorry, I–“

“It’s not fair! I’ve liked you just as long as Noire! And then you, her and Morgan started some kind of harem, and all I could do was listen to Morgan living out my most personal desires!” She said, sniffing and drying her eyes with her sleeves. 

There was a long period of awkward silence. Robin felt like a bad friend who had toyed with a young woman’s insecurities, while Nah’s legs quivered in terror as she realized she had revealed her darkest secret to the one person who wasn’t supposed to know about it. 

The rain kept falling outside, forming small streams along the side of the streets of Ylisstol, flushing away dirt and leaves that had prematurely turned yellow due to the previous dry, hot weeks. The alleys of the town were empty, and the tactician wondered if he should just run out in order to get away from this suffocating feeling. He felt a pit in his stomach, his neck and forehead felt cold while his cheeks felt hot, and there was a distinct pressure in his throat as he struggled to find the words.

“I’m sorry.” He said after a minute of silence, remorseful and quiet. He stood up and turned to face the short girl who was still frozen in place. “I just wanted to tease you until you realized I knew you were the author. I never meant to make you feel bad, nor did I know you felt that way.”

She remained silent, not looking at him, her hand and long sleeves covering her mouth. 

“It was childish, and I apologize.” He bowed deeply. “Perhaps I should leave.” 

No response. He nodded, sucking in his lips as he turned around, walked over to the door, put on his still damp cloak and headed out in the rain after closing the door behind him. He pulled the hood over his head and looked around, seeing that the streets were indeed empty. The weather fit this situation perfectly, he thought bitterly.

Wondering if he would get any job done today or if he would be distracted, he walked with slow, heavy steps towards the castle, his boots sending droplets of water flying to the sides every time they hit the ground.

“Wait!” He heard a voice calling out from behind him, and the sound of quick, light steps breaking the sound of the pouring rain got closer. He turned around and could see Nah – who now wore untied boots in addition to her dress – running towards him with a determined look. 

“Nah, I–“

“Get back into my house before I eat you.” She said, grimacing as she got completely soaked. 

Taken aback both by what she asked of him and how she had said it, he began walking back to her house. When she started running, so did he, and the two were soon once again back in the room where they had previously parted. 

Nah wordlessly threw him the same towel he had used before while she went and took one for herself, muttering under her breath. After a few seconds that left Robin feeling both awkward and confused, she said, “Don’t just walk away from me like that! I want to sort a few things out.”

Swallowing, he said, “Alright, I just thought that, um, maybe you wanted some space before.” 

“I just needed time to think, and when I came to, you were gone!” She said, pointing her index finger against his chest. “How did you even get ahold of a copy of Roberto the Steed?” 

Raising his hands as if she threatened to zap him with a lightning spell, he said, “Anna showed it to me because the illustration on the cover looked exactly like me from behind, barring a few pounds of muscle.” 

Flinching, her determination wavering slightly, she tried to maintain her upper hand in the conversation. “How did you know I was the author?” 

Exhaling as she sounded less threatening and convincing by the second, he lowered his arms and even dared to smile. “First of all, I knew the author had to be an avid reader because of how well it was written. Secondly, the person had to know me in order to get all the details about my personality and appearance down. Again, save for a few details. Then, after getting an idea of the author’s preferences with the Manakete twin scene, you came to visit me, and you’re not a particularly good liar.” 

She made a few unpleasant sounds as she lowered her arms, realizing that his logic made sense and that he was right; she had never been a good liar. 

“Also, the pseudonym ‘Monah’ is obviously ‘Morgan’ and ‘Nah’ put together. I mean, Morgan is here pretty often, so that one was fairly easy.” He said, the atmosphere now relaxed enough that he could give her a pat on her thin shoulder. “Honstly, I’m surprised it took me this long to hear about it.” 

“Ugh…” She grumbled, her ears drooping adorably. She was quiet for a while before bringing her hands in front of her chest, looking up at him carefully with her large, purple eyes, and asked, “Are you angry with me? Disgusted?”

He shook his head, smiling warmly at her. “No. If anything, I’m flattered.” 

“Huh?”

“I mean, Roberto may be your own creation, but it was fairly obvious he was based on me. The fact that you wrote about someone so similar to me in that way is very flattering.” He explained, taking a step closer to her, looking down on her nervous expression.

Biting her lip and playing with one of her wet braids, she said, “It all started with me wanting to write an adventure story. Then you popped into my head, and…well, I’ll spare you the details. The first chapter of Roberto the Steed quickly became a work in a similar vein of the second chapter that you’ve read. However, one night when Morgan was here, she stumbled across my notes and first drafts. She loved it, but said…” She cleared her throat. “’Those’ scenes weren’t as well-written as the rest of the work, and offered to help me come up with ideas. Her ideas only grew more vivid and plentiful after you and her started sleeping together.”

Remaining silent, he allowed her to continue.

“So I guess I sort of…lived through my fantasies with those books. It hurt to listen to Morgan talking about being with you in that manner so frivolously, but I couldn’t get enough of it. Then, thinking I might as well earn some money off of fantasizing like this, I published my story, and it sold decently.” 

Crossing his arms, he hummed at the tale. Of course Morgan had had such an active role in this whole affair. “I see. Well, like I said, I most certainly don’t mind.” 

“Good.” She said, smiling at him for the first time since her outburst. “But still, I must apologize for using our likeness without your consent.” 

Waving his hand dismissively, he merely said, “Bah, don’t worry about it. Not counting you and Morgan, the only ones who’d read stories like these that know me are Sumia, Noire and Cordelia anyway. The former is happily married while the latter two are…special friends.” 

Giggling quietly, her shoulders which had been tense up to this point relaxed. “I’m glad you’re so understanding…”

Seeing his opening, he winked at her and said, “There’s just one thing I don’t understand.”

“Yes?”

“Why didn’t you just ask to join our little group?”

Her eyes widened, arching her head backwards as she looked up at him, the tension in her body returning. “I…what? I can’t do that!” 

“Why?”

“Why? I…why?! Y-You tell me why!” She stuttered, raising her finger threateningly again, flashing her sharp teeth, though it was clear that she was just flustered, the grimace lacking any threatening weight behind it.

Gently moving her arm away, he chuckled. “I would’ve definitely allowed it, and everyone would’ve been happy to have you onboard. We’re all in this together, after all; there’s no secrecy and, at least I hope, very little jealousy involved.”

She blinked rapidly, her ears perking up again as she tried processing this information. “I…wait, are you saying that I could, at any point, have asked to sleep with you and you would’ve agreed?” 

“Well, when you put it like that it sort of makes me sound rather sleazy, but yes. At least, after this whole adventure started; I was still just a normal man thinking about finding a partner to marry not too long ago, after all.” He explained, ignoring the slight accusing tone in her voice.

She breathed heavily, her gaze piercing him as she expected him to be bluffing. When she saw the sincerity in his eyes, she asked, “So…in theory – just in theory, mind you – since we both seem to have an hour or two to kill, we could sleep together in that time? You wouldn’t object to that at all?” Her voice towards the end was all but pleading.

Rolling his eyes, he merely closed the distance between them, bent down and kissed her on the mouth, her thin, soft lips still cold from having been outside in the rain. He made sure to delay just long enough for her to enjoy the kiss, but pulled away quickly enough for her to immediately crave more. 

Nah touched her lips, seemingly not believing what was happening. That did not last long, however, as she stood on the tip of her toes, placed her hand beneath his neck, pulled him down and kissed him again, managing to do quite well in spite of the height difference. She may not have been a veteran kisser, but Robin could barely tell, as she skillfully used her tongue to explore his mouth, producing wet, slippery sounds as their desires flared up. 

Already he could feel his penis hardening. The rush of bringing someone new into the fold was always exciting, and he had quickly grown to appreciate the long, slender tongues of the Manaketes. 

She pulled away, gasping for air with a wide, knowing smile. “Gods, I’ve been wanting this for so long…and to think I could’ve had it weeks ago…”

Laughing, he put his hand behind her back, still slightly wet after their previous excursion. “I guess we’ll just have to make up for lost time.” 

Smiling knowingly, she leaned in against him. “I like the sound of that.” Just as soon as she had finished speaking, she brought her thin hand to his stomach, underneath the tank top, and unabashedly explored the area. “It’s not really fair though; you’ve read my book, so you already know what I like.”

“It’s true, I just need to act like Roberto and I’m sure to win the fair Manakete’s heart and make her horny beyond compare. That’s how it worked in your story, right?” He asked teasingly, removing his tank top which was just getting in the way of her hands. 

“Right before it was revealed that both twins had fallen for him and they just had a threesome together, yes.” Nah said, a bit quietly as if feeling more awkward discussing her book than satisfying her perverted curiosity with her hands. 

“Well, that was my favorite part about the story. I couldn’t help but to think of you and Nowi.” He said lightheartedly. He could see her looking at him in confusion and irritation, about to protest that she wasn’t like her mother at all, but he spoke before she could retort, “Now now, don’t be like that, Nah. I regularly fuck Morgan, Severa and Cordelia have had sex together as well, and I’m fairly certain Noire and Tharja are up to something together, so it's really not as rare of an occurrence as you might think.” 

She stopped moving her hand, bending down to kiss his stomach instead, using her long tongue to tease him and send shivers down his spine. “Really?” She asked after a few seconds, seemingly torn between his body and the current topic. “I-I must admit I may have thought about something like that when writing the book, but it was never something I thought I’d explore in real life.” 

Shrugging, he said, “Well, it was some damn fine fiction. Of course, it’d be even better in real life.” 

“Hmm…” Nah hummed, bringing her full attention back to his stomach and chest, the conversation over. 

She most certainly didn’t move or act like someone who hadn’t done this before, though Robin assumed a lot of it came down both to Nah’s unflinching personality and the amount of mental preparation she had had up to this point thanks to writing her books. Though they hadn’t had time to do much, she had thus far done what she wanted. However, a wicked smile crept upon his face as he remembered a specific scene from her very own book. He couldn’t let her remain in control all the time. 

Moving quickly, he lifted her small body up and held her against himself. She instinctually wrapped her legs around his back, and he moved his hands to her ass, finding it remarkable how little she weighed in spite of being slightly older than Morgan. Her head was now higher up than his, and she looked down upon him, surprised but satisfied with how he had assumed control of the situation. 

“Gods, you’re so hot right now.” She whispered, the erotica writer in her showing herself. Robin wondered how much influence Morgan had had in this little quirk of Nah’s otherwise serious personality, but he didn’t really care at this moment. 

Answering her compliment simply with a wink, he tightened his grip on her ass, squeezing her cheeks through the dress, and was rewarded with her tightening her legs around his body. He couldn’t feel any panties as he massaged the soft area, cementing his theory that Manaketes simply didn’t care for underwear.

He lowered her slightly so that she could feel the tip of his erection through his pants. She looked at him with an open mouth. She sucked in a breath as the tip continued poking into her rear, teasing with is presence. 

“I’m finally touching Robin’s cock…” She whispered, more to herself than to him. She leaned forward into his embrace, kissing his neck, shoulder, cheek and ear as she evidently grew hornier by the second. After a short while, she unwrapped her legs, and Robin let her down, wondering what she would do next. His question was answered almost immediately, as she began unbuttoning his pants, slowly at first so that he would’ve had time to object if he didn’t want her doing that, but since he merely chuckled, she all but tore off the buttons, her hands greedy and excited. 

She pulled down his sturdy, beige pants along with his smallclothes, throwing it onto the couch behind them as the two were still standing near the entrance of the house. Robin was now standing stark naked in Nah’s home as she gazed at his thick, erect cock in awe, taking it in from all angles and mumbling to herself as she did so. She was bending down so that her face was almost touching it, her breath serving only to make it twitch in anticipation. 

When she stood up normally again, her eyes were still locked onto his member, and she spoke in a hushed, adoring tone, “It’s just as big as I had hoped…Morgan told me it was huge, but this is something else…”

“Got material for your next book, then?” He asked, putting a hand on his hip, finding the situation amusing. 

“Oh yes, oh yes indeed.” She said, grabbing ahold of his rod with both hands, the long, thin fingers feeling soft and cold like her lips. She moved them up and down slowly, cooling down the hot skin, and she breathed heavily as she continued to explore his body, lost in her own world.

Clearing his throat, he asked, “Think we can move somewhere more comfortable?” 

“Hm? Ah!” She looked as if she had woken up from a deep sleep, looking at her hands, clapping them and putting them behind her back. “O-Of course, I apologize, I’m still the hostess, after all.” 

She took his hand and guided him to the couch where they had sat before. Robin leaned back against the cushions and smiled as Nah snaked an arm around his neck, pushed her body tightly to his side and continued giving him a soft handjob, though this time only with one hand. 

“A-Am I doing this adequately?” She sounded less confident than before, having remembered that he also had needs that had to be fulfilled. 

“It’s a little soft and slow, but it sure feels good.” He said, leaning to the side to kiss her, her green hair smelling of citrus, just like Tiki’s. “I just feel a smidge exposed in comparison to you though.” 

She looked down at her dress, then back at him, her hand still on his cock. “Oh, of course…” She said with an awkward laugh, tugging slightly at her collar. “Y-You’re sure you want this? With me, I mean?” 

Looking at her, her gestured for her to look between his legs and his rock-hard erection. 

“Heh, of course…silly me.” She let out another awkward laugh, tapping her collar with her fingers. “It’s just that…I don’t know, I’ve never shown anyone my body before, not even Morgan during the times she has stayed the night here.”

“Well, I won’t force you to do something you don’t want to, Nah.” He said seriously, stroking her thin legs, his hand looking bigger than usual due to her short stature. “However, it might be difficult to have sex if you don’t.”

She shook her head. “Oh, I know, I desperately want to take this to the next level, I guess I’ve just encountered a bit of a roadblock.” 

Thinking back to how positively she had reacted to when he took charge last time, he spun her around and pushed her down onto the couch so that she lay down on her stomach. He then pulled up the bottom part of her dress, exposing her bare ass. It wasn’t particularly big, but definitely not small either, having a nice, round shape that definitely looked inviting. 

The young Manakete let out a surprised eek, but she quickly stood on all fours and stuck her cute butt upwards, back in her previous, more confident mood. “Ooh no, Roberto, how embarrassing!” She said with a giggle, shaking her ass in front of him. 

Scoffing, he gave her rear a smack, positioning himself behind her. While he wanted to see her naked, the rest of the dress could be removed later. “Not even wearing panties; what would your twin sister say?” 

“But Manaketes don’t even use underwear, sir!” She said, pushing against his erection and letting out a small gasp as she grinded against it. “If it pleases you, I will ask my sister to join us next time to prove it to you!” 

Was that her way of telling him she would try to bring Nowi into the mix? He couldn’t help but to play with the idea of Nah and Nowi in bed together, but he said nothing, merely laughing instead as he brought his fingers to her entrance, teasing it gently.

Her body quivered in delight at his touches. She lifted her head and let out an unashamed moan, letting him know full well just how good she felt. The only other sound they could hear was the crackling flames in the fireplace and the rain which was finally letting up outside, though raindrops kept smattering against the windows. 

Pulling the dress up further, more and more of her scrawny, milky white body was revealed. He bent down to place a trail of kisses along her back, then he scratched the area which caused her to whimper as she kept pushing her ass against his cock. Soon, the dress was scrunched up near her breasts, protecting only a fraction of the modesty it was supposed to, and at that point Nah quickly sat up, finally removed the garb and put it on the back cushion next to her, now finally just as naked as he was.

Well, almost. She still wore white bindings around her chest, looking almost like a healer’s bandages. At first he was afraid that she had hurt herself, but when she undid those too, he saw the real reason: her breasts were much larger than he would’ve thought. While they couldn’t compete with some of the people he knew, they were definitely almost as big as Olivia’s; round, soft and slightly more than a handful. 

“Wow, I wouldn’t have guessed that…” Robin said, surprise evident in his voice as he grabbed ahold of her mounds and squeezed.

“Ahn!” She squeaked. “Aah, ooh, that feels good…” She gasped, leaning back and supporting herself by putting her arms behind her back. “I…ah…started wrapping my chest near the end of the war two years ago, and since then it sort of became a habit. It’s easier to…ooh…move around without thinking about them.” 

That was about the reasonable, practical reason he had expected to hear. Regardless, it had come as a surprise, but a welcome one to be sure. He joyfully gave her a massage that proved her tits were almost as sensitive as Tiki’s – maybe it was a Manakete thing? He pondered this mystery as Nah’s moans grew higher and more frequent the more he squeezed, fondled and rubbed them. She looked lost in her own world again, closing her eyes and sucking in her lips as she focused intently on the sensations that came from her chest. 

When he had played with her breasts for a few minutes, his own urges made themselves known with a fiery passion. Because of Morgan’s curse, he could feel the overpowering urges causing his cock to twitch impatiently, the tension and heat between his legs almost unbearable. Once again, he turned Nah around and pushed her forward, causing her to stop her fall with her hands and assuming the same position she had had before: on all fours, her cute ass facing him and her pussy ready and waiting for him. 

“Aah, yes, please!” She screamed, still facing forward. “Please fuck me, Robin! I’ve wanted this for years!” She desperately grinded against his cock, pushing against it so hard that he had to hold onto her hips, his hands looking large along her skinny sides. 

Leaning forward, his muscular body touching her thin back, he whispered into her ear, “I’m going to fuck you so hard your little fantasies won’t be able to compare.” 

True to his words, he soon inserted his cock into her small, tight pussy. At first, it was hard to even get deeper than a few centimeters, as her walls were simply too tight, and he didn’t want to apply too much force at the start, but as her juices covered his member, it became easier to penetrate her properly. 

He could feel her body shaking already, her arms trembling as her nails rasped against the surface of the bottom cushions. “Aaah, uugh, hnggaah…it feels even better than I had imagined! More! More!” 

“We haven’t even started properly yet.” He said with a laugh, beginning to thrust in and out of her, starting slowly, though he believed he could speed up sooner rather than later, seeing as she already sounded like she was about to cum.

Just like with Tiki, Nah’s pussy was much warmer than other women’s, no doubt because of their dragon heritage. Her warmth, the crackling fire, his own heat…everything seemed to be aflame, matching his own emotions as he rammed his cock into her, almost causing her to fall down face first, her thin arms having a hard time to keep herself up. Of course, he had to remind himself that she was physically stronger than him; another benefit of having dragon blood.

Letting go of her sides, he grabbed ahold of her braids as he kept fucking her, lifting her head and body slightly as he pulled in the green hair, using it as two handles. 

Nah roared in delight, letting her arms dangle in the air as she let Robin take care of everything, including slamming into the very deepest parts of her over and over again. 

“Uaaaah! You’re filling me up! You’re filling me up completely! It’s…aaah, so biiig!” She cried out, her breathing fast and shallow. 

She seemed to know exactly what to say in order to keep him in his frenzied state. He buried his cock to the hilt repeatedly, feeling her walls tightening their grip on his rod, wanting to suck him dry. However, he kept going, not wanting the blissful feeling to end just yet.

Letting go of her hair, she fell down, not even trying to break her fall. She screamed into the cushions before she raised herself again, looking back at him with half-open eyes and mouth, watching him in work in delight. 

Feeling he had to live up to her lofty expectations, he came up with something she was sure to enjoy. Thanks due her small build and light weight, he managed to lift her up as he stood up on the couch without their sexes ever parting. After adjusting their position a bit, he managed to hold her up by the knee pits. She was still facing the opposite way, and so her back was resting against his chest. This wasn’t a position he had ever tried before, nor did he think it would be possible with many other women, but this flash of inspiration wasn’t easily ignored. 

Luckily, Nah seemed to approve as he continued his motions, holding onto her knees as he did all the work. “Hah…hah…incredible! I would never have…aaaaah! I would never have thought of a position like this!”

“I’m glad you like it.” He grunted into her long ear, the scent of sex, citrus and sweat combining into one thick smell. “Guess you’ve got inspiration for your next chapter.” 

She didn’t reply as a particular powerful thrust robbed her of her voice, instead she merely gurgled something, her body tensing up as her neck relaxed, her head bobbing up and down, following the motions of her body. She stuck out her long tongue and panted, the pitch of her voice growing higher and higher as the minutes passed.

He felt her soft skin rub against his chest with every thrust as her body was lowered, then raised, then lowered again, always accompanied by a cavalcade of moans, pants and wet sounds. He had to marvel once again at how easy it was to hold her like this, all things considered. His comparison between her and Noire’s bodies had been closer than he had realized, as they not only shared a similar build, but were also much bustier than one would think considering how skinny they were.

Stopping for just a second, he kissed the side of her neck and admired the sight of her breasts before continuing, feeling close now. It got harder to contain himself with every thrust, the Manakete’s wet pussy seemingly getting tighter by the second. He felt like a dam about to burst.

Nah seemed to be just as close as him, almost hanging limply in his grasp, her body, braids and big breasts bouncing up and down as she occasionally let out a tired, heavy moan. 

Tightening his grip on the Manakete, he slammed into her one final time, reaching the very depths of her core as he filled it with his cum, firing load after load into her. This caused the younger woman to reach her peak as well, suddenly tensing up and pushing against him forcefully, digging her nails into her knees.

Gasping as though she had just woken up, she let out another scream, “KYAAA! ROBIN! R-ROBIN! I-I FEEL SO GOOD!” She twitched several times in her tense state before relaxing again, and he gently let her down on the couch.

However, just as soon as he sat down to relax after the strenuous activity, Nah quickly jumped down to the floor, positioned herself between his legs and began licking his cum-drenched cock. She hungrily licked up both his semen and her own juices, varying slow, methodical licks with more forceful and hungry ones. 

Robin couldn’t help but to moan, surprised by just how much energy she had to spend. It reminded him a lot of Morgan, and the way she grabbed ahold of his cock and rubbed it against her mouth and even cheeks made him lean back and close his eyes.

Nah sighed contently, taking in deep breaths of the wonderful smell, her hands and face sticky and white. She wanted to feel his cock everywhere, and so grabbed ahold of it, raised her body slightly and rubbed the tip against her nipples, inhaling sharply as she realized how sensitive the area was. With a hungry look, she soon went back to kissing, licking and worshipping his cock, until she finally brought her mouth to the tip and began sucking. She still used her tongue skillfully, twisting and turning it around his length.

Wondering just how much she had prepared for this, he placed a hand on her head as she continued her work, pushing her further down. Not that she seemed to mind; the only response he got was her tightening her grip around his length and thigh. 

After a few seconds, she removed her mouth from his cock, took a few deep breaths, moving her hand quickly along the wet, rock-hard erection. She looked him in the eyes as she did so, having the same expression she had had when she had looked back and watched him fuck her from behind, her eyes and mouth half open, radiating a strong need for him. 

Once she had caught her breath, she returned to sucking him off. No words needed to be said; the only thing that mattered right now was satisfying their desires.

Her braids brushing against his thighs gave him an idea; he grabbed them both at around cheek level and pulled downwards, forcing her to take more of his cock into her mouth. He could hear her sputter and gag slightly, but she pressed on even harder than before, the extra bit of force giving her additional motivation.

It was an almost savage ferocity that had consumed Nah, a sense of desperation that hadn’t been there before, and in his already sensitive state, he could feel himself getting close to his second release, unable to resist her. When she began fondling his balls, he inhaled sharply and lost his composure; his vision turned white again as he came, a euphoric rush surging through him. He fired his load deep into her mouth, filling it with more than she could possibly swallow. She distanced herself from his cock, but his orgasm hadn’t quite ended, and so he painted her face, chest and stomach white as well, causing her to let out a yelp.

She fell backwards on the floor, cum pouring out between her legs and mouth, and trickling down the side of her face. Her chest rose and fell quickly, and after having gathered her thoughts started the process of cleaning herself of all the semen with her tongue, slowly but surely removing the spots of white all over her, swallowing audibly every time with no small amount of satisfaction.

Watching her enjoying herself so completely put a smile on his face, though more than that, it ensured that his rod remained hard, as it was incredibly hot to watch Nah be consumed with lust. 

When she was finally done, she stood on all fours, still between his legs. She looked up at him and the still erect cock, licking her lips. “Do you have time for another round?” She asked, sounding sure of the answer already. It wasn’t so much a question so much as it was a request, and she certainly didn’t seem worried about either of them not having enough energy left.

“Only if we can wash up first.” He said with a laugh, standing up with a groan, his thighs slightly sore. 

She followed suit. “My bathtub should allow for two people.” She said, twirling her braid around her finger. “Would you care to join me?” 

Placing a hand on her damp, warm back, he followed her into the bathroom, fully intent on keeping this up until either of them collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put down the pitchforks! Yes, I gave Nah a relatively large chest, but that has been planned for literally almost a year! It was an agreement between me and JLDavenport, author of A Change of Tactics; he'd make a character of my choice busty, and I'd do the same for him. It was mostly a joke, but here we are. I honor my promises! 
> 
> Rest assured we'll have some more variety on that front soon.
> 
> I've also started a new series based on Fire Emblem Heroes. It's only got one chapter so far, but I'm rather proud over how it turned out. You can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932608/chapters/26971560 - I notice in hindsight that a few of the things I included there are present in this chapter as well, but oh well. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, please tell me what you think of the chapter, what or who you'd like to see next, and so on. Thoughtful comments - even negative ones so long as they are constructive - are always welcome.


	19. A Lack of Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a lot of incest. If that is not your jam, then I recommend skipping this one.

Nah walked at a brisk pace on the dirt road leading out of Ylisstol’s northern gate. The weather had improved since yesterday, though the skies still looked unreliable at best, and her red cape and green braids fluttered in the wind. 

After the events of yesterday, she had been like in a trance. She had slept with the man closest to her and been satisfied in ways she never thought possible; the newfound relationship and her induction to the harem promised a whole new world of excitement and pleasure.

Unfortunately, when she had tried putting this on paper for the first draft of the next chapter of The Adventures of Roberto the Steed, she had come up short. Her mind had been muddled, only being able to focus on the protagonist’s body and the relevant female character’s emotional state and nothing else. Everything else came up short, creating an odd balance and unsatisfying dynamic, like she had two halves of two separate wholes. 

As all writers, she was used to days where progress was slower than others, but this particular problem left a sour taste in her mouth, and so she had left her house in frustration. She thought she lacked proper experience, not to mention she didn’t have an unbiased, first person view of how women looked when being fucked passionately. However, she couldn’t just spend all her time following Robin like a lost puppy; he still had his life and other women’s needs to see to, and she had her own business to take care of. 

Believing that she wouldn’t get much written today, she had decided to go visit her parents, who lived in a small, quaint house north of the capital. While she knew she wouldn’t stand living with them for an extended period of time, she could feel bad for not visiting more frequently; she loved them dearly even if they could drive her insane.

Standing in front of the familiar, red house, she walked through the garden Nowi had tended to with uncharacteristic care, and knocked on the wooden door. 

It didn’t take long for familiar, frantic steps to quickly come closer, excited at the sudden visitor. The door practically flew open, and behind it was her mother, Nowi. 

The older Manakete looked similar to Nah, yet was obviously different in many areas. They were more or less the same height, and had the same, light green hair color, violet eyes, pointy ears and sharp teeth. However, where Nah’s hair was well-kempt and tidy, styled into two braids that reached down to her chest, Nowi’s hair, while clean and fragrant, was wild, untidy and reached almost all the way down to her rear. Then there was a matter of their fashion tastes; where Nah covered almost all skin save for above her neck and thighs, her mother wore a pair of tight, tiny, pink pants that looked like they could burst at any second, adorned with two enormous ribbons fastened on the sides. She didn’t have the widest hips or biggest rear – she knew what that looked like, being friends with both Cynthia and Morgan and all – but they were still bigger than her own. On her upper body she wore nothing but two multicolored, scaly straps covering her small breasts, tied together by another, smaller pink ribbon, flashing a toned stomach, while her back was only covered by a purple cloak.

Before Nah could even open her mouth to say hello, her mother’s face lit up and she went in for a powerful hug. “Nah!” She exclaimed. “It’s so good to see you!” 

Smiling, the younger girl returned the hug as she was enveloped by the familiar scent of citrus and leaves. “Hello, Mother. It’s good to see you too.” 

“Come in, come in!” Nowi all but pushed her into the house. “It’s going to start raining soon, you know; I’ve got a sixth sense for these sort of things.”

“Glad to see nothing has changed here.” Nah said with a smile, meaning what she had said. It was a comfort to see the house the same as she remembered it, with her mother acting like herself. “Where’s Father?”

Making a grimace, Nowi closed the door. “In Plegia; he left almost a week ago, and will probably be there for a while.” She walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of tea. “It’s so darn quiet here, so I’m glad you showed up! But geez, bad weather and my husband’s off on business, I feel like such an old woman!”

A bit sad that she wouldn’t get to see her father, she patted the older woman on the back. “You are over one thousand years old, mother.” 

“I know right?! I’m still young!” 

They laughed, sitting down at the kitchen table as they caught up, telling each other about the goings-on in their lives. Nowi spent a lot of time with the other Shepherds, often going to the orphanage run by Libra to help out, and overall seemed to continue living each day like it was her last, always enjoying herself no matter what she did. Nah, on the other hand, told her mother about how her writing was going, though she was sparse with the details in regards to what her stories were about.

In a way it was nice that Father wasn’t here, Nah thought, as Mother tended to get overly excited whenever she was around more people. Now, while loud and excited as always, she was more approachable and focused on what her daughter was saying.

After the tea, they moved into the living room and sat down in the dark leather sofa, their talks of going out for a walk thrown out the window as it started raining, though thankfully less intensely than yesterday. The living room was filled with flowers on the window sills, overlooking the hilly landscape and the forest to the west. A pleasant fragrance was always present in the room, though Nowi’s scent was stronger up close. 

In the middle of their conversation, Nah came to think of what Robin had told her the day before, about how the Roberto scene with the Manakete twins had reminded him of Nowi and herself. Of course, Nah had noted the similarities between the descriptions of the Manakete twins she had written and herself and Nowi. Two attractive Manakete girls, one outgoing and one more reserved, working together to pleasure the protagonist of her story. However, she had always dismissed it as a mere coincidence, telling herself that it just created an interesting dynamic.

This train of thought led to her remembering her current writer’s block: she was still inexperienced and knew little of how women looked during sex. Nah was sure that her mother would be more than happy to help even with such a private matter, as she didn’t think Nowi was one to back away from any conversation. 

But how would she even begin to approach the topic? Wouldn’t that mean exposing the group to her? Her mother did like to talk, and Nah wasn’t sure she could trust her to keep her mouth shut. 

“Nah? What’s up? You’re looking distracted.” Nowi said, snapping her fingers in front of her daughter. 

She shook her head as if waking up. “A-Ah, yes, sorry, Mother, I was just thinking about something.”

Intrigued, Nowi leaned forward in the couch, closer to the younger girl, her eyebrows rising and falling rapidly. “Ooh, how mysterious~.” She said with a giggle, putting down a glass of water on the table in front of them. “Does it have to do about boys?” 

How would she even answer that? She wanted some advice, embarrassing though it was, but she couldn’t just start asking about her mother’s sex life. “W-Well, yes, kind of?” She said neutrally, clasping her hands together in her lap.

The older woman’s face lit up, her mouth forming into a big, toothy smile. “Really!? My little Nah has boy troubles?” She grabbed ahold of the younger girl’s hands and held them tightly in her own. “You know you can ask me anything, right? Even about you-know-what!” She winked as if she had read her mind.

Stunned, she once again marveled at her mother’s forwardness, unabashedly telling her daughter to ask about sex while holding her hands. Swallowing, Nah said, “Thank you, Mother. I wouldn’t want you to feel awkward though.”

“Oh Nah, I never feel awkward! Besides, what kind of mother would I be if I couldn’t discuss anything with my beloved daughter?” She said, smiling warmly. “It’s about sex, isn’t it?”

Reminded that her mother was many things but a fool wasn’t one of them, Nah nodded. “Ah, well, yes…”

“And knowing you, you already know quite a lot about it from reading about it in books.” Nowi continued, her voice unusually calm and analytical before she grinned widely again. “So, what can I do?” 

Impressed by how well she read the situation, Nah felt a bit more confident in telling her about what was on her mind. “As you know, I write for a living. However, I…” She cleared her throat, still holding onto her mother’s hands. “I never told you that I write erotica.” 

Humming interestedly, Nowi allowed her to continue.

“And I guess I’m a bit worried about my scenes coming across as…unnatural due to my lack of experience, and was wondering if you had any advice.” She finished, looking to the side, finding a particularly interesting spot on the wooden floor to hold her attention.

“Sure!” Nowi said without missing a beat. “I’m married to a Plegian, after all! They’re very open with their sex lives and how they spice things up in the bedroom. I mean, Henry and I even have an agreement that if either of us get too horny while away from each other like we are now, we can sleep with someone else for a time!” 

Blinking twice, Nah recoiled slightly at hearing about her parents’ agreement. “Really? That’s…progressive of you?” Her voice trailed off, feeling like she would’ve been better off not knowing about that.

Smiling widely, the older Manakete said, “I know right? So I’m a bit more open to this kind of stuff than most women!”

“W-Well, since we’re sharing…I…” Nah inhaled, seeing no point in withholding information from her now that she had shared so much. “I slept with Robin yesterday, and he’s got a small group of women he has sex with on a regular basis. I’m now one of them.” 

Nowi let go of Nah’s hands and laughed, falling down onto her back and holding her flat stomach as she did so. After a few seconds, she remained lying down, looking up at her daughter. “Really?! Robin of all people? I guess it makes sense; he’s very attractive and charming, but…Robin?!” 

Nah merely nodded, her lips sucked in.

“You could’ve done a lot worse though, Nah! You sure you’re happy with this situation though? He’s treating you well, right?” 

“Y-Yes, of course! It was technically I who asked to join, so it’s not like I’m forced to participate. Everyone’s on the same page; we occasionally meet up, fool around and then leave. Uh, at least, that’s how I’ve understood it; I’m still new.” Nah explained. “Regardless, there are few things I want more right now, so don’t worry.” 

Sitting up again, Nowi was humming interestedly. “So~, who else is in the group?” 

Not sure if she was allowed to answer that, Nah replied, “Er, Noire, for example.” It was the safest person to reveal, as everyone who had been around her for an extended period of time knew about the archer’s affections for the tactician.

“Can’t say I’m surprised!” Nowi said, seemingly satisfied with the answer. “Y’know, I’d love to help you, Nah, but if you’re in this group, wouldn’t you pick things up eventually?” 

It was true, of course, but Nah wanted to keep writing now, not later. She was also intent on not burdening such a busy man like Robin with her own petty problems. “W-Well, I don’t want to come across as being too behind everyone else; I want to make him really appreciate his time with me, if that makes sense?” She said, and she meant it, too; she didn’t want to lose to Morgan, after all.

Tapping her nose twice, Nowi winked as she stood up. “I read you loud and clear.”

She left the room, heading into her bedroom as Nah sat on the couch alone, wondering what she was planning. Had she made a mistake revealing all this information? Would she even get anything out of it in the end? She shook her head, thinking that her mother had been extraordinarily understanding of the whole affair. This was fine, she told herself.

When Nowi returned, she held something behind her back. When she sat down next to the other girl again, she revealed that she was holding an enormous, pink dildo. Nah’s eyes widened as she inspected the phallic object, thinking the size was ridiculous. What’s more, there were small bumps along the sides of it, presumably for increased pleasure when inserted. 

Of course her mother would have something like this.

“This should be good enough to practice on!” Nowi exclaimed happily, as if what she was suggesting was the most natural thing in the world. “Watch me closely now!” 

Nah didn’t even have any time to say anything before Nowi eagerly began licking the tip of the dildo, her movements measured and even. Clearly, these days without Henry had been hard for her if she was this quick to show something like this in front of her.

The confusing part was that the atmosphere in the room hadn’t really changed, Nah found. Nowi was still her usual self, dealing with this topic like she would almost any other, with her usual indomitable, carefree, and positive attitude. However, Nah could feel her body growing hotter as she watched her mother working on the dildo, the wet tongue leaving marks all alongside the tip.

Stopping, Nowi pointed at where she had been licking. “Did you see that? It’s important that you start out slow and then speed things up depending on his reaction – unless this is a finishing blowjob, of course, in which case you can start faster.” 

Nodding, Nah almost began wishing she had brought quill and parchment with her. She knew a lot of these things, both from reading and listening to Morgan, but it was another thing to get a demonstration like this.

“Also, you can’t forget the importance of occasional eye contact – sometimes they might want you to look at them pleadingly, like you’re thankful to be pleasing them, while other times they might want you to look like you’re going to rock their world. You need to read the mood.” Nowi continued sagely. “Oh, and don’t forget the sounds – quiet, smacking ones usually work the best, and appreciative moans. Just remember that the best sounds are genuine – never fake it, it sounds awful.” 

“Right, right.” Nah said, getting into this conversation, feeling like she was learning a lot of the fundamentals that Morgan might have skipped out on in favor of creating a more elaborate tale. 

Handing her the pink dildo, Nowi said, “Give it a try.” 

Nah grabbed ahold of the thick rod, feeling her embarrassment at the situation fade away as Nowi didn’t seem to mind at all. She licked the area where her mother’s tongue had been, her taste making this exercise more enjoyable than she had expected. As she had been instructed, she tried making smacking sounds the best she could, getting into what she was doing.

“Not bad at all!” Nowi said in approval, leaning in closer, her shoulder rubbing against Nah’s, and the younger girl could feel how warm her breath was. “You can start moving down now, make some wider, more sweeping motions with your tongue.”

“Ahn…” Nah let out a small gasp, imagining she was once again on her knees pleasuring Robin, though the fact that her mother was there made it difficult to concentrate on him. Not only that, but the knowledge that she was tasting Nowi’s saliva gave her a rush she hadn’t anticipated; this was forbidden and wrong, but that only made it hotter! Her taste was on her tongues and lip, and it drove her just as much as the thought of Robin did.

Laughing, Nowi placed her hand on her daughter’s back, stroking the area. “You’re really getting into it! But here, don’t forget to do this!” She grabbed the tool again, licking the same area Nah had been working on with her own, long tongue. This time, she took occasional breaks in order to look at Nah with pleading, hungry eyes, licking her lips slowly, then she continued, bringing her mouth to the tip of the dildo.

Nah felt another warm surge course through her, a tingly sensation in her stomach spreading outward. She brought her fingers to her mouth, touching them absentmindedly; they had essentially kissed indirectly. Now her mother was shoving a way too large object into her small mouth, her green hair swaying to and fro as her back and hips shook from one side to another as she got into what she was doing. 

Leaning forward, Nah once again started licking the phallic object, making sure to use her tongue where Nowi’s had been previously, taking in her taste as the tingly feeling evolved into strong desire. Her moans now came much more naturally, and from deeper down her throat, catching her mother’s attention.

“If you keep doing that, then I don’t know why you ever came to me for help!” She said merrily, lowering her head to lick around the same area as Nah, leaving the tip alone. “Mm…” 

Feeling Nowi’s shoulder brushing against her own, Nah glanced to the side to fully appreciate her mother’s body. Because she wore so little, it was immediately apparent to anyone that she was very fit, having a thin layer of muscles and a slim, toned belly that was the result of her constantly moving around and exercising. The stomach in particular was interesting to Nah, watching it flex, stretch and twist as she moved about, noticing that her mother was relatively tanned in comparison to herself. 

Underneath the two dragon scale straps, her small breasts seemed to move about freely. Their size was unremarkable, and Nah felt a twinge of pride when she mentally compared them with her own, but the way they moved was so appealing that it was hard not to watch.

Without really thinking about it, she moved her head slightly upwards, where Nowi was still having her fun, and their tongues collided, licking the same area. They both moaned, having abandoned the idea of talking as they were both getting each other worked up. Their tongues were now practically on top of each other, and finally, Nah couldn’t hold back any longer.

Letting go of the dildo, she pushed her mother down on top of the couch and dived straight for her mouth, lying on top of the slender body and feeling it rub against her own through her frilly, white dress. It was as if the air itself had become electrified, and Nah could no longer think further than satisfying her own needs.

It seemed as if Nowi was of the same mentality, continuing working her tongue, albeit in a different way, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. She simply lay there and let Nah shove her long tongue deep into her mouth and do as she pleased.

Nah distanced herself, took a few deep breaths, and then continued, their lips meeting once again. No words were exchanged, the only sounds needed were their moans and heavy breaths blending together into a sordid symphony.

The younger Manakete’s knee was conveniently placed between Nowi’s legs, right under her sex, and thus could feel her mother moving her hips up and down alongside it in order to increase her stimulation. She shivered as she thought she could feel the dampness between her legs, and as a result tore off the ribbon holding her scale top together, exposing the small, perky breasts. Without further ado, she grabbed ahold of one of them and squeezed it hard while she started kissing, licking and eventually sucking on the other as hard as she could, the taste better than anything she could’ve hoped for.

Listening intently, she made mental notes of every gasp, every moan, every twitch and every expression she could see or hear, drinking in the experience of what a woman drowning in pleasure sounded like. There seemed to have occurred a subtle shift from the beginning of their session; at first, Nowi had seemed casual, thinking this was just a fun experience that would be very shortlived. Now, however, it was clear that she was enjoying herself more than she had thought she would, surprised by Nah’s forceful approach, yet welcoming it with open arms. 

Nowi’s lithe arms flailed about as her daughter sucked and kneaded her breasts until they grabbed ahold of the younger girl’s head, pushing it down. She grinded against the knee with her lips sucked in, squelching her high-pitched voice as she delighted in the small waves of pleasure that came from what little she could do in her current position. 

Reminded of the pussy hiding beneath those tiny, pink pants, Nah skillfully unbuttoned the garb and ripped them off Nowi’s legs, baring the small pussy and impressively shaped rear. For completion’s sake, she also undid her mother’s cape fastener, freeing her from the purple garb. 

Nowi was now completely naked, her small body Nah’s to gaze upon as she wished. The slightly tanned skin was red in places, and her chest rose and fell quickly. Most appealingly, however, was her toned legs, spread out to give her daughter full access to her already wet entrance.

Their eyes met for a brief second. Nah registered that Nowi gave a discreet nod, tightening her fists under her head as she braced for what was to come. The younger girl, driven entirely by lust at this point, being of the same state of mind that had almost consumed her yesterday, shoved in two fingers into the wet passage, forceful but not uncareful, immediately burying her digits so deep that her knuckles rubbed against the moist outer lips.

Body tensing up, Nowi released a loud scream that reverberated through the entire house, possibly reaching even outside of it, though no one was close enough to hear it. Reflexively, she raised her back in a half-sitting position, her face contorted as she watched her daughter’s fingers pumping in and out as deep as they possibly could.

However, Nah didn’t appreciate her mother sitting up. With her free hand, she inserted two fingers into the older Manakete’s mouth as she pushed her down back onto the sofa, allowing her to suck on them as her other digits did their work. 

Pinned down, Nowi could do nothing but let herself be pleased and suck borderline desperately on the fingers that were stuck down just a bit too far down her mouth, her body shaking as it was being ravaged by pleasure. A few moans died down and were replaced by gagging sounds as Nah’s fingering continued, a slick, wet sound accompanying the motions, becoming more frequent and louder as time went on.

Twisting and turning, Nah could see that the older Manakete was close to the edge already, her legs twitching and her arms flailing as her lewd moans grew more desperate. Withdrawing her hand from Nowi’s mouth, the younger Shepherd kept pumping her fingers – now up to three digits – into the tight passage while simultaneously stroking her clitoris. This caused her mother to scream in delight as she came hard, bucking her hips as she remained in a state of ecstacy for a long time.

It was so obvious, Nah thought. All of her fantasies, all of her inexperience, all of her curiosities could be sated and tested with her mother! Watching the equally short woman get consumed by pleasure drove her wild, and all of the things she wanted to write, do with Robin or have him do to her started to form an almost tangible image in her mind. Now, however, all that mattered was finding a release for the mind-numbing desire within her, and to fuck her mother until she passed out.

Nowi was half-sitting again, panting heavily. “Hah…hah…a-amazing…I don’t think I’ve ever had an orgasm like that…” 

She didn’t get a reply as Nah pulled off her entire dress, including her cape, over her head and threw it onto a nearby chair, only keeping her pink, thigh high socks on. She could tell that her mother was surprised by her big breasts, but before she could comment on them, Nah pushed her down again. Landing on her back, Nowi let out a confused grunt as the younger Manakete positioned herself on top of the older one’s face, gasping as her sensitive pussy finally got a chance to rub against something. A few muffled sounds could be heard as Nowi’s hands found their way onto Nah’s hips and ass, but as soon as she bent down to use her long tongue to keep pleasuring her mother, the action was reciprocated.

It tasted salty and sweet, and Nah could tell from her mother’s muffled moans that she was enjoying it like there was no tomorrow. Her tongues slid through the narrow passage and brushed against the wet, silken walls, causing Nowi’s legs to spasm on occasion.

However, it was almost impossible for Nah to maintain her concentration as she herself was being pleasured. A cold yet simultaneously warm feeling spread from across her pussy, tension building between her legs and in her chest. Her skin felt like it had became hypersensitive, even her own braids brushing against her warm cheeks felt like an erotic stroke aimed at getting her off. Her thin stomach rubbed against Nowi’s more toned one, grinding together as her breasts brushed against her mother’s hips.

Unable to keep licking at the present, she sat up, pulled her mother’s hair upwards and pushed her own body down as hard as she could, forcing the older woman to reach even deeper inside of her. With her free hand, she massaged her tits as the increase in pleasure clouded her mind further, forgetting even what she was doing and why; all that mattered was this moment. 

Realizing that she couldn’t be too selfish, Nah bent down again and resumed licking, still inexperienced but taking the moans as a confirmation that she was doing something right. In her sensitive state, she knew her mother couldn’t last much longer, and Nah herself had held off for so long that it felt like a breeze could set her off.

Nowi’s tongue felt amazing inside of her, not giving her the same stimulation as Robin’s huge cock had, but it was a different kind of sensation that was almost just as good, and the unorthodox nature behind it had a mental effect that kept driving her. Nah firmly grasped her mother’s shapely thighs, her nails digging into the skin as a wave of pleasure coursed through her, almost causing her to cum as it felt as though her breasts had been set ablaze from within.

Repaying the deed, Nah made a few circling motions as deep in as she could, and she felt Nowi’s hands clench her rear even harder. The taste and her mother’s grip and tongue soon proved to be too much for her, and the younger Manakete came, feeling an immense relief and satisfaction as her juices spread out across Nowi’s face and into her mouth. 

The older Manakete came around the same time, sensitive since her last climax and seeing no need to hold back now that her daughter had come as well. She let out yet another scream that was muffled by Nah’s body, and she felt the nectar that had entered her mouth trickle down her throat.

Nah, however, was not done yet. Jumping off of her mother’s sweaty, now temporarily reddish body, she grabbed ahold of the enormous dildo they had used previously and unceremoniously shoved a large part of it inside the oversensitive, dripping cunt. 

“HYAAA?! AAAH!? KYAAAA!” Nowi roared in surprise and pure bliss, grabbing ahold of the cushsions as her eyes rolled back into her head. Her body rocked to Nah’s powerful thrusts, and the younger girl could see how every muscle tensed up as she went along. 

It was clear that it would be impossible to insert the whole thing, but Nah made upp for it by working hard, fast and skillfully, twisting her wrist a little to make use of the small nubs sticking out alongside the length, providing an extra level of pleasure and finesse. It seemed to work, as Nowi curled her toes, stuck out her tongue and arched her head and neck upwards, pushing up her slender figure. Her entire, flexed stomach was reddened and covered in droplets that made their way through the lines of her abs, and Nah had to marvel at how fit her mother looked.

Breathing heavily, her voice thick and distant, the older Manakete managed to say, “Nah…Nah! I-I’m going crazy! Haaah, haaah! I-I’m losing my mind! I-I’m going to cum again!” 

Nah grinned, licking her teeth as the almost desperate voice made her use her free hand to touch herself between her legs, taking no small delight in the pleading voice. “Do it!” She said, not even recognizing her own voice; it sounded husky and commanding. “Cum for me!” 

Summoning the last of her strength in the arm she used to plow her mother, Nah increased the tempo as much as she could, using her other hand to reach even deeper inside herself, feeling the heat and arousal consuming her. 

“HGNHAAA! UGHAAA! C-CUMMING! MY DAUGHTER’S MAKING ME CUM!” Nowi screamed, her body spasming for a third time in a now familiar pattern as yet another orgasm ravaged her body. Her eyes were still not focused, and strange noises and movements accompanied her moment of bliss before she finally fell down in the sofa, head tilted to the side as she stared out into nothingness.

Withdrawing the dildo, Nah kept fingering herself as she licked the tip, taking in the smell and scent of it as she stared at her mother lying in front of her, barely conscious. She laughed for herself as she sought her own release, the tension between her legs becoming borderline unbearable.

She used the dildo to poke at the other Manakete, rubbing the soft material against the warm skin, getting it wet and sticky with her own juices mixed with her daughter’s saliva. Poking the small breasts a bit, Nowi let out a few, quiet grunts, touching the area where the phallic object had been as if by reflex rather than a conscious effort, arms moving slowly and haphazardly.

Feeling she was on the verge of cumming, Nah let go of the the dildo, jumped up on top of the older woman’s body and kept touching herself there, using one hand to reach as deep into herself as she could while the other one clenched her own, big breasts. Her chest was hot and sensitive; how could she have ignored this area for so long?! She bit her lip as she realized she’d have plenty of time to explore that later, what mattered now was that she finally reached her second orgasm.

“N-Nah…” Nowi muttered, looking up as her daughter was rocking back and forth on top of her.

Whatever her mother had wanted to say was drowned out by the the tension finally releasing as Nah let out a loud scream of her own, bending slightly backwards as she straightened out her back, feeling her wet juices spilling out over Nowi’s stomach. All that arousal, all that fire, the knowledge of what she was doing was unorthodox, all of it culminated into a blistering climax that wiped away all other thoughts and emotions.

She fell down on top of her mother, planting her breasts over the older Manakete’s face, their hot bodies colliding once more as she fell the strength leave her body. Yesterday she had been able to go on for longer, but she reasoned she was most likely still tired from having been fucked for hours on end.

Taking in the scent of Nowi’s still fragrant hair, she tried gathering her thoughts, but was interrupted by her mother’s muffled voice, trying to speak through the big mounds which were nearly suffocating her. Before she could lift herself up, however, she could feel Nowi starting to kiss and lick her breasts, causing her to shiver.

Nah rolled to the side, positioning herself tightly between Nowi’s body and the back cushions of the sofa, looking into her exhausted mother’s purple eyes. For a while they didn’t say anything, not even as their widely differently sized breasts rubbed against each other, their nipples still hard.

Now that the worst of her arousal had faded, the reality of what had just happened hit Nah, eyes widening in realization. She was lying next to her naked mother! What’s more, they had had sex! While Robin had told her that wasn’t particularly unusual in his harem, she felt strange having approached this so flippantly.

However, as if she could read her mind, Nowi kissed her daughter, laughing tiredly as she pressed herself closer, her small breasts all but disappearing into Nah’s. “That was fun! Don’t worry about the little details; the important thing is that it felt good, right?”

Not really knowing how to answer that, Nah clicked her tongue. “A-Are you sure? What we did cannot exactly be undone…what would Father say?!”

“Pshaw!” Nowi said, stroking Nah’s hair soothingly. “You know Henry; he wouldn’t care. Heck, his loose morals are probably why you jumped me like that in the first place!” 

Frowning, Nah said, “What?! You jumped me just as much!”

“And that’s why I spent the entire time on my back being pushed down by you, right?” Nowi said, clearly amused. 

“And who was it who brought the gigantic dildo?” 

“Oh yeah!” She laughed, looking at the discarded object. “You knew how to use that like a pro!” 

Feeling her cheeks grow warm, Nah sputtered, “B-Beginner’s luck, I’ve never used one of those in my life!”

Nodding with a knowing look in her eye, Nowi merely said, “Uh-huh” before bringing her small hands down to her daughter’s chest. “Wowzers, I didn’t know you had big knockers!” She started kneading the mounds and pinching their nipples, tugging at them playfully. 

“A-Ah! Ahn!” Nah couldn’t stop herself from letting out a moan, the tits hypersensitive now due to the two orgasms she had just experienced. She bumped the back of her head into the back cushions of the sofa twice, not having enough space to properly move about.

This reaction seemed to amuse Nowi further, whose normal, bubbly energy was already starting to return. “Hey, no fair, my own boobs aren’t that sensitive! What happens if I do this…” She started rolling one of Nah’s nipples between her fingers fairly hard, bordering on twisting them, while she flicked the other one over and over again.

Nah felt the strength leave her body as all she could think about was how good it felt to get her tits massaged and teased. She hadn’t had time to mentally prepare for something like this, having thought they were both spent, but she should’ve known better than to underestimate her mother’s neverending supply of energy. When she stuck out her long tongue reflexively, Nowi wasted no time diving for it, sucking it without ever letting up her rough treatment of Nah’s chest.

“Mmpf!? Haaah!” Nah could do nothing but lie there and enjoy what was happening, feeling the pressure build up in her chest again, the sweet smell of all of the various scents blended together and served as an aphrodisiac.

Even after a few minutes of non-stop breast-fondling, Nowi showed no signs of letting up, seemingly fascinated by the large breasts. She massaged, kneaded, kissed, scratched, licked and pinched every area she could reach, still lying side by side to her daughter.

Nah’s vision went blurry, weakly holding onto her mother’s side. “M-Mother…” She breathed, unsure of what she wanted to convey; she couldn’t focus long enough to form coherent sentences.

“It’s okay, sweetie, you can cum whenever you want; I’m one up, after all!” She laughed merrily as leaned down to kiss the objects of her attention. “Man, these are just the best! So big and soft!” 

As if something had snapped, Nah felt the tension and heat in her chest dissipate as thin, white streams poured out of her nipples, splatting across Nowi’s face and body. The newfound sensation caught her completely off-guard, giving her a release she hadn’t thought possible. This was enough to make her cum for a third time, whining loudly as she reached her peak, letting out more milk than before as if to emphazise her orgasm. 

“Kyaaah! Aaah! M-My breasts! They feel so gooood!” She screamed at first, then lowered her voice to barely more than a whisper as Nowi kept clenching her breasts, deliberately squeezing out more white liquid across her face. 

Nowi licked her lips and cheeks with her long tongue, tasting the milk with fascination. “Wow, that was so cool, Nah! And delicious!” She said, smacking her lips contently, finally letting go of her daughter’s considerable bust. “I’m jealous! I’ve heard of Manaketes being able to do that but it’s never happened to me.” She sighed, looking down at her small, sticky chest, giving her breasts a half-hearted slap with one hand. “It looked like it felt so good, too!”

Still recovering from her climax, Nah nodded and said tiredly, “It…it really did.” 

Sweaty, exhausted and naked, they remained lying side by side, looking into each other’s eyes and caressing each other’s bodies. They occasionally leaned in for a hot, sloppy kiss, but it never escalated, as both parties were spent. Nah placed a curious hand on her mother’s taut rear, massaging it gently as Nowi played with the younger Manaketes nipples again, giggling as a few drops of milk came out and trickled down her mounds. 

A long time passed without them saying a word, simply enjoying being in the other’s presence. Nah foud herself too tired to wonder about how this would change their relationship, thinking instead that, as Nowi had put it, what was important was that they had had fun and made each other feel good. With that in mind, she pushed herself closer, their stomachs once again rubbing together, and she intertwined their legs as she got more comfortable.

The rain was starting to let up, and a few rays of sunshine penetrated the thick clouds. Nah felt almost sleepy as she lay there, safe and warm, and it was possible she would have fallen asleep had her mother not broken the silence.

“So, did you learn what you came here for?” She asked amusedly, gently stroking Nah’s light green hair. 

“I think so…I’ve got a lot of ideas for both Robin and my own stories now.” She said earnestly, enjoying the older Manakete’s soothing touches. “Thank you for the help.”

She laughed, kissing her on the mouth. “What are mothers for? I just hope I didn’t make Robin seem boring by comparison!”

Scoffing, Nah shook her head. “Mother, you have no idea how good he made me feel – yes, you too, especially towards the end, but Robin was just…gods, how do you even describe it?”

“Hmm~…” Nowi hummed thoughtfully, not having taken any offence at her daughter’s words. “Interesting, very interesting…” 

“Mother?” 

“Oh, nothing, nothing at all~!” She said sweetly, distracting her daughter by once again pinching her pink nipples, though with less force this time. “Now, why don’t we go clean up and go get something to eat? I’m starvin’!” 

Practically flying off the sofa and forcing Nah to wake up from her drowsiness, Nowi strutted to the bathroom, her long, wild hair swaying and her ass looking so tantalizing that the younger Manakete couldn’t possibly say no to her mother’s plan for the day. After all, any self-respecting author must do proper research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a month? What is this, 2016? 
> 
> Between the last chapter and this one I had a bit of spare time to kill. I must admit I'm not too proud of this chapter, and I feel the "porn logic" here is a bit too strong even for this story, but since I believe at least some people will enjoy it, I felt like I should publish it. At the end of the day it is - and was always meant to be - a filler chapter, so maybe my standards were a bit more relaxed for this one.
> 
> I'll be more busy again in the near future now, so I won't be able to update as quickly as I have recently. Of course, you know me, and you know I can't stay away from writing this for too long. In fact, I've got a good idea of what I want to write for the next chapter. To give you a little hint as to what it'll be about, I'll just give you a key word: roleplaying.
> 
> In case you missed it, I started another story based on Fire Emblem Heroes, which I think had a rather good first chapter. You can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932608/chapters/26971560
> 
> As always, please leave a kudos and a comment. What did you think of this chapter? What or who do you want to see next? Comments are what keep me inspired and motivated!


	20. Disciplinary Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features incest and some light domination elements (though like in all of my stories it's always 100% consensual). If this is not your cup of tea, you may want to skip this chapter after you've read the notes at the end.

It had been a difficult day for Robin to concentrate on work. While discussing important matters with Chrom, a very scared-looking messenger had delivered a letter from Tharja, apologizing profusely for intruding while saying something about not having a choice in the matter. Not only had Robin been interrupted and Chrom forced to send the poor messenger to Lissa before telling him to take the rest of the day off, the letter’s contents had been cryptic yet enticing, having haunted him for the remainder of the day. 

In her normal, elegant handwriting, Tharja had merely written that she had planned something special, and that she and him had a ‘disciplinary issue to resolve’ at her house once he was done for the day. He had no idea what that meant, but seeing as this was Tharja who had written the letter, he assumed it was something good; if she had been displeased with something, she would’ve let him know in a much more direct way. 

So, when he had finished his workload for the day, he quickly left his office and headed straight for Tharja’s house in Ylisstol. The last time he visited Tharja’s house was a couple of days ago when he had fucked Noire all night in part thanks to a curse that had rendered him immune to cumming. He had been unable to get off as, in her bliss, she had forgotten to remove it, and by the end of the night she had been little more than a giggling, panting, moaning wreck before she had passed out. Thankfully, shortly after that, Tiki had stepped in to take care of him and finally give him release as the curse had faded.

The building was just as out of character for her as he remembered. Its pleasant, red color with white trims and black roof looked like every other idyllic Ylissean house, something that clashed with Tharja’s personality and preferences, with the icing on the cake being the doormat wishing her guests welcome. Of course, he was well aware that Noire was the one primarily in charge of the household, being the diligent hard worker that she was, which guaranteed that some of Tharja’s weirdness was restricted only to her own quarters.

The evening sun shone on the door as he knocked, excited at the idea of being surprised by Tharja. When they had been together during their adventure years, she had consistently managed to catch him off guard, so often in fact that he knew better than to try and predict what she would do next. He only knew for sure that he was in for a treat.

After a moment, the door was opened, and Robin was quickly pulled inside as the door was locked behind him. A bit surprised by the rough welcome, he prepared a witty retort, but his words died in his throat as he turned around to get a good look at Tharja. Her long, black hair was styled like she normally preferred to have it, hanging long and straight with two partial pigtails to the sides and a perfectly even fringe that could, at the right angle, cover her eyes. However, what was unusual was her outfit; she was wearing a pair of glasses with thick, black frames, a professional-looking, black blouse with two buttons undone, giving him a generous glimpse of her cleavage. In addition to this, she had a matching, tight skirt and dark stockings that would give off the impression of professionalism had it not been for her open blouse.

She smirked at his reaction, then bowed before he could say anything. “Thank you very much for coming on such a short notice, Headmaster.”

Headmaster?

“We’ve had a…problematic issue with one of our star pupils. Indeed, our institution’s reputation could suffer should this be brought to light, and thus I believe I needed to involve you personally; your wisdom is needed.” She continued, adjusting her glasses with one hand. 

Thinking he understood where this was going, Robin decided to play along. He rubbed his chin and nodded gravely, meeting the black-haired woman’s eyes. “If the matter is as serious as you say it is, you did well to bring it to my attention. Now then, Tharja, please explain the details of what has happened. Is the student here?” 

Unable to hide her glee that he was aleady playing along, she nodded. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Then please bring her here.”

Turning around, she motioned for him to enter the house proper. He did as he was told after hanging up his robe, then followed the sorceress into the living room. The room was clean and neat, with every nook and cranny showing some manner of Noire’s influence. Ripe apples were placed on a bowl near the couch, the bookshelves were meticulously organized, and many other small details contributed to a very homely feeling that would normally put him at ease and feel welcome.

He also noticed that the drapes had been already been closed in spite of the evening sun still shining.

“Noire, you may enter.” Tharja half-shouted, holding her hands together in a relaxed yet professional pose. 

The door to Noire’s room opened, and the young woman entered the living room slightly nervously. Whether or not that depended on the role she was playing or not was not evident. 

Upon seeing her, Robin unconsciously opened his mouth, inhaling sharply as he took in what she was wearing. Her normal headband with a feather was gone, replaced instead with a white flower accessory that stood in stark contrast to her midnight black hair. More noteworthy, however, was the school uniform she wore. While she had regular, white, thigh-high socks and a dark blue skirt with a checkered pattern that looked like they fit her perfectly, she was also wearing a white, button-up shirt which looked like it was about to burst. The shirt’s short sleeves were somewhat loose, yet the top buttons looked like they could fly off at any moment, suffering from the constant strain of trying to hold back Noire’s gigantic breasts. Even though the white garb was probably a size bigger than a regular girl of Noire’s build would need, her chest made it look comically small, even making it so that a thin line of her lithe stomach was visible. Robin hadn’t even noticed the fact that she had a short, dark blue tie until she started to nervously play with it, her dark green eyes avoiding their gazes.

Clearing his throat, needing at least a few seconds to process what was happening, Robin made a mental note of thanking Tharja for being too good to him once this was over. As they waited for him to say something, he could feel his body immediately reacting at the shy Noire dressed in one of his absolute favorite oufits. 

“Ah, Noire.” He said, his voice surprisingly steady. “It disappoints me that you of all people is the reason for this incident.” 

“Y-Yes, Sir…” She mumbled, squirming in place under his eyes. “I-I’m sorry.” 

Shaking his head, he crossed his arms. “I have yet to be brought up to speed; why don’t we have Tharja explain the matter, and then you can give us your take on what has happened. Does that sound good?” 

She sucked in her lips and nodded, still not looking at either of them. 

“Very well.” Tharja said, crossing her arms under her chest, making it even harder to avoid the fact that her breasts were also huge. Like mother, like daughter. “Little Noire here was found…de-stressing herself in the locker room that is used before and after physical excersises. Many students use it daily, yet she thought it would be a good place to do something so private. If any of students’ parents knew about this, we would be in serious danger of losing a good portion of our best and brightest.” 

Sighing, Robin turned to look at Noire again. “This is indeed serious. Do you have anything to say in your defense?” 

“I-I…” She met their eyes, closing her hands in front of her chest. ”I’m one of the best students at this institution! A minor slip-up such as this should b-be excused!” She said, her voice shaking slightly. 

Tharja merely tsked. “But my dear, I haven’t even told the headmaster about what you used for…inspiration.” 

Turning pale, Noire merely whispered, “P-Please, no…” 

Walking over to the couch, Tharja bent down slowly to make sure they were both given plenty of time to admire her shapely rear pressing against the tight skirt, the bottom part of her ass just barely visible. She eventually picked up a book and handed it to Robin. 

The Adventures of Roberto the Steed. Of course.

“An erotic book with a protagonist made in your likeness, Sir.” Tharja said, looking at Noire. “This little floozy seems to be smitten with you.” 

Pretending he had never seen the book before, the tactician put it on one of the nearby bookshelves and made a skeptical grimace. “I see.”

“H-He just happens to look the same!” Noire said meekly. “I don’t understand why my private life is of such importance!”

“This ceased to be about your private life when you debased yourself on school grounds, young lady.” Robin explained calmly. “We need to think of a suitable punishment for you, while simultaneously making sure this never happens again.”

“Sir, we could simply expel her.” Tharja suggested, turning to look at the wayward student in contempt. “There really is no place here for a whore.”

Noire took a careful step forward. “Please don’t, Sir!” She pleaded, staring at him with teary eyes. “My family would disown me, and my future career would be ruined!” She leaned forward, and Robin could almost hear the buttons responsible for keeping her massive breasts covered cry out in agony.

Looking between the two women, he brought his hand to his chin and scratched it thoughtfully. “No, we can’t merely expel a young woman for one mistake, especially not one of our star pupils.” He said slowly, watching as Noire sighed in relief. He then turned to Tharja, who looked at him in disapproval. “However, like I just said, we need to take preventive action to make sure this doesn’t happen again, as well as deliver adequate punishment.” 

Walking up to Noire, struggling to look her in the eye and keep his cool, he said, “Lift your arms above your head.”

She did as she was told, a look of confusion evident on her gaunt face. Once her thin arms were held in the requested position, Robin cast a spell that tied her wrists in green, ethereal chains and connected them to the ceiling, hoisting her up in the air. She let out a surprised yelp and flailed her legs around, but the whitehaired man cast the same spell on her ankles, spreading her legs and fastening them to the floor. She twisted her body in frustration but soon realized the chains were there to stay; she was hanging like a prized trophy in front of them, defenseless and at the mercy of their greedy eyes. 

Smiling wickedly in approval, Tharja approached her student. “I’m going to enjoy seeing little miss perfect here get the punishment she deserves and brought down a peg.” She said in a low, threatening tone. “What will you do to her, Sir?”

Robin walkd up to the sadistic teacher and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m not going to do anything; she’s your responsibility. I’m simply going to instruct you.” He explained, walking behind Noire and touching the exposed part of her back that came from her shirt having ridden up. “You’re going to discipline her, and I’m going to watch.”

Noire shivered and let out a thick gasp, almost breaking character; he knew how much she loved doing this with him, but her reactions were always amusing and appealing. He lowered his hand, felt the silken skin of her thighs and the fine fabric of whatever panties she was wearing. He grabbed ahold of her ass and squeezed, causing the student to let out an ‘eek’ and fight against the chains, once again back in character. 

Watching his teasing of the tied up girl, Tharja once again smiled gleefully. “You wish is my command.” As Robin backed away from Noire and seated himself in the armchair that gave him a perfect view of the two women, Tharja positioned herself close to the younger girl. “Awaiting your orders, Sir.” Her voice was low, yet brimming with a dark excitement befitting of Tharja. The sharp, violet eyes seemed to have a hard time settling down on which part of Noire to look at, and she twirled her long, black hair around her finger. 

“W-Wait, what kind of punishment is this?!” Noire asked, staring at her teacher who was looking a tad too pleased with the situation. 

Ignoring her, Robin said, “Tharja, you may begin by making our renegade student here a bit more…comfortable.”

“Wh-What does he mean by…oh…ooh…” Noire’s frightened voice died down and turned into controlled, measured breathing as Tharja’s slender hands began exploring the younger woman’s body. She traced the already exposed part of her stomach with the tip of her fingers, then slowly inserted them beneath the shirt, caressing her thin sides expertly. It didn’t take long until Tharja began tugging at the hem of Noire’s skirt or playfully danced with her fingers on her hips. 

The professor showed an unexpected level of care while feeling her student up, showing that she obeyed Robin’s command to the letter. Of course, while she was doing this, she was also slowly shifting her weight from one leg to the other while bending forward, which gave the tactician a good view of her sizable rear waving back and forth underneath the tight, black skirt, the bottom part of which was just barely visible.

After a few minutes of touching and teasing, when it seemed like Noire was suitably turned on, Robin told Tharja to spice things up a bit, she bent down, rolled up the younger girl’s shirt and began kissing the scrawny stomach, making sure to make as much noise as possible. 

“Hngh…” Noire sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. “This…this is…”

“Your punishment.” Robin filled in as Tharja continued her assault of kisses, using her tongue to tease and tickle. “While you are a good student, you have also proven to be a little slut, as such a fitting punishment is that you become our plaything for a while. Not to mention we need to keep your filthy urges in check for the forseeable future, so you don’t go around debasing yourself again on the school grounds.” 

She leaned her neck backwards and suffocated a moan as Tharja’s long nails gently scratched her from the lower ribs down to just above her sex. “I-I’m not a slut…”

“Oh? Then why did you touch yourself while thinking of me at school? You couldn’t even wait until you got home, and now you’re getting off just from being touched in front of two people.” He shook his head and tsked. “It’s a good thing we’re here to set you straight.” 

Having listened in on the conversation, Tharja stopped her kissing, a single strand of saliva connecting her mouth to the flat stomach she had been showering with attention. She smirked as she walked behind Noire and grabbed ahold of her sides, leaning in close to push her own, huge breasts against her back. “If you’re not a slut, then why don’t we have a look at your panties? I’ll even let you leave right now if they’re unremarkable and plain.” 

The student swallowed, trying to get out of her teacher’s grip while simultaneously turning her neck in a desperate attempt to look at her. “W-Wait…” 

Tharja didn’t hesitate, but unbuttoned it in the front and then ripped it off, exposing the younger girl’s smallclothes, hips, and even more of her long legs. Her panties were black, yet had two adorable ribbons to the sides that held them together. Robin recognized them, as gladly wore them whenever she wanted to put on a show, which almost caused him to laugh; this was her biggest show yet, after all.

Hanging her head in defeat and looking to the side in shame, Noire didn’t say anything as Tharja tugged at the fine cloth. “Well, it looks like you won’t be heading home anytime soon. What a surprise.” 

Laughing at the comment, Robin shook his head. “Tharja, you’re free to teach her a proper lesson; that’s your job, after all.”

“Yes, Sir!” She replied gleefully, delivering a harsh blow to the semi-exposed rear.

“Kyaaah?!” Noire let out a surprised scream, not having expected something to happen so soon. In her defenseless state, she was unable to see what was happening behind her, and could only look at Robin’s haughty smirk as he sat thoroughly amused in the comfort of the armchair.

“My, what a cute little scream, though not as cute as your butt.” Tharja cooed, squeezing the current object of her attention hard, much to Noire’s dismay. “I almost expected you to have a gigantic ass to match your cow udder-like breasts, but it’s adorable instead; not small, not big, yet perfectly round.” 

“S-Stop…”

“Why would I? Hmm, maybe the question is: do you really mean that?” Tharja, still standing behind Noire, snaked her arm between the younger girl’s legs and rubbed her knuckles against her sex, causing her to rustle the chains reflexively. “Such a reaction from just touching it! Oh, dear, it seems like you’re already soaking wet even though we’ve just begun. I thought you said you weren’t a slut, you little liar.”

Panting while visibly resisting the urge to rock against the older woman’s hand, Noire remained quiet. Her breathing had intensified and her limbs shivered whenever Tharja touched her. Robin could understand why, as there were few people who could work her hands as well as Tharja. 

Leaning against Noire’s back, the professor once again pushed her tits against her, taking her time to really get comfortable while continuing to drive Noire further and further. She breathed in the younger woman’s fresh scent of newly cut grass and the outdoors, then let two fingers rub against her pussy on the outside of her panties, chuckling dryly as the student tensed up and contorted her face as she struggled to keep down her moans.

Robin took a deep breath and tried keeping his composure, though it was an incredible challenge. Two of the most beautiful women he knew were putting on a show for him; the very thought was almost enough to make him hard these days. His cock was throbbing and twitching in approval as he changed his position to get more comfortable, watching Tharja having the time of her life as Noire’s breathing intensified, her shirt looking like a dam about to burst, which gave him an idea.

“Tharja, unbutton the lower buttons of her shirt.” He commanded, feeling a thrill rush through him as he ordered her around and saw Noire’s panicked expression – that girl was a surprisingly good actress, especially when compared to his daughter. 

“Yes, Sir.” She purred, still pushing herself against Noire as she unbuttoned three buttons, leaving only the two trying to contain her bust, the size of which was even more striking now that her belly was visible.

Knowing what Robin wanted to see, Tharja grabbed ahold of Noire’s hair none-too-gently and pulled the younger girl backwards. While letting out a surprised cry and trying to struggle against the iron grip, her back was arched backwards until the shirt finally couldn’t take it anymore; the two remaining buttons flew across the room and landed somewhere with a light sound. The white, half-open shirt was now all that covered the gigantic globes, the short, blue tie doing nothing for her modesty as it found its way between her tits and all but disappeared.

“Kyaaa! D-Don’t look!” Noire said, twisting her body yet only making it worse, guaranteeing that the shirt ended up in a position that finally exposed her chest fully, heavily bobbing from side to side.

There was a moment of silence as Tharja and Robin briefly forgot what they were doing, marveling instead at the sheer size of Noire’s bust as though it was one of nature’s wonders. A genuine blush appeared on the young girl’s face as she realized the effect her exposed body had on the other two, normally being very self-conscious even if she had improved considerably since the war, especially when with Robin. She often avoided clothing that showed off cleavage, and she had mentioned in passing how she normally had to sew her own bras and tops as her unusually proportioned body made it difficult for her to find garments that fit her. 

Robin had always been mesmerized by Noire’s beauty, her shy smile whenever she received any shred of praise, her pitch black hair and dark green eyes that reminded him of a late winter night. However, in the more forbidden recesses of his mind, he had long fantasized about her breasts even before they began sleeping together. The long days of studying magic with her had been fun and rewarding, but also incredibly difficult, as she had often worn her archer outfit which made no secret of just how busty she was.

Now, seeing her hanging in front of him at his and Tharja’s mercy, her lithe, half-naked body and bare tits theirs to do with as they wished, almost made him want to pinch himself to make sure this wasn’t a dream. 

Breaking out of their shared trance, Tharja soon got back into her role, grabbing ahold of the gigantic mounds from behind and weighing them in her palms. “Goodness, you weren’t even wearing a bra! Have you truly no shame at all?” 

“I-I can’t find any that fit…” Noire mumbled awkwardly, which held true both in their game and in real life. 

Tharja laughed, positioning herself in front of her yet standing to the side so that Robin could still see everything. She latched onto the breasts again, harder this time, and started tugging at them. “And my students think I’ve got big tits…” She muttered. “Yet here is their peer, lewdly flashing her fat udders for the headmaster! I bet you want everyone to know that you’ve got huge boobs, which is why you’re not even wearing a bra. Is that it?” 

“N-No! I’m not a lascivious girl!” She protested. “If you’d only listen to– iiiiyaaaaa!” 

Delivering to harsh slaps to the sides of Noire’s breasts, Tharja sent the two orbs bouncing into each other, faintly red marks appearing immediately after the blows. “I don’t need to listen to the words of a skank! If it weren’t for the headmaster I would’ve sent you home by now!” 

Robin caught a glimpse of Noire smiling widely for a brief second before she returned to character, almost breaking out of her role due her love for this sort of punishment. He chuckled to himself and stood up, wordlessly slapping her right breast which prompted Tharja follow suit on the left. 

“Eeek!” She writhed her body, tensing it reflexively while simultaneously shaking her bust enticingly. 

As Tharja used both hands to harshly knead the breast on ‘her’ side, Robin reached into her cleavage and grabbed ahold of her tie, debating on whether or not he should remove it. Choosing to let her keep it for now, he walked behind her and placed his hands on her hips under her panties, pushing his cock against her ass as he did so. 

She let out a moan dripping in arousal, trying to push against the thick, hard rod the best she could as she was being pleasured on two fronts. 

“Oh? Looks like you’re finally accepting your place here.” Robin said haughtily, pushing against her harder, pulling down her panties just a centimeter or two. 

“Hah…th-that’s just because you two are being unfair…” She replied, her eyes closed and her voice low. 

Leaning into hear her, he whispered, “We can be far more unfair, you know. We’re just here to discipline you; we’re actually being merciful. But if you want us to play dirty…” He tugged at one of the ribbons of her panties which kept them attatched to her lower regions and undid them, pulling the exquisite garb off sideways and throwing it down on the ground.

“Eh?” 

Not wasting a second, Tharja immediately inserted two fingers into the wet, tight passage, her eyes locked onto Noire’s.

“NGHOOO! Haaah!” The student desperately flung her head backwards and tried pushing her body down against the digits slowly moving in and out of her. 

Choosing to join in on the fun himself, Robin grabbed used one hand to turn Noire’s head to the side, kissing her and thus silencing her loud cries, while he massaged one of her breasts with the other. The sweet, comforting and familiar taste, combined with her exposed situation, high-pitched moans and the sound of Tharja’s dry chuckles as she kept fingering her daughter all served to turn him on even more. There was a big difference between watching the fun and actually participating in it; the previous ‘show’, as it were, had definitely gotten him into the mood, and to get an outlet for all the build-up felt incredible.

It was hard to remember that they were still technically roleplaying; Robin wasn’t even sure if the roles still applied, but he most certainly didn’t want to ruin the moment by asking, and so kept quiet as he sucked on Noire’s quivering lower lip and flicking her erect nipple. Since he was still standing behind her, he had begun to absentmindedly rub his cock against her ass, effectively working on three fronts at once while Tharja took care of her dripping wet pussy. This stimulation seemed to be having a very direct impact on Noire, whose eyes had begun rolling back into her head as her voice had become unmistakenbly husky and strained as a result of being pleasured seemingly everywhere at once.

“Uhuuu…” She mewled distantly, her head hanging limply to the side once Robin released his grip on her and positioned himself in front of her right next to Tharja, who was still giving it her all, her entire hand coated in a light sheen that threatened to trickle down to her wrist. 

Robin watched in silence for a minute, watching the thin body shaking back and forth like a ragdoll, the heavy breasts following suit. Her shirt, now no longer having to conceal her chest, hung loosely, in stark contrast to before. The short tie was still tucked between her cleavage, and one of the white, thigh high socks looked like it was about to fall down to her calf. Her pale, now reddish thighs were wet from both sweat and her own juices, and they twitched frequently, showing that she was close to her limit. 

Meanwhile, Tharja was bent over in a seductive pose, staring hungrily at Noire without so much as blinking, her face stuck in the same expression for an extended period of time. Seeing mother and daughter next to each other like this made Robin realize just how similar they actually looked, having the exact same skin tone and hair color, though Tharja’s rear was bigger and her body looked overall healthier and more in shape compared to her scrawny daughter. In her current position, Robin could see the bottom of her ass again, and as she kept fingering Noire her breasts bobbed underneath her clothes, dressed far too professionally for the acts she was currently performing.

As Noire’s moans seemed to peak, Robin bent down and whispered softly into Tharja’s ear, “Finish her”. 

Grinning wickedly, the sorceress discreetly used her unoccupied hand and cast a few incantations, though what they entailed Robin didn’t know. Soon enough, Noire looked as though she had woken up from a trance, eyes wide as she looked down on the dark-haired woman who was still pleasuring her.

“Wh-What did you do? I thought y-your character wasn’t a mage!” She said lowly and unsurely, nervousness mixed with excitement over what was to come. 

Shrugging casually, the older woman casually replied, “Robin’s orders”. Then she added in a far more playfully sinister tone, “You better brace yourself.”

Noire’s face quickly turned red and her breathing heavier. She twisted her skinny body the best she could, struggling against the soft, green chains that magically kept her in the air. Even though Tharja wasn’t doing much at the moment, it looked as if the younger woman was having a harder time containing herself even more than before. 

“Nnhaaa…haaah…” She moaned meekly, her dark green eyes foggy and teary. “M-My body feels so warm...I-I...I need to cum! I need to cum!”

She began to desperately thrust her hips against Tharja’s fingers, but the latter merely removed them, placing the sticky hand on her daughter’s face and pressed their bodies together, their huge breasts colliding. The sorceress kissed the younger woman deeply, catching her off guard, though it didn’t take long for her to be won over. The wet noises echoed across the warm room, mixing together with Tharja’s dry, muffled chuckles and Noire’s whining noises. When they separated, a trail of saliva connected their tongues until the older woman licked her lips contently.

“You can cum…if you ask nicely.”

“Please let me cum…I-I need to cum! I need it!” 

“Hmm...but didn’t you put Robin in this situation before? Would it really be fair? Maybe I should just leave you hanging – both figuratively and literally?” 

Noire turned to look at Robin immediately, her eyes pleading. “R-Robin! I’m sorry I was such a naughty, selfish girl! I-If you let me cum, I will make it up to you, I swear it! I’ll be your personal little whore, just please let me cum!” 

Unsure of how much of this was part of Noire’s natural preferences, the curse and their previous roleplay, Robin nodded slowly with his eyes closed. “Good. I will allow it if you move into my house for a while.” 

“YES!” Noire shouted as soon as he had finished talking, sounding genuinely happy even in the midst of her arousal. “Y-Yes, I’ll do whatever you ask! I’ll give you a blowjob every morning as you wake up if you please, please just let me cum!” 

Satisfied with her answer, he said to Tharja, “You heard the girl. Give her what she wants.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Tharja said, cracking her knuckles, having no doubt expected how these events would play out. Shrouding her fingers in a light, purplish glow, she once again inserted them into her daughter’s tight cunt, yielding an immediate response that was beyond what Robin had expected. Noire’s shriek was positively deafening, her face immediately twisting into a crazed expression, her mouth open yet still looking like it was smiling, tears trickling down her eyes which looked like saucers in comparison to their usual size. Her entire body shook as if she had been hit by a thunder spell, but Robin could tell that she was definitely not in any form of pain; Tharja seemed intent on making sure she would drown in pleasure and nothing else.

“AAAHAAAAHAAA! I FINALLY GET TO CUM! CUM CUM CUM! MOTHER! ROBIN! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOUUU!” She screamed, leaning back as far as she could, stretching out her thin stomach and sticking out her breasts. A few seconds later, she froze up as she reached her climax, her voice almost causing Robin to cover his ears, but it soon died down again as she had to take a few deep breaths.

…Then Tharja kept going, once again licking her lips as the atmosphere in the room intoxicated her, the cries of her daughter visibly turning her on. 

“NGHAAA!? BUT I JUST CAME! M-MOTHEEER!” Noire’s voice was growing hoarse, but her wild expression remained as she instinctually grinded against her mother’s fingers to get as much pleasure out of the digits as she could. Seeing how she moved, Robin was afraid the chains would break, as the enchantment usually didn’t last that long, but as far as he could tell, there was no danger of that happening yet. 

Suddenly pulling out of the dripping pussy, Tharja positioned herself on her knees, grabbed ahold of her daughter’s hips and began licking the entrance, humming to herself as they could all but hear Noire’s sanity collapsing. 

“IYAAAAAAAAH! MOTHER’S TONGUE!? N-NO WAY! I-I’M ALREADY CUMMING AGAIN! I-I-I-IAAAAAAAAH!” 

Unlike the last orgasm that had sent her spasming, this one seemed to have flicked some sort of switch. Noire’s body went completely limp after only a few of Tharja’s licks, her eyes closed and her consciousness far out of their reach. 

Blinking twice, Tharja stood up wordlessly and dried her lips with two fingers, then scraped them against Noire’s stomach. Scoffing, though smirking proudly, she said, “I might have gone a tad overboard with that last curse…” 

“Er, is she alright?” Robin asked carefully, walking up to the young girl. He undid his spell and gently took her into his arms, carrying her over to the sofa and putting her down on her back, watching interestedly as her gigantic mounds rose and fell with every breath. Her clothes were soaked in sweat, and her white flower hair accessory hung loosely from having rocked her head so violently, but other than that she seemed happy and pleased, smiling even as she slept. 

“Hm? Oh, don’t worry about her, we’ve practiced this a few times, though without you we stuck with our roles until the end.” Tharja replied flippantly, wrapping her arm around Robin’s lower back. “We even had a safeword and everything, just in case any of us would get a smidge too ahead of ourselves, so don’t you worry; a lot of these ideas were hers, after all.” 

Chuckling, he snaked his arm around her shoulders. “She really does love this stuff, huh?”

“I’ll say. If I were to guess, she’d want things to go even further if she wasn’t afraid that it’d make you uncomfortable, but that’s for you two to discuss; just don’t worry about this being too much for her.” The sorceress explained, bending down to brush a few sweaty strands of hair out of her daughter’s eyes. 

Kissing Tharja on the top of her head, the tactician replied, “Thank you, Tharja. For everything today.” 

Laughing darkly, the Plegian looked at him with a glint in her violet eyes. “You’re welcome, though who said we were done here?” 

She undid the rest of her buttons of the black blouse, removed it and threw it backwards, the garb landing on top of Noire’s skinny legs. Her large, white bra was next, undoing it with a sly smile as she watched Robin suck in his lips in anticipation. Next were her black skirt and stockings, shaking her hips slowly from one side to the other as more and more of her pale, velvety skin was revealed with every second. Finally, she removed her small, white panties, turning around to throw them directly on top of Noire’s face, then she walked up to Robin and placed her arms on his chest, leaning against him with a purr. 

“You always did like to be clothed while I was naked. Judging by your stunned stare, I take it that is still the case.” She stated matter-of-factly, a hint of superiority in her tone. “Do my bare, big tits feel good against your clothed chest?” She asked seductively, remembering to also remove her glasses and throwing them carelessly in the sofa where the rest of her outfit was.

Inhaling sharply, he embraced her as he brought his lips to hers, one of his hands slowly dragging across her back up to the back of her head, his fingers intertwining with her black, silken hair. Tharja returned both the hug and the kiss, though she used her left palm to rub his erect length, keeping it on the outside of his clothes for now. 

When they broke off, their eyes remained locked, and Robin could feel her warm breath on his face. “They feel very good.” He finally answered, stating the obvious. “You spoil me.” 

Drawing circles with a finger on the exposed part of his chest, she feigned a sigh and said, “I know, you don’t know how good you have it.” 

“Truly, I would be lost without you.”

“Ah, now there’s what I wanted to hear.” She chuckled. “You may have your little harem of floozies, but they can’t compare to experience.” She declared, though she didn’t sound like she needed him to reply to that. She kissed him where she had previously played with her finger and looked up at him, pushing her chest harder against him. 

Shaking his head with a weak smile, he kissed her again. “Any way I can repay you for today?” 

“I’ve got a few ideas in mind, yes.” She said slowly, her teeth shining in the damp room. “I’m glad you saved all that excitement for me.” She said, patting his cock twice, her pale hand contrasting against his unremarkable, baggy pants. 

Guiding him to the armchair he had been sitting in while enjoying the show, she sat him down with a gentle push, then positioned herself in his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. She sat up straight, looking him in the eye as she stretched out her creamy white stomach, wafting her soft scent of fruity perfume. 

As always impressed by her beauty, Robin placed his hands on her hips and squeezed gently, the familiar shape feeling somehow comforting in his hands. Their long history together and the abrupt ending to their romantic relationship during the war felt simultaneously close and distant, almost as if they had just picked up where they had left off after some time spent apart. He softly kissed her between her huge breasts and smiled surreptitiously when he heard her let out a quiet, surprised gasp. 

“You are so beautiful.” He said, meeting her eyes again. 

She smiled – a genuine, warm smile that was so rare to see on her – and bent down and kissed him on the mouth, then on the cheek, rubbing their faces together in an uncommon display of what she would usually consider unbefitting of her. 

“Thank you.” She purred in his ear, the dry, sarcastic tone only barely present. “I only care about being beautiful in front of you; I’ll always be yours.” 

He placed a hand on her cheek and guided her mouth to his again, sealing their words with a kiss as though they had signed a contract together. Her warm tongue let itself be massaged by his, and as his hands reached further down her slender body, she sounded increasingly intrigued. 

Having had enough sentimentality for now, Tharja’s low, dry chuckling returned, and her regular smirk substituted the previous, radiant one. She embraced his head and pulled him towards herself, burying the whitehaired man’s face between her mounds, sighing contently when he started getting to work. She gently scratched his head, played with his hair and massaged his neck as he kissed every part of her that he could reach. Inhaling sharply, she strengthened her grip, her back tensing up as her increasing arousal made her already sensitive tits more susceptible to Robin’s tongue.

With a newfound eager, she let go of the tactician’s head and practically ripped his tank top off of him, diving straight for his chest as soon as she had released her grip on the garb. The muscular upper body proved irresistible for her, and she soon returned the favor of him having kissed her chest. 

Robin placed his arms on the armrests, not wanting to get in the way while she did her work, the lack of space making it hard to move much. He felt a shiver crawl up his spine as she stuck out her tongue and licked him from his stomach up to his collarbone, maintaining eye contact all the while, her violet eyes sparkling, playful and filled with desire. 

Feeling his cock twitching uncontrollably again, not having had any opportunity so far to find any release, he motioned for Tharja to stand up. When she did, he did the same and took her hand, walking her over to the sofa where Noire was still recuperating. Smiling, he stood behind her, unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off his legs, then began rubbing his cock against her big ass. 

Laughing darkly at the depravity of what Robin was suggesting, she leaned forward and grabbed ahold of the back cushions of the sofa, standing at an almost ninety degree angle and ready to be taken from behind by her lover. Of course, this also meant that her huge mounds were hanging only a few centimeter above her unconscious daughter’s face.

As Tharja shook her rear enticingly in front of him, beckoning him, he placed one hand on her side while guiding his thick cock into her pussy with the other, moaning immediately as the wet walls tightened around him; it was a wonder that he had been able to sit through the earlier spectacle without bursting. 

Knowing what his partner was capable of and what her tastes were, he didn’t bother to start off too slowly, opting instead to start at a reasonable pace that set her body into a swinging motion, her breasts bouncing back and forth alongside the rest of her body. Noire let out a small groan as if she could tell something was happening right next to her, but she soon grew quiet again, still unaware of the huge tits that almost brushed against her gaunt face.

With his cock buried to the hilt and his rhythm established, Robin grabbed ahold of Tharja’s ass and kneaded it harshly, provoking moans of approval from the Plegian sorceress. The soft, cushiony flesh seemed to almost adapt to his hands like soft clay, the pale skin reddening faintly where his hands had been.

Her moans growing louder, it was evident that Tharja was just as eager to cum as he was. Of course, not wanting Robin to do all the work, she still wanted to put on a good show. With that in mind, once she had made sure she could remain standing as Robin fucked her hard even if she only held onto the sofa with one hand, she used her right hand to grab ahold of Noire’s gigantic left tit, tugged at it, adjusted her position and began sucking on it so hard the tactician could hear it. 

The younger girl let out a distant moan, throwing her head from one side to the other under Tharja’s aggressive care, shaking off her mother’s panties which had landed on her forehead earlier.

The sight alone threatened Robin to blow his load immediately, but he managed to hold it in at the very last second. He marveled at Tharja’s flexibility and the sheer size of Noire’s tits that allowed for this crazy position to work. 

Juices poured from Tharja’s cunt, flowing down her thighs and his cock, all while she covered Noire’s chest in saliva that trickled down the enormous mound down to the rest of the scrawny body. 

The archer let out another moan, sharper this time, and Tharja matched it, sounding like she was getting close. Her dark, flowing hair started sticking to her increasingly damp body, the professionalism she had had earlier shattered and replaced with someone who only craved his cock.

Her legs were shaking slightly now, and the wet sounds that were produced everytime he rammed into her only grew louder and more frequent. Robin could feel his forehead getting sweaty as the tension kept building in his groin. Tharja’s bouncing tits, her sucking on her daughter’s chest, her perfectly shaped body and tight cunt were almost more than he could bare. He grit his teeth and took a deep breath, wanting to prolong this feeling of bliss as much as possible.

When Tharja finally stopped sucking on Noire’s nipple and resumed her previous stance with her loudest, longest moan yet, Robin understood that she was only seconds away from reaching her climax. Finally allowing himself to cum, he fired off thick load after thick load of white seed, filling her up to the brim and then some. 

The sorceress cackled in delight, her entire body shaking as she came and eagerly accepted her lover’s semen. When Robin pulled out of her, she allowed herself to fall down on top of Noire as semen poured down her legs. 

This woke up Noire, who blinked rapidly to shoo away the sleep from her eyes. Her dark green eyes looked down at her body and the older woman who was now resting lazily on top of her, their gigantic tits rubbing against each other, with some of Robin’s cum spilling down on her.

“M-Mother…? Robin?” She mumbled. “O-Oh, I missed it, huh…” She sounded disappointed when she saw the tactician’s cock, still erect and covered in a light sheen and cum, though her attention soon returned to Tharja. 

Without replying, Tharja kissed her on the mouth, shoving her tongue as deep into her daughter as she could, causing her to yelp in surprise at first, then she quickly melted under the sensitive caress. 

Robin seated himself on the armrest of the sofa, right next to Noire’s face, and gently stroked her hair. “Well, you missed round one, but after that show I need more than that before I’m completely satisfied!” 

“Did you like it, then?” She asked once Tharja allowed her to speak, both her eyes and tone hopeful. 

Chuckling, he stroked her cheek. “Very much. Thank you, Noire. I owe you one.” 

Tharja cleared her throat, though in a deliberately lighthearted fashion.

“And you too, Tharja. Tell you what, why don’t you decide what we three should do next?” He suggested with a laugh.

Eyes glinting as a dark smile spread across her beautiful features, the sorceress all but whispered, “I can do that.” 

-

When Noire and Robin said goodbye to Tharja, the sun had set and cool breezes provided a welcome respite from the otherwise warm Ylissean night. The pair walked out of the eastern gate and towards the tactician’s mansion, talking about how it would be to live together for a while from here on out as Robin had suggested on a whim during Tharja and Noire’s roleplaying until they were sure they were alone and that no one was within earshot. Then there was a distinct shift in tone and topic.

“Hah…I feel so full and satisfied…” Noire said contently; had Robin not been with her all day, he would’ve thought she was talking about food. “Y-You really took control of things later…”

He wrapped an arm around her skinny shoulders and kissed her on the cheek, the everpresent scent of freshly cut grass and a soft giggle welcoming him. “I like to think I know what you like at this point.” 

She nodded. “Mm…I want to be yours and yours alone.” She whispered, stopping and looking around to make sure no one could see them, then she dropped the bag she was carrying and kissed him. “The way you fucked me until I almost passed out, the way you made Mother scream in delight, the way you spanked my butt and boobs…” She shivered, clasping his tank top and pushing herself closer. “I just want more…” 

He embraced her, her words making him horny even after everything they had done that day. He smiled as he leaned in, whispering, “And now that we’ll live together for a while, we’ll have many more opportunities for that. I’ll teach you and Morgan all that I know of magic during the day, and fuck you both senseless during the night. Does that sound like a good agreement to you?”

“Yes! She said without missing a beat. “Teach me everything you can, Master, and I promise to be the best student you’ve ever had! I’ll be your lewd little pupil who’ll serve your every whim, so please spend as much time with me as you can!” 

Both of them were still in a sort of euphoric high – he knew that – but he couldn’t help but to get swept away in the moment by Noire’s dirty pleading. Placing both hands on her enormous breasts, he kissed her and replied, “Of course. I promise to fuck you constantly to make sure you’re never unsatisfied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! The second filler chapter I've been planning for a while. It took a different route than I had planned, but I must say I'm overall content with how it turned out.
> 
> Next up, we'll have a proper story chapter focusing on either Lissa or Lucina, and to be perfectly honest, I have absolutely no idea who I want to go for first. This is not another vote, mind you, but I'd appreciate it if you could leave your opinions, expectations and ideas for the next chapter to help me get an idea of what you want to see as well as help convince me. I've got a few good ideas already, but I still want to know who will join next before I start writing the next chapter. 
> 
> Oh, and as always, I'll more or less ignore any suggestions for future chapters unless they comment on this most recent one. Reviews and feedback are essential to keep that motivation going and the key to improving, after all, so please tell me what you thought of Tharja and Noire's little show!


	21. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains incest.

The two carriages set off from Ylisstol at dawn, slowly rolling through the city at an even pace. The sound of horseshoes tapping against the cobblestone roads was a common noise for any citizen of Ylisse, including Robin, though he himself was rarely on horseback or inside a carriage. The last time he had had a mission that required him to travel a large distance was when he had flown to Summerpeak together with Severa, and while it had been a valuable and pleasant experience, he was glad he didn’t have to soar through the skies again anytime soon. The slow, soothing pace of the carriage fit him much better, and when the city’s streets turned into dirt roads as they got further and further away from their starting point, he found the sounds that the hooves produced to be relaxing. 

It was a pleasant morning to be traveling. The weather was fair, but it wasn’t so hot that the temperature inside the carriages became uncomfortable. Their elegant, wooden transportation was painted pitch black and decorated sparsely with gold; it was still a tad too extravagant for Robin’s liking, but he could appreciate that the Ylissean royalty’s tastes were mild in comparison to other many other noble families’. 

The plain, green fields covered the area to the west of the road while a handful of peasants were already toiling in the fields to the east. It made Robin feel a bit guilty about going on a vacation alongside Morgan and the royal family, but he reasoned that their jobs were all demanding too, even if they generally allowed for more personal freedoms. 

Sitting on the soft, cushiony seat, the tactician had a lot of space to himself, while Morgan and Lissa shared the seat on the opposite side. While his daughter was as energetic as always, being used to get up early in the morning, Lissa rested her head on the younger girl’s shoulder, not exactly sleeping but definitely not showing much interest in conversation at the moment. Morgan looked out at the expansive fields outside, happy to be on a trip, her large, brown eyes absorbing all that they could.

Meanwhile, Robin was reading a book Sumia had recommended him, a mystery novel this time, and he must admit that it was more up his alley than some of her previous suggestions. 

Lissa’s slow breathing, the tapping of the hooves, the sound of the wind gently brushing the sea of grass outside…Robin could get used to this sort of serenity. Between his demanding job and being the center of a harem, although they were things he loved and wouldn’t trade for anything, could leave him more tired than he cared to admit. Going to an Outrealm hot spring resort would definitely restore his spirits. 

Of course, knowing Morgan, as well as Cynthia who was in the other carriage, he doubted he’d be able to take it too easy. However, judging by what Chrom and Lissa had said about their destination, it sounded like this would be just his kind of vacation.

Putting the book away, he leaned forward and patted Morgan’s bare knee twice, both of them traveling in their tactician outfits, though his daughter preferred to wear a short skirt that matched their cloaks rather than pants in the summer. 

She beamed at him, then looked at to the side, and as if on cue, Lissa let out a snore. She was asleep, and Morgan smiled deviously as a result. Wasting no time, she slowly but surely spread her legs and flashed her small, black panties, barely visible under the short skirt and between her impressive thighs. She giggled profusely when her father stared, shook his head and then watched Lissa, who showed no signs of waking up, which allowed him to keep looking. 

Licking her lips, she whispered, “We’re going to have so much fun together, aren’t we, Daddy?” She asked, her tone indicating one thing while the words she chose were deliberately neutral just in case Lissa could hear them. 

Winking at her, he gestured at the neckline of his tank top and then nodded at her, but she merely wagged her finger at him with a coy smile. “Have some patience, Father, there’ll be plenty of time for that later!”

Slightly disappointed but figuring it was for the best, he scoffed good-humoredly and adjusted his position, getting more comfortable where he was sitting. He had to make do with only seeing the top of his daughter’s huge tits, her clothes not being able to cover them fully. 

A sudden, minor bump in the road caused Lissa’s head to raise a few centimeters into the air before her temple came back down and collided with Morgan’s shoulder, causing her to snort in confusion and look around with tired eyes, her blond pigtails swinging back and forth. 

“Whu? Wha?” She saw her two travel companions, and she remembered where she was. She stretched her skinny arms up as much as she could, her yellow and white summer dress riding up slightly as she did so, and yawned loudly. “How long was I out?” She asked, tapping her mouth with swift, light motions. 

“Just about ten or fifteen minutes or so.” Morgan informed her politely, having swiftly closed her legs to sit in a more modest fashion. The speed of which her transformation from constantly aroused, wayward prankster back to exemplary, loyal daughter was astounding, Robin thought, though of course he knew they were both true sides of her; she just chose, as any sane person would, to show her more socially acceptable self in public. 

Blinking away the sleep from her eyes, Lissa adjusted her clothes and quickly fixed her hair, trying to look more presentable. “If only we didn’t have to leave so early!” 

Morgan didn’t seem to agree. “I like the mornings! There are fewer customers around, so I can either read a book or, during the really slow days, have a cup of tea with my awesome boss!” 

Glaring at her, Lissa stuck out her tongue, her shoulders and neck hanging low. “Youthful energy…”

“W-We’re pretty much the same age!” Morgan said, inflating her cheeks with a frown. “Geez, don’t try to make me feel like old!” 

“I’ll feel young again when I get to that blasted resort, submerge myself in the hot springs and stare at the stars in the cold winter sky.” Lissa said with a dreamy sigh, then she offered another one of her patented beaming smiles that seemed to light up the carriage. “I’m so glad you guys could join us!”

“We should be thanking you for inviting us.” Morgan and Robin said in unison, prompting the princess to giggle. 

“You two are so cute together!” She burst out, causing the other two to exchange a quick, slightly embarrassed yet knowing glance. “Seriously though, don’t mention it; I’m sure Robin will have to save Chrom from something before the vacation is over.” 

Shrugging, Robin said, “Sounds about right.” 

They laughed together and kept up a lively conversation as their destination grew closer with every sound of the horse hooves trampling the long dirt road. When they arrived to the Outrealm Gate, it was already afternoon, and the travelers got out of their vehicles and stretched contently, happy to be able to move freely once again. 

The gate was large and imposing, fitting for something so otherworldly and unpredictable, though the effect was greatly lessened by a group of familiar-looking redheads smiling, laughing and making large sums of money off of helping people find the right destination. Several tents were lined up outside of the gray stone structure, looking almost like a small market complete with the lively buzz coming from potential customers. The small shops seemed to sell everything from travel equipment to souvenirs, and Robin made a mental note of buying something for Severa on his way back, otherwise she’d probably not speak to him for a while.

Chrom, taking charge as though they were still back in the Shepherds, went ahead of the group and talked to two of the Annas, who nodded furiously to whatever it was Chrom was saying. When he handed them a sum of gold, they bowed deeply though with cheeky smiles, and gestured professionally towards the Outrealm Gate.

“Dearest customers!” One of them said, looking over at the royal family, Robin, and Morgan, who took it as their cue to approach. “Please follow us and we’ll help you find your way to the Hot Spring Resort! It’s time to leave your worries here in the heat and go enjoy starlit skies and snowy peaks!” 

Clapping excitedly, Morgan bounced up and down, her eyes locked onto the gate. Cynthia came up and joined in, locking their arms together and marching forward as the Annas began walking. Sumia let out a giggle watching the youngest members of their group being so happy, while Lissa talked to Chrom.

Robin threw a casual glance at Morgan and Cynthia’s rears as they bounced forward, though shook his head discreetly as he remembered he wasn’t alone. Walking up to Lucina, he gave her a pat on the shoulder and smiled warmly at her. “Not as excited as your sister?”

“Oh.” She let out a small surprised sound at the sudden conversation, then smiled back at him. “I believe few people can be, really.” She said with a laugh, her blue eyes focused on the couple in front of them. “But I am very happy to return. It is a beautiful place, and this time we’ll be able to enjoy it properly.” 

Remembering that the future kids, as Lucina and her friends from the other timeline were often informally called, had made a trip to this very destination about a year ago, Robin asked, “Oh right, there was a Risen infestation last time you were here, right? What are the odds?”

“Indeed.” She sighed, but soon bounced back. “However, we did manage to enjoy ourselves after we helped sort out the situation. Some of us…a bit too much, perhaps.” 

“You’re referring to Owain, aren’t you?”

Sighing once again, she said, “I don’t understand what he could possibly have done to get banned after helping to save the resort, but his lips have remained sealed.” 

Choosing to ignore how Owain had also been the one to find Grima’s Tear several weeks ago, the tactician laughed. “At the very least he wanted us to go here even though he couldn’t come with us, which is very mature of him. It did sound like a perfect place to spend a couple of days.” 

“I do believe the skies are even more memorable than the hot springs.” Lucina said, clasping her hands together in front of her chest as her eyes glimmered in remembrance, her beautiful, thin features lighting up with a white smile that always made him feel tingly on the inside. “Being able to relax and see all of those stars again is a blessing!” 

Before he could reply, the group had reached the Outrealm Gate itself. One of the Annas instructed their customers to follow them and not divert from the path, otherwise they’d end up somewhere else. As though crossing the boundaries of this world meant nothing to them, one of the Annas went in first while the other remained behind to make sure everyone followed through at a reasonable pace.

Robin walked in fourth, after Lucina, and marveled at the mesmerizing spectacle. It was like walking through a tunnel lit up by magical lights of many different colors, with many branching paths leading to worlds both familiar and unknown. Yet in spite of these endless possibilities and the realization of just how vast the universe must be, he soon found himself in a much colder climate, the traveling spectacle over as quickly as it had begun. He took a few deep breaths of the clean air which turned visible when he exhaled. His surroundings, which had just been otherworldly, now looked very familiar, yet the beauty of the newly fallen snow and the dark, mountainous peaks all around them only lit up by the stars and the resort’s candles and torches was more than a match for the otherworldly Outrealm Gate.

Taking a few steps, he could hear his boots make a crunching noise beneath him, the sound being so alien to him now after the recent heatwave in Ylisse. He was glad that he had brought his cloak with him during the trip and not put it down in his bag, as his beige tank top didn’t offer too much in terms of warmth. 

As he was thinking that, he could see Morgan rubbing her palms along her thighs, bouncing like before she had entered the gate though now for a different reason. 

“Sweetie, I told you that you should probably put on your pants as opposed to that skirt.” Robin reminded her, patting her back sympathetically. 

“Never!” She retorted, standing up defiantly. “A little snow won’t be the end of me! I’d rather freeze for an hour than sweat during the entire trip here! Besides, this skirt looks so good on me!” She pulled up the hood of her robe which swallowed almost half her face, leaving only her mouth and the bottom part of her nose exposed to the cold. “See? Totally fine.” 

Rolling his eyes, the older tactician poked her on her shoulder, causing her to turn around reflexively due to her impaired vision. Half a second later, she slapped him on the side in embarrassment, crossing her arms and sticking out her tongue at him. 

When Chrom came out of the gate with Sumia and Lissa in tow, he did just what Robin had done and took a few enthusiastic breaths with a wide smile. Even though he wore his usual combat attire, he didn’t seem to mind the cold as much as Morgan in spite of his exposed right arm. 

They all gathered and then made their way to the resort. It consisted of several large, wooden buildings surrounding many different hot springs from which steam rose. There didn’t seem to be many tourists here this at this time of year, thankfully, Robin noted as he and his party walked up the slope that would take them to the smallest – but also most isolated and private – building where the two families would stay. From there they had a beautiful view over the dark alley and could fully enjoy the starlit skies, the white mountaintops, and the sight of the people shopping at the torch-lit bazaar.

The crunching sound under their feet was soon replaced by the sound of walking on wood. The group was met by a receptionist who showed them to the three rooms they had booked, out of a total of five in the building, though the other two were empty. Chrom and Sumia would share the leftmost room, Lissa, Lucina and Cynthia would take the center room, while Robin and Morgan would share the room to the right. In the center of the building was a lobby where the receptionist worked and where everyone could sit together in the couches and armchairs. The rest of it consisted of a curved hallway leading into the five separate rooms, save for a door next to Lissa’s room which led out to two small, exclusive hot springs, one for each gender with a wooden wall between them. 

Agreeing to meet up in the lobby in half an hour, the group split up and walked into their respective rooms. When Robin opened the door, he was stricken by how similar the room was to his own Chon’sin-styled training hall back home. The rice straw mats and doors which slid to the side contributed to a different atmosphere in the room than what they were used to. While it wasn’t luxurious, there was still quite enough of room for them to be comfortable, and the bed in the corner of the room was big, with beautiful, deep blue sheets and white pillows. On top of that, there were several, large towels in the lockers, and two Chon’sin-like, colorful dresses with intricate floral patterns. 

Morgan locked the door behind them and threw her bag on top of the bed. “Aah, this is just the best!” She cried out, then bent over and rubbed her exposed legs. “Man, it’s cold though!” 

Picking up her bag and putting it in the corner along with his so as to not take up too much room, Robin lay down on the bed and stretched. “You could always try wearing some more clothes.” He suggested.

Not long after he had closed his eyes, he felt her sit down on top of him. She quickly got comfortable, placing her face just a few centimeters away from his, her eyes playful and happy. “Oh yeah? Would you like it if I wore more clothes? You don’t like me wearing something so short that a strong gust of wind could just accidentally…reveal it all?” 

He chuckled, then kissed her as he patted her thick ass twice. “As much as I enjoy the sight, your health comes first, you know?” 

Giggling softly, she kissed him as well, then moved down to kiss him on the neck, quickly getting into her typical mood. “Aw, that’s sweet of you to care, but keeping you on edge is too much fun to care about such things.” She whispered, then she slowly licked his neck, giving him goosebumps at the sensation, much to her pleasure. “Just like that!” 

Throwing her off of him, he turned the tables on her and looked into her large, round, brown eyes before pinning her arms down and giving her a kiss again. As much as he enjoyed the sight of her cleavage, he kept himself from the area; everyone else was awake, and even though they had almost half an hour before they would meet up, it was possible that someone would want to talk to them about something before that.

“Let’s take it a bit easy while we’re here, alright? At least until later.” He said, poking her nose and standing up to take off his cloak. He then lay down on the bed again next to her. 

“Phooey, you’re no fun, Father.” She said with a huff, crossing her arms in mock anger. “They’ve even got the hot springs separated by gender! I wanted us to get drunk in one of the baths together before fucking each other senseless!” 

Raising an eyebrow, he lazily turned his head to look at her. “In public? Granted, we’re higher up than the rest of the tourists so they’d most likely not see us, but you get loud. Plus, where did you factor in the rest of our group in this little fantasy of yours?” 

She beamed at him. “I didn’t! But doesn’t it sound good?” 

“Oh, yes, definitely.” He agreed immediately. “I’m sure we’ll be able to fulfill at least two of those criteria at some point during our trip, provided you can manage to keep your voice down.” 

Shrugging, she said, “No promises! I like being loud, and I like showing you how good you make me feel!” 

He ruffled her messy hair and yawned, slightly tired from the trip. He had lost his sense of time, and didn’t know just how late it was. Not only had it been summer when he woke up, he had also traveled to another world that was shrouded in a beautiful darkness; was it too early for dinner, or had that time passed? 

The pair snuggled closely and closed their eyes, eventually dozing off only to be awakened by a knock on the door some twenty minutes later. 

“Who’s ready for a bath~?” They could hear Lissa say from outside. “Come on, guys, I can’t wait anymore! Cynthia’s already rushed ahead, so I’m going to join her. You better show up soon!” 

They could hear her light footsteps disappear into the hallway as soon as she had finished her sentence, her excitement evident. Standing up with a yawn, the two tacticians took what they would need for the baths and went out, both of them feeling a strange sort of awkwardness at not being able to bathe together as they so often did back home. It was so easy to forget that their relationship – and the whole situation with their special group – was not actually anything ordinary, and was something that had to be kept hidden for the sake of everyone’s reputation. 

Nevertheless, they knew it would only be for a short while, and Robin certainly had no objections at enjoying some time with Chrom. Once he approached the baths, he saw that the Exalt was already in it and greeted him with a raised hand holding a small cup of warm rice wine. 

Completely fine with them being alone and naked together, he said, “Hey there, Robin! Aah, this is the sweet life, isn’t it? The water’s just right.” 

He prepared a small cup of the beverage he was drinking for Robin, handing it to him as the tactician sat down in the hot water, surrounded by gray stones and a few miniature trees. 

The rice wine was hot and the water hotter, thoroughly warming Robin up in spite of the cold weather. He raised the cup towards his friend and drank it, the taste different yet pleasant. He could hear the ladies on the other side being considerably louder than he and Chrom were, who leaned their heads back on the towels they had placed on the edge of the spring.

“Thanks for inviting me.” Robin said, repeating what he had told Lissa. “We’re very grateful; Morgan is very excited to be here, though I guess she’s always like that.” 

Chrom lazily raised a hand dismissively. “It’s the least I could do to reward you for all your hard work. Besides, damn does it feel good to get away from that heat for a while.” 

“And leaving the country in Owain’s hands…”

“Hush, don’t freak me out during my vacation.” 

They laughed together, and passed the time in comfort and pleasant small talk.

-

Morgan all but jumped into the warm water with a hurry, wanting to both get away from the cold and return to the hot springs she had fallen in love with during her last trip here with Lucina and the rest of the ‘kids’ as they were often colloquially referred to. She let out a loud, satisfied sound as her naked body fully submerged itself, yet she kept her head above water, not wanting it to get wet and exacerbate the cold. The other four women of the company were all there and laughed at her enthusiasm, and Lissa poured her some hot rice wine into a small cup and handed it to her. 

“Ooh, thank you! Cheers!” Morgan replied and finished her drink in one swoop. “Aah, that’s the good stuff.”

She stood up and placed her cup next to the bottle, then got seated again, between Sumia to her left and Lissa to her right. The latter lowered her head slightly and blew a few bubbles from just beneath the water’s surface. 

“Fantastic, with you sitting right next to me, I won’t look inadequate at all.” The young princess said, raising her head again. The tip of her blond pigtails were dripping with water.

Morgan tilted her head slightly. “Huh?”

Pointing downwards and at her, Sumia and Cynthia, Lissa made a grimace. “How is this fair?!”

All three women looked down simultaneously. Sumia embarrassedly put a hand to her cheek, while Cynthia and Morgan grinned. 

“Oh come on, auntie, your breasts aren’t that small or anything! They’re perfectly round and adorable!” Cynthia comforted. “Besides, you’d topple over with tits like ours! We’ve got slightly sturdier builds after all.” 

“G-Goodness, Cynthia, you can’t say that…” Sumia said, her cheeks growing a deep shade of crimson. 

The blond princess groaned, taking another sip of her drink. “Lucina, back me up here, will you? Aren’t people like you and me supposed to be the majority? What the heck happened here? We’re outnumbered!” 

Lucina, who had been relaxing and half-dazedly stared up at the night sky, came to life and sat up straight, looking at her aunt in mild confusion. “I’m sorry, aunt Lissa, what were you talking about?” 

“Oh forget it…” Lissa muttered, returning to her previous state of lowering her head beneath the water and blowing bubbles. It was clear that she wasn’t actually upset, but Lucina looked around at the other women hoping that someone would tell her what was going on and that she hadn’t inadvertently made Lissa angry.

After having explained the discussion to a somewhat awkward Lucina, all five women engaged in more pleasant small talk as the minutes flew by and the bottle of rice wine was emptied at a quick pace. When shared amongst five people it wasn’t enough to get anybody drunk, but it was more than enough to stimulate the conversation and make them all gigglier. At first the conversation had been more melancholic as they talked about how hard-earned this peace had been, but with some steering of the conversation by Morgan, they soon came to talk about more pleasant things.

Sumia, in hushed whispers, shared a few stories of how nervous Chrom had been before their wedding, much to the delight of the rest of the women there, with a few of them even letting out an ‘aaw’. They threw the occasional glance at the wall separating them from both the Exalt and his right hand man as though they would’ve jumped over it if they would’ve shared anything too secretive, and then kept talking. There was still quite a bit of distance between them, and they couldn’t hear what the other two were talking about anyway.

While listening merrily to the queen, Morgan couldn’t help but to discretely check her body out. The long, fluffy hair was in pristine condition, her cheeks were round and often flushed a light tinge of red which added to an innocent look, something the rest of her betrayed; there was a distinct contrast between the round, sweet face and the enormous tits and wide hips. The junior tactician could definitely see where Cynthia had gotten it from, even if the young princess’ own body was a bit more muscular, complete with thicker thighs that would make any man drool.

Of course, since Sumia was the queen of Ylisse and married to Robin’s best friend, Morgan knew she was barking up the wrong tree if she wanted to expand their harem. While she’d love to give those huge tits a proper squeeze, she realized she shouldn’t overstep any such boundaries not only because it would be the morally wrong thing to do, but also because it would cause unnecessary complications with their current set-up. 

Lissa, on the other hand, she thought as she surreptitiously shifted her gaze from the left to the right. Lissa was single and obviously very interested in all things romantic and sexual, as evidenced by her earlier outburst and occasional dirty joke. Her small, skinny body was lightly and surprisingly evenly tanned, making her golden blond hair stick out even more – and Morgan noted that she still styled them in pigtails, which were her father’s favorite. She was skinny, though more in the style of Nah rather than Noire in the way that she still exuded life and energy. Her eyes were a crystal blue, wide and sparkling with curiosity and energy, and her slim body sported a pair of adorable breasts that were perfectly round, sizeable enough for a handful, Morgan wagered, which cute, pink nipples and matching, small areolas. She couldn’t get a good look of her rear, but the tactician estimated that it was of perfectly adequate size, and complimented her thin legs well. 

Indeed, Lissa would make a fine and most likely very eager addition to the harem, Morgan thought happily to herself. She might just need a little push, and what place would be better for that than at a romantic getaway? 

Not to mention her smaller chest would make Morgan’s stick out even more. Really, father was such a pervert who had only gone for the bustiest of the busty; it was almost enough to make herself feel only slightly better than average!

As she scratched her chin and thought of fun ways to get Robin and Lissa in bed together, she heard something that caught her interest.

“So~, Cynthia, how are things going with your secret admirer?” Lissa asked her niece, causing the youngest princess to sit up straight like a deer staring at a hunter with a raised bow.

Morgan could quickly put two and two together; Cynthia was just as into what they were doing as she was, so her ‘admirer’ was probably just a clumsy cover-up of her relationship with Robin. She covered her mouth, blocking out a knowing smile. 

“Wahaha…i-isn’t that a little private? I mean, a girl must have SOME secrets, ya know?” She stammered in uncharacteristic uncertainty, awkwardly playing with one of her dark blue pigtails. 

Sumia lit up, raising her arms in a girly, excited fashion. “I didn’t know you had a boyfriend, Cynthia!” She moved closer. “What’s his name? Is he good looking? Does he treat you right?” 

Chiming in to her sister’s defense, Lucina laughed timidly. “M-Mother, why did you ask the most important question last?” 

Soon surrounded by her family unleashing a barrage of questions, Cynthia grew increasingly flustered and unsure of what to say. Fastening her eyes on Morgan, who was watching the scene unfold with glee, she raised her voice to an almost comical degree and, in the most fake neutral tone possible, asked, “S-So, Morgan! D-Do you have anyone you’re interested in? Hahaaa?” 

The young tactician merely shook her head with a small shrug. “No, my work and studies with Father take so much time. I’m sure I will find the right man when the time comes though. I’m so jealous of you who already have an admirer!” She replied, her voice convincing and disciplined. Sure, she may have been a bit of a horny bastard, but she still took her duties and studies very seriously, and was known for her professionalism and enthusiasm; unlike Cynthia who couldn’t fool a child, there were few who would doubt Morgan’s answer. No one outside of their group had to know that she loved being screwed by her father’s huge cock from behind until she could barely think anymore.

Shoulders drooping, Cynthia didn’t know how to keep the attention away from herself any longer, and was forced to put up with more questions to which she gave vague, unconvincing answers. Thankfully, Morgan could tell that she at least had the decency to not reveal anything about the harem, and she could thus continue to enjoy the spectacle. 

“Aw, my niece isn’t telling me anything…” Lissa said in disappointment, sitting back next to Morgan again, her round tits jiggling slightly once her back hit the warm, stone wall. Slightly tipsy from the liquor, she leaned in close to Morgan, her breath smelling of sweet wine, and whispered, “Hey, do you know anything?” 

“Sorry to disappoint.” Morgan replied politely and with a sweet smile, trying not to remind herself that it would be very rude to stare at the princess’ cute chest which was nearly brushing against her arm.

“Ohh…” Lissa lowered her head, dropping it onto Morgan’s shoulder. “Oh well, you sure you don’t want to share any fun secrets?”

“Hmm...” Morgan replied with a secretive smile, the beautiful princess’ scent turning her on more than she could let on, being in fine company and all. A flash of inspiration sparked in her mind, and a devious little plan began to form. “It just occurred to me that we haven’t hung out much on our own! Why don’t we go to one of the spas for a girls’ night out? We can share all kinds of secrets there!”

Lissa sat up straight, looking at her with dazzling eyes. “That sounds wonderful, Morgan! I would love to get to know you a bit better!” 

“Awesome!” Morgan replied, grabbing the older woman’s hands in hers and holding them up, genuinely looking forward to it even more thanks to Lissa’s excitement. 

“What the heck just happened?” Cynthia asked Sumia in both amusement and confusion, moving closer to her mother as Lucina had all but fallen asleep, occasionally humming quietly and contently talking to herself about the warmth of the water.

Sumia smiled and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I think it’s sweet.” 

“I guess.” Cynthia agreed with a bright smile, happy to see her aunt getting along with someone so well. She stretched her arms up towards the sky with a yawn, stretching out her well-shaped body and bringing particular attention to her huge chest. “I’m done for now though! I’ll end up red like a lobster if I stay in for too long. ‘Sides, I’m starvin’!” 

Letting go of Lissa’s hands, Morgan nodded in agreement. “Sounds like a good idea to me!” She stood up quickly and casually wrapped a wet arm around Cynthia’s silken smooth shoulder. “I gave you some time alone with Father. I’ll join you two later.” She leaned in and whispered, smiling at Cynthia’s shock and consequent realization of what she meant. The tactician winked at her, then said in a loud voice aimed at everyone, “Brr, it’s freezing up here! C’mon, guys, let’s go; dinner awaits!”

-

Robin lay down on the large bed with a book in his hand, his spirits high. The bath and talk with Chrom had soothed both his body and mind, and the delicious, light dinner had filled his stomach. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this relaxed. 

The moonlight shone through the small crack of the side door, making the two candles lighting up the room flicker whenever a small, cool breeze blew through. The floral, dress-like garb he was wearing was light, yet gave enough warmth for the cold evening, and it felt soft upon his thoroughly, newly washed skin. He would’ve liked seeing Morgan wearing hers, but she was still with Lissa at some kind of late night spa. He didn’t know when she became such good friends with the princess, and a part of him worried that she would do something stupid, but he hoped she wouldn’t go too far. 

A series of light knocks surprised him, and he stood up and opened the door, wondering if it was Morgan who had gotten home early. However, he soon saw that it was Cynthia standing outside, looking at him with her big, round eyes, head tilted to the side. She held her hands together low in front of her, framing her huge breasts which protruded quite a bit from the beautiful Chon’sin-like garb that Robin also wore, though hers was white with dark blue flowers, and his was black with red ones. 

Without waiting for him to say anything, the young princess rushed in, and he closed and locked the door behind her. 

“Heya, Robin!” She said, her greeting delayed. “Ooh, your room is pretty too, huh?” 

He smiled, sitting down on the bed while she walked around a bit. “It sure is. I’m glad we came here.” 

Beaming at him, she put her hands on her wide hips. “Right?! This place is the best!” She took a few steps closer towards him after closing the side door, placing her hands gently on his shoulders, her smile a bit more playful now as she caressed him lightly. “With Mother and Father being out for a romantic stroll, Lissa and Morgan at the spa and Lucina being absorbed in a book, I was wondering if you wanted to have some fun together!” 

She whispered the last few words, awaiting his obvious answer with a coy smile. The band tying her dress together placed directly under her breasts only served to make them look even bigger than they already were, giving them some much-needed support.

Who could have ever resisted such an invitation? Her hourglass figure looked all too appealing even though it was covered by the thin dress, and the candlelight lit up her gorgeous features and the light seemed to dance in both her eyes and in her dark blue hair. He stood up, placing both hands on her sides and looked down into her deep, blue eyes, then moved one hand upwards and stroked her cheek, smooth and warm after the evening bath. 

She leaned into his touch and rubbed her cheek against his palm, something he had seen her done before, when Severa had said she looked like a cat. The tactician found it endearing, and barely resisted the urge to scratch her behind the ears. 

Eventually, just like a cat, she abruptly decided that the snuggling time was over and she went on the offensive instead. She grabbed ahold of his dress and pulled him down into a brazen kiss, her short stature making it hard for her to reach his mouth normally. She didn’t let go, even as she eventually softened her approach and let out a small moan. When she distanced herself, her hand remained locked onto his garb as she licked her lips with a merry giggle.

“Is it bad if I’m getting turned on by the fact that we’re going to do this with at least one of my family members in the same building?” She asked, though her tone made it clear she wasn’t concerned about being ‘bad’ at all. “Guess I’ll have to keep it down, huh? Phooey.” 

Robin chuckled, playing with a few strand of her hair. “We’ll make do; I’d rather not have your father kill me during our vacation.” 

“That WOULD be bad, huh? But don’t worry, Robin, I’d protect you, even if I would have to fight my own father naked!” She declared, holding up her hands and clenching her fists. She had a remarkable ability to get herself fired up over nothing. 

“I have no doubt. You’re a hero, after all.” He said with a wink. “I have the utmost faith in your ability to protect me.” 

“R-Robi~n!” She cried, tackling him with a clumsy hug that made them both fall into the bed behind the whitehaired tactician. She gently placed her arms on his shoulder and kept her face close, the intoxicating scent of lavender unmistakable and enticing. “Ya sure know how to sweet talk a lady, don’t you?” 

He shrugged casually. “Just saying what I believe.” 

“Yeah yeah, you big goofball.” She said, though she sounded pleased. She licked her lips again and looked at him from top to bottom, then gave him a light pat twice between his legs. “This guy sure is energetic already, so let’s put that to some good use!” 

With that, she got more comfortable on top of him, and the two resumed their kissing. Their hands were eager and curious, with Cynthia eventually finding a nice grip on his chest as Robin settled for using one hand to massage her huge, round ass. The tautness was obvious even through her clothes, and the more he squeezed the more he wanted to rip the dress asunder to expose her to him.

Her heavy chest squished against his, and her pigtails brushed the side of his face, tickling him slightly. As usual, her approach to kissing was sloppy and clumsy, but wild and passionate, which suited him perfectly. It was different from the more elegant grace of Cordelia or the more reluctant and careful movements of Noire and Olivia, but not any less attractive or arousing. 

Finding his way to the band that tied her dress together, he deftly undid it and threw it to the side. With her garment opening up, Cynthia giggled softly, sat up and did the rest, revealing that, like him, she wore nothing underneath it. 

He sat up as well, always awestruck whenever such a pair of fantastic tits were presented before him. He grabbed them, squeezing them slowly and gently, feeling the cushiony mounds form and adapt to his touches. They rose and fell, each squeeze making them look like they’d pop out of his grip; it was hard to hold onto such large breasts with only one hand for each. 

Closing her eyes and occasionally gasping, she relaxed as she let him touch her however he wished, obviously content with having her chest massaged and shown such tender care. 

“Aah…it feels good, Robin. These big ol’ things…mm…need some massage every once in a while, and I’m glad it’s your hands that do it.” She said quietly, then lay down on her back next to him, framing her breasts by pushing her elbows against them. “Feel free to do whatever you want!” 

Taking her up on the offer, he leaned over her flat, incredibly well-toned body and kissed it multiple times, earning a few giggles from his partner. Her skin was soft, yet here her body was also a bit harder, especially when compared to her heavenly, cushiony breasts. He kissed his way upward, using one hand to support himself on the bed while he placed the other on her thick thighs, massaging it absent-mindedly as he soon found himself between her huge tits. For once though, he didn’t tarry there for long, but merely kept kissing her in a straight line up, her giggles getting quieter as her breathing intensified. 

Reaching her lips, he kissed her, then ran his hand up from her thighs to her wide hips, to her comparatively slimmer side, until it was finally back at her chest, squeezing her left breast gently. 

“Man, you’re spoiling me! I feel like a bona fide princess here!” She said with a laugh, gasping as he bent down to kiss her shapely belly once more, resting one of her hands on his head.

When he sat up straight again, he merely replied, “Cynthia, you literally are a princess, remember?” 

“Oh yeah!” She burst out in mild shock. “Thanks for the reminder! But uh, let’s forget that little detail; I wouldn’t want to be treated like a princess ALL the time in bed, if you know what I mean?” She said as she got up, positioning herself on all fours, sticking out her massive ass as much as she could while keeping her back low. “Ready when you are!”

Clicking his tongue repeatedly in mock disapproval, he said, “So impatient…” He took his position behind her and removed his clothes, placing both hands on her hips and slowly running them over her lower body.

She shook her hips slightly and teasingly prodded against his rock hard cock, moving her ass softly up and down the shaft as she noticed just how hard he was. “Well there’s no Severa to rein me in this time, so I hope you’re ready for some serious fucking!”

Remembering how he and the two friends had ended up in a surprise threesome in the Pegasus Knights’ barracks, he chuckled. “You almost drove her insane back then, you know.” 

“Nah, she’s always like that; she forgot it the day after. Plus, we did kiss a bit, so she can’t have been that mad at me!” She said confidently. “Man, Severa’s a darn good kisser though! And so pretty! I’d almost be worried if I didn’t have that ‘insane, delayed growth spurt’ as Severa likes to call it!” 

“Do you want me to leave so you can fantasize about Severa in peace?” Robin asked her, giving her a light smack to one of the huge cheeks. 

“Hmm…” She hummed lightheartedly, pressing harder against his cock as she pretended to mull over his proposition. “Nah, you’re a good enough substitute! So get to work now, big boy!” 

The way his friends approached sex with him was incredibly varied, he thought as he began grinding harder against her. Where Cordelia and Noire wanted to temporarily surrender body and mind to his care, Cynthia and Morgan knew what they wanted and how to get it, though Morgan’s tastes could change unpredictably depending on her current mood. Indeed, it always kept him engaged and on his toes, the different preferences keeping his frequent sexual activities engaging and always leaving him wanting more.

He entered her pussy, its warmth a stark contrast to the cold outside. The wet, smooth walls eagerly embraced him as he penetrated her, soon burying himself to the hilt before he withdrew and shoved it in again. Seeing her down in this position, pushing hard against him with an ass second only to Cordelia would’ve gotten anyone in the mood, but what made it all the better was Cynthia’s normally high-pitched, energetic voice being temporarily reduced to low grunts and controlled inhalations and exhalations as she had to get accustomed to his size; not even she could take being so thoroughly filled in stride.

She lowered her head against the bed, maintaining the same position, and bit the sheets, moaning as she did so. She soon raised herself up again and arched her neck backwards.

Once she did so, the tactician grabbed ahold of her blue pigtails, using them as handles for a while, giving her the opportunity to more freely move her hips, which she happily did. He tugged at her hair harder, and her neck craned backwards further, causing her to let out a sharp inhalation and a soft moan in response, though her grip on the bed fastened so that she wouldn’t be lifted up and lose her ‘footing’.

“This all ya got?!” She asked once he let go of her pigtails, turning her face back as she playfully taunted him. “At this rate I won’t have any trouble keeping my voice down!”

Clicking with his tongue as he was once again reminded by the fact that he wasn’t currently fucking any of his more submissive partners, he delivered a sharp slap to her rear before he continued at a faster pace than before. The young Pegasus Knight let out a surprised cry, which was quickly replaced with a joyous giggle of approval. 

“Aaah! There…mm…there we go! This is what I’m talking about!” She said, keeping her head low though her voice was still its usual peppy, high-pitched self. “Ya sure like my butt, don’t you? I don’t think you’ve ever not focused on it when we’ve been…busy.” 

Giving the object in question another slap, sending it jiggling and wobbling with a satisfying, sharp sound, Robin grunted, “And who is usually the first to suggest the poses?” 

“Oh yeah!” She said, a sentence that was becoming increasingly familiar to his ears. “Guess we’re both total pervs then!” She concluded. “You might as well grab my tits and go all out then!” 

Bending forward while trying to keep up his momentum, he let one hand remain on her hips while another one grabbed one of her huge, bouncing tits. He squeezed it hard, fondling it until she had to forcibly keep her voice down, then he tugged at her erect nipple and rolled it between his fingers. He closed his eyes for a moment to focus only on the pleasure they both felt, the feeling of her immense ass bouncing into his lower body with every thrust, the mixing of their juices at it trickled down her thick thighs, and the now constant stream of quiet moans that the younger woman had to struggle to keep down. 

He opened his eyes, seeing her still on all fours, trying to keep her balance against his more and more powerful thrusts. Her pigtails swayed wildly, even more so as she didn’t seem to know in which position to hold her head; sometimes she kept it low, other times she arched her neck backwards, and sometimes she kept it in a neutral position as she matched his rhythm. 

It wasn’t easy to see in the room, the candles not providing as much light as he would’ve liked, but it was still enough to fully make out the princess’ toned back, and how the creamy white skin was slightly flushed in places, both from the baths and the increasing strain from their activities. The room felt warmer than when she had come in, even though they were both naked. The scent of lavender mixed with her nectar and the sound of her voice made it easy to lose himself in the moment, but he had to make sure to keep his voice down, lest any of her family members heard them. 

As the bed creaked under the rocking motions, he wondered if Morgan would storm in unannounced. Hopefully she’d be careful enough to make sure no one could see what was transpiring within the room. It was an incredibly bold move, he recognized as a tactician, but keeping his urges down for several days in a row would’ve been tough even without Cynthia throwing herself at him. His body had gotten used to frequent releases, and with Morgan’s curse, his needs seemed more pressing than ever, though he had more ways of keeping it under control now that his harem was as big as it was.

He shook his head. There was no need to think about what could happen, not when he had Cynthia in front of him like this. As the minutes passed, the tension between his legs grew, and he could hear that his partner was reaching her climax as well. Her legs and arms wobbled slightly, though more so from excitement and tension rather than any physical fatigue, as he knew the princess could most likely outlast him if she put her mind to it. 

After a few minutes more, she let out a cry as she raised her head, gripping the sheets of the bed with a vigor. While she tried keeping her voice down, it was still a loud, satisfied scream that reverberated throughout his body. She momentarily lost her grip, falling to the right and lying still for a few second, twitching slightly, then she rolled over onto her back and spread her legs, biting down on the nail of her index finger as she smiled widely. “Hah…ops, sorry about that! She said innocently, her chest rising and falling quickly. “Please continue!” 

He chuckled as he lowered his body, his chest meeting hers. Her breasts grinded against his upper body once he resumed his motions, and their lips met again as Cynthia greedily wrapped her arms around his head to bring him closer to her. 

As if to make up for the short interruption, she used her mouth and tongue to the very best of her ability. She took charge of their kisses, then when Robin needed to breathe and focus on his thrusts, she took no small pleasure in kissing his neck, shoulders, and collarbones, biting down very lightly in a way that gave him goosebumps. 

“Mm…Robin…” She breathed heavily, her lips still grazing his neck. “Your thick cock feels so great, and you smell really good too!” 

He almost had to laugh at the very Cynthia-like comment, making sure to kiss her as he entered the very final stage of this session. He held on for a while more as he saw that she was getting near her second orgasm, her face contorting as she sucked in her lips, her nails digging into his back as she moaned close to his ear. 

“Hnghaaa…so close again! Haaah, your cock really is the best!” She exclaimed, her voice even higher pitched than usual. Her body rocked up and down even more so than before now, her huge breasts bouncing wildly, offering a hypnotizing how all on their own, which brought him back to when Cynthia was the forbidden fruit in his life, now here she was.

With that thought in mind, the tension finally peaked and soon disappeared as he emptied a huge load of cum inside of her small pussy, the pair moaning together as they joined together in another peak, embracing each other while the euphoric rush lasted. Cynthia placed her hand behind the tactician’s head and pushed him down against her as hard as she could, his head to the side of his, and she kissed whatever area her mouth could reach.

After a few seconds, Robin rolled slightly to the side, panting heavily. They both lay on their side, their bodies still close, with their legs intertwined. They looked into each other’s eyes and periodically kissed, neither saying a word as they merely enjoyed the rush of emotions dying down. He stroked her body, from her thighs to where her ribs began, his hand sharing in the warmth of her impressive hourglass figure. 

“Think they heard that?” Cynthia whispered lightheartedly after a few minutes. 

He shook his head. “Lucina strikes me as the person who’d investigate noises like these, without fully realizing what they might be a result of.” 

She laughed, flashing her white teeth. “That is so her! But good, I wouldn’t want Father to punish you or anything.” 

“I thought you said you’d fight him naked for me if need be?”

“Yeah but I don’t WANT to, ya know?! Come on, I’ve got to have at least some dignity as a princess!” 

“Uh-huh. My hero.” He said, rolling his eyes. “You’re lucky you’re so hot.” 

“I do try!” She said with a grin. “Okay, maybe Severa takes care of that too…I really shoulda invited her here…” 

He leaned in to kiss her. “Again, do you want me to leave you alone so you can fantasize about her?”

Sticking out her tongue, she rolled out of the bed, grabbed ahold of her dress and put it on, hiding the results of their intimate activities. Placing her hands on her hips, she said, “I’m going to go clean myself up a little bit, and then I hope you’re ready for round number two, big boy; let’s see just how much naughty stuff we can get away with!” 

-

While it was her second hot spring visit that day, Morgan found that it was just as enjoyable as the previous one. Having gotten her skin taken care of and a much-needed massage, she and Lissa now sat naked together in an indoor hot spring. The room was very warm, with steam rising from the water and covering the small windows positioned high up on the golden brown wooden walls. More importantly, however, they had it all to themselves as they were the last costumers for the night, something they took advantage of as they shared a bottle of rice wine together. Unlike previously when they had been five people on one bottle, now they were both more than a little tipsy, leaning against each other and singing a few Ylissean songs and cheering with loud voices.

“Phew, that’s the last one for me!” Lissa said, putting down the small cup. She giggled at nothing in particular and sank back down in the water, looking up at the ceiling. The steam and water covered a lot of Morgan’s vision, but she could still drink in the partially visible, thin body and spherical breasts resting under the pool’s surface. 

Shaking the bottle, the young tactician could only hear a light slushing sound, so she put it down on the wooden tray together with their cups, thinking she had had enough as well. Neither of them was drunk, exactly, but she had no need to drink any more. Besides, Father didn’t like it if she went overboard. 

“I’m with you on that one.” She agreed, slapping her round cheeks twice, then ran a wet hand through her dark purple hair. “Aaah, this is the life though, and no cold air either! I might get the complexion of a tomato for a while but it’ll be worth it if I’ll be this relaxed.” She said dreamily, sitting down next to Lissa. Their shoulders brushed against each other, and Morgan was reminded of her original reason why she had asked her to come here; while it was only fair to give Cynthia some time alone with her father seeing as she lived in the same room as him and would have easier access to him as a result, she also thought it could be fun to bring Lissa into the harem. There wasn’t really much more to it; she liked Lissa, Lissa liked her, and more importantly, Lissa seemed to really like Robin. The blond princess had let a few such comments and questions slip out during the evening, and Morgan doubted it would be hard to bring her into the fold, she just needed a little push and the right moment.

Stretching her arms towards the wooden ceiling, Morgan yawned and smacked her mouth twice. The massage had been nice, but unlike when Father did it, the masseurs couldn’t very well knead her breasts, which made it feel incomplete somehow. Before he knew it, she opened her mouth.

“Y’know, Lissa, that massage didn’t feel complete to me.” She said, sitting up and leaning against the white stone wall of the hot spring. “It felt great, but where was the attention to our…you know.” She gestured downwards with her head, pointing towards her huge chest which was now above water level.

Lissa’s eyes widened as she instinctively brought her attention to her friend’s breasts. “Morgan!” She burst out. 

“Oh don’t get me wrong, I don’t want just anybody getting their hands on these babies.” She said, cupping her tits with both hands, bouncing them lightly. “It just felt like something was missing, that was all!” 

Moving closer, the blond princess lowered her voice even though they were alone, as though they were talking about something forbidden. “Does it, you know…is it frustrating to have such...ample size?” 

Morgan shrugged. “I mean I do get a little bit of back pain, and I can’t wear some cute outfits, but honestly, it’s worth it! I think I look amazing.” She explained, framing the objects in question with her arms. “

“You’re so gosh darn pretty, Morgan!” Lissa assured her. “And yet so sexy at the same time! To be quite frank I’m envious of you; feels like half the Shepherds are unnaturally stacked…”

“Aw, thanks, Lissa!” She said happily, always loving a genuine compliment from people she cared about. “But you shouldn’t be envious; I think your tits are absolutely adorable. I even said as much earlier today. Besides, you’ve got the most beautiful hair!”

Laughing, the princess leaned against the tactician, smelling of sweet alcohol and high class bath soaps. She grabbed the younger woman’s arm and leaned her head against her shoulder, her tits brushing against Morgan’s arm. “Thanks. You know, you’re very cool, Morgan. I’d massage your breasts any time.” 

Surprised at the forwardness but definitely not displeased, she answered, “Really? Please do.” 

Lissa’s jaw almost hit the floor. “Wait, really?”

“Well, you offered, right? And we’re friends, so I wouldn’t mind you completing the massage!” She explained casually, stretching out her back and sticking out her chest. 

“Huh…” Lissa said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. “Can we do that? I mean, I don’t have anything against it.” 

“Would anyone stop us? I mean I won’t force you, but there’s no one here, and it’d be so relaxing…” She said, tilting her head innocently, as though touching another woman’s breasts were no big deal at all. 

Blushing cutely, but looking both determined and eager, Lissa took a deep breath. “Well, since I did offer…” She took another deep breath and then raised her arms, her already small hands looking even smaller once they actually grabbed ahold of Morgan’s huge tits. “So…I’ll just squeeze?” She breathed as she weighed them in her hands. 

Nodding with a confident smile, the younger girl said, “Yepp! Knock yourself out, and I’ll relax.” 

Doing as she was told, Lissa got to work carefully, clenching the orbs together slowly and methodically, prompting a relieved sigh from the junior tactician, who spread out her arms alongside the wooden floor behind her. Closing her eyes, her arousal only grew as the reality of the fact that she had a cute princess massaging her breasts started setting in, and it didn’t help that her chest was, as always, far more sensitive than most.

“Feels good?” Lissa asked, her voice still slightly shaking in embarrassment, yet she showed no signs of unease or intention of stopping. 

“Mm yeah…” Morgan said, keeping a moan from escaping her mouth. “Just a little bit more, please? You’re doing a great job; this is just what I needed.”

Lissa nodded, relieved to hear her friend sound so natural and relaxed. “Right, of course!” She said, more confidently than before. She was quiet for a few seconds, pushing the huge orbs up against Morgan’s chest, then squeezed them gingerly in her lightly tanned hands. “They really are huge…and so soft…” She muttered, more to herself than Morgan. “They’re amazing.”

“I know right?” The younger woman muttered lazily, briefly eyeing the bottle of rice wine, then made a grimace and instead looked at her friend, who seemed to be really enjoying herself now. The blond princess’ mouth was slightly agape, and she sat closer now than she had when she had started. What’s more, the look upon her face was one of unbridled fascination, one Morgan knew very well, as that’s how she imagined she looked whenever she was getting busy with her father.

There was a long moment of silence as Lissa went on for longer than even Morgan had intended. Her breasts were kneaded and pampered, treated with such delightful care that it was hard not to get lost in the moment. The sound of the water moving from their occasional movements blended together with the fog-like steam in the room, and the tactician had forgotten all about how warm the water was. Now, all she could think about was how incredible her tits felt. It wasn’t quite the same as when her father massaged her, but it was most certainly good enough.

She bit down on her lip, but couldn’t suppress a moan, yet the spell wasn’t broken. Lissa kept going as if nothing had happened, transfixed on what was in front of her, yet she did get out a low, absentminded, “Guess you feel really good, huh?” 

Scoffing, Morgan didn’t even try to deny it. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were a pro at this. I should tell you though, my boobies are very sensitive, so…”

“Do you want me to continue?”

Silence.

“Do you want to?” 

“Yes.”

“Then by all means. Just don’t blame me for any funny noises.”

There was a definite change in tone after those few words. The heat, steam, and even expressions of the two young women alone in the baths were all the same, yet they could both feel like something was different. Like an unspoken accord, they had agreed upon a set of rules as they moved forward.

Morgan first noticed that Lissa now actually touched her nipples, which she had avoided doing previously. The extra sensation was enough to cause her to let out another moan as she rested her head upon the floor behind her again, arms still spread out across the edge of the pool. It was becoming increasingly hard not to rub her legs together, and the more the princess toyed with her nipples the more imaginative her moves seemed to become. 

Letting out another moan, louder this time, the junior tactician raised her head to watch action, mouth agape in satisfaction. She could tell that Lissa was almost as horny as she was even though she hadn’t been on the receiving end, fascination written plainly upon her face. 

“Mwaaah…” Morgan let out, feeling no need to hold anything back anymore. “Mm, you make my boobies feel so good, Lissa! If you keep this up, I think you know what might happen.” 

“That’s fine.” She said, not looking at her, but smiling all the same. “It’s a perfectly natural reaction, after all! I mean, I am a cleric, so knowing a bit about this sort of thing comes with the territory.” 

Laughing, the tactician replied, “So I’ve got the doctor’s permission to cum, then? Sounds good to me!” 

Her voice growing louder, Morgan began to shift impatiently where she sat, trying to grind against the stone floor of the pool where she sat, biting her lip with a strained face. “Aah…Lissa…please keep going!”

“Morgan, your voice turns me on just as much as your breasts…” Lissa whispered, her focused, crystal blue eyes still completely fixated on the younger girl’s chest. 

“Uaaaah! Hmmaaah!” She moaned loudly, her sensitivity reaching its peak after who knows how many minues had passed in the baths. A familiar heat rose up within her as she came, making sure to reward her friend with the dirtiest scream she could muster. She brought her hands to her face, then grabbed her hair as she orgasmed, tugging at it just to have something to do with her unoccupied hands. 

It wasn’t like when she was with her father, but it sure felt damn good regardless. 

After a few seconds of silence, Lissa stopped, suddenly unsure of what to do as Morgan lay motionless for a while, smiling widely. Then, as if nothing had happened, she sat up normally and stared coyly at the princess. 

“Thanks for the massage!” She said, beaming at her. “Man do I feel refreshed!” 

Biting her lip, Lissa looked to the side. “S-So, how about…you know…”

“How about I do the same for you?” Morgan interrupted her, then crossed her arms with a confident look. “Depending on how good you are at keeping secrets, I may have an even better proposal for you.”

-

Cynthia had only just returned when there was a knock on the door to Robin’s room. Having been caught literally with their pants down, the two rushed out of the bed and desperately tried to get dressed before they heard just the right voice outside.

“Father, it’s me.” 

The tactician and the Pegasus Knight sighed in relief and sat down on the bed, seeing no need to get dressed. “Come on in; you’ve got your own key, right?”

The door opened, and Morgan entered with a merry wave, and then Lissa followed suit, wearing her yellow and white summer dress in spite of the icy cold weather.

Robin’s eyes flew wide open as he stared at the unexpected guest in confusion. Had he finally been caught? Here he was, on a vacation with the royal family, fucking his best friend’s daughter. Cynthia seemed to have the same impression, as she jumped out of the bed to cover herself and stammer incoherently.

The mountain chill seemed to have penetrated the candlelit room. The tension was almost palpable, and Robin couldn’t recall ever feeling as vulnerable as he felt right now. Naked, with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar, his rod still fully erect from the brief period he and Cynthia had been able to fool around after her return.

There was a brief moment of dead silence and utter confusion that felt like entire minutes, like the calm before a raging storm. However, Morgan simply closed the door and looked just as confident and mischievous as she always did, telling them that this situation was under her control. 

“We’ve got a new addition to the team!” She declared proudly, patting the blond princess on the back. “One thing led to another, and here we are. So, who’s ready to have some fun?”

Another moment of silence and confusion, though just as quickly as the cold winds outside had seemed to chill him to the bone, the tactician suddenly felt warmer. The candles’ small flames flickered, and a droplet of stearin made its way down the white shaft and landed on a small, gooey pile in the golden cover beneath it. 

Wanting to adjust his position, but realizing he couldn’t do so without Lissa seeing it all, he finally got a single word out. “What?”

“Oh yeah, I told Lissa everything, and she’s on board!” Morgan explained, removing her cloak before sitting down next to her father, leaning her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his body. The top of her breasts, exposed through the neckline of her usual tank top, rubbed against his arm. “She’s one of us, and one of yours.” She whispered slowly, her lips grazing his ears, her breath hot and sweet. 

Taking a few steps forward, Lissa nodded. She looked more serious than Morgan, but it was evident that, at the very least, she was neither angry nor sad. “It’s true. I know everything, from Morgan’s curse to what has happened until now.” 

She sat down on the other side of him, mimicking Morgan’s pose. Her skin was warm and soft, darker than the other pair of arms wrapped around him, yet her hair was as golden as ever. 

It was impossible for her not to see his cock now, and she didn’t make any attempts at hiding her interest. “I won’t force my way into this if I’m not welcome, Robin.” She explained. “But from what Morgan told me, that shouldn’t be an issue.”

“But…why?” Was all that he could muster, sounding rather pathetic.

“Well, why is anyone in this group? It’s just to have fun, right? According to Morgan, everyone is on the same page and onboard with sleeping around like this, and…” She stopped herself, looking down with a light blush on her cheeks. “And dammit, I want to have sex with you too! Come on, Robin, you should’ve known I’ve always been interested in you! I mean I don’t know how much we’ve flirted during your trips to the medical tent, but it always made me really happy! And since I’ve been your healer for years I’ve had ample time to check out your body!” 

He remained still, but he could feel the familiar sense of pride and arousal that always came when a new woman joined their group. Choosing his words carefully, he said, “And I have always been attracted to you, Lissa. I always liked flirting with you as well. If you are absolutely sure that this is what you want – and that the alcohol doesn’t play any part in this – then I’d be happy to welcome you into the fold.” 

“Geez, Robin, I’m a medical professional! I’d never get drunk enough to join a sleazy harem if that wasn’t what I wanted!” She said, her voice and expression back to normal in spite of their recent confessions. “So uh, now what? How do we do this?”

They all let out a laughter that dispelled the last of the previous tension, as though Lissa had always been a part of their group. Even Cynthia, who had been standing deathly still and silent, was back to her usual bubbly self, not even bothering to hide her modesty anymore. 

Naturally, Morgan was the first to speak, not able to pass up the opportunity to take charge with so many people around. She stood up, clapped her hands, and looked around the room, making sure that everybody was watching her. She blew the fringe of her messy, dark purple hair out of her face and stood with her clenched fists against her hips. “I’m glad you asked, rookie!” She began. “We’ve never had this many people around at once before, and you’re new, so it’s a tricky one. Normally we just wherever our passions take us, but since we’re four this time around, we might need some structure.” 

“What are you, a town guard?” Cynthia said with a giggle, then walked up to Morgan, placed her hand on her cheek, turned the tactician’s head towards her, and kissed her. It was rare to the see the junior tactician taken by such complete surprise, but seeing her eyes widening and voice muffling as the Pegasus Knight kissed her both greedily and deeply was a very refreshing change of pace. 

Pushing her advantage, the blue-haired princess closed the distance between them, their breasts being the first to meet. While Cynthia was already naked, Morgan was merely wearing a short skirt and a tank top, and it would take little to expose more of her fit, curvy body. 

“Holy crap…” Lissa whispered as she watched her niece go at it, amusement, shock and arousal mixed into one. She was still clinging to his arm, and her grip only tightened as the other two women went at it. 

Morgan soon wrapped her arms around Cynthia, their bodies pushing together even more than before. The junior tactician’s bust was about to burst out of the neckline of her top, and the Pegasus Knight’s hand were already underneath her partner’s skirt, squeezing the big, round ass in delight. 

The two soon lost balance and fell down together on the bed, right next to Robin. They continued as if nothing had happened, making out almost aggressively, both trying to control the flow of their activities. Morgan’s skirt was now pulled up almost all the way up to her stomach, her small, black panties the next victim of Cynthia’s greedy attention. Her tank top had also been pulled up, and her flat stomach rubbed against the blue-haired princess’ abs. 

They were getting louder. As Cynthia dived for Morgan’s neck, kissing and licking it as she breathed heavily on the now damp skin, the tactician showed her appreciation audibly. It was a naughty, lust-filled moan that seemed to appeal to Lissa in particular, who shifted where she sat, now biting her lower lip and looking like she wanted nothing more than to join in on the fun. 

Before the two spectators knew it, Morgan was naked as well, her clothes thrown across the room with little care. As Robin had noted when they were out swimming together, their bodies looked similar, from being almost the same height to the hourglass shape to even the size of their hips, butts and breasts. Seeing two so naturally blessed women pressing themselves one another, kissing and moaning all the while, was enough to make too much of Robin’s blood leave the upper parts of his body and into another area. He sucked in a breath as Cynthia managed to lie down on top of Morgan, pinning her arms down and sucking her huge tits.

“Uaaaah!” Morgan cried out, possibly enough for people outside to hear, but no one seemed to care. “Haaah, haaah!” 

Thinking now was the time, Robin turned to Lissa and leaned down to kiss her. However, he was faster, and quickly and wordlessly met his lips, close to knocking their teeth together. She was enthusiastic, and obviously very impressed by the display of her two ‘seniors’, wanting to meet their level of passion with her own. 

Her body was thinner and considerably less busty than the other two girls’ in the room, and her lack of experience with kissing was noticeable, but it was far from a negative experience. She shook lightly, though Robin didn’t think it had anything to do with the room as it was quickly getting warmer due to there being four people inside. No, it was most likely just a result of her excitement, which he found so cute that he had to embrace her fully. 

She was the only one still wearing any clothes, her yellow and white summer dress covering her lightly tanned skin. As one would expect of the tomboy princess, her skin wasn’t as silken smooth as Severa’s as she had never put as much care into her appearance, but it was warm and comforting, and the sounds she made were just as arousing as the experienced Morgan, who was still being ravaged by Cynthia. 

“I never would’ve thought your daughter was like this in bed.” Lissa said amusedly as she caught her breath a bit, looking at the two younger girls now fingering each other simultaneously, giggling, moaning and gasping as their fingers moved in and out at a blazing speed. 

“Your niece is giving her a run for her money.” He retorted.

“Touché.” She laughed, standing up to remove her dress and underwear. “I can’t let them show me up like this!” 

She effectively tackled him when she jumped into his lap, pushing him down onto the bed, his head falling right next to Morgan’s lower back. He could feel her bumping into him regularly, but he had no time to concentrate on that as Lissa dived for his mouth again, her sex rubbing against his as she lay her slender form on top of him. 

“Finally. This oversized thing has haunted me for who knows how many years!” She whispered huskily. “Your thorough medical examinations were an absolute hell to keep professional, and now you’ll finally make up for that!” 

Grinding against him, she closed her eyes and kept her mouth open, her breathing focused and heavy, taking out years of pent-up frustration as she explored every inch of his rod. He lay there in silence, letting her do as she pleased while the other two girls were getting close to reaching their climax, as they loudly repeated several times, though thankfully no one outside should’ve been able to hear them.

When she was done, she took the initiative to grab ahold of his member, checked with him if it was okay – to which he replied that it was – and guided it into herself, making more than a few entertaining, surprising noises as she realized just how thick it was. Her eyes darted around the room, pupils shaking, and she took a small break as opposed to continuing, moving up and down the part she had already ‘cleared’ in order to get accustomed to its size. 

Robin didn’t rush her, but instead caressed her legs and assured her that it was going fine and that she wasn’t in a rush. Even though two more people were there to witness it, it was still her first time and should be treated with care and respect. 

It took a minute or two before she moved on again, thankful for his patience. With teary eyes but a satisfied smile, she reached the shaft with a moan. Placing her hands on his chest, she began moving up and down slowly, leaning forward and letting her hips do most of the work. Her cute breasts bounced not too far away from his face, but Robin found it to be more interesting to watch Lissa’s face go through many different emotions with short intervals, looking different after almost every time he blinked. She could go from closing her eyes to widening them as much as she could, having her mouth wide open to closed shut, and having her eyebrows furrowed to having them raised up beneath her fringe. 

Several minutes passed, and she seemed to be much more accustomed to what they were doing than before. She eventually got confident enough to lean down to kiss him, letting him take care of most of the work while she took a light breather. Her golden hair tickled his face as he thrusted from the slightly awkward position, but even though he couldn’t summon as much force with her sitting on top of him like this, she didn’t seem to mind, but showed her appreciation by kissing him with as much passion as she could muster.

Behind him he could hear Cynthia and Morgan reaching their peak in unison, moaning loudly into the other’s mouth as they were locked in a sloppy, chaotic kiss. They quieted down for the first time in a while, not moving as they kept each other though at a much slower pace than before, giggling every once in a while as they caught their breaths.

Not long after, Cynthia stood up and walked behind Lissa, grabbing her breast from behind and turning her aunt’s face to the side, kissing her, though much more gently than she had Morgan.

Robin didn’t have time to see just how Lissa reacted as Morgan leaned over his face with a devilish smile, brown eyes burning with arousal. She licked her lips, then dived down, kissing him from an upside down position, which was a new experience for the both of them. 

Driven on by the other two girls, Lissa and Robin began moving faster than before. The blond princess rode his cock like no tomorrow, moaning into Cynthia’s mouth as she did so, letting out the periodic comment about how good it felt and how turned on she was. While he couldn’t see her due to his daughter now offering her huge tits for him to suck on, the tactician could feel the swaying motions of Lissa’s hips, pleasuring him frantically.

It took some restraint not to cum too quickly; three very attractive, very aroused women were moaning, kissing, licking and fucking to their hearts’ content, and Robin was being ‘attacked’ on two fronts at once. Few breasts were as wonderful as his daughter’s, and sucking on them always made her mewl in the most adorable way, spurring him to gently bite down on one of her pink, puffy nipples, causing her to whisper all manner of things into his ears. The word ‘Daddy’ was repeated many times over, a word that he had really grown to love, especially in the bedroom.

This continued for some time, and he felt his cock twitching, yearning for release as it was tightly squeezed with every thrust. He could feel how hot and wet it was, coated with Lissa’s juices as she bounced up and down his rod, her breath starting to become ragged, just like his. His body was tense, trying to get out as much strength as it could for the final few thrusts. 

When Lissa let out a sharp cry, held up by Cynthia lest she’d fall down on top of him, he allowed himself to cum as well. His chest and groin felt lightened, relaxing almost the very second the first enter the princess’ passage, filling her up completely and leaving little room for the next. 

Morgan sat up and just watched the faces he was making with interest, drinking it all in. Meanwhile, Lissa was beginning to come back to her senses, still held up by Cynthia, but aware enough of her surroundings again that she could look down in shock and realize just how much cum was being released inside of her. She absentmindedly brought her hand to her lower stomach and gasped, seeming both impressed and surprised even though Morgan had told her all about the curse. 

Finally, she lay down on her back next to Robin, her breathing till hot and heavy, but with a hint of satisfaction and amusement from what she had just experienced. Her skinny body was warm and relaxed, her arm brushing against his.

“That was…incredible.” She said after a while. 

“It really was.” Robin agreed with a smile, turning his head lazily to the side and kissing her. 

She laughed, once again touching the lower part of her belly. “Ah, so much…” 

Sitting down next to the older princess, Morgan began caressing her stomach as well, looking deep into her eyes. “So~, I guess it’s my turn with Lissa now.”

The woman in question looked bewildered. “Wh-What? We’re not done?” 

“Oh no.” Morgan said, leaning down until her mouth was only a centimeter from Lissa’s breasts. “Far from it.” 

With that said, the four friends quickly became busy again, going at it until they all but collapsed in a pile on top of the soft bed, having forgotten all about any necessary safety precautions in order to keep their activities hidden. Whatever tomorrow would bring, they would have to deal with that then, for tonight was a night of passion, not thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! I've also got a two-shot planned with the first chapter almost being done, so be sure to be on the lookout for that. 
> 
> I believe Lissa will be the second to last new member of the harem, with Lucina being the last, so we're nearing the maximum capacity of Robin's little group! Man is it fun to write Cynthia and Morgan together, too. 
> 
> As always, please tell me what you thought of the chapter, what worked and what didn't, what you'd like to see next, etc. Thorough comments are the best way to keep people like me motivated!


	22. Spice of Life - Part I

The thick, deep blue sheets rustled as Robin came to his senses, blinking away last night’s sleep. The room was fairly cold, but underneath the covers he was warm and cozy in spite of his naked form. Even though he, Lissa, Cynthia and Morgan had had a very fun time not many hours ago, they had still managed to stop at a reasonable time before the other three in their company would grow suspicious, and it seemed as though no one had heard anything of what happened in here.

Yawning, he turned to lie on his side, and saw his still-sleeping daughter lying peacefully next to him, looking deceptively innocent and sweet as the winter sun shone through the windows and lit up her messy, dark purple hair. He smiled at the sight and stroked a few strands of her hair behind her ear, then caressed her arm tenderly underneath the thick covers, feeling an alluring combination of tautness and softness. No doubt she was just as naked as he was, and that thought spurred him to scoot just a little bit closer and place a hand on her hips, semi-embracing her now that he was close enough to smell the familiar, sweet aroma of vanilla mixed in with yesterday’s rice wine coming from her breath.

“Mm…” She muttered, instinctually moving closer to him. Her large breasts now just barely touched his chest, and he could already feel himself harden; Morgan’s curse, which rendered him more sexually charged, increased the quantity of his loads and made sure he couldn’t impregnate anyone, was still as powerful as ever, though he doubted his body would've reacted any differently to this situation without it.

He leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, careful not to wake her up even though he was certain she would do so on her own any minute now anyway. She giggled softly in her sleep, softly muttering the word ‘Daddy’ as she moved a bit closer, the softness of her full breasts now rubbing against him. It was difficult not to wake her up just so that she could take care of his morning wood for him, but he rarely saw his daughter in this state as she was often up earlier than him, so he prioritized that over his own carnal needs.

A few minutes of tranquil silence passed before the younger tactician woke up with a distinctly not charming yawn, one eye half open and her jaws moving about as much as they could to get rid of the morning stiffness. Speaking of stiffness, it didn’t take long for her to notice her father’s hand on her round hips, nor did it escape her just how erect he already was. She smiled coyly, though her voice was still low due to just having woken up, and said, “Getting turned on just by watching your little girl sleep? My father’s a pervert.” 

Naturally, she approved of such a deduction, and moved in even closer, their bodies now fully touching the other’s, and locked his legs between hers. She giggled and let out a small gasp as she could feel his entire length along a large portion of her stomach and beyond, his size never seizing to impress her. 

“Gods, feeling Daddy’s thick cock against my belly like this feels so good.” She whispered, eyes closed as if she was still waking up.

“Is there any place where feeling you up doesn’t turn you on?” He asked amusedly, not minding at all that his penis was stuck between their warm bodies. 

She didn’t reply for a while, and Robin wondered if she had fallen asleep again, but just when he was about to try and wake her up, she said, “Probably the elbows.”

Laughing, he embraced her harder, and she did the same, even moving up and down as much as he could just to rub her breasts along his chest, their incredible sensitivity only beaten out by the Manaketes’.

“Aah, this is the life.” She sang to herself. “We should share a bed more often when I get home. Then we can wake up like this every day, turn each other on, you get me breakfast in bed…”

Rolling his eyes, he flicked her softly on the forehead, waking her up and finally getting her to open her round, brown eyes as she rubbed the area. “Honey, you know we’ve got a maid who specifically takes care of breakfast and cleaning for us, right?”

“Oh I know, but you could bring it up to me. Man, that would’ve just been the greatest.” She said dreamily, imagining a life where she didn’t have to walk some twenty meters from her room to the kitchen. “I guess I’m doomed to a life of only semi-luxury.”

“Please don’t go all Severa on me, I don’t think I could afford that.” He implored her, kissing her on the cheek and causing her to giggle from the tickling sensation.

“Fi~ne.” She said in a dramatic exaggeration, then reached down and grabbed the tip of his rod with one hand, looking him in the eye as she did so. “But what ever should we do about this?” 

Feeling the blood starting to pump faster in his body, the only thing he could get out before he could think was, “Got any ideas?”

She cocked her head. “Father, I always have ideas for how to best use this not-so-little guy. Some just for my own amusement and curiosity, some for your enjoyment, some for the both of us, and some for just straight up fucking.” She explained, moving her hand slowly up and down the length in question. “Sadly though, I don’t think we’ve got time for the third or fourth category.”

“What does the first entail, anyway?”

“I’unno, something like you getting off from humping my back. I sort of want to know what that feels like. Or thighs, you know, whatever.”

“Huh…” He muttered, not sure how to respond to his wayward daughter's many ideas and strange fetishes. "How about we just take a slow morning today and embrace under the covers? We should have some time before they tell us to get up. Just being with you makes me happy beyond words." He suggested, caressing the younger tactician's round, thick ass and looking into her eyes with a warm smile.

Now it was her turn to not know what to say. For a second or two, she merely met his gaze, her round cheeks tinting pink ever so slightly, and then she scoffed embarrassedly. "G-Geez, Daddy! Way to make me feel like a pervert." She laughed, then nuzzled her head against his chest, getting comfortable after planting two wet kisses on it. "But I guess this is just as good. Just promise we'll have a real go at it when we've got more time?"

He chuckled. "It's a promise, and one I'm looking forward to very much."

"Good, then it's decided." She declared, looking up again and kissing him on the mouth. Her soft lips dotted his multiple times before they started to use their tongues which interwoved and produced wet smacks followed by a few quiet, humming moans coming from Morgan. 

When they separated, they resumed their caressing, exploring each other's bodies as though they weren't already intimately familiar with them already. No matter how many times or how vulgarly they had sex, they couldn't get enough of each other, every encounter only leading to further attraction and appreciation of the other. 

She smiled when she slowly moved her body up and down, rubbing his cock alongside it. He could also feel her warm chest pushing against his, getting a taste of the full size of her breasts. There was something exciting about not being to see them, yet feeling them rub against him. 

Kissing her again, he whispered, "I love you so much."

Beaming at him, flashing her white teeth, she replied, "I love you too, Daddy." 

They hugged and remained quiet and still for several minutes, the only sound in the room coming from their breathing and the occasional shuffling of their legs. They were close to dozing off again by the time Cynthia knocked on their door and told them to get a move on. With some hesitance, the two left each other's embrace, got dressed and ready for the day and headed out into the winter wonderland.

-

The few days that remained passed by in a flash. The group did many things together and sometimes wandered off into smaller groups, trying everything the hot spring resort had to offer. Robin went shopping with Morgan and Lissa, got a massage with Chrom, looked at the stars with Lucina, went shopping again with Cynthia in order to get her an outfit or two that actually fit her impossibly lewd physique, and finally went skiing with Sumia which ended up in a minor catastrophe as it quickly became apparent that neither of them had any natural talent for it, unlike Chrom and Lucina.

Of course, every night there was always some sort of escapade. On the second night, Cynthia and Lissa couldn't show up, so Morgan had Robin all to herself. The following night, Lissa came but not Cynthia, and for the fourth night, their roles were reversed. Sadly for Robin, there wasn't another foursome in that chilly, beautiful room overlooking the snow-covered mountains and lights coming from the resort's houses below, but they managed to have plenty of fun all the same. Likewise, Morgan never found an opportunity to assure her and her father's privacy in one of the baths, and such had to scrap that idea and instead had to settle on getting revenge on Cynthia for her surprise attack during their first night, much to Robin's amusement and pleasure.

The ride home in the elegant, black carriage wasn't as eventful as one might've expected, however. Lissa and Morgan merely rested their heads in Robin's lap as he read a book, listening to the horseshoes tapping against the dirt road on the way back to the capital. It was probably for the best that they didn't get too carried away, he thought as he flipped a page, remembering that the coachman would've been able to hear them if they got any ideas. They would simply have to be patient, which had begun to become a foreign concept to him.

Tugging the neckline of his tank top, Robin took a deep breath once he was dropped off at his mansion while on the way back to the capital, the two carriages having taken a slight detour for his sake. He grabbed his bag and waited for Morgan to come out, but to his surprise, Lissa stepped outside instead. 

Answering his question before he could ask it, Morgan peeked her head out with a grin. "You guys need some more time together without me and Cynthia in the way." She explained sagely, choosing her words carefully to make sure it wouldn't be possible for an outsider to decipher what she was talking about. "Things sort of got off to an explosive start for Lissa, so I figured this would do us all some good. I'm going to go with Cynthia and bring the rest of our group up to speed."

Smiling at his daughter's suggestion and surprising maturity, he ruffled her hair. "I'll cook something nice for dinner for you."

She clasped her hands together. "Sweet! I should be nice more often!" She proclaimed with a laughed. She then visibly had to restrain herself from kissing her father in front of the whole group, as she closed the door she blew him a kiss and winked at him, as stealthy as a cat when she wanted to be.

Robin and Lissa waved the other two carriages off before heading into his villa, surrounded by the calm, semi-rural neighborhood. As much as he had grown to love his new abode and all the space that it offered - something that was necessary for teaching magic and only became increasingly vital once the harem began - the luxury was still a bit too much for him. He was almost happy the nearby hill separated it from the other houses in the area, as if he were hiding something. Which, he supposed, he technically was, though he was mostly thinking about how he had never wanted to come across as a man of wealth due to the potential disparity it could create between him and his frinds.

Listening to the river flowing outside, seeing "Noire's" apple tree, the beautiful Chon'sin-styled training hall and the fields in the distance, his annoyance at the house's size left him, as it always did, and he was reminded once more of how much he liked this place.

Entering the house with Lissa in tow, he took off his robe and shoes and declared that he was home, wondering if Tiki or Noire were inside. When they didn't hear a reply, he turned to the blond princess who had just closed the door. She seemed happy as always, an expectant smile adorning her lips. Her golden hair was styled into two pigtails as always, which he had a soft spot for. She wore her usual, newly washed, yellow and white summer dress which reached down to just above her knees. Compared to several other people he knew who couldn't handle their own wardrobe, Lissa managed to look very attractive and casual without her demeanor being overtly sexual. She carried herself with confidence, and even though she didn't have the same assets as some other girls, she knew that she was very good-looking, yet she felt no need remind everyone around her, and Robin respected that. He had always been attracted to her, and she to him, so in a way, this arrangement was almost a natural evolution of their relationship; there just happened to be more people involved than one would expect.

They kissed once, giggled, then moved into the living room, the armchairs, couch, and table positioned just the way Robin and Morgan had left them, and the beautiful hearth which had remained unused for a long time only served as a central adornment.

Sitting down next to each other on the couch, the whitehaired tactician wrapped an arm around the young princess and kissed her on the top of her head, feeling her get comfortable next to him. 

After a minute or so of cozying, Robin spoke. "Sorry if your introduction to our group was too sudden. Morgan was right; we should've perhaps had some more time alone first." 

She shook her head. "Don't worry so much about it; I'm having a blast! Besides, it was fun being with Morgan and Cynthia as well." She tapped his hand gently, as if to soothe his worries. "Though I can't complain about having you all to myself right now, just like when I was taking care of you during our adventuring days."

"Now it's starting to sound like those routine checks were just your excuse to get me to take my shirt off." 

Pulling away, she placed a hand on her chest and kept her mouth slightly open in clearly faked shock. "Sir! I'm a trained cleric of Naga, I would never use my healing powers or position to take advantage of people!" She declared loudly, then giggled softly to herself and resumed her previous position. "Seriously though, no, you know I took my duties pretty seriously. I just made sure to enjoy the times you actually had to remove that dreary tank top." 

He laughed. "Well, that's a bit better...I think. And it's not like I could complain about having a cute healer touching me just about everywhere." 

She hummed, smiling cheekily at that comment. "Oho, is that so? Maybe you'd want me to give you a thorough...private check-up now whilst we're alone? I mean, you can never be too careful when it comes to your health." 

Moving from playing around with the spikes of his hair to placing her small hand underneath his tank top, she made a few thoughtful noises. "Hmm, everything seems to be in order here; the patient's physique is more than adequate." She looked him in the eyes. "Could you remove this for me, please?" She asked, her voice professional yet masking just a hint of playfulness. 

Doing as he was told, knowing better than to go against a doctor's orders, he did his best to play along while she caressed his muscular chest and arms, once again silently thanking Chrom and Frederick for keeping him in shape. 

The princess' blue eyes took in the sight of him sitting partially exposed and smiled to herself. She leaned down to kiss his chest and stomach several times, tickling him slightly as she moved further and further down. 

"Hmm, nothing seems to be wrong up here..." She said after a while, then patted his groin with a coy grin. "Let's make sure everything is working as it should down here as well, shall we?"

Standing up while she sat down, waiting expectantly with her arms between her legs as she rocked back and forth slightly, he unbottoned his pants and pulled them down. His sense of embarrassment or integrity had long faded since the harem began, and getting naked in front of members of his group was now almost as natural as breathing.

Lissa could hardly contain herself as he stood naked before her, his thick length only around two decimeters away from her sweet, thin face. Gently, she placed her palm against the shaft, looking like she was pushing it back, and then moved her hand up and down slowly.

"W-Well, clearly, we've found the issue right here." She said, coughing into her free hand. "As someone trained to have a thorough understanding of the human body, I can safely say most people have considerably smaller penises. Yours also seem to be...overactive, making you tense." She leaned forward, smacking her lips quietly, and rubbing his length across her cheeks and lips, making circular motions with her face so that his cock touched almost the entirety of her face. "Now...what can we do about an overactive, gigantic penis...?" 

It twitched at her words, and she merely replied, "Well, as your cleric, I suppose I've got to take matters into my own hands - for your health's sake, of course."

Kissing the length once, she then wrapped her mouth around the tip and began sucking, flicking one of her pigtails out of her face as she tried to focus. Her small mouth at first seemed to have a hard time taking in more than just a few centimeters, and she even had to massage her cheek with one hand as the other remained around the base of his cock, but she quickly got into what she was doing. Naturally, due to this being her first blowjob, she wasn't as skilled as Tharja or Morgan, and she didn't have Cynthia's unbridled enthusiasm or Noire's frantic desire to please him, but she picked up fast, throwing the occasional glance upwards to read his facial expression and see if he approved or not.

And there was no denying that it felt good, very good even. More and more of him entered her mouth, and while only Tharja and Morgan could take in all of him at once, she came remarkably close. Her eyes started tearing and the guttural, gagging sounds became louder and more frequent. Saliva dripped from both corners of her mouth, trickling down to the floor as she kept bobbing her head back and forth. Still, he wasn't worried about her, as she let out a small, very suffocated laugh as she kept going, sounding like she was having a good time. 

He took a deep breath in appreciation and ran a hand through her golden hair, pushing her against him gently. At first she let out a surprised sound which got choked by his length, but she soon continued as if nothing had happened, slurping and sucking loudly.

"Uggh, mm...shhllp!"

The straps of her dress were loosening, exposing her shoulders and falling down onto her upper arms, allowing him to see more of her slender figure, yet teasing and reminding him that she was still wearing clothes. Her tanned skin, blond hair and teary blue eyes were all very attractive features, and he just wanted to see more of her. He wanted to see her flat stomach and perfectly round breasts which were still fully covered, he wanted to see her slender legs and cute ass and thoroughly fuck her.

These thoughts accompanied him as the tension rose. He grabbed ahold of her pigtails and tightenened his grip, indicating that he was close. She was surprised by the roughness but didn't seem to mind, opting instead to place one hand on his thighs and the other around his balls, fondling them softly and carefully, which contrasted the speed at which she sucked him off. The added touch of her delicate fingers shot through a sensation of pleasure that spread out from across his spine. He drew a sharp breath between his teeth, and she gave him two small pats on his thigh to show that she approved of the noises he was making.

Suddenly, she stopped what she was doing and massaged her mouth, and Robin could hear a few popping sounds as she made a few grimaces.

"Ah, sorry, just hang on a bit, my mouth hurts." She explained simply, taking deep breaths and wiping the drool from her mouth and chin. "Besides, this thing is getting way too hot." 

She stood up and grabbed ahold of the bottom part of her dress, then pulled it upwards and removed it in one clean motion, baring her skinny body and simple, matching light yellow underwear. "Seriously, I can't have your stuff all over my dress; it's not like I could borrow clothes from anyone who lives here on the way home." She said, making overexaggerated gestures towards her breasts and hips. "I mean I'm pretty sure one of Noire's custom made bras could be turned into makeshift sails." 

He laughed, but then cleared his throat and nodded downwards towards his still-erect cock.

"Yeah yeah, hold your horses, big guy." She said, standing up, removing her smallclothes and putting them on the couch with where she left her dress, then she walked over to him and pushed their bodies close together as she looked up at him and spoke teasingly, "We're in no rush, are we? Isn't this the part where you're supposed to say how beautiful I am and all that?"

"Who are you, Severa?" He asked, caressing her lower back lightly and giving her rear a squeeze. "Wait, are you blackmailing me? Do I have to give you compliments before you finish?"

"What, me? Nooo, I would never~!" She said playfully. "I just thought we could slow down and enjoy each other's presence a bit more and all that." 

He rolled his eyes, though he was unable to keep himself from smiling. Even though his cock was crying out for release, the feeling of her warm body and soft, perfectly round tits squishing against his chest made it hard to be too demanding. "Fine, your majesty, I admit that your beauty is unmatched in all the land."

Humming, she shook her head. "Too broad and cliché. Something a bit more specific?" 

"What, you want me to make something up and lie?"

She slapped him, though not particularly hard. "Hey!"

He laughed. "Well, you've got immaculate skin, your blue eyes are mesmerizing and you've got a very cute butt." He tried, looking at her with uncertainty.

Weighing the compliments in her mind and judging whether or not they were acceptable, she shrugged. "I find your compliments acceptable, even though you were a pervert and only focused on the outside."

"Pretty hard not to when we're both naked and you just spent the last few minutes driving me to the edge." 

The princess giggled. "A fair point! So, should we continue?" She asked, tapping her fingers against his chest. "I need some attention too, I'll have you know."

Looking around the living room, he found a place past the table that looked promising. He grabbed her hand and led her there, though she took the opportunity to take a few sips of water from a canister, cleaning her mouth in the process. Once there, he pushed her against the wall and began kissing her passionately. She was caught off guard, but reciprocated almost immediately, holding him tightly and trying to grind against his cock.

He kept going, massaging her breasts and ass fiercely for a minute before grabbing ahold of her thighs and lifting her up after making sure she held on to him tightly. Keeping her pushed against the wall, he soon penetrated her pussy with his cock, reveling in the sensation as he could finally keep going from where they left off. In turn, the blond cleric let out a content moan as he immediately began pounding her, having little time for foreplay and sensuality in his current state. 

"O-Oh! Robin!" She gasped, kissing his cheeks frantically and tightening her grip around him, being taken aback by the speed at which he operated. Her slender legs were tied around his hips, and she kept her arms behind his neck as she rode up and down his cock and was consequently pushed against the wall. 

As she smothered his neck and cheeks, rubbing her smooth skin and velvety lips against his, he buried himself to the shaft, evoking yet another interesting sound from Lissa as she now took in all he had to offer. Her walls constricted hard, clamping down around his member and trying to greedily squeeze out his load. 

She moaned and closed her eyes, biting down on a finger while resting her head against his shoulder as he kept fucking her. Minutes passed, their bodies growing warmer and sweatier as they grinded against each other. The familiar tension and warmth began to build up within him again. He bit his lip and kept going, putting a lot of force behind some aggressive thrusts that caused the princess to make a gurgling sound. 

"Ughhgh..." She moaned distantly. "Ah, ah! I-I'm getting close! Give me more, Robin!" 

"I don't know, maybe I should...hah...just stop suddenly and ask you to compliment me." He said in a joking tone, never stopping his movements. If he were honest, he didn't think he would've had it in him to stop even if he wanted to, his base instincts currently controlling his body, rather than the mind of a tactician.

She groaned, half from pleasure and half from his comment. "A-At least your cock isn't small?" She offered, beaming at him as he kept pounding her. 

"You suck at compliments."

"Finish this properly and I'll say whatever, ah...I'll say whatever you want, honey."

Stifling a laugh, he raised her up slightly and shifted his hands so that his grip got more stable, giving him easier access to her small, dripping pussy. With a few more thrusts, he finally reached his climax, firing several loads inside of her. 

Lissa's reaction was instant, and the floodgates opened once she felt him cumming. She allowed herself to let go, and he could feel her body growing stale in his grasp before she practically melted in his embrace, her previously tight grip loosening and turning into a relaxed embrace. They remained in place for almost an entire minute without saying a word, happy to catch their breath and just enjoying the feeling of their bodies cooling down as a gentle breeze blew through one of the open windows in another room. 

Finally, he lowered her to the floor, and she let go of him and stood on somewhat shaky legs, stretching out with a content smile on her lips. 

"Phew, so this is how it is to be alone with you, huh?" She said, putting her hands on her hips. "This was really fun! It's like I'm living out all of my old fantasies!" 

He laughed, running a hand through his white, now damp hair. "I'm glad I could deliver. Would've been awkward if I couldn't live up to your old horny teenage fantasies."

She gave him a small shove. "You're doing pretty good, though you could work on your compliments though." She said, then smiled more gently. "Seriously though, I'm having a really good time. I'm glad I joined this group. Why don't we go to your room and have a nice little talk before our next session?" 

She stretched out her hand, and he took it with a nod. "Sounds good. Follow me." He answered, and led her up the stairs, neither of them bothering to take their clothes with them, as they knew they wouldn't need them in the near future.

-

The city market was full of people, and it could be difficult for someone of Nah's stature to elbow her way to the shops she wanted to visit. Her sense of direction got jumbled by the busy sea of people moving about, and the desire to use her Dragonstone to clear a path was increasing. Fortunately, her mood improved once she got into a small building selling all manners of writing tools to a reasonable price. 

Setting aside her brown basket, which was already half-filled with vegetables, meat, and milk, she began looking at the quills, inks, papers and notebooks in the store. It was cramped, and filled with a slightly musty scent which made the young Manakete feel right at home. Her size was also beneficial to her here as opposed to the outside; she could easily navigate through the different shelves even though it wasn't the most spacious store, and the lack of people in it meant she could take her time. There were several books she was interested in reading, though she supposed she could always ask her father or Robin if they had them instead, as money could sometimes get a little tight even with her modest success as a writer. 

She smiled to herself. She still couldn't get over how much she enjoyed writing those lewd stories, and no one could've guessed that the serious, innocent-looking Manakete would be the author. And her books had even indirectly led her straight into Robin's arms! Finally, she had an outlet for all of her wicked thoughts and fantasies, as well as her incredible sexual appetite. 

Biting her lips softly, she chased those thoughts away. She shouldn't think about that while walking around town. It was easy for her to get lost in those fantasies and lose track of what was happening in the real world.

"Nah." 

The small woman jumped up in the air at the sudden mention of her name from behind, almost knocking over a bookshelf in the process. Spinning around so quickly that her two braids almost slapped her in the face, her eyes currently the size of two saucers, she looked at the source of the voice.

It was Tharja. The Plegian dark mage and Robin's old girlfriend stood before her with a neutral expression, arms crossed in front of her chest. Nah had always been a little afraid of her, but she had always admired her beauty and battle prowess. She had also seemed to have calmed down quite a bit in peace time, and her relationship had improved as well, or so she had heard. Besides, it was also the matter of the harem; they were both currently sleeping with Robin, so did that make them rivals, friends, or what? Nah had never really interacted with someone from the harem that she barely knew, so she wasn't sure what she should say. 

"L-Lady Tharja. I apologize, I was lost in thought when you called my name." She bowed her head slightly.

Offering a small smile, Tharja waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, and just 'Tharja' is fine. I'll get right to it: I need your help with something, though the details require privacy. Could you come with me to my home for a while?"

Giving her a questioning look, Nah thought it over. It wasn't like she had any reason to refuse, and it was probably for the best if she got along well with all the members of their group. While still a bit timid around Tharja, she knew it wasn't like the sorceress would do something bad to her, as she more than anyone wanted to keep the harem going, as it meant Robin would be spending time with her as well, and she would be excluded immediately if there was any foul play. 

While she was a bit anxious at having been confronted by Tharja this way, she couldn't help but to be enraptured by the woman's appearance. Her skin was white as freshly fallen snow, with midnight black hair to contrast it, perfectly maintained and brushed thoroughly as it reached her lower back and had two pigtail-like extensions at the side. She was quite a bit taller than Nah - though then again, everyone was - and her body was just about the shape she used to describe in her novels; fit, a very impressive bust, and hips that stand out but not too much. It was easy to fully appreciate her beauty and fitness as she wore a pair of tight, black pants and a simple button up shirt, with the two top buttons undone, allowing for a decent, but not vulgarly so, look at her chest.

Steeling herself, she said, "It's a bit sudden, but alright, I was only doing some shopping. Is it very pressing?"

"No, though I would prefer to have it done as soon as possible." She responded, tight-lipped as far as the details were concerned. 

Nah nodded as she straightened one of her braids. "I see. Well, just let me finish up in here and then we'll go."

Buying a few things needed for her writing, she put them in her basket with the rest of her things as Tharja waited, saying nothing. She felt a bit unsure of her decision, but a morbid curiosity had taken over her; what could a woman like Tharja want with her? The amount of times they had interacted before this could be counted on one hand, and Nah knew very little of dark magic.

Once they were outside of the shop, Tharja began leading the way through the busy streets, though the amount of people seem to have subsided slightly compared to before she entered the store. 

They walked for a few minutes in silence, going from the shopping district to a residential district and passing several houses, until they came upon an unassuming house that appeared to be Tharja's. Nah was surprised at how common the red house was, complete with a small garden and a doormat with the word 'welcome' written upon it, no doubt Noire's purchase.

The inside of the house was clean and neat as well, showing Noire's meticulous nature. While she lived at Robin's mansion for now, she still visited her mother from time to time, and most likely spent some of that time cleaning. Nah thought that she really should write a character like Noire, the seemingly perfect, stunningly gorgeous and ridiculously well-endowed wife material with more hidden issues than the Feroxi economy.

Nah shook her head as Tharja stopped. She closed the door behind her and placed her basket on the ground, waiting for the sorceress to finally tell her what this was all about.

Without offering her guest a place to sit down or even much small talk, the Plegian sorceress stated plainly, "I want some Manakete milk for my curses and potions research."

The younger woman blinked multiple times, having just put down her basket. "What?" She asked even though she had heard the request clearly.

Tharja pointed at Nah's chest. "Manakete milk is incredibly rare, and could potentially have very powerful and beneficial properties. Before you ask, it wouldn't be able to be used for anything nefarious even if I wanted to; other Manakete materials, like your mother's toenails, completely reject malicious intents."

"Mother's...what? Hang on, what?!" Nah narrowed her eyebrows and looked around. "Is this a joke? Is Mother here? Or did Morgan orchestrate this?" 

Shaking her head, Tharja crossed her arms again, looking amused at Nah's confusion but still determined to get what she wanted. "I'm not joking, and we are the only ones here." She gestured towards what she assumed was Noire's old room. "You can take care of it in there, and fill as much of these as possible." 

She handed the small woman two glass containers, which she accepted without really thinking.

"H-Hang on, I haven't agreed to anything yet!" She protested, cheeks red and heart pounding. She looked at the containers in confusion and shuffled them around in her hands awkwardly, not sure what to do with them. "I-I mean, how do you even know about this?!"

"Your mother told me. We sometimes meet up and discuss a few private matters. I mentioned having fucked Noire, she mentioned fucking you and your lactation, and now I want to seize my chance to get ahold of something precious." She explained matter-of-factly, as if she had just asked her what the time was.

Nah took a deep breath and promised herself not to eat her mother the next time she saw her, justifying it with Tharja having actually revealed her particularly dark secret first. Also, even though Tharja ha deliberately not called it that, Nah was amazed at the prospect of the Plegian dark mage having a girl's night out with someone like Nowi. "And just what, exactly, do you think you can do with this, and what would I get in return?"

Tharja shrugged, her perfectly kempt, black hair moving along with her body movement. "Maybe I'd uncover more powerful healing potions, maybe something that increased longevity, maybe something completely different. Your reward would be helping the people that would benefit."

Vague, but it sounded like a good proposal. Awkward, but...it couldn't hurt, could it? Nah took a few seconds to process this information, feeling confused and embarrassed, yet somewhat hopeful that maybe her heritage could be used for something good. Even if it failed, she would at least have tried to help people.

Sighing and drooping her shoulders, she said, "Fine...I agree. You uh...you can keep quiet about this though, right? Even to Mother?" 

Smiling, Tharja said, "Of course."

"A-And, you know, you won't use this for...evil?" The words left her mouth before she could stop them, but the Plegian merely chuckled in a way similar to Robin.

"Only if someone deserves it." She replied, showing a rare glimpse of humor that the young Manakete didn't think the sorceress was capable of.

Laughing nervously, she moved towards Noire's room. "Well then, I'll just...er, you know..."

"Take your time."

Closing the door to Noire's room behind her, Nah exhaled, wondering how and when her life had become so weird. Then again, she had a secret identity as an erotic novelist, so maybe this was Naga's way of laughing at her.

Sitting down on the neatly made bed, she put the two glass containers next to her as she looked around the room. The room was small, but quaint. The windows were thankfully covered, and the desk still had some of Noire's old tools and belongings on it, like her sewing equipment, neatly organized near the far edge of the table.

Sighing once more, she decided to get it done. She put her red cape away and got undressed, removing her white, frilly dress and placing it on top of the green pillow on the bed. Sometimes, when she was in the mood, she only wore a dress like that but without any underwear underneath, giving her a minor, constant thrill whenever she was outside; she had often imagined running into Robin during one of those days and accidentally exposing herself to him. Today, however, she was wearing a simple, white pair of panties and her usual breast bindings which kept her surprisingly large tits in check and out of sight, as it were. 

It wasn't that she was ashamed of having large breasts in spite of her short stature and skinny build, and it wasn't like they were as big as Morgan's and especially not Noire's; she had just gotten used to binding them for increased mobility during the war, and the habit had stuck. Most people would probably assume someone with her body would be almost flat, like her mother, but no, she was secretly 'stacked', as Morgan often described herself, and that, too, was a source of pride for her. 

Undoing the bindings, she sat half-naked on her friend's old bed, wearing only her panties and thigh high, red boots. She tried not to think too much of the circumstances as to how she got here, and got to work instead. 

Grabbing one of the containers, she placed it against her pink, small nipple and began massaging her breast. Her chest was incredibly sensitive, and the treatment it had received by Robin and her own mother had made her feel things she had only read - and written - about.

However, doing it by herself failed to live up to those lofty heights, and Nah noticed that nothing was coming out. When she had been with Nowi, her milk had begun to flow after some time of bedroom activities, but that wasn't anything she could do here; there was no one around to take care of her breasts for her. Her self-consciousness hindered her from doing anything more, and she wasn't even sure she could squeeze anything out on her own.

After a few minutes of trying, she gave up, the container empty. She got dressed again and walked out the door, and saw Tharja perking up at the sight.

"S-Sorry, but uh, I couldn't..."

Raising an eyebrow, the sorceress asked, "Did you have second thoughts?"

"No it's just that, uh...nothing came out." She admitted, still not believing that this was a conversation she was having with another person. "I tried; I really did want to help out, but I guess I can't."

Humming, Tharja put a finger to her lip and tapped it twice. "When you lactated last time, was it after having had sex? Or maybe during it?"

She merely nodded.

"I see, then the solution is obvious." She said flatly, suddenly placing both of her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders, bending down and kissing her right on the mouth.

Eyes widening in shock, Nah remained where she stood, not even returning the kiss, though she noticed that didn't deter Tharja. The sorceress kept expertly using her tongue and lips to smother the Manakete in soft, incredibly appealing kisses. 

What was even happening? She had been asked to be milked and now she was making out with a Plegian dark mage. Should she be shocked or angered that Tharja had taken this liberty to invade her personal space? 

No, no she shouldn't be. Even if it wasn't welcomed, Tharja must've assumed that Nah would have no objections as they were both members of the harem. She had no reason to believe the blackhaired woman wouldn't stop if she told her to.

Yet, more and more she felt that she didn't want Tharja to stop. The skill at which she utilized her tongue was mesmerizing. She could feel her body growing hotter under the loving flurry of kisses. Pushed against a wall, being ravaged by a mysterious, sexy acquaintance...this was almost too good to be true.

She closed her eyes and finally returned the kiss, earning a single, entertained scoff from the other woman. She still kept her hands close to her body, not knowing where to put them or if Tharja would get angry if she got too aggressive. 

Tharja, on the other hand, had no such restraints. She had already surreptitiously unfastened the smaller woman's red cape, and once it fell to the ground, she resumed stroking her thin arms and shoulders. The area she was touching increased slowly but surely, making Nah already long for her touches at more sensitive areas.

Like most Manaketes, Nah's sexual appetite was immense, and she didn't need much of this kind of treatment in order to fully get into the mood. While she most definitely still preferred being with Robin and being fucked by his massive cock until she almost passed out, her experience with Nowi and now Tharja had so far been very positive as well. The idea of making out with a borderline stranger like this, not knowing what to expect, was exhilirating to her.

Nah finally reached out and placed her hands on Tharja's hips, deepening the kiss as the older woman had begun sucking on her long tongue like no tomorrow. She couldn't help but to let out a moan when the sorceress stopped and distanced her face from hers, a thin strain of saliva connecting their mouths. 

Thinking that maybe it was over, Nah was about to let go when Tharja began unbuttoning her dress, her long fingers flicking open the buttons one after another until the beautiful garb fell onto the ground on top of the cape. 

The Manakete merely stared in awe, her large, violet eyes looking up into the sorceress', who was merely fixated on getting her naked. There was something unemotional, but still deeply appealing to how she was being pleased and stripped in the living room, so much so that she didn't even react when Tharja undid her bindings and held her big breasts in her hands, weighing them with an interested look.

"Hmm, these are quite a bit bigger than your build and stature would suggest." She stated plainly, running her thumb over both of her nipples which sent an incredible jolt of pleasure through her body. "Very nice, very nice..."

"Th-They're still not as big as yours." Nah said without thinking, though her comment seemed to have been appreciated.

Tharja chuckled dryly, even offering one of her rare smiles. "No, but that doesn't make these any less impressive." She gave the breasts in her hands a small jiggle to emphasize her point. "Especially considering how skinny you are. Just like my daughter."

Now it was Nah's turn to laugh, a quiet and nervous laugh, but still. "No thank you, I prefer not having my back snap in half." 

"Hah, that's a fair point. Someone your size would topple over with my daughter's udders." She said with humor in her voice. "Now, let's see if we can make any progress..."

As if a switch had been flipped, Tharja went from somewhat conversational to dead silent as she began to massage Nah's soft, perfectly round breasts. Her hands were velvety smooth, and neither too careful nor too aggressive, but rather struck a perfect balance that left the Manakete wanting more.

Nah let out a gasp and bit down on one of her fingers carefully, looking sligtly downwards to the side as all of Tharja's attention was focused on her breasts, the rest of her body remaining unattended to. A blush crept upon her gaunt cheeks once again as the slender fingertips began to attend to her sensitive nipples.

"Aaah!" She burst out as Tharja gave them a slight twist. It didn't hurt, no, but it was as though someone had just touched her in a supposedly more sensitive area. She knew Manaketes in general had very sensitive breasts, her mother being a bit of an outlier, but that didn't make it any easier to actually prepare for the sheer intensity of the pleasure that was generated when someone touched them when she was in the mood.

Tharja breathed out air sharply, not saying anything, but a hint of a wicked grin could be seen in her perfect features, the impeccable, snow white skin almost looking as though it had been covered in some kind of shadow. She placed one of her legs between Nah's, her knee in a perfect position for Nah to grind against, and as though the sorceress had read the younger girl's mind, she nodded.

Surrendering to pleasure immediately, Nah began to fiercely rub her sex against Tharja's leg, her panties rubbing against the tight, black pants as her tits were being pleased. It was an odd sensation to be sure; Robin had dominated all of her senses and made sure every area of her received attention, but that didn't seem to be on the blackhaired woman's agenda; while she was half naked, wearing only her panties and thigh high boots, Tharja's attention was only aimed at her breasts. She wasn't used to having her lips remain unoccupied like this while her body grew progressively hotter and her mind was clouded by the warm sensations spreading throughout body, but it did allow her to moan unabatedly.

"Mm...haaah...m-my boobs..." She whispered. "They feel so warm, ah..." Her voice was thick, and as Tharja's hands got greedier, so too did Nah's. She grabbed ahold of the older woman's knees to allow herself to grind against it harder, trying fervently trying to get off. Had she been with her mother, she would've most likely done something more dramatic, but she didn't know where Tharja's limit was, aside from being fine with Nah's juices staining her pants.

As if having waited for that signal, Tharja unceremoniously bent down and began sucking the small woman's pink nipples, the fat breasts stretching slightly as the sorceress took it into her warm, wet mouth. 

Nah's eyes shot open. "Hyaaaah! Dnaaah!" She moaned heavily, her vision getting slightly blurry as her eyes began to tear up. "My nipples! They're too sensitive! I-If you keep this up I'll cum! I'll cum!" Her voice was loud, not bothering to hold back; she felt too good to stop. 

Hungrily assaulting her breasts, Tharja switched between which of them should receive her attention. Alternating between sucking, kissing and eventually flicking the nipples with her tongue, Nah realized that she was chanceless to withstand the older woman's experience; everything she did was done with such expertise that she didn't know how to react, and her body seemed to be feeling the same way. 

In spite of the lack of attention the rest of her body received, Nah had to open her mouth to breathe as though she was short on breath, sticking out her long, long tongue, saliva trickling down the side of her lips. 

After just a minute or so, Nah's body gave up on resisting, unable to prolong the pleasure any longer. She came, her entire body shaking as she did so. Her breasts felt hot, and the pressure she had felt building up grew at an alarming rate until it burst, milk flooding out of nipples. 

Tharja's eyes widened and her concentration was broken as her mouth was filled up, then she quickly grabbed the containers she had given Nah that had been placed on a nearby table. Milk dripping from her mouth, she chuckled excitedly as she placed the tip of one of the containers to Nah's nipple and squeezed the sizeable mound, milking the Manakete to get her prize.

Nah's head began spinning. Her breasts were simply too sensitive! She had just cum and now her milk was gushing out, threatening to send her over the edge again. 

"I..." She began, needing to catch her breath in order to even speak even though she had barely moved over the course of the last few minutes. "I-If you keep that up I'm going to cum again!"

"Good." Tharja said, squeezing even harder, causing the younger woman to arch her neck backwards and lean her head against the nearby wall. "Don't hold back on my account now; the more you cum, the more milk you seem to produce." She bent down to give the breasts a few kisses, drinking a few droplets of milk in the process, loudly smacking her lip as she appreciated the taste.

That was too much for Nah in her current state, and she came once more, milk gushing out again much to Tharja's delight. "CUMMING! I-I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" She roared. "I-I'm just having my breasts fondled yet I'm cumming agaaain!" 

Tears and saliva trickled down her face, her breath was hot, and her breasts kept leaking. Tharja had moved on to the second container, by her standards looking both amazed and content at just how much milk Nah was capable of producing. When it eventually stopped, Nah fell back against the wall and dropped down onto the floor, panting heavily as Tharja put away the containers. 

Gasping for air, she put her hands on her breasts and shivered, almost afraid to set herself off again; if that kept up, appealing as that idea was, she'd never get out of here! 

The fringe of her even, green hair was stuck to her sweaty forehead, and her thin body was red and equally damp. Her panties were soaked in her juices, and only her boots seemed to have been spared the chaos. 

Wiping her face with the back of her hand, she looked up at Tharja who seemed to be lost in thought as she looked at the containers, no doubt thinking about what to try first. Nah had almost forgotten all about why she agreed to this in the first place, but she found it difficult to care; she had most certainly not been expecting this wonderful surprise today.

"So..." She asked, a bit awkwardly; what does one even say after this? It's not like they were lovers, and Tharja hadn't even removed a single article of clothing. As much as Nah wanted to return the favor or at least see her naked, she could tell that wasn't happening. "Is that enough?" She asked eventually.

Tharja looked down at her as if she had forgotten her existence. "Hm? Oh yes, absolutely. You've been most helpful, Nah, thank you." Seeing the state the younger girl was in, her expression softened. "Er...I apologize if I was a bit too...forward." She muttered. 

Shrugging, Nah stood up on wobbly legs. "I mean no offense, but I think Robin was worse in that regard." 

Chuckling in approval, the beautiful sorceress nodded. "Indeed. Well, can I, uh, give you anything? A towel, maybe?" Looking a bit awkward, she scratched the back of her head, something Nah had seen Robin do several times as well. 

Appreciating the gesture, Nah gave a short bow, forgetting that she wasn't wearing her bindings and feeling her big breasts hanging freely. "Thank you, but I live nearby. I'll just get dressed and take a bath when I get home." She smiled and turned her head to the side. "I suppose I should get going. Thank you for...whatever this was. It felt really good." 

Seeming relieved that she was leaving, Tharja smiled as well. "I'm glad. Though it's hard to compare to Robin, no?" She said, even jokingly holding up her hands in front of her huge chest to give an almost perfect estimation of Robin's cock size. 

Nah couldn't help but to laugh as she got dressed, having grown desentisized to the weirdness of the situation. "Well, maybe so, but I appreciate the variety." She moved towards the door, picked up her basket, and opened it slightly. "I'll see you around, then. This was a lot of fun." She said, conlcluding their time together, and she meant what she said too. 

"I'm glad." Tharja replied, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. "Keep Robin and the other girls happy and this'll continue for as long as you want." She said. 

Not knowing if that was an invitation for the future, Nah raised an arm in goodbye. "Do tell me if you make any progress with your...research." 

With those final words, Tharja closed the door and Nah headed home, returning much later than she had planned, but with a certain itch scratched and in a very good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic isn't dead, hurray!
> 
> Seriously though, I'm immensely busy right now, and on top of that, I had (and continue to have) some computer issues, so getting this out hasn't been easy. My plans have changed a little bit as a result, too. 
> 
> Basically, right now I want to just write some good old fashioned smut and involve quite a few of the harem's members. It's good fun and easier to write. However, don't worry, Lucina is still coming, and with that most likely the culmination of the Grima's Tear arc, if you can call it that. We need some sort of story, otherwise it's just anarchy. This might take a little while, however. I just really wanted to write something and give you guys something to enjoy as well as explain the current situation.
> 
> I was very happy when this fic was shared on the Fire Emblem rule 34 subreddit. I'm glad that my work is being appreciated to that degree! 
> 
> As always, feedback, criticism and comments are what drive this story. Without so many wonderful comments I would've stopped writing a long time ago. Also, since we're doing mini stories for all the harem members at the present, feel free to suggest a few you want to see. The only one I've got written in stone right now is Morgan/Olivia, and I should probably work on getting Nowi into the harem too.


	23. Spice of Life - Part II

The only warning Robin had before his office door flew open was a series of very enthusiastic knocks. Then, the wooden door collided a bit too harshly against the stone wall, and right in front of him stood Nowi, one of her legs still stretched out from what must've been a powerful kick.

"Heya, Robin! What're you up to?" She asked, flashing him a toothy grin, her sharp, fang-like teeth sticking out conspicuously.

Staring at her for a few seconds, arms stretched out in front of him in a questioning manner, he asked, "Nowi, what in the seven hells?" 

"Huh?"

"You almost gave me a heart attack! And I'm pretty sure you broke my door!" He said, pointing at it. 

Nowi looked behind her, slowly walked up to the door, inspected it, and then closed it. "Nah it looks great, see?" She walked to the side so that Robin could inspect it himself from where he was sitting, stretching out her arms in a dramatic fashion. "Tadaaa! See? Good as new, right?" 

He breathed a sigh of relief as his hyperactive heart calmed down. "Yeah, no thanks to you..." He said, rubbing his face with the palm of his hands as he leaned back in his chair. 

"Aaw, that's no way to greet your big sis Nowi!" She said cheerfully, walking over towards his desk, though she refrained from sitting down in the visitor's chair or the nearby sofa. "So whacha up to?" 

She leaned over his desk and inspected his paperwork and letters, her long, flowing hair grazing the golden brown, wooden surface. She looked as cute as always, with her large, violet eyes curiously scanning the area for anything interesting. Her stature was about as short as Nah, making her the second shortest person he knew, though unlike her daughter, Nowi certainly had clear, finely toned muscles rather than just being skin and bones. A result of her hyperactive nature and constant escapades, no doubt, which probably served as apt training.

As was often the case, she wore provocatively little clothing. Merely a purple cape that reached to her thighs, with only a bra-like top made of dragon scales, a pair of very small pink shorts, and a pair of purple, thigh-high boots covering the rest of her. Naturally, it was still hot outside, but she was often wearing similar outfits. While she had an incredible body, the toned stomach needing much of Robin's effort to not get stared at, it was still a little too much, he found. 

Regardless, it wasn't his place to judge. Having calmed down, he explained, "Oh, I've just gotten a letter from a rude noble that I've got to reply to. I'm just debating on how to choose my words. Fun, huh?" He groaned a bit, welcoming the distraction the Manakete provided now that the shock had passed.

"You kidding me? That sounds hilarious! Here, let me!" She grinned at him, walking over to his side of the desk and leaned over it, reading the letter.

...Problem was, she stood right in front of Robin, her ass sticking out directly in his line of sight only a few centimeters away from him. He swallowed, trying not to stare, but it became increasingly difficult as she began shifting her weight from one foot to the other, thereby causing her rear to wiggle enticingly. 

Gods, while the cape covered a part of it, he could tell that her ass was relatively big considering her size, and it was both taut and round, straining against her shorts. Not even Morgan's skirts used this little fabric!

He had to remember that Nowi was married; he shouldn't fantasize about women who were taken and not interested in him. Cordelia was just an exception, not the rule, he told himself.

"Uh-huh, I see." She said after a while, oblivious to his internal struggle and now rock hard cock. "Well, he's certainly rude, huh? So, the answer's obvious." 

Grabbing a parchment and Robin's quill, she dipped it in ink and talked aloud as she wrote, her voice accompanying the satisfying sound of ink being scraped against the beige paper. 

"Dear Mr. Whatever, I'm very sorry to hear that you're upset, but you're really whining too much. No one likes a crybaby. Trust me, I'm over 1000 years old; I've met a lot of people, and not once has that been in fashion. Love, a Manakete." 

Clapping her hands, she placed her letter above the noble's, then turned around. "Well that was easy! I should become a royal tactician as well!" She said, proud of her work. "Man, I must've saved you a bunch of time!"

Chuckling, he shook his head, amused by her usual carefree spirit. "You know what? I'm very tempted to send that as my official reply." 

She laughed. "You should; I put my heart and soul into that letter, after all!" She said, then suddenly sat down in his lap, her small figure allowing her to sit in a sideways position with one arm around his neck. Her face was close, and a familiar fragrance of citrus enveloped Robin. Still oblivious to the effect she was having on him, she just whined, "I've missed you, Robin! Feels like we haven't seen each other in ages!"

Unsure as to where he should put his hands, he settled to place on close to her knee, careful not to come across as inappropriate. Her skin was smooth, and her slim yet toned leg felt good in his hands, inviting him to caress it, though he refrained. Someone here had to be responsible and remember societal norms. "I-Is that so? I've missed you too, Nowi. You're always fun to have around. I'm sorry, I guess I've just been very busy..." He explained.

"I know, I know." She said, patting his chest twice. "You work hard, and I'm proud of you, but still! I just saved you from working so now you owe me. I figure you can pay attention to me for a little while, hmm?" 

Trying very hard to surreptitiously keep his erection from rubbing against her knees, knowing that someone like Nowi wouldn't have the social graces to ignore something like that, he forced his tone to be as neutral as it could be. "Did you have anything specific in mind?" 

"Hmm..." She hummed, gently playing with his spiky, white hair at the back of his head as she thought of things they could do. "You know what? This is pretty nice." She said after some deliberation, leaning her head against his shoulder with a small yawn. "You smell nice."

"H-Hey?" He said, not knowing how to deal with this forwardness. "What if someone enters? They might get the wrong impression." He warned, though not to much effect.

"Meh, their problem. You shouldn't make hasty assumptions about other people like that." She explained sagely, then nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder, getting more comfortable. 

"R-Right..." He said, his hand still on her leg. Her scent, hot breath and half-exposed body pushing against him made it impossible for his cock not to start twitching and his mind to grow hazy. Before he knew it, his hand moved back and forth along her leg as if hoping it'd lead somewhere. He then stopped, snapping out of it. She was married, he wouldn't make any move like that.

However, it seemed to have gone over well with his friend, who giggled. And then, out of nowhere, he felt her lips against the base of his neck and shoulder. Small, slow kisses that left a quiet, wet smack began dotting his left side.

His eyes shot open, but he remained sitting, her kisses feeling too good to make him want to tear himself away. "Wh-What are you doing?!" He asked, his voice thicker than he would've liked. 

Nowi gave him a few more kisses higher up on his neck, her voluminous hair and small nose tickling the side of his jaw, before she responded. "Hmm? Don't you like it?" She asked, then continued, causing Robin's skin to grow damper and giving him goosebumps. 

"Th-That's not the point! Aren't you married?!" He asked, though he still remained seated, his body adoring the treatment it received.

"Oh, sure, but me and Henry have an open relationship, so it's no biggie. He might be sleeping with someone in Plegia, and that's okay; what's important is that we love each other, then we can sleep with whoever we want if the other is unavailable." She explained simply, moving her mouth to his cheek and ear, then whispered. "Nah told me all about your harem, and I want in." 

He shivered at her tone. He didn't know Nowi had this side to her, though given her free spirit, he guessed it was a natural extension of it when he really thought about it. He tightened his grip around the wooden armrest, causing a small creaking sound as he let out a gasp as Nowi's long tongue got even more active.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm horny and you're hot, silly." She explained simply again, giggling happily in his ear, then gently patted his cock with some minor effort due to how they were sitting. "Don't think I didn't notice this. When you're as old as me you learn to pick up on a few things." 

He sighed, unsure of what to say. However, his opportunity for a reply never appeared, as Nowi suddenly jumped off of him with a wink. 

"I've got a few errands to run, and you've got more work to do, right? How about you drop by my place after work with your answer? Great! Byeee!" She said after patting his head a little, leaving him in his neatly organized office alone, speechless and confused, but with a cock that was craving release. 

Naturally, he already knew how this would end, but didn't he at least have to pretend to be hesitant? Sometimes, it was hard to differentiate between his harem life and the real world. 

With another sigh, he adjusted his position and tried to drown himself in work for a few hours to ignore his body's needs, and the memory of Nowi's ass shaking in front of him. 

-

Only a few hours later, Robin found himself north of Ylisstol, outside the quaint, red house where Nowi lived. Passing through the beautifully tended garden, he knocked on the door, having already made up his mind. Or, rather, his body had made up his mind for him; whenever a situation like this presented itself, not only was he filled with an almost childish giddiness, but it was as though his body could no longer rest until it had found the outlet for whatever triggered a particularly strong reaction. 

He didn't have to wait long until the door flew open, reminding him of the previous incident earlier that day. Nowi, smiling warmly at him, placed her arms behind her back and bounced back and forth between the tip of her feet and her heels. 

"Heya Robin! Ready to do some naughty stuff?" She asked, gesturing for him to enter. "Come in, come in, make yourself at home!" 

Doing as he was told, he sat down on the dark leather couch in her living room which she was pointing at and looked around the room, noting the flowers on the window sills that overlooked the hilly landscape outside. It smelled nice, fresh and homely, reflecting Nowi's personality well.

"Just a few questions." Robin said, leaning back in the couch as Nowi closed the door. "Just what did Nah tell you about the harem, and under what circumstances?"

Nowi jumped down next to the tactician and got comfortable, snuggling against his upper arm and shoulder. "Oh, it just came up when she came here looking for some instructions on how to be better at sex. I personally showed her and then she told me all of the details. Pretty sure I'm up to date, since Morgan dropped by the other day to talk to Nah, and then she came here!" The older woman nudged Robin in the chest with her elbow and winked at him, "Both of our daughters and a princess all in one secret sex group? I never would've guessed you had it in you!"

Scratching the back of his head, he laughed awkwardly. "Me neither. Trust me though, it wouldn't have happened without some really skilled manipulation by Morgan." 

"Yeah I heard about that. That girl knows what she wants and how to get it, huh." Nowi said approvingly. "Any more questions?" 

Feeling awkward, he just managed to mutter the word, "Henry?" 

Nowi gave him two light slaps on the cheek, then pinched it with a smile. "Ooh you're so cute. Don't worry about it; I wouldn't do this unless he was on board with it as well!" 

"So, uh, this is a frequent thing, then?" He asked, rubbing his reddened cheek. 

"Not at all! I've got very high standards; I think Henry is a tad more loose on that front. I've slept with a number of people given my age, but I've always chosen my partners very carefully, I'll have you know. A woman like me can afford to be picky!" She said, puffing out her chest with a self-satisfied look. "They've got to be nice, take care of their hygiene and grooming well, and be smoking hot." She listed, using her fingers to count. "I would say you fulfill those criteria, but you probably already knew that considering the whole harem thing, so I don't need to!" 

"I...see. That's very...frank of you." Robin said, not sure how to respond. While he had gotten used to his life being turned upside down and his morals loosened, it didn't mean he had a reply ready for every new, bizarre situation that came his way. And it seemed to happen quite often. However, he quickly bounced back from his doubts and cleared his throat. "Well, that's about it. I'll just have to ask you to be quiet about this so we don't, you know, cause a national scandal." 

Straightening her back, Nowi saluted him. "Yes, sir!" She then relaxed and asked, "So, wanna get going?" 

"Sure, where-" He didn't have time to finish before Nowi jumped on top of his lap, cusped his cheeks, and kissed him. He returned it as best he could, but Nowi quickly resorted to using her long, Manakete tongue to get the upper hand, filling up his throat and making it harder to breathe, but somehow it felt so satisfying. 

Her long, wild hair brushed against his face, the scent of citrus mixing with the fragrance from the flowers in the room. As she pulled back from his mouth, she kissed him frantically on his cheeks, then moved down to his throat and shoulder, then slowly licked the whole area in one motion as she removed his purple cloak for him.

Getting goosebumps from her skillful use of her tongue, he put his hands on her hips and held her tight, bringing her lower body closer to him, their sexes meeting, although they were both still wearing clothes.

Nowi giggled. "This is so much fun! Your reactions are great!" She said, then leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I hope you enjoyed my little show earlier today. Did you like watching my ass jiggling in front of you? I wouldn't have minded if you touched it, you know. You're free to do whatever you want with it." 

Robin shivered as she once again dived for his neck and shoulder, kissing her way up until his face, where she once again began kissing him on the mouth, using her tongue to its fullest extent. As a response, Robin undid her cape fastener, and her purple cape fell down her short, lithe body on top of the whitehaired man's knees. 

The Manakete laughed in response, but didn't stop kissing him, choosing instead to place one hand under his tank top and explore his body. Giggling again, she scratched his abs affectionaly and broke off the kiss. "Mmhm...this was better than I thought..." She said, lifting up his top and gazing upon his muscular frame. "Ooho...big sis Nowi likes this very much!" She cooed, bending down to kiss his upper body after helping him get rid of the beige top.

Grabbing the back of Nowi's head with both hands, the tactician merely sat back and enjoyed himelf, letting her do her thing while listening to the wet smacks and appreciative licks that covered his abs and chest. His hands soon found their way to her back. It was warm and taut, and he scratched it affectionately as she continued to worship his body. Then, his fingers found their way to the singular button that kept it together, and deftly, he undid it with one hand, letting her bralette join her cape on top of his legs.

Sitting up straight, Nowi framed her small breasts with her arms and winked. "Getting impatient, huh? Me too!" 

Licking her lips, she jumped off of Robin's legs, grabbing her clothes and throwing them behind her. Standing up straight, she turned around seductively, brought her hands to the middle of her short shorts, looked back at Robin with a coy smile to make sure he was watching, then unbuttoned her pants and slowly pulled them down her slender legs, leaning forward slightly so that her ass looked as tantalizing as possible for the tactician. When the shorts were on the ground, she quickly kicked off her purple thigh high boots, then leaned forward again.

"How do you like it? Even better than you had hoped, huh?" 

Sitting down behind her, shirtless and aroused, he watched her shake her ass slightly, allowing him to take it all in. It really was incredible; sure, it wasn't nearly as big as Cordelia or Cynthia's, but given her build, it was of an impressive size and fantastic shape, round and taut, yet with enough fat to not make it hard. No wonder it had strained against those ridiculous shorts.

"It really is." He said, placing on arm over the back cushion of the couch, leaning back to enjoy the show, watching the shorter girl's display.

Leaning forward even more, supporting herself by placing her hands on the nearby table, she stuck out her ass in an even more seductive pose. "I told you you could do whatever you wanted with it, right? Come on, give it a nice slap!" 

Smiling to himself, he wordlessly delivered a slap to her rear, but she barely budged, standing firm in the same position. 

"Oh come on, you can do better than that! I'm a Manakete, Robin; you can be rougher!" She said, slapping her own ass where he had struck her as if to taunt him.

He repeated the motion, now with more force, and this time, she bucked a little as she let out a yelp. 

"Mm..." She moaned. "Now that's more like it..."

He stood up so as to get more force in his blows, and delivered three consecutive slaps, each producing a satisfying smack that caused Nowi to let out even more satisfying moans. 

"Yaaahn! Aaah! That's it, Robin, this is just what I wanted!" She screamed, then quickly spun around, pushed him back down in the couch and once again positioned herself on top of him, pushing hard against his erection as she looked down into his eyes. Her own were filled with a longing and intensity, and coupled with an excited smile, it was clear that she was ready for the main course. 

Rubbing against the tip of his erection as well as she could, she evidently realized he was still wearing his baggy pants. "Hmm, I wonder if you've got a big dick!" She asked aloud, jumped off of him, unbuttoned his pants and then ripped them off in one clean motion, her strength and speed reminding him that she was very physically powerful even without her dragon form.

However, seeing him naked stunned her for a few seconds, still clinging onto his pants as her eyes widened, staring down right at his fully erect cock. Her mouth was open in a small O, but then it changed into an excited grin, yet with something more to it that he had never seen in Nowi before. She said before that she was horny, and he believed her, but now she seemed ready to jump on top of him. 

...Which was exactly what she did. Sitting down in his lap again, she grabbed his shoulders and began grinding her naked sex against his, letting out a very high-pitched noise before she spoke, her tone low and her voice fast, "I've never seen a penis that big before! So this is why everyone's so obsessed with having sex with you, huh!" She said, grinding up and down as she arched her head backwards, her long hair brushing against his knees. "Haaah, I'm looking forward to this! I hope you can put this little guy to good use!" 

Without waiting and without warning, she positioned herself above it, grabbed ahold of the tip in her small hand and guided it into herself. She had most likely wanted to surprise him and do it faster, but with the sheer size of his cock combined with her tightness, it wasn't an easy fit. However, after a few seconds she lowered herself down, slowly but surely, letting out a guttural, almost gagging sound the further down she came as she was filled to the brim. 

"Ah, ah...ugh..."

Meanwhile, Robin's hands found their way to Nowi's thighs, holding on tight as she descended down his cock. She really was just as tight as her daughter, her wet, silken walls enveloping him in a smooth yet almost crushing embrace. Watching Nowi's face contort as she tried getting used to his size was intriguing; her lips quivered slightly, her eyes teared up just a bit, and her breathing grew more intense, causing her small breasts to rise and fall quickly. 

When she had finally taken all of him in, she immediately rose again, then repeated the motion again, though faster this time. She repeated this over and over until she was properly riding him at a fast pace, her body shaking slightly at the sensations and the strain on her legs. 

While physically demanding, the sheer pleasure was evident on her face. Her mouth hung open, curved into a smile, and she breathed heavily through it. Her eyes were shimmering with excitement, and the enthusiasm could be felt with every move that she made and every lewd sound that came from deep down her throat. 

Leaning forward, she kissed Robin once on the mouth, then tightened her grip on his shoulder as she moved faster, her small body bouncing up and down a cock that should've been too big for her. 

"Hah...ah! Aaah! Robin! Aah, you've got a great cock! Mmaaah!" She moaned, doing all the work as he simply sat there and watched her riding him with increasing frenzy. The tension between his legs increased, the warmth in his body flaring up and spreading outwards, and it felt like his cock was just getting harder the more the Manakete danced atop of it. It looked like Nowi was feeling the same way he was, her skin growing pinkish and hot as she arched head backwards and let out a high-pitched roar. 

"Aaah! Aah! I-I'm cumming! Haaah! I need more! More!" She said, huskily and quietly, unlike the recent scream. Even though her body tensed up for a second, indicating her orgasm, she kept going with fire in her eyes, and her sharp teeth glimmering in the setting evening sun that shined through the window. 

After several minutes, she repeated the motion of leaning backwards, nails digging into his exposed shoulders, and screaming again. She brought a hand to her mouth to cover her noises up, but failed to do so, allowing Robin to revel in the sweet sound of her reaching her peak a second time, his cock thoroughly penetrating her small pussy.

Panting for a few seconds, she soon sprung to life again, looking at him with a glimmer in her eye. "That was fun! But now it's time for you to do the heavy lifting." She declared, dismounting him slowly and then leaning her shapely body across the table again, sticking out her ass enticingly for him once more. Looking back, her wild, now messed up hair covering almost half of her face, she playfully asked, "Ready for round two?" 

Quick to rise to his feet, Robin said, "That I am" and ran his hands along her thin waist and velvety, warm skin. Inserting his cock into her entrance, he teased her wet folds, earning him the sound of Nowi exhaling sharply, sucking in a deep breath and tightening her grip on the table. She was incredibly sensitive now, he could tell, but in his current state, he didn't have it in him to prolong her enjoyment and tease her like he usually did with Noire and Cordelia. Instead, he soon rammed his cock inside of her, taking her words of not having to worry about being rough to heart, which caused the older woman to exhale again, though this time in a much more powerful fashion, as though all the air had been forced from her lungs in one simple thrust.

"OUFFF!" She breathed, taking several seconds before she began breathing again, her eyes locked on the table below. "K-Keep going, go, go!" She pleaded, her spunk returned to her as quick as it had left her. 

He slapped her ass to signal that he had understood, and kept going, quickly getting into a solid tempo, knowing that she could handle anything he threw at her. She bucked her hips welcomingly, offering just the right amount of resistance while remaining fluid in her motions. Her wild, green hair swayed to the thrusts, spreading out across the table as it became even more unmanageable.

After a few minutes, she came again, thrashing along the table with a wild roar, soon followed by a tired laugh. Her eyes were tearing up, her forehead was stained by sweat, and she breathed with her mouth open and tongue out. "A-amazing...hah...I-I'll grow addicted to this!" 

"Oh? So am I the best you've ever been with?" He asked with a small smile, enjoying the sight of watching her recovering after her third orgasm. 

"Let's not get hasty, I mean I've lived a lo-UWAAAH?!" She was interrupted by him beginning again, overwhelmed by the sheer size of him and the fervor he could still muster since he hadn't gotten off yet. Her arms gave way and she collapsed on top of the table, but Robin didn't let up. He kept pounding her hard and fast as she remained limp, lacking the strength to support her upper body, and was thus rocked back and forth to the tactician's powerful motions. She looked as though she had snapped, mouth open and drooling on top of the wooden surface, tongue sticking out as her violet eyes rolled back into her head, overloaded by her current sensitvity. 

"HUAAAH! R-ROBIN! ROBIN!" She screamed, the side of her face grinding against the table as he slammed into her again and again. "T-TOO BIG! TOO BIIIIG! COCK! I LOVE YOUR COCK!" She clamped down even harder, trying to scrape together any shred of pleasure she could from the final moments of their time together. 

"Say that I'm the best person you've ever slept with!" He commanded, delivering a harsh slap to her rear, the sound reverberating throughout the room, accompanied by another one of Nowi's enthusiastic screams. 

"YES! YES! ROBIN, YOU'RE THE BEST! YOU'RE MAKING ME GO CRAZYYY! PLEASE FILL ME UP WITH YOUR HUGE COCK!" She kept shouting, ranting like a madwoman, though with a deliberate edge to her voice that egged him on, and he was more than happy to provide. Tightening his grip on her waist, he prepared the finishing, final thrusts into her warm, wet embrace, unleashing a huge load inside of her, filling her up until there was simply no more space left, and so he pulled out and came across her upper back. When she turned around in her ecstacy, he painted her chest and face in a thick coat of white as well, leaving precious little of her body unstained by his seed.

He fell down in the couch and breathed heavily, admiring his work as she lay completely still aside from a few twitches. However, unlike some of the other girls in his group, Nowi soon bounced back onto her feet with a wide smile, her energy almost back to normal. 

"That was incredible, Robin!" She said, not caring about the many droplets of white trickling down her body and legs. "Hah, my legs are still shaking! Although you could've really smacked my ass a bit more when I was at my peak. You know, taking charge of the situation and all that, but I meant what I said when I'm going to get addicted to this!" She said, beaming at him. "I hope that little guy of yours is up for the task of satisfying a dragon." 

"Always." He said, exhaling once. 

Crossing her arms, she eyed him up and down approvingly. "This'll work out just fine. I mean I've never seen a load this size either; you're just full of surprises, aren't you! And all of them good, too. Haha, I'm getting so excited!" She clenched her hands hard in front of her chest, then sat down on the table again, then laughed as she touched her forehead. "Hah...wow, I might need a little break before we go again. That's never happened before!" 

"Glad you approve." He said with a chuckle, then stood up and rubbed his erection across her face, catching her by surprise as the thick, cum-stained length spread its warmth across the Manakete's cheeks. "However, I'm already ready to go again." 

Her eyes widened as they eyed the enormous rod prodding her face greedily, then her face transformed into a devious smile, and she whispered, "Robin, I'm going to fuck you until you can't even stand anymore. I hope you know what it means to prod a dragon like this." 

"Bring it." 

"Oh gods, Robin, you turn me on like no one else." She whispered before throwing herself at him, marking the beginning of a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one short story this time around, but that's because I've got two in the works. They're not turning out that great though so they need some work, which is why I release this now. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! Do let me know!


End file.
